Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière
by Shouney
Summary: Trois ans après avoir fuit l'Angleterre et ses démons, Hermione Granger va enfin devenir Auror. Lorsqu'on lui annonce que son équipier ne sera personne d'autre que Drago Malefoy, elle est persuadée que le rêve va devenir un cauchemar. Mais après des disputes et des répliques bien senties, les deux sorciers finiront petit à petit par s'apprivoiser. Jusqu'à ce que... à découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

**•** **I •**

 _Hermione avançait dans le couloir, complètement détruit par les combats. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Les combats avaient cessés et le silence était tombé. On comptait les morts, les blessés. Les vivants devaient constater les pertes, prendre des décisions... Et elle, elle avançait dans ce couloir, complètement seule. Harry et Ron n'était pas là, elle ne savait plus depuis quand elle les avait perdu des yeux. Elle arrivait au bout du couloir, près de la porte qui l'appelait depuis tout à l'heure. Une main sur la poignée, une autre serrée autour de sa baguette, elle l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Un horrible rire retentit alors, un rire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, qui hanterait ses cauchemars. La brune trembla. La pièce dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer n'était pas plus éclairée que le couloir et elle voulut lancer un lumos mais avant qu'elle puisse articuler le moindre mot, la silhouette inquiétante de Bellatrix Lestrange se découpa dans l'ombre et un éclair vert vint percuter la Gryffondor._

 *******

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Ses draps étaient trempés par sa sueur, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et ses joues étaient trempées par ses larmes. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle était dans son lit et non à Poudlard, dans un couloir sombre ou Bellatrix l'attendrait pour la tuer. Son corps reprit peu à peu un rythme normal et elle sentit ses larmes se tarir.

La brune quitta son lit pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Elle se sentit un peu mieux et retourna dans la pièce principale. Sa chambre était surélevée du reste de la pièce et on y accédait par trois marches. Il y avait son lit ainsi qu'une grande armoire. Des rideaux blancs, fins, permettaient la séparation entre sa chambre et le reste. Le reste comprenait un grand canapé crème, un tapis prune sur lequel était posé une table basse, une télé – seul objet moldu qu'elle ne pouvait consentir à abandonner – une cuisine qui faisait l'angle, un îlot central, une table en bois clair et un bureau. Autrement, l'appartement était remplit de diverses bibliothèques remplie de livres.

La jeune femme regarde l'heure et soupira. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir avant d'aller au travail alors autant se préparer. Une douche plus tard, elle était attablé devant son petit-déjeuner qu'elle prit lentement, sachant le temps qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle feuilletait distraitement un journal, perdue dans ses pensées.

Aujourd'hui elle devenait officiellement une Auror après une formation de trois ans. Elle attendait cela avec impatience depuis qu'elle était rentrée en Angleterre, autrement dit depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa formation. La jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans laissa les souvenirs affluer.

Il y avait d'abord eu la bataille de Poudlard, puis le moment où il avait fallut reprendre le cours de sa vie. Hermione avait été engagée au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques où elle avait travaillé pendant trois ans. Elle avait besoin d'un travail concret tandis qu'elle essayait de se remettre de l'année mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit. Elle n'avait pas réussit et avait tout plaqué. La brune était partie en Australie. Pendant trois mois elle passa ses journées entre son lit dans un hôtel et la plage, le soir. Puis un jour elle s'était décidée à aller voir ses parents et à leur rendre la mémoire. Elle avait passé le reste de son temps en Australie chez eux. Jusqu'à ce que Hedwige arrive, les pattes chargées d'un colis contenant des dizaines de lettres de la main de Harry. Elle avait alors compris que sa pause était terminée, qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps loin de ses amis. Elle allait déjà mieux, beaucoup mieux. Elle faisait moins de cauchemars, ses yeux avaient repris vie et elle retrouvait le sourire. Alors elle était rentrée en Angleterre. Il avait fallut trouver un appartement et se décider sur quoi faire. Hermione s'était rendue compte que les bureaux n'étaient pas fait pour elle ou, en tout cas, pas à plein temps. Elle avait décidé de rejoindre Harry chez les Aurors. Trois ans plus tard, la voilà.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le temps filer et c'est le bruit d'un bec contre les carreaux d'une de ses fenêtres qui l'en tira. Hermione reconnu la chouette de Ginny.

 _Coucou Hermione,  
_ _Retrouve moi ce soir, après ta journée  
_ _de travail, au chemin de Traverse !  
On va fêter ton passage en temps  
qu'Auror. __Et tu n'as pas le droit de  
dire non sous prétexte que tu as  
du travail, compris ?  
_ _À tout à l'heure !  
_ _Ginny._

Hermione sourit et griffonna une réponse positive avant de laisser repartir la chouette. Puis elle se dépêcha d'aller enfiler un pantalon noir, un débardeur bleu et un blazer ainsi que des bottines avant de transplaner jusqu'au Ministère. Elle avait rendez-vous à onze heures avec le chef des Aurors, Williamson. En attendant, elle se rendit à son petit bureau pour ranger ses affaires. Chaque Auror partageait son bureau avec son coéquipier – les Aurors fonctionnant par équipe de deux. Ceux qui étaient en formation, comme l'était la jeune femme jusqu'à hier, s'installait sur un des bureaux disponible dans l'espace de travail ouvert au centre de l'espace réservé aux Aurors. Elle allait donc avoir son propre bureau. Mais elle serait seule, car aucun autre élève en formation n'était apte à passer Auror pour le moment. La Gryffondor soupira, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle était assez indépendante et adorait travailler seule, au moins elle n'avait pas à demander l'avis de qui que ce soit. Mais quand elle voyait les autres équipes, elle savait que le lien qu'on créait avec son coéquipier valait bien le pouvoir de décider de tout

Encore une fois, elle s'était plongée dans ses pensées et se fut un baiser sur son front qui l'en tira. Elle sourit à celui qui venait d'arriver.

« Salut Harry ! Ça va ?  
\- Très bien, sauf si tu n'acceptes pas le rendez-vous de Ginny. J'ai cru qu'elle me mettre en pièce, et si tu ne te libères pas ce soir...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je lui ai dit que je viendrais. »

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fit rire son amie.

« Prête à devenir Auror ?  
\- Oh que oui ! Même si je sais que je n'aurais pas de coéquipier tout de suite. Tu crois que Williamson va m'affecter à une équipe de deux ou me faire travailler seule ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, précipitamment. »

Trop précipitamment au goût de Hermione qui fronça les sourcils. S'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre, elle était sûre qu'il lui cacherait des choses. Mais Harry n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, aussi laissa-t-elle cette idée de côté.

« Et c'est toujours bon pour samedi soir, vous venez manger chez moi ? demanda la brune.  
\- Oui ! J'ai hâte de voir la fille que Ron veut nous présenter.  
\- Moi aussi, j'espère juste qu'il ne s'agit pas de Lavande ou d'une autre dinde dans le genre. »

Les deux amis rirent en même temps. Oui, ils espéraient que la nouvelle petite-amie de Ron avait un peu plus de cervelle que la Brown.

« Sinon, nous allons entendre parler de Ron-Ron, lâcha Hermione d'un air malicieux. »

Ils repartirent dans un fou rire de plus belle et, finalement, Harry finit par la laisser à son rangement et lui fit promettre de lui raconter son entretien avec Williamson. La Granger accepta, certaine qu'il n'y aurait rien de bien intéressant à dire de toute façon et continua à mettre ses maigres affaires dans un carton. Le temps lui sembla long jusqu'à son entretien avec son chef, mais il finit par arriver. Elle frappa à la porte et Williamson la fit entrer puis asseoir en face de lui.

« Bonjour Hermione. Bon, nous savons tous deux pourquoi tu es ici. Félicitations, vous n'êtes pas nombreux à réussir à entrer chez les Aurors, mais je sais que tu en seras une excellente. Qui peut encore en douter, de toute façon, dit-il, un sourire en coin.  
\- Merci, répondit Hermione, les joues rouges.  
\- Un bureau est en ce moment aménagé pour toi. Et ton coéquipier, termina-t-il après un temps de pause.  
\- Mon coéquipier ? »

La brune fronça les sourcils.

« Pourtant, je croyais que tous les Aurors étaient déjà en équipe ?  
\- Tous les Aurors actuels, oui. Mais nous avons une nouvelle recrue.  
\- Il ne me semblait pas que quiconque ait réussit à passer la formation, hormis moi. »

Ce n'était pas de la prétention mais une simple constatation.

« Cet Auror ne vient pas d'Angleterre. Il est parti se former en France est vient de revenir dans son pays natal. Il intègre donc notre équipe.  
\- Oh, je vois ! »

Hermione était désormais intriguée, elle avait hâte de savoir qui allait être son équipier.

« Et où est-il ?  
\- Ici, Granger, fit une voix au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait dans son dos. »

La Gryffondor se figea et ferma les yeux.

 _Pitié, non, pas lui. Faites que j'ai mal entendu la voix. Pitié._


	2. Chapter 2

**•** **II •**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait changé. Elle se tenait droite dans le fauteuil et dardait sur lui un regard noisette meurtrier. Ses yeux étaient rehaussés par un très léger maquillage. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux mais ondulaient légèrement jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules. Elle avait arrêté de mal s'habiller et son pantalon lui seyait très bien. Les années l'avaient dotée d'une silhouette plus svelte et élancée. Au moins, sa coéquipière serait agréable à regarder à défaut d'être agréable tout court ou de bonne compagnie.

Hermione fulminait. Si elle avait pu tuer celui qui lui faisait face, là, maintenant, elle l'aurait fait. Malgré sa colère qui bouillonnait, elle se détourna et planta son regard dans Williamson, qui était entrain de se demander si son statut lui accordait assez de sûreté ou si lui aussi allait se faire tuer.

« _Lui_? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, en insistant tellement sur le mot qu'il aurait presque pu prendre vie et aller tuer lui-même le concerné.  
\- Mr Malefoy est...  
\- Puis-je y aller ? »

Le chef des Aurors fut pris au dépourvu. Il s'attendait à des cris mais sûrement pas à cette froide colère. Il n'aimerait pas être son ennemi et était bien content de l'avoir dans son équipe, de son côté. Même si, actuellement, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit de son côté. Néanmoins il hocha la tête et la jeune femme partit d'un pas vif et digne, sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

« Bon... vous êtes en vie et moi aussi. On peut dire que ça c'est mieux passé que prévu, lâcha Williamson en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.  
\- En effet, railla le blond. »

Hermione bouillonnait de rage. Sa colère lui donnait envie de taper dans la première chose à sa portée mais elle se contrôla et s'arrêta devant une porte. Sans frapper, elle entra. Harry leva les yeux et, en croisant ceux de sa meilleure amie, il recula instinctivement. La jeune femme ne se préoccupa nullement de l'autre Auror présent.

« Tu savais.  
\- Hermione...  
\- TU SAVAIS. Est-ce. Que. Tu. Savais ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Depuis quand ? »

Le Survivant – qui n'était plus très sûr de survivre encore longtemps – marmonna quelque chose.

« DEPUIS QUAND ?  
\- Deux semaines.  
\- Pardon ? Ça fait DEUX SEMAINES que tu sais que je vais me coltiner ce pauvre abruti comme coéquipier et tu ne m'as RIEN DIT ?  
\- Williamson ne voulait p...  
\- ET DEPUIS QUAND PASSE-T-IL AVANT TES AMIS ? »

Avec un dernier regard plein de colère et de déception, Hermione quitta le bureau, sans remarquer que le coéquipier de Harry la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne sut où aller jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une nouvelle porte et, dessus, une plaque avec écrit : 

**Bureau de Mrs Granger & Mr Malefoy**

Avec rage elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière elle. Le bureau était de taille raisonnable. En face de la porte, une grande fenêtre. De par et d'autre, deux bureaux qui se faisaient face. Et, sur le même mur que la porte, une grande bibliothèque vide de chaque côté. La brune se dirigea vers celui de gauche et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil pour ruminer sa colère.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire équipe avec Malefoy. Elle ne pouvait pas le croiser tous les jours et être obligé de lui parler, de travailler avec lui. Elle le détestait, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Poudlard, pour sa famille, pour sa présence dans ses cauchemars. Comment pouvait-elle faire équipe avec quelqu'un qui hantait ses mauvais rêves ? Avec quelqu'un qui apparaissait aux côtés de Bellatrix et qui détournait les yeux devant ce que subissait la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas travailler avec l'être qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Ce n'était pas bien dur, elle détestait peu de monde. Mais lui, c'était le cas. Rien que de repenser à ses yeux gris, arrogants et froids, elle avait envie de taper dans le mur.

La colère laissa la place à l'angoisse et l'angoisse au désespoir. Elle avait envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même et de pleurer. Aujourd'hui aurait du être une belle journée, elle aurait du être nommée Auror et tout ce serait bien passé. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait avec le pire équipier de toute la terre.

Au moment où elle allait laisser libre court à ses émotions, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Quoi ? aboya Hermione, sans se retourna, contemplant toujours la fenêtre.  
\- C'est mon bureau aussi, je te signale, lui répondit une voix traînante. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et fit un effort pour ne pas se retourner et le stupéfixier. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Elle l'entendit s'installer dans le bureau d'en face et elle sentit le poids de son regard peser sur elle. Au bout de longues minutes, elle se tourna et posa les coudes sur son bureau, sa tête dans ses mains.

« Calmée, Granger ?  
\- Ferme la, Malefoy.  
\- Oh, ça sort les griffes. »

La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard du blond. Il n'y avait ni mépris ni haine, juste une grande arrogance et un air franchement amusé, ce qui étonna la brune. Malgré tout, sa colère était trop présente pour y faire plus attention.

« Tu es obligé de me parler ?  
\- Sachant qu'on va faire équipe, il vaudrait mieux commencer, répliqua-t-il.  
\- Nous ne faisons pas équipe.  
\- Ah non ? Et tu appelles ça comment alors ?  
\- Je...  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut-il, sarcastique.  
\- Nous ne ferons pas équipe, Malefoy. Je refuse de travailler avec toi.  
\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'enchante ?  
\- Visiblement plus que moi, sinon tu ne serais pas ici.  
\- Je suis là uniquement parce que tu es la seule sans équipier et que je viens d'arriver. Je n'ai pas choisi de travailler avec toi.  
\- Nous ne travaillons pas ensemble, cracha Hermione, toujours en colère.  
\- Tu vas refuser un ordre de Williamson ?  
\- Je... »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et quitta le bureau en trombe. Elle toqua au bureau de son supérieur et entra aussitôt. Williamson lui jeta un regard étonné et interrogateur.

« Changez moi d'équipe.  
\- Hermione, il n'y a que vous deux qui êtes sans...  
\- Non. Je veux dire, mettez moi avec un autre Auror et Malefoy avec le coéquipier de cet Auror. Nous ne sommes pas obliger d'être ensemble, vous pouvez changer les équipes. »

L'homme semblait las et désolé.

« Je ne peux pas. Les équipiers que tu connais travaillent ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour avoir adopté une technique bien à eux. Je ne peux pas séparer des équipes car cela voudrait dire devoir reprendre tout à zéro. Je suis désolé Hermione, tu dois travailler avec Malefoy. »

Abattue, la brune se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Je ne peux pas, gémit-elle.  
\- Tu es forte ! Et ce jeune homme semble avoir changé. Je sais qu'il a un certain passé, mais le bureau français m'a assuré qu'il était l'un de leur meilleurs éléments. »

Elle ne répliqua rien, trop fatiguée par la colère subite qui l'avait prise et par l'idée de devoir se résigner.

« Prend ta journée de congé, Hermione. Et réfléchis à tout ça. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Si son supérieur lui ordonnait quelque chose, elle obéissait. Elle quitta le bureau, récupéra son sac dans le sien sans un regard pour Malefoy, et se rendit sur l'aire de transplanage du Ministère. Un _pop_ plus tard et elle avait disparue.


	3. Chapter 3

Un petit chapitre vraiment court – je m'en rends compte maintenant – donc je vais vous en poster d'autre(s) dans la foulée !  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu/mis en favori/posté un review je m'attendais pas à tout ça en à peine quelques heures !

mama : non, elle ne se laissera pas faire, promis ;)

Maxine3482 : merci =) Et désolée, le chapitre ne sera pas très long mais ils le deviendrons !

Milimagine : merci à toi aussi ! Et voilà la suite.

 **•** **III •**

« Mione, je suis venue dès que j'ai eu ton Patronus ! »

La jeune femme releva la tête de sa coupe de glace pour voir sa meilleure amie s'installer en face d'elle.

«Oh Gin '...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Hermione se redressa d'un coup. Ginny sortait avec Harry. Lui avait-il confié qui serait son futur équipier ? Si oui, sa meilleure amie aussi lui avait caché cela. Les yeux plissés, Hermione scruta une Ginny qui ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement de comportement.

«Ginny?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu étais au courant ?  
\- Pour ?  
\- Mon équipier ?  
\- Oh tu as un équipier ? Mais c'est super ! »

Ginny semblait si heureuse pour elle que la jeune femme comprit qu'elle ne savait rien et replongea dans sa coupe de glace avec un profond soupir.

« Génial... tu parles.  
\- Mais Hermione, toi qui redoutais de travailler seule alors que tous les autres sont en binômes, tu devrais être heureuse...  
\- Oui. Mais mon équipier... Oh, noooon... »

Incapable d'admettre que Malefoy et elle formaient désormais une équipe, la brune planta rageusement sa cuillère dans une boule vanille qui n'avait rien demandé. La rouquine semblait réellement inquiète dorénavant. Elle attrapa la main d'Hermione et passa son pouce sur sa paume.

« Explique moi !  
\- Je ne peux même pas prononcer son nom, ça me donne envie de vomir.  
\- Tu m'inquiètes là...  
\- Ginny. Mon équipier c'est Malefoy.  
\- Oh merde... »

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air de dire « je ne te le fais pas dire ».

« Et ton petit-ami était au courant. Depuis deux semaines.  
\- Harry ? Oh je vais le tuer, marmonna-t-elle. Mais, Mione... Malefoy n'est peut-être pas si horrible, il a peut-être... changé ? Harry me disait qu'il avait travaillé avec lui dans une de ses missions...  
\- On parle de Malefoy.  
\- Je sais... Bon, déclara-t-elle en comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Oublie ça pour cet après-midi, on va faire les boutiques et on mange ensemble ce soir. »

Les deux amies passèrent donc leur après-midi sur le chemin de Traverse à faire toutes les boutiques possibles ce qui, étrangement, fit du bien à Hermione. Elle n'était pas trop shopping, pas au point d'y passer la journée, mais elle devait avouer que cela avait eu le mérite de sortir Malefoy de ses pensées.

« Et si on allait voir Ron ? proposa la brune alors que la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux se dressait devant elles. »

Ginny approuva et ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de farces et attrapes que Ron gérait avec George. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce lundi après-midi. Elles trouvèrent Ron en train de ranger des cartons.

« Hermione ! Ginny ! »

Son visage s'illumina en les voyant. Il embrassa sa sœur et sa meilleure amie et les invita dans l'arrière du magasin pour prendre un verre de jus de citrouille. Hermione l'observa pendant qu'il leur servait un verre et le roux le sentit. Il releva la tête et rougit en voyant le regard de la brune. La jeune femme soupira intérieurement. Il était toujours gêné en sa présence, alors que ça faisait presque quatre ans qu'ils n'étaient plus ensembles. Peut-être que cela lui passerait une fois qu'il leur aurait présenté sa nouvelle petite-amie.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment puis les clients commencèrent à arriver alors elles laissèrent Ron travailler. Elles se dirigèrent, à pied, jusqu'à l'appartement de Hermione, posèrent leurs achats et s'installèrent dans le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda Ginny.  
\- Oui, merci d'être là. Mais... Gin, je pense que je suis incapable de travailler avec Malefoy. Comment je vais faire pour supporter ses remarques acerbes, ses réflexions sur mon sang, son arrogance, son immaturité, sa tête, tout simplement !  
\- Oh, Mione, il est plutôt mignon, donc sa tête devrait être facile à supporter. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir mais ne put résister devant l'air taquin de son amie et rigola bientôt avec elle.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'étais si en colère que je n'ai même pas regardé s'il avait changé, physiquement. J'ai juste vu ses yeux, ses yeux que j'avais envie de lui arracher p...  
\- Mione, tu deviens trop violente ! s'exclama Ginny avec un sourire. Je sais que ça doit être dur mais... essaie. Si ça se trouve il est un peu moins insupportable qu'avant et tu arriveras à travailler avec lui.  
\- Mais en faire mon équipier ? Ginny ça veut dire travailler éternellement avec lui...  
\- Peut-être pas, si un nouvel Auror arrive tu pourras demander à changer. »

La brune poussa un grognement significatif et replongea dans ses pensées. Elle ne pensait pas que Williamson accepterait de la changer d'équipier dans un an ou dix si jamais un nouvel Auror se présentait. Il était assez têtu. Travailler avec Malefoy... Mais où était sa bonne étoile ? Mais elle décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment. La réalité reprendrait son droit demain, pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de la présence de sa meilleure amie. Elle sortit donc une bouteille d'alcool ainsi que deux verres. Quoi de mieux pour oublier le blond ?

« Aller ! Buvons... au repas de samedi !  
\- Au repas de samedi !  
\- Qui sera un repas de couples, remarqua Hermione. Toi et Harry, Alec et moi, Ron et sa mystérieuse petite amie.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'inviter Alec, tu sais, marmonna la rouquine.  
\- Ginny! »

Mais Ginny ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolée et Hermione soupira. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus penser à Alec ce soir. Alors elle avala un premier verre cul sec et décida de laisser ses soucis de côté pour ce soir.


	4. Chapter 4

**• IV** **•**

Quand le réveil d'Hermione sonna, celle-ci était encore allongée dans le canapé. Elle mit du temps à émerger mais quand elle vit l'heure et qu'elle comprit qu'elle allait être en retard, elle se leva d'un coup.

« Oh ça tourne. »

Obligée de se rasseoir, Hermione attendit un peu et fit une autre tentative, plus prudente, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Son reflet n'était pas glorieux. Décoiffée, pas démaquillée, le teint blanc, elle n'avait pas bonne mine. La jeune femme inspira et pris une bonne douche glacée afin de se réveiller et d'effacer le plus possible la gueule de bois qui la menaçait. Elle sortit, se maquilla, se coiffa et se brossa énergiquement les dents. Hors de question que quiconque se doute qu'elle avait bu plus que raison hier soir. La jeune femme n'était pas très fière d'elle. Elle passa un haut crème qu'elle rentra dans une jupe haute prune, des escarpins et décida de rapidement avaler un petit déjeuner. Mais l'odeur de la nourriture lui donna la nausée, aussi abandonna-t-elle l'idée.

La brune transplana et, arrivée au Ministère, sentit que la journée allait être longue. Un mal de crâne se faisait sentir et les bruits ne faisaient qu'aggraver cela. Les lumières artificielles lui donnaient la nausées et c'est les yeux fermés qu'elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Elle se hâta de se rendre dans son bureau où elle trouva enfin un peu de calme. Hermione s'installa sur sa chaise et posa sa tête entre ses bras, sur le bureau.

« Cette journée va être merdique.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Granger. »

Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu entrer mais elle reconnu sa voix hautaine et son accent moqueur. Les doigts sur les tempes, elle se redressa et en lui jetant à peine un regard.

« On a fait la fête hier soir, on dirait. »

Le sarcasme suintait derrière ces mots. Hermione tenta de prendre un air sérieux et froid.

« Absolument pas.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux encore rouges et un mal de tête ?  
Je n'ai pas mal à la tête, Malefoy. Et mêle toi de tes affaires ! »

Mais elle s'était sentie rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi observateur ? Le silence s'installa. Tendu pour Hermione, tranquille pour Malefoy. Il observait à loisir son équipière qui avait le regard fixé sur la porte. Elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre et avait les joues encore roses. Il savait qu'elle avait bu, il reconnaissait les victimes d'une gueule de bois, aussi légère soit-elle.

« Bon, Granger. Je sais que tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi. Mais nous sommes obligés. Alors on pourrait au moins tenter d'avoir des relations cordiales.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à retourner en France, on ne serait même pas obligés d'avoir de relations du tout, répliqua-t-elle, amère.  
\- Le fait est que je suis ici, en Angleterre. Et que je ne compte pas retourner en France.  
\- Quel dommage. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Malefoy se rembrunir et se renfoncer dans son siège face à sa provocation.

« Je n'ai pas l'attention de mal faire mon boulot à cause de toi, Granger. Alors tu ferais mieux d'être plus aimable.  
\- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Malefoy. Va te faire foutre. »

La jeune femme ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela. Elle n'était pas du genre insultante ou violente mais elle avait envie de provoquer le Serpentard qui se tenait face à elle, de l'énerver comme il l'énervait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il avait bondit de son siège et se penchait sur Hermione, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Pardon ? demanda-t-il, doucereux.  
\- Tu as très bien entendu, Malefoy, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. »

Elle vit que ses yeux habituellement gris devenaient plus foncés et elle pouvait presque toucher la colère qui émanait de lui.

« Tu as intérêt de mieux me parler espèce de...  
\- Espèce de quoi ? le coupa la jeune femme. Espèce de sang-de-bourbe ? »

D'un geste elle le repoussa violemment – plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait pensé – et se releva, le faisant reculer jusqu'à la bibliothèque et pointa sur lui un doigt accusateur, ses yeux brillants de colère. Ils y étaient. Elle savait bien que Malefoy n'avait pas changé et que ses préjugés l'accompagnaient toujours. Il était hors de question qu'elle travaille avec un sorcier aussi imbu de sa personne et de son sang et intolérant.

« Tu vois, Malefoy, c'est pour ça que je refuse de travailler avec toi. Toi et ton sang soit disant pur, toi et ton éducation de petit noble aux idées arrêtées. Je refuse de travailler avec quelqu'un partageant les idées de Voldemort et qui a fait partie des Mangemorts. Va rejoindre papa et maman et fous moi la paix ! »

Au mot « Mangemorts » Malefoy s'était figé. Si ses yeux étaient froids tout à l'heure, là ils étaient de glace. Il attrapa les poignets de la Gryffondor et la fit pivoter. C'était elle qui se retrouvait bloquée contre la bibliothèque et lui qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui souffler :

« Ne redis jamais que je suis ou que j'ai été un Mangemort. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Granger. »

Son ton était doucereux mais il fit frissonner la brune. C'était un ton sans équivoque, où la colère était présente, derrière chacun des mots. Il lui lâcha les poignets et la regarda avec tellement de dégoût que cela fit plus mal à Hermione que l'impact de son dos contre le meuble. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et, avant de partir, lâcha une dernière phrase :

« Et je n'allais pas t'insulter de sang-de-bourbe mais de Gryffondor. »

Et la porte claqua derrière lui.

Abasourdie, Hermione se rassit en se massant les poignets. Venait-elle de... blesser Malefoy ? Aussitôt elle se traita d'idiote. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée de l'insulter de Mangemort ? Elle se gifla mentalement. Devait-elle s'excuser quand il reviendrait ? Oui. Mais en serait-elle capable... c'était moins sûr. Ne le voyant pas revenir, elle se plongea dans les dossiers qui l'attendaient.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, parti comme c'est ce sera plus un chapitre par soir que par semaine. Mais que voulez vous, quand je suis motivée à faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Celui là est un peu plus long que les précédents, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Maxine3482 : Alors ils ne vont pas se taper dessus ahah, et ça va finir par s'améliorer ! Jusqu'à ce que ça s'envenime à nouveau (a) Pour Alec, vous allez en savoir un peu plus dans ce chapitre et il apparaît dans quelques chapitres après (je ne me souviens plus exactement !) (et du coup la réponse vaut aussi pour Milimagine :P)

 **•** **V •**

La semaine se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. Malefoy évitait Hermione, et elle en faisait de même, préférant travailler dans l'espace commun que dans son bureau quand le jeune homme y était. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du s'excuser, mais le regard noir que le blond lui réservait dès qu'ils se croisaient l'en dissuadait à chaque fois.

Finalement, le week-end arriva et avec lui, samedi soir. Hermione avait passée la journée à préparer le repas pour ce soir et tout était fin prêt. L'appartement sentait bon la cuisine et la jeune femme avait tout fait pour que l'ambiance soit chaleureuse : des bougies qui flottaient, une jolie nappe, tout était propre et rangé. Satisfaite, elle fila à la douche, enfila une robe noire simple mais élégante, et patienta jusqu'à ce que ses invités arrivent.

Un premier coup fut frappé à la porte et Hermione se dépêcha d'y aller. Elle enlaça Ginny chaleureusement mais jeta un regard froid à Harry. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises qui bordaient l'îlot central tandis que Hermione leur servait un verre.

«Mione ... supplia le Brun.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Arrête de me faire la tête.  
\- Tu m'as caché que j'allais travailler avec Malefoy, j'ai de quoi faire la tête.  
\- Mais je me suis excusé ! Et tu sais... j'ai déjà travaillé avec lui, sur une affaire l'an passé et... il est moins horrible qu'à Poudlard, je suis certain que vous pourriez faire une bonne équipe. »

Hermione se contenta de grommeler des mots incompréhensibles. Harry se leva et s'approcha d'elle, bras tendus.

« S'il te plaît. »

Il lui jeta un regard de chien battu. Hermione ne put résister et, une seconde plus tard, elle lui rendait son étreinte tandis que lui affichait un sourire victorieux.

« Bien, vous êtes enfin réconciliés ! s'exclama Ginny, ravie. Et je suis sûre que Harry dit vrai. Avec tous les événements, Malefoy a forcément changé. Tout le monde change.  
\- C'est vrai, approuva le Gryffondor, soulagé d'avoir du soutien. Il reste un Serpentard hautain imbu de sa personne mais il est... sympathique.  
\- Sympathique ? Harry, tu parles de ton pire ennemi, fit Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
\- Poudlard est loin, maintenant. Tu sais, son père est mort à Azkaban et il n'a donc plus subit son influence à partir de là. Je pense sincèrement qu'il est devenu meilleur. Ou, du moins, qu'il est devenu lui-même, sans tous les principes de son père pour le conditionner. Et sa mère...  
\- Elle aussi est morte, non ? interrogea Ginny, à moitié sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.  
\- En effet, confirma le Survivant. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, quelques mois, tout au plus. »

Hermione poussa un petit grognement et médita cette réponse. Il était vrai que le Serpentard avait évolué dans un milieu où on en attendait énormément de lui, ce qui était la cause de son comportement, de son arrogance, de son visage insupportable. Rien que de penser à lui, la jeune femme sentait l'énervement la gagner. Mais elle devait bien admettre que ses amis n'avaient pas tort. Tout le monde pouvait changer. Et Malefoy le lui avait déjà prouvé en la surprenant quand il avait affirmé qu'il n'allait pas la traiter de sang-de-bourbe. Si ça, ce n'était pas une surprise venant de lui... La mort de ses parents avait également du l'affecter - si tant est qu'il puisse être affecté par quelque chose.

« Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance, surenchérit Ginny.  
\- Hm ...  
\- Mione, tu es la personne la plus tolérante que je connaisse. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui est capable de laisser de côté ses vieilles rancœur, c'est toi.  
\- Vous me faites presque peur à parler de lui comme ça, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus rien du Malefoy de Poudlard en lui, ironisa-t-elle.  
\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! s'exclama Harry. Il reste exaspérant, orgueilleux et arrogant, il n'arrête pas d'envoyer des piques à tout va, mais... il n'y a plus de méchanceté derrière ses mots. »

Que Harry parle de son rival ainsi commençait à convaincre la jeune femme. Elle décida d'écarter le sujet pour le moment car cela la forçait à penser aux excuses qu'elle devait présenter à Malefoy.

Les trois amis continuèrent de discuter jusqu'au moment où ils furent interrompus par un hibou qui tapait à la fenêtre. Hermione le reconnut immédiatement et, résignée, récupéra le parchemin qu'il tenait et qui ne contenait que quelques mots.

« Il ne viendra pas. »

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. Ils étaient soulagés car ils ne pouvaient pas se voir Alec en peinture mais, en même temps, ils étaient tristes pour Hermione qui subissait des déceptions à répétition. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter leur aversion envers son petit-ami.

« Il t'a dit pourquoi ? »

La brune hocha négativement la tête.

Elle fit mine de s'occuper de son plat principal pour leur tourner le dos et leur cacher son visage attristé. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était avec Alec Bannerman, de trois ans son aîné. Le jeune homme était beau, intelligent, il avait un bon travail et savait tenir une conversation. Mais malheureusement pour la jeune femme, il était aussi prétentieux et arrogant et, surtout, il n'aimait pas ses amis. Au début, il avait fait comme si, mais Harry, Ginny et Ron avaient vite saisis toute l'hypocrisie de la démarche. Depuis, Alec ne voulait plus qu'elle les voie et, quand elle voulait faire un repas comme celui-ci, il finissait toujours pas décliner en prétextant une quelconque affaire de dernière minute. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du rompre mais sa gentillesse lui disait de lui laisser une chance. Et puis, redevenir la seule du groupe à être célibataire ne l'enchantait guère.

Un coup frappé à la porte la tira de ses pensées. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir, suivie de Ginny et Harry qui n'avaient qu'une hâte : voir la nouvelle petite-amie de Ron.

« Alors Ron, qui est l'heureuse él... Parkinson ? s'étrangla Hermione. »

Il eut un instant de flottement. Harry et Ginny se regardaient, plus qu'étonnés, Hermione faisait l'aller-retour en Ron et Pansy, Ron était rouge et Pansy le fixait.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, Ronald, tu ne m'écoutes jamais, commença à râler la Parkinson. Je vais y aller.  
\- Non, non ! s'exclama Hermione. »

Ginny et Harry lui jetèrent un regard surpris mais elle même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Plus elle fixait Ron et Pansy, plus la situation lui paraissait étrange mais elle ne se sentait pas en colère de voir son meilleur ami sortir avec une de leurs ennemies de Poudlard. Étonnée, oui. Énervée, non. Peut-être cherchait-elle à se montrer aimable avec un Serpentard pour excuser son comportement auprès d'un autre. Ou alors elle voulait juste laisser une chance à la femme que son meilleur ami souhaitait leur présenter. Gardant en tête les mots de ses amis, gardant à l'esprit que tout le monde changeait et qu'elle serait intolérante de ne pas laisser cette chance à la Serpentard, elle s'effaça pour leur laisser la place d'entrer.

« Allez, entrez.  
\- Euh Mione ? demanda Ron en se raclant la gorge, ses joues devenant encore plus rouges.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Euh... comme j'avais peur que Pansy se sente un peu seule j'ai... je lui ai proposé d'amener un ami. Hum ça te dérange ? »

Son regard se fit suppliant. Hermione échangea un regard avec le couple déjà présent et haussa les épaules.

« Un Serpentard de plus, un de moins. »

Au même moment, elle pensa qu'il pourrait s'agir de Malefoy et ouvrit la bouche pour revenir sur ses paroles mais elle vit entrer Blaise Zabini à la suite du nouveau couple et fut soulagée. Hermione les fit s'installer à table. Comme elle avait prévu une place pour Alec mais que celui-ci n'était pas là, Zabini avait une place toute prête pour lui. Elle servit de quoi boire et amena les toasts pour l'apéritif. Un petit silence gêné se posa sur la tablée pendant qu'elle promenait son regard sur les sorciers présents. Puis, sans prévenir, elle éclata de rire. Tout le monde la regarda, se demandant si elle était devenue folle.

« Si on m'avait dit un jour que mon équipier serait mon pire ennemi et que je mangerais, chez moi, avec deux Serpentard, dont l'une qui est la petite-amie de Ron... Je crois que je l'aurais envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle et ce fut contagieux. Si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment là, il aurait vu six sorciers entrain de rire à gorge déployée sans aucune raison apparente comme s'ils étaient les plus vieux amis du monde. Ils finirent par se calmer et Hermione leva son verre.

« À une... réconciliation entre les maisons ? »

Les autres levèrent leur verre à leur tour et trinquèrent avec elle.

« Hermione, tu viens de dire que ton équipier était ton pire ennemi ? demanda soudainement Ron.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai que je ne t'en n'ai pas parlé quand on est venues te voir, soupira-t-elle. Oui, je travaille avec Malefoy. Joie et bonheur. »

Puis se rappelant que deux Serpentard qui avaient été ses amis ou du moins sa cour à Poudlard se trouvaient là, elle leur jeta un regard anxieux, espérant qu'elle ne les avait pas vexés. Mais Pansy fixait tour à tour Hermione et Blaise, énervée.

« Drago est rentré ?! s'écria-t-elle.  
\- Visiblement oui puisqu'il travaille dans le même bureau que moi, répondit Hermione en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.  
\- Et il ne m'a rien dit ? Ah il va m'entendre. Ah ça oui. T'étais au courant, Blaise ?  
\- Vaguement...  
\- QUOI ? Ah je vais vous tuer tous les deux. »

La blonde fixait son ami d'un regard noir. Ron levait les yeux vers le plafond et on sentait bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'en mêler. Sa petite-amie avait un tempérament volcanique.

« Il voulait juste prendre du temps avant de nous voir, Pansy.  
\- Et prendre du temps pour quoi ? Je suis sa meilleure amie, on aurait du se voir, je l'aurais emmené boire un verre, on serait sorti, on aurait fait les boutiques, il m'aurait raconté la France, je lui aurais prouvé par A plus B que sa décision était la bonne et je l'aurais félicité d'avoir enfin...  
\- C'est justement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas te le dire tout de suite, l'interrompit le Serpentard, amusé. Tu es pire qu'un scroutt à pétard et il avait envie de calme, surtout après... »

Blaise s'interrompit, souhaitant conserver un secret qui n'appartenait qu'à son meilleur ami. La comparaison ne plut pas à Pansy et pour éviter un meurtre à sa table, Hermione se leva et annonça le dîner. Au moins, en mangeant, ils auraient moins le temps de se disputer. Sauf s'ils décidaient de se tuer à coup de fourchette. La même idée avait traversé l'esprit de Pansy car celle-ci contemplait ses couverts d'un air pensif.

« Alors Ron, raconte nous comment tu as rencontré Pansy ! ordonna Harry à la fois pour faire diversion et pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Pire qu'une fille, souffla Ginny à Hermione, suffisamment fort pour que le concerné l'entende. »

Ron, devenu tout rouge, se lança :

« Et bien, Pansy tient un petit magasin de vêtements et...  
\- Petit ? l'interrompit la concernée. Est-ce que je dis de ta boutique qu'elle est petite moi, Ronald ?  
\- Mais c'est vrai, elle est petite. Le magasin de George est bien plus grand !  
\- Faux !  
\- Vrai !  
\- Non, tu mens. Et puis tu ne sais même pas raconter les histoires. Laisse moi raconter. Je me promenais au chemin de Traverse car ma _grande_ boutique, expliqua-t-elle en appuyant ce mot d'un air entendu, était fermée pour midi quand un grand benêt roux m'est rentré dedans. Il m'a renversé ce que contenait son verre dessus. Sur un chemisier blanc, tout neuf ! Il s'est excusé puis est rentré dans sa _petite_ boutique alors je l'ai suivi pour lui demander poliment de me rembourser ma chemise qu'il venait de rendre immettable.  
\- Poliment ? s'étrangla Ron. Tu es entrée comme une harpie dans le magasin en hurlant que tu allais me scalper et que tous les Weasley méritaient la potence. »

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler avec un bout de patate. Elle toussa pour retrouver son souffle, les yeux rouges. Exploser de rire en mangeant n'était pas conseillé pour la santé. Les larmes aux yeux, elle attrapa son verre pour éloigner le fou rire qui menaçait de pointer, toussotant une nouvelle fois pour écarter à la fois ses éclats de rire et le dernier bout de patate coincé dans sa gorge.

« Même pas vrai. Et ce goujat a refusé. Finalement il m'a proposé un restaurant en échange. Mais ma chemise est foutue !  
\- Mais à la place on est ensemble ! se réjouit Ron.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, marmonna la blonde. »

Cette fois-ci, Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et, entre deux hoquets, affirmèrent à Ron qu'elles adoraient sa petite amie. Celui-ci, vexé, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, mon meilleur ami sortirait avec une Serpentard... lâcha Harry.  
\- Et moi donc, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse de sortir avec un Gryffondor roux ? répliqua Pansy. »

Complètement écroulées sur la table, Ginny et Hermione n'arrivaient pas à faire passer leur fou rire.

« Oh, oh lala, c'est mille fois mieux que Lavande, gloussa Ginny, faisant repartir Hermione de plus belle. »

Harry eut également un petit sourire mais se mordit les joues pour ne pas rejoindre sa petite-amie et sa meilleure amie par solidarité avec Ron. Celui-ci était toujours vexé tandis que Blaise semblait prendre tout le monde pour des fous. Qu'on puisse préférer Pansy à n'importe qui d'autre semblait le rendre complète hébété. Drago avait raison, en fait. Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas fréquentables du tout. Il ne put cependant retenir un sourire amusé. Mais Pansy n'avait retenu qu'une chose : Lavande.

« C'est qui cette Lavande ? s'écria-t-elle.  
\- Mais c'est personne ! Je suis sorti avec elle à Poudlard et...  
\- TU LUI PARLES TOUJOURS ?  
\- N... non.  
\- Ça va. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle reprit sa fourchette.

« Mon pauvre Ron, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué, soupira Zabini, amusé.  
\- Tais-toi, toi ! »

Pansy lui jeta un nouveau regard noir mais cela n'affecta nullement Blaise. Il avait l'habitude du caractère de son amie et cela ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula ainsi. Des petites disputes entre Ron et Pansy, mais Hermione sentait bien que la réconciliation se ferait une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés, des remarques assassines de Blaise, Ginny et Hermione qui riaient devant l'air dépité du Weasley et Harry qui tenta de le soutenir mais qui, n'y tenant plus, finit par exploser de rire lui aussi devant son air déconfit. Après le repas ils jouèrent à un jeu sorcier, à base d'alcool et de cartes. La soirée arriva à son terme quand Ginny et Harry décidèrent de rentrer, la jeune femme commençant à être trop alcoolisée au goût de son petit-ami et de son frère. Elle se mettait en effet à raconter pas mal de moments gênants pour le plus grand bonheur des deux Serpentard. Pansy et Ron en firent de même. La blonde avait beaucoup bu mais elle tenait encore debout. Seuls ses propos n'étaient plus très cohérents.

« Roooooonald ! Semaine prochaine, repas chez moiiii avec vous touuus, fit-elle en englobant l'appartement. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'un nouveau repas fut programmé. Zabini parti en dernier afin d'aider Hermione à ranger. Quelques coups de baguette plus tard, l'appartement était propre. Pensif, le jeune homme s'appuya contre l'îlot central.

« Alors comme ça tu bosses avec Malefoy ?  
\- Euh... oui.  
\- Il ne m'avait pas dit que c'était toi, son équipière.  
\- Il doit sûrement avoir honte, soupira la brune, amère.  
\- Hmm. »

Il ne lui posa pas plus de questions et, lui souhaitant bonne nuit, transplana à son tour. Hermione fila se glisser sous sa couette. Cette soirée avait été étrange : elle avait reçu, chez elle, deux Serpentard qu'elle n'aimait pas à Poudlard. Qui était, en plus, les deux meilleurs amis de Drago Malefoy. Et au final, ils s'étaient tous très bien entendus et avaient passé une très bonne soirée. Avec une dernière pensée pour ce que lui avait dit Blaise au sujet de Malefoy, elle sombra dans le sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

**magiehp** : contente que ça te plaise =)

 **sarahblue1** : Blaise connait Drago mieux que personne, avec Pansy, du coup il sait qu'il a changé et qu'il a un regard quelque peu différent sur ces histoires de sang :P Et oui, je vois Pansy comme une Serpentard légèrement hystérique sur les bords ahah xD

 **mama** : je n'avais pas écrit de chapitre entre Blaise et Drago mais je pourrais peut-être en rajouter un, je verrais ! Avant de poster, je relis chaque chapitre et je fais des modifications donc je prends note et si je suis inspirée, il y en aura un ! Peut-être pas un chapitre entier, mais au moins un bout ! Et je suis désolée, elle va le faire, huhu... J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue ;)

 **Milimagine** : vu que vous êtes deux à me demander des moments entre Serpentard, je vais essayer d'en intégrer un peu plus, promis =) ! Contente que Ron/Pansy vous plaise en tout cas ! *-* Et oui, Alec est insupportable, il ne faut pas l'aimer, lalala !

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! *-*

 **• VI** **•**

 _Toc toc toc. Toc toc toc. TOC. TOC. TOC._

Hermione émergea, se demandant qui faisait autant de bruit. A moitié réveillée, elle avait l'impression qu'un scroutt à pétard était entrain de foncer dans sa porte. Elle regarda son réveil et vit qu'on lui avait enlevé quinze minutes de sommeil. Avec un soupir mécontent, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Qui pouvait venir chez elle un lundi matin à une heure aussi matinale ? Elle regarda rapidement sa tête dans le miroir accroché à la porte. Ses yeux étaient encore à moitié fermés à cause du réveil brutal dont ils avaient été victimes et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui faisaient une crinière de lion. Elle les attacha rapidement en un chignon désordonné, se frotta les yeux, lissa son pyjama et se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte face aux _TOC TOC TOC_ qui devenaient de plus en plus violents.

« Malefoy, soupira-t-elle. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?  
\- On a une affaire. »

Sans se faire inviter, il entra d'un pas princier dans l'appartement, sûr de son bon droit. Il n'accorda aucun regard à la jeune femme comme si elle n'était là que pour lui ouvrir la porte.

« Fait comme chez toi, marmonna la brune en refermant la porte. »

Malefoy observa l'appartement d'un œil critique. Il était petit, très petit selon lui, car sa chambre même était plus grande que cet endroit, mais aménagé avec goût, il devait bien le reconnaître. L'ambiance qui s'en dégageait était chaleureuse et accueillante. Son inspection finie, il posa son regard sur son équipière et resta surpris face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Hermione portait un simple tee-shirt qui n'avait rien de très féminin et un mini-short. Ses cheveux attachés en un rapide chignon dégageaient son visage à peine réveillé. Alors qu'il la détaillait, continuant son examen, une pensée insidieuse s'imposa à lui.

 _Désirable ? On parle de Granger, mon pauvre Drago. Tu es juste en manque de fille depuis trop longtemps, c'est ça._

Mais même s'il refoula cette pensée, il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait trouvée très tentante. Sa tenue dévoilait ses jambes et ses cuisses, laissant libre court à l'imagination du blond. Plus encore, son tee-shirt était tendu par sa poitrine et la pointe de ses tétons se dessinait librement sous le tissu, laissant tout le loisir à ses pensées de dériver et d'imaginer milles et une choses. Vêtue ainsi, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à une Miss-je-sais-tout insupportable. Oui, même s'il refusait de se le dire, ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait énormément et il du malgré tout faire un effort pour ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguer plus loin.

Sentant que Malefoy la dévisageait, Hermione rougit et se détourna. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'il pouvait la trouver désirable étant donné que son air hautain et ses yeux impénétrables n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'un désintérêt immense pour sa petite personne. La brune était gênée de se montrer en pyjama devant son ennemi mais n'avait absolument pas conscience d'à quel point elle était sexy, vêtue ainsi. Elle pensait plutôt qu'il la comparait intérieurement à un épouvantail. La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer son petit-déjeuner. Elle sentait toujours le regard du blond sur elle mais au moins, elle ne le voyait plus et se sentait moins gênée.

« On a une affaire, répéta-t-il.  
\- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre que j'arrive au bureau ? D'ailleurs, comment tu sais que j'habite ici ?  
\- Pansy.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Pansy. Par ta faute, elle est venue hier me hurler dessus, complètement saoule, en me disant que je n'étais pas un bon ami, que je la décevais, etc. Du grand Pansy. Quand je lui ai demandé qui lui avait dit que j'étais en Angleterre, elle m'a raconté votre petite soirée et m'a appris que tu habitais ici.  
\- Je vois. »

Qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque sur le fait que ses amis avaient mangé avec des Gryffondor l'étonna mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle nota cependant ce fait et l'intégra dans la case « confirmation des propos de Harry et Ginny.

« Et comment tu sais qu'on a une affaire de si bon matin ?  
\- J'étais au bureau en avance. »

La brune avait terminé de tout préparer, elle posa deux tasses sur l'îlot, de quoi manger et s'installa sur une chaise, invitant Malefoy à en faire de même en poussant une des tasses de son côté. Ses bonnes habitudes prenaient le dessus. Même si elle le détestait, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, debout, planté au milieu de son appartement, pendant qu'elle prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Elle l'observa et remarqua les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ce qui expliquait sa présence si matinale au bureau. Raison de plus pour qu'il déjeune et se réveille avec une bonne tasse de thé. Anglais comme il était, il ne supportait sûrement pas le café.

Malefoy hésita, contemplant la tasse comme s'il s'agissait d'une entité capable de lui lancer un sortilège de mort sur le champ mais consentit finalement à s'installer face à la brune. Il huma prudemment le liquide contenu dans la tasse. L'odeur lui plut car un lueur appréciative passa rapidement dans ses yeux et il porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Bon, explique moi ?  
\- La Brigade de police magique a demandé la présence d'Aurors sur une de leurs affaires. Il y a eu trois meurtres de sorciers né-moldus et, à chaque fois, la marque des ténèbres était tracée à côté des corps.  
\- Elle n'était pas dans les airs ? s'étonna la brune.  
\- Non. La Brigade pense que le meurtrier ne cherche pas à afficher ses meurtres à la vue de tous. Il ne s'agit pas, comme lorsque les Mangemorts agissaient sous le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'indiquer à tous qu'un meurtre a été commis là où se trouve la marque mais plutôt de revendiquer l'assassinat une fois qu'il a été découvert.  
\- Hm, ça se tient. Une piste ?  
\- Ils n'en avaient aucune mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose, lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. »

 _Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de s'attribuer tout le mérite_ , pensa la jeune femme avec ironie.

« Tous les meurtres ont eu lieu dans un certain périmètre qui ne comprend qu'un village de sorciers. Si on part d'un principe que c'est un Mangemort qui a fait ça, il y a de fortes chances qu'il y habite, donc on devrait commencer par là. »

Hermione hocha la tête et du reconnaître, intérieurement, il était hors de question qu'elle l'avoue à voix haute, que Malefoy avait fait du bon travail.

« Je me prépare et on y va, alors. »

Elle termina son thé d'un trait et, sans un mot de plus, elle attrapa des affaires propres et se dirigea sous la douche.

Pendant ce temps Malefoy en profita pour inspecter un peu plus l'appartement. Il entendit l'eau qui se mettait à couler et du faire un effort pour ne pas penser à son équipière, nue, sous la douche. Le souvenir de ses seins sous son tee-shirt s'imposa à son esprit. Il secoua la tête. Elle avait peut-être changé, était peut-être devenue une femme mais elle restait une Gryffondor insupportable. Qu'il devait supporter. Avec un soupir de mépris, il se mit à farfouiller dans les bibliothèques. Que des livres tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres, mais cela avait le mérite d'occuper son esprit et de le focaliser sur autre chose que sur le corps de Granger.

« Je ne te dérange pas, ça va ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua-t-il, hautain. »

La brune avait tiré les rideaux blancs et dévoilé sa chambre. Mais Malefoy n'y fit pas attention, portant plutôt son regard sur la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un œil noir. Elle avait revêtu un simple pantalon, des chaussures plates et un débardeur beige, mais il dut reconnaître qu'elle était...

 _Belle ? Non mais ça va pas Malefoy. C'est une sa... non, je me suis promis d'arrêter avec ces conneries de sangs. Mais elle reste... Granger._

Inconsciente de ce que se disait Malefoy, Hermione attrapa sa baguette et se tourna vers lui.

« On peut y aller. »

Le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction montrant qu'il l'avait entendue mais s'avança vers la porte. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à faire ce qu'elle aurait du faire la semaine dernière déjà. Elle attrapa le poignet de son équipier pour l'arrêter et le faire se retourner mais celui tressaillit et le retira avec violence. Son changement change alors du tout au tout. Ses yeux étaient devenus de glace et elle le vit serrer les poings pendant qu'il la regardait comme si elle n'existait pas. La Gryffondor le fixa, interdite, blessée par sa réaction. La stupéfaction laissa petit à petit la place à la colère. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce qu'il se laisse toucher par une vulgaire née-moldue ? Qu'elle était idiote. D'une voix beaucoup plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle déclara néanmoins :

« Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. On est équipiers, qu'on le veuille ou non, et on doit bosser ensemble. Autant faire des efforts pour que ça se passe bien.  
\- D'accord.  
\- D'accord ! répéta-t-elle, énervée par son manque de réaction face à ses excuses. »

Puis elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif et sortit sur le palier.

Malefoy la regarda, sentant son agacement flotter dans l'air. Il avait encore l'impression que la main de Granger était sur son poignet et passa sa propre main sur celui-ci, comme pour faire disparaître le fantôme du contact indésirable. Un rictus lui tordit les lèvres quand il posa les yeux sur l'endroit où elle l'avait touché. Puis, maître de lui-même, comme toujours, il reprit son flegme habituel. Voyant que son équipière marchait d'un pas décidé dans le couloir, il l'interpella d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie.

« Tu vas où, Granger ?  
\- Au... »

En effet, elle ne savait pas où il fallait aller. Malefoy s'approcha de sa démarche féline, l'air narquois. Il tendit son bras et attendit que la jeune femme l'attrape pour pouvoir transplaner.

« Granger?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si tu ne me touche pas, tu pourras pas transplaner et tu ne sais pas où on doit aller.  
\- Tiens, tu acceptes que je te touche maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, acide. »

Mais elle fit quand même ce qu'il lui avait dit, sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Malefoy resta quelques secondes à la fixer, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa brusque colère. Il était pourtant doué pour cerner les caractères des autres individus. Sauf avec Granger. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir quelles seraient ses réactions et, d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais pu. Comme quand elle l'avait frappé, à Poudlard. A ce souvenir, une honte cuisante monta en lui et il eut presque envie de porter sa main à sa joue. Elle avait beau sembler prude et gentille, il savait qu'une véritable lionne sommeillait en elle mais ne pouvait jamais prévoir quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillerait pour attaquer. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lire en Granger aussi bien qu'il lisait en n'importe qu'elle autre fille l'intriguait énormément et son intérêt pour la brune alla en grandissant, en même temps que son agacement à l'idée qu'une femme lui soit impénétrable. Toutes les filles étaient tellement prévisibles. Enfin, toutes celles qu'il avait pu mettre dans son lit. Elles transpiraient de désir dès qu'il apparaissait dans la même pièce qu'elle et il n'avait alors qu'à faire son choix pour choisir celle qui partagerait un court instant avec le Serpentard. Mais la Gryffondor n'était pas ce genre de fille là et elle s'imposait un peu comme un défi. Il fallait qu'il arrive à la comprendre, sans se rendre compte que cet intérêt soudain pour la brune cachait peut-être plus qu'une simple envie de pouvoir prévoir ses réactions.

Cependant il ne fit aucune remarque et transplana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Milimagine** : Tu as très bien résumé ^^ Oui et non, pour l'enquête :P Il y en aura une autre, qui se révélera intimement liée à celle-ci, et qui va suivre le duo pendant un moment ! 

**•** **VII •**

Cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'ils étaient à Cirencenster. Ils avaient pris une chambre dans l'auberge du village, après un ordre de Williamson, afin d'être sur place le temps de leur enquête. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Pas un indice qui aurait pu leur indiquer que le meurtrier se trouvait dans ce village. Pas un témoignage qui aurait pu les orienter vers une piste ou une autre. Et même si la Gryffondor préférait cela à un nouveau meurtre, pas de nouveau corps qui aurait pu leur fournir des indices. Hermione était d'accord que l'hypothèse de Malefoy tenait la route : c'était le village sorcier le plus proche des trois meurtres et de nombreux sorciers de sang-pur vivaient ici. Mais il était facile de transplaner et rien ne leur garantissait que le coupable habitait ici. Cependant, Williamson leur avait demandé de persévérer. S'ils ne découvraient vraiment rien à la fin de cette semaine, ils pourraient rentrer à Londres. Ils n'auraient alors plus qu'à attendre que le meurtrier refasse surface, pour le malheur d'un autre né-moldu. Cette idée donnait envie de vomir à Hermione mais elle savait très bien que c'était parfois la seule solution pour coincer un tueur.

La cohabitation entre les deux Aurors était tendue. Ils devaient partager une chambre et Hermione dormait sur un matelas à même le sol, Malefoy ayant refusé de lui laisser le lit. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une excessive galanterie de la part du Serpentard, mais qu'il s'approprie le grand lit deux places alors qu'ils venaient à peine de pénétrer dans la chambre l'avait énormément offusquée. Depuis, elle gardait cette petite rancœur au fond d'elle et ne cessait de ruminer contre son colocataire. Ils se disputaient aussi souvent que possible, pour tout et pour rien, et avaient tous deux les nerfs à vifs. Les rares discussions qu'ils avaient débutaient et se terminaient par des cris et des regards meurtriers. Plus le temps passait, plus la brune était convaincue qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être coéquipiers. Hermione avait bien tenté de se montrer agréable mais le naturel de Malefoy avait vite mis ses efforts à mal. Il était toujours froid, hautain, arrogant, comme si ce qu'ils avaient décidé dans l'appartement de la Gryffondor avant leur départ n'avait jamais été dit.

Actuellement, ils étaient enfermés dans la chambre. Ils avaient déjà interrogé un grand nombre des sorciers vivants ici et Hermione tournait en rond, attendant que la famille qu'elle souhaitait interroger rentre chez elle. Malefoy ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient debout, c'est à dire depuis cinq heures, et la colère montait, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Sachant que le patron de l'établissement n'aimerait pas beaucoup qu'elle casse des vitres dans une énième dispute, elle se contenait, évitant de poser les yeux sur le Serpentard nonchalamment allongé sur le lit. N'y tenant plus, elle attrapa sa baguette et sortit en claquant la porte.

Dehors, le soleil de juin brillait et il faisait suffisamment chaud pour qu'elle reste assise dans un coin à profiter de l'air frais, loin de son soit-disant équipier. Elle ne comptait pas aller bien loin, des fois qu'ils aient quelque chose à faire en équipe, comme se hurler dessus, aussi s'installa-t-elle sur un banc, en face de l'auberge et ferma les yeux pour profiter du beau temps. Ils n'avançaient pas sur leur enquête et ça les énervait tous les deux, ce qui causait en grande partie les tensions. Si ça continuait, ils allaient devoir rentrer et attendre un nouveau meurtre en espérant avoir des indices. Et c'était hors de question pour la jeune femme.

***

Malefoy était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Il avait entendu Granger sortir mais n'avait pas amorcé le moindre mouvement, soulagé de pouvoir être enfin seul. Une semaine et demie complète avec la Gryffondor, c'était trop pour ses nerfs. Il avait accepté le pas qu'elle avait fait vers lui dans son appartement mais très vite, l'agacement avait repris le dessus. Elle était une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, elle parlait tout le temps, avait toujours besoin de sortir des références pour chaque choses qu'ils faisaient et surtout elle se montrait aimable. Et Malefoy n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se montrerait aimable avec lui. Il préférait la voir en colère, c'était beaucoup plus amusant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ce besoin de l'énerver, mais il ne savait pas communiquer autrement avec elle. De plus, il était énervé contre lui car il n'arrêtait pas de la trouver... désirable. Et ça, il le refusait. Il ne pouvait pas trouver sa pire ennemie désirable. Quand il avait su qu'il allait devoir faire équipe avec elle, il avait accepté ce fait et s'était promis de tout faire pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Mais pas au point de la trouver belle ou de papoter aimablement avec elle. Ça non. Il entendait déjà le tableau de son père lui dire qu'il était la honte de sa famille et qu'il déshonorait les Malefoy. Son père avait beau être mort à Azkaban, il trouvait malgré tout le moyen de l'agacer prodigieusement. Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé le fait qu'il devienne Auror, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son fils unique devrait travailler et risquer sa vie alors que sa fortune lui assurait tout ce dont il avait besoin, et avait tenu un discours de plus d'une heure au Serpentard, avant que celui-ci ne tourne les talons malgré les protestations de Lucius. Geste qu'il avait amèrement regretté car son père avait tenu à le morigéner sévèrement, comme s'il était encore en vie et qu'il pouvait toujours se permettre de punir son fils.

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri aigu le tira de ses pensées. Avec vivacité, il attrapa sa baguette et transplana devant la porte de l'auberge, préférant la rapidité de ce moyen que la lenteur des escaliers à descendre à pied. Sous ses yeux, Hermione était entrain d'esquiver des sortilèges que lui envoyait une silhouette encapuchonnée. Son adversaire lança un nouveau sortilège, et le trait vert fusa vers la jeune femme.

« HERMIONE ! hurla Malefoy. »

Heureusement, la jeune femme avait de bons réflexes et elle se jeta sur le côté, évitant ainsi le sortilège de mort. Le sorcier qui l'attaquait se tourna alors vers Malefoy, déconcentré par le cri que celui-ci avait poussé. L'Auror profita de ce fait pour lancer un Stupéfix que le mage encapuchonné ne put éviter, hésitant entre attaquer le Serpentard ou s'occuper de Hermione, toute proche de lui. Cette hésitation lui fut défavorable. Une fois qu'il fut inerte, définitivement maîtrisé, Malefoy le ligota pour plus de sûreté et s'avança vers Hermione, toujours à terre.

La brune serrait les dents, le nez enfoncé dans le sol. Sa cheville l'élançait douloureusement et elle n'avait pas besoin de se redresser pour savoir qu'elle était cassée. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et ne tarda pas à voir le bout des chaussures de Malefoy apparaître.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir seule, t'es complètement inconsciente ? cria le jeune homme. C'est pas pour rien qu'on est en équipe, c'est pour éviter ce genre de situations.  
\- Ah parce que tu as tout fait pour me retenir bien sur, répliqua la jeune femme, amère.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es partie sans prévenir.  
\- Et ce n'est pas la mienne si ta présence devenait étouffante.  
\- Granger, si je pouvais, je t'étoufferais tout court, rétorqua-t-il, glacial et exaspéré par ses répliques.  
\- Oh Malefoy, FOUS MOI LA PAIX. Va t'occuper de l'autre sorcier et FOUS MOI LA PAIX. »

Elle bascula sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Elle venait de se battre contre un sorcier qui l'avait attaquée par surprise, sa cheville était cassée et elle était à bout de nerfs. Alors que le blond vienne en rajouter une couche, c'était trop. Mais Malefoy ne partit pas, elle sentait toujours sa présence agaçante à côté d'elle. Il se pencha et attrapa la jambe blessée d'une main délicate. Le contact avec ses doigts fit frissonner la brune qui se redressa sur les coudes pour observer ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu as mal où ?  
\- À la cheville. »

Il releva très doucement le pantalon et passa délicatement ses doigts sur la partie désignée et là encore la brune tressaillit. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur. Le simple contact des doigts de Malefoy sur sa peau créait des frissons. Il avait la peau douce et froide comme son caractère, mais cela n'avait rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. Le Serpentard prit sa baguette et, un sortilège plus tard, une attelle enserrait sa cheville.

« Je ne pourrais pas y réparer, il faut que tu ailles à Sainte-Mangouste.  
\- C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy ? soupira Hermione d'un air sombre.  
\- Je viens t'aider pour ta cheville et j'ai un problème ? C'est plutôt toi qui en a un, répliqua-t-il, agacé qu'elle mette ses efforts à mal.  
\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu viens me hurler dessus que je suis une abrutie et la seconde d'après tu t'occupes de ma blessure. Alors je répète, c'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- Il n'y en a aucun. Tu n'avais pas à partir sans me prévenir et je n'ai pas à te laisser là, blessée. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne, une équipe, non ?  
\- Tiens, tu parles de nouveau de nous comme une équipe, railla-t-elle, agacée.  
\- J'ai jamais cessé de le faire, c'est toi qui m'a insulté dans le bureau, toi qui ne voulait pas travailler avec moi, répliqua-t-il froidement. »

Hermione soupira. Le Malefoy glacé et distant revenait. Cependant, elle savait que crier ne servirait à rien de plus qu'à le faire se renfermer. Alors elle adopta un ton calme, presque doux, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant boudeur.

« Et je me suis excusée. Mais depuis, tu ne fais que m'ignorer et m'énerver.  
\- C'est peut-être notre seul moyen de communication. »

La brune resta un instant pensive, étonnée qu'il en soit arrivé à cette conclusion. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il réfléchissait à leur équipe ? Étrangement, cette pensée lui plaisait assez car cela signifiait qu'il ne l'ignorait pas complètement. Oui, il avait peut-être raison. Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils communiquer qu'en se disputant.

« Bon, aide-moi à me lever, ordonna-t-elle. »

Malefoy ne répliqua rien, pour son plus grand bonheur et l'aida à clopiner jusqu'au corps stupéfixié.

« Tu crois que c'est lui ? demanda la brune.  
\- Il y a de fortes chances. Nous n'avons pas été spécialement discrets, il doit savoir que nous sommes Aurors et les questions que nous avons posées sont sûrement remontées à ses oreilles. De plus, il était prêt à te tuer et...  
\- Et je suis une née-moldue, termina-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Enlève lui sa capuche et voyons s'il a la marque.  
\- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Granger. »

Mais Malefoy s'exécuta. Le visage ne disait rien à Hermione pourtant son équipier soupira. Il releva la manche et ils purent voir la marque des ténèbres.

« C'est Jugson. Même s'il n'est pas l'auteur des crimes, ce dont je doute, on a un moins arrêté un Mangemort, remarqua le blond. »

Hermione opina du chef. Les dix jours n'auront pas été inutiles. Malefoy se chargea de rassembler leurs affaires et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils transplanèrent au Ministère. Au moment de transplaner, Hermione se figea et porta un regard songeur sur le Serpentard. Elle venait de réaliser que Malefoy l'avait appelée par son prénom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marine.v.23** : Merci beaucoup ! =)

 **Milimagine** : Oui je suis d'accord, c'est dommage de ne pas exploiter le fait qu'ils sont une équipe d'Auror. C'est pour ça qu'il y aura des missions, etc !

 **Maxine3482** : Merciiii ! Et justement, un deuxième chapitre va suivre !

 **•** **VIII •**

Hermione s'éclipsa vers la bibliothèque dès que Pansy et Ron commencèrent à se chamailler. Elle était arrivée un peu en avance chez la Parkinson et celle-ci avait tenu à lui faire visiter son manoir. De taille modeste, il était cependant agréable et chaleureux, au plus grand étonnement de la brune qui se disait sérieusement qu'elle devait réviser ses préjugés. Puis elles étaient retournées au salon et le couple avait commencé à se disputer alors elle s'était discrètement éloignée. Hermione sourit néanmoins à cette image. Ils avaient beau se crier dessus à tout va, ça n'était pas sérieux et ça ne durait pas bien longtemps.

La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle. La bibliothèque était immense avec de grandes étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond et une échelle pour accéder aux plus hauts rayons. Dès qu'elle avait vu cette pièce, Hermione n'avait eu qu'une envie : y retourner. Immédiatement la Gryffondor se perdit dans les livres. Elle passait les rayons un à un, lisant les titres, notant mentalement ceux qu'elle demanderait à Pansy de lui prêter. Il y en avait un nombre incalculable et Hermione espéra avoir un jour une maison assez grande pour lui permettre de dédier une pièce à ses livres. Elle n'en n'ouvrit cependant aucun, sachant qu'elle serait ensuite plongée dans sa lecture et qu'elle n'aurait aucune envie d'en sortir.

« Toujours fourrée dans les bouquins, Granger ? »

Hermione sursauta. Elle n'avait entendu personne entrer. Elle se retourna pour faire face au blond qui la regardait, narquois.

« Toujours derrière moi, Malefoy ? Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. »

Les deux Aurors étaient rentrés de leur mission depuis quelques jours déjà. Malgré sa cheville, Hermione avait insisté pour assister à l'interrogatoire. Le Mangemort n'avait pas chercher à cacher ce qu'il avait fait, au contraire. Il avait rapidement avoué – avec fierté, au plus grand dam de la jeune femme – qu'il était le meurtrier. Affaire classée. Malefoy avait ensuite insisté pour l'accompagner à Sainte-Mangouste, à sa grande surpris et ne l'avait laissée qu'une fois sa cheville soignée. Le reste de la semaine avait été plutôt calme car les tensions entre les deux sorciers s'étaient apaisées, même s'ils étaient encore bien loin d'être deux équipiers aussi soudés que les autres.

« Dans tes rêves, Granger.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Il me semble être invité au dîner de Pansy, ironisa-t-il. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'elle se doutait qu'il serait invité, mais ça n'expliquait pas sa présence dans cette bibliothèque. Le Serpentard le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas révéler la réelle raison qui l'avait poussé à pénétrer dans cette pièce. Dire à Granger qu'il l'avait vue dans le couloir alors qu'il pénétrait dans le manoir et qu'il avait préféré la suivre plutôt que d'interrompre les réconciliations poussées de Weasmoche et Pansy n'était aucunement envisageable. Il préférait se dire qu'il était arrivé ici par pur hasard que par envie de voir et de parler avec la Gryffondor.

« Et Weasley et Pansy sont encore entrain de se taper dessus. Sauf que, la connaissant, ils vont finir par se sauter dessus. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, termina-t-il de sa voix traînante. »

Hermione rougit face au sous-entendu pour le plus grand bonheur de Malefoy qui afficha un sourire sarcastique.

« Que tu es prude. »

Elle ne répliqua pas et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Hors de question qu'elle retourne dans le salon si le couple était entrain de se réconcilier.

« Malefoy ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu me détestes ? »

La question était sortie toute seule et Hermione se sentit de nouveau rougir. Malefoy ne laissa rien paraître d'autre qu'un sourcil levé, interrogateur. Il s'avança, de sa démarche féline, jusqu'à un fauteuil face à la brune et s'y assit.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Hermione soupira, cherchant ses mots. Elle ne pouvait plus se défiler, maintenant qu'elle avait posé cette question. Malefoy ne la laisserait pas en paix si elle répondait un « Non, rien, laisse tomber ». Prenant un ton neutre, elle évoqua les raisons qui lui faisaient penser cela.

« Déjà, il y a Poudlard. Et puis j'ai l'impression que tu refuses que je t'approche, que je te parle. Mon contact te dégoûte et tu passes ton temps à me chercher ou à me crier dessus. Si nous sommes incapables de nous entendre, autant nous l'avouer tout de suite, nous ne ferons rien de bien si nous ne pouvons pas coopérer. »

Malefoy resta silencieux un instant puis finit par secouer la tête, comme si lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il allait dire, ce qui était le cas. Il avait détesté cette née-moldue durant leurs sept années à Poudlard et l'avait même haïe quand elle avait osé porter la main sur lui. Mais huit ans avait passé. Il avait eu le temps de changer – et elle aussi.

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

Un silence. Puis :

« Quand je suis revenu en Angleterre et qu'on m'a annoncé que tu allais être mon équipière, j'étais loin d'être heureux. Mais je me suis dit que je pouvais faire des efforts. Puis tu l'as appris et ta haine était tellement évidente que je me suis demandé à quoi cela servait et j'ai mis mes bonnes résolutions de côté. »

Par Salazar Serpentard, heureusement que son père ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Un Malefoy ne prenait pas de bonnes résolutions. Un Malefoy n'avouait pas tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Étrangement, il n'en ressentait aucune gêne, attendant simplement la réponse de la brune.

« Mais je me suis déjà excusée ! soupira Hermione.  
\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, lâcha le blond, subitement décidé à la titiller.  
\- Et que faut-il que je fasse ?  
\- Que tu te mettes à genoux et que tu demandes pardon au grand et beau Malefoy ! fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, sans même l'ombre d'un sourire qui aurait pu indiquer à Hermione qu'il plaisantait. »

Hermione le regarda, incrédule.

« Jamais de la vie ! se récria-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, comme une panthère bondit sur sa proie, et s'appuya sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil où elle était assise. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leur nez ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu es trop crédule. »

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration quand Malefoy s'écarta. Elle se mit à respirer normalement et se leva à son tour. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Son visage avait été si proche du sien... ses deux yeux gris, si peu expressifs, et ses lèvres, à moins d'un centimètre des siennes, son parfum qui montait jusqu'à ses narines et qu'elle avait respiré avidement.

 _Non, secoue-toi Hermione !_

La jeune femme se refusa à penser à nouveau à Malefoy si proche d'elle, même si l'idée était plaisante, surtout que son imagination ne demandait que ça, et le fixa encore quelques secondes. Il venait de plaisanter avec elle, elle devait plutôt interpréter cela comme un bon signe. Autant en profiter.

« Bon, on fait la paix alors ? »

Malefoy la fixa un instant puis hocha lentement la tête. Hermione lui tendit sa main et il la regarda, se demandant si elle devenait folle.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse de ta main, Granger ?  
\- Tu dois la serrer, expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ça scelle un accord, une promesse.  
\- La seule façon que je connais de sceller efficacement une promesse c'est de faire un Serment Inviolable, répliqua-t-il.  
\- C'est un moyen un peu extrême. Serre-moi la main, Malefoy. »

Le Serpentard lui jeta encore un regard sceptique puis se décida à obéir à la demande de la brune et lui serra la main. Il la tira alors contre lui et se pencha jusqu'à son oreille pour lui souffler : « On fait la paix. » Son souffle déclencha une série de frissons chez la jeune femme mais Malefoy était déjà parti à grandes enjambées et ne s'en rendit pas compte. Hermione resta dans la bibliothèque, tentant vainement de maîtriser les frissons qui la parcourait ainsi que la drôle de sensation qui lui serrait le ventre.

Dans un des couloirs, Malefoy s'était adossé contre un mur et respirait fortement, les yeux fermés, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Cette satanée Gryffondor avait le don de le faire réagir impulsivement. Normalement il calculait chacun de ses gestes et de ses mots mais, avec elle, il en faisait trop, en disait trop. Il ne maîtrisait plus ni sa colère, ni son envie de la taquiner. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son envie de violence envers elle quand elle l'énervait, ni son envie de la toucher quand ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait du mettre toutes ses forces pour garder le contrôle de son corps et ne pas caresser sa peau qui semblait si douce lorsqu'il s'était penchée au-dessus d'elle, assise dans son fauteuil.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon pauvre Drago ?_

Quand Hermione revint dans le salon, Harry et Ginny étaient là, ainsi que Blaise, mais Malefoy n'étaient pas réapparu. Elles s'isolèrent aussitôt avec Ginny, cette dernière fourrant un verre semblable à celui qu'elle tenait dans la main de sa meilleure amie.

« Alors, cette mission ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Harry m'a dit que vous aviez arrêté un Mangemort !  
\- En effet. Mais ce ne fut pas de tout repos, Malefoy me tapait sur les nerfs.  
\- Tapait ?  
\- Je crois qu'on vient de faire une sorte de trêve, expliqua-t-elle, sourcils froncés, comme si elle même n'y croyait pas. »

Pansy les rejoignit, intriguée par ce qu'elles tramaient.

« De quoi vous parliez ?  
\- De l'équipe que forment Malefoy et Hermione.  
\- Il paraît que tu lui tapes sur les nerfs, lâcha Pansy, égale à elle-même.  
\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Hermione. Parce que lui est un ange peut-être. »

Le concerné était revenu dans la pièce, entre temps, et elle lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas, occupé à discuter avec Blaise.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas un ange au niveau du caractère mais au niveau du physique...  
\- Gin !  
\- Hermione ! Est-ce que tu l'as bien regardé depuis un mois que tu travailles avec lui ? »

Hermione regarda Ginny qui la contemplait comme si elle avait un problème. Alors elle reporta son regard sur Malefoy. Il était vrai qu'à part ses yeux, elle ne l'avait jamais observé, trop énervé par son comportement. Malefoy avait grandit, il la dépassait de presque une tête, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Hermione qui devait toujours lever les yeux vers lui, même quand elle était énervée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés dans un savant coiffé/décoiffé et quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux qu'elle avait si souvent observés. Des yeux gris qui passaient de l'amusement à la colère en une seconde. Ses lèvres se tordaient souvent un rictus amusé mais elles restaient la plupart du temps droites. Elles n'en étaient pas moins attirantes et Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas laisser son imagination aller trop loin. Il était simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon – à la mode moldue qui avait gagné le monde sorcier, les robes étaient trop lourdes, trop chaudes, et pas du tout pratiques – mais Hermione pouvait voir que – comme cela avait été le cas pour elle qui avait pris un corps plus élancé et svelte – l'entraînement d'Auror l'avait musclé. Elle déglutit et refusa à nouveau le droit à son imagination de dessiner le corps du Serpentard dans son esprit à partir de ce qu'elle devinait.

« Arrête de baver, Mione, rigola Ginny.  
\- Je ne bave pas ! répliqua-t-elle, outrée et gênée à la fois.  
\- Alors, avoue qu'il est pas mal.  
\- Peut-être, grogna-t-elle, de mauvaise foi. Il n'en reste pas moins insupportable. »

Pansy et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Hermione devait bien s'avouer que sa meilleure amie avait raison. Malefoy était diablement attirant. Elle aurait préféré ne pas s'en rendre compte parce que, quand il tourna les yeux et qu'il croisa son regard, elle se sentit rougir comme jamais.

Le blond était finalement revenu dans le salon une fois qu'il s'était sentit plus calme et maître de lui-même, comme cela était toujours le cas, normalement. Pansy et Weasmoche s'étaient mieux tenus qu'il ne l'avait pensé puisqu'ils étaient là, et non pas enfermés dans une des innombrable chambres du manoir, ainsi que Harry et sa rouquine de petite-amie, Ginny. Il les salua amicalement – ne pouvant à nouveau s'empêcher de penser que son père le déshériterait s'il savait qu'il était ami avec Potter – puis rejoignit Blaise après s'être servit une généreuse portion de Whisky pur feu. Depuis qu'il avait travaillé avec lui sur une affaire, en France, Drago reconnaissait que Harry n'était pas si agaçant et débile qu'il l'avait pensé à Poudlard. Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait jamais directement. Quant à Ginny, il devait admettre qu'elle était vive d'esprit et gentille. Le fait qu'elle soit douée et passionnée par le Quidditch leur donnait un point commun supplémentaire. Et puis, que Pansy ait choisi un Weasley comme petit-ami lui laissait croire que Ron n'était peut-être pas aussi idiot qu'il le pensait à Poudlard.

« Tu es toujours en vie, et Hermione aussi. Dois-je en conclure que la mission s'est bien passée ? interrogea Blaise, d'une voix neutre mais avec un sourire amusé. »

Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son meilleur ami avant le départ en mission mais il avait pu lui envoyer un long hibou dans lequel il se plaignait à l'avance qu'il allait devoir supporter cette agaçante Granger. En des termes beaucoup moins aimables.

« Non, c'était une horreur. Je refuse de rester à nouveau enfermé aussi longtemps avec Granger.  
\- Je crois savoir que tu l'as gentiment accompagnée à Sainte-Mangouste, pourtant, fit Blaise, innocemment. »

Drago lui jeta un regard agacé. Blaise était doué pour être au courant de tout, tout le temps. Au plus grand malheur de Malefoy qui aurait aimé, parfois, pouvoir garder certaines choses pour lui. Mais Zabini ne le jugeait jamais – et l'inverse était vrai également – et gardait toujours ses secrets pour lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Pansy, incapable de tenir sa langue.

« Elle avait la cheville cassée, expliqua Drago, comme si cela justifiait tout.  
\- C'est vrai que tu as pour habitude d'accompagner toutes les chevilles cassées à l'hôpital. Et tu vas me dire que tu ne l'as pas croisée dans le couloir ? Pourtant vous êtes revenus à, quoi ?, cinq minutes d'intervalles ?  
\- Elle s'était rendue dans la bibliothèque et j'y étais par hasard, fit le blond en jetant un nouveau regard furieux au sorcier présent à ses côtés.  
\- Par hasard, répéta Blaise d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il pensait de la véracité des dires de son ami. Et que s'est-il passé, dans cette bibliothèque ?  
\- Elle a voulu faire la paix, avoua Drago pour se débarrasser au plus vite du Serpentard, trop curieux à son goût. »

Mais aussi pour ne pas avoir à parler de tous les détails et pour ne pas avoir à avouer son manque de contrôle face à Granger. Il refusait de voir l'étincelle d'ironie briller dans les yeux de Blaise pendant qu'il le fixerait d'un air entendu. De plus, lui-même ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait et, comme toujours, Blaise serait persuadé de le savoir, lui. Non, il allait garder les détails pour lui.

Il sentit un regard peser sur lui et croisa les yeux noisettes, pensifs, de la Gryffondor, posés sur lui. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, et ne vit donc pas que Blaise les regardait, lui et Hermione, alternativement, comme si la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux lui parlait et qu'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose.

Comme Hermione se mettait à rougir en voyant que Drago lui rendait son regard, ce dernier ne voulut pas arranger les choses, ravi de cet effet. Il ne la lâcha donc pas des yeux et elle en fit de même, refusant de détourner le regard en première, même si ses joues la brûlaient. Pansy la tira de son embarras en annonçant le repas. Hermione tourna rapidement la tête, soulagée d'échapper aux yeux gris, inquisiteurs et moqueurs, du Serpentard.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée car elle se retrouva attablée entre Malefoy et Blaise. En face d'elle, Ginny lui adressa un grand sourire. La jeune femme passa le repas à éviter le moindre contact avec Malefoy car dès que leur peau se touchaient, elle était prise de légers frissons. Au moins, elle pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de la fraîcheur qui arrivait avec le coucher du soleil et les baies vitrées grandes ouvertes. A la fin du repas, ils avaient bien mangé et bien bu. Pansy insista pour qu'ils jouent à un jeu sorcier et se hâta d'aller préparer ce qu'il fallait, laissant le soin à son elfe de maison de tout nettoyer, ce qu'il fit en un claquement de doigt.

Hermione en profita pour rester sur la terrasse à observer ce que l'on pouvait encore voir du jardin et fut rejointe par Blaise qui resta quelques instants sans parler.

« Il paraît que ça va mieux, avec Drago ?  
\- J'ai l'impression que c'est le sujet de conversation préféré, dans cette maison, marmonna la brune.  
\- Peut-être parce que vous êtes les deux qui sont le plus en conflit.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Pansy s'entend avec tout le monde – en même temps qui voudrait l'avoir comme ennemie. »

La Gryffondor eut un petit rire.

« Je m'entend également bien avec vous tous, mais ça c'est parce que je suis supérieurement intelligent et mignon.  
\- Prétentieux ! fit-elle en riant et en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
\- Et Drago s'entend bien avec Harry depuis qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble, il est mon meilleur ami et celui de Pansy, Ron semble l'avoir accepté et Ginny rigole bien avec lui. Il n'y que vous deux qui passez votre temps à vous disputer.  
\- Et Ron et Pansy alors ? »

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de rire, reconnaissant qu'elle était loin d'avoir tort.

« Je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous entendre, si vous faisiez un effort.  
\- On a déjà décidé de faire la paix, c'est pas mal comme effort, railla la jeune femme.  
\- En effet. C'est pas mal, pour le moment, fit-il, songeur. »

Pansy les appela pour qu'ils viennent jouer et Hermione ne put pas l'interroger plus sur ce que sa phrase sous-entendait. Blaise passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'entraîna vers le salon. Encore une fois, elle se trouva à côté de Malefoy, à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès.

« Alors, il te plaît Blaise ? chuchota Malefoy à son oreille.  
\- Cesse de dire des bêtises. C'est un bon ami, et j'ai déjà quelqu'un ! »

Elle ne sut dire pourquoi, mais elle sentit que sa réponse ne lui plaisait guère.


	9. Chapter 9

Vous vouliez Alec, le voici le voila !

 **•** **IX •**

 _Rendez-vous dans mon bureau à dix heures._

Le mot de Williamson était bref, sans fioritures, sans même un bonjour ou une signature. Hermione regarda Malefoy qui avait reçu le même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, à ton avis ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.  
\- Me féliciter pour mes brillantes capacités.  
\- Je suis convoquée aussi, je te ferais remarquer, répliqua-t-elle.  
\- C'est pour que tu prennes exemple sur moi, fit-il, ayant toujours réponse à tout. »

Hermione lui jeta une chocogrenouille, qui traînait sur son bureau, qu'il rattrapa avec un sourire. Depuis le repas chez Pansy, leurs relations étaient plus cordiales. Ils ne se disputaient plus que rarement et il s'agissait plus de chamailleries que de véritables disputes comme ils pouvaient en avoir eut lors de leur dernière mission. Et puis elle le voyait sourire, ce qui l'étonnait toujours, lui qui était si froid et distant normalement.

 _Non, pas normalement. Tu ne connais pas le Malefoy post-Poudlard. Peut-être que c'est dans ses habitudes que de sourire souvent._

Ce qui n'était pas pour la déranger. Elle adorait son sourire. Il était toujours empreint d'ironie mais c'était malgré tout un vrai sourire qui atteignait même ses yeux. Quand il lui souriait ainsi, elle avait l'impression que son ventre se détachait du reste de son corps pour faire bande à part. Elle trouvait cette réaction totalement idiote et ridicule mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter le voir sourire à nouveau.

« J'espère que c'est pour une mission, soupira-t-elle. »

Depuis l'arrestation de Jugson ils n'avaient eu aucune enquête de terrain, juste de la paperasse et toujours de la paperasse.

« Je sais pas si j'ai encore envie de rester enfermé avec toi, lâcha Malefoy. »

Un regard suffit à Hermione pour comprendre qu'il plaisantait, mais elle lui lança un autre bonbon, pour la forme.

« Parce que moi je suis enchantée peut-être ?  
\- Tu devrais. Être enfermée avec un apollon pareil, ça ne se refuse pas.  
\- Tu parles de qui ?  
\- De moi, qui d'autre ?  
\- Toi, un apollon ? Laisse-moi rire ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.  
\- Arrête Granger, j'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais chez Pansy, susurra-t-il. »

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ressorte ce fait maintenant, mais ne se démonta pas.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis jalouse parce que tu as un petit-ami.  
\- Moi, jaloux ?  
\- Ne fait pas l'innocent, Malefoy !  
\- Mais moi je ne passe pas mon temps à te reluquer, contre-attaqua-t-il.  
\- Non, mais tu m'as appelée Hermione. »

Il en resta coi et Hermione savoura son triomphe. Elle s'attendait à une réplique du blond mais celui-ci semblait surpris qu'elle s'en souvienne. En fait, il était surpris qu'elle ait entendu qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Après tout, à ce moment, elle essayait de rester en vie et lui avait hurlé son prénom sous le coup de l'inquié... De l'inquiétude ? Envers Granger ? Drago se secoua intérieurement. Il avait crié son nom à cause de la surprise, dans la précipitation. Voila tout. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle s'en souvenait ni qu'elle lui en parlerait. Il se surprit à être gêné. Après tout, ils s'étaient toujours nommés par leur nom de famille. Un prénom était quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel. Pourtant, il appelait bien les autres Gryffondor par leur prénom, désormais.

 _Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil._

Inconscient du débat intérieur qui agitait son équipier, la brune savourait d'avoir réussit à avoir le dernier mot. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Hermione enleva ses pieds de son bureau et se redressa, lissant son haut pour paraître plus professionnelle. Elle remarqua que Malefoy ne bougeait pas et restait les pieds croisés sur son bureau, les mains derrière la tête, une lueur agacée dans le regard. Qui venait les déranger maintenant alors que cette histoire de prénom était en suspens ? Quelque part, il s'en réjouissait car il n'aurait pas à se justifier de l'avoir appelée Hermione.

L'homme qui rentra était assez grand, mais moins que Malefoy, ce que ce dernier nota avec orgueil. Il avait des cheveux raides et bruns rattachés en catogan. La peau mate, des yeux marrons, presque noirs, une bouche qui ne laissait personne indifférent, l'homme était indéniablement beau. Il était habillé simplement mais chacun de ses habits transpirait la richesse. Tout en lui criait qu'il était riche et qu'il avait du pouvoir. Ce qui était vrai, mais moins que le concerné ne l'aurait voulu. De toute façon, il voulait toujours plus. Mains dans les poches, dans une attitude nonchalante et très bien révisée, il entra dans le bureau et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire.

Quand il vit Malefoy, son regard s'assombrit et le Serpentard ne se priva pas de lui rendre son regard noir. Il n'aimait guère ce sorcier. Le blond était doué pour cerner les gens et lire en eux. Il comprenait la nature humaine mieux que quiconque et pouvait déceler ce que pensait un interlocuteur, même si celui-ci ne faisait que jouer avec ses mains. Et là, ce qu'il voyait et comprenait de l'attitude de l'homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le sorcier s'avança vers Hermione et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts avant de l'embrasser. Son baiser dura un peu trop longtemps pour que ce soit une simple salutation, nota la brune. Mais elle ne dit rien et lui adressa un sourire quand il se recula.

« Salut, Alec.  
\- Bonjour, _chérie_. »

La jeune femme se retint de soupirer. Il ne l'appelait chérie que quand il y avait un prétendu rival qui pouvait les entendre. Le fait qu'il accentue ce mot montrait qu'il considérait Malefoy comme un très grand rival, ce qui était idiot.

 _S'il savait que je le détestais à Poudlard, se montrerait-il moins jaloux ?_

Non. Elle connaissait la réponse. Alec était jaloux de Harry, alors il pouvait l'être de n'importe qui d'autre. Et il l'était, d'ailleurs. La jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle avait un équipier venu de France mais elle avait eu la bonne idée de l'en informer juste avant un rendez-vous avec le Ministre, aussi avait-il laissé la nouvelle couler, trop occupé par le choix de sa cravate. Par contre, Hermione s'était bien gardée de lui dire qu'ils avaient passé plus d'une semaine enfermés dans la même chambre. Elle priait d'ailleurs pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais, sinon elle était bonne pour une nouvelle dispute.

« Je ne savais pas que tu passais me voir aujourd'hui, dit-elle, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.  
\- J'ai réussi à libérer mon vendredi soir et je voulais t'inviter au restaurant, entre _amoureux_. »

Il avait bien appuyé sur ce dernier mot et Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Fallait-il toujours qu'il affiche Hermione comme un trophée et qu'il montre les crocs alors même qu'il n'y avait pas à le faire ?

« Alec, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dîne chez un ami.  
\- Chez un ami ? répéta-t-il, soudainement froid.  
\- Oui, un _ami,_ fit-elle en soulignant bien ce dernier mot. Il y aura Ron et sa petite-amie, Pansy, Ginny et Harry, celui qui reçoit, Blaise, et Malefoy. »

Elle pointa ce dernier du doigt et lui jeta un regard noir. Il observait la scène, amusé, comme on regarderait un bon film. Et sa présence n'aidait pas la brune. Alec était sur la défensive et le repas qu'elle venait de lui annoncer n'allait pas arranger les choses. Mais Malefoy ne bougea pas d'un pouce et eut même l'affront de sourire encore plus, créant des tourbillons dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le problème le plus urgent : Alec et sa meilleure amie, la jalousie. Ou la possessivité. Ou les deux.

« Tu pourrais venir, d'ailleurs, proposa-t-elle. Tu ne connais pas ni Pansy, ni Blaise.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas envie. »

Hermione se leva et lui pris la main.

« S'il te plaît. On dînera en tête à tête un autre soir.  
\- J'avais prévu ça pour vendredi, mais comme tu fais passer tes amis avant moi...  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Alec, tu le sais très bien, répliqua-t-elle, froidement.  
\- Ah non, il s'agit de quoi alors ? »

Il était à deux doigts de s'énerver, elle le savait. Mais, pour une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire des efforts. Elle en avait simplement marre.

« Je suis fatiguée Alec. Fatiguée de devoir constamment choisir entre toi ou mes amis, fatiguée de ta jalousie, fatiguée parce que tu ne veux pas d'efforts. »

Le regard du jeune homme se voila. Sa main quitta la sienne pour enlacer son poignet et il tira la jeune femme vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffla-t-il, doucereux.  
\- A toi de me le dire, répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de sa fermeté. Si tu continues comme ça, nous deux ce n'est plus la peine.  
\- Tu veux me quitter ? »

Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus le poignet de la brune. Il lui faisait mal mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Elle avait complètement oublié la présence de son équipier qui s'était redressé et tenait désormais sa baguette. Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt. Et il ne l'aurait pas fait pour la Gryffondor si cela s'était déroulé à Poudlard. Mais ils étaient désormais équipiers, sur la voie de la réconciliation, et le petite-ami de Granger se montrait trop menaçant à son goût. Alec passa sa main dans les cheveux de la brune. Pour quiconque ça pouvait passer par une caresse mais il lui maintenait ainsi la tête et l'obligeait à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu sais combien de filles rêveraient de sortir avec moi ? Non, tu ne vas pas me quitter. »

Ce fut trop pour Hermione. Tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits ces dernières semaines lui semblaient trop. Elle en avait trop fait pour cet homme.

« Si, Alec. C'est fini. Si tant de filles rêvent de sortir avec toi, tu n'as qu'à en choisir une autre ! »

Elle le repoussa, la colère lui donnait de la force, mais il lui tenait toujours le poignet et tira violemment sur son bras.

« NON. »

Son cri avait résonné. La colère déformait ses traits mais il reprit vite son calme.

« Non. Tu es ma petite-amie.  
\- Alec, lâche moi, ordonna-t-elle.  
\- Non.  
\- Je crois qu'elle a demandé que tu la lâches. »

Malefoy venait de se lever et il se trouvait juste derrière Alec. Il lâcha Hermione qui en profita pour attraper sa baguette.

« De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? cracha-t-il.  
\- Tu es dans mon bureau entrain d'agresser mon équipière. Je suis tout concerné, déclara-t-il, sans se départir de son calme et sans montrer qu'il se posait exactement la même question. »

Alec voulut répliquer mais Malefoy s'était encore avancé et il le dépassait en taille et en muscle.

« Alec, tu sors. »

Hermione lui montra sa baguette et pointa un doigt vers la porte. Alec hésita mais il se trouvait en présence de deux Aurors. Avec un dernier regard dégoûté, il quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Le silence s'installa.

« Ça va ? »

Malefoy la regardait et il semblait vraiment inquiet.

« Malefoy, je te présente mon ex-petit-ami, Alec Bannerman, fit-elle avec ironie, en se massant distraitement le poignet douloureux. Oui, ça va. »

Elle le regarda, debout, baguette en main.

« Hm, merci, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Que ferais-tu sans moi, Granger. »

Il avait repris son air narquois et la jeune femme eut un sourire.

« Il va bientôt être l'heure du rendez-vous avec Williamson, on y va ? »

Malefoy acquiesça et ils partirent en direction du bureau de leur chef. Sa secrétaire les fit asseoir et il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Drago, Hermione, bonjour vous deux ! »

Il s'installa derrière son bureau et les regarda un instant.

« Bon, comme vous l'avez remarqué le Bureau des Aurors n'a pas beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Je ne pense pas que cela durera, mais en attendant je refuse de laisser des équipes inoccupées. Comme vous avez tous les deux du mal à vous entendre et que la coopération entre équipiers est essentiel, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour vous.  
\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.  
\- Il s'agit d'une sorte de camp, en Écosse. Chaque session propose à des équipes d'Aurors du monde entier de venir renforcer leur binôme grâce à une série d'épreuves qui ne seront pas sans rappeler votre formation.  
\- Vous voulez nous y envoyer ? s'assura Malefoy.  
\- En effet. Vous êtes d'excellents Aurors tous les deux. Mais vous serez encore meilleurs quand vous deviendrez une équipe. Vous partez demain. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Shana** : Merciiiiii, ça me fait plaisir ! =D  
 **mama** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant alors =P  
 **Guest** : Je poste les chapitres presque tous les soirs, voire plusieurs par soirs, ça dépend de ma motivation à me relire et de ma fatigue huhu.  
 **Milimagine** : Non, en effet, Alec reviendra bien, un jouuuur. Ouiii, ce camp va les rapprocher, héhé ! ;)

Oh, et merci à tout ceux qui mettent mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou qui la suivent, même s'ils ne postent pas reviews ! Merci de me lire *-*

Bref ! Voila la suite !

 **•** **X •**

Hermione reposa sa plume et roula le parchemin afin de l'accrocher à la patte de la magnifique chouette grise qui attendait patiemment que l'humaine termine son message, la tête penchée, ses grands yeux posés sur elle. La ficelle nouée, la brune donna un biscuit au volatile qui hulula de plaisir avant de donner un rapide coup d'aile pour se rendre jusqu'à la fenêtre, d'où elle s'envola gracieusement, le parchemin autour de la patte. Hermione la regarda s'éloigner dans le ciel et resta encore assise à son bureau, quelques instants. Ses amis étaient prévenus : elle ne pourrait venir au repas prévu chez Blaise, elle ne pourrait les voir temps qu'elle serait à ce camps pour Aurors et elle ne pourrait les voir avant son départ. En effet, elle avait prévu de passer cette soirée au calme afin de se reposer, sentant que le camp serait loin d'être de tout repos. La jeune femme ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose que de se rendre là-bas avec Malefoy. Ils pouvaient autant se déchirer que s'entraider. Leurs derniers rapports, cordiaux, faisait plutôt pencher la balance envers cette dernière possibilité mais il était toujours possible que leurs vieilles rancunes reprennent le dessus. Enfin, Williamson y croyait, alors elle y croyait aussi. Pour le moment. Avec un soupir, elle se leva pour préparer sa valise.

Elle ouvrit en grand la malle et réfléchit. Williamson leur avait expliqué qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser un sortilège pour agrandir magiquement l'intérieur de leur valise et qu'il ne pouvait en prendre qu'une par personne. Elle devait donc bien préparer ses affaires afin de ne rien prendre en trop et de ne rien oublier. La jeune femme ouvrit son armoire en grand. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas besoin de jupe ou de robe là-bas, néanmoins elle ne put résister prit quand même un ensemble assez habillé. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et préférait prévoir toutes les possibilités. Pour le reste elle choisit surtout des pantalons confortables, des débardeurs en tout genre et quelques pulls. Que des affaires confortables, pratiques et qui ne craignaient pas d'être salies. Ses vêtements pliés, il lui restait la place nécessaire pour mettre ses affaires de toilette ainsi que quelques livres. Elle passa un moment à choisir lesquels emmener mais arriva finalement à se décider et ferma sa valise sans trop forcer.

Même si c'était une fille, sa valise fut rapidement bouclée. Elle se prépara un bon repas qu'elle mangea devant une série moldue qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle serait restée devant la télé toute la soirée mais n'aurait pas été assez en forme pour le lendemain. Sa raison parla et décida à sa place. Hermione se fit donc couler un bon bain chaud, dans lequel elle resta plus d'une heure, à jouer avec la mousse et à écouter la musique qu'elle avait mise dans la pièce principale. Quand elle se sentit détendue et somnolente, prête à affronter ce camp qui allait la faire vivre en étroite collaboration avec Malefoy, elle se glissa sous ses draps et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves – ni cauchemars.

Le matin la trouva fraîche et en forme. Elle avala un bon petit-déjeuner et se donna l'impression de partir à la guerre. Des forces, peu d'affaires, l'appréhension d'un lieu inconnu... La brune se secoua et s'apprêta à partir. Elle n'avait pas toujours eu le luxe et le confort de pouvoir tranquillement choisir ses affaires et s'accorder une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de partir à l'aventure. Lorsque le Trio était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes, il ne s'agissait plus que de courtes nuits dans une tente, de tensions, de disputes... Oui, peut-être que, comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu, le camp pour Aurors serait un camp de vacances. Elle enfila des chaussures plates, confortables, un pantalon-jogging gris et un débardeur. Elle passa une veste et transplana jusqu'au Ministère. De l'aire de transplanage elle se rendit à l'aire des portoloins où elle repéra rapidement Malefoy. Il se tenait à côté d'une immense valise, plus grande qu'elle-même, et considérait la foule d'un air hautain, comme s'ils ne méritaient pas de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui.

« Salut, Malefoy.  
\- Salut, Granger. »

Il remarqua le regard narquois qu'elle portait à sa valise et répliqua avec un petit sourire :

« Quoi ? Il avait dit une valise, mais il n'avait pas précisé la taille. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Il était pire qu'une fille. D'un regard en coin, elle le détailla et remarqua qu'ils étaient plutôt accordés. Lui aussi avait enfilé un pantalon élastique gris et un simple t-shirt. Même dans des affaires aussi simples, il dégageait toute la noblesse dans laquelle il avait été élevé. Le dos droit, le regard posé sur ce qui l'entourait comme si rien ne pouvait lui résister, il était aussi sûr de lui que possible. Le Serpentard sentit le regard de la brune peser sur lui car il tourna la tête. Les joues rouges, Hermione détourna aussitôt le regard et fixa un point droit devant elle mais Malefoy ne tourna pas les yeux, inversant la situation, contemplant à son tour la jeune femme. Ces vêtements la changeaient et lui ôtaient son air de première de la classe. Drago n'était pas du genre à se retourner sur des filles qui ne portaient pas des robes et des talons, pourtant, dans cette tenue sportive, les joues rouges, une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur la joue, Hermione était très désirable.

« Tu es prêt ?  
\- Je me demande si je vais supporter d'être enfermé avec toi, mais c'est bien le but du camp, non ? répondit-il pour l'embêter. Mais je suis prêt, oui. Et toi ?  
\- Je suis intriguée. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'on devra faire mais je me demande si on y arrivera.  
\- On a fait la paix, non ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, heureuse qu'il mette leur décision de s'entendre en avant. Ce serait plus facile s'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour faire de leur mieux. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il le disait aussi clairement depuis qu'ils avaient pris cette décision.

« Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy ? Suivez moi. »

Ils obéirent et le sorcier leur tendit un vieux coussin éventré. Les deux Aurors en attrapèrent un coin et fixèrent l'autre, attendant la fin du décompte qui marquerait leur départ.

« 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 8h47, départ pour le camp des Aurors. »

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux sorciers sentirent leur nombril être tiré en avant et tout devint flou autour d'eux. Ils tournaient à une vitesse folle mais arrivèrent bientôt et purent lâcher le portoloin.

« Auror Malefoy, Auror Granger, bonjour et bienvenue, veuillez me suivre. »

Ils eurent à peine le temps de retrouver leur équilibre qu'on leur donnait déjà ordre. Hermione cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître les tâches blanches et vit une femme coiffé d'un strict chignon dont aucune mèche ne s'échappait partir à grandes enjambées. Les deux sorciers se lancèrent un regard puis la suivirent, leur valise volant derrière eux. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une immense bâtisse, une maison de maître. Le lierre envahissait les murs en pierres, percés de grandes fenêtres de manière régulière. Il s'en dégageait une aura apaisante. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un immense domaine dont ils venaient de parcourir une toute petite partie et dont il n'en voyait qu'une petite autre. Ce n'était que verdure : de grandes étendues vertes et, au loin, une forêt qui semblait immense mais dont ils ne pouvaient voir l'entièreté.

 _Le parfait endroit pour des épreuves en tout genre._

Trois groupes étaient déjà présents. Hermione et Malefoy s'avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'eux, continuant le cercle qu'ils avaient commencé à former. Immédiatement, Hermione observa ceux qui allaient partager cette session avec eux. Il y avait un binôme de deux hommes au teint olive. Les deux étaient très grands et la seule chose qui les différenciait était leur coiffure : l'un était chauve, l'autre avait de longues dreadlocks. Tous deux avaient la même expression, c'est à dire aucune. La seconde équipe était composée de deux hommes également, mais très différents : un grand brun au visage fermé, le regard dans le vide, et un petit blond à l'air jovial qui regardait tout autour de lui en adressant de grands sourires à tout le monde. Et enfin, la dernière équipe présente était constituée de deux femmes qui semblaient jumelles : toutes les deux blondes, de grands yeux bleus, elles avaient de grandes jambes et fixaient un regard appréciateur sur Malefoy.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Elle darda son regard noisette sur Malefoy qui adressait un clin d'œil aux deux blondes. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui écraser le pied mais se retint. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras et de fulminer. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se trouver des amants et amantes mais pour devenir une équipe. S'il commençait déjà à draguer, c'était mal parti. Une petite voix souffla à Hermione qu'elle n'était pas uniquement énervée pour cela mais elle la repoussa. Malefoy était son équipier et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle le voir faire de l'œil à deux échasses blondes l'énervait.

Un dernier binôme arriva. C'était encore deux hommes. Ils n'avaient rien de particulier, des sorciers comme on pouvait en croiser tous les jours. Ils avaient les cheveux châtains clairs et regardaient les alentours avec un regard indifférent. La sorcière qui les avait amenés ici se racla la gorge puis parla d'une voix ferme :

« Bienvenue au camp pour Aurors qui a pour but de mettre à l'épreuve les équipiers d'un même binôme afin de renforcer vos liens et donc votre équipe. Je vous demande de revenir ici à onze heures précises. Pour le moment vous pouvez vous rendre dans les chambres qui vous sont attribuées et visiter le domaine. »

Puis elle transplana, les laissant là. Hermione fut la première à réagir. Elle fit voler sa valise d'un coup de baguette et pénétra dans la maison où ils allaient séjourner. Les doubles portes de l'entrée menaient à un escalier en colimaçon. La jeune femme le monta d'un pas rapide, toujours énervée. Elle arriva à l'étage, traversé par un couloir. Une pancarte indiquait « Chambres » aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers cette partie de l'étage. Elle vit immédiatement que les noms étaient par deux et sa colère augmenta. Elle allait devoir partager sa chambre avec Malefoy ? D'un pas rageur, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte où était inscrit « Malefoy & Granger » et ouvrit violemment la porte.

La chambre était plutôt un appartement. Il y avait une cuisine ouverte, une table, un bureau, un petit salon avec un canapé et deux fauteuils qui encadraient une table basse, une bibliothèque, pour son plus grand bonheur, et un seul et unique lit double. Hermione laissa tomber sa valise avec hargne et ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle-de-bain. Deux vasques, un grand miroir, une baignoire qui faisait douche. Elle entendit Malefoy entrer et refermer la porte d'entrée mais était trop énervée pour lui parler. Lui n'en avait cure car il s'avança jusqu'à la salle-de-bain et s'accouda à la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Il avait remarqué qu'Hermione était énervée mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi – comme souvent en ce qui la concernait. Et il détestait ne pas comprendre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il, froidement.  
\- Oh ne fais pas l'innocent, répliqua-t-elle, acide. »

Il s'avança jusqu'à réduire l'espace qui le séparait de la brune. Il attrapa une mèche rebelle et la replaça derrière son oreille avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, ses yeux gris plantés dans ceux de son équipière, sachant que cela la déstabiliserait et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à gérer à la fois ce fait et sa colère, abandonnant donc cette dernière. Cela, au moins, il l'avait compris et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal, dit-il calmement. »

Hermione réprima le frisson qui s'était emparé d'elle quand il avait eu ce geste si... si tendre et croisa les bras, refusant de se faire avoir.

« On arrive tout juste et tu dragues déjà à tout va. On est ici pour notre binôme, pas pour coucher avec tous les membres du sexe opposé.  
\- À ce niveau là tu auras plus à faire que moi, il y a deux filles et six hommes.  
\- Sauf que moi je prend à cœur le but de ce camp.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai répondu aux sourires des deux blondes que je vais me jeter sur elles.  
\- Hmmm.  
\- Granger. On a décidé de faire la paix et de tout faire pour que notre équipe fonctionne. »

La jeune femme soupira et baissa les yeux. Sa colère avait disparue. C'était étrange comme il avait le pouvoir de la calmer.

« Et fait attention, je vais finir par croire que tu es jalouse. »

La Gryffondor leva les yeux aux ciel et nia avec force tout en le repoussant pour pouvoir sortir de la salle-de-bain et lui cacher le rougissement progressif qui s'était emparé de ses joues.

« Si on allait visiter ? proposa-t-elle au bout de quelques instants de silence. »

Malefoy acquiesça et ils quittèrent leur chambre pour partir à la découverte de la maison.


	11. Chapter 11

**Xata** : Haaaan merci beaucoup ! J'arrive pas à savoir si je respecte bien les caractères, parce que je me laisse peut-être influencée par la manière dont moi je réagirais, alors le compliment me touche vraiment !  
 **Milimagine** : Ahah. En fait, j'écrivais une partie où Hermione en avait marre des changements d'humeur de Drago et du fait qu'il l'envoyait bouler après avoir été gentil et elle se disait "Quand on fait un pas en avant, on en fait deux en arrière" et je me suis dit que ça ferait un bon titre !  
 **Pencilcase.03** : Alec reviendra, en effet. Ce qui n'empêchera pas forcément Drago et Hermione de se sauter dessus, vous verrez !  
 **Maxine3482** : Je suis sûre que, s'il a ce fantasme, il a déjà du le réaliser, déluré comme il est.

Et sinon, j'ai envie d'écrire un autre Dramione - oui, quand je commence, je suis comme une droguée incapable de s'arrêter ! - qui se passerait cette fois-ci à Poudlard, juste après la Bataille Finale. Donc je voulais savoir s'il y avait quelque chose que vous adoreriez voir dans une fanfiction, des choses qui vous agacent, des suggestions... Bref, hésitez pas à donner vos avis =D

Et bonne lecture !

 **•** **XI •**

Ils avaient fait le tour de la maison, en large, en long et en travers. Le deuxième étage semblait être occupé uniquement par les appartements et une grande bibliothèque ainsi qu'un salon où étaient disposés plusieurs fauteuils et des tables basses. Le rez-de-chaussé comportait une immense cuisine ainsi qu'une salle à manger qui comportait une seule et unique grande table et plusieurs bancs de chaque côtés. Il y avait d'autres petites pièces qui formaient autant de salons. Face à la porte d'entrée se trouvait une baie vitrée coulissante qui donnait sur une grande terrasse où, là encore, étaient disposées des chaises et des tables. La terrasse donnait sur l'arrière du domaine. Un jardin s'étendait à perte de vue, bordé par deux forêts dont on ne voyait pas le bout mais qui semblaient se rejoindre en face d'eux, au bout du jardin qui était plutôt un parc, vu sa taille. Pourtant, ils étaient surélevés par rapport au reste du terrain. Mais partout où ils regardaient ce n'était qu'arbres ou herbe. La visite ne leur prit qu'une heure et ils décidèrent de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, délaissant la terrasse et ses sièges.

« Tu as remarqué que nous étions le seul binôme mixte ? demanda la brune. »

Malefoy hocha la tête. Hermione cogita encore un instant : elle ne savait pas si c'était un avantage ou un inconvénient. Pour le lit, c'était un désavantage en tout cas. Pour le reste... tout, dans leur binôme, pouvait être un avantage ou un inconvénient. Leurs différences pouvaient devenir complémentaires où creuser un fossé entre eux, leur passé pouvait leur être utile ou néfaste, le fait qu'ils connaissent les pires défauts de l'autre pouvait les aider à mieux se comprendre ou à mieux se haïr. C'était quitte ou double.

« Que vont-ils nous demander, à ton avis ?

Des épreuves qui demanderont de la coopération entre les équipiers, répondit Malefoy.

Est-ce qu'on va être en compétition avec les autres ?

Je pense. Pour nous pousser à travailler main dans la main afin d'être les meilleurs. »

La jeune femme approuva. Elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à mettre ses différents de côté pour former une vraie équipe avec Malefoy. Elle savait qu'ils étaient tous deux prompts à s'enflammer et cela pouvait les desservir. Mais ils étaient tous deux de bons Aurors, de très bons Aurors même.

« Je parie que tu vas passer tout ton séjour dans la bibliothèque dès que tu en auras le temps, railla le blond.

Même pas vrai ! répliqua-t-elle, outrée. »

Et pour appuyer ses propos, elle lui envoya une poignée d'herbe à la figure. Le jeune homme se figea et elle en fit de même, craignant un accès de colère. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il bondisse sur elle, d'un mouvement vif et rapide, afin de l'immobiliser au sol. Ses genoux maintenant les bras de la jeune femme contre le sol et, de ses mains libres, il lui fit manger de l'herbe. Hermione crachota pour ne pas en avaler mais il était impitoyable.

« Dis que tu es désolée et que tu ne lanceras plus de l'herbe sur le grand et beau Malefoy et j'arrête !

Jmefui fdaifoflmé jfmefe flanfefaiflu fmerme sflu fle fané fo Maflefoy.

Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu ? »

Elle cracha l'herbe qui lui restait encore dans la bouche pour articuler et le blond lui laissa ce répit afin de pouvoir entendre la phrase.

« Je suis désolée et je ne lancerais plus d'herbe sur le grand et beau Malefoy.

Il était temps que tu le reconnaisses, fit-il en se relevant d'un air triomphant. »

Hermione s'assit et enleva le moindre brin d'herbe de sa bouche. Elle releva les yeux et lança un regard noir mais amusé au jeune homme, se promettant que sa vengeance serait terrible. C'est alors qu'elle fut attirée par une cicatrice sur son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant le poignet. »

Mais Malefoy se dégagea violemment et sauta sur ses pieds. Il baissa la tête et la brune vit que son regard était voilé. Il était redevenu froid et distant. Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées et rentra dans la maison, sous le regard atterré et énervé de la Gryffondor. Avec un soupir, Hermione se releva à son tour. Il était trop lunatique et imprévisible. Un moment tout allait bien et un mot suffisait à le rend froid. D'un geste futile, elle donna un coup de pied dans le sol puis croisa les pieds, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve. Ils étaient là pour devenir une équipe, et le binôme aurait déjà assez à faire avec les colères de l'un des deux Aurors. Pas la peine qu'elle en rajoute une couche en laissant sa fierté lui dicter sa conduite. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entrain de faire des efforts pour ne pas se disputer avec Malefoy. Quand en était-elle arrivée là ? Secouant la tête, elle soupira. Puis elle se détourna du paysage et se rendit devant la maison car il était bientôt onze heures. Malefoy était déjà là, distant et impassible. Elle se plaça à ses côtés et resta silencieuse un moment. Les excuses lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas s'excuser d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, non, car elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir mal agit. Mais plutôt s'excuser d'avoir réveillé quelque souvenir ou émotion désagréable chez lui.

« Désolée, chuchota-t-elle finalement. »

Malefoy planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de la brune. En voyant ces deux ronds noisettes, il ne put rester énervé. Après tout, elle ne savait pas. Et elle dégageait une aura qui l'incitait à faire la paix, alors qu'il était plutôt du genre rancunier et impardonnable. Il secoua la tête et lui toucha la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Et il fut parfaitement conscient du frisson qui gagna la Gryffondor même si elle ne se rendit pas compte que Malefoy avait une réaction similaire. Grâce à ce geste, tout était arrangé et le coup de colère du Serpentard était oublié.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres binômes arrivèrent puis ce fut au tour de la sorcière qui les avait accueillit. Elle était accompagné d'un autre sorcier qui aurait certainement pu porter Hermione d'une main et Malefoy de l'autre. Il était chauve, grand, tout en muscles et portait des lunettes noires sur son nez. Hermione se retint de rire. Il devait avoir regardé des films d'espionnage parce que ça faisait très espion moldu. Il jaugea les Aurors qui lui faisaient face pendant quelques instants.

« Bonjour et bienvenue. Je suis l'Auror Mc Farling et voici mon équipière, l'Auror FitzSimmons. Vous êtes priés de nous appeler ainsi lorsque vous vous adressez à nous. »

La brune se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire. Vraiment, on oscillait entre l'espionnage et l'armée là. Si on remplaçait Auror par Soldat, on aurait pu se croire dans une caserne de militaires.

« Ce camp a pour but de faire de vous une vraie équipe, sans quoi vos missions ne pourront pas se dérouler aussi bien que possible. Vous êtes sûrement de très bons Aurors, mais sans une confiance absolue envers votre binôme, vous ne serez jamais excellents. »

Il fit une pause et Hermione en profita pour regarder les réactions des autres équipes. Les jumelles étaient entrain de sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel mais, hormis elle, tous les autres avaient l'air concentré.

« Vous ne savez pas pour combien de temps vous êtes ici, et c'est normal. Le but n'est pas d'attendre impatiemment la fin du séjour mais de tout faire pour devenir une bonne équipe au plus vite. Bien, si vous avez la moindre question, vous pourrez nous la poser. Pour le moment, vous allez chacun prendre un des portoloins qui se trouvent ici. Fit-il en pointant coin d'herbe du doigt. Ils vous emmèneront dans un endroit et vous aurez l'après-midi pour retrouver votre chemin. En mettant vos effort en commun et en travaillant en binôme, bien sûr. Il est interdit de transplaner et vous avez tout intérêt à travailler à deux. J'espère que vous avez pris le temps de bien déjeuner car vous ne mangerez qu'une fois de retour. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. Bonne chance. »

Les deux Aurors s'écartèrent pour laisser les équipes aller jusqu'aux portoloins. Malefoy attrapa une vielle chaussette et revint vers Hermione qui en attrapa un bout. Ils ne dirent mot, attendant la sensation familière qui les ferait changer de lieux. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout redevenait stable. Ou presque. La brune pensait toucher terre mais ses pieds ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Elle sentit son estomac se détacher du reste de son corps pendant qu'elle chutait. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité mais il ne s'était passé qu'une seconde ou deux entre le moment où elle était tombée et le moment où son dos rencontra la terre ferme. L'impact lui coupa le souffle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre car elle avait atterrit dans une pente. Elle roula pendant un temps incertain mais finit par s'arrêter lorsque le terrain redevint plat. Là encore, elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler. Une masse indistincte arrivait à toute vitesse et s'écrasa sur elle.

« AÎE !

Désolé Granger. »

Malefoy avait dévalé la pente, comme elle et il se trouvait maintenant allongé sur elle. Hermione se sentit rougir pendant que ces yeux gris ne la lâchaient pas et la douleur lui sembla à présent bien lointaine. Malgré la position inconfortable, la proximité du corps de son équipier était plutôt... confortable. Le blond se redressa et l'aida à en faire de même pendant qu'elle se maudissait d'apprécier autant le contact de l'ancien Serpentard et son corps qui la trahissait à chaque fois. Ils restèrent là, indécis quant à la direction à prendre. Sa baguette en main, Hermione se mit à tracer un plan grossier dans la terre. Son dos l'élançait, elle aurait sûrement un gros bleu au niveau des côtes, là où Malefoy lui était rentré dedans mais, hormis cela, elle allait bien. Quant au blond, il tenait une main posée sur ses côtes, une grimace douloureuse lui tordant les lèvres. Mais il n'émit aucune protestation et refoula la douleur au plus profond de lui-même.

« Bon, de ce qu'on a vu ce matin, il y a la maison entourée d'un immense champ lui-même entouré d'une immense forêt dans laquelle on se trouve, visiblement. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

« Le problème, continua-t-il, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où l'on est par rapport à la maison. Je pense qu'on est en bas, on a bien vu que, du côté de la terrasse, ce n'était qu'une pente. On doit se trouver de ce côté là. Mais est-ce qu'on est à gauche, à droite... Parce que si la forêt forme un cercle, on pourrait continuer tout droit et rester dans la forêt jusqu'à demain. »

Hermione soupira et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Ils étaient entourés d'arbre mais rien qui puisse leur indiquer où il se trouvait. Sauf si...

« J'ai une idée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hm ?

Je vais grimper à un des arbres pour voir où nous sommes. Il sont immenses, en montant tout en haut je devrais réussir à voir notre position.

Sûrement pas, ordonna Malefoy, ferme.

Pourquoi ?

Et si tu tombes ? Je me retrouve avec ton cadavre pour faire le chemin du retour, ironisa-t-il.

Tu seras là pour me rattraper. Ecoute, je suis plus légère, donc pour les branches fines tout en haut, il est préférable que ce soit moi qui monte.

Insinues-tu que je suis gros ?

Non pas gros euh... musclé. »

Le regard plein de sous-entendus qu'il lui lança la fit rougir à nouveau.

« Il y a quand même un problème, Granger. Le temps que tu montes là-haut, la nuit sera tombée. »

Il exagérait un peu mais, dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort. Hermione cogita encore un instant. Elle était sûre que c'était une bonne solution.

« Fais-moi léviter.

Pardon ?

Fais-moi léviter, Malefoy. Un Wingardium Leviosa ou un Levicorpus et tu m'envoies tout en haut puis tu me fais redescendre. Aucun risque que je retombe et j'y serais plus rapidement.

Tu as peut-être mérité ta réputation de Miss-je-sais-tout, en fait. »

Ça sonnait plus comme un compliment que comme une pique et Hermione se sentit assez fière d'elle. Malefoy lui lança le sort et elle se sentit léviter. Le sol s'éloignait de plus en plus. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas montée par elle-même parce qu'elle sentait le vertige la gagner. Au lieu de regarder le sol, elle se concentra sur le sommet de l'arbre. Quelques branches lui cinglaient le visage et elle sentit une goutte de sang tomber sur ses lèvres. Elle arriva enfin au sommet et s'accrocha au tronc comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle pouvait presque entendre Malefoy se moquer d'elle. Prudemment, elle se hissa sur ses pieds pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. L'arbre qu'ils avaient choisis était très grand et dépassait largement les autres. Néanmoins, elle ne voyait que de la forêt, partout. Sauf... Elle plissa les yeux. Il y avait un carré d'herbe, là-bas. Pour l'atteindre, ils devaient remonter la pente et marcher tout droit en se décalant un peu vers la gauche. Mais elle ne pouvait en voir plus. Ils devaient être très bas car la pente pleine d'arbres lui cachait le reste. Au moins, ils avaient une première direction : l'Est.

Elle envoya une gerbe d'étincelle pour faire comprendre au Serpentard qu'il pouvait la faire redescendre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant le sol sous ses pieds et rouvrit les yeux. Malefoy était juste devant elle et passait son pouce sur une blessure.

« Heureusement que je n'y suis pas allé, mon magnifique visage aurait été défiguré, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sarcastique, qui détonnait avec son geste si doux. »

Hermione lui planta deux doigts dans les côtes, le faisant sursauter et éloignant l'agréable gêne qu'elle avait ressentie.

« Aïe !

Ça t'apprendra. Bon, par rapport à la maison je pense qu'on est en bas à droite. Donc il faut marcher vers l'est. Je n'ai pu voir qu'un peu d'herbe, on est assez bas et la pente d'arbres cache ce qu'il y a en haut.

Allons-y alors. »

Ils entamèrent donc l'ascension de la pente qu'ils avaient dévalée précédemment. Ils s'accrochaient aux arbres, se tiraient mutuellement pour aider l'autre et progressèrent plutôt rapidement. Hermione arriva la première en haut de cette pente très raide et essaya d'attraper la main de Malefoy. Elle la rata de quelques centimètres mais se rattrapa à son poignet. Elle voulut l'aider à grimper le dernier mètres mais dès que ses doigts s'étaient enroulés autour du poignet du jeune homme, il avait eu la même réaction que dans la matinée. Il retira son poignet avec une telle violence que Hermione manqua de tomber. Elle se retint à une branche mais lui avait perdu l'équilibre et glissa de plusieurs mètres avant de s'accrocher à une branche.

« Malefoy, ça va ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas mais son teint était livide. La brune attrapa sa baguette et le fit léviter pour le faire s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Au moins, la pente était moins raide, ils étaient plus stables et elle pourrait comprendre pourquoi il était devenu si pâle que s'en était presque transparent. Elle voulu relever sa tête pour croiser son regard mais il fit un mouvement sec pour l'éviter.

« Lâche-moi, Granger. »

Sa voix était glacée et pleine de colère. Hermione fut tout d'abord abasourdie avant de sentir la colère monter. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle laissait sa fierté de côté afin de s'excuser et de ne pas compliquer la tâche que Williamson leur avait imposé, elle s'excusait d'un geste qui n'avait rien de grave, elle voulait l'aider, et lui se montrait ingrat. Elle ne méritait pas son mépris et, d'ailleurs, elle le refusait. Quand elle croisa le regard plein de reproches du blond, elle explosa.

« MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME A LA FIN ? JE VEUX T'AIDER ET TOI TU ME REGARDES COMME SI JE VENAIS D'ESSAYER DE TE TUER. »

Elle reprit son souffle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs sur un Malefoy qui venait enfin de relever la tête, surpris par ce brusque éclat de colère.

« Je ne te comprend pas, reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme mais toujours autant énervée, si ce n'est plus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ? J'ai juste voulu t'aider à grimper le dernier mètre plus vite et là tu me traites comme si j'étais la pire chose que tu ais croisé dans ta vie. Je ne m'excuserais pas, cette fois-ci. Fais ce que tu veux, mais je refuse de former une équiper avec un sale type comme toi, ingrat et lunatique. »

Hermione était énervée et dépitée. Elle se retrouvait ici, à devoir retrouver une foutue maison avec un homme qui ne voulait pas la toucher et qui ne voulait pas qu'il la touche.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche parce que mon sang n'est pas pur, tu aurais pu le dire tout de suite, termina-t-elle, glaciale. »

Elle aussi pouvait se montrer froide, tient. Elle se redressa, épousseta ses vêtements et commença à s'éloigner. Mais Malefoy lui avait attrapé le poignet. Hermione se dégagea aussitôt, tentant de mettre toute la violence qu'elle pouvait dans ce geste. Elle vit que ça avait marché face au regard ahuri puis désolé du jeune homme. Il tenta de se relever mais sa cheville lui fit défaut et, avec un cri de douleur, il retomba. La brune continuait de le fixer, bras croisés, bridant sa compassion qui la poussait à l'aider.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas contre toi, je t'assure. C'est juste qu'il s'agit... du mauvais poignet. »

La Gryffondor ne répliqua pas. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Malefoy le comprit car il soupira et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il tendit son poignet, sur lequel elle avait déjà pu noter cette longue cicatrice.

« C'est l'endroit où Voldemort m'a ancré la marque des ténèbres. Je n'en voulais pas... enfin, si. J'en voulais parce que c'était le souhait de mon père. Mais dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, j'ai tout fait pour enlever cette marque. Le seul sortilège que j'ai trouvé m'a laissé cette cicatrice et j'ai toujours du mal à ce que quelqu'un la touche. Quelque soit la nature de son sang. »

Hermione resta sans dire un mot. Il avait mis un tel accent de vérité dans ces derniers mots qu'elle ne put en douter. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait et elle était très touchée. Ravie, aussi, car pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui faisait un pas, mais lui. Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Je ferais plus attention alors, promis. »

Leur regard scellèrent cette promesse, et Hermione se pencha alors sur la cheville du blond.

« Chacun son tour, fit le concerné avec ironie.

Tu ne peux pas la poser par terre ?

Non. »

Hermione soupira. Ils étaient encore loin d'être arrivés et avec une cheville blessée, ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle fouilla sa mémoire, à la recherche d'un sortilège qui les aiderait. Mais elle n'en connaissait aucun.

« Je vais te faire une attelle et tu t'appuieras sur un bâton ou sur moi. »

Malefoy hocha la tête et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils continuèrent leur marche, Hermione aidant autant que possible le blond qui préférait largement s'appuyer sur elle que sur un vulgaire bâton. Elle se servait de sa baguette pour lui faciliter le passage et le soutenait dès qu'il en avait besoin, ce qui arriva quasiment tout le temps vu la douleur qu'il ressentait. Finalement, ils commencèrent à distinguer de l'herbe et sortirent enfin de cette maudite forêt. En face d'eux se dressait la maison. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, il n'y avait personne et l'horloge indiquait à peine quatorze heure.

« Je meurs de faim ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson ».


	12. Chapter 12

**Xana** : Alors c'est un peu selon mes humeurs... En général, ce sera le soir, entre 21h et 22h, parce que je finis très souvent à 20h ou 21h. Mais quand je commence très tard, comme aujourd'hui, ou quand je suis en congé, comme demain, ça peut être n'importe quand dans la journée =O  
 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le scénario ne paraisse pas trop banal, ahah !  
 **Milimagine** : Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu Koh Lanta xDD Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je me suis inspirée de ça =P L'épreuve suivante sera dans le prochain chapitre ! Là c'est une pause =P D'ailleurs, j'ai trop aimé écrire le début du prochain chapitre, mais vous verrez x)

En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise o/ Bonne lecture !

 **•** **XII •**

Hermione et Malefoy s'étaient précipités vers la cuisine afin de se faire un bon repas. Ou, plutôt, Hermione avait fait la cuisine car son équipier était incapable de se faire à manger seul. Ils avaient profité de la terrasse pour manger, seuls, car aucune autre équipe n'était encore rentrée et que les deux Aurors en charge du camp n'avaient pas fait d'apparition. Malefoy poussa un soupir de bien-être alors qu'il venait de terminer son assiette et la Gryffondor en conclut qu'il avait apprécié ce qu'elle avait préparé, ce qui lui fit assez plaisir. La jeune femme débarrassa rapidement la table et parti à la recherche d'une potion pour réparer la cheville du Serpentard ainsi que d'un baume qui réparerait les éraflures et les nombreuses contusions dont ils souffraient. Elle revint avec les deux précieux récipients.

« Tiens, bois. »

Le blond s'exécuta avec une grimace de torture.

« Berk.  
\- Au moins, c'est efficace. Dans une heure, ta cheville sera réparée. »

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme s'occupait de ses propres blessures, passant la pommade là où elle s'était coupée ou là où elle avait des bleus. Le baume agissait instantanément. A peine l'avait-elle passé sur sa peau que les éraflures se refermaient, les bleus disparaissaient et la douleur avec. Un soupir de bien-être, elle tendit le pot à Malefoy pour qu'il en fasse de même. Celui-ci releva son t-shirt et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détailler son torse parfaitement dessiné.

« Tu peux m'aider ? »

La voix du Serpentard la tira de sa contemplation. La bouche sèche, les joues rouges, elle obtempéra. Le dos du jeune homme était coloré d'un immense bleu qu'il ne pouvait attendre. Gênée à l'idée de toucher le corps de Malefoy, la brune se sentit rougir encore plus. Heureusement, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle prit un peu de baume et l'appliqua doucement sur le dos musclé du blond. Elle attribua le frisson qui le parcourut à la douleur ou au froid – même si ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Hermione prit son temps, autant pour que Malefoy ne souffre plus que pour pouvoir parcourir son dos aussi longtemps que possible. Quand le bleu eut disparu, ce fut à contre-coeur qu'elle retourna sur sa chaise.

« Je crois que je vais faire la sieste, marmonna le blond après avoir remercié la Gryffondor. »

Il s'appropria une chaise longue tandis que Hermione ouvrait un livre. Le soleil réchauffait agréablement la belle après-midi dont ils pouvaient profiter en toute quiétude. Alors qu'elle lisait depuis un moment déjà, Hermione releva la tête et s'étira. Son regard se posa alors sur le blond, toujours endormi. Une mèche blonde tombait sur ses yeux fermés et son torse se soulevait régulièrement, au rythme de son souffle. Il semblait si paisible, endormi, si... gentil. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon, bien loin du Malefoy hautain et fier qu'elle connaissait. Tout rictus méprisant avait disparu de son visage, apaisé par le sommeil. Les minutes défilèrent, pendant qu'elle le regardait, incapable de détourner les yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il grogna dans son sommeil et bougea que la Gryffondor sursauta et replongea aussitôt dans son livre.

 _S'il t'avait surprise entrain de le... mater..._

L'après-midi passa, sans aucune trace des autres binômes. Ils finirent par arriver, les uns après les autres, en début de soirée. Ils avaient les vêtements déchirés, ils étaient sales et avaient plusieurs méchantes écorchures un peu partout. Les deux Aurors – Malefoy s'étant réveillé depuis peu – les regardèrent passer, étonnés. Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu le portoloin le plus facile ou est-ce que les autres binômes étaient vraiment mauvais ?

Une heure plus tard, Mc Farling et FitzSimmons leur demandaient de se réunir dans le salon du rez-de-chaussé. Ce fut encore une fois l'homme qui prit la parole.

« Bien, votre premier exercice est terminé et vous êtes tous rentrés sains et saufs. Maintenant, il est temps pour nous de vous expliquer en quoi consistait votre escapade en forêt. Il s'agissait de voir si pouviez coopérer pour atteindre un but. Moins vous le faisiez, plus vous rencontriez d'obstacles. L'Auror Malefoy et l'Auror Granger sont rentrés en trois heures, sans rencontrer d'autres obstacles que leurs blessures car ils ont su fonctionner en équipe dès le début. Pour les autres, vous avez rencontré de nombreux problèmes – qu'il s'agisse de créatures ou de pièges – et vous avez finalement réussit à vous entraider. Maintenant, imaginez-vous en mission. Pourriez-vous vous disputer à tout vas pendant que vous traquez des Mangemorts ? Ceux-ci ne seront pas aussi gentils que des Chaporouges et le moindre sort pourra vous être fatals. Gardez bien ceci à l'esprit. Vous êtes une équipe et devez fonctionne en équipe. Ce sera tout pour ce soir. »

Ils leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et les laissèrent là. Le silence se fit. Hermione se sentit observée et, pour cause, les autres Aurors passaient de elle à Malefoy. Elle ne sut dire s'ils étaient surpris de voir un binôme réussir aussi vite ou agacés de ne pas avoir été les premiers. Sûrement un peu des deux. Le silence fut rompu par un des deux sorciers aux cheveux châtains qui ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux.

« Je m'appelle Jack Williams et voici mon équipier, Ethan Jones, nous sommes des Aurors du Ministère australien. »

Il se tourna vers l'équipe à sa gauche, l'invitant à se présenter. Il s'agissait du petit blond et du grand sombre. Ce fut le premier qui prit la parole, l'autre se contentant de fixer tour à tour les Aurors présents.

« Je m'appelle Ivan et voici Anton, nous sommes Aurors au Ministère russe.  
\- Moi c'est Azaan et lui c'est Linje, du Ministère Africain, se présenta l'homme aux dreadlocks.  
\- Ingrid et Nadja, du Ministère suédois. »

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient parlé en fixant Malefoy, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, lâcha le blond, du Ministère anglais. »

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise et l'intérêt des deux blondes pour Malefoy sembla s'accroître.

« Hermione Granger ? La meilleur amie de Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ? demanda Jack, fasciné.  
\- Euh, oui, répondit la brune. »

Elle ne se faisait toujours pas à sa notoriété. Pourtant, en Angleterre, il n'était pas rare qu'on la regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance ou qu'on vienne lui parler du Trio. Avec le temps, ça s'était calmé, mais certaines personnes continuaient de la voir comme une grande célébrité du monde sorcier. Jack ne détachait pas son regard de la brune qui sentit Malefoy s'agiter. Azaan et Linje se levèrent pour aller manger et tous les binômes finirent par s'éparpiller. Hermione se dirigea aussi vers la cuisine, Malefoy sur ses talons.

« Tu me prépares à manger ? demanda-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Mais comment tu fais chez toi ? fit la brune en roulant des yeux.  
\- J'ai des elfes de maison.  
\- Donc tu me prends pour ton elfe, là ?  
\- Non ! Je te demande gentiment de me faire à manger si tu ne veux pas que je meurs de faim. C'est ça, aussi, une équipe. »

La Gryffondor plissa les yeux et fixa le blond qui la regardait toujours, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

« Tu sais quoi ? Non, je ne te ferais pas à manger. Tu vas faire à manger avec moi.  
\- Laisse tomber, je vais aller voir les blondes, elles ne pourront pas résister à mon sourire charmeur.  
\- Non tu restes là ! »

Hermione lui avait attrapé le poignet, en faisant attention à ne pas prendre le mauvais et le força à préparer le repas avec elle. Il grogna beaucoup, le fit avec mauvaise foi, mais le fit quand même. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas mais il avait apprécié ce moment passé avec la Gryffondor. Ils mangèrent en se chamaillant et Hermione monta dans leur chambre/appartement pour aller prendre un bain, laissant le blond s'occuper de la vaisselle.

Allongée dans la grande baignoire, détendue grâce à l'eau chaude, épuisée par leur journée en forêt, Hermione ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Ce furent des coups frappés à la porte qui la tirèrent de son sommeil.

« Granger, tu sors ? J'aimerais pouvoir me laver moi aussi. »

La brune sortit du bain en grommelant et se sécha à toute vitesse avant d'enfiler son pyjama. Elle sortit de la salle-de-bain alors que Malefoy était assis dans un fauteuil, plongé dans ses pensées.

« C'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, pendant tout ce temps ? le questionna-t-elle, se demandant où il était passé pendant l'heure qui s'était écoulée.  
\- Hm, rien du tout, éluda-t-il, presque gêné. »

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de la brune. Mais ce qui attira ses yeux, ce fut surtout sa tenue. Elle portait un simple t-shirt et un mini-short. Il l'avait déjà vu dans cette tenue mais ça lui faisait toujours le même effet. Pour éviter de montrer son trouble, il s'enfuit dans la salle de bain et fila sous la douche, qu'il prit plus froide que d'habitude.

Inconsciente du trouble causé chez le blond, Hermione rangea ses affaires et attrapa un bouquin. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, fit apparaître un plaid et se lança dans sa lecture. Ils allaient devoir décider de comment dormir, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

Quand Malefoy sortit de la douche, il vit immédiatement la Gryffondor sur le canapé, un livre posé sur son ventre, entrain de dormir. Il contempla la scène de longues minutes, appréciant le spectacle qu'elle offrait, puis se décida à la porter jusque dans le lit, en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Il la recouvrit avec la couverture puis s'installa dans le canapé, s'enroulant dans le plaid en grommelant qu'il était trop galant et que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se retourna plusieurs fois jusqu'à trouver une position assez confortable et s'endormit rapidement.

 _ *******_

 _Tout ce que voyait Hermione s'était le tapis sur lequel elle était allongée, à plat ventre. Elle haletait, incapable de reprendre son souffle et de faire disparaître la douleur. La douleur. Son bras l'élançait et, si elle avait pu le voir, elle aurait remarqué les filets de sang qui coulaient jusqu'à ses doigts. La brune entendit son rire, ce rire si caractéristique qui la fit frissonner de peur. Elle sentit qu'elle levait sa baguette et Hermione ferma les yeux, serra les dents. Elle ne voulait pas crier. Pourtant, dès que le Doloris la toucha, elle ne put que hurler sa douleur. La seule chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer complètement dans la douleur, ce fut une tête blonde qui la regardait avant de détourner les yeux. Il ne ferait rien, il ne l'aiderait pas. La douleur fut la plus forte et l'emporta. Elle aurait tellement voulu que ça cesse. Mais elle ne pouvait que souffrir. Elle sentit cependant un contact autre que la douleur. Comme une main sur son épaule qui la secouait dans tous les sens._

« Granger ! Granger, réveille-toi ! »

Hermione sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et la repoussa de toutes ses forces avant de bondir hors du lit, tremblante. Elle sentit que son visage était trempé et elle s'était mordu les joues jusqu'au sang. Elle avala sa salive, laissant descendre le goût métallique dans sa gorge. Il faisait nuit noire mais elle vit la silhouette de Malefoy s'approcher. Apeurée, elle se recula, jusqu'à être coincée contre le mur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« Non, ne me touche pas, supplia-t-elle. »

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix pourtant Malefoy se sentit blessé. Elle le suppliait clairement de ne pas s'approcher, pas par méchanceté mais par peur. Ce qui était pire. Il sentit la colère monter. Elle lui faisait de grand discours comme quoi il ne la laissait pas lui toucher le poignet mais avait peur de son contact. Cependant, l'inquiétude était plus forte que la colère. Il savait que la Gryffondor ne l'aurait pas repoussé sans une bonne raison. De plus, elle semblait encore empêtrée dans les brumes de son cauchemar. Aussi, restant à une distance raisonnable, il lui parla calmement :

« Granger, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es au camp des Aurors. »

Tout en parlant, il murmura un petit lumos pour éclairer un peu la pièce. Hermione releva la tête à ces mots et constata qu'elle ne se trouvait pas du tout au manoir Malefoy. Elle comprit qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et jeta un regard perdu autour d'elle. Malefoy vit ses yeux rouges plein de peur, son visage plein de larmes et sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Le camp des Aurors... chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Oui. Tu hurlais, tu as du faire un mauvais rêve.  
\- On n'est pas au manoir... continua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
\- Non. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Le manoir ? Les liens se firent, et il comprit alors de quoi elle avait rêvé. Son visage se ferma.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, promis. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et, comme elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour lui échapper, la prit dans ses bras pour la rallonger dans le lit. Assis sur le rebord, il lui caressa les cheveux pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de son cauchemar. Apaisée par ce contact, la Gryffondor se mit à respirer de nouveau calmement et sentit son angoisse disparaître progressivement.

« Désolée de t'avoir réveillé...  
\- Pas grave. De toute façon le canapé n'est pas franchement confortable, plaisanta-t-il.  
\- Oh, on n'a même pas décidé qui dormait où, j'ai du m'endormir. Mais...  
\- C'est moi qui t'ai allongé sur le lit.  
\- Oh... merci, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle se sentait mieux, allongée dans le lit, avec Malefoy qui lui caressait les cheveux. Aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, il arrivait à la calmer.

« Tu étais dans mon cauchemar, marmonna-t-elle, à moitié rendormie.  
\- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé... souffla-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour se faire entendre. »

Sentant que la brune se rendormait il se leva mais une main le retint.

« Non. Reste... s'il te plaît. »

La Gryffondor se décala, lui laissant le loisir de dormir dans le lit.

« De toute façon, le canapé n'est pas confortable, chuchota-t-elle avant de sombrer complètement. »

Malefoy hésita un instant mais finit par se glisser sous la couette, appréciant la chaleur et le confort du lit. Il fixa longuement la nuque de son équipière avant de murmurer un « Nox » et de s'endormir à son tour.


	13. Chapter 13

J'avais trop envie de répondre à vos commentaires trop gentils et de vous faire partager cette scène que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, personnellement, alors voila, je n'attends pas demain !

 **Maxine3482** : Oui, une petite petite trêve alors :P  
 **Deniz** : Contente que ça te plaise =D Et merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil... Je sais pas comment te remercier alors bah, merci encore *-*  
 **Guest** : En effet, une dispute va éclater, encore, mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est câlin ! Et en fait tout est déjà écrit donc j'ai qu'à relire et modifier ce qui ne me plaît pas avant de poster =)  
 **Guest** (deuxième du nom) : Je compatis, je connais l'attente des fanfictions c'est insupportable ! Du coup je m'excuse mais je suis contente parce que ça veut dire que c'est prenant (a) Et bien sur, tu peux poster un lien, ce serait adorable de ta part *-*  
 **Gironde** : Voila la suite =D

Bonne lecture *-*

 **•** **XIII •**

Hermione se réveilla paisiblement. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se sentait bien, reposée. Son réveil brutal en plein milieu de la nuit lui revint en mémoire et elle remercia mentalement Malefoy pour l'avoir aidée. Elle se figea, se souvenant vaguement de lui avoir fait une place dans le lit et fit le lien avec la chaleur qu'elle sentait tout autour d'elle. Sans bouger, elle chercha à savoir dans quelle position ils étaient. Totalement réveillée, elle comprit qu'elle avait son dos collé contre son ventre, que leurs jambes étaient étroitement enlacées et que le bras du blond reposait sur son ventre. Elle sentait également son souffle lui chatouiller la nuque. Loin de vouloir se dégager, la brune referma les yeux pour profiter encore un peu de cette étreinte. Elle se sentait complètement apaisée dans les bras de son équipier et sentit à nouveau une étrange sensation dans son ventre. Elle décida de rester là jusqu'à ce que Malefoy se réveille et décide de la repousser. Même si cela la blesserait sur le coup, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'écarter d'elle-même. Oui, elle se sentait en sécurité et, si elle l'avait osé, elle se serait même retournée pour se pelotonner encore plus contre le jeune homme. En attendant, elle profitait de ce qu'elle avait, appréciant la sensation de bien être qui coulait dans ses veines.

De son côté, le Serpentard se faisait exactement la même réflexion. Il était réveillé depuis un petit moment mais n'avait pas voulu bouger d'un pouce tant il se sentait bien. Il était simplement inquiet de la réaction de la brune quand celle-ci se réveillerait. Mais il était prêt à supporter sa colère pour quelques minutes de plus contre elle. Son nez dans son cou, il sentait son odeur qui l'enivrait, alors même qu'elle ne mettait aucun parfum particulier. Son bras reposait sur le corps de la brune, ses doigts posés légèrement sur le ventre de celle-ci. Il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas parcourir son abdomen et explorer un peu plus le corps dont le sien avait tant envie. Les jambes nues de Hermione réchauffait les siennes. Heureusement, son bassin était assez éloigné de celui de la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne sente pas son érection matinale, qui traînait en longueur – de toute évidence à cause de la proximité des deux corps.

Un coup frappé à la porte les fit sursauter en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, rougirent, et se détournèrent, s'extirpant du lit à toute vitesse.

« DEBOUT ! ordonna une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de FitzSimmons. Rendez-vous sur la terrasse dans une heure. »

Malefoy parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et Hermione, après s'être affolée quelques secondes, décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient une cuisine personnelle, autant en profiter. Elle trouva tout le nécessaire pour prendre des forces et s'attela à la préparation, mettant toute sa concentration dans la préparation du thé afin de ne pas penser au corps de Malefoy contre le sien, à son souffle dans son cou, à l'érection qu'elle avait légèrement ressentie...

 _Raaaah, surveille tes pensées, Hermione._

Elle inspira longuement. Le blond avait l'air parfaitement réveillé quand le coup avait été frappé à la porte. Cela voulait-il dire que lui aussi profitait de cette étreinte ? Cette simple idée fit que son cœur s'emballa.

Malefoy sortit de la salle-de-bain alors qu'elle terminait de préparer et ils mangèrent ensemble, dans un silence qui n'était pas tendu mais plutôt gêné. Discrètement, la brune observa le jeune homme. Il avait revêtu un pantalon similaire à la veille, noir et un marcel blanc. Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Elle toussota pour retrouver son souffle, rouge, croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'elle le reluquait. Son haut dévoilait tous les muscles de ses bras et elle se fit la réflexion que Ginny avait entièrement raison. Il était très, très beau.

 _Et j'ai dormi entre ces bras musclés..._

Son petit-déjeuner terminé, elle attrapa des affaires et s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain. Elle resta un instant, à se fixer. Elle avait aimé se réveiller contre Malefoy, elle avait adoré sentir son souffle dans son cou, elle avait réellement aimé son contact. Pire, elle souhaitait que cela se reproduise.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Elle soupira et se passa de l'eau froide sur son visage. Puis elle se coiffa, attacha ses cheveux et enfila une tenue similaire à la veille. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se prélasser et s'ils devaient marcher encore des heures, cette tenue était parfaite. Comme Malefoy, elle portait le même pantalon que la veille mais noir. Elle rougit en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle avait fait exprès de choisir les mêmes couleurs que lui. Hermione avait également passé un bandeau noir sur sa poitrine et enfilé un débardeur blanc large et trop grand pour elle mais dans lequel elle se sentait très à l'aise. La Gryffondor sortit de la salle-de-bain et, pour une fois, en sentant le regard de Malefoy sur elle, elle ne rougit pas mais se sentit plutôt contente de savoir qu'elle était l'objet de son attention.

« Granger ?  
\- Malefoy ?  
\- Hier soir je suis resté un peu dans le salon pour écouter les autres Aurors et j'ai remarqué qu'ils s'appelaient tous par leur prénom. On devrait peut-être faire de même, non ? »

La brune le fixa un instant, étonnée qu'il lui propose cela, mais heureuse qu'il le fasse. Entre son aveu la veille et cette proposition, il faisait des efforts pour améliorer leur relation.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que je suis beau mais ça me gêne que tu me fixes autant, lâcha-t-il, ironique.  
\- Ahah, très drôle. J'accepte ta proposition Mal... Drago. »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire, un vrai sourire, loin d'être ironique ou moqueur et elle lui rendit, ignorant son ventre qui se nouait.

« Je peux te poser une question ? demanda le Serpentard.  
\- Vas-y. »

Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant que Hermione s'installait dans un fauteuil, en face de lui, redoutant la question fatidique sur leur réveil.

« De quoi tu as rêvé, hier soir ? »

Le sang de Hermione se glaça et elle sentit ses mains trembler. Elle se doutait qu'il voudrait savoir ce qui l'avait mise dans un pareil état mais ne s'attendait pas à cette question, pas maintenant. Nerveuse, elle se mit à se mordre la lèvre pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Avouer que l'autre était présent dans ses pires cauchemars ne devait pas forcément faire plaisir, et elle ne voulait pas blesser Drago alors qu'ils commençaient à bien s'entendre.

« Je... Ce sont des cauchemars récurrents depuis la fin de la guerre même si j'en fais de moins en moins souvent. Parfois je suis dans un couloir et au fond, Bellatrix m'attend, parfois je suis sur le champ de bataille, incapable de bouger et je vois tous ces sorciers se faire tuer, expliqua-t-elle, sa voix commençant à trembler. Elle déglutit et reprit, plus fermement : Et hier soir j'étais dans... dans ton manoir et je revivais la torture de Bellatrix et... et tu étais là et tu détournais les yeux... »

Elle n'avait jamais décrit ses cauchemars. Elle n'en avait même jamais parlé à ses meilleurs amis. C'était la première fois qu'elle les décrivait, qu'elle les reconnaissait et, en plus, elle l'avait fait à une personne qui était présente dans ses mauvais rêves. Drago avait le visage fermé et les yeux dans le vague.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, parfois, murmura-t-il. De ce que j'ai fais, de ce que ma famille a fait...  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis, tu te rattrapes en étant Auror.  
\- Ça n'effacera jamais ni les morts, ni les blessures. Ça ne te feras pas oublier cette torture...  
\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es présent parce que tu n'y es pour rien. Si tu avais réagis... tu serais mort et j'aurais quand même subis... tout ça. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Malgré tout, il s'en voulait encore. Depuis la fin de la guerre il tentait d'expier ses fautes. Peut-être y arriverait-il en formant une bonne équipe avec Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait avec douceur. Il lui offrit un faible sourire avant de se lever.

« On devrait y aller. »

Hermione approuva et ils se rendirent sur la terrasse. Jack vint aussitôt saluer Hermione.

« Salut, Hermione ! Prête pour une nouvelle journée d'épreuves ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- Absolument, et toi ? »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Malefoy se rembrunir et regarder l'Australien avec un regard meurtrier. Ce qui lui fit immensément plaisir. Décidée à en profiter, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et discuta jusqu'à ce que toutes les équipes soient là, alors elle rejoignit Drago qui semblait toujours énervé.

« Et c'est moi qui ne doit pas draguer, hein ? lâcha-t-il, amer.  
\- Je ne drague pas, je discute.  
\- Lui ne fais pas que discuter. Si ses yeux avaient pu te déshabiller, tu serais complètement nue. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que Jack cherchait à la draguer. Mais elle était contente que cela énerve autant Drago.

« Je pense qu'il veut juste discuter, je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait me draguer.  
\- Tu as beau être intelligente, il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles tu es aveugle, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. »

La Gryffondor tenta de réprimer les frissons qui s'emparaient de son corps, sans succès. Elle avait perçu le sous-entendu mais était incapable de le comprendre. Elle fixa son équipier pendant un moment, même si lui faisait mine de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que FitzSimmons et Mc Farling arrivent. Cette fois, ce fut la sorcière qui prit la parole.

« Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, nous allons encore mettre votre coopération à l'épreuve. »

Elle fit un geste avec sa baguette et se tourna vers le terrain qui faisait face à la terrasse. La plaine herbeuse avait laissé place à une zone dans le brouillard. Hermione ne distinguait pas tout mais elle vit nettement cinq installations qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler l'armée, une nouvelle fois. C'était des grandes installations en bois où il fallait courir, grimper, ramper. Hermione se félicita d'avoir mis un pantalon-jogging parce qu'ils allaient devoir courir, ramper, sauter, rouler... bref, faire du sport et aller dans tous les sens. Cependant, ce ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Ils avaient forcément ajouté des petites choses propres aux sorciers. Et le reste du parcours serait fait dans le même genre.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons décidé de vous faire faire un parcours. Vous partez en même temps et devez le finir le plus vite possible. »

Il n'y avait aucune récompense, aucune pénalité. En apparence, on ne les mettait pas en compétition, pourtant la Gryffondor sentit tout le monde se tendre et devenir attentif. Chacun voulait arriver dans les premiers. Elle sentit les regards se poser sur elle et Drago. Ils étaient l'équipe à battre, ayant réussit à arriver les premiers hier, et avec une grande avance.

« Prenez un sac par équipe et placez vous devant une des lignes de départ. »

Hermione suivit le Serpentard qui attrapa un sac, le passa sur son épaule dans un geste qui fit saillir les muscles de son dos. La brune vit le regard que lui lançaient les deux Suédoises. L'une des blondes avait un regard un peu plus appuyé et sa pose provocante était faite pour attirer l'œil de Malefoy. La Gryffondor se dépêcha de rejoindre la ligne de départ, agacée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait énervée dès que les deux blondes montraient un peu trop que Drago les intéressait. Elle mourrait d'envie de leur lancer qu'elle avait dormi contre lui cette nuit.

 _Ça ne te ressemble pas, Hermione !_

Devant eux, le brouillard bougea et forma comme une barrière de chaque côté. Ils avaient ainsi le chemin de tracé pour éviter de se perdre et d'empiéter sur le parcours des autres. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce que faisaient les équipes proches. Ils ne sauraient donc pas où ils en étaient pas rapport aux autres, tout comme les autres ne pourraient pas savoir où ils en étaient.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir porter le sac ?  
\- Ça va, Gr... Hermione, je pense pouvoir en supporter le poids.  
\- Oh c'était pour être gentille, grommela-t-elle, vexée. »

Le Serpentard la poussa légèrement d'un coup d'épaule, amusé. Devant ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice, elle ne peut rester énervée bien longtemps et reprit vite son sourire.

« On y va en courant ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, mais il ne faut pas s'épuiser dès le début. »

Derrière eux, ils entendirent les voix de FitzSimmons et Mc Farling lancer le départ. Ils se mirent aussitôt à courir tranquillement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jackjack** : Arf, ouais, les fautes, ce fléau ! Je corrige ce que je vois mais j'en oublie sûrement, sorry :3 Et merci pour ton commentaire =D Quant à FitzSimmons, non, pas d'inspiration de ce côté là, j'ai juste cherché des noms sur Google et celui-là me plaisait beaucoup ! Mais il faut que je regarde cette série *-*  
 **Deniz** : Oooh okep ! Je note :3 Oui j'aime aussi le fait qu'ils pensent la même chose en se disant "Pas possible, laisse tomber" x)  
 **Shrapnelxxx** : Mais il y en a beaucoup, ça compense, non ? Et j'espère que tu trouveras que ça ira pas trop vite entre eux deux, alors, tu me diras au moment où ça arrivera ! Et encore désolée pour les fautes, je vais essayer de faire plus attention !  
 **Milimagine** : Si on voit les Aurors comme une équipe genre au FBI, ouais il devrait y avoir une loi qui fait qu'ils peuvent pas bosser en étant en couple. Mais j'ai volontairement évité de me pencher là-dessus. De toute manière ils ne vont pas longtemps bosser ensembles en étant en couple. Je n'en dis pas plus (a) Et ouais, j'aimerais trop être à la place d'Hermione, pf.

 **•** **XIV •**

Le premier passage se trouvait être l'installation inspirée des militaires moldus. Ils y avait d'abord plusieurs mètres de boue qui menaient à une palissade de bois qu'il fallait escalader pour passer de l'autre côté. Drago fut le premier arrivé et il se lança pour courir dans la boue afin d'atteindre le mur.

« AÏE ! Maudit soit Merlin !  
\- Drago, ça va ?  
\- Ça va, mais on ne peut pas passer, ça envoie une décharge, expliqua-t-il, agacé, en montrant sa cheville où son pantalon était brûlé.  
\- Je pense qu'il faut ramper. »

Prudemment, le Serpentard s'allongea et commença à avancer dans la boue qui recouvrait le sol. Il hocha la tête et Hermione se lança à sa suite. Ils avancèrent d'abord lentement puis trouvèrent un certain rythme. La boue les collait et la Gryffondor se félicita d'avoir remis la douche à ce soir. Malefoy termina en premier et il l'attrapa par les mains pour la tirer vers lui.

« La boue te va bien, Granger, dit-il avec un sourire et en passant son pouce sur sa joue, avec sûrement comme intention première l'envie de lui enlever de la boue mais il ne fit qu'en rajouter. »

La brune n'eut pas le temps de rougir du compliment qu'il était déjà parti à l'assaut du mur. Il avait grimpé une bonne partie et Hermione se lança à sa suite, maudissant ses réactions imprévisibles. Se concentrer sur l'épreuve, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il était entrain de passer de l'autre côté quand elle sentit quelque chose lui attraper la cheville.

« AAAARGH. »

Elle glissa et redescendit d'un bon mètre. Sous ses pieds, un corps noueux avait surgit de la boue et lui serrait la cheville de ses longs doigts filiformes. La créature, quel qu'elle soit, avec une force impressionnante. Drago se retourna et se pencha, ses jambes de l'autre côté de la palissade, pour qu'elle attrape ses mains. Elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens mais ils glissaient trop à cause de la boue.

« Attrape mes poignets ! s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Dépêche ! »

Hermione ne posa pas plus de questions et lui serra les poignets pendant qu'il faisait de même. Il la tira et elle sentit la pression sur son mollet s'affaiblir puis disparaître. Ils passèrent de l'autre côté de la palissade en bois, le souffle court. Ils se tenaient debout sur une longue planche qui s'arrêtait là où commençaient des barres suspendues à l'horizontale, au-dessus du sol. Afin de passer de l'autre côté, ils devaient s'accrocher à ces barres et traverser à la seule force de leurs bras. La jeune femme supposa que s'ils tombaient ils se prendraient une sacré décharge.

« Je n'y arriverai pas, fit-elle, anxieuse.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je n'ai assez de force pour passer d'une barre à l'autre avec mes bras, reconnut-elle.  
\- Passe par dessus ? »

Sceptique, la Gryffondor passa son bras au-dessus et se prit une décharge.

« Non, grimaça-t-elle.  
\- Bon alors j'y vais et je te fais léviter. »

Sans attendre sa réponse il se lança et Hermione pu pleinement profiter du spectacle des muscles de son équipier. Avec satisfaction, elle réalisa que les deux blondes n'étaient pas là pour baver sur ce corps de rêve.

 _Corps de rêve ? Hermione, c'est Malefoy, stop._

Heureusement pour elle et pour sa santé mentale, il était arrivé au bout et fit léviter la brune jusqu'à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent à deux sur un pilier en bois, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et croisa le regard impénétrable du blond qui la fixait. Il finit par sauter sur le pilier suivant, puis sur le troisième et Hermione le suivit. Ils eurent encore plusieurs difficultés avant de sortir de ce passage plein de boue et de bois. Ils retrouvèrent l'herbe et la brume et repartirent de plus belle, telles deux statues boueuses.

Ils avancèrent à un bon rythme, sans trop parler, préférant économiser leurs forces et leur souffle. Il y avait des sortilèges à déjouer – telle que la brume anti-gravité, ou toute une allée de stuépfix qui faillit bien les disqualifier – des pièges à éviter et, dans l'ensemble, ils s'en sortirent plutôt bien. Hermione récolta une vilaine éraflure sur le bras et Drago se pris un sortilège qui le blessa au torse et griffa son t-shirt, pour le plus grand bonheur de Hermione qui se gifla mentalement au moment où elle pensa à ça. La cheville du blond avait été brûlée par la décharge, et ses doigts à elle l'élançaient de la même manière. Ils allaient être bons pour une nouvelle séance de baume cicatrisant.

Ils commençaient cependant à être essoufflés. Drago avançait, toujours en tête, quand Hermione se décida à proposer une pause. La brume l'empêchait de voir où se trouvait le soleil et ils n'avaient aucune idée de où ils en étaient, ni de l'heure qu'il était. Peut-être n'avaient-ils même pas fait la moitié du parcours. Mais la faim commençait à lui tordre le ventre et il fallait qu'elle s'assoie. Les mains sur les genoux, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air, elle interpella son équipier.

« Drago ? On pourrait faire une pause, non ? »

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas mais s'était arrêté à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Elle le vit se prendre la tête entre les mains et s'asseoir à même le sol. La brune fronça les sourcils : il y avait des rochers non loin où ils pourraient s'asseoir plus confortablement.

« Drago ? Ça va ? »

Encore une fois il ne répondit pas. Inquiète, elle avança plus vite pour le rejoindre mais se figea net, à quelques mètres de lui, quand il se mit à parler. Sa voix reflétait un tel désespoir, une telle haine de soi-même qu'elle en resta interdite. Il parlait, de sa voix traînante habituelle, avec une froideur qui, pour une fois, n'était pas dirigée contre la jeune femme mais contre lui-même.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te préoccupes de moi, Hermione. Après tout, je suis un ancien Mangemort. Non, même pas. J'ai simplement été incapable de me dresser contre mon père et de refuser de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai été incapable de choisir entre suivre cette bande de mages noirs et sauver des vies. Le nom des Malefoy est déshonoré et je ne suis pas capable de redorer notre blason. Pour quoi faire ? Peuh. Ma mère est morte de chagrin suite au décès de mon père, qui se fiche de savoir si les Malefoy ont encore du prestige ? Je ne suis qu'un lâche, je n'ai toujours agit que par lâcheté. Tu avais raison. Pourquoi vouloir faire équiper avec moi ? Pourquoi croire que j'ai changé ? »

Il continuait de parler, se confiant sur ses désespoirs les plus profonds. Hermione était incrédule. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait à tout déballer là, maintenant, même si elle était contente qu'il se confie à elle. Elle s'avança pendant qu'il continuait à s'auto-flageller. Il était maintenant allongé, comme s'il avait abandonné toute envie de vivre, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

La Gryffondor allait se pencher vers lui pour le redresser et tenter de le consoler. Mais, au même moment, elle sentit une vague de tristesse s'abattre sur elle. Des pensées noires qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps, des hontes profondément enfouies, des peurs secrètes, rôdaient à la lisière de son esprit, cherchant à s'emparer de ses pensées. Heureusement, son regard se posa sur les cailloux qui se trouvaient à quelques pas d'eux deux et elle se recula aussitôt. Le désespoir reflua, son esprit se clarifia. Tirant sa baguette, elle chercha le caillou le plus rond et lui lança un stupéfix. La pierre se brouilla et reprit sa forme initiale, à savoir celle d'une Povrebine. Grâce à leur tête en forme de pierre, ces créatures pouvaient se camoufler aisément. Elle insufflaient le désespoir et attendaient que leurs victimes se laissent mourir pour les dévorer. Heureusement, on pouvait les neutraliser avec un simple stupéfix.

Malefoy s'était relevé, décoiffé, l'air de se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans attendre, la brune lui pris la main et le tira en avant.

« Il peut y en avoir d'autres. »

Ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible en courant et finirent par ralentir. Drago se dégagea et Hermione se retourna. Il était en colère et venait de taper dans un tronc d'arbre ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Hermione voulut s'approcher mais il la repoussa. Blessée, la Gryffondor s'éloigna et s'assit sur un autre tronc d'arbre. Ils étaient à l'orée de la forêt et la brume bifurquait vers la droite. Ils allaient devoir y pénétrer. Elle avait faim, mais la seule nourriture potentiellement disponible était dans le sac du blond, toujours énervé, qui lui tournait le dos. Elle refusait de faire un pas vers lui. Est-ce que c'était sa faute s'ils étaient tombés sur un Povrebine ? Non. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir et de la désigner comme responsable de ses aveux. Qu'il aille au diable, lui et son sale caractère. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ne tenant plus à rester sans rien faire, face à un imbécile lunatique, la brune continua à suivre le chemin d'un pas vif, sans se retourner pour voir si Malefoy la suivait. Qu'il reste là-bas, que les Povrebines le retrouvent et le mangent.

 _Ce serait bien fait pour lui._

La hargne de Hermione l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'intérieur de la forêt, où elle fut bloquée par un amas d'arbres. Ils étaient tombés au même endroit – la magie devait y être pour quelque chose – et formaient une barrière impénétrable. Elle ne vit qu'une solution : les escalader. Comme elle voulait le plus possible échapper à Malefoy et ne plus voir son visage plein de reproches, elle se lança dans l'ascension. Elle était concentrée sur les prises qui s'offraient à elle et c'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas la créature noueuse lui sauter dessus, ses longs doigts cherchant à la griffer et à lui percer les yeux. La Gryffondor poussa un long hurlement et se débattit. Sa baguette lui échappa alors que le Botruc s'accrochait plus fort à elle et lui lacérait le visage. Elle recula pour lui échapper et rencontra le vide. Hermione glissa et retomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Malgré la douleur qui irradiait dans son dos, elle se préoccupa surtout de retrouver sa baguette, à tâtons, un bras lui cachant le visage, tentant d'empêcher le Botruc de la blesser trop gravement.

Malefoy était en colère. Il connaissait les Povrebines et savait que toute la tristesse qu'il avait éprouvée et le dégoût pour lui-même avait été provoqués par cette créature. Mais ces émotions n'étaient pas tirées de nulle part, il s'agissait de choses qu'il gardait au fond de lui. Des choses qu'il cachait au fond de lui, dont il ne parlait à personne, jamais. Et Hermione y avait assisté, elle l'avait entendu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse ses faiblesses. Le jeune homme avait envie de se frapper, de labourer le tronc d'arbre de ses poings, réaction normale chez lui. Il avait réagit avec la seule protection qu'il connaissait : la violence. Il avait conscience de blesser chaque fois un peu plus son équipière mais c'était son seul moyen de communication quand il allait mal. Il l'avait entendue se lever pour partir et avait soupiré. Ça devait arriver un jour, qu'elle parte et abandonne son idée de faire des efforts. Tant mieux. Il ne les méritait pas. Au moment où il entendit son hurlement, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, oubliant toutes ses récentes pensées d'abandon et d'éloignement. Il la trouva, recroquevillée, essayant d'échapper à un Botruc. Sa baguette avait roulé des mètres plus loin et la créature des bois lui avait déjà bien abîmé le visage.

« Incendio ! »

La créature fut touchée et recula face à la brûlure avant de disparaître entre les arbres, apeurée par le feu. Le blond récupéra la baguette de la jeune femme et lui tendit pendant qu'elle se relevait. Sa joue gauche était striée de quatre profondes entailles qui saignaient abondement, tandis que la droite et le front présentaient des écorchures, certes moins profondes.

« Laisse moi voir. »

Il se pencha avec douceur pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, mais Hermione le repoussa avec violence et il tomba sur les fesses. Elle se releva, le sang coulant de son visage pour se perdre dans son cou.

« TU NE PEUX PAS CONTINUER COMME CA ! »

Elle était en colère mais également blessée. Un moment il se montrait doux, attentionné, gentil et, la seconde d'après, il redevenait le Malefoy qu'elle haïssait. Jusqu'au moment où il reprenait son comportement agréable. Hermione n'avait pas à subir ses sautes d'humeurs continuellement.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à me repousser à la moindre contrariété. Je ne suis pas une fille que tu prends quand tu as besoin et que tu jettes ensuite. »

Le Serpentard vit des larmes se mêler au sang de la brune. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, ignorant le mouvement de recul, et la prit dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur son front, encore couvert de boue et d'un peu de sang.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Mais ce sont des choses dont je n'ai jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Pansy ou Blaise... alors que tu apprennes mes faiblesses dans ces circonstances... »

Hermione appuya son front contre l'épaule du blond et soupira.

« Je me fous pas mal de tes faiblesses, Drago. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. Et si j'ai accepté de tenter de former une équipe avec toi en te considérant toujours comme le Malefoy de Poudlard, ce ne sont pas des faiblesses qui me feront changer d'avis. Au contraire, même. Ça prouve que tu es humain. Tout le monde en a. Tu es bête.  
\- Peut-être. Laisse moi m'occuper de ta blessure. »

Il fit apparaître du tissu et le mouilla avec un aguamenti et passa la compresse sur la joue de la brune qui retint une exclamation de douleur.

« On soignera ça à l'arrivée. En attendant, faisons une pause. »

Il s'assit à même le sol et invita la brune à faire de même. Dans le sac ils trouvèrent deux gourdes et un sandwich qu'ils se partagèrent. Hermione accueillit la nourriture avec bonheur mais ne comptait pas laisser le blond s'en sortir ainsi. Elle avala une gorgée d'eau avant de lâcher :

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de réagir comme ça...  
\- Tu peux parler. Qui m'a repoussé quand elle a fait un cauchemar ? »

Hermione resta sans voix. La colère le disputait à la gêne.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, j'étais encore dans les brumes de mon rêve et... et... »

Elle ne termina pas, sachant que Drago comprendrait. Comme accueillir gentiment quelqu'un qui la torturait par son inaction dans ses cauchemars ?

« On ne peut pas former une bonne équipe si on... si on n'a pas confiance en l'autre, continua-t-elle.  
\- Tu as confiance en moi ? demanda Drago, d'un air plus intéressé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Je pourrais si tu arrêtais de te refermer constamment. Et toi ?  
\- Je pourrais. »

Ils se regardèrent longtemps puis terminèrent de manger. Leur soif étanchée, l'estomac à peu près rempli, ils repartirent. Le chemin était truffé de pièges en tout genre, qui rivalisaient d'inventivité, mais ils réussirent à les passer. L'entraînement d'Auror les avait bien formés et ils ne se laissaient pas avoir. Soudain, Drago s'arrêta net.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Hermione fit non de la tête. Il tendit l'oreille et tressaillit avant d'attraper la brune et de se cacher avec elle derrière un arbre à la limite du chemin que la brume leur traçait. D'abord la brune ne perçut rien puis un bruit de voix arriva jusqu'à son oreille. Elle écouta attentivement et entendit bientôt des branches craquer. Elle montra deux doigts à Drago et il hocha la tête. Les deux intrus devaient se situer à plusieurs mètres d'eux et ils venaient directement vers le chemin que parcouraient encore les deux Aurors quelques secondes auparavant.

« Ils ne devraient plus être loin. »

C'était un des intrus qui avait parlé. Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago et ils resserrèrent leurs doigts autour de leur baguette en même temps. Ils se rapprochaient. Et ils les cherchaient. Le Serpentard attrapa la main de la brune et quand il pensa qu'ils étaient assez près, il la pressa pour lui indiquer d'y aller. En même temps, ils sortirent de leur cachette et lancèrent un stupéfix. L'un des deux fut touché et tomba au sol mais le second avait eu le temps de lancer un protego. Hermione eut le temps de rapidement les détailler. Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de robes noires dont seul le bas étaient fait d'une bande blanche et avaient passé une capuche, empêchant ainsi les deux Aurors de les identifier.

 _Des Mangemorts. Ou des sorciers censés représenter des Mangemorts._

Le sorcier encore debout lança un sortilège vers Hermione qui le para. La formule ne lui était pas connue, il devait s'agir de magie noire. Drago lui en lança un mais il était rapide et il se protégea. Il envoya un nouveau sortilège qu'ils esquivèrent et qui alla se perdre derrière eux puis, d'un même geste, les deux Aurors l'attaquèrent.

« INCARCEREM.  
\- EXPEDIMENTA. »

Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette de Drago pour immobiliser le sorcier en même temps que le sortilège d'Hermione le touchait et l'envoyait se figer dans les airs. Au moment même où les deux sorciers furent neutralisé, ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Les Aurors restèrent encore un instant sur leur garde. Derrière eux, là où le dernier sortilège du sorcier avait atterri, un arbre fumait, tout rabougri. Hermione déglutit. Elle ne savait pas quelle était la formule lancée, mais son effet était néfaste.

« Des Mangemorts ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Sûrement une nouvelle épreuve, fit le blond en haussant les épaules. »

Assurés que les deux sorciers ne réapparaissaient pas, ils reprirent leur chemin. Et quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, ils arrivaient enfin à destination, la maison se découpant à travers la trouée des arbres.


	15. Chapter 15

Han j'ai oublié de répondre au commentaire de **Maxine3482** , alors je vous poste un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner (a) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'aie plu et croise les doigts pour que le reste te plaise autant !  
Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient que ça n'aille pas trop vite mais, promis, ça attendra encore un peu avant d'aller plus loin ! Et ce ne sera pas gagné pour autant !  
Enjoy !

 **•** **XV •**

Le binôme se traîna, épuisé, jusque dans leur appartement. Ils étaient plein de boue, avec de la poussière jusque dans le nez, des éraflures et blessures plus profondes sur tout le corps. Hermione était complètement courbaturée et mourrait de soif. Elle se servit aussitôt un grand verre d'eau froide et en tendit un à Drago. Puis elle attrapa les différentes pommades pour leurs blessures et se chargea de les soigner. Elle fit asseoir le Serpentard et commença par son visage avant de passer à son torse.

« Enlève ton t-shirt, ordonna-t-elle.  
\- Si tu voulais me voir torse nu, il suffisait de demander railla-t-il. »

Elle rougit mais resta ferme et tenta de ne pas rougir encore plus devant son torse dénudé. Elle déglutit, la gorge sèche. Ignorant ses abdos parfaitement dessinés et ses muscles qui tendaient sa peau, elle s'occupa de l'énorme hématome et l'entaille qui barraient le haut de son torse. Elle appliqua différents baumes, ignorant le fait qu'elle adorait toucher la peau plus que douce de son équipier.

« Voila, tu es comme neuf.  
\- À moi ! »

Il lui attrapa les baumes des mains et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Il passa de la pommade sur sa joue salement amochée dans un geste tendre et doux comme elle ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable, lui si violent en temps normal. Il fit de même sur ses bras et elle n'eut bientôt plus aucune autre douleur que celle dans son ventre qui se tordait dans tous les sens.

Le Serpentard replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille, sans la lâcher des yeux. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard de ces grands yeux noisettes, écarquillés au possible et elle était complètement noyée dans ce regard gris, impénétrable. La jeune femme sentit que son cœur était entrain de s'emballer. Lui remarqua qu'elle avait entrouvert les lèvres et qu'elle respirait par la bouche, son souffle venant lui chatouiller le cou. Il s'approcha de son visage, sans lâcher ses yeux, et passa son pouce sur sa joue maculée de terre et de sang. Hermione le vit s'avancer lentement mais sans s'arrêter, réduisant la distance entre leur deux visages, entre leur deux bouches. Elle ne respirait plus du tout comme il le fallait, son cœur ne battait plus du tout comme il fallait.

Un bruit les fit sursauter. Un des baumes était tombé. Hermione se leva pour le ramasser et Malefoy en profita pour se remettre debout.

« Je vais chercher un truc à manger. »

Et il s'éclipsa, laissant une Hermione complètement désemparée qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer Hermione ?_

Elle secoua la tête et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Celles de Drago avaient été si proches...

 _Stop ! Tu parles de Malefoy. Il a beau être très beau, attirant, avec son regard qui... Stop !_

Incapable de réfléchir à autre chose, la brune décida de se faire couler un bain. Elle s'appliqua à nettoyer consciencieusement chaque partie de son corps y mettant toute sa concentration pour éviter de penser au blond. Elle enleva chaque trace de boue, de sang, de terre, chaque grain de poussière. Puis elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux, pleins de poussière, de brindilles, bref, sales au possible. Elle passa un moment à les laver, en y mettant toute son application encore une fois. Puis elle plongea dans l'eau pour se les rincer. Le bain lui avait fait du bien, elle se sentait plus détendue, moins courbaturée. Mais son ventre était toujours noué et dès qu'elle pensait à Drago son cœur faisait des bonds. La jeune femme sortit la tête de l'eau et souffla. D'un coup de baguette, elle remplit le bain d'une eau propre et fit apparaître assez de mousse pour remplir la salle de bain. Le parfum de violette monta jusqu'à ses narines, elle posa sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux.

Sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. La porte s'ouvrit et elle sursauta, ramenant le plus possible de mousse aux endroits stratégiques. Heureusement qu'il y en avait, sinon tout son corps nu aurait été visible.

« Malefoy ! s'étrangla-t-elle.  
\- Malefoy ?  
\- Pardon mais tu m'as surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu f... Sors !  
\- Je t'ai appelé et tu n'as pas répondu, je pensais que la salle-de-bain était libre. »

Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Hermione était rassurée de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à travers la mousse mais elle-même était très perturbée. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et elle avait du mal à ne pas détailler chaque partie de son corps.

« Va-t-en !  
\- Non, je ne crois pas. »

Son sourire s'accentua pendant qu'il observait la brune. Elle savait qu'elle était en position de faiblesse, elle ne pouvait rien faire et lui se délectait de la situation.

« Je te déteste, grommela-t-elle. »

Le blond se contenta de rire. Il attrapa une serviette et la tendit devant lui en s'approchant du bord de la baignoire, comme pour inviter Hermione à sortir.

« Si tu veux sortir, tiens.  
\- Laisse la serviette et sors ! Je te laisse la salle-de-bain tout de suite.  
\- Non, je ne bouge pas, je te tiens la serviette. »

Il s'amusait follement de la situation. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Il s'exécuta, très lentement. Sûre qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, Hermione sauta hors du bain et se rua dans la serviette, percutant Drago. Elle attrapa les coins de la serviette et s'enveloppa dedans. Lui avait déjà ré ouvert les yeux et contemplait la brune qui avait les joues toutes rouges. Il n'y avait que la serviette qui séparait son corps nu de celui de Malefoy et, quand elle prit conscience de cela, son cœur fit une folle embardée. Elle maudit son corps qui était incapable de ne pas la trahir et voulut quitter la pièce mais Drago la tenait toujours dans ses bras. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et se perdit aussitôt dans son regard. Ses yeux ne la lâchaient pas et elle pouvait y lire une foule de chose.

Drago serrait Hermione dans ses bras. Il sentait son corps contre le sien, seulement séparé de lui par une mince serviette. Il avait été surpris en la voyant dans le bain mais la surprise avait vite laissé place au désir. Il voulait l'embrasser, toute à l'heure, et il l'aurait fait si le pot n'était pas tombé. Sauf qu'il était tombé, alors il avait fui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne pouvait plus se contrôler en présence de son équipière. La chose lui paraissait sans importance maintenant qu'elle était là, dans ses bras, complètement nue, seulement enroulée dans une serviette. Il la fit pivoter et la poussa contre les vasques. Il était incapable de quitter son visage des yeux. Il finit par le faire, uniquement pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Ce contact dont il avait tant rêvé créa un frisson qui parcourut tout son dos. Il remonta le long de la mâchoire d'Hermione, mordilla son oreille, embrassa son front, son nez et posa finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione sentit les lèvres de Drago se perdre dans son cou et parcourir son visage. Tout son corps était tendu et concentré vers ce seul contact. Son cœur avait arrêté de fonctionner correctement, ses doigts libres s'accrochaient au blond et son souffle était complètement erratique. Elle ne pensait à plus rien à part à la sensation des lèvres chaudes du Serpentard contre sa peau. Il se rapprochait de ses lèvres et marqua soudainement une pause. Il la regarda, longuement et, ne voyant que le désir dans les deux yeux noisettes de la brune, il l'embrassa.

Le baiser était tendre. Les lèvres de la jeune femme avaient un goût sucré et il n'avait aucune envie de les lâcher. Puis il se fit plus pressant, Hermione entrouvrit ses lèvres et le blond y glissa sa langue, cherchant la sienne. Quand il recula, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer et elle inspira longuement, la sensation des lèvres de Drago encore imprimé sur les siennes. Ils se dévoraient du regard, tous les deux haletant comme s'ils venaient de courir un marathon. Le Serpentard finit par se reculer, conscient que, sinon, il ne se maîtriserait plus longtemps et que son désir s'illustrerait physiquement.

« Je... je vais te laisser te doucher... »

Hermione était encore sous le choc du baiser. Drago hocha la tête et lui laissa la place de quitter la salle-de-bain. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ses doigts parcourant le contour de ses lèvres.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gironde** : Je publie une à deux fois par jour, oui ! Suivant si mon chapitre est court, si je suis motivée o/ Merci pour le compliment ! :3  
 **Narutine** : Merci mille fois, tout ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup et me motive encore plus à vous faire partager ma fanfiction ! *-* J'espère que la suite te plaira =D  
 **Milimagine** : Ah je suis contente que tu dises ça ! =D Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ce n'est que physique pour le moment, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre mais il reste quelques obstacles à surmonter ! Et puis de toute façon, même s'ils s'engagent dans une relation, rien n'est jamais acquis, mwahahaha !  
 **Shrapnelxx** : (ton pseudo me donne du fil à retordre ) J'aime bien terminer les chapitres de manière énigmatique, éhéh ! Je suis contente que ma fic te donne des idées =D De quoi va parler la tienne =O ?  
 **Maxine3482** : Merciiii ! Oui il a succombé, les hormones, tout ça ;)

 **•** **XVI •**

Ils furent réunis une nouvelle fois dans le salon. Hermione et Drago n'avaient plus échangé le moindre mot. La jeune femme écouta d'une oreille distraite le compte rendu. Ils s'en étaient bien sortis et étaient arrivés troisièmes, après Azaan et Linje et Anton et Ivan. Les autres groupes avaient bien progressé également. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un temps infiniment long au goût de la brune et les laissèrent enfin retourner à leurs activités.

Le ventre vide, Hermione décida d'aller manger. Drago s'était presque enfui du salon et elle l'avait vu grimper l'escalier comme si des Mangemorts étaient à ses trousses. Avait-il peur de devoir lui parler ? Maussade, elle pénétra dans la cuisine et fouilla dans les placards. Elle attrapa de quoi faire le repas qui lui trottait en tête et s'y attela. Cuisiner lui procurait le plus grand bien. Concentrée sur sa recette, la jeune femme parvint à faire le vide dans son esprit et à apaiser le feu qui coulait en elle et lui tournait la tête. Elle était entrain de couper le poulet en lamelles quand Azaan, Linje, Jack et Ethan entrèrent. Ils la regardèrent, intrigués.

« Pourquoi tu fais à manger ainsi ? demanda Ethan.  
\- C'est plus agréable de le faire soi-même que de tout faire à la baguette, expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Mais c'est beaucoup plus long ! s'exclama Jack.  
\- C'est pas grave, ça reste quelque chose de plaisant. »

Ils hochèrent la tête mais elle vit bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi elle se compliquait la vie. Elle haussa intérieurement les épaules. Elle se fichait pas mal de leur avis. C'est qu'elle était presque de mauvaise humeur, à voir Drago l'ignorer après le baiser. Jack vint s'asseoir près d'elle et discuta avec elle durant qu'elle préparait son repas. Malgré elle, la brune en fit plus, au cas où Malefoy pointerait le bout de son nez pour manger.

« C'est vrai que ça sent bon ! »

Jack humait l'air et Hermione lui retourna un sourire amusé. Le poulet pané finissait de cuir et la sauce caramel-piment terminait de mijoter. Attrapant un à un les bouts de poulet, elle les trempa de tous les côtés dans la sauce avant de les en sortir et de les placer dans une assiette, pour elle, laissant le reste dans la casserole, pour Drago. Elle s'installa sur l'unique grande table et Jack resta avec elle, s'asseyant à son tour sur le banc.

« Tu en veux ? C'est bizarre de manger en face de quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'assiette... »

L'Australien eut un petit rire mais secoua la tête, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas encore faim.

« Mais je veux bien goûter ton plat préparé sans baguette ! »

Hermione lui coupa un bout de poulet présent dans son assiette et lui tendit la fourchette pour qu'il attrape le morceau avec sa bouche. Ils étaient dans cette position quand Drago arriva dans la cuisine, l'air de chercher quelqu'un, comme s'il s'était résolu à quelque chose. Quand il les vit, son visage se rembrunit. Hermione reposa aussitôt sa fourchette et lui désigna la casserole qu'elle avait laissé au chaud.

« Il y en a pour toi, si tu veux. »

L'air sombre, il se contenta de prendre une bierraubeurre et quitta la cuisine sans un regard ni un mot de plus. La Gryffondor soupira et se dépêcha de terminer son assiette, se doutant de ce qui avait énervé le blond. Comment pouvait-on être aussi lunatique ? Cela la dépassait. Elle trouvait ça fatigant et était bien contente d'être d'un caractère un peu plus constant. Alors qu'elle débarrassait et nettoyait ses couverts, l'Australien se retrouva à nouveau près d'elle.

« Il n'a pas l'air très commode, ton équipier, lâcha Jack.  
\- Si, il est très gentil, répliqua la brune, agacée qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Parfois lunatique, mais très gentil. »

Les couverts propres, elle les sécha, les rangea et rangea les derniers reliefs de son repas puis se tourna vers Jack.

« Je vais monter, bonne soirée, le salua-t-elle.  
\- Attends ! »

Il lui attrapa la main pour la retenir et la tira vers lui.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on passe la soirée... tous les deux ? »

Hermione se figea. Drago avait vu juste. Elle récupéra sa main et adressa un froid sourire à l'Auror qui lui faisait face.

« Non, désolée, je suis fatiguée. »

Elle tourna les talons et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre, ne voyant pas la lueur sombre qui figea le regard de l'Auror qu'elle venait d'éconduire, pas plus qu'elle ne put lire les pensées qui agitaient son esprit.

Le Serpentard était allongé sur le lit, et regardait fixement le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. La brune attendit qu'il lui parle mais il n'en fit rien. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était là car Hermione n'avait pas cherché à entrer de manière particulièrement discrète. Elle alla se mettre en pyjama puis revint vers le lit pour finalement s'asseoir à côté du blond, espérant qu'il aurait changé d'avis. Mais non. Il ne tourna pas la tête et resta muet. La jeune femme poussa un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione savait qu'il n'aimait pas Jack et que la voir entrain de lui faire goûter son plat avec sa fourchette avait du l'agacer. Mais elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Et puis pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas parler avec Jack ? Ils s'étaient peut-être embrassés mais n'étaient pas un couple, aux dernières nouvelles.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !_

« Tu comptes rester muet ? reprit-elle, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. »

Comme il n'avait aucune réaction, elle se leva et attrapa un livre.

« Très bien, donc je vais accepter la proposition de Jack et passer la soirée avec lui. Au moins il a de la conversation. »

Elle avait visé juste, pour son plus grand plaisir. Drago se redressa vivement et quitta le lit pour s'avancer vers la jeune femme.

« Dans cette tenue ? »

La brune regarda son vieux t-shirt et son short, les sourcils levés, ne voyant pas le problème.

« Et alors ?  
\- Hors de question.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Il te violera s'il te voit en si petite tenue. »

La Gryffondor reposa son livre et croisa les bras.

« Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta langue, tu pourrais me dire quel est le problème ? »

Il s'avança vers elle, de cette démarche féline qui la faisait se sentir comme une proie. Hermione ne bougea pas, ne remua pas un cil. Il avait trop d'effet sur son corps, et il devait s'en douter. Mais elle était bien décidée à rester maîtresse d'elle-même, pour une fois, juste une fois. Il se plaça dans son dos et caressa ses cheveux, les poussant tous d'un côté pour pouvoir passer ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle frissonna et maudit son corps qui la trahissait, encore. Mais elle ne bougea pas et tenta de se maîtriser, refusant d'abdiquer.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes de m'avoir embrassé ? chuchota Malefoy, son souffle chatouillant le cou de la brune. »

Hermione se retourna, surprise. Derrière le chuchotement elle avait sentit la peine de son équipier.

« Non ! Et toi ?  
\- Absolument pas.  
\- Ça ne me dit pas quel est le problème.  
\- Je n'arrête pas de te dire que Jack te veut dans son lit. Et je te retrouve entrain de lui donner à manger alors qu'on s'est embrassés et que tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot depuis.  
\- Je... Je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Tu n'as pas été très bavard non plus, lui reprocha-t-elle. Et je ne lui donnais pas à manger, je lui faisais goûter mon plat. Rassure-toi, je ne l'approcherais plus. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de recevoir une nouvelle proposition de passer la soirée avec lui. Il ne l'attirait absolument pas. Elle n'était attirée par personne d'autre que par le blond qui lui faisait face. Oh oui, elle était très attirée.

« Et puis pourquoi tu es jaloux, on n'est pas un couple ! s'exclama la brune.  
\- Non, en effet.  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu pour... le devenir.  
\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il, amusé.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! se défendit-elle. Mais on vient de s'embrasser et... rah tu m'énerves. On n'est pas en couple, point.  
\- Je ne veux quand même pas que tu sois proche de Jack.  
\- Alors arrête de draguer les jumelles.  
\- D'accord.  
\- D'accord. »

Agacée, elle retourna dans le lit, se glissa sous la couverture et enfouit son visage dans le coussin pour éviter de hurler à Malefoy qu'il était le type le plus agaçant qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Agaçant, mais diablement attirant. Ce qui ne le rendait que plus énervant. Il avait trop de pouvoir sur son corps, ça n'allait pas du tout. Si elle ne pouvait même pas mener une conversation sans faiblir face aux assauts parfaitement maîtrisés du blond, elle ne pourrait pas lui tenir tête quand ce serait nécessaire. Elle resta ainsi un moment et se redressa quand elle l'entendit faire du bruit. Il était entrain de poser un coussin et une couverture sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je me prépare à dormir, répondit-il. Ça semble évident.  
\- Mais tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé !  
\- Et tu veux que je dorme où ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.  
\- Il y a deux places, dans le lit, marmonna-t-elle. »

Il la contempla un moment puis se décida. Le canapé n'était pas confortable et il avait bien envie de passer une nouvelle nuit contre la jeune femme. Il se glissa sous la couette et la regarda un moment, amusé.

« Pas en couple, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse elle le frappa au hasard avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle commençait à s'assoupir quand elle entendit la voix du blond.

« Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit. »

 *******

Ils restèrent quinze jours dans le camp. Tous les soirs, Hermione et Drago s'endormaient dans le même lit et, tous les matins, ils se réveillaient complètement enlacés mais faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Ils appréciaient tous deux le contact de l'autre et ne voulait pas gâcher les choses avec une discussion inutile. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés une nouvelle fois, malgré l'envie qui les tenaillait. Hermione ne voulait pas commencer une quelconque relation ici, que ce soit une relation purement sexuelle ou plus. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas de relation purement sexuelle, alors que Malefoy recherchait sûrement cela. La tension entre les deux s'était accumulée et le moindre contact déclenchait une série de frissons chez les deux sorciers.

Ils eurent encore un tas d'exercices qui avaient pour but de renforcer leur binôme. Et cela marchait. Ils avaient créé une complicité et se comprenaient maintenant d'un regard. D'autres exercices avaient eu pour but de tester leur confiance en l'autre : l'un des deux avaient les yeux bandés et ils devaient faire confiance à l'autre pour le guider entre une série de pièges douloureux, parfois même dangereux. Le camp avait donc fait du bien aux deux Aurors qui avaient quitté les lieux plus soudés qu'en y arrivant.


	17. Chapter 17

Bon, le petit chapitre d'avant était court, alors en voila un second, très très long (enfin, plus long que les autres !)

 **•** **XVII •**

Hermione posa sa valise et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son petit appartement et de pouvoir enfin se retrouver seule. Elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres pour faire entrer le soleil et rangea rapidement ses affaires. Après quoi, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas si contente d'être seule : elle s'était habituée à la présence de Drago, à leurs chamailleries, à leurs étreintes au petit matin... Pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'envoyer un hibou à Ginny pour la prévenir de son retour, espérant qu'elles pourraient se voir, passer l'après-midi ensemble... La réponse ne tarda guère : elle organisait un repas ce soir.

Ravie de revoir ses amis, la brune se sentit impatiente. Mais il y avait l'après-midi entière à passer, seule, dans son appartement qui lui paraissait très grand. La jeune femme décida alors d'aller s'acheter une robe pour la soirée. Elle avait passé deux semaines à porter des pantalons qui étaient à moitié des joggings ainsi que des débardeurs. Malgré tout le confort qu'ils lui apportaient, sa féminité en avait pris un coup. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle faisait ça pour que Drago la remarque mais elle l'ignora. Attrapant son sac, elle quitta son appartement, dévala les escaliers et se retrouva au Chemin de Traverse.

La brune hésita quant au magasin où se rendre. Puis elle se rappela que Pansy en tenait un et que jamais elle n'y était allée. D'un pas vif, elle se rendit là-bas. La blonde ne pourrait que lui être de bon conseil. Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans une jolie boutique, bien aménagée. Il n'y avait quasiment personne et Pansy la vit dès qu'elle entra.

« Hermione ! s'écria-t-elle, ravie, en s'avança pour enlacer son amie. Comment ça va ?  
\- Très bien et toi ?  
\- Aussi bien que possible. Ainsi vous êtes rentrés, c'est super ! »

Pansy confia la gestion du magasin à une employée et entraîna sa nouvelle amie dans l'arrière-boutique.

« Alors, ce camps pour Aurors ? demanda la blonde avec sa curiosité habituelle.  
\- Tu as reçu le hibou de Ginny pour ce soir ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Alors tu sauras tout ce soir ! expliqua la brune avec malice. Ginny me tuera si tu sais tout avant et je ne veux pas me répéter.  
\- Ouuuuh, toi, tu as des choses à raconter ! »

Hermione se contenta de rougir mais le regard scrutateur de Pansy montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait flairé l'histoire intéressante et mourrait d'envie de la connaître, désormais.

« J'étais là pour trouver une robe. Deux semaines en jogging, je n'en peux plus. »

Pansy prit un air compatissant et la tira aussitôt vers les cabines. Son esprit s'était détourné de l'histoire croustillante que Hermione ne manquerait pas de leur raconter pour se concentrer sur la recherche d'une robe pour son amie.

« Déshabille toi, je reviens ! »

La Gryffondor obéit, sans se douter que son amie allait revenir avec la moitié de son magasin. Elle passa une heure à essayer des robes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Pansy finit par décréter qu'il lui fallait une robe rouge car c'était ce qui lui allait le mieux au teint. Là encore, elle ne fut pas sortie de l'auberge. La forme, la longueur, la coupe, rien n'allait. Hermione enfila une énième robe – elle avait arrêté de compter – et sortit sous l'œil critique de la blonde. La robe était composée d'une première couche, fine et opaque, qui formait un bustier et descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. La deuxième couche était faite de dentelle. Elle recouvrait la première couche mais montait en plus vers les épaules, laissant un espace en forme de v autour du cou et au-dessus du bustier, et descendait jusqu'aux poignets.

« Elle est par-faite ! s'écria Pansy. Tu aimes ?  
\- Oui, je crois que je vais prendre celle-ci ! »

Hermione se rhabilla, soulagée d'avoir enfin trouvé une tenue. Elle paya sa robe, malgré les protestations de Pansy qui voulut lui offrir, et la salua après d'interminables bavardages. Elle transplana directement chez elle. L'après-midi était passé à une vitesse folle avec tous les essayages que Pansy lui avait fait faire. Elle décida de lire un peu avant d'aller se préparer, la soirée n'étant plus très loin.

Trois chapitres plus tard, elle reposa l'épais grimoire et fila sous la douche. Elle sécha ses cheveux, les laissa détachés et légèrement humides afin qu'ils bouclent le plus possible. Elle se maquilla légèrement, enfila sa robe et des escarpins noirs.

 _Tu en fais trop, Hermione. Ginny va te griller tout de suite._

La Gryffondor fit taire la voix qui lui soufflait cela. Elle avait envie de mettre une jolie robe et de voir le désir enflammer les yeux de Drago.

 _Tu vois, tu ne peux pas te cacher la vérité bien longtemps._

Hermione se maudit, elle et son corps et ses réactions qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Ainsi que ses pensées, qui se jouaient d'elle. Décidée à ne plus penser au Serpentard, elle le chassa de son esprit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était fin prête à partir mais un coup frappé à la porte la retarda.

« Drago ? »

La jeune femme savait bien qu'il était invité au petit repas organisé par Ginny. Celle-ci était devenue très amie avec le blond, tout comme Harry, et il faisait désormais partie du petit groupe, au même titre que Blaise ou Pansy. Mais elle ne pensait pas le trouver là, sur le pas de sa porte, avant le repas. Elle le fixa, incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- J'espérais pouvoir entrer, railla-t-il. »

La brune s'écarta et referma la porte derrière lui. Il passa quelques secondes à observer l'appartement qu'il connaissait déjà et Hermione en profita pour le regarder. Il avait revêtu une veste de costume gris foncé, un t-shirt qui laissait supposer les muscles qu'il possédait dans la manière dont le tissu se tendait et un pantalon qui tombait parfaitement. Mains dans les poches, l'air détendu, il se tourna vers elle.

Hermione portait une belle robe rouge qui mettait ses belles jambes, sa taille et sa poitrine en valeur. Il avait envie de dégager son cou de ses beaux cheveux qui ondulaient joliment. Avec ses talons, elle faisait presque la même taille que lui et elle n'avait plus besoin de lever la tête pour le fixer. Il sentit le désir poindre dans son ventre et réduisit la distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme. Il se pencha vers son oreille, passant doucement ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, savourant le frisson qu'il lui procura et chuchota :

« Jolie robe. »

Il se recula, ravi de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. La brune était consciente qu'il savait que le moindre contact la faisait frissonner et qu'il en jouait. Mais elle aussi pouvait jouer. Avec un grand sourire, elle répliqua :

« Tu trouves ? J'espère que Blaise pensera pareil. »

Elle avait visé juste. Drago se raidit et son visage se ferma. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, en voyant le tissus de ses poches se tendre, signe qu'il serrait les poings. Il maîtrisait parfaitement le sarcasme et l'ironie mais était incapable de saisir le second degré derrière les paroles de la Gryffondor.

« Je plaisante.  
\- Très drôle, répliqua-t-il, dardant un regard noir sur la jeune femme. »

Hermione se contenta de soupirer. Il finirait bien par se dérider. Elle n'avait qu'une envie s'était sentir le corps de Drago contre le sien. Elle déglutit, consciente de la tension qui l'habitait. Le Serpentard avait repris son air sérieux et ne semblait pas décidé à la faire tourner en bourrique une nouvelle fois, ce qu'elle regretta sans se l'avouer.

« Tu voulais qu'on aille chez Gin' et Harry ensemble ? demanda-t-elle finalement, pour rompre le silence. »

Il semblait hésiter, comme s'il se battait contre lui-même, incertain quant à ce qu'il allait dire. Il finit cependant par hocher simplement la tête et tendit sa main pour qu'ils transplanent ensemble. Mais Hermione sentit qu'il n'était pas venu pour ça, à la base. Cependant, elle ne dit rien. Vouloir forcer le Serpentard à parler équivalait à le faire se renfermer encore plus. Il valait mieux attendre qu'il se dévoile de sa propre initiative. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du 12, Square Grimmauld et Hermione se dépêcha d'entrer, pressée de revoir ses amis. Elle pénétra dans le salon et une tornade rousse lui sauta aussitôt au cou.

« HERMIONE !  
\- Ginny ! Tu m'as manquée ! Mais... tu m'étouffes. »

La rouquine se recula en riant. Hermione enlaça longuement Harry et Ron puis salua Blaise pendant que Drago pénétrait à son tour dans la pièce et enlaçait Ginny amicalement avant de saluer les autres garçons.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir vivants, j'ai bien cru que l'un de vous deux reviendrait mort quand Williamson m'a annoncé où il vous avait envoyés, lâcha Harry, amusé. »

Hermione eut un petit rire et vit que Ginny la regardait avec insistance, l'air de dire qu'elles allaient devoir parler. Elle voulut attraper la main de la brune, peut-être pour l'entraîner à l'écart, mais celle-ci remarqua quelque chose de brillant sur son doigt. Levant la main de sa meilleure amie jusqu'à ses yeux, elle étudia la magnifique bague avec attention.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose, Gin' ? »

La rouquine rougit et regarda son petit-ami avant de répondre, contenant mal la surexcitation qui s'était emparée d'elle.

« Je vais me marier !  
\- Avec Harry j'espère, plaisanta la Gryffondor. »

Ginny rit. Hermione vit que personne ne semblait surprise à par elle.

« Comment ça se fait que je sois la dernière au courant, bouda-t-elle.  
\- Tu te plaindras à Williamson, c'est lui qui t'as coupée du monde pendant deux semaines ! »

La Gryffondor ne grimaça pas longtemps, trop heureuse pour ses deux amis. La nouvelle ne l'étonnait guère, Harry lui avait parlé, il y a quelques mois de cela, de son envie de faire de Ginny sa femme. Et tout leur entourage savait bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Ginny Weasley ne deviennent Ginny Potter.

« Vous faites ça quand, alors ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.  
\- Le quinze octobre !  
\- Mais c'est dans trois mois, s'étrangla la jeune femme.  
\- Et oui. Tu vas avoir un tas de choses à préparer, Hermione, répondit Ginny.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne veux personne d'autre en demoiselle d'honneur que toi ! »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle poussa finalement un petit cri de joie et enlaça sa meilleure amie.

« Et je compte sur toi pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, lança Pansy.  
\- Oh, tu es en couple je te rappelle ! s'exclama Ron.  
\- Sauf pendant les enterrements de vie de jeune fille, répliqua-t-elle. »

Le visage décomposé du Weasley fit rire tout le monde. Cependant, Pansy était déjà passée à autre chose et fixa Ginny, sérieuse.

« Mais avant, il me semble que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire. Tu comptes faire quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, j'ai beaucoup trop pensé au mariage ces derniers temps pour penser à mon anniversaire, répondit la rouquine.  
\- On pourrait faire quelque chose en commun pour toi et Harry, vous êtes nés le même mois, proposa Hermione.  
\- Un week-end ! s'écria Blaise.  
\- De quoi ? interrogea Harry.  
\- Mais oui, tu as raison Blaise ! s'exclama Pansy à son tour, visiblement ravie. Pour une fois qu'il a une bonne idée, fit-elle tout bas, avant de reprendre, plus haut : Un week-end tous ensembles. Hum on pourrait aller au bord de la mer. Est-ce que vous pouvez tous vous libérer pour le week-end dans trois semaines ?  
\- Oui, firent-il en chœur.  
\- Et vous me faites confiance ?  
\- Non, lâchèrent Drago et Blaise. »

Ils se jetèrent un regard amusé et complice, tandis que Pansy écartait leur avis d'un geste de la main.

« Je m'occupe de tout ! Restez concentrés sur votre mariage, je prépare votre anniversaire ! »

Les discussions partirent dans tous les sens, Ginny parlant du mariage avec Ron qui refusait visiblement quelque chose, Pansy se disputant avec Blaise à propos de l'anniversaire dont elle avait la charge et Drago fixait Hermione, silencieux. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui et se plongea dans son regard gris. Tout son corps tendait à aller se coller contre le sien. Elle rompit le contact et adopta une mine impassible. Son regard croisa alors celui de Harry qui n'avait visiblement rien manqué de la scène et qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Kreattur la sauva en annonçant que le dîner était servi. Son répit fut de courte durée puisqu'elle se retrouva installée à côté de Drago. Elle fut d'abord soulagée car elle n'aurait pas à faire face à son regard si profond durant tout le repas mais elle comprit vite qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille pour autant. La table n'était pas petite, pourtant elle sentait constamment la cuisse du Serpentard contre la sienne. Et dès qu'il faisait mine de s'essuyer la main sur sa serviette posée sur ses genoux, il en profitait pour laisser danser ses doigts sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, remontant jusqu'à sa robe. Cela déconcentrait profondément la brune qui devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir sous ce contact et pour rester concentrée sur ce qu'on lui disait. Plus d'une fois elle perdit le fil de ce qu'elle voulait dire en sentant Malefoy la frôler et elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour sentir son sourire triomphant qu'il réprimait tant bien que mal.

Elle accueillit avec soulagement la fin du repas. Non pas que ses caresses soient désagréables et qu'elle ne les désirait pas, bien au contraire, mais elle se sentait horriblement gênée et, surtout, elle avait une grande envie d'établir un contact physique avec le blond. C'était une envie pressante, un besoin dont elle recevait les signaux de chaque partie de son corps. Son ventre fait des looping, son cœur ne battait plus comme il faut, elle respirait trop vite ou trop lentement et tous ses sens étaient décuplés dès qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme.

Kreattur allait se mettre à débarrasser et Hermione sauta sur l'occasion pour s'échapper.

« Je vais t'aider ! »

Aucun de ses amis ne broncha, connaissant le raisonnement de Hermione sur les elfes et ils se mirent à empiler les assiettes à leur tour. Hermione attrapa une pile et s'enfuit vers la cuisine où elle put respirer plus librement et reprendre ses esprits, loin de l'influence séductrice du Serpentard. Dans la salle à manger, ses amis haussèrent les épaules, ne cherchant même pas à la faire rester à table. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait chaud et qu'une seule envie la dominait : celle de sentir les mains, les lèvres de Drago sur sa peau. Celle de s'endormir près de lui et de se réveiller, pelotonner contre son corps.

« Arrête de m'éviter. »

Le souffle lui chatouilla le cou. Elle se retourna, coincée entre le plan de travail et le blond qu'elle n'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Je ne t'évite pas, répliqua-t-elle, la gorge sèche. »

Il passa son pouce sur sa joue, dessinant des trajets sur sa peau.

« Tu ne me regardes pas, ne me parles pas, alors que j'ai terriblement envie de te toucher, de te parler, de te regarder. »

Il avait dit tout ça en chuchotant, sans la lâcher des yeux. Ni tenant plus, obéissant pour une fois à ses impulsions et arrêtant d'analyser la situation, Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle ne l'avait embrassé qu'une fois mais cela lui avait terriblement manqué, elle s'en rendait compte alors que leurs lèvres s'écrasaient avec force et qu'ils se cherchaient avec violence. Ce fut lui qui rompit le baiser avant de se retourner prestement. Une seconde plus tard et Ginny pénétrait dans la cuisine avec le reste des couverts. Elle fixa Hermione un instant, qui savait pertinemment qu'elle devait avoir les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte et un souffle irrégulier, avant de s'intéresser à un Drago parfaitement maître de lui-même.

« Blaise te demande, Drago, fit-elle d'une voix égale. »

Il hocha la tête et quitta la cuisine au moment où Pansy entrait. Ginny ferma aussitôt la porte et les deux femmes forcèrent Hermione à s'asseoir à la petite table où elles s'installèrent également.

« Tu ne peux plus t'esquiver, tu dois tout nous raconter, ordonna la rouquine.  
\- Vous raconter quoi ? On a déjà longuement parlé du camp pour Aurors à table, répondit la brune en tentant de prendre un air convaincant.  
\- Tu mens mal, Hermione, répliqua Pansy. »

Elles ne la lâchaient pas des yeux et Hermione finit par craquer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
\- Vous avez couché ensemble avec Drago ? demanda Pansy, de but en blanc.  
\- Pansy ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.  
\- Bah quoi ? Tu as passé quinze jours dans la même chambre que lui, je ne connais personne qui aurait tenu.  
\- Non on a pas couché ensemble.  
\- C'est moins drôle alors.  
\- Pansy !  
\- D'accord, d'accord ! Bon vous vous êtes embrassés au moins ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle vit les deux femmes se sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
\- Mione, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous dévorer du regard dès que vous pensez que l'autre ne vous voit pas, souffla Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- C'est si voyant que ça ?  
\- Que tu as envie de lui sauter et de lui arracher ses vêtements et qu'il te réserve le même sort ? Absolument, railla Pansy qui s'amusait follement de la situation. »

La brune soupira. De ce que lui disaient Ginny et Pansy, elle n'était vraiment pas discrète. Mais ce qui la rassurait c'est que le Serpentard ne l'était pas plus.

« Alors, vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda Ginny, avide de savoir. »

Avec un nouveau soupir, Hermione entreprit de leur raconter leur relation : les disputes, les coups de colères de Malefoy, la nuit où ils avaient dormis ensemble – ce qui arracha des exclamations de joies aux deux femmes – pour en venir au moment où ils s'étaient embrassés.

« Vous n'avez même pas tenus un jour, en fait, lâcha Pansy.  
\- Et vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés par la suite ?  
\- Non. On dormait dans le même lit et on se réveillait le matin... euh... l'un contre l'autre mais rien d'autre.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous en mourrez d'envie, ça crève les yeux.  
\- Je ne sais pas, souffla la brune en haussant les épaules. On était au camp pour devenir une équipe pas... pas...  
\- Un couple ?  
\- Pas un couple. Et qui me dit qu'il voudrait de ça avec moi ? C'était juste un baiser, il ne souhaite peut-être rien de plus.  
\- Toi en tout cas, tu souhaites plus, remarqua Ginny.  
\- Non ! se défendit Hermione.  
\- A d'autres ! Je te connais par cœur. Ose me dire que tu n'aimerais pas sortir avec lui ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas, non, je ne suis pas amoureuse.  
\- Qui a parlé d'être amoureuse ? interrogea Ginny, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Tu en parles toute seule, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. En tout cas, ce que je vois, c'est que tu meurs d'envie d'être contre lui, tout ton corps le hurle, de tes yeux à ton souffle. Je ne t'ai jamais connue si désorientée, la tête ailleurs. Et lui aussi puisqu'il s'est empressé de te rejoindre dans la cuisine.  
\- D'ailleurs il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Pansy, curieuse.  
\- Je l'ai embrassé... »

Ginny et Pansy se tapèrent dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce que je peux te dire, reprit Pansy, sérieuse, c'est que Drago ne souhaite pas juste t'embrasser. Ou de te mettre dans son lit. Il a changé depuis Poudlard, il ne se contente plus de courir après les filles pour les jeter après. Enfin, si, il le fait toujours. Mais il ne se donnerait pas autant de mal pour une fille. Il peut avoir qui il veut en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, souviens-toi des deux blondes du camp, et il ne s'embête pas à courir après une fille. Jamais. S'il n'a rien tenté de plus en dix jours, c'est qu'il tient à toi. Même si ça, il ne le sait peut-être pas encore. Et vu comme il s'est montré jaloux envers l'Australien, il tient vraiment à toi. »

Hermione fixa Pansy pendant un moment, incertaine. Elle était la meilleure amie de Drago, elle le connaissait sûrement sur le bout des doigts.

« Je sais pas... Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'être en couple... avec lui. »

Ses deux amies soupirèrent en même temps.

« Vous avez trop de fierté tous les deux, grogna Pansy.  
\- Ce n'est pas une histoire de fierté ! démentit la brune.  
\- Oh que si ! Tu refuses de voir ce dont tu as envie et si lui n'a toujours pas tenté plus c'est qu'il refuse de le voir aussi. Vous persistez à voir la personne que vous haïssiez à Poudlard : toi, tu ne veux te défaire de l'image du Serpentard arrogant, partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et lui ne veut pas cesser de ne voir en toi que la miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, la née-moldue qu'il exécrait. Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté, parce que ça vous permet de vous voiler la face et de ne pas vous avouer ce que vous pensez réellement de l'autre. Mais vous n'êtes plus les deux ennemis de Poudlard ! Vous êtes Aurors, équipiers, amis et vous voulez être plus que ça. Alors foncez ! Est-ce que je me suis arrêtée aux vieilles rancœur avec Ron ? Non ! »

Ginny montra du doigt Pansy et hocha la tête, un pouce en l'air, pour dire qu'elle approuvait complètement. Dans sa tête, Hermione ressentit un déclic, comme si Pansy avait mis les bons mots sur ce qui la bloquait. Drago avait encore l'image de celui qui l'avait persécutée à Poudlard. Et une part d'elle voyait toujours en lui l'apprenti Mangemort. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus, malgré toute l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais les filles avaient raison. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, la guerre était terminée depuis cinq ans, et elle devait passer à autre chose, accepter que Malefoy avait changé. Et accepter qu'elle ait pu développer des sentiments envers son ancien ennemi.


	18. Chapter 18

**Deniz** : J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Oui bon, fallait bien qu'ils avancent, mais promis il y a encore pleins de péripéties qui les attendent !  
 **Milimagine** : Ahah, attends de voir le week-end d'anniversaire, ça sera un grand moment de révélation o/ Hé oui ! Et sinon... non, j'attends rien de spécial, je veux juste que vous me donniez votre avis objectif, vos conseils, ce que vous avez aimé, ou non. Ah, si ! J'avais posé une question je sais plus quand. J'ai envie d'écrire une autre fic Dramione même à Poudlard, en 7e année, et je voulais savoir ce que vous, lecteur, vous adorez, vous détestez, vous aimeriez voir, etc =P Bon, là les deux vont avancer, mais promis, je vais essayer de pas verser dans le cucul ahah !  
 **No3mieLozenge** : Maintenant !  
 **Shrapnelxxx** : Oh, comme j'ai dis à Milimagine, je veux aussi écrire une fic qui se passe à Poudlard ! Et pour la recette, c'est une vraie que j'ai déjà testée. Alors je sais pas si tu peux remplacer le poulet par quelque chose, mais si tu peux, teste, c'est trop booooon, je serais ravie de te la filer ! *-*  
 **Maxine3482** : Si tu aimes le fait qu'ils aient succombé à l'autre, tu vas aimer ce chapitre alors ;)

 **•** **XVIII •**

Quand elles retournèrent dans le salon où les attendaient les quatre hommes, Hermione remarqua immédiatement le sourire triomphant de Blaise, l'air dépité de Ron et Harry et Drago qui semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Ginny s'installa sur les genoux de Harry et lui lança un sourire victorieux tandis que Ron refusait de prendre sa petite-amie dans ses bras.

« Boude pas, Weasley, je me servirais de tes gallions à bon escient, le railla Blaise.  
\- D'ailleurs, Potter, tu nous dois dix gallions à ta copine et à moi ! réclama Pansy. »

Sous l'œil plein d'incompréhension de la brune, son meilleur ami attrapa dix gallions et les lança à Pansy avant de se tourner vers sa future femme.

« On est bientôt mariés, ma fortune est la tienne, ça ne sert à rien que je te les donne...  
\- Ola, pas de ça avec moi, on a parié, tu as perdu. »

Encore plus dépité, il lui donna la même somme avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Ron la regardait déjà d'un air sombre comme si elle était responsable de la perte de ses gallions et Harry lui lança le même regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda-t-elle finalement face à ses regards accusateurs.  
\- Tu viens de nous faire perdre beaucoup de gallions, lâcha Ron, boudeur. »

La Gryffondor avait peur de comprendre. Elle croisa les bras et prit un air doucereux.

« Et en quoi je suis responsable ?  
\- On a parié, Harry et moi contre Blaise, Pansy et Ginny, que tu n'embrasserais pas Malefoy, fit le rouquin, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant.  
\- Vous... Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle, outrée.  
\- Oh ça va, Hermione, tu as beau être prude on se doutait bien qu'il se passerait quelque chose.  
\- Toi, tu te tais Zabini, le fit taire Hermione. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, partagée entre l'amusement et la colère. Puis une idée lui vint en tête.

« Combien vous avez gagné ? fit la brune en s'adressant à Pansy, Ginny et Blaise.  
\- Vingt gallions pour moi et dix pour Ginny et Pansy.  
\- Très bien. Je veux ma part, exigea-t-elle en tendant la main. »

Elle s'adressait à Blaise vu qu'il avait gagné plus et s'approcha, la main tendue.

« Aller. »

La Gryffondor se força à garder un visage neutre jusqu'à ce qu'il lui glisse, à contrecœur, dix gallions dans la main, malgré le regard ahuri de Ron et Harry, et Ginny et Pansy qui s'écroulaient de rire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drago qui la regardait, étonné mais avec une lueur amusée, surpris qu'elle ait fait cela.

« Bien, au moins ma soirée aura été rentable, à défaut de pouvoir la passer avec de vrais amis, lâcha la jeune femme, l'air sérieux. »

Ginny et Blaise levèrent les yeux au ciel et Harry poussa un petit soupir faussement contrit, mais Pansy était très occupée à se réconcilier avec Ron. Ils les fixèrent pendant un moment puis détournèrent les yeux en prenant une mine faussement dégoûtée.

« Il y a des chambres pour ça, Ron-Ron, lâcha Harry. »

Il reçut pour toute réponse un joli doigt tendu du Weasley, dont la bouche était entièrement accaparée par celle de sa petite-amie.

« Bon bah je crois que je vais y aller, dit Hermione, amusée, qui ne souhaitait pas en voir plus que nécessaire. »

Blaise et Drago approuvèrent sa décision et la suivirent. Ils dirent au revoir au couple étroitement enlacé qui les écoutait à peine puis saluèrent Ginny et Harry.

« Je te tiendrais au courant pour les essayages de la robe, je veux que tu sois là. Donc tu auras intérêt à te libérer.  
\- Bien sûr, approuva la brune, excitée à l'idée que sa meilleure amie allait bientôt se marier. »

Ils sortirent tous les trois et Blaise les fixa un instant, elle et Drago, souriant, avant de leur dire au revoir et de transplaner, non sans un dernier regard plein de sous-entendus adressé à son meilleur ami. Hermione et Drago restèrent un instant dans le silence, plantés sur le trottoir.

« Tu as agis comme une Serpentard avec Blaise, fit Drago.  
\- Oh, il l'avait mérité. Parier sur nous, non mais puis quoi encore.  
\- Tu sais qu'ils ont fait un autre pari ?  
\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. »

Le blond la regardait, amusé. Pourtant la situation l'agaçait aussi mais visiblement moins que la jeune femme. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on se mêle de ses affaires et que chacun suive cela comme s'il s'agissait de ces séries moldues dont Pansy lui rabâchait les oreilles. Surtout que ses amis avaient l'air de savoir mieux que lui ce qu'il souhaitait, comment il allait réagir...

« Ils ont parié sur quoi ? demanda Hermione, insistante.  
\- Sur la date où on se mettrait en couple, marmonna-t-il. »

Hermione souffla, agacée que ses amies se mêlent autant de cette histoire mais se sentit rougir à l'idée de former un couple avec Drago. Pour écarter cette gêne et que son équipier ne la remarque pas, elle continua la conversation d'un badin.

« Et alors ?  
\- Alors Pansy et Ginny parient pour le week-end d'anniversaire, Harry pense que ça se fera pendant le mariage et Blaise ce week-end. Ron n'a pas parié, il boude encore pour ses gallions perdus.  
\- Je les déteste, grommela-t-elle. »

La jeune frissonna : pour une fois, ce n'était pas la faute du Serpentard mais celle du froid car ils étaient toujours plantés dehors.

« Tu as froid ?  
\- Un peu. »

Comme il l'avait fait plutôt dans la journée, il lui tendit la main et elle l'attrapa. Il transplana et Hermione ouvrit la porte de son appartement, indécise. Elle posa son regard noisette sur son équipier et les paroles de ses deux amies lui revinrent à l'esprit. La brune devait arrêter de le voir comme celui qu'il avait été mais comme celui qu'il était désormais. Et si elle en croyait Pansy, il avait changé. C'était indéniable, sinon Harry et Ron ne l'inviteraient pas à manger.

Comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la cuisine, elle abandonna ses réserves et arrêta de réfléchir pour laisser son instinct la guider.

« Tu entres ? »

Malefoy hocha la tête et pénétra à nouveau dans cet appartement, toujours aussi petit mais qu'il trouvait de plus en plus agréable. Ou alors c'était la présence de la Gryffondor qu'il trouvait de plus en plus agréable. Derrière lui, avec un soupir ravi, Hermione retira ses talons. Il se retourna et la jaugea, soudainement diminuée de quelques centimètres mais toujours aussi attirante.

« Je t'aimais bien, en grande.  
\- Je ne suis pas petite ! s'indigna la brune.  
\- Tu es plus petite que moi. »

En disant cela, il s'approchait de la jeune femme et elle sentit les frissons familiers la parcourir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu paries, toi ? demanda-t-il, à une dizaine de centimètres de la brune.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je parie sur quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, l'esprit complètement en déroute, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop près et surtout quand il prenait cet air de chasseur fondant sur sa proie.  
\- Sur le moment où on se mettra en couple, souffla-t-il.  
\- Il faudra déjà qu'on en ait envie, dit-elle, sur le même ton.  
\- Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

Il s'était reculé, avait abandonné son air joueur et ses yeux avaient remplacé le désir par une lueur vexée. Hermione s'interdit de réfléchir, malgré les pensées qui tourbillonnaient furieusement dans son esprit et sa conscience qui lui disait de prendre le temps de la réflexion, et, comme dans la cuisine de Harry, elle réduisit l'espace qui les séparait, se hissa légèrement sur les pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrassa, plus tendrement cette fois-ci.

Drago réagit au quart de tour en collant son corps contre le sien et Hermione fit de même, accentuant encore le contact. Il passa une main dans les cheveux et passa la deuxième dans son dos. Leur baiser dura encore puis ils se séparèrent et Hermione remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir la respiration saccadée, pour une fois. Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les billes grises du Serpentard et su qu'elle lui renvoyait le même regard plein de désir.

Le blond posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la brune, remonta jusqu'à son visage et glissa jusqu'à son oreille. Il lui mordilla le lobe et son souffle vint lui chatouiller l'intérieur de l'oreille, arrachant un petit gémissement à la jeune femme. Il s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche et glissa sa langue à la recherche de celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'occupa de le débarrasser de sa veste qui tomba au sol avec un léger bruit. Drago rompit le baiser et contempla un instant la brune, ses doigts jouant dans son cou. Il ramena ses cheveux d'un côté et se plaça dans son dos afin de pouvoir embrasser sa nuque, déclenchant une nouvelle série de frissons de plaisir. Lentement, il attrapa la fermeture éclair et la fit glisser vers le bas avec une infinie patience qui s'apparentait plus à de la torture pour la jeune femme. Tout en descendant la fermeture, il parsema des baisers sur son dos et Hermione découvrit à quel point cette zone était sensible. Débarrassée de sa robe, il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus tendrement. Hermione rompit cette fois le baiser. Elle enleva le t-shirt du Serpentard, refrénant son désir qui lui commandait de déchirer tous ces bouts de tissus. Elle couvrit son torse de baisers, suivant la ligne qui la conduisit jusqu'à son nombril avec lequel elle joua du bout de sa langue. Elle défit très lentement le bouton de son pantalon parcourant de ses lèvres son érection qui tendait le tissu. Elle sentit Drago se tendre et sa main posée sur son épaule se serra. Il fut pris d'un frisson et Hermione ralentit encore ses gestes jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement d'impatience. Le pantalon rejoignit le reste des vêtements.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés du lit et le blond se chargea de porter la jeune femme jusqu'à son matelas. Il l'allongea doucement et se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Hermione le dévora littéralement des yeux. Dire que son corps était parfait approchait à peine la vérité. Elle se mit à parcourir son torse et son dos de ses doigts, déclenchant une série de frissons chez le jeune homme qui la dévorait tout autant du regard. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau pendant qu'ils se débarrassaient des derniers bouts de tissus qui empêchaient leurs corps de se toucher complètement. Hermione attira le corps du blond contre le sien, souhaitant que chaque centimètre de sa peau soit en contact avec celle de Drago. Elle haletait, le souffle court et poussa un gémissement en sentant son érection contre sa cuisse. Il parsema son corps de baisers, commençant par son visage, descendant dans son cou, s'attardant longuement sur ses seins – ce qui lui arracha de nouveaux gémissements – puis passant sur son ventre et sur ses côtes – ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se cambrer. Il passa la langue sur son sexe mais de manière superficielle : il lui donnait envie et le frustrait en même temps. Il reprit son jeu et embrassa ses cuisses avant de repasser sa langue là où elle en mourrait d'envie avec un peu plus de force, les gémissements de Hermione le poussant à continuer. Il finit par remonter le long de son corps et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la brune qui brûlait de désir.

La Gryffondor passa sa main dans les cheveux de Drago et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de le faire basculer et de se retrouver sur lui. Elle joua au même jeu que lui, parsemant son corps de ses baisers, sa main effectuant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient avec son sexe. Il ne tint pas longtemps avant de gémir et encore moins avant de rebasculer par-dessus la jeune femme. Ils étaient à bout de souffle avec seulement quelques baisers. Lentement, Drago la pénétra et ils poussèrent un soupir de plaisir à l'unisson.

Hermione accompagnait les mouvements de va-et-vient avec ses hanches, ses ongles plantés dans le dos du jeune homme, tout son corps cambré et tendu. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était supérieur à tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Il l'envahissait, par vague successives, sans s'arrêter. Elle haletait, gémissait, incapable de les retenir. Toutes ses perceptions se brouillèrent quand elle atteint l'orgasme et des ronds blancs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Elle entendit Drago pousser un râle de plaisir lorsqu'il l'atteignit à son tour, une seconde plus tard. Il se laissa doucement tomber sur la brune qui se mit à lui caresser le dos, complètement vidée et paisible. Elle sentait le souffle du blond lui chatouiller le cou où il avait enfoui son visage.

Leur respiration se calmèrent progressivement. Drago bascula sur le côté, allongé sur le ventre, un bras passé sur le corps de la jeune femme, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il posa sa tête sur sa main, le bras plié et contempla la brune.

« Plutôt pas mal, Granger, fit le blond, utilisant son nom de famille non par méchanceté mais d'un air taquin.  
\- Je te retourne le compliment, Malefoy. »

Avec un sourire, un vrai et sincère sourire dans lequel elle ne voyait plus rien de l'ancien Malefoy, le Serpentard de Poudlard, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle eut un sourire plein de malice et de ruse. Drago la regarda, intrigué, attendant qu'elle lui fasse part de sa pensée.

« Je me disais qu'ils n'avaient pas parié sur ce soir, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Le Serpentard se redressa et la considéra, impassible.

« Parce que ce soir, nous sommes devenus un couple ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante. »

Hermione se raidit et s'écarta un peu du blond. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait et sentit l'inquiétude la gagner. Est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait envie que de prendre du bon temps avec elle ? Si c'était ça, est-ce qu'elle saurait s'en satisfaire ?

« Je... non, non je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
\- Ah, dommage. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête avec rapidité. Tout aussi rapidement elle grimpa sur le Serpentard, les mains appuyées sur ses épaules, les yeux plissés.

« Serais-tu entrain de te moquer de moi, Malefoy ?  
\- Je n'oserais pas, Granger. »

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit à le chatouiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il la renverse et lui bloque les mains.

« Ça suffit, Granger, gronda-t-il, faussement en colère. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire angélique qui le fit sourire.

« Ton seul but ce soir était de mettre tous tes amis en porte-à-faux, avoue !  
\- Je n'y avais même pas pensé. »

Ils rirent à l'unisson et Drago reprit sa place à ses côtés, attirant la brune contre lui. Il posa son menton contre son épaule, sa joue touchant presque celle de la jeune femme. Ils ne parlèrent pas, profitant simplement du contact de l'autre et bientôt la respiration d'Hermione s'apaisa et devint régulière. Le blond tira les draps pour la recouvrir et se repositionna contre elle avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	19. Chapter 19

Oui bon, il fallait bien un peu de romantisme dans ce mon de brute ! **Maxine3482** , tu lis trop vite, ahah !

 **•** **XIX •**

Hermione se réveillait doucement et se trouvait dans cet entre-deux, quand nous ne sommes plus endormis mais que nous ne sommes pas encore réveillés. Elle flottait dans cette brume, paisible. Quand enfin elle ouvrit les yeux elle mit encore un instant à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Drago dormait encore et elle avait passé une jambe sur les siennes, un bras sur son torse et dormait sur un de ses bras à lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. La Gryffondor se sentait bien, mieux qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie, en cet instant. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle se souvint de la soirée de la veille. Elle était en couple avec Drago Malefoy ? C'était bien ce qui était ressorti de leur... folle soirée et de leurs quelques phrases échangées par la suite. Elle était en couple avec Drago Malefoy. Elle était en couple. Avec Drago Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. Cette idée fit lentement son chemin et lui arracha un sourire. Qui aurait pu le prédire ? Décidée à profiter de cette étreinte, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, parfaitement éveillée, à profiter de la douceur de la peau du blond. Ses pensées suivaient leur propre cours, n'en revenant toujours pas, et parfois elle ne réfléchissait à rien, savourant simplement la présence du Serpentard à ses côtés. Puis elle sentit Drago bouger un petit peu et sa main se mit bientôt à parcourir ses cheveux et sa joue. La brune ne bougea toujours pas, profitant de ces caresses.

« Je sais que tu es réveillée. »

Hermione ne fit pas un geste et ne pipa mot. Elle sentit les doigts de son amant quitter son visage pour descendre le long de ses côtes et son corps la trahit à nouveau en frissonnant d'un plaisir anticipé. Drago émit un petit rire et Hermione se redressa pour pouvoir le voir.

« Bonjour, fit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser. »

Il lui rendit son baiser mais son ventre se mit à gargouiller, interrompant le contact.

« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, proposa la brune, amusée. »

Elle se leva, enfila simplement sa culotte et le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva à sa portée, à savoir le t-shirt de Drago puis fila vers la cuisine. Elle prépara deux grandes tasses de thé et fit cuire des pancakes. Le Serpentard venait de la rejoindre, seulement vêtu de son pantalon pour le plus grand bonheur de la Gryffondor. Elle le dévora des yeux sans se gêner, après tout, ils sortaient ensemble, elle n'avait donc plus à se cacher, et Drago s'avança pour l'enlacer par la taille. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés mais elle adorait l'air que lui donnait cette chevelure ébouriffée.

« Tu es vraiment indécente habillée comme ça. »

La brune rit et retourna à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent sur l'îlot central et attaquèrent leur repas avec appétit. Hermione avait encore une part d'elle-même qui n'arrivait pas à croire à la situation et qui la faisait dévisager le blond, se demandant s'il était réel. Est-ce que Hermione Granger sortait réellement avec son ennemi juré ?

 _Non. Ancien ennemi juré._

Celui-ci le remarqua et tourna la tête, plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux de la jeune femme et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'étais entrain de me dire que si quelqu'un, à Poudlard, m'avait annoncé qu'un jour je te trouverais mignon, je l'aurais envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste.  
\- Tu me trouves mignon, c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire arrogant. »

Hermione se mit à rire et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, de nouveau pensive.

« Quand même. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Pansy sortirait avec Ron, qu'on deviendrait ami avec Blaise et encore pire, qu'on deviendrait amis avec toi ?  
\- Personne, en effet. Mais je t'interdis de dire que je suis pire que Blaise. »

Une nouvelle fois, il fit rire la Gryffondor. Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner et Hermione s'attela à la vaisselle.

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie ?  
\- Parce que je peux le faire sans magie, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Ses parents avaient toujours été très fiers du fait qu'elle soit une sorcière mais ils n'avaient jamais voulu qu'elle se serve de sa baguette pour des choses simples comme la vaisselle. Elle essayait de garder ça à l'esprit même si parfois sa fatigue prenait le dessus et qu'elle se servait de la magie. Drago n'insista pas. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et fila à la douche vu qu'elle lui affirma qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Les tâches ménagères étaient loin d'être son fort. La vaisselle terminée, Hermione s'installa dans son canapé et reprit le livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Il lui semblait qu'entre hier et ce matin il s'était écoulé au moins une année. Elle avait hésité à envoyer un hibou à Ginny et Pansy mais avait décidé que ses amies ne méritaient pas d'être tenues au courant de sa relation dans l'immédiat. Sa lecture l'absorba et elle n'entendit pas le blond sortir de la douche. Elle sursauta quand il s'installa à côté d'elle, toujours torse nu.

« Je vais aller chercher des affaires propres. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant et une idée lui vint. Avec un grand sourire elle demanda au blond :

« Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Quand quelqu'un commence par cette phrase, je n'ai pas tendance à lui faire confiance, non, lâcha-t-il, sourcils froncés.  
\- Aller, Drago, s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle en reposant son livre et en grimpant sur ses genoux. Elle le fixa d'un air suppliant avant de l'embrasser. S'il te plaît, je te promet que tu vas aimer !  
\- Mmm, d'accord, fit-il, cédant plus à ses baisers qu'à ses supplications. »

La brune afficha un sourire triomphant et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de filer à la douche. L'eau chaude lui coula sur le corps et elle poussa un soupir d'aise avant de laisser ses pensées divaguer. Son cœur s'emballa : elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy et elle sortait avec lui. Malefoy qu'elle avait tant détesté pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, qu'elle ne voyait que comme un lâche qui se cachait derrière les jupes de son père... Il avait bien changé, elle s'en rendait compte. Et elle aussi pour arriver à mettre de côté ses différents avec lui. Oh, bien sûr, il restait arrogant, hautain et lunatique. Mais il était devenu gentil, attentionné... Des qualités qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé retrouvé chez lui. Quant à sa réputation... Pour sans plus grand bonheur, elle n'était pas du tout exagérée. Faire l'amour avec lui était un vrai bonheur. Propre, la brune se sécha en vitesse et enfila un short noir et un haut bordeau dont elle défit les boutons qui descendaient jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu envie de plaire à quelqu'un d'une manière aussi forte ? Avec Alec elle ne faisait aucun effort spécial. Elle s'habillait bien, mais elle le faisait pour elle. Là, elle voulait juste que Drago ait cette petite lueur de désir dans les yeux.

Hermione attrapa son sac à main, y glissa sa baguette, de l'argent moldu, et attendit, impatiente, que Drago revienne. Il ne tarda pas, habillé d'un pantalon beige, d'un t-shirt en col v blanc et d'une veste semblable à celle de la veille. Ils se dévorèrent mutuellement du regard avant que la Gryffondor ne décide qu'ils devaient y aller, ou alors ils allaient passer leur journée chez elle, à se dévorer des yeux ou à se dévorer tout court. Elle transplana dans le Londres moldu et, ignorant les sourcils froncés du blond, elle se dirigea vers la destination qu'elle avait choisie : une immense fête foraine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago, pas rassuré pour un gallion.  
\- Quelque chose que les moldus adorent faire. »

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle. Lui ? Faire quelque chose de moldu ? Il voulu l'arrêter mais ils étaient déjà arrivés devant une des attractions et la brune venait de payer. Ils furent installés dans les voiturettes, l'homme qui s'occupait de l'attraction rabaissait une barre en fer et installa d'autres moldus.

« Granger, je refuse de faire ce truc de moldu ! Je suis un Malefoy, je ne fais pas des choses moldues !  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix. On va bientôt partir.  
\- Tu me le paieras, la menaça-t-il. »

La Gryffondor le laissa s'énerver, retenant son hilarité, et serra ses doigts autour de la barre en fer qui était censée l'empêcher de tomber. Le harnais était bien attaché et elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que le forain lance les montagnes russes. Le moldu termina d'installer les gens puis se recula. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui semblait complètement effaré. Puis ils partirent. Ils montèrent d'abord, à une allure normale, puis, arrivés au sommet de la montée, ils descendirent à grande vitesse alors ce ne fût plus que looping, descente à folle allure, des moments où ils avaient la tête en bas... Trois minutes plus tard, ils revenaient au point de départ et le forain les aidait à descendre. Hermione avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, plaqué là par la vitesse et les sensations. Elle se tourna pour voir où Drago était passé et le vit, droit comme un i, qui fixait le vide, les cheveux décoiffés. La brune s'approcha de lui et lui passa la main devant les yeux, ce qui le fit réagir. Il baissa les yeux et toisa la jeune femme.

« Tu me le paieras. »

Hermione se contenta de rire et l'entraîna vers un stand où, pour se faire pardonner, elle lui offrit une gaufre qui le dérida. Ils mangèrent tout en marchant entre les attractions.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Malefoy pointait une attraction de tir où l'on pouvait gagner des peluches et autres lots. Hermione lui expliqua le fonctionnement et il voulut essayer. Il rata complètement ses cibles la première fois tandis que la brune éclatait de rire. Vexé, il retenta sa chance et, cette fois, fit mouche à chaque fois. Il put donc choisir parmi les plus gros lots et demanda l'immense peluche en forme de lion qu'il donna à la jeune femme lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés du stand.

« Tu as triché ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin du forain.  
\- Absolument pas ! se récria-t-il d'un ton faussement choqué.  
\- Je t'ai vu sortir ta baguette, Malefoy.  
\- Oh, et alors ? »

Il s'approcha, la peluche coincée sous un bras et attira la jeune femme jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'ai gagné une peluche, tu devrais être contente.  
\- Mais tu l'as eu en trichant, bougonna-t-elle.  
\- C'est ma vengeance pour l'horreur de tout à l'heure. »

Hermione le considéra un instant puis haussa les épaules. De toute façon les stands étaient truqués alors bon. Elle accepta la peluche de bon cœur et ils continuèrent leur tour de la fête foraine, main dans la main. Vers midi, la faim se fit ressentir.

« Viens, je sais où on va manger, fit Drago. »

Ils se glissèrent à l'abri des regards et transplanèrent. Drago les avait amenés dans une grande prairie vide de toute habitation. Il y avait un petit lac et quelques collines les entouraient. Le lieu respirait la tranquillité et le paysage était magnifique. Le Serpentard s'avança jusqu'à un arbre qui projetait son ombre à seulement quelques mètres du lac. Il fit apparaître une couverture et posa la peluche au creux des racines.

« Maki ? appela le blond pendant que la Gryffondor s'asseyait. »

Avec un _pop_ , un elfe de maison vêtu d'un pantalon rouge et d'un t-shirt marron apparut.

« Mr Malefoy m'a appelé ?  
\- Nous voudrions de quoi manger ici.  
\- Bien sûr. »

Il s'inclina et disparu. Le blond s'installa à côté de Hermione.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Assez oui. C'est un coin paisible et comme il est sur une des propriétés Malefoy il n'y a jamais personne. »

La brune fut ravie de savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Maki ne tarda pas à revenir, un panier débordant de bonnes choses. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu et les deux sorciers purent combler leur faim. Ils mangèrent en bavardant de tout et de rien : du mariage, du week-end que Pansy leur concoctait, pariant sur les endroits où Pansy allait les emmener, sur les enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon de Harry et Ginny.

« Tu as intérêt de te tenir à carreau, grogna Drago.  
\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça, qui attira toutes les pimbêches à des kilomètres à la ronde !  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas les regards qu'on te lance qu'ils n'existent pas, répliqua le blond.  
\- De toute façon vous ne serez pas là et vous ne pourrez pas nous surveiller, rétorqua la jeune femme. »

Drago posa la part de tarte qu'il tenait et poussa la jeune femme afin qu'elle se retrouve allongée et lui au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu es à moi et je refuse qu'un autre homme te touche ou imagine pouvoir te toucher. »

Il avait dit ça sans la lâcher des yeux, sur un ton neutre, mais la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer. Alec aussi était possessif et jaloux mais ça n'avait jamais déclenché autre chose que de l'exaspération chez elle. Mais que Drago lui dise de manière aussi claire qu'elle était à lui et que personne d'autre n'avait intérêt à l'approcher provoqua une vague de chaleur dans son corps. Elle porta ses doigts jusqu'à sa bouche puis effectua une pression sur sa tête pour qu'il se penche et qu'elle l'embrasse.

« Je ne compte pas me laisser toucher par un autre. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à encourager toutes les filles qui te tournent autour. »

Ça aussi c'était nouveau. La jeune femme n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux. Et pourtant Alec, au même titre que Drago, avait enchaîné les conquêtes et attirait les regards mais tout cela la laissait indifférente. Alors qu'avec le Serpentard – et cela avait commencé au camps des Aurors avec les jumelles – elle sentait la jalousie lui tordre le ventre. Pour toute réponse, le blond l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils se câlinèrent un moment, allongés dans ce merveilleux endroit, au bord d'un lac où personne d'autre qu'eux ne viendrait se baigner.

« On va se baigner ? demanda Hermione. »

Drago approuva. Attrapant sa baguette, elle fit tomber ses vêtements pour les remplacer par un maillot de bain.

« J'aurais préféré qu'on se baigne nus. »

Son ton était empreint d'un chagrin en grande partie feint même si elle ne doutait pas qu'il aurait préféré la voir nue. D'un air malicieux, elle se glissa dans l'eau et quand tout son corps fut immergé elle défit son haut et le sortit de l'eau pour le montrer au Serpentard. Il écarquilla les yeux et réagit avec rapidité. Hermione s'éloigna de la berge en nageant pour lui échapper. Il était déjà entrain d'entrer dans l'eau, son regard fixé sur la brune. Elle décida de faire un nouveau pas dans la provocation et laissa la culotte de son maillot flotter à la surface de l'eau.

« Tu es sûre que le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ? Je te trouve bien retorse, pourtant, lança-t-il en avançant dans le lac. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Elle ne s'éloigna pas plus pour rester là où la pointe de ses pieds touchait encore le fond du lac. Drago la rejoignit en quelques mouvement de brasse et elle admira une nouvelle fois ses muscles qui dansaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui une fois qu'elle fut à sa portée.

« Tu sais que tu es extrêmement provocante, souffla-t-il. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire angélique mais ne répondit rien trop occupée à coller son corps contre le sien. Il s'empara de sa bouche et elle s'accrocha à son cou pour appuyer le baiser. Les mains de Drago la retenaient par les fesses, savourant le contact de sa peau nue. La brune sépara ses lèvres des siennes pour le regarder, faussement déçue.

« Tu as gardé ton caleçon ! »

Le sous-vêtement rejoignit bientôt ceux de Hermione au fond du lac. Ils jouèrent un moment, se cherchant, esquivant l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement avant de fuir à nouveau. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Drago la porta jusqu'à la couverture où ils firent l'amour avec passion. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à somnoler au soleil, nus comme des vers et ne rentrèrent que lorsque la nuit commença à tomber et que la proximité du corps de l'autre ne suffirent plus à se réchauffer. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se regardèrent, hésitants. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rentrer chez lui et de se séparer de l'autre mais l'un comme l'autre hésitait à proposer une nouvelle nuit à deux.

« Tu as des affaires à récupérer chez moi, lâcha finalement Hermione, l'air de rien. »

Ils se regardèrent puis sourirent en même temps, conscients qu'ils mourraient d'envie, l'un comme l'autre, de rester ensembles.

« Je passe au Manoir chercher des affaires propres et je te rejoins ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle l'embrassa puis transplana chez elle. Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un sac en toile à la main.

« Ce soir, je fais à manger, annonça-t-il.  
\- TOI ? s'exclama la brune. Tu sais cuisiner ? »

Elle évita avec adresse le torchon qu'il lui lança à la figure et revint s'installer sur l'îlot central pour l'aider si besoin. Elle hésitait à dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres et se les mordillait en attendant de décider. Finalement, elle se jeta à l'eau.

« Drago ?  
\- Hm, fit-il simplement, concentré sur la découpe d'une tomate.  
\- J'aimerais qu'on ne parle pas de nous, pour le moment. »

Il releva la tête mais la Gryffondor fut incapable de lire dans ses yeux gris. Elle ne sut pas si sa demande l'avait vexé ou s'il s'en fichait comme de sa première dent, toujours est-il qu'il acquiesça en silence et retourna à sa préparation.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yui19993** : Oh tu penses =O ? Je vais changer alors, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi mettre au début, vu que c'est la première que je publie. Merci, en tout cas =D  
 **Milimagine** : Ooooh oui, tu as entièrement raison =P Pour la fanfic qui se passerait à Poudlard, je t'avoue que je suis assez fan des appartements communs mais niveau cohérence ça me pose toujours problème, je vois pas pourquoi on le mettrait là-dedans ! Du coup faut que j'essaie de trouver une raison. Et sinon, par contre, je ne suis pas fan de "Ils couchent ensembles" et "Malefoy se rend compte qu'il est amoureux" en deux chapitres, comme tu dis, donc j'essaierais vraiment de ne pas tomber là-dedans. Ou pas en 5 chapitres, en tout cas xD  
 **Maxine3482** : Lectrice assidue, alors ^^  
 **Ravenclaw-Strega** : Hmf, je vois ce que tu veux dire Quand je l'ai écrit je voyais plus ça comme une Hermione qui n'en revenait pas de sortir avec son pire ennemi mais pas dans le sens où elle avait rêvé de ça toute sa vie, plus dans le sens où ça lui paraît complètement improbable ! Mais du coup c'est ma faute, j'ai mal expliqué ce passage, tant pis ! Pour le mot tissu merci de la remarque, j'essaie de faire gaffe lors de la relecture parce que c'est vrai que je me rends pas forcément compte que j'utilise souvent le même mot. Et pour la recette, du coup. Tu prends tes bouts de poulet - ou de l'alternative, du coup - que tu trempes dans du lait puis dans de la panure et que tu fais cuire dans de l'huile, du beurre. Ensuite, à côté, dans une casserole, tu fais chauffer de l'eau et du sucre, comme pour un caramel, et tu rajoutes de la purée de piment, à ta convenance suivant comment tu aimes le piment. Une fois que ça bulle c'est que c'est prêt, normalement. Et puis ensuite tu trempes les bouts de poulets panés dans le sauce, jusqu'à ce que ce soit bien recouvert, et tu mets dans une assiette et tu manges ! C'est juste un délice *-*  
 **Deniz** : Ah bon, tu trouves ? C'est le début, la passion, tout ça xD

 **•** **XX •**

Hermione et Drago ne se quittaient plus depuis le week-end qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, après leur retour du camp pour Aurors. Le Serpentard avait fini par ramener la moitié de sa garde robe afin d'éviter les allers-retours entre le Manoir Malefoy et l'appartement de la Gryffondor tous les soirs. Deux semaines et demies plus tard, Williamson les convoqua dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Drago, asseyez-vous, les salua Williamson en les faisant entrer. »

Il s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau et leur adressa un petit sourire. Le binôme s'était attendu à un entretien leur de leur retour à Londres, mais ils n'avaient pas vu leur chef depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Williamson tenait donc à les féliciter de la tournure qu'avait prise leur coopération.

« J'ai l'impression que le camp des Aurors vous a plutôt réussi. FitzSimmons et Mc Farling ne m'ont dit que de bonnes choses sur vous deux. Vous avez appris à coopérer et avez excellé dans toutes les épreuves. »

Il fit une pause, inconscient du rougissement qui avait saisi Hermione lorsqu'il avait dit « plutôt réussi » et n'entendit guère le léger toussotement du Serpentard. Enfin, il entra dans le vif du sujet.

« J'ai une nouvelle affaire pour vous. On vient de retrouver, pour la deuxième fois depuis le début du mois, un vendeur d'objets insolites et peu légaux, mort dans sa boutique. Vraisemblablement tué par un Avada. Il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse d'un réseau de trafic d'objets de magie noire. Voila tout ce que nous savons, fit-il en leur tendant un dossier chacun. Vous pouvez vous rendre dès aujourd'hui sur les lieux. »

Cela marqua la fin de l'entretien. Les deux Aurors se levèrent et retournèrent dans leur bureau où ils lurent le dossier en silence, enregistrant tous les éléments importants.

« On va dans la première boutique ? proposa la brune lorsqu'elle eut terminé. »

Drago hocha la tête. Les deux magasins se trouvaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ce qui ne les étonnait guère étant donné leur commerce illicite. Hermione se laissa guider par le blond pour le transplanage car il était déjà allé dans cette partie du Chemin de Traverse. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une vitrine sale dans laquelle était exposée plusieurs objets et potions.

« Alohomora. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra. L'odeur de moisi et de renfermé les assaillit aussitôt et ils froncèrent les sourcils, dégoûtés. La brune lança un sortilège informulé, appris dans un vieil ouvrage, et ils purent revoir la scène telle que l'avaient découverte les premiers sorciers présents sur les lieux. Le corps du vendeur gisait derrière son comptoir. Il avait des cheveux noirs et sales, était vêtu correctement mais on voyait qu'il n'avait pas lavé ses affaires depuis un sacré moment. Son visage figé dans la dernière expression qu'il avait eu avant sa mort ne marquait qu'une absolue certitude.

 _La certitude qu'il allait mourir._

« On sait si ils ont pris quelque chose ? demanda la jeune femme.  
\- Non, l'homme ne tenait pas le compte des objets de magie noire qu'il possédait. »

Hermione soupira. Bien entendu qu'il ne tenait pas de compte, il s'agissait d'objets illégaux. Il n'allait pas non plus fournir l'occasion au Ministère de l'arrêter. Ils fouillèrent la boutique de fond en comble à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. La brune était occupée à faire l'inventaire d'une armoire quand son pied buta sur une planche. Elle grommela, maudissant ces boutiques mal entretenues. Elle baissa les yeux sur le plancher couvert de poussière et d'immondices en tout genre et vit que la planche n'était pas simplement surélevée mais mal enclenchée. La sorcière attrapa le bout de bois et tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déboîte entièrement et la jeta sans ménagement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sous ses pieds se trouvait désormais une plaque de métal. Elle enleva toutes les autres planches jusqu'à ce qu'une trappe en acier apparaisse. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un escalier qui s'enfonçait vers un sous-sol.

« Lumos. »

Elle descendit prudemment les marches et arriva dans une petite cave. Il n'y avait pas grand chose : un coffre ouvert, vide, une table et deux chaises et une étagère sur laquelle était posée trois objets.

« Drago ! l'appela-t-elle. »

Il ne tarda pas à trouver la trappe et la rejoignit dans la cave.

« Comment tu as trouvé ça ?  
\- Une planche mal mise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en pointant les trois objets. »

Le Serpentard s'avança avec prudence et les examina sans les toucher.

« Ce sont des objets de magie noire. On n'a rien trouvé dans le reste de la boutique, rien de complètement illégal. Je pense qu'il cachait les objets plus dangereux ici. J'ai déjà vu deux des trois objets et ce n'est rien de bon... Et, Hermione ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il en manque un.  
\- Comment tu sais ?  
\- Là, regarde. »

Il lui montra une des étagères. On voyait nettement la poussière accumulée sauf à un endroit, où il n'y en avait pas et qui formait un rond parfait.

« Ils ont bien pris quelque chose, soupira la jeune femme.  
\- Mais on n'a aucune idée de ce que ça peut-être.  
\- Je vais demander à Williamson d'envoyer des sorciers récupérer tout ça. »

Hermione remonta et envoya un patronus à leur chef. Elle rompit le sortilège qui leur permettait de voir la boutique comme elle l'avait été et le corps du vendeur disparu.

« On ne trouvera rien de plus ici, lâcha Malefoy en remontant.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait... Où est la deuxième boutique ?  
\- Un peu plus loin, vient. »

Il la conduisit à travers l'Allée des Embrumes. Hermione avait beau être Auror, elle n'aimait pas cet endroit et ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique qui n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente. La devanture était nette, les objets exposés propres et rien ne semblait être dangereux ni illégal. Il y avait un lot de bougies dont l'odeur vous aidait à dormir – même si la brune se doutait qu'elles devaient être plus puissantes qu'affiché et permettre de faire s'endormir qui l'on voulait pour commettre toute sorte de délit – ainsi que plusieurs autres choses qu'elle reconnut et qui n'avaient pas une once de magie noire en eux.

 _Ne pas se fier aux apparences._

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent une boutique propre du sol au plafond. La marchandise était nettement exposée et la pièce était lumineuse ce qui dénotait étrangement avec le lieu où la boutique se situait. Drago lança le sortilège et ils virent un corps apparaître. L'homme était vêtu avec simplicité mais prenait visiblement soin de lui. La mort avait figé son dernier rictus. La boutique n'était pas très grande et ils eurent vite fait le tour.

« Où cachais-tu les objets maléfiques ? murmura Hermione pour elle-même en contemplant le cadavre. »

Elle remarqua alors une clef pendue à un crochet dans l'arrière-boutique. Après une fouille minutieuse, elle ne trouva ni coffre, ni porte qui aurait pu en nécessiter une. Mais il devait forcément y avoir une entrée secrète que l'on pouvait ouvrir avec ce sésame. Drago venait de refaire le tour de la boutique mais n'avait rien trouvé non plus. Le front barré par un pli de réflexion, Hermione observa minutieusement la pièce. Un comptoir derrière lequel une porte menait à l'arrière-salle, une immense vitrine garnie de présentoirs, une grande bibliothèque pleine à craquer mais convenablement rangée et d'autres armoires et étagères garnies d'articles à vendre.

« Il faut bouger les étagères ! s'exclama-t-elle.»

Drago ne lui demanda pas pourquoi. Le camp pour Aurors leur avait appris à faire confiance à l'autre sans poser de questions, ce qui était particulièrement utile dans une situation de crise. Ils cherchèrent un moment derrière toutes les étagères et armoires mais ne rencontrèrent qu'un mur lisse à chaque fois. Enfin, arrivés à la bibliothèque, ils ne purent la faire quitter son emplacement, ce qui ne sembla pas abattre Hermione, bien au contraire. La Gryffondor s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre et ne se laissa pas démonter, fixant l'armoire afin de trouver la solution. Les moldus avaient souvent des bibliothèques qui pivotaient lorsqu'on bougeait le bon livre. Peut-être en était-il de même ici ? Déterminée, Hermione tira les livres à elle, un à un. Arrivée à la troisième étagère, il y eut un halo de lumière et le meuble se mit à pivoter, dévoilant une porte noire.

« Comment tu savais ? demanda le Serpentard, admiratif.  
\- Un vieux truc de moldu, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Il médita un instant cette réponse, refusant de reconnaître que les moldus pouvaient être plus intelligents que des sorciers. Hermione s'était approchée et avait enfoncé la clef dans la serrure. La porte pivota et dévoila une petite pièce ronde, complètement vide.

« Tout ça pour ça, grogna Drago. »

Au centre de la pièce se dressait un piédestal en pierre mais, hormis ça, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

« Il y avait forcément quelque chose en rapport avec la magie noire. On ne met pas autant de précautions pour cacher une pièce vide, s'énerva Hermione, déçue de ne rien trouver de probant.  
\- Peut-être, mais les sorciers responsables du meurtre auront tout emporté. »

Légèrement dépités, ils ressortirent de la pièce et Drago arrêta le sortilège qui leur permettait de voir la scène telle que l'avait découverte les premiers sorciers sur place.

« Hermione, l'appela Drago d'un ton pressé. »

La brune se tourna vers le jeune homme qui lui montrait la rue, en face de la boutique où ils étaient. Une silhouette se tenait là et les regardait. On ne pouvait se méprendre sur l'objet de sa contemplation. La rue était vide et, de l'extérieur, on pouvait parfaitement voir l'intérieur de la boutique. L'inconnu était figé, le visage braqué vers eux. Vêtu d'une robe noire avec une bande blanche aux pieds, d'un masque et d'une capuche, il ressemblait grandement aux Mangemorts de Voldemort. Les deux Aurors n'avaient pas eu le temps d'attendre la porte qu'il avait déjà transplané. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu, à la fois fébriles et inquiets. Ce n'était pas un hasard si ce sorcier était là au moment où ils menaient leur enquête, ils en étaient convaincus.

Ils transplanèrent au Ministère et retournèrent dans leur bureau. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun suivant le cours de ses propres pensées, réfléchissant sur ce qu'ils avaient vu, avant d'en discuter à haute voix, ce qui leur permettait de mieux appréhender la situation.

« On fait le point sur ce qu'on a ? proposa Hermione.  
\- Deux sorciers qui tenaient une boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes ont été tués, fit Drago en levant un premier doigt.  
\- Ils sont soupçonnés de vendre des objets de magie noire en plus de leur petit commerce peu légal, continua la brune.  
\- Ils avaient tout deux une pièce secrète. Dans la première, on a retrouvé des objets maléfiques mais il en manquait un.  
\- Et dans la seconde il n'y avait plus rien, ce qui voudrait dire que les meurtriers ont tout emmené.  
\- Donc des sorciers qui n'hésitent pas à tuer pour obtenir ce qu'ils convoitent.  
\- Ça va bien au-delà du trafic, sinon pourquoi auraient-ils laissé les trois artefacts dans la première boutique ?  
\- Je suis d'accord, ça n'a pas de sens. Ils recherchaient quelque chose de précis. Sinon, ils auraient tout emmené pour pouvoir gagner plus lors de la revente.  
\- Et enfin, il y a ce sorcier – ou cette sorcière – masqué qui était dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Ils n'avaient rien, aucun élément solide qui leur aurait permis d'avancer. Ils ne possédaient que quelques éléments épars qui posaient plus de questions qu'ils n'en résolvaient.

« Je connais quelques sorciers qui traînent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ils sauront peut-être ce que cachaient ces deux hommes, ou auront entendu des rumeurs. »

Hermione approuva et le regarda quitter le bureau à grands pas. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains et soupira à nouveau. L'affaire s'annonçait compliquée et, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même, plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.


	21. Chapter 21

**narutine :** Contente que l'enquête te plaise ! =)

 **•** **XXI •**

La Gryffondor accueillit le vendredi soir avec soulagement. Leur affaire n'avançait pas et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Malefoy aussi était énervé parce qu'ils faisaient du sur place et il y avait un peu de tension dans l'air entre les deux jeunes gens. Ce qui était normal, cela arrivait souvent dans une équipe d'Aurors, mais ils devaient, eux, réussir à mettre cela à la porte une fois qu'ils quittaient le travail et qu'ils rentraient chez Hermione. Pour le moment, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien, même si la brune se sentait épuisée.

Mais la perspective d'un week-end avec ses meilleurs amis lui rendit le sourire. Pansy leur avait envoyé un hibou la veille pour leur donner rendez-vous sur l'aire des portoloins, au Ministère, à dix-huit heures tapantes. Hermione était arrivée en avance et en première : elle avait préparé ses affaires hier et avait emmené sa valise au bureau. Une fois sa journée terminée, elle n'avait eut qu'à descendre au bon étage. Drago, lui, était rentré chez lui pour préparer ses affaires. Elle patienta donc, plongée dans ses pensées, en attendant que ses amis arrivent.

Personne, hormis Pansy, ne savaient où ils allaient et la jeune femme avait hâte de le découvrir. Elle espérait qu'il y aurait des lieux historiques à visiter, que ce soit du côté moldu ou du côté sorcier, bien qu'elle devrait sûrement tirer quelques personnes par les oreilles pour qu'ils acceptent de venir. Hermione souhaitait également que ses amis la laisseraient en paix quant à sa relation avec Drago. Une nouvelle fois, elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à leurs amis et, encore une fois, il avait accepté. Elle ne savait toujours pas s'il le faisait à contre cœur ou non. A cette pensée, elle se mordilla les lèvres, espérant qu'elle ne blessait pas le Serpentard avec ses requêtes. Il ne montrait rien, ne lui avait même pas donné son avis sur la situation et n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi elle ne voulait rien dire à ses amis. Ce qui l'arrangeait. Car la brune n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne se sentait juste pas capable d'avouer à Harry, Ron et Ginny qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy, alors même qu'ils l'appréciaient. Hemione poussa un long soupir. Elle avait conscience que vivre dans la même maison que lui sans pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher, se réveiller contre lui allait dur, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient plus dormi seuls depuis trois semaines.

 _Peut-être que je pourrais me glisser discrètement dans sa chambre..._

Elle arrêta tout de suite de penser à ça. Même avec toute la discrétion du monde, ses amis, et particulièrement Pansy, Blaise et Ginny, trouveraient le moyen d'être au courant. Ils finiraient bien par l'être à un moment où un autre, mais pas maintenant.

« Mione ! »

Le cri la tira de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit les bras pour accueillir l'étreinte de Ginny puis enlaça Harry.

« Comment vont les futurs mariés ?  
\- On a hâte de savoir où Pansy nous emmène, répondit la rouquine. Au fait, j'ai besoin de toi samedi prochain, je vais commencer les essayages !  
\- Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Ils papotèrent, la discussion déviant un instant sur l'affaire de Drago et Hermione et sur celle dont s'occupait Harry en ce moment. Puis Drago et Blaise arrivèrent, Ginny étudiant avec attention les gestes des deux équipiers et ils parièrent tous sur la destination de leur week-end. L'heure commençait à se rapprocher et Pansy n'était toujours pas là. À quelques minutes du départ ils la virent arriver, visiblement furieuse, avec un Ron perdu derrière elle.

« Hé bien Pansy, la bonne humeur te sied au teint, ricana Blaise.  
\- Toi, ferme-la, aboya-t-elle. Ron nous a mis en retard, il était pas fichu d'emballer des paquets correctement. »

Le pauvre Weasley leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua rien pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa petite amie. On leur apporta un drap usé qu'ils attrapèrent tous d'une main ferme. Le sorcier en charge des portoloins fit le décompte et ils tourbillonnèrent un instant avant d'atterrir.

« Arrivée au Ministère grec à 18h03, en provenance du Ministère anglais.  
\- Oh, Pansy, on est en Grèce ! Mais c'est génial, s'exclama Ginny en lui sautant au cou. »

Ils remercièrent tous la blonde avec chaleur. Hermione commençait déjà à lister, dans sa tête, tous les endroits qu'elle voudrait visiter. Mais Pansy arrêta bien vite ses plans en annonçant qu'ils se rendaient sur une petite île sorcière, en plein milieu de la mer.

« Il faudrait qu'on se sépare, expliqua la Parkinson, et que trois d'entre nous aillent faire les courses puis reviennent prendre un portoloin. Il y a une échoppe, à la sortie du Ministère. »

Le Trio se regarda et se proposa d'une même voix pour aller faire les courses, ravis de pouvoir se retrouver seuls. Ils confièrent leurs bagages à leurs amis et partirent en quête de quoi les nourrir pendant trois jours. Hermione attrapa un chariot et ils commencèrent à faire le tour des rayons tout en discutant et en tentant d'empêcher Ron de rajouter toutes sortes de friandises, même s'ils finirent par en prendre une bonne partie.

« Alors Ron, ça va avec Pansy ? demanda le brun.  
\- Elle est surexcitée, brutale et susceptible mais... oui, ça va on ne peut mieux, fit-il en rougissant. Il rougit encore plus et continua : Je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux.  
\- Oh, Ron-Ron c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama son amie en gloussant. »

Il lui pinça le bras mais le rire de ses deux amis était communicatif.

« Et toi alors, avec Drago, fit Ron pour détourner la conversation.  
\- Il ne se passe rien avec Drago, assena-t-elle, ferme.  
\- Bien sûr. Si tu pouvais éviter de te mettre en couple avec lui avant le mariage de Gin' et Harry, ça m'arrangerait.  
\- RON ! Je croyais que tu ne pariais pas, s'écria la concernée.  
\- Ouais mais je voulais récupérer mes gallions, s'expliqua-t-il comme un enfant qui tente de se justifier lorsqu'il est pris sur le fait. »

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et retint un sourire.

 _S'ils savaient..._

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un sourire. Finalement ils firent le plein de bierraubeurre et de whisky pur feu, sous l'œil à moitié désapprobateur de la jeune femme. Ils prirent beaucoup de sucreries et de quoi grignoter mais aussi de quoi se préparer de bons repas. Ils payèrent le tout et retournèrent au Ministère chercher le portoloin qui les emmènerait sur l'île. Ils atterrirent devant la maison et purent contempler l'endroit où ils allaient séjourner.

Les murs étaient lisses et blancs, percés de fenêtres entourées de volets bleus. Elle s'élevait sur deux étages qui ne faisaient pas exactement la taille du rez-de-chaussé mais s'élevaient plus comme des petites tours. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et découvrirent une immense pièce à vivre très épurée ainsi qu'une grande cuisine ouverte. Sur la droite, une arche menait à un second salon. De grandes baies vitrées leur dévoilait la terrasse et la magnifique piscine. Ils rangèrent les courses avec rapidité avant de retrouver leurs amis.

« On a déjà choisi nos chambres, lâcha Pansy. Harry, comme tu vas bientôt te marier et qu'on est ici pour ton anniversaire et celui de Ginny, vous avez la suite au dernier étage. »

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil l'air de dire qu'ils seraient aussi tranquilles que possible et Ginny et Harry se regardèrent amoureusement pendant que Ron faisait mine de vomir.

« Par contre, il n'y a que trois chambres au premier étage, continua la blonde. Une pour Ron et moi et deux autres pour vous trois. »

Pansy engloba Blaise, Drago et Hermione d'un geste avant de reprendre en se retenant de sourire. Ginny, elle aussi, semblait avoir en vie d'éclater de rire.

« Donc Hermione, tu dois choisir avec lequel des deux tu vas dormir ! »

Hermione avait senti cela venir dès que Pansy avait mentionné le nombre de chambres.

« Ou alors les deux garçons dorment ensemble et je prends la chambre restante, fit-elle, sans céder. »

Malgré tout, elle était déçue. Avec cette configuration, hors de question qu'elle rejoigne Drago dans sa chambre. Elle se morigéna : de toute façon, elle avait dit qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Mais son cœur se serra et elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder son petit-ami pour savoir qu'il était déçu lui aussi. Pansy et Ginny l'étaient tout autant : elles avaient voulu rapprocher le Serpentard et la Gryffondor mais celle-ci avait trouvé une faille.

Ron voulu visiter la maison et Harry et Hermione le suivirent. Au premier étage, Pansy avait déjà investi une chambre. Elles donnaient toutes sur la piscine et, au-delà, sur la mer. Hermione s'appropria celle au bout du couloir et ils montèrent à l'étage suivant pour voir la suite. La pièce était vitrée sur trois murs sur quatre. Un gigantesque lit trônait au milieu et la salle-de-bain était tout simplement magnifique.

Ils décidèrent de se changer et d'enfiler leurs maillots pour aller profiter de la piscine. En ce début du mois d'août il faisait très chaud et ils allaient sûrement pouvoir en profiter toute la nuit. Hermione plongea avec plaisir dans la piscine, rejoignant Pansy qui ne les avait pas attendus. Elles éclaboussèrent Drago et Blaise jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se décident à plonger. Ils passèrent deux longues heures à nager, à tenter de noyer les autres, à se sauter dessus, à plonger, jusqu'à ce que la faim se fasse sentir. La nuit était déjà tombée quand Ron émit le premier des grognements venus tout droit de son estomac.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps sans manger, Ron, pouffa Pansy. »

Il eut plusieurs exclamations d'approbations mais, au final, ils avaient tous envie de manger et sortirent de la piscine pour se remplir le ventre. Hermione, Ginny et Harry se chargèrent de faire à manger pendant que les autres mettaient la table sur la terrasse.

« C'est prêt !  
\- Enfin ! s'exclama le Weasley, soulagé.  
\- Je te préviens, Ronald, si tu grossis, je te quitte !  
\- Mmmmm, grogna-t-il, trop occupé à remplir son assiette. »

Ils mangèrent de bon cœur puis Blaise ramena des bierraubeurre ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky pur feu. La table fut vite débarrassée pour laisser place à l'alcool. Quand chacun fut servit, Blaise leva son verre.

« À nos futurs mariés ! »

Ils trinquèrent mais ne burent que de façon raisonnable, tous étant fatigués de leur journée respective. Harry et Ginny furent les premiers à monter dans leur chambre, sous les sifflements des garçons et les rires de Pansy et Hermione, puis cette dernière monta à son tour. Seule dans sa chambre, elle s'étira et bailla longuement. Elle avait hâte de se reposer pour être en pleine forme demain et profiter pleinement du soleil grec. Ouvrant sa valise, elle fouilla dedans pour trouver son pyjama. Elle avait simplement emporté un t-shirt de Drago, certaine que personne ne le reconnaîtrait si quelqu'un venait à la voir en pyjama, qu'elle enfila avec une culotte. Chaque chambre avait sa salle-de-bain propre. Hermione ouvrit la porte de la sienne et se brossa longuement les dents pour ne pas avoir le goût de l'alcool au réveil. Elle allait aller se coucher, épuisée, quand la porte s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un se glissa dans la pièce.

« Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-elle nerveusement.  
\- Je ne peux pas te voir, là, et ne pas te toucher ou ne pas t'embrasser, répondit-il, un peu trop fort au goût de la brune qui s'approcha de lui.  
\- Chut, parle moins fort. »

Il se pencha quand elle fut à sa portée et l'embrassa tout en l'enlaçant. Elle le lui rendit avec fougue, malgré le goût d'alcool que lui renvoyait l'haleine du Serpentard, se rendant compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué de ne pas pouvoir le toucher de toute la soirée. Elle sentit son désir s'enflammer en quelques secondes et du faire un énorme effort pour se détacher de lui.

« Je veux dormir avec toi, fit-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
\- Drago, tu es complètement saoul. Retourne dans ta chambre !  
\- Tu as honte de sortir avec moi ? »

Le Serpentard avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, son regard planté dans celui de la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils.

« Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on le montre au grand jour, répliqua-t-il, amer, j'en déduis que tu n'es pas fière de m'avoir pour petit-ami.  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis ouvrit la porte. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, elle le flanqua dehors avec un dernier baiser.

« Va dormir et arrête de raconter des bêtises. »

Puis elle referma sa porte et se glissa dans son lit. La fatigue avait disparu et Hermione se tourna longtemps dans son lit, les mots de Drago tournant dans sa tête. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle avait honte de sortir avec lui ? Mais il n'avait pas tort : pourquoi refusait-elle de le dire à ses amis ? C'est avec cette question, à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse, en tête qu'elle finit par trouver le sommeil.


	22. Chapter 22

**No3mieLozenge** : Ton compliment me va droit au coeur *-* Et je t'envie ! Je n'ai pas pu visiter les studios mais j'espère bien avoir la chance d'y aller, un jour...  
 **Deniz** : Oh, je me demandais si quelqu'un allait remarquer ce détail ! *-*  
 **Milimagine** : Non, je suis d'accord, mettre Drago à la porte, c'est une honte...  
 **Maxine3482** : Arf, malheureusement, si, je suis friande des hauts et des bas 

**•** **XXII •**

Hermione fut la première réveillée. Elle se doucha avant de descendre, habillée d'un short blanc et d'un bustier serré à motif floral. Ayant envie de faire plaisir à ses amis, elle s'attela à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Elle y passa presque une heure, le temps que les pancakes soient cuits et les boissons chaudes prêtes, la table sur la terrasse dressée. Tout étant prêt, elle envoya un patronus réveiller ses amis. Hors de question qu'elle pénètre dans les chambres. Elle n'avait aucune envie de trouver Ron et Pansy en pleine action, ou même Harry et Ginny. Quant à Drago et Blaise, ils avaient un sale caractère au réveil, alors elle préférait ne pas être dans la même pièce qu'eux quand ils seraient brutalement réveillés par sa loutre.

Elle resta seule encore une vingtaine de minutes, grignotant un pancake et sirotant son jus de citrouille très frais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas dans l'escalier. Son cœur s'emballa en voyant Drago arriver, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon noir. Il eut un sourire en voyant que personne n'était encore là et l'embrassa longuement.

« Bonjour, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Bonjour. »

Il s'installa à table, à sa gauche, et se servit un verre et des pancakes qu'il arrosa généreusement de sirop d'érable. Hermione lui caressait distraitement le bras, silencieuse. Elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille au soir. Elle avait envie de profiter de ce week-end magique avec lui mais quelque chose l'empêchait de dévoiler sa relation à ses amis.

« On devrait t'interdire de t'habiller ainsi quand je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher, grogna Drago. »

La Gryffondor eut un petit rire.

« Parce que tu te crois décent, torse nu ?  
\- Mais moi je le fais exprès, pour que tu cèdes. »

Il avait dit ça avec un petit clin d'œil et son sourire en coin mais sa phrase avait les accents de la vérité.

« Hermione, tu es merveilleuse ! »

L'interpellée retira vivement sa main du bras du blond mais n'eut pas besoin ni de le toucher, ni de le voir pour sentir le sentir se crisper sous l'effet de la colère. Ron venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle et avait aussitôt attaqué le petit-déjeuner. Pansy arriva peu après et remercia Hermione pour le parfait petit-déjeuner qu'elle leur avait préparé. Blaise finit par émerger à son tour mais resta silencieux jusqu'à son quatrième verre de jus. Harry et Ginny n'arrivèrent que longtemps après et se jetèrent sur le petit-déjeuner, affamés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione quand tout le monde fut présent et réveillé.  
\- On pourrait aller à la plage, proposa Pansy. Il y a un petit escalier qui part de la propriété et qui descend jusqu'à une plage privée. »

Tout le monde approuva à grand renfort d'exclamations. Quand tout le monde eut terminé de déjeuner, ils montèrent prendre ce qu'il leur fallait. Hermione enfila un maillot de bain, attrapa une serviette et un livre qu'elle avait pensé à emmener puis rejoignit Harry et Ginny qui trépignaient dans le salon. L'escalier dont avait parlé Pansy était en fait une pente raide parsemée de rondins en bois qui permettaient un appui. Ils descendirent tant bien que mal, profitant du paysage magnifique qui les entouraient. Ils y avait la mer à perte de vue mais ils pouvaient également apercevoir quelques maison accrochées à l'île. La plage était faite de sable fin, extrêmement doux, et courrait tout le long de la petite colline dont ils étaient descendus. Il y avait d'autres accès similaires au leur qui parsemaient la plage à gauche et à droite mais, pour le moment, ils étaient seuls.

Les garçons se jetèrent aussitôt à l'eau en poussant de grands cris, cherchant à arriver les premiers, sous l'œil amusées des trois filles qui s'assirent sur leur serviette.

« Mione, tu as pris un livre ? On est ici pour se détendre !  
\- Mais ça me détend, Gin', se défendit-elle. »

Sa meilleure amie renonça à débattre, sachant très bien que pour elle, rien n'était plus relaxant qu'un gros livre.

« Toujours rien avec Drago, Hermione ? demanda Pansy.  
\- Non, soupira Hermione d'un air agacé.  
\- Tu sais qu'il va te falloir un cavalier pour le mariage de Ginny !  
\- C'est dans deux mois, j'ai le temps de trouver. Au pire j'irais avec Alec, fit-elle d'un air malicieux.  
\- Ah non ! Je refuse d'avoir cet abruti à mon mariage ! »

Pansy, qui ne connaissait pas l'ex petit-ami de la brune demanda à ce qu'on lui raconte l'histoire, ce que fit Hermione accompagnée des petits commentaires assassins de la rouquine.

« Drago vaut mille fois mieux ! assura finalement Pansy.  
\- Va dire ça à ses conquêtes de Poudlard, railla Hermione.  
\- Oui, bon... il n'a pas toujours valut mieux, mais c'est le cas maintenant ! le défendit la blonde. »

Les garçons finirent par revenir sur la plage, éclaboussant au passage les trois jeunes femmes qui se levèrent pour leur échapper. Ils les poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dans l'eau et qu'elles décident de se baigner. Harry et Ron contemplait amoureusement leur petite-amie et Hermione, par réflexe, coula un regard vers Drago. Il était assis sur sa serviette, appuyé sur ses coudes, et fixait la Gryffondor avec désir. Elle comprit immédiatement à quoi il pensait et, avec un sourire provocant, elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau et passa sa main dans son dos, comme pour enlever son haut. Mais elle n'en fit rien et se détourna avec un petit rire pour rejoindre ses deux amies à la nage.

Drago fit un effort pour se retenir de plonger et de faire l'amour à la brune. Elle le cherchait et il adorait ça mais en ressentait une énorme frustration. Avec un simple regard elle avait fait naître le désir chez le blond qui se força à respirer lentement pour que son corps ne le trahisse pas. Au pire, il était allongé sur le ventre, personne ne verrait rien.

« Tu sais, Weasley et Potter sont peut-être occupés à imaginer leur copine nue mais pas moi et vu comment tu regardais Hermione, tu n'avais pas que de chastes pensées à son sujet. »

Blaise s'était penché pour chuchoter ça à son meilleur ami. Pour toute réponse, le blond lui envoya une poignée de sable pour le faire taire. Mais il avait raison : il n'avait actuellement aucune pensée chaste au sujet d'Hermione.

La matinée avait passée à une vitesse folle. Les filles étaient revenues sur la plage et ils avaient tous bronzé pendant un moment. Hermione somnola durant un temps indéterminé, le soleil réchauffant sa peau. Elle écoutait Drago discuter avec Harry et entendait Ron et Pansy s'embrasser. Elle finit par attraper son livre et se plongea dans sa lecture, allongée sur le ventre. Ils retournèrent plusieurs fois se baigner, faisant de fréquents allers-retours entre la plage et l'eau.

Encore une fois, ce fut le ventre de Ron qui annonça à tout le monde qu'il était l'heure de manger. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre. Pansy et Ginny avaient les yeux fermés et se faisaient bronzer. Néanmoins, Pansy ouvrit un œil et marmonna :

« Pour une fois, les gars, vous allez faire un pique-nique pendant qu'on reste ici. »

Puis elle le referma et retourna à son léger sommeil. Les concernés hésitèrent un instant puis se décidèrent à y aller, sinon ils allaient mourir de faim. Hermione entendit plusieurs pop et leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Quelle bande de flemmards._

La brune se replongea dans sa lecture et en fut tirée une vingtaine de minutes plus tard par des bruits de voix. Elle pensa que les garçons étaient déjà revenus mais quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit deux femmes descendre sur la plage à quelques mètres de là où elle se trouvait. L'une était blonde aux cheveux courts et l'autre brune aux cheveux longs. Elles avaient la peau hâlée de ceux qui restent souvent au soleil. Elles remarquèrent Hermione et lui adressèrent un sourire qu'elle leur rendit. De nouveaux pop la firent tourner la tête. Les quatre garçons étaient revenus, les bras chargés de plats et de boisson.

« À table ! annonça Harry. »

Ginny et Pansy émergèrent de leur petite sieste et se jetèrent sur le repas, affamées.

« C'est que ça pourrait presque être bon !  
\- Pansy, ferma-la, rétorqua Blaise.  
\- Je te signale que, sans moi, on ne serait pas dans ce décor idyllique ! Alors ne me donne pas d'ordre, veux-tu ?  
\- Vous n'arrêtez jamais de vous dispu...  
\- Excusez-nous... »

Le petit groupe leva les yeux vers les deux jeunes femmes qu'Hermione avait vues descendre sur la plage. Elle remarqua tout de suite les regards qu'elles lancèrent respectivement à Drago et Blaise et sentit sa bonne humeur s'envoler.

« Nous habitons en haut de la colline, nous devons sûrement être voisins. Acceptez vous qu'on se joigne à vous pour le repas ? »

Personne n'y vit d'inconvénient, hormis Hermione mais elle se garda bien de les formuler. Elle se crispa lorsque la blonde s'installa à côté de Drago et fit tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si jalouse ? C'était une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait guère ou, en tout cas, pas à ce point là. Peut-être était-ce en partie dû à la réputation de Drago.

« Je m'appelle Anthéa, se présenta la brune.  
\- Et moi c'est Madalie. »

Drago se présenta alors, et la Gryffondor se retint de transplaner pour ne pas voir le regard papillonnant que lui lança Madalie, puis Blaise, puis Hermione, puis Pansy, puis Ron. Arrivé au tour de Ginny, les deux Grecques poussèrent des exclamations de joie.

« Tu es Ginny Weasley ! L'attrapeuse des Harpies de Holyhead ! On est fans de cette équipe. »

La discussion vira sur le Quidditch et Hermione s'isola, ne se sentant pas concernée. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses amis parler avec transport de leur sport préféré tout en piochant des bouts de salade dans son assiette. Il fallait qu'elle avoue à ses amis sa relation avec Drago. Sinon, elle n'aurait aucune raison d'éloigner Madalie de son petit-ami. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas encore rendu ses regards mais elle le connaissait. Il avait peut-être changé mais il restait Drago Malefoy et elle ne pouvait s'enlever l'idée qu'il était avant tout un homme qui enchaînait les conquêtes. Et s'il décidait de la quitter parce que tout était trop compliqué entre eux, parce qu'elle refusait de le dire à leurs amis ? C'est en ruminant ces pensées qu'elle termina de manger.

« Je vais débarrasser ! s'exclama Ginny. »

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds pour l'aider, mais aussi pour s'éloigner des minauderies de Madalie, et Harry et Drago en firent de même. Ils attrapèrent les reliefs de leur repas et tandis que Ginny et Hermione montait la pente, les deux garçons transplanèrent. Quand elles arrivèrent, ils les attendaient dans la cuisine.

« Vous êtes obligés de transplaner pour d'aussi petits trajets ? soupira Hermione.  
\- C'est une perte de temps de monter, alors que transplaner... répliqua le blond  
\- On est en week-end, on a tout le temps, fit-elle, sarcastique. »

Ginny s'occupa de nettoyer la vaisselle à l'aide de quelques sorts.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Anthéa et Madalie ? demanda finalement la rouquine en agitant sa baguette pour que les assiettes se rangent.  
\- Blaise et Drago leur ont tapé dans l'œil, s'amusa Harry.  
\- Elles ont l'air gentil, dit simplement Hermione. »

Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner sur la plage pour voir Drago se faire draguer par une Grecque. Prise d'un élan de motivation, elle se tourna vers ses amis.

« J'irais bien visiter un peu l'île.  
\- Je viens ! s'exclama Ginny. Et Harry aussi. »

La Weasley ne lui laissa pas le choix mais il avait plutôt l'air content d'aller se balader. Ils jetèrent tout trois un regard à Drago qui acquiesça à son tour. Hermione était ravie de s'éloigner de Madalie et de pouvoir se promener avec deux de ses meilleurs amis et le Serpentard. En fait, elle était surtout ravie d'éloigner Drago de Madalie. Ils allèrent passer des vêtements par-dessus leur maillot. La Gryffondor enfila une robe légère, Ginny en fit de même et Harry et Drago passèrent un simple bermuda et un t-shirt. En voyant Malefoy avec un marcel, elle eut envie de se coller contre lui et de l'embrasser, de sentir son souffle dans son cou... Sa proximité lui manquait, mais elle ne dit rien, fit un effort pour chasser le corps du blond de ses pensées, et ils quittèrent la petite maison.

« Mince, on n'a pas prévenu les autres !  
\- Envoie leur un patronus. »

Hermione s'en chargea et sa petite loutre gambada avec vitesse vers la plage.

L'île était restée à un état très naturel. Ils ne virent aucune maison là où ils allèrent. Les rares habitations devaient se trouver au bord de la plage, là où on pouvait facilement accéder à la mer. Il faisait chaud et le soleil tapait fort mais un petit vent rendait le tout très supportable. Harry et Ginny marchaient devant, main dans la main, et Drago et Hermione les suivait. Quand ses amis étaient accaparés par le paysage ou par l'autre, la brune ne pouvait se retenir d'effleurer ses doigts. Ils descendaient une pente quand Ginny glissa et poussa un cri de douleur.

« Gin', ça va ? s'inquiéta son amie.  
\- Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville. »

Elle se remit debout et une grimace lui tordit les lèvres quand elle posa le pied par terre.

« C'est peut-être cassé, s'alarma Harry.  
\- Non, si elle arrive à poser le pied par terre sans hurler c'est simplement foulé, remarqua Drago.  
\- Je vais transplaner à la maison, on a une potion pour ça. »

Harry attrapa sa future femme par la taille et ils transplanèrent aussitôt, avec un petit regard désolé adressé à leur meilleure amie. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent. Ils étaient dans un petit chemin qui serpentait jusqu'à une crique. Et il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Drago attrapa Hermione par la main et la mena dans un renfoncement du chemin, entre deux rochers, avant de l'embrasser. La brune passa immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou, sa main droite enfoncée dans ses cheveux. Ils rompirent le baiser, haletant de désir. Le regard noisette de la sorcière renvoyait toute l'avidité que contenait celui du Serpentard.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est compliqué de résister à l'envie de te toucher, souffla Drago, sentant le désir grandir en lui.  
\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est énervant de voir une femme te draguer et de ne pas pouvoir réagir, répondit-elle sur le même ton, son excitation exacerbée par l'érection du blond qu'elle sentait durcir.  
\- Tu pourrais réagir si nos amis étaient au courant, chuchota-t-il. »

Ils arrêtèrent là de discuter pour s'embrasser avec violence. Hermione défit le bouton de son short et fit glisser son caleçon pendant qu'il faisait de même avec sa culotte. La brune entoura le jeune homme avec une de ses jambes et sentit son souffle s'accélérer quand il posa ses doigts sur sa cuisse pour la soutenir. D'une pression de la jambe elle l'attira contre elle. Il la souleva légèrement, sa seconde main sur sa fesse et la pénétra, provoquant un gémissement chez la Gryffondor. Hermione ne sentait plus le rocher dans son dos, ni le soleil qui la brûlait. Il n'y avait que les vagues de plaisir qui lui arrachait des petits gémissements. Elle les refrénait autant que possible, de peur que quelqu'un passe par là. Drago l'aida en l'embrassant, étouffant ainsi les bruits qu'ils ne pouvaient retenir. Quand elle sentit que le baiser de son amant devenir moins fort, signe qu'il n'était pas loin de la fin, elle joua des hanches et sentit le plaisir affluer en même temps que le Serpentard atteignait l'orgasme.

La brune aurait voulu se lover dans les bras de Drago et profiter de la fin de leur étreinte. Malheureusement ils étaient debout, au bord d'un sentier rocailleux. Elle remonta sa culotte et observa Malefoy en faire de même. S'ils avaient été tous les deux, dans un endroit plus confortable, ils seraient restés nus et se serraient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Hermione fit un pas pour enlacer le Serpentard et posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux et elle savourait cette caresse. Elle était complètement accro à son corps, à ses gestes, au contact de sa peau...

 _Ce soir. Ce soir je le dis aux autres.  
_  
Forte de cette résolution, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« Prête à rentrer pour affronter les sous-entendus ? lâcha Drago, amusé.  
\- Absolument ! Leurs sous-entendus seront loin de la vérité, de toute manière. »

Ils rirent et Hermione glissa sa main dans celle du Serpentard. Ils prirent le chemin du retour, marchant lentement pour profiter des magnifiques paysages autant que possible et pour ne pas avoir à se faire encore passer pour de simples amis.


	23. Chapter 23

**Deniz** : Bah non pas vraiment, il est pas aussi bien protégé que Poudlard quoi. Puis ils partent du principe qu'il y a plein d'Aurors à l'intérieur qui pourront se défendre ahah =P  
 **Milimagine** : Et bien voila comment ça va se passer !  
 **Shana** : Hééé contente de te prodiguer des frissons et que ma fiction te plaise tranquillement =D  
 **Ravenclaw-Strega** : Mais non je suis pas si méchante ! Quoique, vu ce qu'il se passera par la suite...!  
 **Shanare** : Contente que ça te plaise =) 

**•** **XXIII •**

Le temps était passé plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru car ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte, avec Harry et Ginny, qu'ils étaient allés si loin et le jeune couple avait pris tout son temps pour le retour. Leurs amis les attendaient sur la terrasse et il n'y avait aucune trace de leurs voisines, au plus grand soulagement de la Gryffondor.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'écria Pansy, s'attendant à des détails croustillants.  
\- On ne pensait pas être allés aussi loin, expliqua simplement Hermione.  
\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas transplané pour rentrer ? les interrogea Blaise.  
\- Et ne pas profiter du soleil et des paysages ? s'offusqua la brune. »

Visiblement, cette explication était convaincante venant de la jeune femme car ils n'insistèrent pas plus.

« Tu sais comment marche un barboclu ? demanda Ron.  
\- On dit un barbecue, le reprit Harry.  
\- Oui je sais, pourquoi ?  
\- Pour en faire un ce soir, expliqua Blaise.  
\- Aucun problème. Ginny, ta cheville va mieux ?  
\- Oui, cette potion est un miracle. »

Soulagée que sa meilleure amie aille bien, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre un maillot de bain en dessous de sa nouvelle robe au cas où ils décideraient d'aller faire un plongeon dans le piscine. Elle rangea sa serviette et son livre qu'on avait déposés dans sa chambre puis redescendit sur la terrasse. Blaise discutait activement avec Drago et Hermione s'installa en face d'eux, attrapant la conversation au vol.

« … et elles viennent manger ce soir.  
\- Qui ? demanda Hermione.  
\- Anthéa et Madalie.  
\- Oh...  
\- Et, Hermione...  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai tapé dans l'œil d'Anthéa je pense pouvoir, hem, conclure ce soir.  
\- Je suis fière de toi ! Le petit garçon devient grand ! s'exclama-t-elle, ironique, se demandant où il voulait en venir.  
\- Ahah. Pour que je puisse conclure, il me faut une chambre. Donc accepterais-tu d'accueillir Drago ce soir, pour que j'ai la chambre pour moi ? »

Hermione regarda les deux garçons, amusée. Blaise la suppliait du regard mais il n'était pas le seul. Drago la regardait d'un air implorant.

« Ce ne sera jamais pire que la semaine passée dans la même chambre d'hôtel. C'est bon, il dort avec moi ce soir, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Mais en silence, pitié ! »

Son cœur fit un petit saut. Elle allait pouvoir dormir avec le Serpentard. De toute façon, si elle se tenait à ce qu'elle s'était dit, à savoir tout avouer ce soir, elle aurait dormi avec lui. Blaise la remercia en lui criant qu'elle était la meilleure.

« Les hommes, souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. »

Mais le sourire plein de sous-entendus de Drago la fit rougir. Bon, elle n'était peut-être pas mieux.

Harry et Ginny les retrouvèrent sur la terrasse et, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, Hermione s'attela à la préparation du barbecue, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls à savoir comment cela fonctionnait. Ils avaient acheté beaucoup de saucisses et de quoi faire des salades composées pour accompagner. Blaise, Ginny et Drago s'occupèrent des salades pendant que les deux Gryffondors mourraient de chaud à côté du barbecue. Pansy et Ron ne réapparurent que longtemps après, sous les regards railleurs de leurs amis. Eux aussi étaient intenables.

« Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais, lança Blaise. Toute à l'heure à la plage, maintenant...  
\- À la plage ? demanda Ginny.  
\- Oui, après que vous soyez partis, je discutais avec Anthéa et Madalie et ils ont commencé à se monter dessus... Je suis traumatisé à vie.  
\- Oh arrête de faire le prude, Zabini, fit Pansy en lui tapant à l'arrière de la tête. »

Un coup frappé à la porte étouffa la dispute. Blaise se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour accueillir les deux Grecques. Hermione maîtrisa son agacement quand elle vit que Madalie s'installait à côté de Drago mais ne dit rien. Elle posa son verre à sa droite puis amena les saucisses. Blaise revint de la cuisine, les mains chargées de bierraubeurres. Pendant tout le repas, Madalie fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour attirer l'attention de Drago mais celui-ci avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Hermione, à l'abri des regards, et la caressait doucement, ce qui rassura la jeune femme : même entrain de se faire draguer de façon flagrante, il pensait à elle.

« J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Pansy.  
\- Oh non...  
\- Ronald, fait attention à ce que tu dis, fit-elle. Je disais donc : j'ai une idée. On va jouer à Impero Veritaserum.  
\- Super ! approuva Ginny.  
\- Impero Veritaserum ? interrogea Hermione.  
\- C'est comme le action vérité moldu, expliqua Harry.  
\- Oh. »

Tous savaient qu'il ne fallait pas contredire la Parkinson. Blaise ramena le whisky pur feu ainsi que le dessert, c'est à dire des friandises en tout genre, une immense salade de fruit, ainsi que des verres à shooter et il servit un verre à tout le monde.

« Bien, commença Pansy. Voyons voir... Ginny, impero ou veritaserum ?  
\- Veritaserum.  
\- Est-ce que tu as aimé la demande en mariage de Harry ?  
\- Elle n'était pas très romantique mais j'ai adoré malgré tout !  
\- Comment ça par très romantique ? s'exclama le brun.  
\- Tu as glissé la bague dans mon jus de citrouille et j'ai faillit m'étrangler...  
\- Oui bon, grommela-t-il. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Hermione posa un regard tendre sur son meilleur ami. Un gaffeur en puissance.

« Ron, appela la Weasley, impero ou veritaserum ?  
\- Impero.  
\- Avale cinq suçacides en même temps. »

Malgré sa mauvaise expérience avec ce bonbon, il en prit cinq et les fourra dans sa bouche. On pu lire la douleur sur son visage mais il réussit malgré tout à les avaler. Ils continuèrent, alternant les veritaserum et les impero, buvant toujours plus d'alcool.

« Hermione !  
\- Oui Harry ?  
\- Impero ou verita ?  
\- Impero !  
\- Alors tu dois faire la course autour de la piscine contre Drago ! »

La brune se leva et ils se mirent côte à côte, au bord de la piscine.

« 3, 2, 1, PARTEZ. »

Ils se mirent à courir mais Drago allait plus vite et il était plus proche du bord, il avait donc moins de chemin à parcourir. Dans la dernière ligne droite, Hermione le rattrapa et le poussa dans l'eau. Elle arriva ainsi première.

« OUAIIIIS.  
\- Hermione t'es la meilleure ! s'écria Pansy, pliée en deux. »

Drago sortit de l'eau, un regard noir en direction de Hermione qui afficha un visage angélique mais un grand sourire triomphant. Elle faillit demander un baiser pour sa victoire mais se retint. L'alcool ne l'avait pas totalement désinhibée. Depuis le début de la soirée elle cherchait un moyen d'annoncer sa relation mais aucun moment propice ne s'était présenté. Dépitée, elle se demanda si elle en serait capable. Comme c'était à son tour, elle interrogea Blaise qui demanda un impero et elle le défia d'embrasser Anthéa ce qu'il fit, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux concernés. Ils continuèrent à s'interroger jusqu'à ce que Blaise revienne sur Hermione.

« Impero ou verita ?  
\- Impero.  
\- Embrasse le garçon de ton choix. »

La Gryffondor jeta un regard à chacun des garçons présents et les yeux gris de Malefoy lui firent clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ses yeux étaient ombragés, signe qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il devienne froid et énervé. De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'elle embrasse un de ses meilleurs amis et il en allait de même pour Blaise, même si embrasser Ron ou Harry aurait été moins grave à ses yeux : ils étaient comme ses frères. Haussant les épaules, elle se décida. Après tout ce serait un premier pas pour leur avouer qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ça ne plairait pas à Madalie. Avec cette pensée en tête, elle se tourna vers Drago et l'attira à elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils savourèrent chacun ce baiser, le premier depuis leur escapade de l'après-midi et se séparèrent sous les yeux écarquillés de leurs amis.

« Ça ce n'était pas un simple baiser de défi... murmura Ginny.  
\- Hermione, est-ce que...  
\- Non, c'est à mon tour, coupa la brune. »

Elle se retint de rire en voyant le regard noir de Madalie. Elle avait envie de lui crier que Drago était à elle mais elle se retint et lui demanda si elle voulait un Impero ou un verita.

« Verita, répondit-elle en toisant celle qu'elle prenait pour une rival de ses yeux glaciaux.  
\- Très bien. Avec qui aimerais-tu avoir une relation, ici ?  
\- Drago me plaît beaucoup et je trouve qu'on s'entend très bien, fit-elle de but en blanc, certaine de ses charmes et de son pouvoir de séduction. »

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire pour l'inviter à continuer et pendant qu'elle interrogeait Pansy, la Gryffondor attrapa une chocogrenouille. Elle fut la seule à entendre le murmure de Drago qui avait chuchoté de manière à ce qu'elle seule entende « Une vraie Serpentard. » Il n'avait pas tort. Sa présence la rendait légèrement mesquine et l'alcool n'aidait pas. La brune n'aurait jamais agit de cette façon si elle avait été complètement sobre.

« Hermione ? »

Pansy s'était redressée et fixait ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la brune. La jeune femme ne se démonta pas. C'était le moment où jamais, lui assurait une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Verita.  
\- Que se passe-t-il entre Drago et toi ? demanda-t-elle du tac au tac, comme si elle attendait de pouvoir la poser depuis longtemps. »

Tous semblaient attendre la réponse avec impatience. Ginny et Pansy parce qu'elles n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'un nouveau couple se forme et qu'elles étaient certaines que les deux Aurors iraient très bien ensembles Harry, Ron et Blaise parce qu'ils voulaient savoir s'ils allaient perdre ou gagner de l'argent Anthéa et Madalie parce que cette dernière avait bien envie de faire de Drago son dessert et qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Hermione depuis qu'elle avait embrassé l'objet de ses désirs.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago mais il regardait fixement le vide. Il n'avait rien dit, pas protesté à sa demande quand elle avait dit qu'elle préférait garder cette relation secrète mais différentes remarques lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne se satisfaisait pas de la situation. Et la Gryffondor ne s'en satisfaisait pas plus. Elle avait envie d'être constamment dans ses bras, de l'embrasser toutes les deux minutes, de pouvoir lui caresser la joue, de pouvoir dormir avec lui... Quelques heures sans ça suffisaient pour créer un manque. Elle était irrémédiablement accro à cet homme. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle rien dire ? Une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle avait toujours peur du Malefoy de Poudlard. En parler à ses amis reviendrait à rendre la situation officielle et elle avait peur que, une fois cela fait, il ne se lasse d'elle. Elle craignait qu'il ne perde tout intérêt pour elle une fois qu'il la saurait complètement à lui.

 _Mais tu es déjà complètement à lui, l'avouer à Ginny et aux autres... ce n'est pas s'engager plus, c'est juste le dire à la face du monde..._

La voix de Pansy revint, insistante, lui répétant qu'il avait changé et qu'il ne se donnerait pas tant de mal pour une fille sans raison. Elle comprit alors la justesse de ses propos. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de se cacher s'il ne tenait pas à elle. Ce fut cette petite voix qui l'emporta, l'alcool aidant sûrement à prendre cette décision, bien évidemment.

Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours nonchalamment installé sur sa chaise. Depuis trois semaines, Hermione lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de leur relation, ce qu'il avait accepté. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait dit oui. Il ne s'était jamais caché, exhibant ses conquêtes comme des trophées. Il pouvait quitter la brune à tout moment pour se trouver une fille prête à afficher sa relation avec le Malefoy avec fierté. Comme Madalie, par exemple. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait Hermione, juste elle et entièrement elle. Il voulait l'embrasser devant tout le monde, montrer qu'elle était à lui. La première fois qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire preuve de discrétion il avait été vexé mais sans plus. C'était le début, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas leur dire tout de suite. Mais trois semaines plus tard, elle refusait encore de leur en parler. Il n'avait rien montré, masquant ses émotions, mais ça l'agaçait. Il arrivait malgré tout à se contrôler et à ne rien laisser paraître, à part quelques phrases pleines de sous-entendus qui, il l'espérait, l'auraient faite réagir. Mais non. Oh, il appréciait l'interdit et devoir se cacher. Ce n'en était que plus excitant. Seulement, son orgueil était touché et sa fierté avec. Ce qui n'était jamais bon chez lui. Pourtant il ne dit rien, s'attendant à ce que Hermione en fasse de même. C'est pour ça qu'il manqua de tomber de sa chaise en entendant sa réponse.

« Entre Drago et moi ? Il se passe qu'on est en couple depuis trois semaines. »

Ses joues devinrent rouges alors qu'elle prononçait cet aveu. Elle maudit son corps qui la trahissait à nouveau. Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel elle n'osa regarder personne, se contentant de boire une longue gorgée de whisky pur feu, les yeux plongés dans son verre, puis des exclamations fusèrent.

« TROIS SEMAINES ? Tu ne m'as rien dit pendant TROIS SEMAINES ? s'écria Ginny, offusquée.  
\- Sales cachottiers ! s'indigna Harry.  
\- Je le savais, je le savais ! criait Pansy à tout va.  
\- Tu viens encore de me faire perdre de l'argent ! s'exclama Ron, boudeur.  
\- Et à moi donc ! se scandalisa Blaise. »

Hermione décrocha, attendant qu'ils arrêtent de parler dans tous les sens. Drago s'était penché vers elle et ne la quittait pas des yeux, deux yeux gris qui exprimaient toute la tendresse et la joie qu'il ressentait.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Non, mais j'en avais envie. Je n'ai aucune raison de cacher ma relation avec toi.  
\- Ça c'est parce que je suis magnifiquement beau et supérieurement intelligent, dit-il avec sa modestie habituelle. »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu se retenir de rire. Elle se pencha vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement.

« On vous gêne peut-être ? »

Hermione se releva à la phrase de Ginny. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux et elle se sentit rougir à nouveau. La rouquine avait les bras croisés et fixait sa meilleure amie d'un œil noir.

« Je ne te parle plus, continua-t-elle.  
\- Gin', je voulais te le dire, je t'assure.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais... Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce dont on a parlé dans la cuisine, chez toi. Et puis j'étais encore agacée par votre pari.  
\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, arrête de bouder Ginny, on est riches ! s'exclama Pansy. »

En effet, elles avaient été les seules à parier sur le bon moment. Les trois garçons sortirent donc les gallions de leur poche et leur donnèrent.

« Ruiné par sa future femme, grommela Harry. »

Avec un petit rire, Ginny l'embrassa. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione, un peu moins contrariée car elle venait de gagner pas mal d'argent.

« Toi, moi, dans ta chambre, tout à l'heure, ordonna-t-elle.  
\- Et moi ! s'invita Pansy. »

La brune opina du chef, se doutant qu'elle leur devait des explications. Le tout à l'heure arriva plus vite que prévu puisque Madalie prétexta une soudaine fatigue pour retourner chez elle. Blaise et Anthéa ne tardèrent pas à s'éclipser vers la plage et Ginny en profita donc pour traîner Pansy et Hermione dans sa grande suite.

« Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ! s'écria Ginny, aussitôt entrée.  
\- Je suis désolée, Gin', mais je n'en ai parlé à personne, si ça peut te consoler. »

Mais ça ne la consolait pas du tout.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Pansy. Je... je crois que j'avais du mal à me dire que je sortais avec Drago Malefoy. Et que si je rendais ça officiel je serais trop impliquée. Et s'il venait à me jeter comme il l'a fait avec nombre de filles...  
\- Je vois, soupira la blonde. Trois semaines... comment ça s'est fait ?  
\- Hm, après le repas chez Ginny, il est venu chez moi pour qu'on parle et on s'est embrassé et...  
\- VOUS AVEZ COUCHE ENSEMBLE ! cria Pansy, au comble du bonheur.  
\- Dis-le encore plus fort, je crois qu'il y a une partie de la Grèce qui ne t'as pas entendue, railla la brune.  
\- Et alors ? l'interrogea Ginny, les yeux brillants de curiosité.  
\- Alors c'était... wahou. »

Pansy et Ginny se tapèrent dans la main.

« En tout cas, il a l'air sacrément accro à toi. Il ne te lâche pas des yeux, fit la rouquine. »

 _Et moi donc._

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse ? lui demanda finalement sa meilleure amie.  
\- Euh... Je ne sais pas, je suis attachée à lui, mais amoureuse... »

Ginny n'insista pas plus et elles discutèrent encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Harry monte en demandant s'il avait le droit de venir se coucher. Pansy et Hermione s'éclipsèrent en riant et se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives. Quand elle pénétra dans la sienne, la Gryffondor remarqua immédiatement le bordel qui régnait. Il y avait trois sacs en toile posés sur le sol, ouverts, et des affaires en sortaient. Apercevant une forme dans son lit, elle déduisit que Drago avait déménagé ici. Elle se déshabilla en silence et se glissa dans le lit après enfilé le t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama. La brune se blottit immédiatement dans les bras du blond, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Sa peau, son odeur, sa présence, tout lui avait manqué et elle se sentit tout de suite plus sereine. Contrairement à la nuit précédente, elle s'endormit en quelques secondes.


	24. Chapter 24

Voila le deuxième chapitre de la journée ! Je sais pas si j'en posterais un troisième, parce qu'il y a un tournant important dans le prochain et je me dis que c'est peut-être pas très gentil de terminer la journée sur une nouvelle aussi... importante. Donc je verrais, lalala.

 **•** **XXIV •**

Hermione émergea lentement en papillonnant des yeux pour effacer les dernières brumes du sommeil. La douce chaleur du corps de Drago était bienvenue. La jeune femme était étroitement enlacée avec lui et, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, elle plia son bras et posa sa tête dans sa paume. Il était diablement beau quand il dormait, quelques mèches reposant sur ses yeux clos, la bouche à peine entrouverte, un air paisible sur le visage. La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne se réveiller.

« Debout, marmotte. »

Le blond grogna et se retourna, se cachant sous la couette. Hermione émit un petit rire et se leva, sans plus insister. S'il voulait encore dormir, c'était lui qui décidait. Elle fonça sous la douche puis enfila un short et un t-shirt avant de revenir dans la chambre. Drago était toujours enfoncé dans le lit, roulé dans les draps. Elle le laissa là, amusée, et descendit dans la cuisine. Ils repartaient demain en fin de matinée, c'était donc leur dernière journée. Et c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils fêtaient les anniversaires de Ginny et Harry. Personne d'autre n'était debout, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu qu'ils s'étaient couchés tard – ou tôt, tout dépendait du point de vue – la veille et qu'ils avaient pas mal bu. Mais elle, elle se sentait en pleine forme et avait une folle envie de faire plaisir à ses deux meilleurs amis.

La Gryffondor avala une tranche de pain avec de la marmelade, bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille en vitesse, et transplana jusqu'à l'épicerie sorcière où ils avaient fait leurs courses au début du week-end. Elle tourna un moment dans les rayons, listant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Une fois ses achats effectués, elle transplana à nouveau à la villa et rangea le tout de manière à ce que personne ne remarque rien. Pansy, Blaise et Ron étaient sur la terrasse et elle les rejoint.

« Bien dormi, Hermione ? demanda Blaise, un sourire salace sur le visage. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna une tape sur la tête et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Anthéa n'est pas là ?  
\- Non, elle est rentrée après... euh, elle est rentrée pour ne pas laisser Madalie seule. Apparemment celle-ci est énervée...  
\- Comme c'est étrange, fit la brune avec ironie. »

Ses amis rirent devant sa mine renfrognée et un sourire la gagna.

« Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses. On fête l'anniversaire de Gin et Harry aujourd'hui. Je suis allée acheter de quoi faire des gâteaux et un bon repas.  
\- On a assez d'alcool ?  
\- Blaise !  
\- Quoi ? Un anniversaire sans alcool n'est pas un anniversaire. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Pansy ? »

La blonde ne dit rien mais son air la trahissait. Hermione grogna mais ne pipa mot. La part d'elle-même la moins sérieuse approuvait complètement les paroles du Serpentard mais, pour rien au monde, elle ne l'aurait avoué..

« Tu comptes faire quoi, Mione ?  
\- C'est une surprise, Ron. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu auras le ventre plein. Pansy, tu m'aideras à cuisiner ?  
\- Oui, avec plaisir ! »

Les détails fixés, ils continuèrent leur petit-déjeuner en papotant. Drago montra enfin le bout de son nez, vêtu seulement d'un bermuda. Il salua ses amis, embrassa Hermione – sous le regard extatique de Pansy qui allait, à coup sûr, tout relater à Ginny – et s'installa devant un bol de thé. La brune ne dit rien, amusée. Le Serpentard n'était pas vraiment du matin, elle avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte en trois semaines.

Ils passèrent leur journée au bord de la piscine, entre baignade, bronzage, jeux. Dès que Drago et Hermione avaient le malheur de s'embrasser ou de se sourire ou d'avoir une quelconque attention l'un envers l'autre, tous leurs amis souriaient et Blaise ne se privaient pas pour faire des remarques taquines. Tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par rester sur leur transat respectif à fusiller du regard leurs amis.

En milieu d'après-midi, Hermione et Pansy s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine. La brune sortit tout ce qu'elle avait acheté le matin même et le plan de travail fut bientôt encombré de part et d'autre.

« Je n'aime pas ça, d'habitude, mais là on a pas trop le choix, soupira la brune. On va se servir de la magie sinon on n'aura jamais fini à temps.  
\- Tu as prévu quoi ?  
\- Un énorme gâteau au chocolat, avec une sorte de mousse entre les trois niveaux, nappé de chocolat pour Harry et un framboisier pour Ginny.  
\- J'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Heureusement que Ron ne t'entend pas. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Hermione fit apparaître les recettes et se lancèrent dans la confection des gâteaux tout en papotant.

« Et pour le repas ?  
\- Des lasagnes, Harry et Gin adorent ça, c'est un plat moldu. »

Après lui avoir décrit la recette en détail, Pansy affirma qu'elle aussi allait adorer ça.

« Tu as déjà des idées pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny ? interrogea la blonde.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'y pencher, avoua Hermione. Mais je pensais faire ça les deux jours avant la cérémonie, pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de sa soirée. J'aurais bien aimé aller en France...  
\- Quelle bonne idée ! Qui vas-tu inviter ?  
\- Hum Luna, les filles de son équipe de Quidditich, et peut-être deux de ses cousines qu'elle apprécie particulièrement. »

Pansy hocha la tête, approuvant cette idée. Elles commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'elles feraient faire à Ginny et se fixèrent assez rapidement sur un déguisement ridicule. Pansy voyait bien Ginny déguisée, dans la rue, entrain de vendre des strings ou autre objet ayant un lien avec le sexe, à des passants. Hermione, amusée, fut assez d'accord. Ginny allait les haïr mais elles en rigoleraient bien. Elle voulait aussi passer un moment de détente, pourquoi pas dans un centre de massage, afin qu'elles puissent se faire pouponner.

« Et des gogos danseurs !  
\- Ron est très jaloux, tu le sais ? demanda Hermione, tout sourire.  
\- Hmf, parce que tu crois qu'il n'y aura pas de filles à l'enterrement de Harry ? »

Les gâteaux étaient entrain de cuire. Les deux sorcières firent un peu de rangement pour avoir plus de place, prête à entamer la suite de la confection des gâteaux. Ginny voulut voir ce qu'elles fabriquaient mais elles la renvoyèrent sur la terrasse sans ménagement. Pansy, pensive, la suivit du regard. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'exprime tout haut ce à quoi elle pensait.

« Tu te rends compte que nous sommes là, entre amis, en Grèce. Alors qu'à Poudlard nous étions les pires ennemis ?  
\- J'y pense à chaque fois que je me réveille à côté de Drago ou que je te vois avec Ron... Si on m'avait dit que tu ne finirais pas avec Drago mais que ce serait moi, fit la jeune femme, en secouant la tête.  
\- Moi ? Avec Drago ? s'étrangla Pansy.  
\- Bah... oui... Je pensais que... Fin on était beaucoup à le penser... expliqua la Gryffondor, étonnée de sa réaction. »

La Parkinson, d'abord choquée, éclata bientôt de rire.

« Olalala, non, jamais je n'aurais pu être avec lui. On était meilleurs amis et ça a toujours été clair.  
\- Ah bon ? On aurait vraiment dit, pourtant. »

Pansy secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Et pourtant, non. Il a un caractère de cochon. Et je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me prenne et qu'on me jette, ce qu'il faisait à l'époque avec toutes ses conquêtes. Par contre, changea-t-elle de sujet, toi et Ron qui ne finissez pas ensembles...  
\- Hmf, j'en étais persuadée moi aussi. Mais non. Je ne sais pas si nous avons attendu trop longtemps, ou si nous n'avions en réalité pas de sentiments amoureux, mais ça n'a pas tenu après la Grande Bataille. Et je ne regrette rien, vous êtes bien plus assortis.  
\- Moi avec un Weasley... J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre, plaisanta-t-elle, sarcastique.  
\- Et moi avec un Malefoy ! »

Elles rirent à l'unisson, tant la situation paraissait incongrue au regard du passé.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent les gâteaux. Elles confectionnèrent la mousse qui vint garnir le gâteau au chocolat, coupé en trois, puis firent couler du chocolat fondu dessus, jusqu'à ce que ce soit bien lisse. La génoise à la vanille fut garnie d'une crème et de framboise, puis recouverte d'amandes grillées. Elles mirent le tout au frigo. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin aussi retrouvèrent-elles leurs amis dehors.

Hermione s'installa sur les genoux de Drago et attrapa un chocogrenouille avant de se laisser aller contre le torse du jeune homme qui commença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Ron, parlant à la place de son estomac.  
\- Tu verras ce soir, répliqua Hermione.  
\- Tu devrais arrêter de penser avec ton ventre, soupira Pansy, dépitée. »

Pour toute réponse, Ron grogna et attrapa des friandises posées sur la table. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel sous les regards amusés de ses amis.

« Si on allait faire un tour avec les barques ? proposa soudainement Ginny. »

A grand renfort d'exclamations, tout le groupe approuva. Ils descendirent rapidement à la plage, les garçons faisant la course entre eux, et Drago tricha en transplanant. Il accueillit Hermione avec un sourire triomphant.

« Vous êtes des enfants, lâcha Ginny. »

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à quatre sourires éblouissants. Pansy et Ron prirent une barque avec Blaise tandis que Harry et Ginny montaient avec Drago et Hermione. Les filles laissèrent les garçons s'emparer des rames et, rapidement, une nouvelle compétition prit naissance. Ils tentaient de ramer le plus vite possible pour dépasser l'autre barque, sous les encouragements respectifs de Pansy ou de Ginny et Hermione. Drago et Harry prirent de l'avance, beaucoup d'avance, semant derrière eux la seconde barque. Ils finirent par s'arrêter pour que leurs trois amis puissent les rejoindre.

« Vous avez triché ! s'écria Ron.  
\- Et non Weasley, on est juste plus forts et plus musclés, le railla Drago. »

Pour toute réponse, le roux envoya une gerbe d'eau sur les quatre sorciers, bientôt rejoint par Blaise pendant que Pansy lui hurlait que si elle tombait à l'eau, il allait le payer. Ils commencèrent une bataille d'eau, chaque barque tanguant de plus en plus dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produise et qu'ils tombent tous à l'eau.

« AAAAAAAAAAAH, hurla Pansy. »

Hermione cracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalé et se maintint à la surface en observant les garçons qui cherchaient à se noyer, Pansy dépitée et Ginny qui tentait, amusée, de relever la barque. Elle l'aida et elles remontèrent, trempée, dans l'embarcation. Elles tirèrent Pansy pour qu'elle les rejoigne puis, avec un petit sort d'Hermione, elles s'éloignèrent.

« Hé ! cria Harry.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Blaise, indigné.  
\- Pansy tu n'as pas le droit !  
\- Hermione, je te jure que si vous ne revenez pas... la menaça Drago.  
\- Ginny, un mariage, ça s'annule. »

Mais elles restèrent sourdes à leur protestations.

« Ils vous reste une barque, débrouillez-vous ! »

Hermione fit en sorte que la barque aille plus vite et elles retrouvèrent bien vite la plage. En courant, pour ne pas que les garçons les rattrapent, elles remontèrent vers la villa. Essoufflées, elles se mirent en maillot de bain et s'installèrent sur les transat pour profiter du calme qui n'allait pas durer. Un sourire étirait leur lèvre, elles savaient pertinemment qu'ils allaient chercher à se venger. Mais le temps passait et les garçons ne revenaient toujours pas. Les trois sorcières finirent par se lever. Le soleil commençait à décliner mais il faisait encore très chaud. Elles descendirent quelques marches pour voir la plage : les deux barques étaient là, mais aucune trace des garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ? s'interrogea Ginny.  
\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... »

Elles remontèrent et s'installèrent au bord de la piscine, attendant des représailles qui allaient arriver. Quand les « pop » caractéristiques du transplanage retentirent, elles n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que déjà la peinture leur tomba sur le visage. Elles se relevèrent en criant et coururent pour s'éloigner. Harry, Drago, Ron et Blaise avaient des pistolets à eau moldus qu'ils avaient remplis de peinture avec laquelle ils aspergeaient leurs amies.

« Même pas en rêve, gronda Pansy, menaçante. »

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas et prirent les jeunes femmes en sandwich pour vider leur pistolets sur elles. Les pistolets vides, ils attrapèrent les trois sorcières et les jetèrent à l'eau – qui se teinta de bleu, de rouge et de violet – sans ménagement. Hermione réussit à entraîner Drago dans sa chute. Ils atterrirent dans l'eau à grand renfort d'éclaboussures. Ginny et Pansy retrouvèrent vite leurs esprits et sortirent de la piscine pour tenter d'attraper les trois garçons restant et les jeter dans l'eau.

« Je t'interdis de m'abandonner une nouvelle fois en pleine mer, chuchota Drago à l'oreille de Hermione en l'attirant vers lui. »

Avec un petit rire, elle l'embrassa, et le blond se retrouva avec des tâches violettes sur le visage. Une vague d'eau les interrompit : Ginny et Pansy avaient réussit à jeter Harry à l'eau et Ron ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

« Au lieu de roucouler, tu pourrais nous aider, Mione ! plaisanta Ginny. »

Mais elle n'eut pas à le faire puisque Blaise poussa les deux femmes dans l'eau colorée par la peinture et sauta à son tour. Ils barbotèrent un moment dans la piscine jusqu'à ce que Hermione se sèche pour aller préparer le repas. Ses amis sortirent à leur tour et s'occupèrent de la table, d'amener les boissons et l'apéro. Hermione eut rapidement préparé les lasagnes et les mit au four avant de rejoindre ses amis. Ils se servirent des verres et les levèrent pour trinquer.

« Joyeux anniversaire Ginny, joyeux anniversaire Harry !  
\- Joyeux anniversaires ! »

Ils burent, puis mangèrent quand les lasagnes furent prêtes. Hermione fut complimentée pour ses talent de cuisinière. Après le repas, le ventre plein, sauf Ron qui aurait pu avaler le tout à lui seul, ils décidèrent de passer aux cadeaux. Tout le monde remonta dans sa chambre pour chercher ce qu'ils avaient acheté pour leur deux amis.

« D'abord Ginny, après tout, ton anniversaire était avant. »

La rouquine obtempéra avec plaisir. Elle attrapa le plus petit des paquets, celui de Hermione, qui dévoila une paire de boucle d'oreille en forme de vif d'or.

« Mione, c'est magnifique ! »

Elle les passa aussitôt à ses oreilles et embrassa sa meilleure amie qui était assise à ses côtés. Harry lui avait offert un album photo avec des clichés magiques qui les représentaient tout au long de leur histoire. Ils regardèrent les photos, riant parfois devant les têtes du couple, ému par l'amour que se portaient les deux sorciers. Ron lui avait offert une boussole pour balai, Pansy une magnifique cape de Quidditch, Drago des gants très simples mais luxueux et Blaise, une figure de balai qui tournoyait dans les airs. Elle embrassa tous ses amis, ravie de leur cadeaux et émue, aussi.

Puis ce fût au tour de Harry. Le premier paquet fut celui de Ginny. Il contenait un appareil photo magique. Le brun s'en servi aussitôt, photographiant le groupe entier, puis Ron et Pansy, puis Drago et Hermione, puis demanda à cette dernière de le prendre en photo avec sa future femme. Il confia l'appareil à ses amis pour qu'ils continuent de prendre des photos pendant qu'il ouvrait le reste de ses cadeaux. Hermione lui avait offert une grosse peluche en forme de lion qui poussait des rugissement de manière aléatoire et qui avait fait sursauter toute la table la première fois. Drago lui offrit un album où étaient disposées les plus rares cartes de chocogrenouille. Le paquet de Blaise contenait un caleçon ridicule sur lequel des lèvres apparaissaient régulièrement pour faire un baiser imaginaire et, en dessous du vêtement, un jeu de bavboules aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Enfin, le cadeau de Ron et de Pansy était une toute petite enveloppe dans laquelle une photo d'un hibou magnifique se trouvait. Un petit mot indiquait qu'il attendait son nouveau maître chez lui. Harry remercia chaleureusement ses amis.

Hermione se leva vivement et ramena les deux gâteaux grâce à un sort de lévitation. Pansy l'avait suivie et avait ramené diverses bouteilles d'alcool. Sur chacun des gâteaux était planté le nombre correspondant de bougies. Le framboisier se posa délicatement devant Ginny, et le gros gâteau au chocolat devant Harry. Le couple la remercia à nouveau avec chaleur. Blaise avait l'appareil en main et il photographia le couple pendant qu'il soufflait sur les bougies. Celles-ci étaient magiques. Lorsqu'ils soufflèrent dessus, les flammes se couchèrent puis montèrent à la verticale jusqu'à quitter la mèche pour s'envoler dans les airs. Elles formèrent alors un dessin : des dragons qui volaient, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Ce soir là, ils burent tous plus que de raison, même Hermione. La brune se sentait bien. Elle pouvait tenir la main de Drago et l'embrasser sans que personne ne pose de question. Elle était avec tous ses amis, dans une magnifique villa, au terme d'un week-end merveilleux.

Quand ils montèrent se coucher, en titubant légèrement, Hermione manqua de tomber dans les escaliers et se raccrocha en riant à Drago. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient et le blond enlaça aussitôt la jeune femme, l'attirant tout contre lui.

« J'aime assez te voir complètement saoule, susurra-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas saoule ! protesta-t-elle.  
\- Mais bien sur. C'est pour ça que tu t'es rattrapé à moi dans les escalier, fit-il en la raillant.  
\- Tu es mon petit-ami, j'ai le droit de m'appuyer sur toi, répliqua-t-elle en prenant un air digne.  
\- Répète ça ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Que je suis ton petit-ami.  
\- Tu es mon petit-ami. »

Il la regardait intensément, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux, puis il se pencha pour embrasser la sorcière. Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione ne put retenir un gloussement.

« Quoi ?  
\- Hermione Granger en couple avec Drago Malefoy. »

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et eut un petit sourire. Hermione se déshabilla maladroitement. Elle n'avait pas forcément plus bu que Drago, mais elle tenait moins bien l'alcool. Une fois nue, elle se glissa sous les couettes, sans enfiler de pyjama. Elle n'aurait pas réussit, de toute manière. Avide de sentir son corps contre le sien, Drago se dévêtit à son tour et la rejoignit sous la couette. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, Hermione déjà à moitié-endormie.

« Je suis contente que tout le monde sache qu'on est un couple, marmonna-t-elle. »

Elle ne le vit pas, mais cette remarque arracha un sourire éclatant au blond. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il avait vraiment cru que Hermione avait honte de cette relation et qu'elle ne voudrait jamais en parler à ses amis. Il n'avait jamais été aussi ravi de se tromper.


	25. Chapter 25

Boooooon, je n'arrivais pas à résister, j'ai vraiment envie de vous partager la suite et d'avoir vos avis, alors voila xD

 **Milimagine** : Nop, j'aurais bien aimé aller en Grèce moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Blaise s'en fiche, il a pu "conclure" ;) Comme tu t'en doutes, il y a un truc qui va venir tout gâcher. On va passer dans la partie de la fic beaucoup moins romantique

 **• XXV •**

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le merveilleux week-end en Grèce. De retour au bureau, l'affaire en cours avait de nouveau accaparé toute l'attention de Drago et Hermione. L'informateur du Malefoy ne lui avait rien appris de concret : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un sorcier vêtu comme celui qu'ils avaient aperçu mais il ne savait rien de plus au sujet des meurtres. Quant aux objets volés, il n'avait pu leur apporter que de maigres informations : les deux commerçants étaient connus pour trouver les objets les plus noirs sur demande. Si quelqu'un souhaitait l'objet le plus maléfique dont personne n'avait plus entendu parler depuis des siècles, ces deux vendeurs étaient capables de le trouver. Si quelque chose avait été volé, il s'agissait sûrement de cela. Plus inquiétant, les rumeurs parlaient d'objets contre les moldus et les né-moldus. Tout ça ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

Plus Hermione épluchait le dossier, plus elle se heurtait à un mur. Aucun élément nouveau ne venait allumer une étincelle dans son esprit. Pourtant, elle le savait, elle détenait une pièce du puzzle, importante pour la compréhension du tout, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la relier à son affaire. Quelque chose, un fil très ténu, qui était tendu dès qu'elle s'intéressait à l'affaire mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à remonter jusqu'à la source. Tout cela ne lui apportait que de la frustration.

La brune s'étira et referma le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux avec un soupir. Le bureau d'en face était vide, Drago étant parti à la recherche d'informations. Un grand tableau noir occupait une partie du mur qui faisait face à la porte, cachant partiellement la fenêtre. Ils avaient notés tout ce qu'ils savaient dessus, c'est à dire par grand chose. La jeune femme regarda l'heure et décida qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Son cerveau lui criait qu'il était temps de s'arrêter avant qu'elle n'explose à cause de la tension et de la frustration. Elle ne laissa pas de mot à Drago : depuis une semaine, il dormait dans son manoir car il avait des affaires à régler. Il s'était montré évasif et Hermione n'avait pas insisté. Elle avait par contre refusé de le rejoindre, ne se sentant pas prête à remettre les pieds là-bas.

Après avoir transplané chez elle, elle se doucha puis se prépara un repas qui relevait plus de l'apéro puisqu'elle allait manger du saucisson, du fromage et du pain, tout en bouquinant. La soirée passa rapidement et c'est seule qu'elle se coucha, s'endormant difficilement à cause de l'absence du blond.

 *******

Hermione se servit un verre de jus d'orange et étala la confiture sur sa tartine. Elle mordit dedans, distraitement, ses pensées dirigées vers Drago. Ils devaient se retrouver, ce soir, pour aller manger elle ne savait où, le Serpentard ayant tenu à lui faire la surprise. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge lorsqu'elle remarqua que ça allait être leur premier rendez-vous. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment eu... Ils avaient bien passé une journée à la fête foraine et au bord du lac, mais ça ne relevait pas du rendez-vous romantique par lequel passent la majorité des couples. Elle se sentit à la fois gênée et excitée et, soudain, la façon dont elle allait s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller pris une gigantesque importance. Elle allait pouvoir demander conseil à Pansy et Ginny puisque les trois femmes se retrouvaient cet après-midi pour les premiers essayages de robes de mariées.

Une chouette tapa du bec sur une des vitres et la brune alla lui ouvrir. Elle tenait dans ses pattes deux journaux auxquels Hermione était abonnée : la Gazette du Sorcier et Sorcière Hebdo. Elle lisait ce dernier surtout le matin, le feuilletant plus qu'autre chose, pendant qu'elle se réveillait. Ginny l'avait abonnée de force, décidant que Hermione ne pouvait pas rester éternellement plongée dans des bouquins épais comme pas possible et qu'elle devait aussi s'intéresser à l'actualité sorcière féminine.

Ouvrant le journal, elle se mit à tourner les pages. Les premières traitaient des nouveaux produits de beautés choc que l'on pouvait retrouver au Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait ensuite une sélection de vêtements à la mode, parmi lesquelles Hermione remarqua une jolie robe qui pourrait très bien aller pour ce soir. Elle nota soigneusement où la trouver puis continua sa lecture, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sur la page suivante, le titre annonçait l'interview d'une jeune sorcière, dans la vingtaine, qui souriait sur la photo en pied qu'on avait prise d'elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds, raides, lui descendaient jusqu'à la poitrine. Ses dents étaient parfaitement blanche mais son sourire n'arrivait pas à réchauffer son regard marron, aussi glacial que la banquise. Ces yeux exprimaient une grande arrogance. Elle se tenait droite, vêtue d'une robe qui aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie les plus grandes stars moldus. Mais ce qui fit pâlir Hermione et qui fit faner son sourire ce fut le sous-titre, la phrase d'accroche de l'article.

COLOMBE DE BOISREDON NOUS DIT TOUT SUR SON MARIAGE A VENIR AVEC DRAGO MALEFOY.

Hermione entendit à peine son verre se briser en mille morceaux lorsqu'il toucha le sol après s'être échappé de ses doigts. Elle resta figée, ne parvenant pas à détacher ses yeux de la photo. Toute sensation l'avait abandonnée, elle n'était plus que vide, un vide salvateur, protecteur qui l'empêchait de ressentir la douleur qui était bien là, tapie, prête à bondir pour la posséder toute entière. La Gryffondor écarta maladroitement le journal, refusant de supporter plus longtemps la vue de cette femme ainsi que le titre. S'agrippant au comptoir, elle marcha – ou plutôt, elle tituba – pour tenter de s'éloigner de ce journal, annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle. Son pied rencontra un des débris du verre cassé mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et se réfugia, avec difficulté, dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à clef, comme pour se protéger de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, tituba encore mais ne parvint pas à atteindre la baignoire sur le rebord de laquelle elle voulait s'asseoir. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

L'absence d'émotions commençait à disparaître, remplacé par un douloureux chagrin. Elle souffrait, complètement désemparée, désespérée. Aucune larme ne coulait, elle se contentait de fixer le vide, hébétée.

Comment ? Ce fût la première question qu'elle se posa depuis qu'elle avait vu l'article. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir à son jeu ? Il l'avait bien eu. Ah ça, oui, elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Une boule de rage naquit dans son ventre, se propagea dans tout son corps. Elle voulut taper, hurler, mais la rage mourut au bord de ses lèvres et elle laissa tomber ses bras, toute force l'abandonnant. Elle lui avait offert sa confiance, lui avait ouvert les portes de chez elle, l'avait accueillit dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans son cœur... Mais lui ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser. Ah, ça, il avait magnifiquement joué. Même Pansy pensait sincèrement qu'il voulait plus qu'une relation d'une nuit avec elle. Elle l'avait cru, elle les avait tous cru. Elle s'était laissée avoir par ses belles paroles, par ses mots doux, ses gestes tendres. Son corps frissonna à cette simple pensée.

« NON ! »

Le cri la sortit brièvement de sa torpeur mais elle y replongea aussitôt. Non. Elle ne voulait plus éprouver aucune émotion en pensant à lui. Il l'avait manipulée, cherchant à la mettre dans son lit, profitant d'elle, sachant pertinemment qu'un mariage l'attendait au bout du chemin. Alors il était hors de question que le souvenir de ses yeux gris la fasse encore frissonner, que le souvenir de son souffle, de ses baisers, la laisse transie de désir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. La brune se prit la tête entre les mains et poussant un gémissement de désespoir. Elle s'était attachée à lui, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, elle s'en rendait maintenant compte. Mais qu'elle idiote elle avait été ! Qui était-elle pour croire qu'elle pourrait changer le grand Drago Malefoy. Il avait du bien s'amuser et rire de sa naïveté.

Le désespoir céda petit à petit au mépris et à la haine. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir réussit à la berner, d'avoir réussit à abaisser ses défenses. Elle lui avait parlé de ses rêves, de ses pires cauchemars, ils s'étaient confiés... non, elle s'était confiée. Tout ce qu'il avait raconté ne devait être qu'un tissu de mensonges. Elle n'allait pas lui laisser le plaisir de voir à quel point il avait réussit à la briser, à la faire souffrir. Elle allait se relever, aller au travail, l'ignorer royalement, demander un changement de partenaire ou alors elle démissionnerait. Mais elle garderait la tête haute. Oui, elle allait faire ça.

Mais pour le moment, Hermione en était incapable. La simple idée de se lever lui donnait envie de vomir. Allongée sur le flanc, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle resta là, amorphe, incapable d'éloigner ses pensées de la trahison qu'elle venait de subir. Car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il l'avait trahie. Il s'était joué d'elle. Et le pire était qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour se venger. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de chercher à rendre les coups mais, surtout, connaissant le Malefoy qu'elle détestait, il ne serait pas touché par ses tentatives. Comment aurait-elle pu le blesser alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Peut-être du mépris, tout au plus ? Cette idée lui arracha un rire hystérique. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, elle ne pouvait rester là, prostrée dans sa souffrance. Oui, il fallait qu'elle se lève. Mais pas toute de suite. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que rester là, sur le carrelage, à tenter de maintenir la tête hors de l'océan d'émotions qui la ravageait, à retenir ses larmes.

 *******

« Hermione ? Hermione ?! Hermione ! »

Harry tapait à la porte de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie depuis dix minutes, sans réponse. Il était bientôt midi passé et, ne voyant toujours pas Hermione arriver au bureau, Williamson avait demandé à Harry d'aller voir ce qui lui arrivait, si elle allait bien. Drago était encore parti à la recherche d'indices, il n'avait pas pu lui demander s'il savait où était sa meilleure amie, ni le prévenir qu'on n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se décida à utiliser sa baguette. L'appartement de Hermione, comme la maison de Harry ou l'appartement de Ron, était protégé par des sorts qui empêchaient les alohomora d'ouvrir les portes. Mais ils avaient prévu une exception dans la protection : seul un membre du Trio ou Ginny pouvait se servir du sort pour entrer chez ses amis. C'est ce que fit le Survivant. Il referma la porte derrière lui et balaya l'appartement des yeux. Personne. Il remarqua aussitôt le petit-déjeuner encore sorti et s'approcha de la cuisine. Les éclats de verre lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux et il se pencha, inquiet. Son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran quand il remarqua le sang présent au sol.

L'Auror garda sa baguette en main et vit que le sang s'éloignait de cette pagaille. Il suivit les traces qui maculaient le parquet et arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain, fermée à clef.

Il appela plusieurs fois Hermione et, ne recevant aucune réponse, utilisa le même sortilège pour ouvrir la porte. Elle pivota sur ses gonds, dévoilant le corps de sa meilleure amie.

Elle était allongée sur le sol de sa salle de bain, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, ramenés contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux lui cachaient son visage mais il vit tout de suite la profonde entaille sur son pied droit.

« Hermione ! »

Le brun se précipita pour la relever. La jeune femme ouvrit à demi ses paupières et murmura le prénom de son meilleur ami.

« Oh, Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? »

La Gryffondor secoua la tête, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Tu es pâle, je crois que tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.  
\- Du sang ? fit-elle dans un murmure, Comment est-ce possible, je ne me suis pas coupée...  
\- Tu n'as pas mal au pied ? »

Elle fit non de la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry n'insista pas. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit. La jeune femme ne sentit même pas le trajet, elle ne ressentait plus rien, en réalité. Son corps lui semblait étranger et ne lui transmettait plus aucune sensation. C'est à peine si elle sentit le matelas sous son dos.

« Mione, tu as perdu du sang, il faudrait aller à Sainte-Mangous...  
\- NON ! »

Son cri était fort mais faible malgré tout. Hermione, qui s'était redressée, se rallongea en soupirant. Elle commençait à sentir une douleur la tirailler au niveau de son pied.

« J'ai une potion de régénération sanguine dans mon armoire. »

Harry obtempéra et lui fit boire le liquide. Il avait pris un baume au passage pour faire cicatriser la plaie de laquelle s'écoulait toujours un peu de sang. Il se chargea de nettoyer les débris de verre, ainsi que la flaque de sang qui s'était formée dans la salle-de-bain, pendant que Hermione continuait de fixer le vide, ce qui l'inquiétait au plus au point. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Puis il revint vers elle et s'installa sur le lit.

« Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pour que tu ne viennes pas travailler... Et Ginny t'as envoyé un hibou auquel elle n'a aucune réponse... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

La brune leva les yeux sur son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux verts brillant d'inquiétude, une paire de lunettes rondes qu'elle avait maintes fois réparée... Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais un sanglot sortit à la place des mots. Ce fut comme si on avait ouvert une porte qui donnait sur une pièce où sa tristesse et ses larmes avaient été enfermées. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer en prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir et vinrent se perdre dans les draps. Des sanglots incontrôlables la faisaient trembler.

Harry se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la laissa pleurer, ne cherchant pas à la faire arrêter. Les larmes pouvaient être libératrices. Mais sentir le corps de sa meilleure amie agité de tremblements à cause d'une tristesse dont il ne connaissait pas encore la cause le rendait malheureux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, pas même pendant la guerre alors que les morts tombaient autour d'eux et qu'ils perdaient chaque jour des êtres chers. Même quand Ron les avait abandonné, sa crise de larmes n'avait pas été aussi angoissante. Car chaque sanglot exprimait une tristesse, une déchirure si profonde qu'il en était complètement bouleversé.

La jeune femme ne sut combien de temps son meilleur ami la tint dans ses bras. Peut-être une minute, peut-être une heure. Elle ne tenta pas de stopper ses pleurs car, quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu, elle en aurait été incapable. Tous les sentiments qui l'assaillaient depuis la lecture du journal s'exprimaient à travers les gouttes qui dévalaient ses joues. Amertume, tristesse, désespoir, désarroi, honte, regrets, haine, colère... Ces deux derniers sentiments prirent le dessus et elle eut de nouveau envie de frapper quelqu'un, quelque chose. De le frapper, lui. De le frapper, de lui faire mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente physiquement la douleur intérieure qu'il venait de lui infliger. Parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir de douleur morale, lui qui était incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Enfonçant sa tête dans un coussin, elle retint un cri de douleur mêle de rage et mordit l'oreiller de toutes ses forces.

Ses yeux lui semblaient lourds, et sa tête l'élançait douloureusement. Mais ses larmes finirent par se tarir, et, avec elles, le flot d'émotions diverses et violentes. Elle repoussa l'oreiller et indiqua, du doigt, le bar à Harry, incapable d'articuler un mot. Elle sentait que, si elle essayait, elle allait de nouveau se mettre à pleurer. Et elle se refusait à laisser cette joie à Malefoy.

Son meilleur ami s'était levé et s'était approché du bar, cherchant ce que la Gryffondor voulait lui montrer. Il vit la Gazette du Sorcier mais elle était encore roulée et attachée et il ne voyait rien, sur la première page, qui aurait pu mettre Hermione dans cet état. Puis il aperçu un autre magazine, au sol. La couverture de Sorcière Hebdo lui faisait face. Il pinça le journal pour le prendre à la page même où il était tombé, sûrement poussé par Hermione. La femme dont la photo prenait une page entière ne lui disait rien mais le titre fut plus parlant. Il resta figé, relisant encore et encore les quelques mots qui étaient évidemment les responsables de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa meilleure amie. Il les lu, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent tout sens, que chaque mot ne veuille plus rien dire. Mais la nouvelle qu'ils apportaient restait là, suspendue dans l'appartement, claire et précise.

Malefoy allait se marier avec cette Colombe, alors même qu'il entretenait une relation avec Hermione.

Il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Il s'était foutu de leur gueule à tous. Une colère sourde grondait chez Harry. Il desserra le poing quand il se rendit compte que le journal n'était plus qu'un amas de pages chiffonnées et le jeta à la poubelle, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de le brûler. Il revint s'asseoir près de sa meilleure amie, incapable de trouver les mots, sa colère contre le Serpentard grandissant quand il posa à nouveau le regard sur Hermione. Prostrée dans son lit, les bras ramenés contre son torse, comme pour se protéger d'un nouveau coup, elle semblait perdue, triste, mais ses traits affichaient aussi une froide colère. Non, Harry n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie comme ça. Et il s'en voulait. C'était lui qui avait assuré à Hermione que Drago avait changé, qu'il avait travaillé avec lui et qu'il n'était plus le même. Voila où cela menait d'accorder sa confiance trop facilement.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Sa voix était égale et il avait dit cela comme si c'était une évidence. Et, en effet, il avait une seule et unique envie : le tuer.

« Non, Harry... »

Hermione ravala les sanglots qui menaçaient de la saisir et se redressa. La vision qu'elle offrit à son meilleur ami serra le cœur de ce dernier. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux rougis par les larmes, les joues encore mouillés... Mais le pire c'était ces deux pupilles noisettes qui exprimaient tout ce que Hermione n'arriverait jamais à transmettre avec des mots, elles ouvraient une fenêtre immense sur son âme et montraient à quel point elle était blessée.

« Je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Je refuse qu'il sache à quel point il nous a eu, à quel point il a réussit à me blesser. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir et je refuse de lui faire ce cadeau.  
\- Si je ne peux pas le tuer, je refuse de lui adresser la parole.  
\- Je ne compte pas lui parler non plus. Je... je vais envoyer une lettre à Williamson, je vais m'occuper de ça. Mais s'il te plaît, ne lui dit pas, ne lui montre pas à quel point j'étais attachée à lui et à quel point il m'a fait souffrir. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. »

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Il enlaça sa meilleure amie et tenta de lui envoyer tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait dans cette étreinte.

« Retourne au travail, Harry.  
\- Je ne veux pas te laisser seule... Et Ginny s'inquiète toujours...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je dois la retrouver dans peu de temps, donc je ne serais pas seule longtemps. Et je te promet d'y aller ! »

Avec un soupir, Harry finit par hocher la tête.

« D'accord, mais tu sais que tu peux m'envoyer un hibou si tu as le moindre problème.. »

Hermione hocha la tête et sentit de nouveau les larmes monter. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le torse de Harry et respira longuement pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

« Merci, chuchota-t-elle. »

Harry l'embrassa sur le front. Il mit du temps avant de quitter l'appartement mais y parvint finalement, malgré l'angoisse qui le saisit à l'idée de laisser sa meilleure amie toute seule. Hermione se mit immédiatement à nettoyer les tâches de sang. Elle ne s'était pas loupée en se coupant avec le verre, pourtant elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. Puis elle s'attela à son bureau et se mit à rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Williamson. Elle fit de nombreux brouillons, peu sûre de la manière dont elle devait tourner cela. Finalement, elle opta pour quelques lignes, précises et courtes. Elle accrocha la missive qui annonçait sa démission au Chef des Aurors puis envoya sa chouette la porter.

Elle se retrouva alors désœuvrée, ses pensées menaçant de dévier vers ce à quoi elle ne voulait plus penser. La brune attrapa donc un gros livre complexe qui lui occuperait suffisamment l'esprit pour empêcher certaines choses de s'imposer à son esprit. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lire beaucoup, sa chouette revenait déjà. Hermione fronça les sourcils, surprise. Elle pensait que Williamson aurait mis un peu plus de temps afin de réfléchir à son départ. Elle détacha le papier et lu les quelques mots.

 _Hermione,  
_ _Je refuse ta démission et je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision. Prend un congé, aussi longtemps que nécessaire, tu peux même travailler de chez toi si tu le souhaites. Mais ne prend pas de décision irréfléchie.  
_ _Envoie moi un hibou pour qu'on en parle.  
_ _Williamson._

Hermione sentit une douce chaleur la gagner. Elle remercia intérieurement son patron d'être si compréhensif et de lui laisser la possibilité de réfléchir à quoi faire. Elle avait voulu démissionner car elle se savait incapable de travailler avec Malefoy, désormais. Mais elle allait accepter ce congé que lui offrait le Chef des Aurors, elle en profiterait pour travailler tranquillement sur le dossier, et elle réfléchirait à la suite. Ce qui était certain, c'est que si elle voulait rester Auror au Ministère de la Magie anglais, Malefoy ne devrait plus l'être. Elle griffonna une rapide réponse, remerciant Williamson et lui promettant de passer dans son bureau dès le début de la semaine prochaine.

La brune observa sa chouette s'envoler, jusqu'à ce que le point disparaisse à l'horizon. Elle regarda alors l'heure et constata qu'elle devait rejoindre Pansy et Ginny. Cette dernière lui avait donné l'adresse de la boutique, aussi partit-elle aussi tôt après avoir pris une grande inspiration de courage. Hermione comprit, en franchissant le pas de sa porte, qu'elle avait peur. Une peur irrationnelle montait en elle. Elle avait peur de voir Malefoy, de le croiser sur le Chemin de Traverse, par surprise. Parce que, si cela arrivait, elle ne pourrait pas garder le contrôler sur ses émotions et elle ne voulait pas montrer l'étendue de sa détresse à son bourreau. Se persuadant que ça n'arriverait pas, elle parti retrouver ses deux amies.


	26. Chapter 26

**Xata** : Ahah, je vais satisfaire ton besoin vital alors ! =P  
 **Deniz** : Désoooooolée je travaillais toute la journée. Mais j'aime bien faire attendre ahah. Et ton commentaire de la racaille m'a fait mourir de rire même si j'ai pas compris de qui tu parlais xD Serdaigle c'est la meilleure maison de toute façon !  
 **Maxine3482** : Tu as en partie raison mais je ne dis rien ! Tu verras dans les prochains chapitre ;)  
 **Yui19993** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai toujours peur de tomber dans le mélodramatique un peu lourd...  
 **Shana** : Voila la suite alors, héhé !  
 **Ravenclaw-Strega** : Mais non je suis pas un monstre, je vous donne la suite !  
 **GirondeMalfoy** : Eeeet non, Drago n'intervient pas !  
 **No3mieLozenge** : Bon, les explications seront pas pour tout de suite - loin de là - mais elles viendront, promis !  
 **Milimagine** : J'ai failli aller en Grèce pour un voyage avec la fac aussi mais finalement non, les partiels étaient trop proches. J'aimerais bien faire les deux : visite culturelle et visite détente !

Bref, trêve de bavardages, voila la suite !

 **•** **XXVI •**

Hermione arriva à la boutique de robes de mariées sans avoir rencontré celui qu'elle redoutait. Devant la porte de la boutique, elle inspira longuement et enfouit sa matinée au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle était là pour Ginny, pour son mariage, pour trouver sa robe de mariée. Il était hors de question qu'elle gâche ce moment avec ces histoires. Malefoy avait joué, elle avait perdu, c'était ainsi. C'est ce qu'elle se répéta en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide d'entrer, absolument pas convaincue. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était, sinon, ni Ginny, ni Pansy, ne laisseraient tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas avoué ce qui n'allait pas et elle aurait alors définitivement gâcher cette après-midi d'essayage. Elle afficha donc un sourire, croisant les doigts pour que ses deux amies n'aient pas encore lu le Sorcière Hebdo de la semaine. Ce qui était peu probable, sinon elle les aurait vues débarquer chez elle.

« Mione ! »

Ginny courut vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait crié son prénom avec joie et inquiétude mêlée.

« Ça va ? Tu as de tout petits yeux...  
\- Gin ! Je suis désolée pour ton message, j'étais plongée dans le dossier qui nous occupe. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me gêne, j'étais complètement obnubilée. Et je dors peu à cause de cette affaire, ce n'est rien. »

La rouquine écarta son excuse de la main, signifiant que ça n'avait aucune importance et Hermione retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à jouer la comédie, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Le fait qu'elle soit depuis toujours un véritable bourreau du travail jouait sûrement en sa faveur. Pansy était déjà là, et elle enlaça affectueusement Hermione avant de se rasseoir sur un des poufs. Hermione prit le second pendant que Ginny montait sur une sorte de petite estrade ronde, au centre de la pièce qui était parée de nombreux miroirs et d'une cabine pour que les futures mariées puissent se changer.

« Bon, j'en avais déjà sélectionnées plusieurs, je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête et poussèrent Ginny à aller en enfiler une première. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle ressortit, vêtue de la première robe. C'était une robe fourreau qui s'élargissait à mi-cuisse en des superpositions de dentelle légèrement ondulée. La robe était jolie mais Hermione, comme Pansy, émirent un avis mitigé. Elle était persuadée que Ginny pouvait trouver une robe plus jolie, qui lui siérait mieux. Pas de coup de cœur, donc.

La Weasley en essaya pas moins d'une dizaine. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques, telles que doivent l'être des robes de mariées, mais Pansy et Hermione furent intransigeantes. Elles en éliminèrent plusieurs d'office, hésitèrent un peu devant certaines, mais voulaient le meilleur pour la future Potter. Finalement, à la fin, il ne restait que deux robes rescapées de ce premier essayage. La première était une robe dont le bustier était brodé de fils d'or, offrant ainsi un motif magnifique. En dessous du corset, la robe s'évasait, aérienne, jusqu'au sol. Elle était plissée verticalement et deux ou trois morceaux de tissus étaient ramenés en hauteur et cousus, la couture dissimulée derrière une fleure blanche aux contours dorés. La deuxième était totalement différente, hormis que c'était également un bustier. Le tissu était de la soie fine, parfaitement blanche. Le bustier, plissé, épousait parfaitement les formes de Ginny. Le tissu était tendu jusqu'au niveau du nombril puis il tombait librement, très droit, jusqu'à ses pieds et formait une longue traîne. Du côté gauche, la robe était fendue et les deux parties étaient réunies en dessous du bustier par une broche en argent, si bien qu'on voyait sa jambe et qu'on ne faisait qu'apercevoir sa cuisse. Pansy avait noté qu'avec une jarretière, cette robe serait diablement belle. Et diablement sexy.

Ginny se rhabilla et demanda à la gérante de mettre ces deux robes de côtés. Puis elles sortirent sous le soleil d'août. Après avoir marcher plusieurs minutes dans le Chemin de Traverse, elles s'installèrent à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et commandèrent chacune une immense coupe de glace. L'après-midi était passée à une vitesse ahurissante, dévorée par les essayages, et Hermione avait complètement cessé de penser à son histoire avec Malefoy, malgré quelques absences pendant les essayages qui n'avaient pas échappé à Pansy. Assises sur la terrasse, la blonde tenta une question.

« Tu es sûre que ça, Hermione ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
\- Tu as l'air... ailleurs.  
\- Oh, non, ce doit être l'affaire, elle m'obsède. »

La jeune femme n'aimait pas mentir mais espérait s'en sortir avec cette pirouette. Heureusement, Pansy n'insista pas et Ginny, concentrée sur son mariage, dévia bientôt la conversation sur ce sujet. Hermione se félicita de réussir à passer outre ses émotions pour offrir une belle journée à sa meilleure amie. Il aurait été égoïste de gâcher l'après-midi. Cependant, une petite voix lui disait que Ginny ne serait pas ravie que sa meilleure amie ne l'ait pas mise au courant immédiatement. Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne se sentait pas d'en parler à ses amies. Avouer la chose la rendrait trop réelle pour qu'elle puisse garder son sang-froid, et elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à fondre en larmes au milieu d'une rue passante.

« Il faut aussi que nous allions trouver ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur, Mione. On pourra également trouver la tienne en même temps, Pansy.  
\- Avec plaisir !  
\- Tu as déjà une idée pour ta robe, Mione ?  
\- Hum non, je n'y ai pas beaucoup réfléchi.  
\- Mais quelle fille ne passe pas son temps à réfléchir à sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur ! s'écria Pansy. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-désolé.

« On verra au fils des essayages. Je pense qu'il te faut du rouge ou du bleu, ajouta Ginny, pensive, tout en avalant une cuillerée de glace. »

La jeune femme ne la contraria pas, amusée de voir sa meilleure amie si impliquée dans le choix de sa tenue, et hocha donc la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Quand es-tu disponible !? »

La Gryffondor fit mine de réfléchir. En réalité, elle n'allait pas être très occupée ces prochains jours. Comme elle avait accepté la proposition de Williamson, elle allait pouvoir travailler de chez elle et disposer de son temps comme elle le souhaitait.

« Je ne sais pas, je te dirais ça par hibou. »

Elle savait que, si elle donnait un jour trop rapidement, Ginny deviendrait soupçonneuse. La brune n'était pas connue pour lâcher si facilement son travail.

« Je te préviens, si tu ne parviens pas à te libérer pour mon mariage... fit Ginny, menaçante.  
\- Gin, répliqua Hermione, avec un petit rire, je te promet de me libérer pour des essayages. J'endurerais ça avec plaisir pour toi. »

Ginny se mit à rire aussi suivie de Pansy. Elles papotèrent en mangeant leur immense glace et, au grand soulagement de Hermione, ne parlèrent pas une seule fois de Malefoy. Bonne étoile ou simple chance, ou encore sixième sens de ses amies, elle n'en savait rien mais fut bien contente de ne pas aborder le sujet. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir prononcer son nom sans que sa voix ne tremble.

Les sorcières se séparèrent en début de soirée. Hermione marcha un moment dans le Chemin de Traverse, pensive. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dans son appartement, qui lui apparaîtrait immensément vide, et de retourner à ses sombres pensées. La vague de douleur et de tristesse était toujours là, prête à la submerger et à la noyer, rôdant aux frontières de sa carapace. Elle s'arrêta, plongée dans ses pensées, devant la vitrine d'un restaurant, comme si elle lisait la carte affichée à l'extérieur. Sa gorge se serra. Elle aurait du être entrain de se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Malefoy. Au lieu de ça, elle allait être seule dans son appartement et il allait retrouver sa future femme dans son immense manoir.

Ce fut un déclic. Hermione resta pétrifiée, tant l'évidence la saisissait. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Quelle piètre Auror elle faisait pour relier les indices si tardivement. Depuis une semaine, il ne dormait plus chez elle, préférant rester à son manoir où il avait soit-disant une affaire à régler et où il savait pertinemment que jamais Hermione ne voudrait mettre les pieds. Et cette affaire ça devait être l'arrivée de sa fiancée. La brune ferma les yeux, refoulant la colère qui montait. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se sentait trahie, trompée. Comment n'avait-elle pu rien voir ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle sentit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

 _Pas ici, pas en pleine rue._

Hermione sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle et elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

« Bonsoir, Hermione. »

La voix la calma aussitôt. Ce n'était pas celle de Malefoy. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un soulagement aussi intense. Elle se retourna et adressa un petit sourire forcé à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Bonsoir, Alec.  
\- Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Oh, rien, j'allais rentrer chez moi.  
\- Est-ce que tu accepterais que je t'accompagne ? »

Une petite voix hurlait à l'intérieur de la tête de la Gryffondor que non, non elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, qu'il lui parle, car elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'aimait plus et ne l'avait jamais aimé comme... elle interrompit aussitôt cette pensée dangereuse et refoula la petite voix qui protestait toujours.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Sa conscience tambourinait aux limites de son esprit. Pourquoi avait-elle dit oui ? Qu'espérait-elle ? Que la compagnie de son ex-petit-ami parviendrait à effacer la tromperie de Drago ? Pendant un temps, cela marcherait sûrement, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec rentre chez lui. Elle ne faisait que retarder le moment inévitable où elle se retrouverait seule avec sa douleur et où elle serait forcée d'y céder, incapable de la garder loin d'elle plus longtemps.

Ils prirent le chemin qui conduisait jusqu'à l'appartement de la brune, profitant de l'air frais du début de soirée. Alec avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la Gryffondor qui ne s'était pas esquivée face à ce contact, même si elle avait frémi. Et pas de plaisir. La petite voix intérieure de Hermione se révoltait littéralement contre cette présence, mais la douleur provoquée par la trahison de Malefoy faisait que la présence d'Alec était apaisante. Comme si elle apposait un glaçon sur une brûlure. Tant qu'elle ne faisait pas la comparaison entre lui et le Serpentard. Ce qu'elle refusait de voir, c'était que le bien être procuré par le glaçon était de courte durée et que la douleur revenait alors, plus forte. Mais se trouver avec Alec, envers lequel elle ne ressentait rien lui permettait de ne pas se pencher sur ses sentiments. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle l'utilisait mais n'en éprouva aucun remords. Elle voulait juste éviter à tout prix de souffrir. Si pour cela elle devait supporter le Bannerman, alors elle le supporterait.

Arrivés devant la porte de son appartement, Hermione introduisit la clef dans la serrure. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, partagée en deux. La petite voix lui hurlait qu'elle faisait une immense connerie, mais la blessure béante dans son cœur ne voulait qu'être comblée, pansée, anesthésiée. Alors elle s'abandonna au vide, pressée de ne rien ressentir, de se concentrer sur un homme qui ne lui inspirait aucun sentiment fort, pressée de lui donner toute son attention et d'oublier ce mal qui la rongeait.

« Entre, fit-elle avec un sourire feint. »

Alec lui rendit ce sourire, se pencha même pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, et entra. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et refoula la tristesse qui montait. Elle n'avait rien ressenti quand le jeune homme l'avait embrassée, à part du dégoût et une forte envie de le repousser. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle le suivit et referma la porte derrière elle, avec un claquement définitif.

Drago Malefoy sentit une froide colère monter en lui. Il resta caché dans l'ombre, ses yeux glacés posés sur Hermione et Alec. Il se promenait dans le Chemin de Traverse, sachant qu'il allait bientôt devoir transplaner pour se préparer pour la soirée à venir, quand il l'avait vue. Il avait voulu s'approcher d'elle, l'enlacer et lui souffler quelque chose dans l'oreille afin de sentir ce délicieux frisson qui la parcourrait chaque fois. Il adorait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur la Gryffondor, les sensations qu'il provoquait et que son corps trahissait inévitablement. Mais il n'était pas en reste car elle faisait naître chez lui un tas d'émotions inconnues jusqu'alors. Comme cette immense, cette sourde colère qui montait en lui et grondait, l'emplissait toute entière. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une haine aussi pure. Même pas contre son père, même pas contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avaient tous deux fait de sa vie un enfer. Car alors qu'il allait s'approcher de la jeune femme, un autre homme était arrivé. Il n'avait pas entendu le court échange mais il avait parfaitement vu Hermione suivre Alec et ce dernier passer son bras autour des épaules de celle qui lui appartenait. Et elle n'avait fait aucun geste pour se dégager.

Le Serpentard les suivit jusqu'à l'immeuble de Hermione. Il transplana directement sur le palier de la brune et se cacha aussitôt dans l'ombre d'un couloir. Invisible mais voyant tout. Alec et Hermione arrivèrent, et la vue du bras toujours posé sur des épaules qui étaient siennes accentuèrent sa rage. Elle monta encore d'un cran quand Hermione déverrouilla sa porte et proposa à Alec d'entrer, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et celui-ci se pencha vers elle pour y déposer un baiser. Le claquement de la porte le laissa là, seul, dans le couloir.

Chacun de ses muscles était tendu, il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs. Jamais le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même n'avait été aussi précieux, car il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'il ne sorte sa baguette et jette un Endoloris sur cet homme qui osait toucher Hermione. Mais l'évidence s'imposait à lui. Il l'avait peut être touchée mais elle n'avait rien dit, ne l'avait pas repoussé. Sa colère montait, grossissait et il avait qu'une envie : frapper quelqu'un, faire du mal à Alec, faire du mal à Hermione afin qu'elle ressente un peu de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis. Son poing frappa le mur avec violence. Il sentit ses os craquer et retint un cri de douleur. Les Malefoy ne montraient jamais qu'ils avaient mal.

Il laissa son bras pendre le long de son corps, incapable de déplier le poing sans hurler de douleur. Il s'était peut-être cassé un doigt, ou plusieurs. Qu'importe. La douleur physique ne parvenait pas encore à le détourner d'une autre douleur, plus violente, qui sourdait en lui. Hermione s'était moquée de lui. Elle ne comptait sûrement pas le rejoindre au restaurant, préférant l'étreinte de ce Bannerman. Elle lui avait fait ça, à lui. Drago Malefoy, membre d'une des plus grandes familles de sang-pur. Elle avait osé, elle, une misérable sang-de-bourbe.

Sa colère s'affermit et, avec elle, sa résolution. Elle avait joué avec lui alors que lui-même, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne jouait pas. Et bien il allait arrêter là les frais. Il avait été un renégat en rejoignant les rangs de Voldemort puis un lâche en les fuyant et, aujourd'hui, un traître aux yeux des puristes en ne gardant pas ses idéaux de sang-pur. Il avait trop entaché la réputation de sa famille, s'en était trop. Cette sang-de-bourbe finirait pas payer, un jour ou l'autre. Il s'en fit la promesse. Car un Malefoy ne laissait jamais passer un affront. Dans sa famille, on rendait chacun des coups, avec les intérêts.

En attendant, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il n'allait pas la laisser se moquer ouvertement de lui. Lui aussi allait lui porter un coup et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été sincère. C'est Colombe qui allait être ravie.

Sa décision prise, il jeta un dernier regard plein de haine et de dégoût vers la porte de la Gryffondor puis transplana.

Drago Malefoy était en colère. Drago Malefoy était blessé. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait ouvert son cœur à une femme, il s'était abandonné dans une relation, acceptant de pouvoir avoir envie d'une femme pour plus qu'une nuit, acceptant d'avoir envie de construire quelque chose avec cette personne. Il avait même renié les idéaux de sa famille, ce qui avait été plus dur qu'on ne l'aurait pensé, pour elle. Néanmoins, s'il pensait que sa colère, sa rage étaient issues de ce fait, c'était qu'il se voilait la face. Car s'il ressentait ce maelström d'émotions violentes en cet instant, c'était à cause de quelque chose qu'il se cachait, quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas avoué et qu'il refuserait désormais de faire.

Drago Malefoy était amoureux de Hermione Granger.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter Hermione. Comme si quelqu'un frappait dans un mur. Sûrement encore son voisin qui faisait des expériences étranges. Elle soupira intérieurement et proposa un siège à Alec qui attendait un geste de sa part, planté au milieu du salon. Sitôt assis, il se mit à parler sans s'arrêter. Il était désolé, n'avait jamais voulu réagir ainsi, souhaitait reprendre là où ils en étaient...

« C'est bon ! le coupa Hermione. C'est oublié. »

Elle se força à lui sourire et il le lui rendit, éclatant comme toujours. La discussion s'arrêta là. La brune n'avait aucune envie de parler de leur rupture, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant très longtemps. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se réconcilier avec lui, aucune envie de se remettre avec lui. Hermione ne souhaitait qu'une chose : oublier Drago, aussi longtemps qu'on le lui permettrait, acceptant tous les moyens à sa portée, même les moins moraux. Comme si elle lui avait donné le feu vert, Alec s'approcha et l'embrassa puis parcourut son cou de ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de son épaule gauche. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'aucun frisson ne la parcourait, qu'aucune envie dévorante ne lui tordait le ventre. Elle avait frémit, son ventre s'était noué, mais de dégoût. Et la seule envie qui la dévorait était celle de fuir, de partir en courant loin de cet homme qui ne lui inspirait rien d'autre que du mépris. Mais elle enfouit cela au plus profond d'elle-même. Pour elle, Malefoy était mort et enterré.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au lit ou Alec débarrassa Hermione de ses vêtements. Il enleva ensuite les siens, sans cesser d'embrasser tout le corps de la brune qui commençait à ressentir un moindre désir, bien fade en comparaison de ce dernier mois. Il y eut peu de préliminaires, comme toujours avec Alec et l'acte en lui-même ne combla pas la brune. Dire qu'elle ne ressentit rien aurait été exagéré mais tout cela paraissait bien fade par rapport à ce qu'elle avait connu et avait appris à aimer. Alec faisait l'amour pour lui et non pour son partenaire. Ce qui comptait, c'était son plaisir à lui. L'égocentrisme porté à un niveau improbable.

Ils restèrent allongés dans le lit, Hermione gardant les yeux fermés, comme si elle somnolait. Ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, c'était un profond dégoût pour elle-même et pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Tout ce qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier avec Alec revint à l'assaut, puissant et dévastateur.

 _Qu'il parte, faites qu'il parte..._

Il était impensable qu'elle passe sa nuit à ses côtés. La souffrance était là, tapie dans l'ombre, prête à surgir d'un instant à l'autre, et elle voulait être seule, comme elle le serait maintenant que Drago l'avait laissée tomber.

Près d'elle, Alec bougea et elle comprit qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit.

« Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, j'ai encore un dossier à traiter ce soir... »

Les excuses d'Alec ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid. Elle était habituée : il n'avait jamais dormi dans son appartement. Elle lui assura qu'elle comprenait et le laissa se rhabiller, ne prenant même pas la peine de l'accompagner à la porte. Quand il fut parti, que la porte claqua derrière lui, ce fut une vague de soulagement.

Roulée en boule, seule dans son lit, elle se dégoûtait. Les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes, elle s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Croire qu'elle pourrait oublier Drago dans l'étreinte d'un autre était une illusion dérisoire. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans sa chair, piètre douleur comparé à la souffrance que subissait son cœur. Sa voix intérieure revenait à l'assaut. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça, jamais accepter de se servir d'Alec comme d'un moyen d'oublier. Car en plus, elle avait lâchement échoué. La douleur était toujours là, telle une plaie à vif sur laquelle on venait de frotter. Hermione attendit patiemment, sachant que l'inévitable allait se produire, que les émotions trop longtemps refoulées refassent surface.

Posée sur le sol, une peluche en forme de lion lui jetait un regard profondément accusateur. Avec un sanglot étouffé, la jeune femme jeta violemment le doudou sous le lit, là où elle ne pourrait plus le voir, et elle se roula un peu plus en boule.

La vague de souffrance balaya, ravagea tout sur son passage : son estime de soi, sa confiance en les autres, sa confiance en elle-même... Elle venait de vivre un mois de pur mensonge alors que ce mois avait été le plus beau et le plus doux depuis longtemps. Elle avait cru avoir trouvé une âme pour partager la sienne et s'était lourdement trompée. Incapable de faire face à cela, elle avait cherché à oublier dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'elle méprisait. Elle même ne comprenait pas son geste. Mais elle ne comprenait pas grand chose, aujourd'hui.

Puisant dans le peu de forces qui lui restaient, elle se leva et tituba jusqu'à la douche, dans laquelle elle s'assit après avoir mis une eau chaude, presque brûlante, à couler.

Les larmes, à l'instar de l'eau qui sortaient du pommeau de douche, dévalaient ses joues, chacune porteuse d'une souffrance qui lui coupait le souffle, l'empêchait de respirer. Hermione se mit à se frotter le corps, comme si elle se lavait sans savon, cherchant à effacer les souvenirs du corps d'Alec contre le sien, dans le sien. Cherchant également à faire disparaître toutes les traces que Drago avait pu laisser sur elle. Elle voulait que sa peau oublie ses baisers, ses caresses, son étreinte... Elle aurait voulu ne plus rien ressentir, tout plutôt que cette douleur qui la faisait haleter, qui lui donnait envie de s'ouvrir la poitrine pour en sortir ce cœur si douloureux. Elle avait mal. Elle était détruite. L'homme a qui elle avait accordé sa confiance l'avait trahie. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. La douleur n'aurait pas été là, sinon. Non, il n'y aurait eu que la colère. Alors que là, elle souffrait comme si mille Endoloris lui étaient jetés en même temps. Le premier sanglot parvint à ses oreilles avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il était d'elle. Et d'autres suivirent.

Tandis qu'elle pleurait de tout son soûl, lâchant des sanglots à fendre le cœur, extériorisant cette douleur qui lui ravageait le cœur, une évidence s'imposa à elle, qu'elle ne put renier, même si elle le voulait de tout son cœur.

Hermione Granger était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.


	27. Chapter 27

Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente horrible dans laquelle je vous ai laissé, je vous poste un autre chapitre ! :3

 **•** **XXVII •**

 _Elle marchait, ou plutôt elle errait, dans ces couloirs sombres, tournant au hasard dès qu'un croisement se présentait, espérant retrouver la lumière. Marchait-elle depuis une heure, une journée, une minute ? Elle n'en savait rien. Hermione se forçait à aligner un pas après l'autre mais avançait très lentement. Son corps était lourd, appesanti par la douleur qui gagnait la moindre parcelle de ses membres. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Une main posée sur le mur pour l'aider à avancer, elle finit par s'arrêter pour inspirer un grand coup avant de continuer. Mais elle n'en eut pas la force : la brune se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et ferma les yeux. A quoi bon poursuivre ? Personne ne savait qu'elle était là, personne ne la cherchait. Elle était seule, complètement seule, à tenter de survivre. Le temps s'écoula, peut-être dix minutes ou une seconde ou une journée, puis elle entendit des pas s'approcher. On y était. Elle avait échappé à ses bourreaux, avait cru pouvoir s'enfuir mais se rendait compte que ses espoirs étaient vains._ Viens. _La voix était douce. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la main que lui tendait Drago Malefoy. Hermione l'attrapa et il l'aida à la redresser. Elle marcha, appuyée sur lui, jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit. Elle voulait l'enlacer, l'embrasser, lui dire combien il comptait pour elle, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Dans la pièce, des Mangemorts attendaient, masqués. Elle perdit ses dernières miettes d'espoir avec cette trahison. Elle n'eut pas un regard pour Malefoy, qui la poussa sans ménagement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et ferma les yeux, refusant de voir les sortilèges fuser vers elle. Elle ne vit donc pas le jet rouge mais la douleur ne l'épargna pas pour autant._

Hermione avala une grande goulée d'air et ouvrit les yeux, paniquée. Elle se débattit un moment avec ses draps, un cri bloqué dans sa gorge, avant de comprendre qu'elle était chez elle, dans son lit. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, les poings serrés, les yeux fermés desquels coulaient des larmes translucides tandis que les dernières brumes du cauchemar se dispersaient. La jeune femme chercha du soutien de l'autre côté du lit, tendant la main pour sentir le corps de Drago mais ne rencontra que le vide. La réalité la rattrapa et la frappa de plein fouet. Les larmes coulèrent plus vite, plus nombreuses et elle se mit à pleurer en silence pendant que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Elle aurait tout fait pour faire disparaître cette douleur mais n'avait aucun médicament moldu, aucune potion sous la main et elle répugnait à en acheter. Ce qu'elle avait la veille lui faisait suffisamment honte, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à se droguer pour effacer la douleur.

La crise passée, elle se renfonça dans ses couvertures, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur un point du mur. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars depuis qu'elle était avec Malefoy. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait quitté, trompée, ils revenaient, plus durs et vicieux que jamais. Arriverait-elle jamais à soigner ses cicatrices ? Si elle l'avait un jour espéré, le Serpentard venait de lui faire une nouvelle entaille, très profonde, qui saignait abondement.

Le soleil se leva, éclairant de plus en plus son studio, sans qu'elle ne puisse se rendormir. Elle aurait tellement aimé échapper au réveil et aux souvenirs qui l'accompagnaient inéluctablement mais le sommeil ne voulait pas revenir la chercher. Et, quelque part, elle n'en voulait pas, de peur de plonger dans un nouveau cauchemars et n'y rencontre une nouvelle fois ses détracteurs. Elle ne se sentait pas la force, ni d'affronter la souffrance due à sa relation avec Malefoy, ni de subir un nouveau cauchemar. Encore une fois, l'envie de trouver quelque chose qui anesthésierait complètement ses sensations revint mais elle la combattit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'efface.

Les minutes passèrent sans que la brune ne cherche à quitter son lit pour aller déjeuner ou aller à la douche. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entamer cette journée, une journée où sa solitude se ferait plus présente et violente. Elle voulait rester au lit, ne plus le quitter, et oublier, tout oublier.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa situation. Hier soir, elle avait compris la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Malefoy. Elle l'aimait et, à chaque seconde passée, découvrait un peu plus à quel point. Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer. Celui qui l'avait insultée, qui en avait fait son souffre-douleur. Elle s'était laissée tromper, abusée par ses actes de gentillesse, ses mots tendres et par le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son corps. Elle s'était persuadée qu'il avait changé, aidée par ses amis qui n'en pensaient pas moins. Elle lui avait ouvert son lit, cédant à son désir d'être entièrement possédée par le blond. Et cela était allé au-delà de ses espérances. Elle était toute entière à lui, même si elle ne le voulait plus aujourd'hui. Son cœur lui appartenait, et Hermione détestait cela. Il s'était joué d'elle, n'avait jamais du penser un seul mot qu'il lui avait dit. Et c'était ça le plus dur, se dire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, qu'elle souffrait, seule, pendant que lui devait se réjouir après une nuit passée avec sa fiancée.

Un coup frappé à la porte la tira de sa torpeur, mais elle n'eut pas l'envie de se lever. La personne tambourina plusieurs secondes.

« Hermione ! Si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite, je le ferais ! »

La voix de Ginny parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de la brune. Sa meilleure amie pouvait passer outre ses défenses magiques. Autant qu'elle ne la voit pas complètement à terre, abattue, allongée dans son lit. Elle se leva, lissa son haut de pyjama, refusa de jeter un coup d'œil au miroir de l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte. Elle fila directement vers la cuisine, laissant Ginny entrer et refermer derrière elle. La rouquine pénétra dans l'appartement et s'approcha de l'îlot central. Hermione lui tourna le dos avec, comme prétexte, la préparation de son petit-déjeuner. Mais elle fut bien forcée de faire face à la Weasley pour s'asseoir, ce que celle-ci avait compris puisqu'elle attendit patiemment que sa meilleure se tourne vers elle.

« Oh, Mione. »

Un pli soucieux barrait son front et ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude. Ses poings, serrés, tremblaient. Sa meilleure amie était si pâle, si blanche qu'on aurait dit un fantôme. Cette impression était accentuée par ses yeux, d'habitudes si rieurs, pleins de vie, qui n'étaient que deux billes noisettes mortes. On pouvait clairement y lire une immense tristesse. Ils étaient rouges d'avoir versé trop de larmes. Tout, dans l'attitude de l'Auror, indiquait une douleur omniprésente. Elle serrait les bras contre son corps, comme pour se protéger et ses yeux étaient incapables de rester fixés sur quelque chose. Comme si tout courage l'avait abandonné. Ginny n'avait jamais, jamais vu Hermione ainsi.

Hermione comprit immédiatement qu'elle était au courant de la nouvelle. En même temps, elle n'avait pas demandé à Harry de ne pas en parler et il aurait été étonnant qu'il tienne sa langue. Elle fut quand même surprise que Ginny ne soit pas venue hier soir. Mais tant mieux, car elle n'aurait pas appréciée de la trouver en compagnie d'Alec.

« J'ai une tête si horrible ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de plaisanter. »

Mais son ton était tellement empreint de tristesse que sa tentative d'humour ne fit pas mouche. Ginny ne répondit pas, incapable de trouver les mots, mais s'avança pour prendre la brune dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les larmes, dont le flot ne semblait jamais se tarir, ne coulent à nouveau.

« Je vais le tuer, chuchota la Weasley en voyant l'état dans lequel était sa meilleure amie.  
\- Harry a dit exactement la même chose.  
-Mais regarde dans quel état ce salo... dans quel état il t'a mise ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, ne s'étant pas regardée dans une glace depuis la veille.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, hier, Mione ?  
\- C'était ta journée, je ne voulais pas la gâcher. »

Sa meilleure amie la regarda avec un mélange d'amour et de tristesse.

« Tu comptes lui parler ?  
\- À Malefoy ? Sûrement pas.  
\- Mais il y a peut-être un malentendu ou je ne sais pas...  
\- Un malentendu ? Ginny, si tu as lu l'article, tu as vu ce qui était écrit. Il va se marier avec cette Colombe, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait égale mais qui était tendue. On ne se marie pas sur un malentendu ! »

Ginny hocha la tête, pensive et préoccupée. Une part d'elle-même haïssait en cet instant Drago Malefoy pour l'état dans lequel il avait mis sa meilleure amie. Mais d'un autre côté, ils se côtoyaient depuis quelques semaines maintenant, et elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Elle ne le voyait pas faire quelque chose comme ça. Il semblait si... apaisé dès que Hermione était dans les parages qu'elle ne concevait pas qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille. Quelque chose clochait, un élément dont elle n'avait pas connaissance mais qui expliquerait sûrement toute la situation. Elle n'en dit rien à Hermione. Après tout, elle venait d'apprendre que l'homme avec qui elle sortait allait en épouser une autre. La rouquine n'avait pas à lui faire part de ses suppositions car elle n'était pas en état de les entendre. Et Ginny n'avait aucune envie de lui donner de faux espoirs. La convaincre que tout ça n'était pas vrai ne ferait que la blesser un peu plus si, effectivement, Malefoy était la pire personne de tout l'univers et qu'il avait fait tout ça consciemment. Cependant, elle se promit de creuser, de chercher, parce qu'elle refusait de laisser les deux amants s'éloigner ainsi, pas alors qu'ils s'étaient si bien trouvés, parce qu'elle refusait de laisser Malefoy s'en tirer sans aucune explication.

« JE VAIS LE TUER. »

La voix les tira du silence qui s'était installé. Pansy entra dans l'appartement, furieuse. Elle s'arrêta un instant, posa un regard effaré sur Hermione, préoccupée par ce qu'elle voyait. Puis sa colère l'emporta à nouveau.

« Je vais le tuer. D'abord je vais le torturer pour lui faire avouer pourquoi il s'est comporté comme le pire des connards et ensuite je le tuerais pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Elle ne criait plus mais son ton respirait une colère contenue, pour le moment.

« Ce type est un crétin. Il l'a toujours été, mais là il atteint des sommets. Il a toujours été un petit connard prétentieux et arrogant avec les filles, mais BORDEL. Il avait changé, il était bien avec toi et il était réellement attaché. ALORS POURQUOI A-T-IL FAIT ÇA. »

Pansy ne se rendit pas compte à quel point ses paroles remuèrent le couteau dans la plaie. Hermione ne pouvait croire qu'il avait été réellement attaché à elle mais entendre la meilleure amie du Serpentard dire ça comme si c'était une évidence rendait la chose encore plus étrange et douloureuse. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, cependant, sachant qu'elle exprimait simplement à voix haute à quel point la situation lui paraissait incongrue. Et la Gryffondor n'eut même pas la force de lui opposer l'idée qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais changé et qu'il était toujours resté ce connard arrogant qui savait si bien maîtriser et cacher ses émotions au reste du monde.

La blonde ne décolérait pas, mais elle se tut subitement avant de reprendre, d'un ton qui aurait fait peur à n'importe quel sorcier doué de bon sens.

« Je vais aller le voir. »

Sans que Ginny ou Hermione ne puissent dire quoique ce soit, elle transplana.

Le manoir Malefoy se dressait, imposant et intimidant, au milieu d'un parc parfaitement bien entretenu. Il n'était pas le manoir le plus engageant que Pansy ait connu mais il l'était toujours plus que pendant la Guerre. Mais la Parkinson ne fit pas attention aux détails. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé, les poings serrés, prête à les envoyer dans la figure d'ange de son meilleur ami. Qui n'était plus grand chose à ses yeux actuellement, tant le mépris qu'elle ressentait à son encontre était puissant.

Elle entra sans frapper, prenant au dépourvu un des elfes de maison qui se tenait là.

« Madame sou...  
\- Où est Malefoy ? »

La blonde n'utilisait jamais le nom de famille pour désigner son meilleur ami, sauf quand elle était très très très énervée. Et elle était très très très énervée. Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon, sachant que l'elfe s'était précipité pour prévenir son maître et que celui-ci ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre. Elle patienta, se demandant si la statuette en or lui ferait suffisamment mal si elle lui envoyait à la figure.

Drago Malefoy était allongé dans son immense lit, aussi bien habillé que toujours, les jambes tendues, croisées, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Colombe devait être quelque part dans le manoir, ou peut-être partie donner une interview car elle adorait être au centre de l'attention, mais il n'en avait cure. Elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle souhaitait tant qu'elle ne venait pas empiéter sur son espace personnel, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Il ne voulait être dérangé par personne. La nuit avait été mauvaise. Il n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir facilement, retournant les images de Hermione et Alec dans sa tête, les imaginant dans le lit de la brune, ne décolérant pas. Il avait pourtant passé plusieurs heures, une fois qu'il était rentré au manoir, dans l'immense parc qui bordait celui-ci, à marcher d'un pas rageur, à donner des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin – ses orteils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas appréciés la rencontre avec un chêne centenaire – frappant de ses poings endoloris tout ce qu'il pouvait – récoltant au passage de méchantes écorchures sur les mains. Il avait pris une potion qui réparait les os, ce matin, et ses doigts commençaient doucement à le faire moins souffrir et la couleur violacée disparaissait lentement. Néanmoins, rien ne l'avait fait décolérer. Ce n'était même pas que de la colère. Il y avait autre chose. Du dégoût, de la haine, du mépris, et une souffrance dont il ne voulait pas s'expliquer l'origine. Quand le sommeil était finalement venu, c'était un sommeil perturbé par des visions de Hermione et de son abruti de petit-ami. Autant dire que le réveil l'avait trouvé de très mauvaise humeur.

Humeur qui ne s'arrangea pas quand son elfe de maison vint lui annoncer que Pansy était arrivée et que Mademoiselle Parkinson ne semblait pas contente. Le blond jura tout bas puis se décida à descendre. Connaissant Pansy, elle ne partirait pas de sitôt, et parcourrait tout le manoir pour le trouver. Il trouva la blonde dans le salon, tremblante de colère. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, la rage déforma ses traits et il pensa distraitement qu'il devrait peut-être se protéger avant qu'elle ne le frappe.

« MAIS QUEL ABRUTI ES-TU POUR FAIRE CA ? HEIN ? COMMENT AS-TU PU ACCEPTER LES FIANCIAILLES AVEC CETTE PIMBECHE SANS CERVELLE ? »

Elle lui hurla dessus pendant une longue minute, Drago continuant de la fixer, impassible. Il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas contente en l'apprenant mais, à l'heure actuelle, il s'en fichait pas mal. Aucun de ses amis n'appréciait Colombe – lui-même n'était pas très sûr de la supporter plus de quelques minutes – et ils lui avaient tous bien fait comprendre. Comment la nouvelle de son mariage avec la Française était-elle arrivé aux oreilles de la Parkinson, il n'en savait rien. Mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait être au courant de tout, c'était sa meilleure amie. Son flegme prit un coup en entendant les paroles suivantes de Pansy, qui avait cessé de crier pour adopter un ton des plus glacials.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel est Hermione ? Tu te rends compte du mal que tu lui fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Et ne me dit pas que tu ne te préoccupe pas d'elle, je t'ai vu, tu es clairement am...  
\- Tais-toi. »

Son ordre n'avait été que formulé, par crié, ni hurlé. Pourtant, Pansy s'arrêta net et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sous ses yeux, son meilleur ami avait complètement changé. Elle connaissait Drago Malefoy depuis toujours et par cœur. Chacune de ses expressions lui était familière et elle était capable de savoir quelle allait être sa réaction et comment faire pour qu'il ne prenne pas la mouche – ou, au contraire, comment faire pour qu'il la prenne. Il avait toujours été fier et arrogant, comme n'importe quel fils unique d'une grande famille richissime. Mais, enfant, et lors de leurs premières années à Poudlard, il était gentil, assez drôle même si c'était d'un humour cassant et grinçant. Bien sûr, il n'était pas parfait, n'hésitant pas à insulter et blesser ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas, ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs, très lunatique, et il avait toujours joué avec les filles, en choisissant une pour la jeter le lendemain. Mais il était entier, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Puis Voldemort était revenu et il avait changé du tout au tout. Le jeune homme était devenu froid, distant, même avec ses amis les plus proches, constamment torturé et tourmenté. Pansy n'avait pas aimé cette période car son ami avait été loin d'elle, là où elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Renfermé sur lui-même, il ne répondait que par des phrases glaciales et méchantes, ne voulant de l'aide de personne, persuadé d'être seul dans sa lutte et que personne ne pourrait rien pour lui. Il n'avait jamais compris que les amis étaient là pour ça. Au fond, la blonde en était certaine, Drago était convaincu qu'il ne valait rien et qu'on puisse lui témoigner de l'amitié ou de l'amour lui paraissait trop étrange. C'était le résultat direct de l'éducation paternelle : Lucius n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un grand amour pour son fils, l'éduquant comme on élèverait un étalon pour en faire le meilleur cheval. Le Serpentard avait donc considéré que chaque attention qu'on pouvait lui porter n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt, se méfiant de tout et de tout le monde, hormis de ses rares amis. Desquels il s'était défié durant la courte période où il avait été sous le joug des Mangemorts. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et, il avait fallut du temps, certes, mais Pansy avait retrouvé son ami.

Seulement, en cet instant, c'était ce Drago qu'elle détestait qui se tenait face à elle. Son ton était doucereux, glacial et indiquait clairement qu'il ne souffrait pas qu'on ne lui obéisse pas. Son visage semblait taillé dans la pierre tant son expression était figée. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux pierres grises, ne reflétant plus aucune expression. Et il avait ce elle-ne-savait-quoi dans son attitude, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir avec des mots, mais quelque chose qui n'était pas lui, pas le Drago qu'elle aimait. Elle en fut choquée, perdant littéralement le fil de ses pensées. Elle l'avait vu si heureux ces derniers temps... le revoir comme ça la laissa immensément blessée et désemparée. Elle ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami retombe dans ses vieux démons. Mais le pire fut quand il prit la parole, de ce ton qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Drago Malefoy avait de nouveau revêtu sa carapace de pierre.

« Ne me parle plus jamais de cette sang-de-bourbe, c'est bien compris ? Ne me fais pas croire qu'elle est touchée par mon mariage. Elle n'en a rien à faire, comme je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle. Je me suis bien amusé mais ça n'a pas contribué à redorer mon nom, bien au contraire. Coucher avec une sorcière au sang si sale... J'ai enfin repris mes esprits et compris ce que je devais faire. Alors ne reviens plus jamais me donner des leçons. Tu ne sais rien et tu n'as aucun conseil à me donner. »

Son ton était sans appel. Pansy aurait voulu répondre mais elle était encore sous le coup de la surprise. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, il était trop tard. Colombe venait d'entrer. Elle salua cérémonieusement Pansy et entreprit de coller son corps contre celui de son fiancé. Pansy nota que Drago n'avait aucun geste d'affection envers elle et lui jeta même un regard dégoûté. Comme celui qu'il jetait aux filles dont il n'avait plus envie. La Parkinson les salua froidement et quitta le manoir aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il fallait qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Premièrement, Drago était amoureux de Hermione. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux et Pansy avait immédiatement compris que c'était le cas en les voyant ensemble.

Deuxièmement, cela ne l'avait pas empêche d'annoncer son mariage avec Colombe, fille d'une grande famille sorcière française. Or, il y avait encore un an, il refusait catégoriquement cette alliance. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à accepter et Pansy ne pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait de redorer le blason familial. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Drago n'avait plus tenu compte de ces histoires de sang-pur et de ces alliances. Il tenait à son nom et à sa prestance, mais il avait déjà retrouvé tout cela. Non, il y avait autre chose.

Troisièmement, Hermione avait appris l'annonce du mariage et était littéralement dévastée. Le souvenir du visage de la brune serra la cœur de Pansy. Drago semblait croire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire mais la jeune femme avait bien vu que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Alors pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Encore ce complexe qui lui faisait croire que personne ne pouvait être attaché à lui. S'il fallait de nouveau lui ouvrir les yeux là-dessus, la partie s'annonçait compliquée.

Quatrièmement, il était redevenu l'ancien Malefoy. Celui qui ne se confiait à personne, qui ne voulait recevoir de l'aide de personne, ce Malefoy qui rappelait tant Lucius. Pansy l'avait compris, il adoptait cette attitude comme une protection. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses blessures, les douleurs qu'il ressentait, alors il devenait aussi froid que distant et hautain, refusant d'avouer ses faiblesses. De quoi se protégeait-il cette fois ? De son amour pour Hermione ? Mais alors, pourquoi accepter le mariage avec Colombe ?

Cinquièmement, il avait menti. Elle le connaissait par cœur et avait compris qu'il mentait en disant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'Hermione. Et il avait menti en disant qu'il s'était bien amusé mais que c'était maintenant terminé. Et il avait menti en disant qu'il savait quoi faire. Tout son corps hurlait qu'il exécrait Colombe. Il mentait, il mentait, il mentait.

Et Pansy devait découvrir pourquoi avant que ses deux amis ne foutent définitivement leur histoire en l'air. Ça n'allait pas être facile car ils étaient aussi fiers l'un que l'autre.

Avec un long soupir amer, la blonde transplana, décidant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille retrouver Blaise. Avec elle, c'était celui qui connaissait le mieux Drago.


	28. Chapter 28

**Shana** : Elle le regrette, t'inquiète, ahah !  
 **Deniz** : Aaaaah xD D'accord ! Oui, Alec est détestable et Hermione n'aurait jamais du faire ça !  
 **Milimagine** : Oui, mais s'ils avaient parlé il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. L'avenir nous dira s'ils arrivent à surmonter tout ça ! Mais tu es trop forte, parce que Hermione se posera exactement les mêmes questions ! xD  
 **Ravenclaw-Strega** : Une enflure qu'on aime quand même, hein :o  
 **Yui19993** : Merci ! :D Mais oui, c'est un gigantesque quiproquo qui aurait pu se résoudre "si". Avec des "si" on referait le monde !  
 **No3mieLozenge** : La torture continue.

Le chapitre 28 ! Je crois que, du coup, on est pile poil à la moitié de l'histoire vu qu'il y a 56 chapitres et que 28 et 28 bah ça fait 56 ! 

**•** **XXVIII •**

Pansy déboula dans le bureau de Blaise telle une tornade. Elle avait traversé la salle d'attente avec ses nombreux fauteuils moelleux et les dizaines d'affiches de logements à vendre ou à louer, avec ignorer la secrétaire qui avait piaillé qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer sans rendez-vous – comme s'il lui fallait un rendez-vous pour voir son meilleur ami – et avait sèchement ouvert la porte. Blaise rédigeait quelque chose, sûrement un compromis de vente qui lui permettrait de toucher la plus jolie des commissions. Il releva la tête, guère surpris de voir la blonde faire son apparition. Avec Pansy, il ne fallait pas compter sur la discrétion.

« Pansy. Que me vaut l'immense plaisir ? fit-il, sarcastique.  
\- Pas le temps de jouer, Blaise. »

Tout en parlant elle s'était assise en face du Serpentard. Celui-ci, au ton grave de la Parkinson s'était redressé et avait abandonné son air taquin. Il connaissait suffisamment sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. La blonde sortit le Sorcière Hebdo de son sac à main et le jeta sur le bureau du jeune homme, comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux.  
« Page trente-deux. »

Sourcils froncés, Blaise ouvrit le journal, se demandant pourquoi Pansy voulait qu'il lise un article de ce journal, qui traiterait sûrement d'une crème anti-rides ou de quelque chose de cet acabit. Il tourna donc les pages mais sentit son sang se glacer quand il arriva à la page trente-deux.

« Tu étais au courant ?  
\- Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. »

Il rejeta le Sorcière Hebdo d'un air dégoûté et poussa un profond soupir. Il sentait déjà le mal de crâne poindre. Se massant les tempes, il ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux appréhender la nouvelle. Il se leva et s'approcha de la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue passante.

« Hermione est dans un état lamentable ?  
\- Elle a lu le journal ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Et Drago ne lui a même pas parlé ?  
\- Non, et je pense qu'ils vont désormais refuser de s'adresser la parole... gémit-elle.  
\- Tu es allée le voir, constata-t-il.  
\- Oui, soupira-t-elle, et son visage se tenta d'un air désespéré. Blaise, il... Il est redevenu le Drago de notre sixième année. »

Blaise connaissait Pansy et Drago aussi bien que lui-même. Il était habitué à voir sa meilleure amie forte, saoule, entrain de hurler ou de se battre, mais elle était très rarement désemparée. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, et que Drago avait repris l'apparence du Mangemort qu'il était à une époque... Le Serpentard se retourna pour faire face à la blonde.

« Votre face à face ne s'est pas bien passé ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment, fit-elle, amère. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi où il avait fait ça, pourquoi il se mariait avec cette idiote...  
\- Tu lui as plutôt hurlé dessus...

\- Pansy, à quoi t'attendais-tu en fonçant chez lui ? Tu sais bien que Drago ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire ou, pire, qu'on lui montre qu'il a tort.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette situation ainsi. Blaise, Hermione et Drago formaient le couple parfait ! Tout allait très bien et là, il décide subitement de se marier avec Colombe et... il parle de Hermione comme il parlerait d'une fille avec laquelle il a couché et qui n'est bonne qu'à jeter. Il l'a traitée de « sang-de-bourbe ». »

Blaise sentit le désespoir de son amie le gagner. Cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient tous compris l'absurdité de dénigrer les sang-de-bourbe. Que Drago reprenne cette attitude montrait bien à quel point il était redevenu l'ancien Malefoy, celui que ni Blaise ni Pansy n'avaient réussi à aider.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, affirma le jeune homme, en écho aux sentiments de Pansy.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec Drago. Je n'irais pas le voir aujourd'hui pour lui demander pourquoi il agit comme ça, ça ne servirait qu'à le faire se renfermer un peu plus... Quant à toi... tu es douée pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Essaies de faire en sorte que Hermione et Drago se voient, qu'ils se parlent, même si je ne sais pas comment on peut faire...  
\- Et moi donc... Mais je refuse de laisser Drago devenir une copie de Lucius. C'est hors de question. »

Blaise hocha la tête. Il croisa le regard inquiet de sa meilleure amie et su que le sien devait exprimer la même chose. Si Drago devenait définitivement tel que l'avait voulu Lucius Malefoy, ils auraient perdu à jamais leur meilleur ami pour trouver un sorcier au cœur de glace.

« Alors il ne faut surtout pas lui tourner le dos et lui reprocher constamment ce mariage... lâcha-t-il. »

Le week-end passa, entre moment de torpeur et crises de larmes incontrôlables, cauchemars la nuit et mauvais rêve éveillé la journée. Hermione n'avait pas été seule une seule fois. Ses amis se relayaient pour être avec elle : Ginny, Harry, Ron, Pansy et même Blaise. Ils n'avaient pas une seule fois abordé le sujet même si elle sentait que ça les démangeait. Mais elle refusait d'en parler. Elle n'en avait pas la force et savait ce que ses amis diraient : qu'elle devait aller le voir, parler, savoir le fin fond de l'histoire. Mais l'histoire était très claire et elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir en face d'elle, de lui parler. Elle redoutait plus que tout d'entendre la vérité de sa bouche, à savoir qu'elle n'avait été qu'un divertissement avant son mariage. Car cela lui ferait encore plus mal que lorsqu'elle l'avait appris dans le journal.

Alec n'avait pas cherché à la revoir, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire qu'il était heureux de s'être réconcilié avec elle mais elle avait purement et simplement déchiré le parchemin en mille morceaux avant de les faire brûler.

Lundi arriva. Harry devait venir la chercher pour qu'ils aillent au Ministère ensemble. Hermione prit une longue douche qui lui permit d'avoir les idées plus claires mais n'atténua nullement l'angoisse qui la tenaillait. Non. Ce n'était pas de l'angoisse. C'était une peur viscérale qui lui tordait le ventre. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas ressembler à un Inferi puis attendit son meilleur ami en se rongeant les ongles. Quand il arriva, elle lui fit un sourire, petit, certes, mais qui était le premier depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, même si elle du forcer pour étirer ses lèvres.

« Tu es prête ?  
\- Oui, allons-y.  
\- Tu es sûre, Mione ? Si tu ne te sens pas...  
\- J'ai promis à Williamson de lui parler en face à face, il a le droit de comprendre pourquoi je ne souhaite pas continuer à être Auror actuellement. Et puis... tu es là. »

La jeune femme avait faillit dire qu'avec un peu de chance elle ne le verrait mais ne se sentait pas de l'évoquer. Elle voulait conserver le contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même à cet instant et préféra bannir Malefoy de son esprit pour y parvenir.

Harry et elle transplanèrent L'ambiance surchauffée du Ministère emporta bientôt ses peurs dans un tourbillon de sorciers qui se rendaient à leur travail. L'atmosphère familière l'apaisa, comme si tous les sorciers comblaient ses pensées par les leurs, l'empêchant de réfléchir à ce qui la faisait souffrir. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, Hermione oubliant de respirer dès qu'ils tournaient ou ouvraient une porte ou s'arrêtaient à un étage, de peur de voir celui qui hantait ses pensées surgir devant elle. Elle l'imaginait déjà, nonchalant, narquois, amusé de la voir dans cet état... Sa décision de ne rien laisser transparaître s'affermit. Elle se redressa, carra les épaules et afficha un air déterminé pour masquer sa tristesse. Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et lui pressa la main pour lui envoyer tout son soutien. Elle eut une bouffée d'amour pour lui et pour Ron, Ginny, Pansy et Blaise qui l'avaient soutenue tout ce week-end et qui continueraient aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage tant redouté. Ils le quittèrent et marchèrent d'un pas pressé jusqu'au bureau de Williamson. Hermione garda la tête droite mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bureau de son chef, refusant de voir ce qu'il y avait autour par peur de croiser Malefoy. Harry frappa et Hermione se glissa avec rapidité dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière, après avoir rendu son sourire à Harry.

« Hermione, assied-toi. »

Williamson lui indiqua un siège et la laissa s'installer, la regardant d'un air soucieux. Hermione avait beau être Auror depuis peu, elle était une des meilleures, promise à être la meilleure, avec Harry, il le savait. C'était un bourreau du travail, douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, dotée d'un instinct qui lui permettait de réussir nombre de ses missions. Aussi avait-il été extrêmement surpris et inquiet de savoir qu'elle voulait démissionner. Harry lui avait juste indiqué que quelque chose lui avait causé un grand choc, sans lui en dire plus.

« Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Aussi bien que possible, éluda-t-elle. »

Williamson accepta la pirouette. Il était le patron de Hermione, même s'il se targuait d'être proche de tous ses Aurors, aussi n'avait-il pas à insister.

« As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ?  
\- Oui, en effet. Je ne veux pas quitter mon poste d'Auror. J'aime ce travail, j'aime les missions, j'aime me battre contre les méchants, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Mais je me sens actuellement incapable de continuer à travailler ici alors qu'il y a... qu'il y a...  
\- Quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas voir, devina le sorcier. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Il n'était pas bête et avait déjà du faire certains liens. Il avait sûrement compris qu'entre Hermione et son équipier, les choses n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Il n'était pas le chef des Aurors pour rien, après tout.

« Ecoute, je refuse de te perdre. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre d'autres Aurors, expliqua-t-il, lui indiquant subtilement au passage qu'il ne pourrait virer le quelqu'un qu'elle ne voulait croiser. Accepte ma proposition : prend autant de congés que nécessaires, travaille depuis chez toi sur les affaires si tu le souhaites. Et quand tu seras prête à revenir, si vraiment tu ne peux plus travailler avec cette personne mais que tu acceptes de la croiser de temps en temps dans les couloirs... alors j'essaierais de faire ce qu'il faut. »

La brune admira le tact de Williamson. Il lui proposait de lui laisser du temps puis de voir si elle pouvait continuer à croiser Malefoy et, si c'était le cas, changer les équipiers afin de pouvoir garder tous ses Aurors. Elle ressentit une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur, se rendant compte qu'elle avait un patron, qui était aussi un ami, vraiment merveilleux.

Naturellement, elle accepta sa proposition et demanda immédiatement où en était son affaire. Le travail lui permis de combler son esprit et de ne pas penser à Malefoy. Williamson lui rapporta les dernières avancées à savoir qu'un nouveau crime avait été commis et que les indices recueillis dans la boutique indiquaient que le ou les tueurs étaient entrés en possession d'un objet anti-moldu. La piste d'un homme ou d'un groupe cherchant à éliminer ou à asservir les Moldus semblait donc privilégiée. Williamson et elle parlèrent encore plusieurs minutes de l'affaire puis le sorcier lui donna deux dossiers : le premier relatait les faits du meurtre dont il venait de lui parler, et le second était le rapport de l'affaire Jugson qu'elle avait arrêté avec Malefoy. Retenant un soupir, elle se fit la réflexion que le reste de ses dossiers – dont elle allait avoir besoin puisqu'elle y avait consigné ses notes et ses observations – se trouvaient dans son bureau, bureau qu'elle partageait avec le Serpentard. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de se retrouver dans une pièce aussi étroite avec lui. Pourtant, elle devait les récupérer. L'angoisse ressurgit, plus forte, mais elle se força à rester impassible.

Gardant ses pensées pour elle, elle salua Williamson, le remerciant une nouvelle fois de lui permettre de prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait faire, puis quitta le bureau, les deux dossiers plaqués contre sa poitrine.

Harry l'attendait et se précipita vers elle dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose car elle le vit ouvrir la bouche mais son regard se porta au-delà de son meilleur ami, sur la porte de son bureau qui venait d'être refermée par Malefoy.

Leur regard se croisèrent et ce fut comme si elle se prenait plusieurs coups de poignards en plein cœur. Les yeux de Malefoy étaient plus durs qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, plus durs encore qu'à Poudlard quand ils étaient les pires ennemis du monde. Il était habillé normalement, coiffé normalement mais, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître. Ce n'étaient pas seulement ses yeux mais aussi son visage, impassible, et son corps, dont tous les muscles semblaient tendus. Il n'avait rien du Drago avec lequel elle avait eu une relation.

 _Parce que c'était un jeu, il jouait la comédie_

Au moment où cette pensée naissait, une autre personne la détourna de son observation du Serpentard. Une grande femme, élancée, perchée sur des hauts talons, s'avança et passa son bras autour de la taille du sorcier. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient savamment coiffés, son maquillage lui donnait un air austère et le sourire qu'elle adressa à son fiancé était plus carnassier qu'amoureux.

Hermione ignora la douleur qui s'emparait d'elle. Sa fierté l'empêchait de montrer à quel point ce coup l'avait laissée à terre. Elle resta impassible, se concentrant sur tout, comme sur le fait de tenir deux dossiers, plutôt que sur le Serpentard, incapable malgré tout de rompre le contact visuel. Oui, se concentrer sur les dossiers qu'elle plaquait contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée qui lui permettait de ne pas se noyer.

Malefoy referma la porte derrière lui, laissant là son bureau et son affaire en cours. Hermione n'était pas venue travailler aujourd'hui. Si cela ne l'étonnait pas, il en gardait un arrière goût amer. Son orgueil renvoyait la jeune femme plus bas que terre, là où se trouvaient ceux qu'il ne considérait absolument pas, ceux pour qui il n'avait jamais eut aucun sentiment à part du mépris et de la haine. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à se persuader que sa colère et sa douleur provenaient de la tromperie de la Gryffondor et de l'audace qu'elle avait eu à le tromper, lui, le grand Drago Malefoy, et non pas des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Deux parties s'affrontaient, mais toutes deux auraient voulu se retrouver face à Granger aujourd'hui. L'une pour se convaincre qu'il avait raison d'agir ainsi, pour lui faire mal, la voir en son pouvoir et la briser, l'autre pour chercher des signes qui lui prouveraient qu'il s'était trompé. Mais elle n'était pas venue et il était seul dans son bureau depuis une heure ou deux. Il quittait la pièce pour retrouver Colombe qui lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait une demande d'interview de la part de Sorcière Hebdo. Le journal voulait absolument des photos du futur couple dans son prochain numéro. Le blond avait haussé les épaules. Il n'accordait aucune importance à cela mais sa méchanceté, issue de son orgueil meurtri, espérait que l'article provoquerait une réaction chez Hermione. Si possible négative. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'attendait pas à plonger dans un regard noisette, son regard noisette, quand il releva la tête. Grâce à sa longue expérience, il put rester maître de lui-même et observa avec satisfaction qu'il n'en était pas de même pour la Gryffondor. Pendant un court instant, elle sembla complètement paniquée afin de redevenir impassible. Mais cet instant avait suffit à Drago pour comprendre qu'il pouvait jouer, lui aussi.

Il sentit un bras se resserrer autour de lui et ne tourna pas la tête, sachant que c'était Colombe. Son parfum sentait trop fort et il la précédait toujours là où elle allait. Il n'avait pas lâché Hermione des yeux. Une vague d'envie le submergea. L'envie de faire souffrir la brunette qui se trouvait en face de lui. Tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de Colombe, d'un geste possessif, il adressa un sourire à Hermione. C'était un sourire glacial, arrogant, cruel. Il vit avec satisfaction les pupilles noisettes s'écarquiller et son plaisir s'accentua quand elle se mit à trembler, ses jointures blanchies par la force qu'elle mettait à serrer deux pauvres dossiers. Une petite voix, qu'il fit taire sans ménagement, lui fit remarquer que la douleur transparaissait sur ses traits, une douleur empreinte de tristesse, reflet de celle qu'il ressentait quand il se montrait faible et laissait ses émotions remonter. Mais il n'en tint pas compte, ne voulut pas y penser, ne voulut pas réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait impliquer et fit un premier pas pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur devant, pour y accéder, passer entre Potter et Granger.

Il mettait les amis de la brune dans le même panier que celle-ci, ne pensant pas un instant qu'ils n'avaient pas pu être au courant de sa relation avec l'autre idiot alors qu'elle était avec lui. De toute façon, un Malefoy ne devait pas avoir ce genre de fréquentations. Les Weasley avaient beau être des sangs-purs, ils n'en étaient pas moins une honte de la population sorcière. Pansy aurait pu trouver un meilleur parti. Quant à Potter... il y avait tellement de raisons pour le haïr qu'il ne pouvait actuellement en énumérer aucune.

Hermione se força littéralement à inspirer et à desserrer ses poings avant que les dossiers ne deviennent des papiers froissés. Elle força ses émotions à reculer, refusant de laisser ce bonheur à Malefoy. Son sourire... il s'amusait énormément de la situation, se délectait de la souffrance de la brune. Elle le vit s'approcher, obligé de passer entre elle et Harry pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Son corps se tendit pour sentir celui du blond contre lui mais, en même temps, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul. Elle se fit violence mais réussit à ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

« Mione... »

La voix de Harry la fit réagir. Refusant de croiser le regard de Malefoy et rejetant l'idée que son geste allait être parfaitement puérile, elle lâcha d'une voix qu'elle voulut le plus assurée possible :

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tu peux aller travailler, de toute façon je dois rejoindre Alec pour manger avec lui. »

Puis elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse du couple pour se réfugier dans son bureau. La porte claqua dans son dos sans qu'elle ne remarque la réaction de Malefoy. Il n'en avait eu, en apparence, aucune continuant d'avancer vers l'ascenseur ministériel avec la De Boisredon à ses côtés. Mais, intérieurement, il s'était figé et ne devait qu'à sa parfaite maîtrise de lui-même de ne pas laisser exploser sa rancœur. Hormis ses yeux qui se voilèrent, il n'eut aucune autre réaction laissant entendre que Hermione l'avait touchée. Ce qui était pourtant le cas. Il avait déjà entendu des employées du Ministère commérer sur le fait qu'Alec Bannerman racontait partout s'être remis avec Hermione Granger. Mais l'entendre de la bouche même de la Gryffondor était plus douloureux. Il se força à puiser dans la colère que cela faisait naître pour avancer et ne plus penser à Granger autrement que comme une simple sang-de-bourbe.

Harry regarda Hermione s'enfuir dans son bureau après avoir parlé d'Alec ce qui, il s'en doutait, n'avait pour seul but que d'énerver Malefoy et tenter de l'atteindre comme il était parvenu à l'atteindre, elle. Il se retint de lancer un sortilège au Serpentard et partit, en traînant des pieds, vers son bureau. Sa meilleure amie devait avoir envie d'être seule, aussi n'alla-t-il pas la déranger. Il espérait simplement, de tout son cœur, qu'elle n'allait pas réellement manger avec Alec ce midi. Avec une grimace, il se promit d'en parler à Ginny pour qu'elle raisonne Hermione à ce sujet.

Ladite Hermione s'était appuyée, dos contre la porte de son bureau, cherchant à calmer les fols battements de son cœur. Elle écarta sans ménagement toute pensée qui la ramenait au blond et apaisa sa respiration. Puis elle s'avança vers son bureau dont elle ouvrit un des tiroirs. Elle sortit le dossier qu'il contenait et y rangea, à la place, celui sur l'affaire Jugson. Même si elle aimait lire les comptes-rendus de ses affaires, elle en avait une plus urgente à traiter, et Jugson pouvait attendre.

La Gryffondor resta un moment sur son fauteuil, observant les moindres détails de son bureau puis de celui de Malefoy. L'envie fut plus forte que sa raison et elle se releva pour aller s'installer dans la chaise du blond. Elle resta quelques secondes, indécise, puis commença à ouvrir les tiroirs. Malefoy était comme elle, aussi soigneux avec ses affaires et son espace de travail était parfaitement rangé. Elle trouva une plume magnifique, un pot d'encre, des parchemins, en se demandant ce qu'elle espérait en fouillant le lieu de travail du sorcier. Dans le dernier tiroir, elle trouva une boîte rectangulaire, recouverte d'une sorte de tissu doux et noir. Avec un pincement au cœur et ignorant royalement sa conscience qui lui disait qu'elle ne devrait pas l'ouvrir, elle écarta la partie haute de la partie basse. La boîte lui dévoila un magnifique bracelet, finement ouvragé. Fait d'argent, inflexible, il représentait un serpent qui devait s'enrouler autour du poignet, sa tête rejoignant le bout de sa queue. Les deux seules pierres se trouvaient à la place des yeux du serpent et il s'agissait de deux émeraudes. Comme envoûtée, la brune le prit entre deux doigts et le passa à son poignet. Il était parfaitement à sa taille et l'argent simple permettait d'offrir un parfait contraste avec les deux pierres vertes.

Hermione sursauta, comme si on venait de la tirer d'un mauvais rêve. Avec mépris, elle reposa le superbe bijou puis la boîte, sans ménagement, dans le tiroir qu'elle referma violemment. Le cadeau convenait aussi bien à celui qui l'offrait qu'à celle qui allait le recevoir. Un serpent fourbe et vicieux, à l'image même de Malefoy. Elle se releva avec colère, attrapa les dossiers puis quitta le Ministère.


	29. Chapter 29

**Maxine3482** : Mystère mystère ! Oui, ma fiction est entièrement écrite ! En fait, avant de poster un chapitre je le relis, je modifie ce qui ne me plaît pas, je rajoute des éléments oubliés... Parce que je suis une éternelle insatisfaite xD Et puis ça me permet de rajouter des choses, comme le passage entre Blaise et Pansy ! Mais je n'avais pas envie de commencer à poster une fic non finie, de peur de vous laisser en plan ! Alors voila, la fin est écrite, vous aurez le droit à touuuute l'histoire. :D  
 **Winlie-chan** : J'écris vite, non, en fait tout est déjà écrit, je poste juste au fur et à mesure que je relis et corrige ^^ Je sais que je suis cruelle, mais j'ai un coeur de guimauve, donc il y aura forcément une happy end, promis ! Peut-être qu'un jour je serais capable de les séparer définitivement mais... pas maintenant.

 **•** **XXIX •**

Quelques jours passèrent, durant lesquels Hermione oscilla entre la colère, la tristesse, le travail. Elle avait décidé de passer à autre chose, malgré ses sentiments, refusant d'offrir le plaisir de sa douleur à Malefoy. Il fallait qu'elle se remette, qu'elle répare sa blessure – ou du moins, qu'elle fasse semblant. Mais parfois, l'envie de pleurer et de se laisser submerger par le chagrin était plus forte. La plupart du temps, la colère dominait, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la jeune femme qui préférait cela qu'être abattue. Les dossiers l'avaient occupée mais, comme elle ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain, de peur d'y croiser son équipier, ou plutôt ex-équipier, ses recherches et ses avancées étaient limitées. Pour ne pas dire quasi-nulles.

Avec un soupir elle referma la chemise en carton qui contenait les pages de l'affaire. Il lui manquait un élément, un tout petit élément qui lui permettrait de donner une cohérence à l'ensemble, elle le savait. Mais cette pièce lui échappait inlassablement. Son intuition lui disait qu'elle devait la trouver, au plus vite, car les gens à l'origine de ces meurtres n'avaient aucune intention louable. Et si cela concernait les moldus, on pouvait parfaitement s'attendre au pire. Malgré le fait qu'elle piétinait dans cette affaire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer de longues heures à relire les rapports et à tenter de trouver des éléments nouveaux. Aujourd'hui, comme les deux jours qui avaient passés, n'avait rien donné de nouveau.

La brune se leva, s'étira et regard par la fenêtre. Elle passait ses journées dans son appartement, ne souhaitant nullement sortir. Mais elle devait bien admettre que cette attitude ne lui apportait rien de bon. Sauf qu'entre Alec et Malefoy... Avec un nouveau soupir, elle se rendit à l'évidence. Elle ne pourrait pas passer sa vie à les éviter, tous les deux. Malefoy était Auror, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Même si Williamson acceptait de modifier les équipes, elle le croiserait encore. Mais il lui fallait du temps pour accepter. Quant à Alec... Depuis qu'ils avaient passé une nouvelle nuit ensemble, il semblait penser qu'ils formaient de nouveau un couple. Hermione n'avait pas la force de jouer la comédie alors elle l'évitait purement et simplement. Là encore, son attitude ne lui apporterait rien de bon et avait tout de la puérilité d'un enfant, mais elle n'était pas capable de mieux.

Un petit sourire amer lui barra le visage. Elle n'avait rien d'une Gryffondor, en cet instant. Où était passé son courage et sa force qui lui permettait d'affronter les épreuves qu'elle traversait ? Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas comme ça lors de la guerre car elle n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide à Harry. Cependant, elle avait beau s'auto-flageller et se traiter de lâche, elle n'arrivait pas à faire face. Elle avait l'impression d'être retourné six ans en arrière, après la Grande Bataille, où elle n'arrivait plus à faire face à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, où elle avait purement et simplement perdu pied.

Les bras serrés autour de son torse, elle repensa au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie en une petite semaine. Son front appuyé contre le carreau de la fenêtre, elle ferma les yeux, refusant de se laisser abandonner à la tristesse. La colère, elle lui permettait d'avancer, alors que la trisse la laissait vidée. Elle serra les dents, refoula ses larmes et invoqua l'image de Malefoy, le bras de sa fiancée autour de sa taille, son sourire si cruel qu'il lui adressait et cela l'aida à ne pas se laisser abattre.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain et s'arrêta en face de son miroir. Ce qui était le plus flagrant, c'étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient cernés et rétrécis par la fatigue qu'elle accumulait. Hermione tentait de s'endormir le plus tard possible pour éviter les cauchemars qui, inévitablement, la réveillaient tôt le matin. Après quoi elle ne voulait plus se rendormir de peur d'en faire à nouveau. Ses nuits étaient courtes, ses journées trop longues, et devoir contrôler ses émotions constamment ne l'aidait pas se reposer.

Elle entendait déjà les réflexions de Pansy sur son état quand elle rejoindrait ses amis chez Harry et Ginny, ce soir. Il était d'ailleurs temps qu'elle se prépare. Elle fit un effort, refusant d'arriver au repas comme un Inferi. Elle ne voulait pas être l'amie qui déprime et qui arrive, toujours vêtue de noir, pas coiffée ni maquillée et qui garde la tête plongée dans son assiette toute la soirée. Non, Malefoy ne la ferait pas tomber aussi bas. Elle allait mal, mais elle refusait la dépression. Alors elle se maquilla, tenta de masquer sa pâleur et ses cernes, enfila une jolie robe, des talons, attrapa la tarte qu'elle avait fait dans la journée et qui était encore tiède puis transplana.

Blaise était le seul des invités présents au moment où la Gryffondor arriva. Il la salua chaleureusement mais elle ne fut pas dupe et remarqua bien l'inquiétude qui tirait ses traits. C'était une des pires choses dans cette histoire : le fait de sentir ses amis constamment inquiets à son sujet. Elle avait l'impression d'être au bord de la mort et que tous s'attendaient à ce qu'elle décède subitement, devant eux.

« Comment tu vas ?  
\- Ça va, affirma-t-elle. Et toi ? Des nouvelles de ta conquête grecque ?  
\- Anthéa ? Non, aucune, mais je ne cherche pas à en avoir. La Grèce est loin et il y a une quantité de belles sorcières anglaises beaucoup plus proches, fit-il avec sa prétention habituelle. »

Il réussit à arracher un rire à la brune qui leva les yeux au ciel au passage. Ginny et Harry sortirent de la cuisine pour venir la saluer et elle leur tendit la tarte. Ils papotèrent, tandis que Harry se chargeait de leur servir à boire, évitant tous, avec soin, ce qui pouvait se rapporter de près ou de loin à Malefoy.

Ron et Pansy finirent arriver, avec leur retard habituel. Pansy était aussi excitée que d'habitude mais son regard se porta immédiatement sur Hermione. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et, comme la brune l'avait prévu, elle s'inquiéta tout de suite, son excitation baissant en flèche.

« Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine Hermione, rester enfermée chez toi n'est pas une bonne idée...  
\- Ça va, ne t'en fais.  
\- Même un Poufsouffle mentirait mieux que toi, lâcha Pansy, peu convaincue. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on sorte un peu, avec Ginny ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas de travail ? demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Tu sais bien que la saison de Quidditch ne commence pas tout de suite, alors j'ai beaucoup de temps libre, fit immédiatement Ginny, trop ravie d'avoir une occasion de forcer sa meilleure amie à sortir.  
\- Et moi je suis la patronne, c'est moi qui décide.  
\- Ron peut confirmer, fit Blaise, sarcastique. »

Pansy se contenta d'une claque derrière la tête et Ron ne dit rien, ses joues rouges parlant pour lui.

« Pour de vrai, Hermione, tu ne peux pas continuer à... à penser à... à être...  
\- Malefoy est un con, grogna Ron avec son tact habituel.  
\- Ronald ! »

La blonde lui fit les gros yeux. Tous ses amis avaient du se concerter pour ne pas parler du Serpentard mais le Weasley semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur.

« Non, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire ! On lui a tous fait confiance ici. On était tous persuadé qu'il n'était plus le Malefoy de Poudlard et, dès qu'il a pu, il a planté un couteau dans le dos de ma meilleure amie. Alors je sais que parler de lui ne plaît à personne ici, mais regardez dans quel état est Hermione, tu n'es plus toi-même. Cet abruti a réussit à te rendre malheureuse. Et ça ne sert à rien de prendre des pincettes pour lui. Je... »

Ron n'arrivait plus à trouver les mots. Il était littéralement en rage contre Malefoy. Comme à son habitude, il avait mis les pieds dans le plat de manière pas du tout subtile. Du Ronald Weasley tout craché. Pansy lui jetait toujours un regard furieux mais le fait de voir son meilleur ami entretenir tant de rancœur contre le blond soulagea inexplicablement la jeune femme. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire qui sembla le calmer et détendre également sa petite-amie ainsi que les autres sorciers présent.

« Bon, il ne sert à rien de parler de ça ce soir, d'accord ? Mais il ne sert à rien non plus de vouloir me surprotéger. Je suis venue pour passer une soirée avec mes amis. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, je crois que je ne trompe personne, mais ça va, ne vous en faites pas. »

Hermione planta ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de chacun de ses amis qui acquiescèrent et le sujet fut clos. C'était comme si une vague de tension venait de disparaître et la soirée put enfin commencer sans que chacun ne retienne ses paroles pour ne pas malencontreusement lâcher un mot de trop.

Harry et Hermione parlèrent un moment de leurs affaires respectives, le brun tentant d'aider sa meilleure amie à démêler le nœud de son enquête, sans succès, mais ce fut le mariage qui emplit bientôt toutes les discussions, chacun parlant avec enthousiasme des différents préparatifs qu'il restait à faire. Les filles ne parlèrent plus que de la robe de mariée, revenant sans arrêt sur les deux robes qui avaient été mises de côté, décidant qu'il fallait faire de nouveaux essayages, puis dérivèrent sur l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny.

Ils passèrent à table et Hermione alla aider ses amis à chercher les plats. Kreattur n'était pas là ce soir et tout avait été fait par le couple de sorciers. Pénétrer dans la cuisine fit revivre le souvenir du baiser échangé la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, avec Malefoy. Ses mains tremblèrent quand elle attrapa la viande mais elle prit sur elle, serra les doigts autour du plat, et se força à ne plus trembler.

Au final, elle passa une bonne soirée, mettant momentanément ses problèmes de côté. Pansy lui jeta plusieurs fois des regards pensifs qu'elle ne vit pas, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir réconcilier Hermione et Drago. Avant cela, elle devait trouver ce qui avait créé cette situation et arranger ce fait. Elle restait convaincue qu'il devait y avoir un immense quiproquo. Sauf que ni Hermione, ni Drago ne semblaient désireux de discuter de l'autre et de l'éclairer à ce sujet. D'un geste rageur, elle planta sa fourchette dans une patate, comme si lui faire du mal pourrait forcer ses deux amis à se confier. Il lui manquait un élément, un peu comme Hermione avec son affaire. Sauf que l'enquête de Pansy ne visait pas à arrêter un meurtrier mais à remettre ses deux amis en couple. Elle ne savait pas trop si sa tâche à elle était plus facile ou non.

Pour le dessert, ils décidèrent de retourner dans le salon. Ginny interdit à Hermione de débarrasser, affirmant qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec sa meilleure amie, la brune se dirigea vers le salon. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et son regard fut attiré par un des magazines posés sur la table basse. Le titre, qu'elle connaissait bien, était parfaitement visible. Appréhendant ce qu'elle allait y lire, sentant d'avance la blessure se rouvrir, mais incapable de se retenir, elle attrapa le nouveau numéro de Sorcière Hebdo. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le feuilleter : Malefoy et sa fiancée faisaient la couverture. Lui, parfaitement impénétrable, elle, collée contre son corps, avec ce même sourire carnassier qu'elle avait déjà observé. Hermione sentit la tête lui tourner, incapable de détacher les yeux de cette image.

« Oh, Hermione ! »

La voix de Pansy la tira de son état figé. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux incapables de se fixer sur Pansy ou Blaise qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement. Pansy avait l'air effaré et Blaise immensément désolé, comme s'ils étaient responsables de ce qu'avait fait Drago. En voyant l'air blessé de Hermione, le Serpentard comprit alors à quel point Pansy avait raison. Hermione était attachée à Drago à un point qu'ils n'avaient peut-être même pas imaginé et, il le savait au fond de lui, il en allait de même pour son meilleur ami.

Hermione se sentait de nouveau perdre pied et elle refusait de craquer devant ses amis. Se relevant, cherchant à paraître assurée, la brune prit un ton neutre pour parler :

« Je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée. »

L'excuse était pitoyable, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle abrégea les au revoir aussi vite que possible pour se retrouver dehors et s'éloigner des regards plein de pitié de ses amis. Il faisait nuit noire mais l'air n'était pas rafraîchissant, au contraire. Il faisait lourd et la Gryffondor pria pour qu'il se mette à pleuvoir. Elle mourrait de chaud, se sentait à l'étroit dans cette robe. Elle envoya valdinguer ses talons et se retrouva pieds nus, à marcher dans Londres, avec cette sensation d'étouffement qui ne la quittait plus. Elle ne voulait pas transplaner, ne voulait pas se retrouver seule chez elle. La bile lui monta aux lèvres. Puis elle eut un haut-le-cœur et rendit tout son repas dans un buisson. Au même moment, la pluie se mit à tomber, pour son plus grand soulagement. Elle fit disparaître la pellicule de sueur qui lui couvrait le visage et lui donna la force de se relever.

Après de longues minutes d'errance, Hermione pénétra dans un bar moldu et s'installa au comptoir, inconsciente des regards qui la suivaient, elle, jeune femme pieds nus, vêtue d'une belle robe, les cheveux complètement trempés par la pluie. Elle commanda, un verre, puis deux, trois et perdit rapidement le compte.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle était chez elle. Comment y était-elle arrivée ? Elle n'en savait rien mais ça tenait du miracle. Sa tête lui faisait mal et pesait horriblement lourd. Tout son corps n'était qu'un bleu gigantesque, autant extérieurement qu'intérieurement. Chaque muscle lui faisait mal, comme si elle était tombé à de multiples reprises sur chaque os, chaque respiration était un effort et son cœur battait difficilement comme s'il souffrait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie toute habillée et l'odeur de son souffle lui confirma qu'elle avait bu plus que raison. La bouche pâteuse, les yeux fatigués, elle tenta de se relever. Elle était fébrile et faible mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir jusqu'aux toilettes quand la nausée la saisit. Ce fut surtout de la bile, n'ayant rien mangé après être partie de chez Harry et Ginny.

Elle resta longtemps assise sur le carrelage froid jusqu'à ce qu'elle ose se remettre sur ses pieds pour traîner son corps jusque dans sa baignoire. Le bain chaud lui fit le plus grand bien. Ses pensées s'éclaircirent et la migraine s'apaisa, à défaut de disparaître. Hermione y resta jusqu'à ce que sa peau commence à se friper. Elle se sécha, enfila un vieux pantalon de survêtement, un t-shirt souple et avala un très léger déjeuner, son estomac encore fragile ne pouvant trop en supporter.

La brune passa un long moment, assise à table, sa tasse vide entre les doigts. La soirée d'hier ne l'avait pas laissée en très bon état mais avait eu le mérite de lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, aller dans un bar, seule, pour se saouler et oublier ses problèmes, au point qu'elle en vomisse. Et rester ici n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide, de tout oublier pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Elle ne pouvait continuer à se cloîtrer chez elle de peur de voir Malefoy dehors, ce n'était pas sain et, surtout, ce n'était pas viable à long terme. L'idée s'insinua en elle jusqu'à devenir une évidence. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte Londres quelques temps. Un peu comme un malade qu'on envoie ailleurs pour prendre un air nouveau, il lui fallait changer d'environnement.

Sa valise fut prête en peu de temps. Maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de quitter Londres, elle se sentait un peu plus sereine. Elle prit le temps de rédiger plusieurs hiboux, pour prévenir ceux qui devaient l'être, puis transplana aux Ministère, sa valise réduite à la taille d'un sac à main. Son statut d'Auror lui permit d'obtenir un portoloin plus rapidement que si elle était une simple sorcière qui n'avait pas prévenu assez tôt.

Sur le moment, sa décision lui parût être la meilleure. Hermione ne se rendit pas compte que, une fois de plus, elle fuyait pour échapper à ses tourments. Elle avait déjà fait cela, après la Grande Bataille. Elle avait tenu plusieurs mois avant de tout plaquer et de disparaître à l'autre bout du monde. Cette fois-ci aussi, elle avait cru que c'était la bonne solution, la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait croire qu'on n'apprenait pas toujours de ses erreurs. Le bout de carton lui apparut comme la solution à ses problèmes et elle s'en empara sans hésiter. Quelques secondes passèrent puis un crochet se planta dans son nombril pour l'entraîner en avant, là où ses problèmes lui paraîtraient bien lointains.


	30. Chapter 30

**Deniz** : Désooooooolée. J'ai eu une journée bien remplie, je viens juste de me connecter ! Mais voici la suite ! Et j'ai pas de réponse à "pourquoi ils font ça". Ils sont cons, que veux-tu !  
 **helo10** : Oui, Hermione est loin d'être blanche, je voulais pas faire de Drago le méchant de l'histoire et Hermione la pauvre victime, je la vois pas du tout comme ça x)  
 **Shana** : Bravo, tu as bien deviné :D  
 **Ravenclaw-Strega** : Ne me mords pas ! Et voila la suite :P  
 **Maxine3482** : Où va-t-elle ? Voici la réponse à ta question !  
 **Xata** : Merci ça me fait plaisir :D  
 **Milimagine** : Oh, je pensais pas que tu le prendrais autant à coeur ! En fait, ils le jugent pas, mais ils le connaissent par coeur. Et ils savent donc qu'il peut agir comme le dernier des crétins et que sa réaction ne présage rien de bon. Si Pansy s'énerve c'est parce qu'elle est légèrement hystérique sur les bords ahah, mais aussi qu'elle connait son meilleur ami et refuse de le voir redevenir comme ça, donc ça l'énerve encore plus. Mais ils lui tournent pas le dos, ils vont pas refuser de le voir, comme dit Blaise, faut juste pas qu'ils parlent de ce sujet avant d'en savoir plus ! Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas seul. Mais dans l'état dans lequel il est, c'est lui qui va refuser l'aide, le soutien, la présence de ses amis en fait. Comme je l'ai dit à helo10, Hermione est loin d'être blanche, en effet, je refuse de faire de Drago le grand méchant et elle la pauvre victime, les torts sont partagés sinon c'est pas réaliste :P

 **•** **XXX •**

Une fois déposée par le portoloin, Hermione transplana directement jusqu'à sa destination. La petite maison était construite de plein pied sur une petite élévation de terrain. De couleur blanche, les barrières et les volets en bois, elle ne manquait pas de charme. Elle se trouvait dans un quartier résidentiel mais était cachée à la vue des passants par des arbres luxuriants. On y arrivait par un petit chemin de terre qui dépassait les arbres et amenait dans un immense jardin dégagé au milieu de laquelle l'habitation se trouvait. Le soleil brillait de milles feux dans le ciel et éclairait la maisonnée. La Gryffondor grimpa les trois marches qui menait à la grande terrasse en bois puis s'avança jusqu'à la porte, à laquelle elle frappa, fébrile et pressée.

Le temps lui sembla très long jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des petits pas se presser pour ouvrir. Une silhouette se découpa derrière la porte vitrée, floutée par les minuscules carreaux qui composait celle-ci. Enfin, sa mère ouvrit et apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Ma chérie ! »

Son exclamation surprise s'accompagna d'une longue étreinte puis d'une invitation à ce que sa fille entre. Hermione ne chercha pas à retirer sa main de celle de sa mère, qui la guidait désormais à travers le couloir pour la conduire sous la véranda, rassurée par cette petite étreinte, sereine même.

« Tu veux boire une citronnade bien fraîche ? »

La brune acquiesça, alléchée à cette idée et regarda sa mère disparaître dans la cuisine, des bruits de verres s'entrechoquant ne tardant pas à se faire entendre.

La guerre était terminée depuis plus de six ans, maintenant. Mais cela n'en faisait que trois depuis que la jeune femme avait rendu à ses parents la totalité de leur mémoire. La Gryffondor avait longuement hésité face à ce choix : rendre à ses parents leurs souvenirs et les tirer de cette nouvelle vie qu'ils s'étaient construites, mais les retrouver, ou alors les laisser dans l'ignorance de leur fille et vivre sans eux. Ne pas les voir pendant trois années avait été éprouvant, mais la décision n'avait cependant pas été facile à prendre.

Même si cette période avait marqué le retour de ses parents dans sa vie, Hermione n'aimait pas s'en souvenir. Car, si le choix de venir en Australie avait été motivé par la présence de son père et de sa mère, la décision de partir purement et simplement, de quitter l'Angleterre découlait, elle, du mal-être profond dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser depuis la Grande Bataille. Fuir avait été la seule solution qui lui était restée, ou du moins le percevait-elle ainsi à l'époque, et elle s'était réfugiée ici. Comme aujourd'hui. Le parallèle lui apparut, cruel, mais elle le repoussa, refusant d'obscurcir ses retrouvailles avec sa mère.

Celle-ci revint rapidement, un pichet remplit de citronnade dans une main, deux grands verres dans l'autre.

« Papa n'est pas là ?  
\- Oh, tu le connais. Toujours en vadrouille. Il est à la pêche avec un voisin, répondit sa mère d'un geste de la main signifiant qu'elle avait l'habitude des vadrouilles de son mari. »

Hermione eut un sourire tendre. Sa mère acheva de faire glisser des glaçons dans les verres et invita sa fille à la suivre à l'extérieur, de l'autre côté de la maison, là où s'étendait une terrasse plus intime. L'une et l'autre s'installèrent dans un rocking-chair et la Gryffondor se laissa apaiser par les doux balancements et par le goût de la boisson.

« Comment vas-tu, ma puce ? »

La question semblait innocente, surtout que cela faisait un moment que la mère et la fille ne s'étaient pas vues, mais Hermione perçut nettement l'inquiétude derrière la banalité de l'interrogation. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que dire. Sa tendance à garder ses problèmes pour elle l'emporta.

« Je vais très bien, et toi ?  
\- Hermione ?  
\- Maman ?  
\- Exact, je suis ta mère. Je t'ai faite et je t'ai élevée. Je te connais par cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme fut saisie par la capacité qu'avait sa mère de toujours savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle sentit l'Angleterre et Malefoy se rappeler à son bon souvenir et les larmes se mirent à rouler librement sur ses joues alors même qu'elle ne voulait pas infliger ce spectacle à sa mère.

« Oh, maman. »

Celle-ci se leva aussitôt de son siège pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de celui de sa fille, qu'elle serra contre elle, sa main faisant des va-et-viens apaisants dans ses cheveux bruns. Hermione pleura et ses pleurs furent plus libérateurs que tous les précédents. Peut-être était-ce du à la présence rassurante de celle qui l'avait élevée, en tout cas, elle se sentit mieux après cette crise de larmes là où les autres l'avaient laissée anéantie et épuisée. Elle se redressa et sécha ses joues, puis eut un petit sourire.

« Une histoire de garçon.  
\- C'est toujours une histoire de garçon, mon ange. »

Elles rirent à l'unisson, un rire protecteur pour la mère, un petit rire teinté de ses derniers sanglots pour la fille. Avec son tact légendaire, la mère d'Hermione ne lui demanda aucune précision sur qu'il s'était passé et sa fille lui en fut reconnaissante. Elles restèrent sur leur chaise à bascule, parlant de tout et de rien. La Gryffondor se sentait bien, détendue, mais ne percevait plus l'inquiétude, pourtant encore présente, chez sa mère.

La dernière fois que sa fille leur avait rendu visite, elle n'allait pas beaucoup mieux qu'aujourd'hui. Elle était dévastée, brisée. Il ne s'agissait pas de la même raison, mais elle avait déjà ressenti le besoin de fuir, de s'isoler. Ellen Granger ne pensait pas que c'était bon pour son enfant de se couper de tous ses amis pour se réfugier ici. Elle fuyait ses problèmes, espérant les faire disparaître. Bien sûr, cette retraite lui permettait de reconstituer ses forces et de se réparer. Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour autant. Le temps aussi permettait de cicatriser, peut-être même plus que la distance. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas part de ses pensées. Hermione était majeure et adulte, elle comprendrait bien assez vite que l'isolement n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait et qu'elle n'oublierait pas cet homme comme ça, pas temps qu'elle ne l'aurait pas directement affronté. Ellen connaissait sa fille par cœur et savait qu'une plaie ne pouvait se refermer temps qu'elle ne s'exposait pas directement à celui qui l'avait causée.

Elles ne quittèrent la terrasse que quand la soirée fut bien entamée et que le soleil déclinait. Il faisait cependant toujours aussi bon, le climat australien accordant une chaleur à toute épreuve en été. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle s'était levée et avait déjeuné vers midi mais n'avait rien avalé depuis, ce que son ventre ne manqua pas de lui reprocher. Pendant que sa mère préparait à manger, elle monta dans la chambre qui lui était réservée et rangea les quelques affaires qu'elle avait prises. Elle disposait plusieurs livres sur une étagère quand une chouette s'invita dans la pièce, entrant par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle tenait une lettre dans bec que la brune se dépêcha de décacheter.

 _On comprend tous ton envie de quitter Londres, Mione, même si ça nous attriste... Pansy voulait t'envoyer une beuglante pour t'ordonner de rentrer tout de suite mais Ron a réussit à l'en dissuader. Elle tient cependant à te dire qu'elle désapprouve ta_

Ici, l'encre faisait une embardée puis reprenait une ligne en dessous, avec une écriture différente.

 _Faux ! Je ne désapprouve pas, Ginny est trop gentille dans ses mots. Je peux comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas croiser Drago mais est-ce que fuir est la bonne solution ? Je ne crois pas. Tu te voiles la face et tu retardes l'inévitable, car il faudra bien que vous vous affrontiez, un jour ou l'autre ! Avez-vous pensé, tous les deux, qui êtes les deux personnes les plus stupides de ma connaissance, qu'il vous suffisait peut-être de_

Une nouvelle fois, le dernier mot se brouillait et l'encre s'étalait en un long trait. Puis l'écriture de Ginny revint.

 _Pansy raconte n'importe quoi, ne l'écoute pas. Mione... Tu es déjà partie, une fois, et tu n'as plus donné de nouvelles pendant trois mois... Je t'en prie, ne refais pas ça. Pas encore. Prends quelques jours pour réfléchir, te remettre... Mais ne disparaît pas encore une fois.  
_ _On t'aime tous.  
_ _PS : Même si tu es très stupide._

Cette dernière phrase provenait de Pansy qui avait du profiter que Ginny ait le dos tourné pour rajouter ce post-scriptum. Elle serra la lettre contre elle, remerciant intérieurement ses amis de se montrer si compréhensifs. Elle culpabilisa néanmoins : une nouvelle fois, elle fuyait, sans prendre le temps de voir ses amis avant son départ. Il était normal que Ginny ait peur que son absence se prolonge et qu'elle ne donne pas de nouvelles, étant donné que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. La Gryffondor ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle si sa meilleure amie ressentait cette inquiétude. Et les mots de Pansy trouvaient écho dans sa conscience qui lui soufflait depuis le début qu'elle avait tort de s'effacer. La faisant taire, elle rédigea quelques mots à l'intention de ses amis et renvoya la chouette.

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai simplement besoin de quelques jours. Je vous aime aussi._

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, et que quelques jours lui seraient suffisants.

« Hermione, ton père est là ! »

La brune entendit en effet le bruit de la porte puis celui de quelqu'un qui se déchausse et pose ce qu'il portait dans l'entrée. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse pour s'enfoncer dans l'étreinte protectrice de son père.

Les quelques jours s'étalèrent, grandirent et devinrent une semaine puis dix jours. Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps à lire les grimoires qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle, assise sur la terrasse, vêtue d'un simple maillot de bain, faisant de fréquents allers-retours entre son rocking-chair et la piscine. En deux jours, le bronzage acquis en Grèce s'accentua et elle obtint une peau très bronzée, pas loin d'être matte. Quand sa mère remarqua qu'elle avait déjà lu quatre livres en seulement cinq jours, elle lui ordonna de sortir un peu se promener. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes en voiture du centre de Sidney où se trouvait également une allée réservée aux sorciers.

Cependant, tandis que la jeune femme conduisait la voiture de sa mère, elle décida qu'elle resterait du côté moldu. Elle voulait profiter de cette ville qui l'avait accueillie pendant trois mois. En effet, alors qu'elle était arrivée au Ministère Australien, trois ans auparavant, elle avait été incapable d'aller trouver ses parents tout de suite, incapable de prendre la décision de leur rendre leur mémoire ou non. Alors elle était resté dans un hôtel, passant ses journées à la plage et ses nuits dans la chambre. Jusqu'à ce que, au bout d'un long mois, elle se décide enfin à franchir le pas et à retrouver ses parents. Hermione se souvenait encore de ce jour-là. Ce jour où elle avait frappé à la porte de la maison de ses parents, où ils avaient ouverts, se demandant ce que cette inconnue pouvait bien leur vouloir. Elle était restée, pétrifiée, sur l'entrée, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Et puis, les larmes aux yeux, la brune avait tiré sa baguette et lancé le contre-sort. Les retrouvailles avaient été émouvantes, même si ses parents l'avaient longuement grondée pour avoir seulement osé imaginer ne pas leur rendre la mémoire et vieillir loin d'eux.

Hermione trouva une place de libre, se gara, et se rendit aussitôt à la plage où elle s'était rendue tous les jours pendant plusieurs semaines, trois ans plutôt. La jeune femme lézarda une après-midi entière au soleil. Un autre jour, elle fit les boutiques avec sa mère et trouva du plaisir à s'acheter un tas d'affaires. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris le mariage de Malefoy, elle avait envie de se sentir belle et désirable. Son vœu fut exaucé, malgré elle.

Depuis dix jours qu'elle était ici, elle commençait à reconnaître les rues de Sidney. Elle flânait au hasard, laissant ses pas la conduire là où bon leur semblait. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées qui allaient de son affaire de crimes à ses amis, en passant par Malefoy, son métier d'Auror et tout le reste. Ce qui avait changé c'était qu'elle abordait le sujet avec une certaine sérénité qui lui redonnait confiance en elle et en son futur retour en Angleterre. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se baladait dans les rues de la ville et qu'elle rentra dans un autre passant.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment dés... »

Son excuse mourut dans sa bouche quand ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qu'elle venait de bousculer.

« Jack !?  
\- Tiens, Hermione ! Si je m'attendais à te voir ici, fit-il, visiblement ravi.  
\- Et moi donc.  
\- Sauf que moi j'habite en Australie, répliqua-t-il, taquin. Que fait une Londonienne si loin de chez elle ? »

La jeune femme n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui mentir ou, plutôt, à ne pas lui dire toute la vérité. Son instinct lui disait de rester circonspecte et méfiante.

« J'avais besoin de vacances et l'Australie me paraissait l'endroit idéal pour cela.  
\- Je ne peux qu'approuver ! Tu voudrais bien venir boire un verre ? »

Sa conscience disputa la partie à sa fierté, la même qui lui avait fait accepter les avances d'Alec au lieu de lui jeter un stupéfix. Une fierté qui lui disait qu'en acceptant les avances du jeune homme, elle contrariait ainsi Malefoy, même si lui n'en saurait jamais rien. Mais il n'y a pas de petit plaisir, et celui de se venger, même si elle devait être la seule à le savoir, ne put résister à sa voix intérieure. Elle accepta donc l'invitation, sachant qu'elle n'accepterait rien de plus venant de sa part, et suivit le sorcier jusqu'à un petit bar qui donnait sur l'océan. Ils prirent place sur une banquette qui faisait l'angle, une vue imprenable sur la plage et les eaux qui dominaient l'horizon. Jack était un peu trop proche d'elle à son goût, leurs genoux se frôlant plus que nécessaire, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Tu es venue seule en Australie ? »

La jeune femme comprit le sous-entendu de sa question et chercha comment elle pouvait dissiper immédiatement tout quiproquo. Elle était là pour profiter du beau temps en compagnie d'un collègue, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de leur relation, et non pas pour entamer une relation quelconque.

« Oui, j'avais besoin de respirer et de me retrouver un peu seule. »

Elle espérait le sous-entendu suffisamment clair mais n'avait pas envie de se montrer désagréable, aussi ne dit-elle rien plus clairement. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait visité, si elle était allée dans la partie sorcière, combien de temps elle comptait encore rester... bref, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de l'Australie et de ses richesses. Parler avec un presque inconnu ne fit qu'augmenter le manque qu'elle ressentait face à l'absence de ses amis.

 _Absence que tu t'es imposée toi-même_ , pensa-t-elle amèrement.

« J'ai l'impression que le camp des Aurors était hier... Cela vous a réussi, à ton équipier et à toi ?  
\- Oui, et à vous ? répondit la jeune femme, peu désireuse de détailler son histoire.  
\- Absolument, fit-il en hochant gravement la tête. Il faut dire qu'avec toutes leurs épreuves... Nous avons eu du mal lors de la première, avec toutes les créatures qui nous tombaient dessus, mais dès le parcours nous avons compris qu'il fallait travailler main dans la main et, aujourd'hui, ça nous réussit.  
\- J'en suis ravie pour vous ! Il est vrai que leurs exercices n'avaient rien de facile. Entre les créatures, les épreuves physiques, les... »

Hermione s'interrompit et devint blanche comme un linge. Une idée venait de fleurir, ou plutôt un souvenir, dans son esprit. Et ce souvenir venait de s'emboîter au puzzle incomplet qu'était son affaire.

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? »

Le ton inquiet de Jack la ramena à la réalité. Elle se secoua mentalement et attrapa son sac. Il fallait qu'elle rentre, qu'elle se retrouve seule, et vite.

« Je... Je suis désolée, je dois rentrer, je... On... »

Ses balbutiements étaient complètement incohérents mais, comme elle se levait en même temps, son intention était claire. Elle perçu la déception dans le regard mais aussi un fugace éclair d'autre chose comme de l'agacement ou de la contrariété. Ce détail glissa sur elle et elle ne s'y attarda pas. Avec un dernier salut pour le sorcier qu'elle plantait là, elle retourna en vitesse chez ses parents. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, déboula dans sa chambre et fouilla longuement dans ses affaires avant de trouver les dossiers qu'elle cherchait. Elle les étala sur le sol, à la page qui l'intéressait, puis s'installa en tailleur à même le sol.

Tout en étudiant attentivement les pages qu'elle avait sous les yeux, ses doigts jouaient avec ses lèvres, signes d'une intense réflexion et, aussi, d'un peu de nervosité. Inspirant profondément, elle chercha à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Lorsque Malefoy et elle s'étaient rendus sur la seconde scène de crime, ils avaient vu un homme vêtu d'une robe noire, masqué, devant la boutique, les fixant. Il avait disparu dès qu'ils avaient ouvert la porte. Sur le coup, ils avaient pensé qu'il devait être mêlé à l'affaire et qu'il était là pour voir si les Aurors découvraient quelque chose. Mais, n'obtenant pas plus d'indice sur lui, ils avaient laissé tomber cette piste. Cependant, tout ce qu'ils avaient noté à son propos était consigné dans ce dossier. L'homme avait revêtu un robe noire, à capuche, ainsi qu'un masque de la même couleur : tout pour faire penser à un Mangemort. Sauf que la tenue n'était pas complètement noire : une bande blanche parcourait le bas de la robe du sorcier. Détail important et qui aurait du lui sauter aux yeux. L'informateur de Malefoy lui avait indiqué avoir déjà vu des sorciers vêtus ainsi et ils avaient pu les relier au premier meurtre, avec une quasi-certitude. Quand au troisième meurtre, qui s'était produit dans une rue plus commerçante, des témoins avaient relaté ce qu'ils avaient vu : un homme vêtu de noir, hormis une bande blanche, transplaner au seuil de la boutique. Il était désormais certain que cette tenue signifiait l'appartenance à un groupe et que ce groupe était responsable des meurtres dont elle s'occupait. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est ce qu'ils venaient faire au camp des Aurors. Fermant les yeux, elle se remémora la seconde épreuve : ils avaient du passer divers obstacles au sein d'un chemin tout tracé. Alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint l'arrivée, ceux qu'ils avaient pris pour deux sorciers censés incarner deux Mangemorts étaient apparus. Malefoy et elle les avaient battus et ils s'étaient comme évaporés. Pour eux, ça n'avait été qu'une épreuve parmi d'autres.

Mais Hermione comprenait désormais que ça n'était pas le cas. Elle se souvenait clairement des deux hommes et ils étaient habillés de la même façon que ces ou ce sorcier qu'on avait vu sur les scènes des crimes. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. S'ils étaient allés jusqu'au camps des Aurors, c'est qu'ils en avaient après Malefoy ou après elle. La brune faillit lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir qu'il était en danger mais arrêta son geste en se souvenant qu'elle n'était plus rien, qu'elle n'avait jamais été rien, pour lui, et que depuis deux semaines ils ne s'adressaient pas un mot. Ce qui serait sûrement le cas pour le restant de leurs jours. Elle en éprouva une pointe de culpabilité avant de se remettre à raisonner. De ce qu'on savait, le groupe de sorciers qu'elle traquait s'était emparé d'objets dont au moins l'un était, avec certitude, une arme contre les moldus. Ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de viser Malefoy, fils d'une grande famille de sang-pur. Même si son nom avait perdu son prestige dans le passé, il l'avait retrouvé. Ce n'était pas le cas de Hermione. Fille de moldus, sang-de-bourbe aux yeux des sorciers les plus radicaux, elle avait tout de la cible parfaite pour ceux qui cherchaient à porter un coup à ceux qui n'étaient pas des sang-purs.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle compris qu'elle avait échappé à une attaque de sorciers. Mais s'ils avaient réussit à passer outre les défenses du camp pour Aurors, ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter là. Peut-être même avaient-ils déjà tenté autre chose. En plus un mois et demi, ils avaient déjà du songer à une nouvelle façon de s'en prendre à elle. Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. En venant ici, avait-elle mis ses parents en danger ? Même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça pouvait le devenir, il fallait qu'elle rentre immédiatement en Angleterre, avant que les sorciers qui voulaient s'en prendre à elle ne percent les défenses qu'elle avait érigées autour de la maison de ses parents.

Dehors, le temps avait rapidement changé : le soleil était caché pas de gros nuages noirs et l'air s'était alourdi. La brune hésita un instant puis décida de se changer. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, la météo annonçait de la pluie en Angleterre, autant qu'elle soit au chaud tout de suite. Elle rangea ses affaires en un tour de baguette, troqua sa courte robe contre un pantalon noir, des bottines à talons grises, un débardeur prune et un blazer gris dont elle retourna les manches, laissant paraître la doublure à rayures. Son sac à main prêt, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, adoptant au passage une mine tranquille : elle ne tenait pas à inquiéter ses parents outre mesure. Elle leur annonça qu'une affaire urgente la demandait à Londres, mais rien de grave, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, puis transplana immédiatement au Ministère australien d'où elle obtint assez rapidement un portoloin.

Le changement de température était net et elle se félicita de s'être changée, surtout en apercevant des sorciers trempés sortir des cheminées. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les ascenseurs. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Williamson.


	31. Chapter 31

**Xata** : En fait, Drago et Hermione avaient été "attaqués" par des sorciers quand ils étaient au camp, et ces sorciers portaient une robe noire comme les Mangemorts, à la seule différence qu'il y avait une bande blanche sur le bas de leur robe. Ils avaient pensé que c'était une simple épreuve en plus. Et il y a un homme, vêtu de la même manière, qui les observait pendant qu'ils enquêtaient sur les meurtres. Et elle vient juste de faire le lien ! Je te rassure, je suis incapable de ne pas faire de happy end Je pourrais les torturer pendant 100 chapitres, à la fin ça irait bien quand même xD  
 **Yui19993** : Oh, j'aurais du le rappeler, désolée xD  
 **Shana** : Elle a déjà disparu pendant trois mois la dernière fois, je trouvais que ça faisait beaucoup. :P Mais elle serait sûrement resté plus longtemps là-bas si elle n'avait pas découvert ça !  
 **Milimagine** : Peut-être que tu vas trop loin, peut-être pas, qui sait qui sait (a) ? Pour parler à Drago, malheureusement ce sera pas tout de suite, désolée :(  
 **Ravenclaw-Strega** : Non j'ai pas eu la motivation, hier soir, mais je me ferais pardonner en en postant un ou deux encore ce soir ! Promis ! (J'essaierais, en tout cas !)  
 **Deniz** : Peut-être que tu es plus brillante qu'elle encore ? :P

Enfin, bref, bonne lecture et ne me haïssez pas trop pour la fin de ce chapitre !

 **•** **XXXI •**

L'ascenseur mit un temps fou à arriver. Tout lui paraissait anormalement lent depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'il y avait un lien entre ces sordides meurtres et l'attaque de faux Mangemorts dont ils avaient victimes au camp des Aurors. Hermione se demanda une nouvelle fois si elle ne devrait pas prévenir Malefoy, mais rejeta à nouveau cette idée. Williamson déciderait de ce qu'il fallait faire et il préviendrait lui-même le Serpentard de ce que la brune avait découvert. De toute façon, se répétait-elle en boucle, comme pour se rassurer, si ce qu'elle avait découvert était exact, les sorciers ne cherchaient à s'en prendre qu'à des né-moldus. En temps que sang-pur, il ne risquait rien.

Prenant son mal en patience, elle croisa les bras et se mit à se mordre nerveusement la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Williamson afin de lui exposer ce dont elle avait pris conscience. Elle ne craignait pas pour sa vie, se sachant capable de se défendre, mais plutôt pour celle de ses parents et elle voulait savoir si son chef ajouterait un nouvel éclairage sur l'affaire au vu de cet élément neuf.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin et elle s'engouffra dedans, toujours aussi pensive. Un million de questions lui trottaient en tête. Y avait-il un seul sorcier ou était-ce tout un groupe ? Que comptaient-ils mettre en œuvre contre les moldus ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien tenter de nouveau depuis le camp des Aurors si elle était une de leur cible ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Voulaient-ils faire d'elle le premier exemple de ce qu'ils comptaient mettre en œuvre ? Elle n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur l'étage des Aurors et Hermione fit un pas pour en sortir puis se figea. Devant elle, encadré par Harry, qu'elle était heureuse de revoir, son équipier et deux autres Aurors, se tenait Jugson, le Mangemort qu'elle avait arrêté avec Malefoy il y a de ça une éternité. Ou de moins, ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

« Mione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le soulagement se lisait clairement sur le visage de son meilleur ami et la jeune femme se souvint avec culpabilité que demain était son anniversaire. Il étaient le trente juillet et elle avait faillit être absente pour cet événement.

« Je dois parler à Williamson, expliqua la brune, sans détacher son regard de Jugson.  
\- Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. »

La brune ne répondit pas, dépitée de savoir son chef absent. L'ancien Mangemort la contemplait de toute sa hauteur, un petit rictus aux lèvres. L'un des Aurors fit un geste et Harry hocha la tête : ils devaient y aller. Le brun glissa néanmoins quelques mots à sa meilleure amie en passant.

« Content de te revoir. »

Hermione lui sourit et se retourna pour fixer leur dos tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'ascenseur. Pensive, ses yeux se portèrent sur Jugson, dont la robe de sorcier tournoya autour de lui quand il se tourna pour faire face à la sortie. Il posa une dernière fois son regard, dans lequel scintillait une lueur ironique, sur Hermione puis l'ascenseur s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du Ministère. La Gryffondor, elle, resta pétrifiée. Un nouvel élément venait de ressurgir dans son esprit. Son sang était de glace et elle du mettre toute sa volonté pour bouger et se diriger, presque en courant, vers son bureau.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit avec une brusquerie inhabituelle et Malefoy leva la tête, agacé d'être ainsi dérangé. Mais il se figea en reconnaissant la brune qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, telle une tornade. Son premier réflexe fut de la détailler de haut en bas et il sentit le désir renaître au creux de son ventre, contre sa volonté. Il avait toujours aimé la voir avec des talons et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Hermione ne l'avait même pas vu. Il croisa les bras, à la fois irrité de sa présence, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau la contempler, blessé dans son orgueil en voyant qu'elle ne le calculait pas, envahi par la colère désormais familière qu'il ressentait en la voyant. Il l'observa plonger sur son bureau, ouvrir un tiroir avec plus de force qu'il n'en fallait et fouiller dedans avec empressement. Elle finit par en sortir un dossier qu'elle ouvrit sans ménagement, et tourna les pages avec une telle violence qu'elle en arracha certaines. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage penché sur le bureau. Il sentit que son cœur battait un peu plus vite en voyant sa poitrine se soulever, sa main droite rabattre une mèche derrière son oreille, ses lèvres se pincer face à la nervosité qui l'emplissait. Elle s'arrêta aux environs du milieu du dossier, parcourut la page d'un air qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'avide. Il vit ses yeux s'arrêter en bas de la page et ses bras, fermement posés sur le bureau, se mettre à trembler. La brune resta dans cette position quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy toussote pour manifester sa présence, ne supportant pas d'être ignoré ainsi, composant rapidement un masque de façade. Il aurait pu rester encore un long moment à observer Hermione mais il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré et l'empressement de la jeune femme lui disait qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose. En rapport avec leur affaire ? Sûrement. Alors, si c'était le cas, il refusait d'être mis à l'écart. Si cette sang-de-bourbe croyait pouvoir le prendre de haut et faire comme s'il n'existait pas... La rancœur, désormais habituelle, reprit sa place.

Hermione releva la tête si vite qu'elle sentit une douleur naître à la base de sa nuque. Ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent ceux, gris, de Malefoy et elle sentit son estomac se décrocher, comme si elle faisait une chute de plusieurs mètres. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était assis à son bureau et son regard inquisiteur, où se mêlaient interrogation et mépris le plus profond à son égard, la clouait sur place. La jeune femme resta figée quelques secondes puis détourna la tête. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui, pas maintenant. Refermant le dossier, elle le fourra dans le tiroir qu'elle claqua d'un geste et quitta le bureau aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée, sans voir le regard mi-abasourdi, mi-furieux du blond.

Jugson faisait partie du groupe de sorciers à la bande blanche. La Gryffondor s'était souvenue d'une bride de conversation lorsque le Mangemort s'était tourné, dans l'ascenseur. Ceux qui avaient été chargés de perquisitionner son manoir discutaient entre eux et, quand Hermione était passée à côté d'eux, elle avait vaguement entendu un commentaire sur sa garde-robe étrange : il détenait une dizaine de robes de sorciers, toutes noires avec une bande blanche sur le bas du vêtement. Hermione avait refoulé ce moment au fin fond de son esprit, n'y accordant guère d'importance à l'époque. Et maintenant, il ressurgissait pour établir un nouveau lien, éclairer d'une nouvelle lumière l'affaire qui la préoccupait.

La Gryffondor se dirigea vers le bureau de Williamson mais s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Il n'était pas là, Harry l'en avait informée. Elle se remit à se mordiller la lèvre. Que faire ? Elle venait de découvrir un élément essentiel mais hésitait à se lancer à la recherche de nouveaux éléments. Williamson insistait pour que ses Aurors travaillent en équipe mais il était absolument hors de question qu'elle aille trouver Malefoy pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Face à cette idée, son orgueil se dressa, fier et insolent. Non, elle était capable de se débrouiller seule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Malefoy ni d'aucun autre Auror.

Sa fierté l'emporta, écrasant du pied sa conscience. Hermione quitta l'étage et transplana directement au petit village où Malefoy et elle avaient passé une semaine, lors de leur première mission. C'était là qu'ils avaient arrêté Jugson et là également que se trouvait son manoir.

Drago fixa la porte une longue minute, complètement furieux. De quel droit l'ignorait-elle ? Elle l'avait trompé et, maintenant, elle se montrait ostensiblement hautaine avec lui. Surtout que cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, ne savait pas ce qu'elle devenait. Dire que cela l'avait mis dans un état de nervosité extrême était un euphémisme. La rage le disputait à l'incompréhension. Son sang et son hérédité eurent le dessus : il refusait d'admettre ses sentiments envers Hermione, préférant se dire que les nuits blanches étaient dues au fait que, pour la première fois, une femme l'avait trompé avant qu'il ne le fasse et non pas parce qu'il avait le moindre sentiment envers elle. Absolument pas.

Furieux contre lui-même, contre Hermione et contre toute personne en ce bas monde, il se leva de sa chaise pour s'avancer vers le bureau de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit le même tiroir qu'elle, quelques secondes auparavant, et attrapa le dossier. Il émit un petit grognement en voyant qu'il s'agissait du compte rendu de l'arrestation de Jugson et de la fouille de son manoir, ainsi que des conclusions de l'enquête. Qu'est-ce que cette fichue Granger avait bien pu y trouver d'intéressant ?

Cette interrogation sonna comme un défi. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose, il devait en faire autant. Hors de question que la brune agisse comme s'il n'était pas Auror, lui aussi. Malgré tout, il eu beau tourner les pages dans tous les sens, rien ne lui sautait aux yeux, aucun élément ne lui semblait important.

D'un geste violent, il referma le dossier et retourna sur sa chaise. La tête entre les mains, il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Depuis deux semaines, il ne dormait que très peu et devait supporter la présence constante de Colombe. Et l'absence de Hermione, qu'il veuille se l'avouer ou non. Ces paramètres, et d'autres encore, le rendaient irritable, violent et plus méprisant qu'à la normale. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, incapable de se comprendre et de comprendre ses réactions. Avec un soupir, il se redressa et ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau, d'où il tira un écrin noir.

La dernière fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ce petit écrin datait d'une dizaine de jours. Il revenait de la séance photo que lui avait imposée Colombe. Cela avait été un véritable calvaire. En temps normal, il aurait apprécié l'attention presque servile dont Colombe faisait preuve à son égard, il aurait adoré être le centre de toutes ses attentions, de se savoir observé avec avidité et il aurait répondu aux œillades provocantes de l'assistante du photographe. S'il avait été le même Malefoy qu'il y a six ans, oui. Mais il avait changé et le contexte aussi. La séance avait donc était une épreuve dont il avait accueilli la fin avec soulagement. Quand il était rentré dans son bureau, il avait découvert ce même tiroir, légèrement entrouvert. La petite boîte noire était mal refermée et renversée sur le côté, comme si elle avait été jetée là sans ménagement. Le Serpentard avait immédiatement compris que Hermione avait fouillé dans ses affaires, après qu'ils se soient croisés dans le couloir. Cette constatation avait fait naître une nouvelle vague de colère à l'encontre de cette sang-de-bourbe. Le tromper, lui, un Malefoy, ne lui avait pas suffit, il fallait en plus qu'elle s'octroie le droit de pénétrer dans son espace personnel. Cependant, derrière la colère perçait un peu de soulagement. S'il s'était penché sur cette sensation, il aurait peut-être compris qu'il était soulagé de savoir que la Gryffondor s'intéressait encore à lui, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais comme il refusait de penser à elle, de la considérer un tant soit peu, comme il refusait d'admettre qu'elle était importante pour lui, il ne le comprit pas.

Drago observa un instant le serpent en argent et fixa son regard émeraude. Il restait intimement persuadé que ce bracelet irait parfaitement au poignet de celle à qui il le destinait. Mais, pour le moment, il le rangea et le cacha à sa vue.

Puis il quitta le bureau, emportant au passage le dossier sur Jugson, refusant de céder face à ce premier échec. Il trouverait ce qu'avait remarqué Hermione et il ne la laisserait pas en tirer tous les profits. Se convaincant intérieurement que c'était la seule raison qui le poussait à découvrir ce que la brune avait trouvé, il rentra au manoir Malefoy.

Hermione se retrouva sous une pluie tiède. Elle grommela en s'abritant sous un auvent et lança un sortilège qui la protégeait de la pluie avant de se mettre en route. La jeune femme hésita un instant : elle n'y était jamais allée, n'ayant pas fait partie de l'équipe chargée de la perquisition, et n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le manoir de Jugson. Décidant de suivre son intuition, elle partit vers la gauche, là où le chemin montait pour sortir du village. Selon elle, Jugson devait être le genre de sorcier imbu de lui-même qui refusait de se mêler à la populace. Donc, si elle procédait avec logique, le manoir devait être en hauteur, à l'écart du village.

Qu'espérait-elle trouver dans la demeure du Mangemort ? Elle faisait confiance aux autres Aurors et au travail qu'ils avaient accomplis. Mais, au moment de la fouille de sa maison, alors qu'il avait déjà tout avoué, sans aucun remords, il s'était plus agit de répertorier toutes ses affaires que de découvrir des éléments pouvant l'inculper. Aujourd'hui, la brune y allait avec cet objectif précis en tête : trouver quelque chose le reliant à ces sorciers à la bande blanche. Elle les avait renommés ainsi dans sa tête car c'était beaucoup moins long de dire que ça que « le ou les sorciers tout de noir vêtus hormis une bande blanche en bas de leur robe ». Bref, elle espérait trouver quelque chose à côté duquel serait passé les Aurors qui n'avaient pas cette information alors.

Car, pour elle, il était évident que Jugson était lié à ce groupe : les robes trouvées chez lui étaient un premier point incriminant. Mais il y avait autre chose : il avait été pourchassé pour avoir commis des meurtres sur trois moldus, ce qu'il avait avoué dès qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les locaux du Ministère, avec fierté, qui plus est. Or, d'après les éléments recueillis, ce groupe de sorciers s'était emparé d'objets visant à être utilisés contre les moldus. Il y avait là un nouveau lien solide. Mais il lui fallait des preuves tangibles qu'elle pourrait présenter à Williamson et non pas uniquement des suppositions.

Le chemin serpentait entre deux collines. Elle avait laissé les dernières maisons du village derrière elle et avançait dans une semi-obscurité, les nuages pluvieux cachant le soleil. Hermione, toute à ses pensées, faillit rater le petit chemin qui partait sur la gauche. Il s'enfonçait entre les arbres jusqu'à un immense portail de fer noir.

 _Aucun doute, je suis bien chez lui._

Rien que le portail transpirait la richesse et l'orgueil que procure la noblesse. De plus, des lettres noires, d'un style gothique, étaient étalées au milieu des barreaux et écrivaient le nom de la famille qui résidait ici : Jugson.

Satisfaite d'avoir trouvé, Hermione eut un petit sourire. Même si elle commençait à avoir froid à cause de la pluie qui tombait et du vent, l'excitation prit le dessus. Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main droite et lança quelques sortilèges pour voir si elle allait devoir contourner des défenses. Il n'y avait rien : les précédents Aurors avaient du les supprimer, lui facilitant ainsi grandement la tâche. Elle poussa donc le portail, qui ne grinça pas comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur moldu, et continua à suivre le chemin, fait de gravier cette fois-ci.

Si un seul mot avait du décrire l'endroit, ça aurait été « lugubre ». Des arbres sombres s'élançaient vers le ciel et projetaient leurs branches très bas, si bien que Hermione en frôla plusieurs. En dehors de l'allée de cailloux, tout n'était qu'herbe. Et personne ne s'en était occupé depuis le départ du maître des lieux : des mauvaises herbes poussaient partout et la pelouse atteignait une trentaine de centimètres de hauteur, voire plus à certains endroits. La pluie qui tombait et l'orage qui menaçait n'aidait pas le paysage à être un tant soit peu accueillant et ajoutait une allure inquiétante au tout. Hermione secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser aller. Elle n'était pas peureuse, loin de là, et il faudrait plus qu'un décor de film d'horreur moldu pour l'effrayer.

Arrivée devant le manoir, sa belle assurance vacilla un peu. A l'image du parc qu'elle venait de traverser, la bâtisse était sinistre. Elle était toute noire, des pierres qui composaient les murs aux tuiles qui recouvraient le toit, avec des sortes de gargouilles à plusieurs endroits. Une grande porte à double-battants noirs se trouvait au-dessus de trois marches, noires elles-aussi. Derrière les grandes fenêtres, il n'y avait aucune lumière, juste la pénombre.

La brune émit un petit rire nerveux qui eut le mérite de la tirer de cette ambiance glauque. La propriété visait clairement à intimider ceux qui y pénétraient, mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux portes d'entrée, notant au passage que leur hauteur démontrait un ego légèrement surdimensionné, soulagée d'être à l'abri du vent. Là encore, aucun sortilège ne l'empêcha d'entrer. Elle pénétra donc à l'intérieur, refermant le battant dans son dos. Hermione prenait grand soin de ne faire aucun bruit même si l'endroit semblait vide. Un instinct primaire la poussait à être aussi silencieuse que possible.

La Gryffondor se retrouva aussitôt dans le noir le plus total.

« Lumos. »

Sa baguette fit naître une lueur qui lui dévoila une grande pièce circulaire, au milieu de laquelle un escalier en colimaçon montait vers les étages. Il y avait de nombreuses œuvres d'art : tableaux accrochés aux murs, sculptures posées sur des meubles en bois, un immense tapis qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de la pièce. Rien que cette pièce, qui n'était qu'un hall d'entrée, transpirait la richesse et l'envie de la montre aux yeux de tous. La Gryffondor railla intérieurement ces sorciers tellement m'as-tu vu. Toutes les fenêtres, pourtant nombreuses, étaient cachés par de lourds rideaux sombres qui empêchaient la moindre lueur du jour de pénétrer.

Une impression dérangeante persistait, sans que la brune ne puisse mettre le doigt sur ce qui la gênait tant. Elle fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce, sans trouver l'origine de sa nervosité. Elle se décida à monter l'escalier et déboucha sur un premier étage – l'escalier continuant à tournoyer vers le haut au-delà de ce palier – qu'elle se décida à parcourir, espérant y trouver la chambre de Jugson ou, pourquoi pas, une pièce où il aurait caché plein d'objets compromettants. Tant qu'à faire. Bien sûr, rien ne serait aussi simple, sinon les Aurors chargés de la perquisition auraient mis la main dessus.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait une première porte, Hermione comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Elle referma brusquement la porte dans son dos, s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans la chambre où elle avait atterri et se força à respirer calmement. L'extérieur de la propriété démontrait clairement que personne ne s'était occupé du jardin depuis trois mois : herbes folles, feuilles tombées des arbres, branches cassées qui gênaient le passage... En toute logique, l'intérieur aurait du être dans le même état : poussiéreux, des toiles d'araignées dans tous les coins, les objets déplacés par les Aurors encore en plein milieu des pièces. Et, si elle avait pu entrer si facilement étant donné que les défenses n'étaient plus actives, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire : il devrait donc y avoir des traces d'effraction, des objets au sol, cassés, des objets manquants... Mais non. Le manoir, bien que lugubre, était propre et, si il avait fait grand soleil et que la nuit ne commençait pas à tomber, elle lui aurait sûrement trouvé un côté étincelant. La demeure ne donnait pas l'impression d'être à l'abandon depuis trois mois, non.

La seule explication plausible était qu'il n'était pas à l'abandon et que quelqu'un s'en occupait. Un elfe de maison ? Non, sinon le jardin serait impeccablement entretenu, à l'instar du manoir. Non, il s'agissait d'une personne, ou de plusieurs, qui s'intéressaient uniquement au confort matériel que l'intérieur procurait et s'assuraient que les lieux restent propres. Afin que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit, l'extérieur était laissé à l'abandon.

Mais alors, si quelqu'un avait élu domicile ici, pourquoi n'avait-il pas remis les protections que la propriété possédait ? Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour et elle se figea. Les protections étaient bien là. On les avait simplement désactivées pour permettre à la sorcière de pénétrer dans les lieux. C'était un piège.

Hermione se força à garder son calme. Ce n'étaient que des suppositions, rien n'était sûr. Renforçant sa prise sur sa baguette, elle inspira longuement, pour se calmer, et tenta de transplaner. Elle avait toujours été douée pour cette branche de la magie, obtenant son diplôme sans difficulté. Aussi, quand sa tentative échoua, elle comprit que ses suppositions étaient justes : elle était prise au piège.

Elle aurait voulu retourner au rez-de-chaussé et quitter la propriété mais une voix lui souffla qu'on l'attendait et qu'elle ne sortirait pas par là. Sa seule et unique chance résidait dans le nombre de sorciers : un seul sorcier, elle pouvait s'en sortir sans problème. S'ils étaient trop nombreux, elle avait déjà perdu. Hermione refusa de se laisser aller au désespoir. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser tomber au sol et trembler en attendant que ses ennemis la dénichent. Non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il était également hors de question qu'elle ressasse son erreur. Si elle avait accepté d'en parler à Malefoy, si elle avait prévenu un autre Auror, où si elle avait simplement attendu que Williamson revienne, elle n'aurait pas été prise au piège, seule dans ce manoir, avec un nombre indéfini d'ennemis.

Les nerfs à vif, elle se décolla de la porte pour y poser son oreille. Pas un bruit. La Gryffondor ouvrit doucement la porte : le couloir était toujours plongé dans le noir. Grâce au faisceau de lumière de sa baguette, elle l'éclaira rapidement, assez pour constater qu'elle était seule. Ou qu'elle semblait l'être. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que toutes les bougies s'allumèrent brusquement et la brusque luminosité lui fit mal aux yeux. Cela détourna son attention une seconde de trop. Les yeux plissés, incapable de discerner plus que des silhouettes floues elle entendit une voix masculine lancer un Expelliarmus. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains, s'envolant loin d'elle et la laissant sans défense. Aussitôt, une autre voix prononça un Stupéfix. Juste avant que le sortilège ne la touche et qu'elle plonge dans le coma qu'il provoquait, elle perçut nettement une voix féminine, pleine d'ironie :

« La sang-de-bourbe est enfin parmi nous. »

Puis ce fut le néant.


	32. Chapter 32

**Shana** : Voila, tu vas savoir ce qui lui arrive (en partie, haha)  
 **Ravenclaw-Strega** : Je peux pas répondre à ta question, c'est expliqué vers la fin de la fanfic, au dénouement, je vais pas te spoiler !  
 **Sandra** : Je suis touchée d'être celle à qui tu dédies ton premier commentaire ! Vraiment ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, j'espère continuer à te faire rêver avec la suite !  
 **Xata** : Fin de la pub, le film reprend :P  
 **Deniz** : Promis je recommencerais plus (ou pas :P) !  
 **Milimagine** : La mère de Drago, j'en ai parlé vite fait au début de la fanfic, elle est morte peu avant qu'il revienne en Angleterre ! 

**•** **XXXII •**

Hermione se réveilla plusieurs fois – elle perdit le compte après le troisième réveil – et c'était chaque fois la même chose. Elle papillonnait des yeux pour s'habituer à la forte lumière qui emplissait la pièce, tentait de distinguer les détails, mais une force la poussait à se rendormir, ce qu'elle faisait inévitablement. Lors du deuxième ou troisième réveil, elle se demanda brièvement si on ne la droguait pas : mais cela n'avait guère d'importance, s'était-elle dit, et elle avait sombré à nouveau.

Quand elle réussit, pour la première fois, à émerger complètement de la brume qui lui obscurcissait les sens, elle se redressa et la tête lui tourna aussitôt. Décidant qu'il valait mieux rester allongée, elle s'habitua lentement à la lumière et observa le lieu où elle se trouvait. Aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un cachot. Elle était allongée sur un matelas posé à même le sol, il y avait un seau dans un coin et une grande grille comme quatrième mur. Aucune fenêtre ne perçait les murs, la lumière provenait de nombreuses bougies, disposées un peu partout, qui éclairaient très bien son minuscule cachot mais qui lui empêchait de voir au-delà des ombres, derrière la grille.

 _Malin, comme façon de faire._

Ne sachant pas si elle était seule ou non, elle se tourna légèrement, sans bruit, mais une douleur à l'arrière du crâne lui coupa le souffle. Doucement, elle tâta sa tête jusqu'à trouver une grosse bosse qui l'élançait douloureusement et elle étouffa un cri de douleur quand elle la touche. Comment s'était-elle fait cela ? Quelques brides de souvenirs lui revinrent alors, puis sa mémoire lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé : Jugson, sa révélation, le manoir, le piège... elle avait du se faire mal en tombant, sous le coup du stupéfix.

Hermione inspira profondément, cherchant à enterrer son anxiété et à garder son calme. Des sorciers l'avaient faite prisonnière, elle se trouvait sûrement dans un sous-sol caché du manoir, et la détenaient en leur pouvoir. Elle n'avait plus de baguette, ne savait pas combien ils étaient, qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils lui voulaient, même si elle penchait plutôt pour de mauvaises intentions. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle avait faim, donc cela devait faire au moins plusieurs heures. Impossible de savoir. Elle pria pour que Harry se rende compte qu'elle avait disparue, et remercia le ciel de l'avoir croisé dans les couloirs du Ministère. Sinon, il penserait qu'elle se trouvait toujours en Australie. Mais même après avoir constaté sa disparition, comme la trouverait-il ?

Malgré sa situation plus que précaire, elle ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, ne cria pas. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Ils n'entendraient aucune supplication de sa bouche, aucun cri. En se faisant cette promesse, elle constata avec accablement que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais se promit de s'y tenir aussi longtemps que possible.

Décidée à en savoir le plus possible, elle s'installa dans la même position qu'au réveil et fit semblant de dormir, les yeux fermés mais les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Si l'un de ses geôliers venait par ici, et qu'il parlait, elle l'entendrait et pourrait en tirer des informations.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir combien de minutes étaient passées. Elle laissait ses pensées divaguer et l'emporter là où elles voulaient, tout en se gardant de s'endormir. De toute façon, elle n'était pas fatiguée le moins du monde tant l'anxiété et l'adrénaline l'éveillaient.

Quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle retint un sursaut et se força à rester immobile, la respiration égale. Les pas se rapprochèrent puis se stoppèrent tandis qu'une voix masculine poussait un juron.

« Debout, abruti ! »

Il y eut un bruit de chute, un cri de douleur, puis une deuxième voix, celle d'un homme encore une fois, répondit à la première.

« Je faisais juste une petite sieste, elle ne risque pas de s'enfuir, sans baguette, coincée dans un cachot, fit-il, sarcastique.  
\- Hm. Elle dort encore ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel elle les entendit se rapprocher puis l'un des deux émit un grognement affirmatif.

« Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, sur la drogue. Deux jours qu'elle dort, gronda la première voix. »

Hermione se figea puis se força à rester détendue, du moins en apparence. Deux jours ? Sa gorge se serra. Ils avaient du lui donner à boire car elle ne ressentait aucune soif et même lui donner à manger, sinon son estomac protesterait plus que ça. Ainsi, ils voulaient la garder en état de se réveiller et de parler. Pour quoi faire ? Ils avaient besoin d'elle vivante, pour le moment. Son intuition lui soufflait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

« Bon, préviens-moi quand elle se réveillera. Ils sont impatients de pouvoir commencer. »

Des pas s'éloignèrent tandis que l'homme qui la surveillait tirait quelque chose, sûrement une chaise, pour se rapprocher de la grille. Elle entendait son souffle et sentait son regard peser sur elle. L'angoisse l'envahit tandis qu'elle gardait la même apparence : celle du femme endormie. Que voulaient-ils commencer ? Allaient-ils la torturer pour lui arracher des informations ? Et qui étaient-ils ? Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête et il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée réconfortante : en deux jours, Harry s'était sûrement rendu compte de sa disparition. Il finirait pas la trouver. Se rattachant à cette idée, elle se força à se rendormir pour échapper encore un peu plus à ses bourreaux, aidée par la drogue encore présente dans ses veines.

 *******

« Toujours pas de nouvelles ?  
\- Non... »

Harry soupira, inquiet et Ginny soupira à son tour. Ils se tenaient face à face, entrain de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il y avait trois jours, au milieu de l'après-midi, il avait croisé Hermione au Ministère. Sa meilleure amie était absente depuis une dizaine de jours, partie en Australie à cause de Malefoy, et ils avaient tous eu peur de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles pendant des mois, comme il y a trois ans. Alors, en la voyant à l'étage des Aurors, il en avait été plus que ravi. Il avait été chargé de s'occuper de Jugson et de le surveiller pendant ce début de procès, et la tâche l'avait occupé jusqu'à tard le soir.

Quand il était retourné à son bureau, Hermione n'était plus au Ministère. Il en avait déduit qu'elle était rentrée chez elle mais avait d'abord décidé de prévenir Ginny du retour de la brune. Puis ils s'étaient rendus chez elle. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là. Il y était retourné, seul le lendemain matin, puis l'après-midi et le soir, enfin, s'était décidé à forcer son entrée. L'appartement était aussi bien rangé que d'habitude, et rien n'indiquait qu'elle y était passé récemment. Ginny et lui avaient envoyé un hibou à ses parents pour savoir si elle était retournée en Australie, avaient transplané jusque chez Alec, malgré la répugnance qu'il leur inspirait, mais n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de la jeune femme.

Hier matin, après une nuit de recherches, il était allé trouver Williamson dans son bureau pour lui annoncer la disparition de l'Auror. Son chef avait pris cela très au sérieux : après tout, elle était sur une affaire délicate et Harry avait déjà fouillé tous les endroits où elle aurait pu se rendre. Mais au bout d'une journée, aucune piste n'avait été trouvée : ils n'avaient simplement aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait sa meilleure amie.

« Je dois y aller. »

Le brun embrassa sa future femme et transplana au Ministère. Il se rendit sans attendre dans le bureau de Williamson.

« Il y a du nouveau ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.  
\- Non, rien. Plusieurs sorciers l'ont vue sur l'aire de transplanage mais, comme elle n'a plus la Trace, il nous est impossible de savoir où elle est allée. »

Harry s'écroula, désespéré, sur le fauteuil.

« J'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité...  
\- Moi aussi, Harry. Il nous faut la trouver. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun tenant de trouver une nouvelle piste à partir des indices – très minces – qu'ils possédaient.

« Harry ? Il faudrait parler à Drago.  
\- Non. Hors de question.  
\- Ecoute. Je pense que, si Hermione voulait me voir, c'était parce qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose sur l'affaire dont elle s'occupe. Pour quelle autre raison serait-elle venue ici, si précipitamment ? Si elle avait voulu me parler de son poste, elle m'aurait au préalable envoyé un hibou. Comme je n'étais pas là, elle n'est pas entrée dans mon bureau. Pourtant, il s'est écoulé plusieurs minutes entre le moment où tu l'as vue et celui où elle a quitté le Ministère. Où était-elle susceptible d'aller à ce moment là ? Dans son bureau, où se trouvait Drago. De plus, si cela concerne vraiment leur affaire, il est le plus à même de nous aider. Et nous devrions lancer plus d'Aurors à sa recherche. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Il savait que Williamson avait raison mais l'idée de demander de l'aide à Malefoy le répugnait. Malgré tout, c'était la vie de sa meilleure amie qui était en jeu.

« Très bien, soupira-t-il. Je m'occupe de lui parler.  
\- Et moi d'envoyer d'autres équipes chercher sa trace. »

Avec un soupir de résignation, Harry quitta le bureau du chef des Aurors et s'arrêta devant celui que Hermione partageait avec le Serpentard. Il frappa un coup puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Le bureau de sa meilleure amie était vide et son cœur se serra. Mais il se détourna de cette vue pour planter son regard vert dans celui de Malefoy, assis à son bureau, un dossier ouvert devant lui.

Drago entendit quelqu'un entrer et releva précipitamment la tête. En voyant qu'il s'agissait de Potter, il referma le dossier d'un coup sec et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés, la visage exprimant clairement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir le Gryffondor.

« Malefoy, le salua froidement Harry.  
\- Potter. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta présence ? »

Harry ne releva pas le sarcasme présent dans la voix traînante du blond. Il avait une préoccupation beaucoup plus importante que cette querelle. La vie de sa meilleure amie était en jeu, il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec son vieil ennemi.

« Est-ce que tu as vu Hermione dans ce bureau, il y a trois jours ? Dans l'après-midi. »

Drago se pencha en avant, intéressé. Qu'était-il arrivé à Granger pour qu'il vienne lui demander des informations ?

« Peut-être. »

Harry sentit son sang faire un tour, bouillant. Il serra les poings et contint sa fureur. Cette misérable petite fouine jouait avec lui alors que sa meilleure amie était peut-être en danger.

« Mais encore ? »

Le Serpentard remarqua la colère naissante que son interlocuteur et jugea que l'affaire devait être importante. La Gryffondor était-elle en danger ? Il se convainquit qu'il n'en avait cure, mais l'inquiétude avait percé sa carapace. Se répétant qu'il faisait cela parce qu'il était Auror et qu'il était de son devoir de protéger les gens, et non parce qu'il tenait à Hermione, il relata à Harry sa brève rencontre avec la brune.

« J'étais assis ici quand Granger est entrée comme une furie, sans voir que j'étais là. Elle s'est jetée sur son bureau et en a sorti un dossier qu'elle a parcourut jusqu'à une page. Là, elle a poussé un cri et est repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
\- Quel était le dossier ? »

Malefoy attrapa la pochette posée sur son bureau, qu'il avait refermée à l'arrivée de Harry, et la lui tendit.

« Le compte rendu de l'affaire Jugson ?  
\- Je le relis depuis trois jours, mais je ne vois pas ce que Granger aurait pu trouver d'intéressant là-dedans. »

Harry sentit l'abattement le saisir. Williamson et lui pensaient que sa disparition avait un lien avec l'affaire dont elle s'occupait actuellement, et voilà que Malefoy lui apprenait qu'elle s'était ré-intéressée à Jugson. Cela n'avait aucun sens !

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La question était sortie avant que Malefoy ne puisse la retenir et Harry perçut très nettement l'inquiétude qui créait une tension chez le Serpentard. Il le jaugea d'un œil neuf, repensant à ce que lui rabâchaient Pansy et Blaise depuis deux semaines, et décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Le Malefoy qu'il connaissait à Poudlard n'en aurait rien eu à faire que Hermione disparaisse, il en aurait même été heureux.

« On n'a aucune nouvelle de Hermione depuis qu'elle a quitté votre bureau. On ne sait pas où elle est. »

À ces mots, le visage de Malefoy devint le parfait reflet de celui du Gryffondor. Le Serpentard sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui, balayant la colère qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de Hermione. Il avait beau la haïr pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, pour l'avoir trompé alors que cette relation était une première pour lui, il ne pouvait effacer les sentiments qu'il ressentait aussi facilement. Il avait beau les nier, les refouler au plus profond de lui-même, ils étaient bien présents. Certes, il avait une manière particulière de montrer qu'il pensait constamment à elle : il voulait qu'elle souffre parce qu'il avait souffert, il voulait qu'elle pense à lui comme lui ne cessait de penser à elle, il ne supportait pas qu'elle l'ignore parce que lui-même en était incapable. Malgré toute la mauvaise foi dont il pouvait faire preuve, les sentiments ne disparaissaient pas, et savoir qu'elle courrait peut-être un grave danger l'affolait.

Harry perçut tout cela, plus ou moins, et regarda le sorcier qui lui faisait face, songeur. Pansy avait peut-être raison, au final. Il y avait quelque chose, un quiproquo, qui avait mis à mal la relation de leur deux amis. L'un comme l'autre, fiers et orgueilleux, s'étaient renfermés sans vouloir aucune explication. Peut-être que Malefoy n'était pas le gros con qu'il pensait, que Ron pensait, que Hermione pensait. Peut-être y avait-il une explication. Ces pensées durèrent une petite seconde puis il se secoua. Peut-être, mais pour le moment, Hermione n'était plus là. Alors même si Malefoy se révélait être encore celui qu'il considérait comme un ami, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Malgré tout, il fut content de savoir qu'il pouvait de nouveau compter sur Drago et décida d'abandonner les vieilles rancœurs. Sa meilleure amie avait disparu, il fallait qu'ils mettent leurs forces en commun.

« Je vais relire le compte-rendu et tenter de trouver ce qui l'intéressait, lâcha finalement Malefoy, le regard lointain.  
\- Merci, Drago. »

Les yeux de Malefoy exprimaient un désarroi que seul pouvait ressentir quelqu'un de très attaché à Hermione. Il les releva pour regarder Harry, sans la moindre trace de mépris, et les dernières semaines de tensions entre les deux Aurors s'effacèrent. Refermant la porte derrière lui, le Gryffondor retourna au bureau de Williamson pour lui dire que Drago les aiderait désormais.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Elle se moque de nous, alors dépêche-toi. »

Hermione fut tirée de son sommeil par des voix qui se disputaient. Celle qui avait parlé, une femme, avait adopté un ton doucereux qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. La jeune femme entendit une clef tourner dans une serrure puis un bruit qu'elle identifia comme étant celui de la grille que l'on faisait glisser.

On venait la chercher. Elle garda les yeux ostensiblement fermés jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un homme lancer un sortilège. Elle quitta le matelas et fut projetée contre un des murs. L'impact chassa tout l'air de ses poumons et elle suffoqua quelques secondes, avant de réussir à inspirer. Sous le choc, elle ouvrit les yeux, cherchant à distinguer qui lui avait fait ça.

Un homme se tenait près de la grille ouverte, baguette en main. Elle ne le connaissait pas, son visage ne lui disait rien. Elle distinguait, derrière lui, dans la pénombre, une autre silhouette, avec visiblement des cheveux blonds, mais n'arrivait pas à voir quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Et bien voilà, elle est réveillée. Emmène là. »

Son ordre donné, elle tourna les talons et disparut. Hermione était retombée sur le sol, la douleur dans son dos lui brouillant la vue. Des cordes apparurent de la baguette du sorcier et la ligotèrent. Puis l'homme la fit de nouveau léviter et l'entraîna à sa suite.

L'humiliation de cette position était douloureuse mais elle se força à la chasser. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle essaya d'engranger le maximum de détails. Ils longeaient un couloir sombre, percé de plusieurs grilles semblables à la sienne. Puis les grilles disparurent et laissèrent place, sur le mur de gauche, à une seule et une unique porte en bois de laquelle s'échappait une aura inquiétante. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de plus l'étudier car son bourreau venait d'emprunter des escaliers en colimaçon, elle à sa suite. Elle ne put compter le nombre de marches mais calcula vingt secondes pour monter. Puis une porte s'ouvrit, un rai de lumière éclaira le couloir, on la fit pénétrer dans la pièce et la porte se referma. Elle remarqua qu'une bibliothèque se trouvait juste à côté de la porte, constata des éraflures sur le mur, et en déduisit que, en temps normal, la bibliothèque cachait cette porte secrète. La décoration ainsi que la vue lui indiquèrent qu'elle se trouvait toujours au manoir Jugson, à son plus grand soulagement. Si elle avait changé de lieu, personne n'aurait jamais pu la retrouver. Il lui restait au moins ce mince espoir.

On la laissa tomber au sol et elle se redressa tant bien que mal en position assise, malgré les liens qui lui maintenaient toujours les bras le long du corps. Recouverte de moquette, la pièce rectangulaire devait servir de salon de réception. Un grand canapé, plusieurs fauteuils, une table basse, tout cela avait été poussé pour ne laisser qu'un grand espace. Il n'y avait personne, hormis elle et l'homme qui la surveillait, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre porte, dans son dos, s'ouvre. Elle entendit le nouveau venu la contourner et, quand il se plaça face à elle, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

« Bien le bonjour, petite sang-de-bourbe, j'espère que ta sieste t'as été profitable. »

La femme la fixait, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de s'il s'agissait de Ingrid ou de Nadja, mais c'était assurément une des deux jumelles. Loin de l'attitude provocante et aguicheuse qu'elle avait au camp des Aurors à l'égard de Malefoy, elle semblait ici sûre d'elle, hautaine et dangereuse. Ses yeux fixaient la jeune femme, agenouillée devant elle, amusés. Elle se délectait d'avoir la Gryffondor en son pouvoir ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la brune.  
« Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va notre cher Drago Malefoy ? »

La Suédoise marchait de long en large, en face de Hermione, sans jamais la lâcher du regard. L'évocation de son ex petit-ami pétrifia la jeune femme et raviva la douleur. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de lui ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient proches ? La blonde répondit à sa question alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

« Je me demande si tu as couché avec lui. J'espère, au fond de moi, que non. Salir un sang aussi pur... Mais, en même temps, mourir sans avoir partagé son lit... c'est d'une tristesse. Alors dis moi, sang-de-bourbe, as-tu connu les mêmes délices que moi ? »

Hermione supporta son regard sans baisser les yeux, jusqu'à ce que la main de la sorcière claque douloureusement contre sa joue. Elle sentit le sang chaud couler à l'intérieur de sa joue mais releva néanmoins la tête. Malefoy avait couché avec une des deux jumelles, voire avec les deux. La trahison était cuisante. En plus de l'avoir trompée en lui cachant ses fiançailles, il avait partagé le lit de la Suédoise.

« Quand ? »

Ce fut la seule question qui perça les lèvres de la jeune femme. La blonde se rapprocha alors aussitôt, vivement intéressée.

« Le premier soir, au camp des Aurors. »

La réponse soulagea et blessa Hermione, tout à la fois. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir été complètement trompée, mais un goût amer envahit sa bouche. Le lendemain, il l'embrassait. Cela n'avait donc vraiment rien voulu dire pour lui. Le coup lui faisait mal mais elle s'interdit de verser la moindre larme et ne cilla pas. Pourtant, la sorcière avait remarqué que le sujet touchait la Gryffondor et elle ne se priva pas d'appuyer là où sa faisait mal.

« Oooooh, mais la petite sang-de-bourbe serait-elle triste ? Dis-moi, tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, quand même ? »

La Gryffondor baissa les yeux, une seconde, mais resta de marbre. Le mouvement de ses yeux suffit à la Suédoise. Elle éclata d'un grand rire, cruel et fier.

« Comment as-tu pu oser tomber amoureuse d'un sang-pur comme lui ? Comment as-tu pu croire que vous formeriez un couple ? Car tu y as cru, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne semblait pas au courant de leur histoire, et Hermione se garda bien de lui expliquer. Une chose était sûre et occupait tout son esprit. Elle avait été prise pour la dernière des idiotes par Malefoy. Une nouvelle idée germa, douloureuse. Faisait-il parti de ce groupe ? Était-il là, non loin, entrain de se rire d'elle ? Non. Son instinct lui imposa la réponse et l'empêcha d'en douter. Les sorciers qui la détenaient la voulaient, elle. Si Malefoy avait été avec eux, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'elle se serait retrouvée prisonnière ici. Non, il ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe, et cela la réconforta grandement. Une autre pensée lui vint. La Suédoise était en colère car il n'était pas là, il ne faisait pas partie du groupe. Cela permettrait-il à Hermione d'avoir le dessus ? Pourrait-elle exploiter cette faille ? Elle en doutait mais ne pu se retenir de provoquer la blonde.

« En attendant, je ne le vois nulle part. Où est-il ? »

La brune avait mis toute la provocation possible dans sa voix et vit immédiatement que cela avait marché. La Suédoise lui jeta un regard plein de haine puis tira sa baguette.

« Tu veux jouer, sang-de-bourbe, nous allons jouer. »

Le premier endoloris la laissa pantelante et haletante. Mais ce n'était que le début. Un autre suivit, puis un autre, et encore un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde le compte. La douleur était trop forte : chaque centimètre carré de peau lui envoyait une souffrance insupportable. Pourtant, elle ne cria pas. Au moins, la torture infligée par Bellatrix lui avait appris certaines choses. Plutôt que de se laisser aller à la torture, elle se renferma en elle-même, roula en boule le peu d'elle qu'elle parvint à conserver, se protégeant avec une seule et unique pensée qui lui apportait le réconfort dont elle avait besoin pour supporter les sortilèges : Drago n'était pas avec eux.


	33. Chapter 33

**•** **XXXIII •**

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle eut aussitôt envie de vomir. Elle les referma rapidement, ravalant la bile qui lui montait à la bouche. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, alors même qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Son crâne jouait une musique douloureuse, en accord avec les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient partout, dans chaque muscle. La torture avait été longue et il lui semblait se souvenir qu'elle s'était évanouie. Elle tenta de bouger un peu mais la souffrance irradia et lui arracha un gémissement. Mais le pire, c'était la douleur qui provenait de son ventre. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des coups de couteau de l'intérieur, sans relâche. Elle chercha à faire disparaître le déchirement, en inspirant lentement et en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, mais rien à faire. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit, elle se renferma sur elle-même, éloigna la douleur, et s'enfonça dans le sommeil.

L'envie de vomir la réveilla une nouvelle fois. Malgré les protestation de son corps, elle se plia en deux jusqu'au seau dans lequel elle cracha un peu de bile et beaucoup de sang. Sans se préoccuper de cet état de fait inquiétant, elle se traîna sur son matelas et referma les yeux.

Dans un état entre les songes et l'éveil, elle entendit des pas venir jusqu'à elle. Deux personnes se disputaient, et elle en tira un certain réconfort mesquin.

« Tu es allée trop loin ! grondait une voix masculine.  
\- Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, répliqua une femme.  
\- Peut-être, mais nous avons besoin d'elle en vie. Ne voulais-tu pas qu'elle constate elle-même la fin des moldus ? A quoi sera-t-elle bonne si tu la laisses à demi-morte à chaque fois !  
\- Serais-tu attiré par elle ?  
\- Ah ! fit l'homme, méprisant. Là n'est pas la question, Nadja, garde ta jalousie de femme pour toi. La prochaine fois, retiens tes pulsions où je me verrais obligé de te faire subir la même chose. »

La menace fonctionna puisque Nadja ne dit plus rien. Hermione sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, elle sentait presque son souffle lui chatouiller le cou.

« Hm. Il va falloir la réparer si nous voulons nous servir d'elle. »

Étonnement, savoir qu'on allait la soigner ne lui procura aucun réconfort. Elle pressentait qu'ils ne la guériraient que pour mieux la torturer ensuite. Inconscient de ce que pensait sa victime, l'homme murmura un sort que Hermione n'entendit pas et, aussitôt, la douleur s'atténua, notamment dans son bas-ventre, ce qui lui procura un immense soulagement. Elle avait toujours mal, mais plutôt comme après une trop longue séance de sport, quand on rentre courbaturé et plein de bleus.

« Emmène-là en haut. Et appelle moi quand elle sera réveillée. Je veux m'occuper d'elle moi-même. »

Le sous-entendu menaçant la fit frissonner intérieurement. Elle ne bougea pas, toujours à la limite du sommeil et sentit qu'on la faisait une nouvelle fois léviter. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, préférant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La brune émergea de cet état, allongée sur quelque chose de mille fois plus confortable que son pauvre matelas dans sa cellule. Si l'endroit où elle était allongée était plus moelleux, la douleur était toujours omniprésente, bien qu'atténuée par le sortilège de soin qu'on lui avait lancé. Elle ne voulait pas pas se réveiller car le réveil signifiait affronter ses bourreaux et une nouvelle séance comme celle qu'elle avait vécu ne la tentait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Les mots qu'elle avait entendus dans sa semi-inconscience lui revinrent en mémoire. Quelqu'un n'attendait qu'une chose : son réveil, pour pouvoir s'amuser à son tour.

Pourquoi elle ? La question lui trottait en tête mais la réponse aussi. Ces sorciers voulaient s'en prendre aux moldus et ils assimilaient les non-sorciers aux sorciers nés de parents moldus. Comme elle. À l'instar des Mangemorts, ils voulaient acquérir une certaine renommée, montrer au monde de quoi ils étaient capables et le convaincre du bien-fondé de leurs actions. Quel meilleur moyen, pour cela, que de tuer la sorcière née-moldue la plus célèbre d'Angleterre ? Hermione n'aimait pas se vanter et repenser à sa célébrité, encore moins à la manière dont elle l'avait acquise, mais si elle était honnête envers elle-même, elle devait bien l'avouer : avec Harry et Ron, ils étaient devenus de véritables stars. Six ans après, on les connaissait toujours autant et chacune de leurs importantes actions se retrouvaient dans le journal. Comme le mariage de Harry et Ginny. À cette idée, la brune poussa un petit gémissement de tristesse. Allait-elle pouvoir assister à leur mariage ? Quelqu'un devait la surveiller car elle sentit une présence bouger au moment où elle avait gémi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrait et des pas se pressaient vers elle. Elle garda résolument les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce qu'on la pousse et qu'elle tombe à terre. La chute ne fut pas très douloureuse mais elle ouvrit les yeux, par réflexe. Restés trop longtemps fermés, ils eurent du mal à s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce. Du peu qu'elle en voyait, c'était la même que celle où Nadja l'avait torturée. Une main l'attrapa par l'épaule et la redressa. Elle s'appuya contre ce qui lui semblait être un canapé, les yeux fixés devant elle, refusant de regarder ceux qui se tenaient là, opposant sa résistance farouche à la douleur qui menaçait de la submerger. Les ignorer était le seul pouvoir qu'elle détenait encore.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis l'un des sorciers présents entra dans son champ de vision. D'abord ses genoux puis, il se baissa, et son visage s'imposa à la brune. Elle s'étrangla en voyant ces cheveux châtains, ce visage si banal, ces yeux si inexpressifs... L'homme fut ravi de son petit effet. Il émit un petit rire avant de tendre la main vers la jeune femme, l'attraper par le menton et soulever son visage pour que leur regard se croisent enfin. Hermione ne cilla pas, refusant de baisser les yeux. Elle mit toute la fierté qu'elle avait encore à disposition et toute la provocation possibles dans son regard, mitraillant littéralement Jack des yeux.

« Hé bien, hé bien, tu as l'air contente de me revoir. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais cela ne l'affecta pas. Il leva les yeux, fit un geste de la main, et la Gryffondor compta deux personnes, au moins, qui quittaient la pièce.

« Enfin seuls, soupira l'Australien. »

Il se releva, comptant sûrement sur Hermione pour qu'elle le suive des yeux, mais elle n'en fit rien. Cependant, si elle pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre sa voix.

« Je pensais que ce serait plus simple de t'avoir, tu sais. D'abord au camps des Aurors, j'ai cru que tu céderais à mes avances. »

Il rit à nouveau, comme si ce souvenir était le plus agréable au monde.

« Mais non. Tu as également échappé à deux de nos membres, dans la forêt, et, par la suite, nous avons été trop occupés à chercher les objets que nous convoitions pour chercher à te faire tomber dans nos filets. Et puis, après tout, si nous n'avions pas le matériel nécessaire, à quoi bon ? »

Il lui racontait tout cela d'un ton badin, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'il lui relatait ses vacances. Plus il parlait, et plus le sang de la Gryffondor se figeait. Ils avaient prémédité cela depuis si longtemps. Trop longtemps pour qu'elle espère s'en sortir. Une autre pensée la plongea un peu plus dans le désespoir. Aucun des sorciers présents ne se cachaient. Elle n'avait clairement vu que Nadja et Jack, mais, de ceux qu'elle avait aperçu du coin de l'œil, aucun ne portait un quelconque masque. Ils se fichaient que la jeune femme les voient et sachent qui ils étaient. La seule explication était qu'ils ne comptaient pas la laisser en vie assez longtemps pour qu'elle raconte ça à quiconque.

« Et je t'ai croisée en Australie. J'ai cru que la chance jouait en ma faveur : nous avions obtenu ce que nous souhaitions mais nous ne pensions pas te tenir en notre pouvoir si tôt. Malheureusement, tu m'as planté dans ce bar avant que je n'aie le temps de te rendre docile. »

Il y avait une note plaintive dans sa voix, comme s'il regrettait vraiment toute cette histoire. Plus il parlait, et plus la jeune femme était persuadée qu'elle avait à faire à un psychopathe. Qui d'autre pouvait avoir ce genre de réaction ? Il se délectait de la souffrance qu'il inspirait à la brune.

« Mais tu es venue toi-même te jeter dans nos bras, et te voilà, ici, avec nous. »

Jack s'était de nouveau arrêté en face de Hermione et celle-ci finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Il arborait un large sourire, comme un enfant devant un cadeau. Le cadeau, c'était elle. Il se tut un long moment, comme s'il attendait une réaction de la brune. Celle-ci ne pipa mot et il eut presque l'air déçu.

« Tu dois te demander quel est notre but, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, Jack se leva, agacé.

« Oh, pitié, personne ne t'as lancé de silencio, tu n'as quand même pas perdu ta langue ? »

Elle le vit tirer sa baguette et observa son visage changer du tout au tout. De l'homme affable légèrement flippant, il avait pris un air cruel.

« Peut-être que ça t'aidera à retrouver la parole. »

L'endoloris la fit s'effondrer sur le sol recouvert de moquette. Pour se retenir de hurler, elle se mordit violemment les joues, et sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche. Elle mit toute sa concentration dans ce fait, se préoccupant uniquement du goût métallique procuré par le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche. La torture cessa, une main la redressa à nouveau, et Jack reprit la parole, de nouveau aimable, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione chassa les étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, retint un hoquet de douleur, refusant de montrer sa souffrance.

« Bien, tu as retrouvé la parole ? »

Elle hésita quelques secondes. Se taire ne la mènera à rien, à par à contenter sa fierté, qui ne lui était d'aucune aide actuellement. Parler lui permettrait d'en apprendre le plus possible et de retarder, peut-être, le moment où ils en auraient fini avec elle.

« Oui, lâcha-t-elle finalement. »

Jack afficha un grand sourire satisfait qui fit tressaillir Hermione plus que les cris ou les injures. Il était maître de lui-même, trop à son goût.

« Tu vois, Nadja, il suffit de se montrer poli et on obtient ce qu'on veut, lâcha-t-il. »

Il y eut un bruissement et la blonde apparut dans le champ de vision de la Gryffondor. Un rictus mauvais lui barrait le visage, mais elle n'osa pas s'opposer à celui qui dirigeait le groupe, selon toute apparence.

« Selwyn ! »

Jack s'était tourné vers la gauche, là où se trouvait une porte. Le nom éveilla quelque chose chez Hermione et elle parvint à mettre le doigt dessus : il s'agissait d'un ancien Mangemort que l'on n'avait jamais réussi à attraper. Ça ne rassura pas la jeune femme. Les Mangemorts étaient des sorciers cruels qui ne reculaient devant rien temps qu'ils avaient un maître pour les guider. Jack semblait être ce maître et Hermione révisa son jugement : il avait beau être banal, de visage, il était capable de s'animer et possédait alors une aura, un charisme qui devait lui conférer assez de pouvoir pour asseoir son autorité.

La porte s'ouvrit mais l'homme ne parla pas, attendant les ordres.

« Ramène moi les objets. »

Pas de « s'il te plaît » mais simplement une confiance inébranlable qui poussait l'autre à lui obéir. Il se passa de longues secondes avant que le sorcier ne revienne. Il déposa religieusement les objets au sol, entre Hermione et Jack. Ce dernier les contempla, extatique. Il y en avait trois. Pas besoin de beaucoup de calculs pour savoir qu'ils en avaient volé un dans chacune des boutiques dont ils avaient tué le propriétaire. Le premier était un chaudron noir, de taille moyenne, qui dégageait une aura inquiétante et, en contraste, une douce fumée enivrante. Il n'avait aucun signe distinctif, à première vue. Mais au bout de quelques secondes d'observation, Hermione se ravisa : sur tout le pourtour du haut du chaudron, il y avait des runes gravées. Grâce à l'option Étude des Runes qu'elle avait prise à Poudlard, la jeune femme fut à même d'en comprendre le sens. Et ce qu'elle comprenait lui fit froid dans le dos. Chaque rune était extrêmement maléfique : il y en avait pour la mort, pour la douleur, pour le chagrin... La jeune femme déglutit et passa à l'objet de gauche : une coupe translucide, finement ouvragée, qui semblait faite d'un seul et même bloc. Sa douceur contrastait avec le chaudron mais l'Auror su qu'elle ne devait pas s'y fier. Elle avait beau être attirante, elle était terriblement néfaste. Rien n'était inscrit sur celle-ci, sa surface était entièrement lisse. Le troisième et dernier objet était plus étrange. Il aurait pu s'agir d'une baguette si ça n'avait pas été aussi fin et légèrement tordu au bout. Sa couloir translucide correspondait assez bien à celle de la coupe. Ils formaient un lot étrange dont l'utilisation échappait toujours à la Gryffondor.

« Il nous a fallut tellement de temps pour les réunir... te rend tu comptes de ce qu'ils représentent ? »

Il s'adressait à Hermione, même s'il ne la regardait pas, concentré sur les objets.

« Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle, sarcastique. »

Jack eut un petit sourire indulgent tandis que Nadja serrait les poings, retenant manifestement sa colère pour ne pas subir celle de son chef. L'insolence de la Gryffondor la mettait hors d'elle mais elle se contint.

« Bien sur, bien sur, fit-il, d'un air compatissant. »

L'écart entre l'homme et la femme était saisissant mais c'était bel et bien la maîtrise et la tranquillité de Jack qui inquiétait le plus Hermione. Les accès de colère et de haine, elle pouvait les comprendre. Mais cette tranquille assurance, cette satisfaction à l'idée de faire le mal... Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

La douleur commençait à revenir, naissant dans son ventre et se propageant dans le reste de son corps. Elle se redressa un peu, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable qui lui permettrait d'avoir moins mal puis se força à ne pas penser à la souffrance qui irradiait dans son estomac. Il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour suivre la conversation avec Jack.

« Cet objet, commença l'Australien en lui montrant le chaudron noir, est essentiel pour la potion que nous souhaitons préparer. Sans lui, la préparation n'aura pas assez de force ni assez de portée. Les runes permettent d'insuffler une puissance énorme à la mixture que l'on prépare à l'intérieur. »

Il reposa délicatement le chaudron et attrapa la coupe.

« Celle-ci va de paire avec cela, expliqua-t-il en prenant l'objet que Hermione ne parvenait pas à identifier avec certitude. C'est une antenne qui permet de propager tout liquide versé dans cette coupe. La coupe elle-même agit comme un catalyseur et permet de cibler ceux que l'on vise. »

La Gryffondor sentit la sueur l'envahir. Ce qu'elle entendait ressemblait dangereusement à un plan terroriste, comme les moldus pouvaient en concevoir.

« Maintenant que nous avons tous les éléments en notre possession, le reste va aller très vite. Car la potion en elle-même n'est pas compliquée à préparer. Mais réunir ces trois objets ainsi que tous les ingrédients nécessaires a été dur... Trouver du sang de vampire nous a fait perdre cinq hommes. »

Il lui disait tout cela comme pour qu'elle mesure l'importance du sacrifice qu'ils avaient du commettre pour parvenir à leurs fins mais cela ne faisait qu'effrayer la brune un peu plus. Le sang de vampire n'était utilisé que dans de rares potions, toutes extrêmement néfastes.

Le sourire de Jack s'était élargit. Il arrivait à la partie la plus intéressante de l'histoire.

« Mais tu dois encore te demander quelle potion nous préparons ? »

Un petit silence ensuivit sa question et Hermione comprit qu'il attendait une réponse. Avalant sa salive, elle répondit.

« En effet.

Il s'agit d'une potion très ancienne, oubliée de tous, ou presque. Trouver sa recette n'a pas été chose aisée, fit-il avec un petit rire. Elle n'a plus de nom, ne nous reste que ses effets... C'est une potion de mort, tout simplement. Elle tue plus efficacement que n'importe quel sortilège, en moins d'une seconde, sans aucune possibilité de sauvetage. »

La jeune femme se figeait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« Mais cette potion n'est rien sans la coupe et l'antenne. Vois-tu, si nous versons la potion dans la coupe, dans laquelle l'antenne sera placée, et que nous y ajoutons une goutte de sang, un cheveux de quelqu'un, n'importe quoi qui contienne son ADN, la potion se diffusera pour toucher tous ceux qui possèdent le même. »

Le cœur de Hermione s'arrêta de battre. L'entreprise que Jack avait montée était mortelle et abominable. Il pouvait, grâce à une goutte de sang de quelqu'un, tuer toute sa famille. S'il prenait le cheveux d'un père, ses enfants, ses frères, ses sœurs, ses parents, ses oncles, tous mourraient à leur tour. La jeune femme eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il ne pouvait donc y avoir qu'une raison pour qu'elle soit ici...

« Heureusement, la potion de base ne touche que les moldus ou les nés-moldus. Tous ceux possédant du sang sorcier dans leurs veines seront épargnés, ce qui ne veut pas dire que leur parent moldu le sera, lui. »

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme, ses yeux brillants d'une passion destructrice.

« Enfin, enfin nous allons débarrasser le monde des moldus et de ceux qui se prétendent sorciers alors qu'ils n'en n'ont pas le sang. »

Il se recula puis se releva et Hermione du lever la tête pour continuer à la suivre des yeux.

« Comme toi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide. Avec un seul de tes cheveux, nous te tuerons, toi et tes parents. »

Le souffle lui manqua, sa vision se brouilla. Ses parents étaient en danger et elle ne pourrait rien pour les aider. Elle était à leur merci, sans aucun moyen de défense. La jeune femme cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de survivre depuis son premier réveil, déjà. Mais l'idée que ses parents allaient mourir, par sa faute, l'emplissait d'effroi. Elle ne pourrait pas les sauver, ne pourrait prévenir personne, ne pourrait pas empêcher Jack de lui prendre une goutte de sang ou une mèche de cheveux. Non, elle ne pouvait rien faire, et c'était bien le plus angoissant.

« Regarde, Nadja, la petite sang-de-bourbe a peur... Bien, j'en ai fini. Je te laisse t'amuser avec elle. Ne la tue pas, je veux qu'elle soit consciente quand on lui arrachera un cheveux pour la tuer, elle et sa famille. »

Puis il quitta la pièce. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le premier endoloris ne touche la brune. Elle n'avait aucun moyen pour se protéger et protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais elle ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de mourir humiliée, aussi retint-elle ses cris et subit la torture en silence, même si elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler sur son visage.


	34. Chapter 34

Je poste ce matin parce que je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire ce soir. Je pense que vous allez me détester, vu comment ce chapitre se termine xD

 **Deniz** : Je te dis, tu es la nouvelle Hermione Granger !  
 **Shana** : J'espère que la suite ne sera pas trop abominable... Même si j'ai l'impression que si xD Et pour le fait d'avoir couché avec Drago... c'est peut-être un mensonge, peut-être pas, qui sait  
 **Milimagine** : Je sais pas non plus, je m'en souviens plus xD A mon avis, le test de grossesse va s'avérer inutile ! Mais rien n'est perdu, jamais !  
 **Ravenclaw-Strega** : Ne m'en veut pas trop pour cette coupure là alors... 

**•** **XXXIV •**

La douleur, intense, immense, omniprésente. Des vagues de souffrance montaient de ses pieds pour s'écraser avec force dans son crâne, la laissant anéantie. Elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, pas la force d'avaler sa salive, pas la force de bouger. Elle ne sentait plus son corps comme d'habitude : il n'était plus qu'un amas de souffrance. Hermione ressentait avec acuité toutes ses plaies, ses bleus, tout ce qui lui faisait mal, mais n'arrivait pas à sentir le bout de ses doigts. Ses cuisses étaient collés l'une à l'autre et elle sentait qu'un liquide encore frais se trouvait entre elles-deux. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de sang, de son sang. La torture avait du cesser depuis peu pour qu'il ne soit pas encore séché. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de savoir si elle était gravement blessée ou non.

La brune passa du temps dans cette semi-conscience, incapable de savoir où elle était, si elle dormait ou non, si on lui parlait, si elle mangeait... Elle ne sut combien de temps passait, n'ayant aucun point de repère. Puis, un moment – peut-être un heure ou un jour plus tard – elle sentit la douleur s'atténuer, ses sens recouvrer leur fonction et compris qu'on la soignait, à nouveau. Les yeux fermés, elle pleura en silence, sachant que cela voulait dire sa mort prochaine.

On vint la chercher et on la traîna avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol, assez doux car, elle s'en souvint, il était recouvert de moquette. Là encore, on la laissa seule pendant un temps indéterminé puis on lui prodigua de nouveaux soins, on la nourrit et on la fit boire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse ouvrir et les yeux et reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Elle était seule dans le salon désormais familier de ses malheurs. Il faisait grand jour : les fenêtres, dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés, laissaient filtrer une faible lumière grise. Il pleuvait. Quelle triste ambiance pour le jour sa mort. Car, elle n'en doutait pas, on l'avait faite venir ici pour lui montrer les effets de la potion et pour qu'elle soit la première victime. S'ils avaient finis de préparer la potion, cela voulait dire qu'un jour au moins était passé. Hermione baissa les yeux pour contempler les dégâts qu'elle avait subi. Son blaser avait disparu, tout comme ses chaussures. Elle n'était vêtue que de son t-shirt et de son pantalon. L'un comme l'autre étaient sales, déchirés à certains endroits. Même si son pantalon était noir, elle voyait parfaitement deux larges cercles s'étendre à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Y mettant toutes ses forces, elle tendit la main et palpa. Elle sentit le sang séché sous ses mains et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de vomir. Continuant de toucher, elle ne sentit aucune plaie. Ce fut quand elle se plia un peu, tirant sur son ventre, que la douleur l'aveugla momentanément. Elle se laissa retomber, incapable de supporter le mal qui l'envahissait. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer les dégâts que son abdomen avait du subir pour laisser couler autant de sang. Ses mains étaient pleines de griffures et, sur chacune de ses paumes, quatre petites marques étaient encore à vif, résultat de ses ongles profondément enfoncés dans sa chair. Ses pieds n'étaient pas en meilleur état : plein de coupures, elle avait saigné du gros orteils et ça avait du s'infecter.

Hermione était dans un piètre état. Elle se laissa aller à l'inconscience et fut réveillée par des voix moqueuses. Ignorant ce qu'ils disaient, elle n'ouvrit les yeux que quand Jack le lui ordonna. Il la redressa et elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle n'était plus à une blessure près, mais elle refusait de pleurer, de supplier, de crier devant eux. Il y avait une dizaine de sorciers au moins mais elle se contenta de leur lancer un regard torve. A quoi bon retenir leur visage puisqu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Tout espoir de survie l'avait quitté, ne lui restait plus qu'un semblant de courage et de fierté qui lui interdisait de devenir un objet de moquerie pour ces mages noirs. Si elle devait mourir, elle le ferait dignement, il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre d'elle.

« Le grand jour est arrivé ! La potion est prête, tout est prêt ! Il ne nous manque plus que l'ingrédient principal. »

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire un signe, Nadja s'était avancée, une aiguille en main, et lui avait profondément piqué le bout de l'index. Jack, béat de bonheur, contempla la goutte de sang qui se formait à cet endroit.

« Nous y voilà enfin... »

Il adressa un grand sourire à Hermione, comme si elle partageait son excitation, puis attrapa une louche qu'il plongea dans la chaudron noir. Un liquide plus noir que les ténèbres en sortit et fut placé dans la coupe. Jack y planta l'antenne qui resta droite, miracle magique. La potion se mit à fumer. Ne lâchant pas Hermione des yeux, Jack lui attrapa la main et tendit son bras jusqu'à ce que l'index de la Gryffondor se place au-dessus de la coupe et qu'une goutte de sang y tombe, dessinant des motifs clairs dans la potion. La brune ferma les yeux. Elle ne les supplierait pas, ne dirait rien, mais refusait de voir sa fin. Elle adressa une dernière pensée à ses parents, les imaginant entrain de prendre le petit-déjeuner – si tant est qu'on soit le matin – sur leur belle terrasse, profitant du soleil qui leur annonçait une nouvelle journée, sans se douter le moins du monde que, à l'autre bout de la planète, leur fille allait leur apporter la mort. Ils n'auraient même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte, si ce que Jack avait dit était exact. Elle était, malgré tout, incapable de retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient en silence tandis que la mort s'approchait.

La situation lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Voici trois jours qu'il lisait et relisait le dossier que Hermione avait laissée sur son bureau espérant trouver la raison de sa disparition. C'était l'effervescence chez les Aurors : une des leurs avait disparue et il ne faisait maintenant aucun doute que ce n'était pas de son plein gré. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à ne donner aucune nouvelle, même à ses parents. Ils devaient la retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave.

Son impuissance lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Drago avait beau se mentir éhontément, affirmer qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione et qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée, il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, sa patience inexistante et il ne dormait plus la nuit. Le contrôle qu'il exerçait habituellement sur lui-même était tout simplement nul depuis trois jours.

Si l'on comptait les deux jours passés avant que Harry ne le prévienne, cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle avait disparue. Ils n'avaient aucune demande de rançon, aucun message les prévenant qu'ils détenaient une des figures du monde sorcier... rien. Et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Le blond laissa son poing s'abattre sur la page qu'il était entrain de lire. Il ne voyait pas en quoi la collection de robes de Jugson pourrait l'aider mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, aucun moyen de retrouver la Gryffondor.

Depuis qu'il était devenu son équipier, sa vie avait pris un tournant. Il avait accepté, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'être en couple avec quelqu'un, pour autre chose que pour la mettre dans son lit. Bien sûr, il adorait coucher avec Hermione, c'était mille fois mieux et plus fort que ce qu'il avait connu avec des centaines de filles. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, loin de là. Elle arrivait à l'apaiser, à le faire abandonner sa carapace et à apprécier l'instant présent. Elle l'aidait à être celui qu'il aurait été sans Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Sans son père.

Pourtant rien ne laissait présager cela. Il eut un rire amer en y repensant. Sa réaction quand elle avait appris qu'il serait son équipier resterait toujours dans sa mémoire. Il avait fallut du temps à la brune pour apprivoiser le Serpentard mais elle y était arrivée, contre toute attente. Qui aurait cru que les deux ennemis jurés finiraient en couple ? Ils devaient cela au camps des Aurors qui les avait rapprochés comme ils n'auraient jamais pu le faire seuls. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées là-bas les avaient forcé à s'entraider. Les créatures, les parcours, les duels contre d'autres sorc...

Malefoy releva la tête si vite qu'il grimaça de douleur. Il jura mais se contenta de passer une main sur sa nuque. Les yeux fixés sur la page faisant l'inventaire des robes de Jugson, il laissa son esprit tisser des liens. La situation lui apparut alors avec clarté et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il déboula dans le bureau de Williamson où se trouvait également Harry. Depuis cinq jours, celui-ci avait élu domicile dans cette pièce, ne la quittant que pour rentrer chez lui le soir, très tard, et revenait quelques heures après, le sommeil le fuyant lui-aussi.

« Je sais ce qu'avait trouvé Hermione. »

Les deux hommes se redressèrent et le fixèrent avec espoir, pendant qu'il faisait glisser le dossier devant eux.

« Lorsqu'on s'est rendus dans la deuxième boutique où il y avait eu un meurtre, expliqua-t-il en faisant au plus vite, ne s'attardant guère sur les détails, il y avait un sorcier qui nous observait, masqué et vêtu de noir. Sa robe ne comportait qu'un détail : une bande blanche sur le bas. D'autres témoignages nous ont confirmé que plusieurs sorciers vêtus ainsi avaient été vus. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ça jusqu'à ce que je fasse le rapprochement avec Jugson. Dans son manoir, on a retrouvé une dizaine de robes avec la même particularité. Et ce n'est pas tout. Au camps des Aurors, lors d'une épreuve, on a affronté ce qu'on a pris pour deux sorciers censés représenter des Mangemorts. Sauf que, je m'en souviens aujourd'hui, ils avaient également une bande blanche en bas de leur robe noire. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. »

Le silence suivit cette déclaration jusqu'à ce que Williamson le rompe.

« Il y a un lien, en effet. Je crois que votre théorie comme quoi nous avons à faire à un nouveau groupe de mages noirs est fondée. Il nous faut cependant..  
\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler, supplia Harry.  
\- La seule façon de savoir si nous avons raison, c'est de la retrouver, continua Drago.  
\- Je sais, acquiesça Williamson, jugeant lui aussi que la situation pouvait bien se passer de paperasse et de prudence. Mais cela ne nous dit pas où trouver Hermione.  
\- AU MANOIR DE JUGSON ! s'écrièrent Harry et Drago en même temps, après une seconde de silence. »

Williamson les observa un instant. Harry était à moitié debout sur son fauteuil, prêt à courir sauver sa meilleure amie, et la même tension habitait le Serpentard.

« Très bien, fit-il en masquant sa propre nervosité. Réunissez tous les Aurors. »

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus. Ils se précipitèrent hors du bureau et, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une foule d'Aurors traversait l'Atrium sous les regards étonnés des sorciers présents, pour se rendre à la zone de transplanage. Ceux qui avaient perquisitionné le manoir guidèrent leurs équipiers et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous au début du sentier qui menait à la demeure.

« Bien, une minute.  
\- Arnolphe, nous n'avons pas le...  
\- Harry, le coupa l'Auror. Si Hermione est bien là, elle est sûrement très entourée. Nous ne pouvons foncer tête baissée au risque de subir de lourdes pertes, dont Hermione. »

Le brun reconnut le bien fondé de cette décision mais avait du mal à contenir son impatience. Il voulait en finir, retrouver sa meilleure saine et sauve et faire payer à ceux qui l'avaient enlevée. Il en était persuadé : elle était là. La théorie de Malefoy était fondée et, de toute façon, ils n'avaient aucune autre piste. Elle devait être là.

Williamson commença donc à donner les ordres. Il fallait d'abord anéantir les défenses qui étaient mises en place. Ensuite, les sorciers connaissant le manoir transplaneraient à l'intérieur. Il fut décidé qu'ils transplaneraient dans une chambre secondaire, là où ils avaient peu de chance de rencontrer quelqu'un. Les autres Aurors pénétreraient par la porte d'entrée.

« Il est très important que, dès que vous aurez transplané, la première chose que vous fassiez est de remettre le sortilège anti-transplanage ainsi que le maléfice d'entrave. Tous ceux qui tenterons de transplaner se retrouveront ligotés et nous ne laisserons ainsi personne s'enfuir si... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais tout le monde la comprit. Rien ne leur garantissait qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un dans ce manoir. Mais c'était leur seule piste.

Quelques détails plus tard, ils se tinrent prêts. Harry et Drago attendaient que les défenses soient supprimées, baguettes en main, mâchoires serrées, chacun de leurs muscles tendus au possible. Ils ne s'étaient regardés qu'une seule fois depuis le départ, mais ce regard avait suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ils s'en remettraient à l'autre pour sauver Hermione et avaient de nouveau toute confiance l'un envers l'autre.

Ils entendirent le sifflement indiquant que les barrières étaient brisées et pénétrèrent aussitôt dans le parc, sans se soucier du décor les entourant. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et Malefoy en fut heureux : on les verrait moins à travers l'averse que s'il avait fait un grand soleil. Ils grimpèrent le perron au pas de course, s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, attendirent le second sifflement indiquant que les défenses étaient de nouveau effectives, puis Drago déverrouilla discrètement l'immense porte d'entrée.

Ils pénétrèrent à pas de loup dans le hall d'entrée circulaire. Il n'y avait pas un bruit mais plusieurs portes, ouvertes, donnaient sur des salles éclairées. Les Aurors qui avaient directement transplané à l'intérieur apparurent en haut de l'escalier et firent un geste pour indiquer qu'il n'y avait personne à l'étage. Williamson, en tête de file, pointa son doigt vers une des portes et leva quatre doigts. Ils hochèrent la tête. Leur chef avait aperçu des silhouettes derrière la quatrième fenêtre sur la droite. Les Aurors se séparèrent en deux : une moitié allant vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche pour neutraliser d'éventuels sorciers présents.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une première pièce luxueusement décorées mais vide. Par contre, ils entendaient des voix. Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de la porte qui leur faisait face. La pièce était semblable à celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et elle était tout aussi vide. Une porte, dans le mur opposée, était entrebâillée et laissait filtrer les voix.

Drago inspira longuement et évacua toute émotion. Il devait être concentré. Les yeux fixés sur la pièce qu'il voyait à peine, il suivit les Aurors qui s'y dirigeaient. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et un homme apparut. Il resta interdit quelques secondes qui lui furent fatales car Williamson en profita pour le stupéfixier. Son corps s'écroula au sol, dévoilant la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Les Aurors pénétrèrent immédiatement dans ce qui semblait être un salon, engageant le combat avec une quinzaine de sorciers présents. Drago se contentait de se protéger des rayons lumineux, cherchant Hermione. Quand il la vit, son cœur manqua un battement et il se précipita vers elle.

La Gryffondor avait envoyé une dernière pensée vers ses amis et ses parents qui allaient mourir par sa faute. Sa douleur était égale à sa tristesse. Elle se demanda fugacement si elle allait souffrir ou si sa mort serait rapide et indolore. Jack avait dit que cette potion tuait en moins d'une seconde. On n'avait pas le temps de souffrir, en moins d'une seconde, si ? Au final, cela lui était égal. La douleur qu'elle ressentait déjà ne pourrait pas être pire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux quand elle entendit des cris et des hommes lancer des sortilèges. Hermione eut le temps de voir des Aurors à gauche de la pièce avant que les sorciers qui l'avaient retenue prisonnière ne se lèvent pour riposter. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle donna un puissant coup de pied dans la coupe et la chaudron, renversant ainsi toute la potion qu'ils avaient préparée, sauvant sa vie et celle de ses parents, même si le geste la laissa presque inconsciente tant la douleur se réveilla.

« RAAAH. »

Le hurlement de rage lui fit tourner la tête. Nadja se tenait face à elle, les traits déformés par la haine.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, sang-de-bourbe. SECTUMSEMPRA. »

Hermione vit le trait rouge foncer vers elle et la propulser au sol. La douleur se superposa à celle qu'elle ressentait déjà du fait des multiples endoloris, mais, rapidement, elle s'atténua jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une légère douleur, sourde, éloignée d'elle. Tout lui semblait si loin, si peu important. Elle ne sentait plus le sang couler contre sa poitrine et teinter la moquette de rouge. Moquette qu'elle fixait, les yeux vides. Alors que sa vie fuyait en même temps que son sang, les poils crème de la moquette se superposèrent à ceux du tapis vert du manoir Malefoy sur lequel elle avait été torturée et elle se retrouva entre deux temps, deux moments où elle avait été torturée au point d'être brisée. Refusant la douleur, Hermione s'enfonça tout au fond d'elle et se roula en boule là où la souffrance ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, où elle ne ressentait plus rien, où on ne pourrait plus lui faire du mal. Elle se serra contre elle-même, comme si elle pourrait disparaître en se comprimant suffisamment et céda au sommeil tentateur qui l'appelait. La Gryffondor émit un dernier souhait : celui de ne pas faire de cauchemars, puis elle sombra.

« NOOOOOON ! »

Drago avait presque atteint Hermione, adossée contre un canapé, dans un état inquiétant, quand il avait vu Nadja lui lancer un sectumsempra. Il la stupéfixia, retenant son envie de lui faire connaître un sort bien pire, tout en plongent vers le corps de la brune.

« Non, non, non, Hermione ! »

Son cri était devenu une supplication. Il s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme qui se vidait de son sang.

« Ne meurt pas, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. »

Sa voix et ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes mais il gardait suffisamment de sang-froid pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Serrant sa baguette, il la plaça au-dessus des lésions de la jeune femme et entonna une incantation qui ressemblait plus à un chant, tout en remerciant mentalement son parrain décédé, Severus, pour lui avoir appris ce contre-sort.

La première fois qu'il lança le sortilège, le flux de sang diminua.

La seconde fois, les plaies se refermèrent.

La troisième fois, la plupart des cicatrices disparurent.

Mais Hermione garda les yeux clos.


	35. Chapter 35

**Lula** : Je sais pas du tout pourquoi elle apparaît plus avec les autres... Pourtant, quand je la cherche je la trouve bien =O En tout cas, tu vas avoir ta réponse pour le bébé =) !  
 **Yui1993** : Tu vas vite savoir si c'était ce que tu penses, ce liquide =( (100 000 mots déjà ? Mon dieu xD) Et merci pour la coquille ! J'ai corrigé mais je sais pas si ça va apparaître...  
 **Xana** : Promis promis, tu l'auras le happy end =D Mais il va encore falloir patienter et souffrir un petit peu !  
 **Marine.v.23** : Tu supposes bien oui, elle ne va pas mourir. Et pour le patronus... J'y avais pas pensé, à vrai dire =O C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu en envoyer un mais dans une situation pareille elle y a pas forcément pensé et puis dans tous les cas il y aurait pu y avoir une barrière magique qui aurait empêché le patronus de passer !  
 **Ines** : Ouiii, hpf valide bien moins vite les chapitres, du coup je crois que j'en ai presque 5 qui ne sont pas encore affichés là-bas =O C'est vrai, les fic pendant Poudlard te saoulent ? J'ai besoin de ton avis alors parce que je voulais en écrire une, quels sont les trucs qui te gavent le plus dans ce genre de fanfic et, au contraire, les éléments que tu aimes bien =O ? En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise autant *-*  
 **Deniz** : Mais non, faut pas me haïr =( De toute façon je suis sûre que tu vas m'aimer au prochain chapitre ! Sûre et certaine !  
 **Maxine3482** : Un prince sur son cheval blanc, c'est exactement ça !  
 **Ravenclaw-Strega** : Je me fais pardonner au prochain chapitre, promis ! Et n'hésite pas à me dire quand tu relèves certaines tournures maladroites ou quoique ce soit, que je corrige ou que j'y note pour ne plus y refaire :P  
 **Winlie-chan** : Mais non, je suis gentille, pfff =(  
 **Milimagine** : Ahah, je réagirais tellement comme toi si j'étais à ta place ! xD "Si elle meurt, je lis plus =(" Arnolphe ? Mdr xD Je sais pas, sur WikiHP Williamson n'a pas de prénom (parce que, oui, c'est un vrai Auror) et je trouvais que Arnolphe Williamson ça passait bien xDDD

 **•** **XXXV •**

 _« Deux flacons de potion régénérante !  
_ _\- Un baume cicatrisant !  
_ _\- Une potion anti-douleur !  
_ _\- Plus vite !  
_ _\- Son pouls est fuyant !  
_ _\- On la perd, dépêchez-vous ! »_

 _Le rire de Bellatrix résonnait dans la tête de Hermione. Allongée sur un tapis vert, elle tentait de retrouver son souffle et de calmer son cœur qui battait trop fort, trop vite. La douleur était intense mais elle pouvait encore le supporter. Ce n'était que le troisième endoloris, d'autres allaient venir, et elle avait déjà hurlé, incapable de se retenir._

 _Des pieds passèrent sous nez, écrasant le poil vert auquel elle se rattachait de toutes ses forces. Une main lui fit tourner la tête et elle vit Drago qui la fixait, hautain et narquois._

 _« J'espère que tu en veux encore, car j'ai bien envie de m'amuser. »_

 _Les larmes brouillèrent la vue de la brune mais n'atténuèrent pas la douleur qu'elle ressentit quand le sort de Malefoy la toucha. Un nouveau rire retentit, celui de Jack._

 _« A mon tour ! »_

 _Le tapis était devenu moquette, le vert était devenu crème. Avait-elle échappé à ses bourreaux ? La nouvelle vague de souffrance lui indiqua que non. Se réfugiant au plus profond d'elle-même, elle éclata en sanglot et poussa un cri, priant qu'on la laisse enfin en paix._

 _Hermione tournoyait dans un espace vide de toute repère. Elle ne ressentait rien, la douleur s'en était allée mais toutes les autres émotions également : plus de joie, plus de peine, plus d'amour, plus de haine... Elle ne ressentait rien, elle était vide de tout._

 _Son pied se posa brusquement sur quelque chose de dur : elle était sur une poutre posée au-dessus d'un gouffre. La douleur qui l'envahit quand elle toucha le bois de la pointe des pieds la fit s'envoler à nouveau._

 _« Il faut que vous sachiez...  
_ _\- Oui ?  
_ _\- Le bébé était mort depuis un jour au moins.  
_ _\- Le bébé ? »_

 _« Depuis quand ?  
_ _\- Trois semaines. »  
_

 _Hermione se tenait de nouveau sur la poutre. En-dessous d'elle, le vide, le néant. Elle fit un pas, puis deux sur la arête en bois et jeta un nouveau regard au gouffre qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Plus rien n'existerait là-bas, plus rien n'aurait d'importance. Avec une certaine quiétude, elle plongea._

 _« Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît... J'ai tant de choses à te dire, nous avons tant de choses à rattraper, tu ne peux pas mourir, tu dois te réveiller... S'il te plaît. »_

 _Non. Elle voulait dire que jamais elle ne se réveillerait, que là où elle était, personne ne lui faisait du mal. Au lieu de ça, elle s'éloigna de la voix suppliante pour retourner dans ce lieux où elle volait sans restriction._

 _« Mione... Tu as été une intello insupportable puis tu es devenue ma meilleure amie. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, enfin, c'est que nous croyions, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Je t'interdis de mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner. »_

 _Mais je ne vous abandonne pas. Rejoignez-moi, nous sommes bien mieux ici que là-bas. Viens._

 _« Toujours rien ?  
_ _\- Non.  
_ _\- Harry, est-ce qu'elle se réveillera un jour ?  
_ _\- Je l'espère, Gin'... »_

 _Un sanglot. Deux sanglots. Des larmes sur sa main._

 _« J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques, que je t'explique et qu'on se pardonne...Pour ça il faut que tu ouvres les yeux... Aller, ouvre tes yeux... »_

 _L'endroit, devenu familier, était une source de réconfort. Comme à son habitude, la brune volait au gré de ses envies, sans aucun repère pour la rappeler à la réalité. Il y avait la poutre là, loin au-dessus d'elle, seul élément pour lui rappeler où elle était, à savoir dans ce gouffre noir plein de réconfort._

 _Mais cette poutre ne faisait pas que lui dire où elle se trouvait, elle l'appelait. C'était comme un chant continu qui la fascinait et lui donnait envie de s'approcher. Le souvenir de la douleur ressentie quand elle avait touché la poutre l'empêchait de céder à cette envie. C'était de cet objet aussi que provenaient des voix qui, elle en était certaine, ne lui étaient pas inconnues, même si elle aurait été incapable de dire à qui elles appartenaient. Les entendre la réconfortait mais elle sentait qu'ils étaient tristes. Alors qu'elle était si bien, elle. Pas heureuse, pas joyeuse, non. Juste bien. Vidée de toute émotion, ce qui impliquait aussi bien la joie que la douleur. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement._

 _Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, elle ne put résister. Que lui en coûterait-il d'y aller ? Le pire qui pouvait arriver serait que la douleur la surprenne, impitoyable, mais elle pourrait toujours se jeter de nouveau dans le gouffre._

 _Elle s'approcha donc de la poutre, la dépassa, et la contempla d'en haut. Elle était déchirée. Une partie souhaitait poser le pied sur cet chose tangible, matérielle, l'autre partie souhaitait s'en éloigner au plus vite, continuer de voler loin de tous soucis. Se persuadant qu'elle pourrait toujours repartir si elle le désirait, elle posa le pied._

 _Soudain, tout autour d'elle se resserra, lui colla à la peau. Elle se débattit, hurla tandis que l'endroit se rétrécissait encore, lui faisait comme une seconde peau qui pénétra à l'intérieur de la première. Elle poussa un cri de douleur mêlé de surprise. L'air lui manqua. La jeune femme suffoquait, elle se débattit plus fort, cria, inspira, sans succès. Dans un dernier sursaut, elle ouvrit les yeux.  
_

La lumière l'aveugla mais elle garda les yeux ouverts. Elle se roula en boule et éclata en sanglots.

« Un médicomage, VITE ! »

Le cri ne la tira pas de ses larmes, au contraire. Le visage caché dans ses mains, elle fixait ses paumes, incapable d'arrêter les pleurs qui déchiraient l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
\- C'est le choc, monsieur, veuillez-vous éloigner.  
\- Mais...  
\- Monsieur Weasley, nous avons besoin d'espace, et elle aussi. Sortez. »

Une porte qui se ferme, des gens qui s'affairent autour d'elle, de nouveau la porte, puis le silence. Ses larmes se tarirent petit à petit et son angoisse disparut. Hermione laissa ses membres se décrisper et tourna la tête. Elle rencontra la visage d'un sorcier d'âge mur qui portait l'insigne reconnaissable des médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Granger. »

La jeune femme le fixa un instant puis fit un signe de la tête pour lui rendre son salut. Hermione Granger. Oui c'était bien elle. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement retourner là où elle pouvait voler et où elle ne ressentait rien ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste, si mal ?

« Je sais que vous êtes en état de choc, aussi ne vais-je pas vous embêter trop longtemps. Je tenais simplement à vous dire que je suis heureux de vous voir réveillée. Si vous avez le moindre problème, utilisez le bouton sur le côté de votre lit. »

Il se tut et Hermione s'humecta les lèvres puis ouvrit les lèvres. Les mots eurent du mal à sortir mais elle trouva la force d'articuler.

« Merci. »

Le médicomage s'illumina de l'intérieur, comme si elle était une miraculée, la salua et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Attendez ! Est-ce que... je peux rester seule ? »

Le sorcier acquiesça et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle s'enfonça dans les coussins qui se trouvaient dans son dos et ferma les yeux. Ron n'allait peut-être pas comprendre pourquoi elle refusait la présence de quiconque mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

Hermione ne fut prête à recevoir ses amis que le soir venu. Sa chambre était percée d'une grande fenêtre qui lui permettait de savoir approximativement quelle heure il était. Elle s'était réveillée au petit matin et avait mis la journée à se débarrasser de son horrible angoisse et de sa nervosité. Finalement, alors que le soleil se couchait, elle avait appelé le médicomage pour lui indiquer qu'elle acceptait de recevoir de la visite.

Tous ses amis étaient alors entrés, l'inquiétude et le soulagement peints sur leur visage. Williamson était également présent et posa son bouquet de fleur à côté des dizaines autres qui trônaient dans la pièce. Il s'approcha ensuite du lit de la brune et lui tendit un petit paquet.

« Il me semble me souvenir que ce sont tes préférés. »

La boîte contenait des chocolats d'une grande marque sorcière et la brune en eut l'eau à la bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci, chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle en avala un aussitôt et savoura la douceur du chocolat qui fondait dans sa bouche. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle rien mangé d'aussi bon, rien ressentit d'aussi doux pour que cela lui procure un tel plaisir ?

« Comment te sens-tu, Mione ? demanda finalement Harry.  
\- Reposée, répliqua-t-elle, prudente, en haussant les épaules. »

Quelques sourires fleurirent sur les visages jusque là préoccupés.

« Tu nous a fait tellement peur, souffla Ginny, ravalant un sanglot.  
\- Gin, je suis désolée...  
\- Mais de quoi, Hermione ? intervint Pansy. Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais nous sommes tous contents de te voir réveillée. »

La jeune femme remercia son amie d'un regard plein d'amitié. Ils discutèrent un moment et elle leur fut reconnaissants d'éviter son hospitalisation où la raison qui l'avait conduite ici. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier de sitôt mais préférait ne pas y penser pour aujourd'hui. Ils finirent par la quitter, à force d'embrassades et de larmes de joie, pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Williamson quitta la pièce le dernier, après lui avoir expliqué qu'il devait revenir demain.

« Hermione, je sais que ce sera difficile mais je vais devoir te demander un compte rendu... »

La brune déglutit mais hocha la tête.

« Alors faisons ce qui doit être fait. A demain.  
\- A demain, la salua-t-il, désolé. »

Ce soir là, Hermione mit du temps à s'endormir, ayant peur de ce qui l'attendait dans le sommeil, mais passa une nuit sans rêve ni cauchemar. Comme promis, Williamson revint le lendemain, accompagné de plusieurs Aurors. La brune sourit à Harry mais refusa de croiser le regard de Malefoy. Les trois autres Aurors semblaient troublés de l'état dans lequel ils trouvaient leur collègue.

« Bien. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé depuis... depuis que tu as disparue puis tu nous expliquera tout à ton tour. »

Williamson se lança donc dans le récit de ce qu'ils avaient vécus. La jeune femme cilla en apprenant que Drago était le responsable de son sauvetage mais, aussi ingrat que cela puisse paraître, elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé le remercier, l'embrasser, se pelotonner dans ses bras. Mais à moins que, pendant son absence, son mariage avec Colombe se soit révélé être une farce gigantesque, elle ne pouvait pas et ne pourrait plus jamais espérer cela. Elle tiqua à nouveau en apprenant qu'il l'avait empêchée de se vider de son sang et encore une fois quand Williamson lui appris que tout cela s'était passé il y a onze jours.

« J'ai été dans le coma tout ce temps ? souffla-t-elle. »

Ce fut Harry qui lui confirma cela.

« Si tu sens que c'est trop dur, Hermione, nous pouvons faire une pause, d'accord ? dit enfin Williamson pour l'inviter à donner sa version des faits. »

La brune hocha la tête et inspira longuement. Le regard fixé devant elle, dans le vide, elle se lança dans son récit, commençant par l'après-midi où elle avait rencontré Jack en Australie. Elle expliqua comment le lien s'était fait, son retour en Angleterre, l'absence de Williamson qui l'avait poussée à se rendre seule sur place ainsi que le piège dont elle avait été victime. Elle assura son chef qu'elle savait avoir commis une faute impardonnable en ne prévenant personne mais avait été prise dans la folie de sa découverte. Puis elle relata, d'une voix toujours aussi neutre, son enfermement ainsi que toutes les conversations, mot à mot. Elle ne vit pas que Drago se renfrognait quand elle annonça que Nadja lui avait dit avoir couché avec lui et ne le vit pas plus se rembrunir au fur et à mesure de son récit, croisant les bras, comme si cela pouvait le protéger de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Elle ne vit pas non plus tous ses collègues serrer les poings et se retenir de s'outrer devant ce qu'elle avait subit.

« J'ai renversé la potion en voyant ce qu'il se passait et c'est à ce moment là que Nadja m'a lancé le sectumsempra. Puis ça a été le néant. »

Il y eut un moment de silence atterré puis Williamson reprit la parole.

« Nous avons pu arrêter tous les protagonistes de cette affaire. Ils ont tout avoué et seront bientôt jugés puis envoyés à Azkaban. Tu as.. sauvé le monde, si je puis dire, Hermione. Ils auraient faits de grands dégâts avec cette potion. »

La jeune femme accepta le remerciement. Williamson congédia les Aurors. Harry refusa de partir et, même si elle ne le vit pas, Malefoy rechigna à quitter la pièce mais un regard du brun l'incita à obéir.

« Rétablis-toi bien, Hermione. Tu as encore un mois de congé minimum. N'hésite pas à prendre plus, si besoin. »

Sur ce, son chef la laissa avec son meilleur ami. Il avait à peine quitté la pièce que Ginny et Ron entraient.

« Je suis contente que vous soyez là, commença Hermione, en même temps que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, je vous aime, si vous savez. »

Elle éclata en sanglots incontrôlables et ses trois amis se précipitèrent. Ils firent un gigantesque câlin à eux quatre, redonnant le sourire à leur amie.

« Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ?  
\- Pas avant quatre jours. Il est hors de question que tu sortes avant !  
\- Mais...  
\- Pas de mais, Mione, ordonna Ginny. Tu te reposes, un point c'est tout.  
\- Je peux me reposer chez moi, marmonna la brune. »

Ils se jetèrent tous un petit regard puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Ça fait du bien de te retrouver, Mione, avoua Ron. Est-ce que tu as vu M...  
\- RONALD ! gronda Ginny.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pas maintenant. Laisse Hermione en paix. »

Le roux voulut répliquer mais le regard de sa sœur l'en dissuada. Les sourcils froncés, Hermione les interrogea du regard mais Ginny balaya sa question informulée d'un geste de la main.

« Rien,on en parlera plus tard, tu dois te reposer.  
\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis inconsciente.  
\- Williamson t'as déjà tout expliqué, fit Harry.  
\- Non je ne parle pas de ça, je... »

La jeune femme hésita un instant. Ce qu'elle avait entendu quand elle était dans le coma restait flou, très flou, entrecoupé de moments de pur délire. Néanmoins, elle se jeta à l'eau.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de bébé ? »

La question laissa ses trois amis stupéfaits, puis ils se ressaisirent et se regardèrent, gênés.

« Mione, ce n'est peut-être pas...  
\- Harry, le coupa-t-elle, ferme.  
\- D'accord... »

Le brun regard sa future femme et son meilleur ami puis se lança.

« Quand tu as été... euh, kidnappée par les mages noirs, tu étais enceinte. Tu as perdu le bébé suite aux tortures de Nadja. »

La nouvelle surprit Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte. Étonnement, l'annonce la laissa de marbre. Le fait de ne pas avoir eu conscience de son état lui permettait de ne pas ressentir la tristesse suite à la perte d'un bébé. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Elle avait suffisamment souffert pour une vie entière.

« Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Selon les médicomages, cela faisait trois semaines. »

La brune calcula rapidement dans sa tête avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Mais, quelque soit le résultat, l'enfant avait été d'un homme dont elle ne voulait pas ou qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Triste avenir pour un bébé.

« D'accord... »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire. La Gryffondor avait l'impression qu'on l'avait anesthésiée et que toutes les émotions la touchaient différemment, comme si elle était enveloppée dans un cocon protecteur.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Mione ?  
\- Oui, Gin. Je... j'ai peut-être perdu un bébé, mais je ne savais même pas que j'étais enceinte, alors je n'ai perdu aucun espoir ou aucun rêve d'avenir. Et puis, continua-t-elle avec un rire amer, pour le père qu'il aurait eu, je préfère encore qu'il ne voie pas le jour. »

Elle ne vit pas ses trois amis se lancer un long regard, occupée à analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait été enceinte, un bébé était entrain de grandir en elle mais elle l'avait perdu. Hermione savait qu'elle n'en était pas immensément triste. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de se créer un avenir avec cet enfant. La perte aurait été plus douloureuse si elle l'avait perdu après en avoir eu conscience. Et puis, était-elle capable d'être mère ? Cette question fit ressurgir une angoisse mal contenue et elle préféra ne plus y penser, retranchant les faits derrière une barrière de logique : elle n'était plus enceinte, pourquoi ajouter une nouvelle torture à celles déjà subies en se demandant comment aurait été cet enfant ?

« J'aimerais me reposer, soupira-t-elle finalement. »

Ses amis obtempérèrent et quittèrent la chambre après l'avoir embrassée chacun leur tour et lui avoir promis qu'ils reviendraient en début de soirée. Ginny avait eut l'excellente idée de lui apporter plusieurs livres et elle passa son après-midi entre sommeil et lecture, refusant surtout de penser à ces dernières semaines. Elle fut tirée de sa solitude par un invité surprise en plein milieu d'après-midi.


	36. Chapter 36

**Lula** : Ne t'en fais pas, la suite est là !  
 **Maxine3482** : Alors Drago, pas Drago... ;)

 **•** **XXXVI •**

Malefoy repoussa les papiers qui encombraient son bureau d'un geste agacé. Il avait du travail par-dessus la tête avec la récente arrestation de tous ces mages noirs. Il fallait les interroger, recouper les faits, noter scrupuleusement les aveux, perquisitionner tous les lieux où ils vivaient, répertorier leurs objets, préparer les procès, mais le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ses pensées volant toujours pour rejoindre Hermione.

Le contre-sort avait refermé les plaies causées par le Sectumsempra et ses cicatrices avaient disparues mais elle ne s'était pas réveillée pour autant. Avait-elle perdu trop de sang ? Sûrement. Drago et Harry avaient immédiatement transplané à Sainte-Mangouste avec la jeune femme, laissant leurs collègues s'occuper des mages noirs. Les médicomages n'avaient pas été très confiants à l'arrivée de la Gryffondor mais ils avaient réussi à la stabiliser. Même si elle était dans le coma, elle était en vie.

Il était allé la voir tous les jours, passant plusieurs heures à son chevet, lui parlant, lui demandant de se réveiller ou observant un silence affligé quand le reste de ses amis étaient présents avec lui. Oh, il ne lui avait rien pardonné, loin de là. La colère bouillonnait toujours en lui dès qu'il repensait au bras d'Alec posé sur son épaule et qu'il imaginait ce qui s'était ensuivi alors. Mais la voir si proche de la mort avait réveillé les sentiments qu'il avait cherché à cacher à tout le monde et à lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'attachement qui le liait à la brune. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était prêt à laisser sa fierté de côté pour lui parler. Si elle faisait le premier pas ou si elle montrait le moindre signe lui prouvant qu'elle aussi souhaitait discuter.

Le récit, ce matin, de ce qui lui était arrivé avait réveillé une froide colère en lui mais il n'en avait rien montré, gardant son masque impassible. En réalité, il aurait aimé faire subir la même chose aux bourreaux de Hermione.

N'y tenant plus, il rangea ses affaires et quitta le Ministère. Il mit un moment avant d'atteindre Sainte-Mangouste, tenaillé par l'angoisse. Il ne savait comment il allait pouvoir aborder la brune qui semblait lui en vouloir autant que lui lui en voulait. Il arriva dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre chargé d'un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Pansy le lui avait ordonné : s'il se présentait au chevet de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle était réveillée, il devait lui amener le plus gros bouquet de roses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Lui trouvait cela passablement ridicule mais il savait qu'il valait mieux obéir à sa meilleure amie.

La porte de la chambre de Hermione était entrouverte et il y jeta un coup d'œil avant d'entrer. Il s'arrêta net, voyant une silhouette assise sur le lit de Hermione, lui tournant le dos. N'écoutant pas la bienséance qui aurait voulu qu'il se retire, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter, maîtrisant la colère qui montait face à ce catogan brun.

« J'ai appris par les journaux ce qu'il t'étais arrivé...  
\- Par les journaux ? s'étrangla Hermione.  
\- Oui, ils ont fait grand cas de ton histoire. »

La jeune femme poussa un petit gémissement désespéré. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, que les journaux s'intéressent à ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir oublier le passé si on lui posait des questions dessus pendant des semaines. Or, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait : oublier. Elle ne voulait pas se complaire dans la douleur, ressasser les tortures et se vautrer là-dedans. Non, elle voulait sortir la tête de l'eau, laisser cela derrière elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple passage de sa vie d'Auror. Elle savait qu'il existait des risques et les avait acceptés. Mais elle était en vie, en bonne santé et voulait juste passer à autre chose.

« J'étais si inquiet...  
\- Mais je vais bien, Alec.  
\- Oui, mais... le bébé... »

Hermione se figea et, derrière la porte, Malefoy en fit de même.

« Le bébé, il n'y a plus de bébé, il ne sert à rien de revenir là-dessus, fit-elle, fermement.  
\- D'accord. Mais... tu ne voudrais pas en avoir un, pour de vrai ? »

La proposition d'Alec laissa la brune la bouche ouverte, stupéfaite.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago se retint d'exploser. À quoi bon pénétrer dans la pièce pour hurler sa haine si c'était pour paraître ridicule. Ridicule, il l'était. Avec un regard méprisant, il jeta le bouquet dans le couloir, serrant la main, dans sa poche, autour de la petite boîte noire qu'elle contenait, et quitta l'hôpital à grand pas. Il marcha de longues heures dans Londres, ne sachant pas où aller, la colère ne le quittant pas, le collant comme une seconde peau.

Pourquoi avait-il laissé l'espoir s'insinuer, une nouvelle fois ? Être trompé une première ne lui avait pas suffit, il fallait qu'il retende à nouveau la baguette pour se faire battre. Il se méprisait pour avoir été si faible envers ses sentiments, il exécrait le Bannerman et ses paroles mielleuses et il détestait Hermione qui occupait malgré tout toutes ses pensées. Que ce soit parce qu'il était énervé ou parce qu'il espérait une amélioration dans leur relation, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à elle.

Pourtant, il le fallait. Un Malefoy ne laissait jamais le ridicule ternir son image et Drago était un Malefoy. Il fallait que l'emprise de cette satanée Gryffondor sur lui cesse.

De son côté, Hermione resta de longues secondes interdites. Son cerveau avait complètement cessé de fonctionner quand Alec lui avait fait cette proposition. Elle fut seulement capable de bégayer.

« Un... un bébé...  
\- Oui, Hermione. Notre bébé.  
\- Je... Un... »

Alors elle éclata de rire. Son fou rire dura de longues minutes durant lesquelles elle pleura de rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Alec la regarda, inquiet quant à son état. La brune finit par se calmer, les grands éclats de rire se transformant en hoquets retenus qui laissèrent place à un sourire réprimé.

Hermione fixa le Bannerman comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne fallait pas trop qu'elle pense à la proposition qu'il lui avait faite, d'un air si sérieux, comme s'il y croyait vraiment, sinon elle allait se remettre à rire. Voyant qu'il la fixait, dans l'attente d'une réponse, elle poussa un petit soupir et fut claire.

« Alec, nous ne sommes pas en couple, nous ne le serrons plus jamais. Il est hors de question que j'ai un enfant de toi.  
\- Mais je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné...  
\- Cela ne voulait pas dire que je voulais être avec toi. »

Elle inspira et décida d'être franche, malgré le fait qu'elle allait sûrement passer pour la plus horrible des femmes. Il y avait eu trop de non-dits dans sa vie ces derniers temps, il fallait les éliminer et recommencer sur des bases plus saines.

« J'allais mal, j'avais besoin de réconfort, tu étais là. Mais je ne t'aime pas, et je ne veux pas d'enfant de toi. »

Dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur la soulagea intensément même si Alec était entrain de se changer en pierre.

« Tu aimes l'autre blond, c'est ça ? Ce Malefoy ? »

La brune se figea et lui retourna un regard chargé de colère.

« Ça ne te concerne plus. Va-t-en, maintenant. »

Le jeune homme semblait hésiter. Dans une dernière tentative, il passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Hermione, nous deux, on pourrait... »

Avec un éclair de lucidité, la brune comprit pourquoi Alec tenait tant à elle, subitement.

« Je suis redevenue une héroïne, c'est ça qui t'intéresse, souffla-t-elle, sidérée. C'est ce que les médias vont dire de moi, ils vont s'intéresser à ma vie et donc à la tienne, si je suis avec toi. Et ne parlons pas d'un enfant. Tu me dégoûtes. Va-t-en. »

Son ton était sans appel. Alec le sentit car il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus. Elle soupira et s'enfonça profondément dans ses coussins comme pour disparaître. Elle se plongea de nouveau dans la lecture pour éviter de penser à tout ce qui partait à la dérive dans sa vie en ce moment et n'en sortit que quand ses amis arrivèrent. Pansy et Blaise étaient également là et elle accueillit l'étreinte de la blonde et les piques du Serpentard avec joie.

« Comment tu vas ? demande Pansy, inquiète.  
\- Je vais bien mieux, la rassura la brune.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Les cernes ne sont pas très à la mode pourtant, et le teint blafard des Inferis conviendrait plutôt à un cadavre, lâcha Blaise. »

Pansy le frappa à l'arrière du crâne mais Hermione émit un petit rire. Le Serpentard avait le don pour montrer la vérité sous un jour tout à fait risible.

« Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle.  
\- Et heureusement ! Il reste encore plein de choses à faire pour le mariage et...  
\- Pansy ! s'écria Ron. C'est moi qui doit prendre des cours de savoir vivre mais c'est toi qui lui parle d'un sujet sérieux alors qu'elle sort du coma.  
\- Le mariage ! s'exclama Hermione en même temps, n'écoutant pas ce que le roux disait. »

Elle fixa tour à tour Harry et Ginny, effondrée.

« Mais quelle amie je fais, fit-elle, abattue. Je vous ai laissé tomber parce que ma rupture était trop douloureuse sans penser que j'étais censée prendre part aux préparatifs... Je suis la pire demoiselle d'honneur au monde. »

Ron jeta un regard noir à sa dulcinée pour confirmer ses propos et celle-ci lui tira la langue dans un geste très mature.

« Mione, ce n'est pas ta faute... commença Ginny.  
\- Si, un peu quand même, la coupa-t-elle.  
\- Non. Je ne dis pas que tu as bien fait de partir en Australie, loin de là. Fuir tes problèmes ne t'aidera pas à les résoudre. Mais je comprenais ton besoin de t'éloigner. Et la suite des événements n'est pas de ton fait, alors cesse de t'accabler de reproches. Tu sors dans peu de temps de l'hôpital, tu auras tout le temps de te rattraper. »

Son sourire malicieux tira sa meilleure amie de son accablement.

« Promis je vais me rattraper ! Ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille sera inoubliable !  
\- Hé, je suis là ! s'exclama Harry. Fais attention à toi, Hermione. »

Le sourire faussement innocent de sa meilleure amie lui tira finalement un sourire. Il constatait qu'elle allait très bien, beaucoup mieux, en tout cas, que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient tous après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

« Tu as pu parler avec Drago ? demanda finalement Blaise avec prudence. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Non. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je lui enverrais une boîte de chocolats – périmés – pour le remercier d'avoir trouvé où j'étais et puis voilà. Je ne compte plus lui parler de toute ma vie.  
\- Hermione ! se récria Ron.  
\- D'accord, d'accord, ils ne seront pas périmés ! Je plaisantais, souligna-t-elle. »

Visiblement, ce n'était pas ça qui avait indigné son ami puisqu'il jeta un regard à Pansy puis à Blaise.

« Hermione, tu devrais lui par...  
\- Non, le coupa-t-elle, catégorique.  
\- Mais, Mione, il est resté tous l...  
\- Toi aussi, s'exclama-t-elle, atterrée en voyant Harry prendre sa défense.  
\- Je...  
\- Ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas restée dix jours dans le coma mais dix ans. Je ne veux pas parler à Malefoy, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est celui à qui je dois d'être encore en vie que je lui pardonne. S'il n'avait pas... vous voyez, j'y serais sûrement allée avec mon équipier et je n'aurais peut-être pas subit des jours de tortures. »

Sa voix était devenue plus aiguë sur la fin avant de se briser sur le mot « tortures ». Les sorciers qui lui faisaient face se jetèrent des regards en biais, désolés. Ils auraient du savoir que Hermione ne serait pas assez remise pour aborder ce sujet mais ils s'en voulaient également d'avoir gâché leur seule chance.

De son côté, Hermione regrettait déjà ses paroles. Elle ne tenait pas le Serpentard responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, loin de là. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler et voulait que ses amis le comprennent.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mais il est bien le fautif dans notre « relation ». Alors maintenant, n'en parlons plus, s'il vous plaît. »

Ses amis acquiescèrent. Hermione devait déjà se remettre de son séjour au manoir de Jugson, elle n'avait pas besoin de remettre son histoire avec Malefoy sur le tapis. Ils le comprirent et n'insistèrent pas mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

« Quelqu'un est venu te voir cet après-midi ? demanda Ginny, pour changer de sujet. »

La brune devint subitement rouge.

« Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle prudemment.  
\- Il y a un immense bouquet de roses rouges devant ta porte. »

 _Alec m'avait apporté des roses ? Pourquoi ne me les a-t-il pas données ?_

« Euh non, je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu ne sais pas si quelqu'un est venu te voir ? questionna Ginny, subitement soupçonneuse, sous l'œil attentif de leurs amis.  
\- Non, je ne sais pas de qui sont les roses.  
\- Tu as reçu la visite de qui ?

\- Hermione, fit-elle, doucereuse.  
\- D'accord ! De Alec. »

Ses trois meilleurs amis la fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Blaise fixait le tout d'un air interrogateur tandis que Pansy croisait les bras, les sourcils froncés, signe annonciateur de colère. La blonde avait eu le droit à l'histoire détaillée de la relation entre Hermione et Alec et ce jeune homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Pourquoi ? s'écria Harry, outré.  
\- Il... hésita Hermione, il est venu voir si j'allais bien et si je n'étais pas trop affectée par la perte du bébé.  
\- En quoi ça le concerne, grogna Ron. »

Hermione rougit un peu plus et Ginny s'avança, plus suspicieuse encore.

« Hermione ? »

Quand sa meilleure amie utilisait son prénom en entier ce n'était jamais bon signe et la brune savait qu'elle finirait par lui dire la vérité un jour ou l'autre. Baissant les yeux, elle se lança à l'eau.

« Bon, avant tout, je pense qu'il faisait ça juste parce que les médias parlent de moi et qu'il ne veut qu'une chose : qu'on parle de lui, expliqua-t-elle à toute vitesse. Mais, hem... il voulait me proposer d'avoir un autre enfant, avec lui. »

Elle releva les yeux pour voir l'air sidéré de ses amis. La brune avait l'impression d'être une enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité : elle avait fait une énorme connerie en couchant avec Alec, elle le savait. Mais là, elle devait affronter ce qui s'apparentait à quatre parents bien décidés à lui faire cracher la vérité et à la réprimander vertement. Pouvait-elle compter sur Zabini ? Un petit coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il restait simple spectateur de la scène.

« Un « autre » enfant ? releva Pansy et Hermione lui jeta un regard noir car elle avait trop souvent tendance à relever les détails qu'elle préférait cacher.  
\- Il pensait que l'enfant que j'ai perdu était de lui, avoua-t-elle finalement.  
\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Ginny, impérieuse.  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi pensait-il que l'enfant était de lui ? Tu n'es plus avec lui depuis deux mois. Alors je répète ma question : pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était froide et, dans ces moments-là, Hermione avait l'impression de se tenir devant Molly Weasley. Et on ne pouvait pas mentir à Molly. Elle marmonna une réponse mais Ginny se pencha.

« Je n'ai pas entendu. »

La brune pris une grande inspiration et, refusant de croiser le regard de ses amis, lâcha la bombe.

« Le soir du jour où j'ai appris le mariage de Malefoy, j'ai couché avec lui. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Blaise le rompe.

« Et dire que tu avais une réputation de prude à Poudlard, s'esclaffa-t-il. »

Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère ne fonctionna pas et il adressa un regard désolé à Pansy, qui le fixait d'un œil noir. Ginny, Ron et Harry fixaient Hermione de la même manière.

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda finalement Harry.  
\- Je ne sais pas ! J'allais mal, je l'ai croisé dans la rue et il voulait me parler et, une chose en entraînant une autre...  
\- Mais Hermione... ça n'est pas toi, ça...  
\- Je sais Ginny et je regrette, crois-moi. »

Son ton était sincère et Ginny le sentit car elle se contenta d'un soupir et de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ça ne colle pas, lâcha Pansy.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Pour le bébé. Ça faisait trois semaines que tu étais enceinte. Et seulement deux que tu avais rompu avec Drago.  
\- Je sais. Mais l'expliquer à Alec m'aurait valut une trop longue conversation et je n'en avais aucune envie, soupira-t-elle. Je voulais juste qu'il parte au plus vite d'ici. »

Une question lui vint en tête. Malefoy savait-il qu'il l'avait mise enceinte ? Connaissant la capacité de Pansy à tenir sa langue, elle le pensait. Mais elle ne comptait toujours pas en parler avec lui. Qu'aurait-elle fait si le bébé était encore en vie ? L'aurait-elle gardé ? Aurait-elle accepté de porter l'enfant d'un homme qui la méprisait et qui ne voudrait jamais en entendre parler ? Hermione sentit que, si elle se lançait sur ce sujet, elle n'en tirerait rien de bon, aussi abandonna-t-elle la question.

Ils discutèrent encore des heures, évitant les sujets sensibles. Un médicomage vint pendant ce temps, assurant à Hermione qu'elle pourrait quitter l'hôpital dans deux jours, à son plus grand soulagement.

Pansy, elle, ruminait l'information qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Hermione avait couché avec Alec. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cela avait un rapport avec le changement d'attitude soudain de Drago. Elle allait bien découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.


	37. Chapter 37

**Deniz** : Le sang en lui-même aurait pu provenir d'une hémorragie interne ou d'une autre blessure !  
 **Xata** : Si tu reviens dans deux semaines, tout sera sûrement posté alors tu auras la fin d'un coup, faut voir le bon côté des choses :P  
 **Lula** : Hermione est bien mieux quand elle reprend du poil de la bête, on est d'accord !  
 **Milimagine** : Faudrait encore que Drago l'écoute, c'est pas gagné !  
Maxine3482 : Ah bah quand il y a un quiproquo, j'en fais pas un à moitié.

 **•** **XXXVII •**

« Mais je suis en pleine forme ! s'énerva Hermione.  
\- Non, tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital !  
\- Parce qu'ils ont jugé que j'allais bien, souligna-t-elle, exaspérée.  
\- Physiquement, peut-être. Mais tu n'es pas prête à affronter ces sorciers.  
\- Pourquoi suis-je Auror alors, si je ne peux même pas affronter ceux qui me font du mal ? »

Hermione, irritée, fixait un Harry résolu. Sortie depuis deux heures de l'hôpital, elle s'était retrouvée chez elle, seule, sans rien à faire à part penser à ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle s'était rendue au Ministère, espérant se rendre utile mais Harry lui interdisait fermement de travailler sur cette affaire.

« C'est grâce à moi que vous les avez arrêtés, avança-t-elle, les yeux plissés.  
\- Mione...  
\- Harry ! C'est si je reste seule chez moi que je pense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est ça qui n'est pas bon. Je ne peux pas passer ma journée à ruminer et à revivre... tout ça.  
\- Va voir Ginny, répliqua son meilleur ami, buté.  
\- HARRY ! »

Leur dispute avait attiré des Aurors et la brune remarqua avec agacement que Malefoy se tenait dans l'embrassement de la porte de leur bureau.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
\- Arnolphe vous tom...  
\- Ah ! Chef ! Cet abruti refuse que je participe à boucler cette affaire.  
\- Hermione, je croyais t'avoir donné un mois de congé minimum, soupira Williamson.  
\- Mais je vais devenir folle si je repense encore une fois à ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir, ou si je ne fais rien ! Laissez moi me rendre utile.  
\- Tu t'es assez rendue utile, c'est grâce à toi qu'on a trouvé ces sorciers et c'est toi qui a détruit leur potion.  
\- Raison de plus pour ne pas m'évincer.  
\- Hermione... »

Les autres Aurors commençaient à rire doucement dans leur barbe et la brune leur jeta un regard noir avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Ils ne comprenaient pas son besoin de se plonger dans le travail pour oublier ce qu'elle avait subit. Voyant qu'ils ne fléchiraient pas, elle se planta devant son meilleur ami, le regard mauvais.

« Très bien, Harry, lâcha-t-elle en accentuant chaque syllabe. Tu ne veux pas que je travaille ici, je vais travailler chez toi, à organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ta future femme. Et il sera mé-mo-ra-ble. »

Sous le regard atterré de son meilleur ami, elle tourna les talons – au sens littéral, elle portait des talons, dépassant ainsi Harry de plusieurs centimètres ce qui lui avait permis de le toiser de toute sa hauteur – et quitta l'étage, d'un air fier, sous les regards franchement amusés de tous ses collègues, sous le regard ahuri de Harry et hargneux de Malefoy.

Chose promise, chose faite. La brune transplana directement chez sa meilleure amie et entra dans sa maison d'un pas irrité.

« Et bien, tu as l'air en forme, s'amusa Ginny en guise de salutation.  
\- Ton abruti de petit-ami me tape sur les nerfs. »

Elle lui raconta la situation, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-compréhensif de son amie. Celle-ci se garda bien de dire qu'elle comprenait parfaitement l'opinion de son « abruti de petit-ami ». En même temps, elle comprenait aussi la position de la brune. Après lui avoir préparé une boisson, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et invita Hermione à en faire de même, sur le canapé. Ginny ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, aussi plongea-t-elle dans son verre, cherchant la meilleure façon de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Comme le silence s'éternisait, elle se jeta à l'eau.

« Mione, je sais que tu ne veux pas y repenser, mais tu devrais peut-être parler de ces cinq jours... »

L'interpellée se figea et baissa les yeux sur son verre.

« Que pourrais-je bien dire... fit-elle d'une voix éteinte.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu. Mais... Mione. Après la guerre, tu n'as jamais parlé de ce que tu ressentais, et tu as fuis. Idem pour ta rupture. Je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois, je refuse. Je suis ta meilleure amie. Alors parle-moi. »

Ces mots agirent comme des sésames. La jeune femme sentit des vannes s'ouvrir et s'épancha comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle parla une bonne heure, de son emprisonnement au manoir, tout d'abord, des tortures qu'elle y avait subies, puis des cauchemars ancrés en elle par cet épisode et par la faute de Bellatrix, de ce qu'elle ressentait encore pour Malefoy, de sa hantise à s'endormir et de toutes les cicatrices qu'elle tentait de camoufler depuis des années. Tout y passa, dans un ordre plus ou moins logique.

Ginny l'écouta, sans jamais l'interrompre. Elle ne pouvait rien dire pour la réconforter. Elle pouvait simplement être là, l'écouter et la tenir dans ses bras quand elle se leva pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Quand Hermione se tut, le silence s'installa. Loin d'être tendu, il était plutôt réconfortant, tout comme l'étreinte des deux amies. La brune se sentait délivrée d'un poids énorme et Ginny savait que les mots ne seraient pas suffisants à exprimer ce qu'elle pensait, alors elle se contentait de la serrer fort dans ses bras et de lui transmettre tout le soutient qu'elle pouvait.

« Merci de m'avoir écoutée... dit finalement la jeune femme.  
\- De rien, les amis sont là pour ça.  
\- Je suis une amie pitoyable depuis quelques temps.  
\- On traverse tous des hauts et des bas.  
\- Je vais me rattraper ! Ça m'a fait du bien de parler, vraiment, et je te promet de ne plus jamais garder mes problèmes pour moi. Mais maintenant on va s'occuper de toi. Je veux voir le lieu du mariage, d'abord, décida-t-elle. »

Hermione ne se sentait pas seulement réconfortée, mais également revigorée. Une liste de choses à faire commençait à se dresser dans son esprit. Il y avait trop de choses qu'elle avait laissé de côté – à commencer par ses amis – et qu'elle devait rattraper. Elle se fit la promesse que l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny, ainsi que son mariage, seraient inoubliables. Elle ne lui devait rien de moins que ça.

Ginny ne se fit pas prier pour l'y emmener. Elles transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent au bord de la mer. Devant elle, l'étendue d'eau se déposait aux pieds de la plage par des vagues successives. Derrière elles, à une centaine de mètres, se dressait un sublime château. Les deux amies traversèrent un immense parc puis grimpèrent quelques marches qui les amenèrent sur la terrasse en pierre du bâtiment. De grandes et hautes fenêtres vitrées perçaient cette façade du château. Elles entrèrent, par une de ces baies vitrées, dans une grande salle de bal surplombée de plusieurs lustres en cristal.

« C'est magnifique, Gin, souffla Hermione.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Il y a assez de chambres pour héberger tous nos invités et pour faire la fête tout le week-end !  
-Alors, qu'est-ce tu as déjà prévu ? »

Ginny l'entraîna donc à travers toute la salle de bal pour lui expliquer la façon dont elle voyait les choses. Hermione en approuva de nombreuses, proposa de légères améliorations pour d'autres, puis elles passèrent sur la terrasse où le processus se répéta. La grande allée principale du jardin serait parfaite pour l'échange de vœux et des alliances, car il y avait la place de laisser une allée pour que la mariée puisse s'avancer, ainsi que pour disposer plusieurs rangées de sièges.

« Et pour les couleurs ?  
\- Blanc et et bleu canard.  
\- Oui, ça sera très joli. »

Elles commencèrent à établir la décoration de la salle. Nappes blanches, touches de bleu grâce aux serviettes, fleurs, des bougies, les nombreuses assiettes, les nombreux verres et couverts nécessaires, tout cela devrait être disposé avec précision. Après cela, elles décidèrent d'aller faire des achats pour commencer à visualiser la décoration. Le magasin spécialisé dans lequel elles pénétrèrent était immense et elles y passèrent plusieurs heures. Se plonger ainsi dans les préparatifs du mariage permettait à Hermione d'oublier les événements récents, et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle trouvait un plaisir immense à se lancer ainsi à corps perdu dans la préparation de la cérémonie et des menus détails.

« Il faut faire le plan de table et la répartition des chambres ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elles avaient terminé leurs immenses achats.  
\- On a déjà beaucoup avancé, s'amusa Ginny. Que dirais-tu d'une bonne glace ? »

La brune admit que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elles demandèrent de livrer leurs acquisitions au château puis se rendirent chez Fortarôme. Leur immense coupe de glace devant elles, elles se reposèrent enfin.

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour mon enterrement, alors ? s'enquit Ginny.  
\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit, avoua Hermione. Puis, de toute façon, quand je le saurais, je ne te dirais rien, ce sera la surprise la plus totale. Cependant, ce sera grandiose, je veux que ce soit la meilleure soirée de ta vie, et la pire de celle de Harry. »

La rouquine éclata de rire devant le ressentiment de sa meilleure amie.

« Au fait, Pansy nous invite à manger chez elle, ce soir, annonça Ginny d'un ton badin. »

Hermione se réjouit de cette soirée, n'ayant aucune envie de rester seule chez elle. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle allait faire par la suite, car rien que l'idée de dormir seule l'angoissait profondément.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent pour se préparer pour la soirée. Ginny lui avait recommandé de bien s'habiller, arguant le fait que Pansy aimait bien les tenues classes. En entrant chez elle, le silence cueillit la brune avec brutalité. Elle se fit violence pour entrer et refermer la porte derrière elle. Tout lui apparaissait trop grand, trop vide... Pour échapper à l'angoisse de son appartement, elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain et s'enfonça dans un bain, la musique à fond, afin d'oublier sa solitude. Mais le bain se termina et elle se retrouva, habillée de pied en cap, sans savoir quoi faire, à part tourner en rond.

Elle resta un moment, figée devant le miroir. Elle avait enfilé une robe bustier avec une jupe fluide de couleur crème qui rehaussait la couleur bronzée de sa peau. Un peu de maquillage, des escarpins, et elle était prête. Avec beaucoup d'avance. Décidant que ça n'avait pas d'importance et qu'elle pourrait ainsi aider Pansy à préparer le repas, elle transplana chez son amie.

Hermione frappa à la porte et patienta une longue minute avant qu'un Ron essoufflé ne vienne lui ouvrir.

« Mione ! Tu es en avance...  
\- Oui, désolée... euh, je m'ennuyais alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir aider... »

Elle était gênée de voir que sa présence semblait embêter son ami même s'il la fit entrer. Il l'entraîna dans un des nombreux salons de la demeure et l'abandonna pour aller chercher Pansy, affirmant que c'était elle qui lui dirait en quoi elle pourrait aider pour le repas de ce soir. Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil mais ne put rester plus de quelques secondes assises à ne rien faire et elle se releva pour étudier les tableaux accrochés aux murs de la pièce.

« Je ne veux pas savoir, vous êtes pire que des enfants, à ne pas vouloir m'écouter. Peu importe vos griefs, je... Hermione ? »

La brune s'était retournée en entendant la voix de son amie. Elle venait d'entrer dans la salon, sa baguette en main, l'air profondément agacée, suivie de Malefoy.

« Je... Bonsoir, Pansy. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire désolé, gardant son regard fixé sur elle, refusant de croiser celui de Malefoy. De son côté, il en faisait de même, ses yeux de glace posés sur un coin du mur qui avait l'air d'être très intéressant.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt !  
\- Oui, je me doute... Mais, mon appartement est trop vide, expliqua-t-elle, gênée de devoir confesser ça devant l'Auror.  
\- Oh, aucun problème, je suis contente de te voir. »

La blonde laissa son regard aller de Malefoy à Hermione, de Hermione à Drago et poussa un petit cri agacé.

« Je reviens. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant les deux ex-amants ensemble. La rougeur envahi subitement les joues de la brune. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule, dans la même pièce que lui, sans but précis. Ses yeux errèrent, refusant de se poser sur le blond. Celui-ci, au contraire, ne se gênait plus pour la contempler et il sentit un désir familier renaître en lui, bien vite étouffé par la rancœur.

La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny revint à l'esprit de Hermione. Elle décida alors de faire un pas pour parvenir à tourner la page Drago Malefoy.

« Je dois te remercier. Sans toi, je serais morte, mes parents aussi, et des centaines de moldus également. Alors... merci. »

Son ton était haché. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait du mal à remercier l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur mais plutôt qu'il s'agissait des premiers mots qu'ils échangeait depuis bientôt un mois. Malefoy resta silencieux, incapable de détacher son regard de la brune. La colère d'avoir été trahi le disputait à l'envie de sentir le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien, l'envie de l'embrasser, de la posséder, à nouveau. Maître de lui-même, il refusa de montrer cette faiblesse devant la sorcière. Elle l'avait trompé une première fois et, alors qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital pour tenter de raccommoder les choses – ce qui lui avait demandé de mettre toute sa fierté de côté – elle lui avait planté un nouveau poignard dans le cœur.

De son côté, Hermione sentait le désir l'envahir. Elle lui en voulait toujours énormément, jamais elle ne pourrait le pardonner. De toute façon, cette occasion n'arriverait en aucun cas puisqu'il ne voulait pas, n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Son récent coma lui avait fait oublier cet aspect des choses. Peu importait qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui, complètement raide dingue de cet homme. Lui n'en avait rien à faire.

Le silence s'éternisa, apportant une tension dure à supporter, née aussi bien de la colère qui les opposait que du désir qui les liait. Pansy revint et lâcha un bruit dédaigneux.

« Vous êtes vraiment stupides.  
\- Pansy... fit Drago, menaçant.  
\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Drago, alors tu peux bien me dire ce que tu veux, je n'en pense pas moins. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne révélerais pas le meilleur de toi-même maintenant.  
\- Garde ce que tu penses pour toi, ça ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua-t-il froidement, de sa voix traînante. »

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et quitta la demeure de la blonde.

« Il m'énerve, il m'énerve. »  
Hermione ne répliqua pas, ne souhaitant pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Elle sentait bien que la colère de Pansy était aussi bien dirigée contre elle que contre le Serpentard, aussi fit-elle profil bas jusqu'à ce que son amie retrouve son calme.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider à préparer quelque chose ?  
\- Oh non, tout est déjà prêt, éluda la Parkinson. Assied-toi, j'apporte à boire et nous n'aurons qu'à attendre les autres. »

Sur ces mots, elle se rendit en cuisine, de laquelle elle revint avec deux verres remplit d'un cocktail maison. Hermione lui raconta la journée passée aux préparatifs du mariage et la discussion dériva inévitablement vers l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

« Je me demande ce que Ron va prévoir, fit pensivement la brune.  
\- Moi je sais.  
\- Oh, Pansy ! Dis-moi !  
\- Non, sinon tu le diras à Ginny et la surprise sera gâchée.  
\- Dis-moi au moins qui il y aura, tenta Hermione. »

Elle vit Pansy hésiter et mit ça sur le compte du secret qu'elle allait lui révéler. En réalité, la blonde décidait de ce qu'elle allait révéler et de ce qu'elle allait cacher à la brune.

« Harry, Ron et Blaise, évidemment. Quelques collègues Aurors – trois ou quatre, il me semble – ainsi que Neville, Dean et Seamus.  
\- Et tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'ils vont faire ?  
\- Non.  
\- Rah, tu es méchante. »

Pansy lui retourna un sourire innocent et réorienta la conversation sur l'enterrement de Ginny.

« Je m'y mettrais demain, affirma Hermione, dont la tête fourmillait déjà d'idées. Tu n'auras qu'à m'aider, si tu n'es pas trop occupée à la boutique.  
\- Aucun problème ! Et je crois que, après-demain, Ginny voulait commencer les essayages de ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, se demandant si ses deux amies allait lui faire essayer des magasins entiers ou un seul. Elle plaignait d'avance les pauvres commerçants qui allaient devoir répondre aux moindres exigences de l'implacable Pansy.

« Qui sera ton cavalier ? lui demanda finalement la Serpentard.  
\- Personne, soupira Hermione.  
\- Mais tu ne peux pas venir seule ! s'indigna la blonde.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Et bien pour la première danse, d'abord. Avec qui vas-tu danser ? Puis la demoiselle d'honneur ne peut pas être seule.  
\- Avec qui voudrais-tu que j'y aille, railla la Gryffondor.  
\- Si toi et Drago acceptiez de vous p...  
\- Non, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je refuse de lui parler, je lui ai déjà adressé mes remerciements pour...  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui, à l'instant, avant que tu ne reviennes et qu'il ne parte. Même s'il n'a pas daigné me répondre ou me montrer qu'il m'avait entendue. Mais je ne compte pas lui parler à nouveau. Il est fiancé, Pansy. Et pas avec moi. »

Sa voix était encore douloureuse et Pansy n'insista pas mais son visage exprimait clairement sa désapprobation. Ron passa sa tête rousse dans la pièce et demanda à sa petite-amie de le rejoindre. Hermione resta de nouveau seule, patientant en attendant le retour de ses amis. Comme ils ne revenaient pas et que le temps s'écoulait, la jeune femme poussa un petit soupir et partit à leur recherche. Ils n'étaient ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon principal et quand elle fit coulisser la porte qui menait à la salle à manger, elle ne trouva qu'une pièce plongée dans le noir.

 _Ils sont passés où. S'ils sont dans leur chambre..._

En grommelant, elle allait murmurer un lumos quand la salle s'illumina en entier.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Éblouie par la soudaine luminosité, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ses amis se trouvaient en face d'elle et quelques autres à saisir qu'on était le dix-neuf septembre. Sa bouche s'arrondit en un « o » surpris mais radieux. Elle quitta sa petite bulle de stupeur quand Ginny la serra à l'en étouffer.

« Tu avais complètement oublié quel jour on était, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Totalement, rigola Hermione. »

Elle enlaça chacun de ses amis, remerciant Pansy pour la surprise. La blonde arborait un air ravi et malicieux, fière d'avoir préparé cet anniversaire.

« On va chercher l'apéro, restez ici, ordonna Pansy, suivie de Ginny. »

Les deux femmes s'enfuirent dans la cuisine où elles firent léviter de nombreuses assiettes et bouteilles afin de préparer des cocktails.

« Tu as réussi à parler à Drago ? demanda Ginny, sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Non. Dès que j'ai prononcé le nom de Hermione il s'est fermé et a refusé de dire le moindre mot. Il semblait pourtant prêt à faire un pas la semaine dernière, je n'y comprends plus rien, soupira Pansy.  
\- Il en va de même du côté de Hermione...  
\- Je sais, j'ai essayé de lui en parler. Nous sommes dans une belle impasse.  
\- Il faut faire quelque chose.  
\- Il nous faudrait déjà comprendre comment ils en sont arrivés là... Drago refuse de me dire ce qui l'a mis dans cette colère et je ne crois pas à ce mariage avec Colombe. »

Ginny opina du chef, d'accord avec son amie. Il leur fallait un plan. Mais pour le moment, elles retournèrent dans la salle à manger où Blaise était en pleine discussion avec Hermione.

« Blaise, lâche-moi !  
\- Tu ne vas pas aller au mariage seule, quand même ! Alors si tu ne veux pas de Drago, j'ai un ami très mignon et tout à fait disponible !  
\- Non.  
\- Je ne dis pas que c'est pour la vie, mais pour une nuit...  
\- BLAISE !  
\- Quoi, tu as bien fait ça avec Alec... »

Il évita de justesse la claque de Hermione à l'arrière de sa tête et s'éloigna en riant, sous l'air furieux de la brune. Pansy le força à s'asseoir et les autres s'attablèrent à sa suite. Après un apéro très arrosé, ils continuèrent avec un repas divin, ce qui fit immensément plaisir à Pansy. Comme à son habitude, elle avait fait dans l'exagération et ils étaient tous sur le point d'exploser, sauf Ron qui en redemandait encore.

« Les cadeaux, les cadeaux ! se mirent à scander Harry, Ginny et Blaise.  
\- Le gâteau, le gâteau ! répliqua Ron.  
\- Je vais finir avec un obèse, râla Pansy. »

Les cadeaux l'emportèrent, au plus grand dam de Ron, et la brune se retrouva avec une pile de paquets devant elle. Elle en prit un au hasard et dénoua le fil qui l'enserrait. Elle en sortit un long écrin rouge qui dévoila quatre bijoux finement ciselés, en argent. Il y avait les quatre maisons de Poudlard de représentées : un lion dont les yeux de rubis brillaient de mille feux, un serpent dont les yeux d'émeraude ne la lâchait pas, un blaireaux aux yeux de topaze impériale et, enfin, un aigle aux yeux de saphir. Sans se faire prier, la jeune femme passa le lion à une oreille et le blaireaux à une autre.

« Elles sont sublimes, merci Gin ! »

Après avoir embrassé sa meilleure amie, elle attrapa un grand paquet et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Elle rougit violemment et referma précipitamment la boîte, sous le regard narquois de Pansy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.  
\- Que... Je... »

La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de leur montrer la nuisette très très très sexy qui se trouvait dans la boîte de lingerie.

« C'est de la lingerie, fit finalement Pansy, très amusée par la situation. »

Ils n'insistèrent pas, égayés par la rougeur qui persistait sur les joues de leur amie. Quand Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était entrain d'imaginer la réaction de Malefoy si elle se mettait dans cette tenue, son cœur se fendit en deux et elle l'écarta de son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de ne plus être amoureuse de lui...

Passant au troisième paquet, elle découvrit une magnifique plume aux couleurs chatoyante, cadeau de Blaise. Elle poussa un cri ravi en voyant l'édition rarissime d'un livre d'Histoire de la Magie que Ron lui avait offert et leva les yeux au ciel devant le sourire de Harry en voyant qu'il lui avait acheté le Manuel du parfait Auror.

« Je serais plus prudente, promit-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas ton vrai cadeau, expliqua Harry.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Regarde à la première page. »

La brune obtempéra et découvrit la photo d'un chaton qui la fit craquer immédiatement. Harry s'était levé et le chaton de la photo se trouva subitement devant elle.

« Il est magnifique, s'écria-t-elle. »

Le bébé chat avait le poil très long. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient Hermione avec curiosité. Son pelage était blanc et gris, avec des rayures. Il était tout simplement adorable. Elle lui tendit la main et il s'approcha pour la renifler. Appréciant visiblement l'odeur de la jeune femme, il s'approcha jusqu'au bord de la table, hésita longuement, puis sauta nigaudement sur les genoux de la brune, où il ne tarda pas à se lover et s'endormir.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
\- Elle. Et c'est à toi de décider. »

Hermione posa son regard sur le chaton qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. Ce soir, elle aurait de la compagnie dans son appartement. La petite boule de poil lui arrachait un grand sourire qui ne quittait plus son visage. Un vrai rayon de soleil.

« Lumos. »

La Gryffondor embrassa longuement tous ses amis, les remerciant une nouvelle fois de leur surprise. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle se sentait plus sereine, réconfortée par la présence de ce mini-lion tout doux.


	38. Chapter 38

Je suis trop motivée aujourd'hui, je vous poste tous pleins de chapitres.  
 **Milimagine** : Une deuxième confrontation qui va durer un peu plus longtemps arrive :P Mais qui ne fera pas avancer énormément les choses pour autant, ahah.  
 **Xana** : C'est gentil =)

 **•** **XXXVIII •**

« Prête ?  
\- Il le faut bien, soupira Hermione.  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix, de toute façon, surenchérit Pansy. Le mariage est dans une semaine et tu n'as toujours pas de tenue ! »

Les trois amies se trouvaient devant une boutique de robes. Ça devait être la dixième qu'elles faisaient, Hermione avait perdu le compte. Depuis cinq jours, elles emmenaient Hermione d'une boutique à l'autre pour lui trouver LA robe de demoiselle d'honneur, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. La Gryffondor espérait sincèrement que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Elle-même se serait contenté d'une robe banale mais Ginny ne voulait pas de ça pour sa meilleure amie.

Les journées étaient passées à toute vitesse. Hermione était contente, au final, d'être en congé forcé, car cela lui permettait de se consacrer toute entière au mariage et à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Les derniers détails étaient d'ailleurs bouclés depuis peu. Ne manquait plus que sa tenue.

« Allons-y ! s'exclama Ginny. »

Même la mariée avait choisi sa robe ! Hermione ne comprenait décidément pas l'acharnement de ses deux amies. Après tout, ça n'était pas elle la femme du jour mais Ginny. Qui se préoccupait de savoir comment elle était habillée ? Mais la rouquine était sur les nerfs et ne supportait pas qu'on la contredise. Alors Hermione se montrait docile et subissait les essayages.

Une heure plus tard, dix robes à terre, Hermione commençait également à avoir les nerfs à vif. Pansy lui tandis une énième robe, lui assurant que celle-ci était la bonne – comme elle l'avait dit pour au moins une centaine de robes depuis des semaines – et laissa la brune retourner dans la cabine.

La Gryffondor étudia un moment la robe et enleva son soutien-gorge en remarquant que c'était un dos nu. Elle enfila la robe et tira le rideau qui la cachait, résignée à subir un examen minutieux de ses amies.

La robe était bleu cobalt. Elle passait derrière le cou de la brune puis descendait en deux parties, chacune cachant un de ses seins. Les deux parties étaient réunies entre elle par quelques liens blancs qui laissaient voir la naissance de sa poitrine ainsi que la peau jusqu'au dessus de son nombril. La robe reprenait au plus bas de son dos, laissant ce dernier nu. Cousue sur la robe, une bande argenté, ouvragée comme de la dentelle mais dans une autre matière, faisait le tour de sa taille, apportant une touche blanche à la robe. Le tissu fluide descendait jusqu'au sol, cachant ses pieds même si elle portait des talons.

Ginny et Pansy gardaient le silence, demandant, d'un geste, à la brune de tourner sur elle-même. Cette dernière attendait qu'elles montrent du doigt tous les défauts de la tenue pour pouvoir en essayer une autre et en finir le plus vite possible. Elle allait finir par venir en pantalon à ce mariage.

« Tu la trouve comment, Mione ?  
\- Elle est jolie, répondit-elle, laconique.  
\- C'est tout ? Jolie ? Mais elle est magnifique. Tu te verrais dedans ! s'écria Pansy. »

Hermione jeta un nouveau regard sur sa robe, plus critique, et du admettre qu'elle était vraiment belle.

« Adjugé ! C'est celle là ! »

Le verdict de Ginny soulagea immensément la Gryffondor. Elle eut un petit cri de victoire et retourna se changer. Son calvaire avait enfin pris fin. Elles allaient payer la robe et dire au revoir aux essayages.

« MIONE ! »

Le cri la fit sursauter et, sans réfléchir au fait qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, elle quitta sa cabine. Harry semblait complètement paniqué et Ginny et Pansy s'étaient levées, inquiètes, en voyant débarquer le futur marié. Derrière lui, Malefoy apparut. Hermione rougit violemment en sentant son regard la parcourir. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée nue devant lui et ils avaient été assez intimes pour qu'il connaisse son corps par cœur mais elle était extrêmement gênée malgré tout.

Drago, de son côté, ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Hermione en sous-vêtements. Il du se faire violence pour maîtriser ses réactions physiques mais ne pu s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était désirable... Et ce n'étaient pas seulement ses sentiments qui parlaient : elle était réellement magnifique avec un corps à tomber.

« Harry ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? s'impatienta Hermione. »

Le blond revint à la raison qui les poussait à être ici. Harry hésita un moment mais la situation était trop grave pour qu'il prenne des pincettes.

« Jack s'est échappé. »

Hermione s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes avaient du mal à supporter son poids et ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment. Depuis trois semaines, elle se reconstruisait, pensant le moins possible à ce qui lui était arrivé, même si les cauchemars étaient bien présents pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Au final, elle allait bien. Savoir les sorciers en prison, prêts à être jugés et condamnés la soulageait énormément car elle n'avait pas peur de tomber de nouveau en leurs mains. Dire qu'elle était guérie était peut-être présomptueux car il fallait du temps pour effacer les séquelles des tortures, elle le savait : six ans après, celles de Bellatrix Lestrange étaient encore marquées sur sa peau, au fer rouge. Malgré tout, elle réussissait à avancer parce qu'elle se savait hors d'atteinte. Mais tout s'effondrait si Jack était en fuite. Plus que Nadja, elle craignait l'Australien pour la maîtrise de lui-même qu'il avait et pour sa capacité à être froid, calculateur et réfléchi. Si c'était la Suédoise qui s'était enfuie, elle n'aurait eut qu'à l'attendre quelque part car elle aurait foncé tête baissée. L'homme, lui, allait tout mettre en œuvre pour la trouver et ne pas se faire prendre.

« Mais on est sûrs qu'il en a après Hermione ?  
\- Oui, Pansy. Durant chacun de ses interrogatoires, il a bien précisé que son but était de tuer la née-moldue la plus célèbre. Il est malade et je crois que rien ne le détournera de son but. »

Harry avait dit ça avant de se rendre compte, une seconde plus tard, qu'il venait de dire ça devant la principale concernée et que ça pouvait éventuellement l'effrayer encore plus. Mais Hermione n'avait pas peur. Elle semblait résolue à affronter une bonne fois pour toute celui qui en voulait à sa vie afin de se libérer de cette histoire et la laisser derrière elle. Ils la regardaient tous les quatre, une lueur inquiète dans leurs yeux. Refusant de paraître faible devant ses amis, et encore moins devant Malefoy, elle garda cet air résolu.

Lui-même ne voyait pas une sorcière faible en face de lui, bien au contraire. Il admirait le courage dont elle faisait preuve et retenait l'envie dévastatrice qui lui commandait de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui promettre qu'il la protégerait. L'image de la Gryffondor faisant entrer Alec dans son appartement surgit dans son esprit et il se renferma.

« Il faut le trouver, souffla Hermione.  
\- Tous les Aurors sont sur le coup, lui assura Harry. Mione, Williamson a demandé qu'on t'emmène à l'abri.  
\- À l'abri ?  
\- Oui. Une maison protégé par un Fidelitas.  
\- Non, refusa-t-elle. Si Jack veut me tuer, le meilleur moyen est de se servir de moi comme appât. Il faut...  
\- Non, Mione ! se récria Ginny.  
\- Si, Ginny. C'est le meilleur moyen pour l'arrêter le plus vite possible. Harry, tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Le brun hésita, oscillant entre l'air furieux de sa future femme et l'air déterminé de sa meilleure amie, avec laquelle il était entièrement d'accord.

« Nous pensions la même chose avec Williamson. Mais il faut d'abord trouver où il est passé et, en attendant, tu dois te rendre dans cette maison. Nous te rejoindrons ensuite pour décider de la meilleure façon d'agir. C'est l'affaire de quelques heures, tout au plus. »

Le feu s'était emparé de la brune. Elle ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire, à se ronger les sangs, se demandant où se trouvait Jack, mais elle reconnaissait le bien fondé de ce qu'avait dit Harry. Se précipiter ne mènerait à rien. Il fallait la cacher, décider du plan, et le mettre en marche. Elle pouvait bien patienter quelques heures.

« Très bien. »

Elle rentra dans la cabine pour se rhabiller et ne vit pas le soulagement s'inscrire sur le visage de son meilleur ami qui avait craint qu'elle ne veuille pas les suivre. Pansy, qui ne perdait pas le nord, récupéra la robe qu'elles avaient choisies et les deux femmes transplanèrent Square Grimmauld à la demande de Harry.

Harry, Hermione et Drago transplanèrent à leur tour. La brune ne reconnut pas l'endroit mais suivit les deux Aurors jusque devant une petite bâtisse d'apparence banale. Autant qu'elle puisse en juger, le quartier était moldu puisqu'il y avait des voitures devant toutes les maisons, même celle où ils se rendirent. Hermione observa le lieu d'un air suspicieux se demandant s'ils allaient dans cette petite maison sans défenses avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait un Fidelitas appliqué à ce lieu. Aussitôt, elle se demanda qui était le Gardien du Secret. Comme Harry sortait un parchemin avec l'adresse écrite dessus, elle en déduisit qu'elle n'en saurait rien. Le sorcier qui avait accepté de leur révéler ce secret devait vraiment les tenir en haute estime. Ou alors le Ministère disposait d'une dizaine d'endroits de ce genre, c'était tout à fait probable.

Dès qu'ils lurent les quelques lignes inscrites sur le parchemin, la maison moldue se troubla pour laisser place, petit à petit, à un superbe manoir. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et Harry les guida aussitôt vers la gauche, dans un grand salon décoré avec goût.

« Je reviens aussi vite que possible avec Williamson, Mione, et nous...  
\- Comment ça ? Je reste seule ici ? »

Non pas qu'elle soit apeurée par ce fait. Elle était protégée par un sortilège très puissant et même si le Gardien du Secret trahissait son secret, elle pouvait se défendre. Mais elle aurait préféré avoir la compagnie de son meilleur ami plutôt que de se morfondre pendant des heures en attendant son retour.

« Non, bredouilla celui-ci, gêné. »

Hermione le regarda, interrogatrice, avant de se souvenir la présence d'une troisième personne dans ces lieux.

« Non, non, non non non ! lâcha-t-elle à toute vitesse.  
\- Mione...  
\- Hors de question !  
\- Ecoute, plus vite tu me laisses partir, plus vite je suis revenu et plus vite tu quitteras ce lieu. C'est l'affaire d'une heure ou deux, tout au plus, je te le répète. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir mais admit que c'était vrai. Elle n'aurait qu'à s'enfermer dans une chambre pour ne pas avoir à supporter l'image du blond. En réalité, son inquiétude était toute autre. Elle sentait le Serpentard, proche, et tout son corps réagissait à cette présence. Elle avait peur de se trahir et refusait de montrer ses faiblesses devant lui. Il était hors de question qu'il sache qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, hors de question qu'il prenne la pleine mesure de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait envers lui.

« D'accord. »

Harry l'embrassa sur le front, salua Malefoy d'un petit signe de tête, et fila à toute vitesse, fuyant l'atmosphère alourdie par la tension. Ne restèrent plus que Hermione et Malefoy, silencieux tout les deux.

La Gryffondor s'installa dans un fauteuil et se mit à fixer le vide tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à Jack et à ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Elle ne supportait pas l'inaction et souhaitait de tout son cœur que son chef et son meilleur ami revienne au plus vite pour qu'elle puisse enfin faire quelque chose. Heureusement, sa longue épopée avec ses deux meilleurs amis, lorsqu'ils étaient à la recherche des Horcruxes l'avait habituée à la patience.

Si quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce à cet instant, il aurait vu deux statues de pierre qui fixaient toute la pièce, sauf l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre. Ils voulaient tellement s'ignorer que cela demandait toute leur attention. Et la tension grandissait, presque palpable. Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qu'ils auraient fait si tout allait bien entre eux, à cet instant, et son ventre s'était tordu de désir. Malefoy avait eu à peu près la même réaction et chacun adopta la même solution : imaginer l'autre entrain de le tromper pour réduire toute envie de s'en approcher.

Un patronus les tira de leur immobilité. Le cerf s'immobilisa et délivra le message de Harry. Ils en auraient pour un peu plus de temps que prévu car Jack avait complètement disparu, sans laisser de traces.

« Super ! Rester coincée ici est tellement merveilleux, grogna la jeune femme, à voix basse. »

Mais le Serpentard l'avait entendue et il saisit l'occasion au vol pour briser le silence qui s'éternisait entre eux deux. Depuis qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce grand salon, l'un comme l'autre avait cherché un moyen de briser ce silence tendu mais sans trouver de raison valable. Ils mourraient d'envie d'entendre la voix de l'autre, ne supportaient pas d'être ignorés, mais refusaient de montrer leur intérêt.

« Arrête de te plaindre un peu, Granger. »

La remarque était sans importance et, avec n'importe qui d'autre, Hermione serait passée au-dessus. Mais elle tenait enfin une occasion de laisser libre court à son dépit et à sa rage ce qui l'empêcha de laisser la provocation couler.

« Je crois que j'ai toutes les raisons de me plaindre : un sorcier psychopathe veut ma peau et je suis enfermée ici avec le sorcier le moins respectable de toute la planète ! Mais sinon tout va très bien ! »

Sa voix maîtrisait mal toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle. Sa phrase réveilla celle de Malefoy qui délaissa son masque impassible pour un autre, plein de haine et de ressentiment.

« Je t'interdis de parler de moi ainsi, fit-il, menaçant.  
\- Ah oui ? Et que préférerais-tu que je dise ? demanda-t-elle, provocatrice. »

Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé aussi longtemps, sans chercher à fuir la discussion. Au contraire, le moindre mot était prétexte à la relancer et à crever l'abcès débordant. Ils avaient leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre et refusaient de détourner les yeux, même si les regards étaient aussi assassins que des poignards, en cet instant.

« Parce que tu ne corresponds à rien du tout qui pourrait être respectable, continua-t-elle, cherchant à le mettre hors de lui. »

Même si cela pouvait s'avérer être un jeu dangereux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait eu aucune réaction de sa part et sa colère était comme une drogue trop longtemps arrêtée. La satisfaction de voir qu'il lui accordait de nouveau son attention, même si c'était à cause de la haine, coulait dans ses veines et lui donnait envie de continuer, toujours plus loin. Malefoy n'était pas en reste. Il avait enfin cessé d'être ignoré par la brune qui le tourmentait tant et ne comptait pas laisser la chose s'arrêter si vite.

« Parce que toi, oui peut-être, railla-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai jamais été Mangemort, lança-t-elle, attaquant exactement là où ça faisait mal. »

Son tir fit mouche puis que le visage du blond s'assombrit encore plus. Ne maîtrisant plus leurs mots, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ils voulaient simplement enfoncer un couteau aussi loin que possible et faire mal, très mal.

« Je n'ai jamais été un Sang-de-bourbe, répliqua-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai pas fui pendant la bataille de Poudlard pour sauver ma peau, cracha-t-elle.  
\- Je n'ai pas passé ma scolarité à lécher le cul des professeurs afin d'être la meilleure partout. »

Et il se lança dans une cruelle imitation de la jeune femme entrain de lever la main. Celle-ci eut un rictus de rage et répliqua.

« Je n'ai pas fui devant une fille qui venait de me foutre une baffe, fit-elle, ironique.  
\- Je n'ai pas passé ma scolarité à courir après un rouquin qui, au final, n'en a rien à faire de moi.  
\- Tu ne sais rien de cette histoire avec Ron.  
\- Ce que j'en sais me suffit, lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.  
\- Au moins, je ne me cache pas dans les jupons de Papa et Maman. Ah... attends. Non. Papa est mort à Azkaban. Et Maman l'a rejoint. »

La pique était cruelle et Hermione devait le regretter par la suite, comme tout ce qu'elle avait dit lors de cette dispute, mais, pour le moment, elle prit un malin plaisir à voir la haine tordre le visage du blond.

« Ose encore parler de mon père une seule fois... menaça-t-il.  
\- Et quoi ? Tu ne peux plus appeler ton cher papa à la rescousse, tu es seul pour te défendre. Sans son influence que vas-tu faire, hein ? T'enfuir en pleurant ? Bébé Malefoy incapable de se défendre comme un grand. »

Et elle eut un bref rire sec. Malefoy bouillait littéralement et, s'ils avaient été des moldus, ils en seraient peut-être venus aux mains. Mais non. Le Serpentard avait simplement sa baguette qui le démangeait, l'envie de lancer un sortilège douloureux à la brune le torturant.

« Espèce de petite traînée, tu n'as aucun droit de parler de ma famille ainsi.  
\- Pardon ? »

Hermione quitta son fauteuil, l'indignation le disputant à la colère. Venait-il de la traiter de traînée ? Venant de sa part, c'était clairement l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Elle, une traînée ? Elle avait toujours été fidèle à ses quelques petits amis et ils se comptaient sur le doigt de la main alors que les conquêtes du blond étaient innombrables.

« C'est moi que tu traites de traînée alors que tu as passé ta vie à coucher à droite à gauche, à tromper toutes les filles avec qui tu étais ? hurla-t-elle. »

Parler de tromperie réveilla la blessure chez Drago qui bondit de son siège à son tour. Ils se tenaient à seulement trois pas l'un de l'autre, debout, la rage et la colère tourbillonnants entre eux.

« Oh ne fait pas ta prude, tu es loin d'être toute blanche.  
\- Je le suis plus que toi ! Combien de filles as-tu sautées ? A combien de filles as-tu fait des promesses que tu n'as jamais tenues ? Même ta pauvre petite fiancée devrait s'inquiéter. Les liens du mariage ne te retiendront pas bien longtemps.  
\- Les filles que j'ai eu dans mon lit écartaient les jambes face au premier venu, un peu comme toi. Elles savaient ce qu'elles voulaient.  
\- Comment oses-tu, lâcha-t-elle, glaciale. »

Et, en disant cela, elle avait tiré sa baguette tandis que Malefoy en faisait de même. Ils s'étaient chacun rapproché d'un grand pas et l'espace était très réduit entre leur deux corps. La tension était presque solide, tel un bloc de plomb qui leur pesait lourd. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, chacun hésitant entre attaquer le premier et attendre pour se défendre efficacement. Les yeux noisettes de la Gryffondor brillaient de rage et ne donnaient pas envie de se confronter à leur propriétaire. Elle n'avait rien à envier au regard de glace que le blond lui accordait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Malefoy et Hermione tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir Williamson, la réprimande marquée sur son visage. Harry se tenait derrière lui, visiblement surpris que la tension ait atteint ce point là. Il se demandait également ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment précis. Malefoy comme Hermione étaient de grands sorciers et un duel entre les deux aurait été violent. Les deux Aurors firent disparaître leur baguette et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre tandis que leur chef s'avançait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de deux Aurors. Encore moins de deux équipiers. »

La brune accepta la semonce et fit de son mieux pour évacuer sa colère. La dispute avec Malefoy avait été étrange. A la fois libératrice, elle avait pu laisser sa rage exploser, et, en même temps, elle gardait une certaine frustration en elle car ils n'avaient pas pu aller plus loin et s'expliquer réellement. Elle doutait qu'une nouvelle occasion lui soit fournie et regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir clairement exposé ses douloureux griefs.

Considérant que le sujet était clos, Williamson invita ses Aurors à s'asseoir puis prit la parole, l'air grave.

« Nous avons pu localiser Jack, annonça-t-il et Hermione se tendit, concentrée. Nous savons donc qu'il se trouve à Londres et tout laisse à croire qu'il te cherche, Hermione. Il s'est déjà rendu deux fois près de ton appartement. Je pense que ce serait le meilleur endroit pour mettre le piège en place. Mais, Hermione, tu n'es absolument pas obligée de servir d'appât, cela peut-être dangereux, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes acculée.  
\- Absolument pas. Cet homme doit être emprisonné. Je préfère être au cœur du plan plutôt que d'attendre des jours, voire des semaines qu'il se manifeste. »

Williamson hocha la tête, heureux que la brune fasse preuve du légendaire courage des Gryffondor. Ils mirent en place un plan très simple mais qu'ils voulaient efficace. Hermione se rendrait chez elle avec Harry tandis que le reste de l'immeuble serait rempli d'Aurors. Jack était trop dangereux pour qu'on laisse sa capture à la chance. Malefoy et Williamson resteraient également dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, cachés dans la salle de bain.

Cela décidé, ils transplanèrent, délaissant le manoir. Harry transplana une première fois avec Malefoy et Hermione avec Williamson afin qu'ils pénètrent dans l'appartement de la Gryffondor, puis les deux amis transplanèrent ensuite au Chemin de Traverse, au vu et su de tous.


	39. Chapter 39

**nonor24** : Tu n'auras pas besoin de me tuer, ma fanfic aura bien une fin ! Et c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas trop Colombe mais je voulais pas lui donner une importance qu'elle n'a pas. En fait, au final, leur embrouille découle d'un quiproquo, ça aurait pu être la faute de Colombe ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui est important c'est surtout qu'ils formaient un couple mais qu'ils avaient tous les deux encore trop de préjugés (Drago pense qu'il vaut pas la peine, Mione qu'il finira par la trahir parce que c'était un Mangemort) et que du coup ça a pété facilement !  
 **Milimagine** : Le mariage va bientôt arriver, t'inquièèèète !  
 **Winlie-chan** : Oui ils allaient plutôt se sauter à la gorge ahah.  
 **Yui19993** : Même si Lumos est le chaton le plus mignon du monde, personne ne peut remplacer Drago !

 **•** **XXXIX •**

« Prête ? souffla Harry.*

Toujours. Ça va bien se passer, fit-elle autant pour se rassurer que rassurer le brun. »

Adoptant l'attitude de deux meilleurs amis qui sont ensembles, ils traversèrent le Chemin de Traverse pour se rendre jusqu'à l'immeuble où vivait Hermione. Ils discutaient et riaient, mais Harry ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui l'entourait et la jeune femme était sur ses gardes, cherchant à apercevoir le visage de Jack dans la foule.

Elle ne le vit pas, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas là. Un peu de polynectar ou un sortilège de métamorphose permettait d'adopter une apparence totalement différente. Harry ne remarqua pas de comportement suspect et ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble de la brune sans dommage. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment qui affichait quatre étages mais qui était bien plus grand une fois que l'on était à l'intérieur. Chaque étage accueillait plus d'appartements qu'aucun immeuble moldu, tous très spacieux. Ils montèrent au dernier étage, s'attendant à voir surgir le mage noir à chaque tournant, mais arrivèrent à la porte de la Gryffondor sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Les nerfs à vifs, Hermione ouvrit le battant en bois et pénétra dans son studio. Tout semblait bien trop calme, ça n'était pas normal. Ou alors c'était elle qui voyait la situation sous cet angle. Son corps battait follement, l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, mais rien ne semblait anormal. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être une puce au milieu d'humains parfaitement détendus.

Hermione sortit deux bierraubeurres puis ils s'installèrent sur les fauteuils, prenant bien garde à ne pas tourner dos à la porte, et attendirent en silence. Il ne servait à rien de jouer la comédie ici.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et, plus le temps passait, plus Hermione se disait que Jack ne tomberait pas dans le piège. Les minutes se transformèrent en dizaines de minutes. La tension augmentait à chaque seconde qui passait. Ce ne devait pas être mieux pour Malefoy et Williamson, enfermés dans la salle-de-bain.

« Il ne viendra pas, soupira la brune en s'étirant, faisant craquer les os de son dos.  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Mais le temps qu'il met m'inquiète, grommela Harry. »

Il se pencha pour poser sa bouteille vide sur la table basse. Au moment où le verre entra en contact avec le bois, le plancher se mit à trembler et le bruit d'une explosion retentit. La poussière soulevée leur masque momentanément la scène mais la silhouette de Jack finit par se détacher clairement. Harry et Hermione avaient sauté sur leurs pieds dès la première secousse. Le mage noir n'était pas venu seul : il était entouré de deux hommes qui portaient la reconnaissable robe noire à bande blanche.

Harry affichait une détermination sans faille, ravi que l'homme soit tombé dans leur piège. Mais son contentement fut rapidement mis à l'épreuve. Jack s'avança de quelques pas, nonchalamment, comme si deux baguettes n'étaient pas du tout pointées sur lui. Hermione, comme Harry, avaient déjà tenté de lancer un sortilège pour le neutraliser, mais ses deux gardes du corps les avaient neutralisés. Ils restaient vigilants mais attendaient de voir ce que Jack allait dire.

« Vous devez être ravi de me voir ici. Vous le serez moins en apprenant que tous vos Aurors sont aux prises avec mes hommes et que personne ne vous viendra en aide. »

Il avait dit cela avec son calme habituel, ce calme qui avait glacé Hermione quand elle était aux prises avec lui. Cette force tranquille qui dénotait des comportements de ses acolytes, fébriles et loin de masquer leurs émotions. Harry se renfrogna. Ils n'avaient pas prévu, avec Williamson et Drago, que Jack disposerait encore d'hommes prêts à le suivre. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller au secours de ses équipiers, pas tant que Jack ne serait pas neutralisé. Il allait falloir qu'ils se débrouillent seuls. Heureusement, il leur restait un atout : Drago et Williamson, cachés dans la salle-de-bain, qui devaient attendre le bon moment pour intervenir. Ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

Hermione se tendit. Le sorcier lui adressa un regard de chasseur qui va fondre sur sa proie et elle se prépara alors à se battre. Un sort fusa par derrière son épaule et elle comprit que Williamson et Malefoy venaient de sortir de la salle de bain. Jack semblait contrarié par cette nouvelle surprise mais il se reprit bien vite et riposta.

Le combat s'engagea alors. Ils avaient beau être quatre Aurors contre trois sorciers, dans cet espace confiné, ils n'en menaient pas bien large, obligés de réduire leurs mouvements. Petit à petit, de nouveaux bruits se firent entendre, venant des combats qui avaient lieu à d'autres endroits dans l'immeuble. Hermione manqua de peu de tomber de plusieurs étages quand le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds, sûrement à cause d'un sortilège d'explosion. La fissure créé la séparait de Jack et d'un des sorciers mais également de ses trois collègues.

En face d'elle, le sorcier à la solde de Jack l'attaqua et elle riposta. Elle parvint à l'atteindre grâce à un Stupéfix qui le fit s'effondrer au sol. De l'autre côté de la brèche, Harry, Williamson et Malefoy devaient à la fois se défendre de Jack et de son acolyte et ne pas tomber dans le fossé, derrière eux. Voyant que son homme était hors d'état de nuire, Jack lança un confringo sur Hermione, qui l'évita. Le sortilège percuta le mur du fond, créant une large ouverture dans l'immeuble voisin, accolé à celui de la Gryffondor. Harry tourna la tête pour voir sa meilleure amie, plus ou moins en sûreté de l'autre côté.

« VA-T-EN ! lui hurla-t-il avant de reprendre le combat. »

Hermione n'était pas du genre à fuir et elle répugnait à abandonner ses collègues. Mais un deuxième sortilège la frôla et fit exploser un nouveau mur, déclenchant un tremblement violent. De plus, à travers la brèche du sol, elle voyait un Auror aux prises avec un sorcier à la solde de Jack, et on entendait distinctement les bruits des combats. Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres. Ce n'était pas un lieu pour se battre, il fallait plus d'espace. Ici, ils ne parviendraient à rien. Harry parvint à lui lancer un autre regard entendu et elle obtempéra, sachant que Jack ferait tout pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle devait donc l'entraîner ailleurs. A l'extérieur.

Tout en se protégeant, elle quitta son appartement par le trou au mur et pénétra dans l'immeuble voisin. Par la fenêtre, elle vit que le Chemin de Traverse était vide, évacuée par quelques Aurors réchappé. Elle quitta l'appartement pour s'engager dans les escaliers lorsqu'un nouveau tremblement, plus violent, la fit tomber dans les marches. De nouvelles brèches se créaient de partout, des plaques de plâtre tombaient des plafonds et de la poussière volaient en tous sens. Elle vit le plafond tomber dans l'appartement où elle se trouvait auparavant, bouchant les fenêtres et toute source de lumière.

Les mages noirs ne reculaient devant rien. Ils se fichaient pas mal de faire s'effondre plusieurs immeubles tant qu'ils remplissaient la mission que leur chef leur avait confiée. Ils avaient évacué les appartements, les habitants étaient donc en sûreté. Mais de nombreux Aurors pouvaient périr si un plafond s'effondrait sur eux. Les fondations des immeubles étaient mises à mal, le moindre sortilège risquait de tout faire s'effondrer.

Seule, dans une semi-pénombre, la brune se força à avancer. Il était trop dangereux de rester dans ces immeubles qui pouvaient s'écrouler à tout instant. Hermione ne pouvait pas aller aider ses collègues étant donné qu'elle était complètement désorientée. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, où Jack la rejoindrait, elle n'en doutait pas, ils pourraient plus facilement le neutraliser, n'ayant plus à se préoccuper du sol qui pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment. Elle descendit quelques marches avant d'être bloquée par un énorme gravât. Elle voyait plusieurs appartements, complètements détruits, les meubles brisés, la poussière obstruant les fenêtres, quand celles-ci étaient visibles.

Un éclair rouge la fit sursauter. Elle riposta, assommant un des sorciers du côté de Jack. Elle le ligota, lui arracha sa baguette et le laissa là, continuant son chemin pour trouver une sortie, en évitant le plafond qui tombait et le sol lézardé en de nombreux endroits.

C'est étrange comme des immeubles peuvent prendre une toute autre apparence avec des murs brisés, peu de lumière, des plafonds et des sols effondrés. La jeune femme n'avait plus aucun repère. Les escaliers ne menaient nulle part, les chemins étaient pour la plupart des culs de sac où se terminaient sur une lézarde dans le sol qu'elle devait prudemment descendre. Parfois, elle ne pouvait pas et devait grimper pour se sortir du chemin pris. Dans un simple immeuble moldu, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais avec les sortilèges, similaires à ceux des tentes sorciers, tout était agrandi et une simple porte pouvait cacher un immense espace.

Elle crapahuta ainsi pendant un moment, sans rencontrer personne, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son angoisse. Où était Harry ? Allait-il bien ? Et les autres Aurors ? Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et voulut hurler quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche tandis qu'on la tirait en arrière. Hermione tenta de morde la main qui la rendait silencieuse tout en se débattant.

« Chut. »

La voix la calma aussitôt. Elle se dégagea néanmoins et tenta de dévisager Malefoy dans l'obscurité ambiante. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de poisseux sur sa joue. En portant les doigts à son visage, elle reconnu du sang mais qui ne provenait pas d'une blessure à elle.

« Tu es blessé ?  
\- Rien qu'une égratignure, fit le blond avec flegme. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher, se fiant à la voix, et posa ses doigts sur le visage de Malefoy, ne se souciant plus de la dispute qui avait eu lieu une heure auparavant. Elle sentit le frisson sous ses mains et tâcha d'ignorer ce mouvement de dégoût du corps du Serpentard – car que pouvait-ce être d'autre ? Elle sentit une plaie assez profonde et large qui saignait abondamment. En cet instant, ils n'étaient plus deux anciens petits-amis mais deux coéquipiers. Le camp pour Auror avait bien fonctionné car leurs réflexes revinrent. Sans se concerter, ils décidèrent de mettre leur rancune de côté pour s'extirper de ce mauvais pas, attraper Jack et ses sbires et éviter les pertes.

« Non, c'est plus que ça. »

Sans lui demander son avis, elle lui lança un sortilège qui referma la plaie. Malefoy grogna quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à un merci.

« Harry et Williamson ?

Jack s'est tout de suite lancé à ta poursuite dès que tu as quitté ton appartement. Nous avons maîtrisé son acolyte mais Williamson avait été blessé par un morceau du plafond qui lui était tombé sur la jambe. Harry m'a demandé de te retrouver pendant qu'il allait aider les autres. »

La brune hocha la tête. Elle espérait que son meilleur ami allait bien. Mais il avait réussi à s'extirper de tant de mauvais pas qu'elle n'en doutait point.

« Je n'ai pas vu Jack, à aucun moment, fit Hermione, angoissée à l'idée qu'il soit parti.  
\- C'est devenu un vrai labyrinthe ici. Il faut que nous sortions pour qu'il vienne et que nous le maîtrisions.  
\- Oui, approuva la brune, mais comment ? Je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve la sortie. »

Malefoy poussa un nouveau grognement et, sans prévenir la jeune femme, lança un confringo devant lui. Le mur explosa, dévoilant un autre appartement où plusieurs corps étaient allongés. En s'approchant, ils virent qu'ils s'agissait de sorciers à la robe noire sutpéfixiés. Cela voulait dire que les Aurors qui les avaient affrontés étaient saufs. Une fenêtre, obstruée en grande partie, leur indiquait que le Chemin de Traverse était de ce côté. Le Serpentard lança une nouvelle fois le sort, le mur explosa, et la lumière pénétra à flot. Hermione ne dit rien mais elle culpabilisait un peu à l'idée de démolir ainsi ce bâtiment. Cependant, l'idée de Malefoy était la seule dont ils disposaient et elle avait le mérite d'être rapide. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la trouée et constatèrent qu'ils se trouvaient au premier étage. Plusieurs éboulis leur permirent de toucher le sol sans dommages.

« Et bien voilà, lâcha Malefoy, très fier de lui. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, intérieurement amusée. Mais elle devait admettre qu'il avait réussi à les faire revenir sur le Chemin de Traverse, rapidement et sans incident. L'explosion avait fait grand bruit et attiré plusieurs Aurors qui étaient parvenus à quitter le labyrinthe qu'était devenu cette bâtisse. Malefoy leur enjoignit de chercher Williamson pour l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste et de fouiller tous les décombres pour retrouver chacun des Aurors. Alors qu'ils s'éparpillaient, une silhouette claudicante se dressa devant les deux Aurors.

« Enfin seuls, susurra Jack. Ou presque. »

Il jeta un regard haineux à Malefoy. Était-ce parce qu'il était du côté de Hermione au lieu d'être du sien ? Parce qu'il protégeait une sang-de-bourbe alors qu'il était un sang-pur ? Parce qu'il empêchait Jack d'être seul avec sa proie ? Hermione n'en savait rien mais elle était très contente que quelqu'un soit à ses côtés. Voir Jack réveillait un tas de souvenir désagréables et elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il attaqua, visant principalement Malefoy, comme s'il souhaitait l'éliminer pour profiter ensuite pleinement de la Gryffondor ce qui lui donna la nausée et la fit redoubler d'efforts. Heureusement, l'Australien était blessé et perdait du sang, ce qui le rendait moins vif. Malefoy le désarma et Hermione et lui, d'un même geste, lancèrent un stupéfix au sorcier. Le stupéfix permet de pétrifier la personne touchée, comme si elle entrait dans un coma : son corps reste mou mais il n'entend rien et ne voit rien, contrairement au pétrificus totalus. Cependant, quand il est lancé sur une même cible par plusieurs sorciers en même temps – et cela dépend du nombre, de leur puissance – les effets peuvent être décuplés. En l'occurrence, le corps de l'Australien fut projeté en arrière avec une grande force et rencontra la façade détruite de l'immeuble. Il y eut un craquement horrible. La Gryffondor se figea pendant que Malefoy s'approchait.

« Il... il est mort ? »

Le blond hocha de la tête et Hermione s'écroula au sol, ses jambes flageolantes ne pouvant pas plus la soutenir. C'était fini, une bonne fois pour toute. L'homme ne viendrait jamais plus la hanter et les tortures qu'elle avait subies resteraient derrière elle. Revoir son bourreau avait été une épreuve difficile et elle se rendit compte que Harry avait eut raison de la tenir éloignée du procès. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir l'air arrogant de Jack se vanter de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais qu'il soit mort... La nausée lui vint et elle respira profondément jusqu'à ce que la bile reflue dans son estomac.

Malefoy se tenait à quelques pas, contemplant la jeune femme assise au sol, ne sachant que faire. Leur brève alliance était terminée maintenant que l'ennemi était tombé et déjà des Aurors sortaient de la bâtisse, soutenant des équipiers moins valides qu'eux. Il aurait aimé s'approcher d'elle pour la réconforter mais une part de lui s'offusqua à cette idée. Qu'elle se débrouille, qu'elle aille voir Alec pour être consolée. Le Serpentard se détourna, amer.

De son côté, Hermione oscillait entre le soulagement et l'horreur après avoir affronté ses démons les plus récents. Elle avait envie de vomir, de s'allonger à même le sol et de ne plus bouger mais également d'aller aider tous ses collègues. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, elle resta dans sa posture, soulagée de voir que tous les Aurors sortaient les uns après les autres.

« Meow. »

Le petit miaulement indigné lui fit tourner la tête. Lumos se tenait là, le poil plein de poussière mais en bonne santé, la fixant de ses yeux profondément accusateurs. Il fonça vers la jeune femme pour se blottir dans ses genoux. Elle le caressa, immédiatement apaisée par ses ronronnements satisfaits. Elle avait complètement oublié que son chaton se trouvait dans son appartement. Heureusement, il avait pu s'enfuir et n'avait pas été blessé. Il semblait juste outré à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait dérangé dans sa sieste.

Il en allait de même pour Harry qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, sain et sauf. Il s'assit à ses côtés, grattant la tête de la boule de poils qui ronronna de plus belle.

« Williamson et d'autres Aurors sont à Sainte-Mangouste. Il n'y a aucun mort de notre côté. Enfin, un des Aurors est gravement blessé mais il devrait s'en sortir. Les autres vont accompagner nos prisonniers au Ministère. J'ai vu que Jack était...  
\- Oui. C'est fini. »

Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie et l'attira vers lui, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Ginny va me tuer en apprenant les dégâts causés et ce que tu as risqué, soupira-t-il, dépité. »

Hermione éclata de rire et se promit de le défendre. Ils restèrent un moment assis en plein milieu de l'avenue pleine de poussière et de décombres assurant leurs collègues que tout allait bien. Harry avait demandé à son équipier de gérer le tout et les choses furent rapidement prises en main. Leurs prisonniers furent emmenés, les immeubles sécurisés tandis qu'une équipe de mages reconstructeurs viendraient redonner leur apparence première aux bâtisses.

« On rentre ? proposa Harry, sans avoir besoin de préciser où. »

Hermione hocha la tête, ravie de pouvoir rentrer dans un lieu qu'elle considérait comme chez elle. De toute façon, son appartement était en miette et elle ne se sentait aucune envie d'y retourner. Les mages allaient le reconstruire, ils retrouveraient ses affaires, et son studio serait comme neuf quand elle y retournerait, demain. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste rester en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Lumos dans ses bras, elle se redressa et s'accrocha à Harry pour transplaner, les forces lui manquant. Avant que les airs ne l'aspirent et ne l'emmènent au Square Grimmauld, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Malefoy. L'échange fut rapide et silencieux. Elle lui transmit toute sa reconnaissance, effaçant ainsi la dispute qui avait eut lieu dans l'après-midi – pour l'instant du moins – même si cela n'effaça pas tous les non-dits qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Les yeux du blond, eux, brillaient d'une inquiétude non feinte qui la toucha au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais ils ne s'appesantirent pas là-dessus, Harry entraînant son amie dans un tourbillon magique.


	40. Chapter 40

**•** **XL •**

« Mione ! Harry ! »

Une tornade rousse déboula dans l'entrée et sauta sur les deux Aurors qui venaient d'apparaître au 12 Square Grimmauld. Ginny les serra longuement avant de s'écarter, l'inquiétude peinte sur le visage.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? Vous avez eu Jack ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à l'avoir ?  
\- Gin, calme-toi ! »

Harry avait parlé d'une voix douce mais ferme et la rouquine abandonna son flot de questions, même si on voyait que des dizaines d'interrogations lui brûlaient les lèvres. Le brun proposa aux deux sorcières d'aller s'installer à table, car il était déjà tard et qu'il mourrait de faim. Le ventre de Hermione gargouilla à l'unisson avec le sien, et ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande table en bois sur laquelle Kreattur avait déjà posé une énorme tourte fumante. La journée était passée à toute vitesse : Hermione peinait à croire que c'était en début d'après-midi seulement qu'elle essayait sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur avec Pansy et Ginny. Le plat fut englouti et ce fut seulement lorsque la dernière miette eut disparue que Harry se lança dans des explications.

« On a emmené Hermione dans une maison protégée par un Fidelitas où elle est restée avec Malefoy, pen...  
\- Malefoy ? l'interrompit Ginny.  
\- Oui, grimaça la brune.  
\- Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ?  
\- Et bien... toussota la jeune femme.  
\- Ils étaient sur le point de se battre quand on est revenu, fit Harry, innocemment.  
\- Mione ! se récria Ginny, choquée.  
\- Il m'a traitée de traînée ! répliqua celle-ci sur le même ton.  
\- Oh... »

La rouquine regarda sa meilleure amie, incrédule. Malefoy lui avait vraiment dit ça ? Ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle savait de lui, à ce que Pansy lui avait dit. Avec une grimace, elle comprit pourquoi ils avaient faillit en venir au duel. Hermione ne s'était sûrement pas laissée faire. S'il l'avait traitée de traînée, elle avait riposté. Et elle savait à quel point la langue de sa meilleure amie pouvait être acérée.

La Gryffondor se remémorait la discussion, ou plutôt les cris, avec Malefoy pendant que la Weasley la considérait pensivement. Ils auraient bu en venir à se battre, si Williamson et Harry n'étaient pas arrivés. Peut-être cela leur aurait-il permis de crever définitivement l'abcès ? Elle revit le regard que lui avait lancé le Serpentard avant qu'elle ne transplane avec Harry. Cette pièce ne s'insérait pas dans la situation, pas telle qu'elle la concevait en tout cas.

Pendant ce temps, le brun continua son récit.

« D'autres Aurors étaient entrain de rechercher Jack. Avec Williamson nous avons décidé que le meilleur moyen serait que Hermione rentre chez elle, l'air de rien, pour qu'il se montre. Nous étions sûrs qu'il était dans Londres mais nous ne savions pas où exactement. Comme on n'arrivait pas à en savoir plus et qu'il était urgent d'agir, car hors de question qu'on laisse un dangereux sorcier se balader, on est allés chercher Hermione. C'est là qu'on a trouvé Malefoy et elle debout, baguette pointée sur l'autre. »

Hermione rougit légèrement mais ne dit rien. Elle ne regrettait pas sa réaction et n'aurait pas hésité à se battre avec lui.

« On est allé chez Mione, Williamson et Malefoy dans la salle de bain et une dizaine d'Aurors dans l'immeuble. On n'avait pas prévu que Jack se ramènerait avec d'autres sorciers. Le combat s'est engagé et ils ont détruit deux immeubles à force de lancer des Confringo à tout va. Hermione a pu s'enfuir, on voulait que Jack se lance à sa poursuite et qu'on arrive à l'attraper dans un espace moins réduit, où on serait plus libres de nos mouvements. Williamson a alors été blessé par la chute du plafond. Pendant que Malefoy courrait rejoindre Mione, j'allais aider les Aurors aux prises avec d'autres sorciers. »

Il s'interrompit pour boire un peu de bierraubeurre.

« C'était un vrai labyrinthe ! Avec tous les murs effondrés, les lieux sans dessus dessous, je n'arrivais pas à me repérer. Mais on a pu neutraliser les derniers mages noirs et retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse ou Malefoy et Mione avaient neutralisé Jack.  
\- Alors il est de nouveau en prison ! s'écria Ginny, soulagée.  
\- Pas vraiment...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Les stupéfix l'ont projeté contre la façade effondrée et le choc l'a tué, expliqua Harry, laconique. »

Ginny se tut un instant, la bouche ouverte en un petit « o » avant d'afficher un visage résolu qui rappelait grandement Molly à Hermione.

« Hum. Tant mieux. Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un air féroce et Hermione lui fut reconnaissante d'exprimer ce qu'elle même ressentait : du soulagement face à la mort de quelqu'un, ce qui la faisait culpabiliser énormément. Un peu moins maintenant qu'elle n'était plus la seule à penser cela.

« En effet, soupira-t-elle. C'est fini.  
\- Et nous avons pu attraper tous ses acolytes ! »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, savourant – surtout Hermione – cette sensation de sécurité.

« Mais, fit Ginny, rompant le silence, ton appartement est complètement détruit alors ?  
\- Oui mais des mages vont venir pour reconstruire l'immeuble. Malgré tout... »

Elle hésita mais sa meilleure amie l'interrogea d'un regard.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de retourner vivre là-bas, soupira finalement la brune.

De toute façon, tu restes ici ce soir, et demain, et pendant autant de temps qu'il te faudra. »

Harry approuva et la Gryffondor les remercia. Elle appréciait de pouvoir rester chez eux tant qu'elle en avait besoin. Et puis, elle serait au plus près de Ginny et Harry pour les aider à préparer leur mariage.

Le ventre plein, Hermione sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes. Elle salua ses deux amis et monta se coucher, Lumos la suivant tant bien que mal. Il essaya de grimper la première marche, sautant, s'accrochant à l'aide de ses griffes, ses pattes arrières pédalant dans le vide. Avec un rire amusé, la brune l'attrapa et l'emmena avec elle. Elle avait sa chambre attitrée chez ses deux meilleurs amis et, après une bonne douche, elle se glissa sous les draps.

Malgré sa fatigue, elle resta un moment éveillée.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait rester ici autant qu'elle le désirait mais ne se voyait pas abuser de l'hospitalité de ses amis plus que nécessaire. Une fois qu'ils seraient mariés, ils allaient partir en lune de miel et Hermione n'imaginait pas rester ici, seule. Et puis, de toute façon, il lui fallait son chez elle. Elle avait une quinzaine de jours pour se trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre. La brune décida qu'elle ferait appel à Blaise. Il travaillait dans un grand groupe immobilier et saurait l'aider à trouver son bonheur.

Aussitôt, elle décida qu'elle allait également aller voir Ron. Depuis trois mois, sa vie allait à toute vitesse et elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu son meilleur ami depuis une éternité. Maintenant que l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny était finalisé et que la plupart des détails du mariage étaient réglés, elle pouvait profiter de son temps libre pour voir ses amis.

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées se penchèrent vers Drago. Ils avaient faillit se battre, aujourd'hui. Elle le savait, s'ils en étaient venus là, ils ne se seraient pas retenus. Elle ressentait à la fois une forte attirance pour lui, en même temps qu'une grande répulsion. De l'amour autant que de la haine. De la joie d'être en sa présence en même temps que de la colère. Elle le comprenait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler et ils fonctionnaient comme une équipe mais étaient déchirés malgré tout, séparés par un mur invisible. Une foule de sentiments et leurs contraires tournoyaient en elle dès qu'elle pensait au blond, à ses yeux gris/bleus, à son corps... Elle frémit et écarta cette image de son esprit. Cela ne lui servirait qu'à lui faire plus de mal.

La journée avait été représentative de leur relation conflictuelle et étrange. Après avoir manqué de s'entre-tuer ils s'étaient entraidés comme deux personnes proches et n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour cela. Elle l'avait soigné et savait qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Et puis il avait eu l'air inquiet. Mais ces émotions devaient cohabiter avec les blessures qui n'avaient pas encore cicatrisées, ce qui créait une indécision chez la jeune femme. Elle avait autant envie de l'embrasser que de le gifler.

Elle finit par s'endormir. Dans son sommeil, ce ne furent pas ses cauchemars habituels qui vinrent la hanter, mais des rêves où Malefoy et elle se battaient violemment avant que le songe ne prenne un tour plus érotique.

Hermione pénétra dans la boutique avec un soupir de soulagement. Derrière elle, cinq journalistes sorciers l'interpellaient encore.

« Quelle célébrité, fit une voix railleuse. »

La brune se détourna de la porte pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Ferme la, Zabini.  
\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit-il toujours de la fermer ? se plaignit-il. Toi, Pansy, Ginny, tout le monde.  
\- Tu as un don pour agacer les femmes, c'est tout ! »

Elle lui sourit et il abandonna sa mine faussement contrite.

« Bon, viens là. »

Il l'entraîna dans un couloir et ils rentrèrent dans un grand bureau lumineux, loin des journalistes.

« Ils ne vont pas te lâcher pendant un moment, observa le Serpentard.  
\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Depuis que la nouvelle de la mort de Jack et de mon rôle dans l'affaire s'est répandue, je suis plus célèbre que Harry. »

Elle exagérait un peu mais détestait être suivie par des journalistes, détestait voir son nom en gros à la Gazette, détestait la popularité qui l'empêchait de se promener sans être constamment interpellée.

« Pauvre petite lionne. Bon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ?  
\- Je cherche un nouvel appartement. Trop de mauvais souvenirs dans l'ancien. »

Zabini leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il lui demanda de combien elle disposait et la somme lui fit lever un nouveau sourcil.

« C'est tout ce qu'on a gagné, avec Ron et Harry, après la Bataille Finale, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant. Les journalistes ne nous lâchaient pas et on était payé une fortune pour la moindre phrase. »

Elle n'était pas forcément fière d'avoir gagné cet argent de cette manière et en donnait régulièrement à des associations. Mais cela lui avait permis de s'acheter un appartement et de s'assurer une bonne situation financière.

« Tu vas pouvoir acheter quelque chose de bien. Je n'ai rien de prévu, aujourd'hui, on peut commencer les visites. Tu souhaites rester au Chemin de Traverse ?  
\- Oui, répondit-elle après une courte réflexion. »

Blaise passa quelques minutes à fouiller dans ses papiers pour en sortir une liste d'habitations en vente au Chemin de Traverse. Il y en avait plus qu'on ne pouvait le penser : les sortilèges d'agrandissement permettaient de mettre énormément d'appartements dans un petit immeuble, elle en avait fait les frais la veille.

« Allons-y ! fit-il en attrapant Hermione par le bras. »

« Pas celui-ci non plus, soupira-t-il en rayant pour la onzième fois un appartement. Tu es la cliente la plus difficile que j'ai eu ! »

Hermione eut un petit sourire désolé. En réalité, Blaise s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait une cliente exigeante et c'était devenu un défi que de lui trouver un lieu qui lui plairait.

« Allons par là. »

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à l'édifice qui se dressait juste au-dessus de Fleury & Bott.

« Tu marques des points ! s'exclama la brune, ravie.»

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte d'entrée pour laisser passer Hermione.

« C'est au dernier étage. »

Ils grimpèrent de nombreuses marches avant d'arriver au dernier palier où se trouvait une seule et unique porte.

« C'est celui-là, j'en suis sûr ! »

Comme il avait déjà dit ça pour quatre autres visites, Hermione ne broncha pas. Blaise allait ouvrir la porte mais il n'avait pas atteint la poignée que la porte pivotait déjà. Un homme sortit de l'appartement, tint le battant pour qu'une femme puisse passer et vit alors que deux personnes se trouvaient sur le couloir.

« Zabini !  
\- Madley, le salua froidement le Serpentard.  
\- Vous venez visiter ? Ne vous prenez pas cette peine, je crois que ma cliente va se dépêcher de l'acheter ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. »

La cliente en question était sortie de l'appartement, ses talons claquants sur le sol. Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'un coup d'œil pour mettre un nom sur ses longs cheveux blonds et sur ces yeux marrons si durs.

« Blaise ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Colombe De Boiredon, ravie de voir le Serpentard, s'avança pour lui faire la bise avec une familiarité qui ne plaisait visiblement pas au concerné. Blaise cachait très bien ses émotions, aussi afficha-t-il un sourire de circonstance, mais Hermione vit bien que son sourire était crispé.

« Très bien et toi, Colombe ?  
\- Je suis ravie ! J'ai trouvé l'appartement idéal pour Drago et moi, s'extasia-t-elle tout en adressant un petit salut à Hermione, qui le lui rendit froidement. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a-do-re-ra !  
\- Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un loft alors qu'il a un immense manoir et plusieurs propriétés dans Londres ? interrogea doucement Blaise, l'ironie coulant derrière sa politesse. »

Colombe balaya la question d'un geste de la main. Elle avait à la fois des manières hautaines, sûre de sa fortune et de son bon droit, qui la faisaient ressembler à un Lucius Malefoy au féminin et d'enfant qui se considère comme une elle affirma qu'elle serait bien resté papoter avec ce cher, ce très cher Blaise, mais il fallait qu'elle dise à Drago de se libérer pour venir visiter ce bien avant de faire une offre. Elle les salua et quitta le couloir, suivie de son agent immobilier qui avait tout du vautour ayant trouvé un bon repas.

« Ça va, Hermione ?  
\- Très bien, Blaise, affirma-t-elle un peu trop sèchement. On visite ?  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Elle ne l'a pas encore acheté, que je sache ! »

Et sur cette note de colère, elle pénétra dans le lieu.

Sa première pensée fut qu'il était aménagé comme un loft moldu. La seconde fut que, malgré ce fait, il plairait assurément à Malefoy.

Le loft était construit en L mais avec deux branches d'égales longueurs. En face de la porte d'entrée se dressait un mur qui n'occupait pas toute la surface disponible, peint en couleur et percé d'un carré vitré à un mètre du sol. Il permettait ainsi une séparation de la pièce en deux espaces sans en casser toute la grandeur. L'impression d'unité était conservée. Cet espace se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrée qui donnait, avant, sur la première partie de la pièce. A droite, tout au fond, une cuisine occupait tout le mur. Il y avait également un îlot central, élément qu'affectionnait particulièrement la brune et l'espace d'installer une grande table ainsi que quelques fauteuils et une table basse. A droite de la cuisine, collé au même mur percé par la porte d'entrée, se trouvait un escalier. Il perçait le premier plafond et menait à l'étage. Premier plafond car la construction du loft donnait l'impression qu'il y en avait deux. Un premier, qui servait de sol à la pièce de l'étage et qui s'étendait d'une part au-dessus de la cuisine, jusqu'à l'îlot central donc au tiers de la pièce, d'autre part au-dessus du deuxième espace, parfait pour créer un salon et un deuxième plafond, qui était aussi celui de l'étage et qui s'étendait à plus de quatre mètres du rez-de-chaussé. Percé par des poutres en bois qui contrastaient avec sa blancheur, il était droit puis partait en une légère inclinaison. Là où il était incliné, des velux apportaient une grande lumière.

L'escalier débouchait sur une pièce à trois murs. Le quatrième était en fait constitué de plaques vitrées qui montaient jusqu'à la poitrine et donnait vue sur le rez-de-chaussé. A gauche, une immense porte en bois donnait sur une grande pièce percée de baies vitrées. Encore à gauche, le mur était vitré en son centre et dévoilait une salle de bain toute neuve. Dans la salle de bain, encore à gauche, une porte donnait sur une petite terrasse, en hauteur par rapport à la grande terrasse, où se trouvait un jacuzzi parfaitement moldu. En face du mur où se trouvait la cuisine, à gauche de la porte d'entrée, il n'y avait pas de mur mais une immense baie vitrée, plusieurs, en réalité, qui montaient jusqu'au plafond et qui s'étendaient de la porte d'entrée jusqu'au bout du deuxième espace, séparé par la portion de mur. Elles s'ouvraient sur une grande terrasse, faite de parquet, à l'instar de l'intérieur. Il y avait là une piscine et la place de mettre des meubles d'extérieur.

Après avoir fait le tour du loft pour la troisième fois, Hermione rejoignit enfin Blaise.

« Il est magnifique, souffla-t-elle, complètement charmée.  
\- N'est-ce pas. »

Blaise la laissa encore faire un tour. Elle avait eut un véritable coup de cœur pour ce loft et était déjà entrain d'imaginer comment elle pourrait le meubler. Elle avait une vue sur les toits de Londres, ce qui n'était pas négligeable, et le calme régnait. Oui, elle le voulait. Une petite voix se fit plus forte, soufflant qu'elle le voulait également pour ne pas le laisser à cette pimbêche de Colombe et pour pouvoir couper l'herbe sous le pied de Malefoy. Elle revint et alla se planter devant son ami.

« Je l'achète.  
\- Hermione...  
\- Je l'achète !  
\- Tu ne veux pas prendre le temps de réfléchir, le visiter avec Ginny...  
\- Blaise, il est superbe et je le veux !  
\- Tu ne le voudrais pas parce que Colombe souhaite l'acheter ?  
\- Tout le monde voudrait vivre ici, éluda-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme n'insista pas plus. Il n'aimait pas Colombe et n'aimait pas Madley non plus. Pouvoir conclure cette vente contre son collègue et rival, cela lui convenait. Si en plus il pouvait aider Hermione à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Colombe, cela lui convenait encore mieux.

« Très bien, allons signer les papiers, dit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La transaction fut rapide car le sorcier à qui appartenait le lof était disponible. Ils conclurent la vente et Hermione devint l'heureuse propriétaire de ce bien. Elle en profita pour laisser la vente de son studio à Blaise qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller narguer son collègue. L'air déconfit de celui-ci valait toutes les bonnes nouvelles du monde au goût du Serpentard.

« Alors, cette quatrième journée de visites ? interrogea la rouquine dès que sa meilleure amie posa un pied dans la maison.

J'ai trouvé et acheté l'appartement de mes rêves ! s'exclama Hermione, les yeux brillants.  
\- C'est vrai ? Oh j'ai hâte de le voir !  
\- Il faut d'abord que je le meuble, que je choisisse la décoration, je devrais sûrement aller chercher quelques affaires au studio...  
\- J'aimerais tellement t'aider mais il me reste tant de détails pour le mariage...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Gin ! Occupe-toi de ça avec Molly, je me charge de mon appartement. Je peux bien me débrouiller seule, lui assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Elle le lui décrivit néanmoins en détail et elle venait de terminer quand Harry rentra. Il était épuisé par la rude journée de travail et ne tarda pas à aller se coucher. Heureusement pour lui – et pour Ginny – il était en congé dès demain et allait pouvoir aider sa femme avec les préparatifs du mariage. Étonnamment, c'était alors que le mariage était le plus proche et que la majorité des gros détails étaient réglés qu'une foule de problèmes apparaissait.

Les deux femmes discutèrent jusque tard dans la soirée. Hermione se garda bien de lui raconter qui d'autre avait souhaité acheter l'appartement. Il valait mieux que Ginny ne le sache pas, sinon elle était bonne pour des réprimandes et une analyse profonde de sa psychologie, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde. Quand elles allèrent le coucher, la brune se glissa sous les draps, satisfaite de sa journée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris une petite revanche sur la femme fiancée à l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.


	41. Chapter 41

**No3mieLozenge** : Oui, tout s'arrangera, promis :D  
 **Shana** : Alec gâchera pas tout éternellement, heureusement !  
 **Deniz** : Il se passe toujours quelque chose bientôt huhu.  
 **.90** : La voici !  
 **Ravenclaw-Strega** : Ça marche =D  
 **Lula** : La confrontation viendra pas tout de suite tout de suite, mais elle arrivera !  
 **Milimagine** : Peut-être, ahahah :P  
 **Maxine3482** : Et merci à toi pour tes commentaires et avis =D  
 **Sandra** : Merciiiii *-*

 **•** **XLI •**

Hermione tira le dernier meuble, interrogea Pansy du regard, et devant son air approbateur poussa un petit cri de joie.

« Enfin fini ! »

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle s'était lancée dans l'ameublement de son loft. Pansy s'était joint à elle pour la conseiller. Elles avaient passé une journée entière dans les boutiques, Pansy refusant de nombreux meubles, ne souhaitant que le meilleur pour son amie. Celle-ci se demandait toujours si elle était profondément masochiste pour solliciter constamment l'aide de Pansy ou Ginny puisque que les deux femmes avaient pour habitude de la traîner dans trop de boutiques à son goût. Puis il avait fallut deux jours, dont aujourd'hui, pour réussir à tout aménager selon les souhaits de la jeune femme et les conseils de son amie. La Parkinson était très tatillonne mais cela servait le loft. Il était magnifique.

Elles n'avaient pas eu besoin de meubler la salle-de-bain ni la petite terrasse attenante, mais elles étaient désormais pleines des affaires de la brune. Sur les deux terrasses, Hermione avait disposé de nombreuses plantes qui offraient un tableau harmonieux. La piscine était maintenant flanquée de plusieurs chaises longues ainsi que d'une longue table et de six chaises. Chacun des meubles étaient en teck clair.

L'intérieur aussi avait été décoré et aménagé avec goût. La brune avait tout le confort nécessaire mais avait veillé à ne pas briser la sérénité de ce lieu. L'espace derrière la portion de mur avait été transformé en salon. Deux grands canapé étaient installés, perpendiculairement, sur un grand tapis clair, en face d'une télé moldu encastrée dans le mur. Là encore, la jeune femme avait mis plusieurs plantes et des touches de décoration qui donnaient une âme à la pièce. Dans la première pièce, juste après l'îlot central, une table était désormais là, entourée de ses chaises. La table était en bois et les chaises vitrées. Elle avait également, en face de la baie vitrée et donc de la piscine, posé une petite table basse et trois fauteuils.

Hermione avait longuement hésité sur la manière dont elle allait agencer ses nombreux livres. Elle ne voulait pas alourdir son loft avec des étagères massives. Pansy avait trouvé l'idée parfaite. Le long de l'escalier, le mur était percé de nombreuses niches, pleines de livres. La pièce qu'on atteignait une fois l'escalier monté était décorée de la même manière. La plupart des niches abritaient des livres mais d'autres accueillaient des photos, des objets décoratifs... Là, elle avait installé un panier pour Lumos qui réussissait désormais bien à monter les marches – mais un peu moins à les descendre. Dans un angle, elle avait mis un canapé qui pouvait se déplier pour faire un couchage. Il y avait aussi une planche de bois posé sur des trépieds, inclinée, afin de se faire un bureau aérien qui donnait sur le rez-de-chaussé et sur la vue au-delà.

La chambre était désormais dotée d'un grand lit, proche du sol, et d'une grande penderie, encore une fois encastrée dans le mur afin de ne pas briser les espaces.

La brune était littéralement amoureuse de son nouvel appartement.

« Je suis jalouse, ton loft est sublime. On a bien mérité une petite bierraubeurre, non ?  
\- Tout à fait, et un tour dans la piscine. »

C'est ainsi qu'elles inaugurèrent la magnifique piscine qui, grâce à un petit sort, restait chaude malgré les températures qui commençaient à être automnales. Le soleil chauffait moins et l'air devenait plus froid ce qui rendait l'eau chaude de la piscine encore plus agréable.

« Au fait, Mione, lâcha Pansy négligemment.  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai entendu Drago se plaindre du fait que Colombe était devenue insupportable depuis qu'une personne lui avait piqué l'appartement qu'elle convoitait.  
\- Oh. »  
Elle rougit mais tourna le dos à Pansy en faisant mine d'attraper sa bierraubeurre afin de cacher ses joues rosissantes.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? continua-t-elle perfidement.  
\- Oui, d'accord ! Elle visitait le loft juste avant moi et le voulait absolument. Mais il est magnifique, je n'allais pas laisser passer cette opportunité.  
\- Mais le fait d'embêter Colombe n'est pour rien dans ta décision, bien sûr.  
\- Peut-être un peu. C'est le petit plus, appréciable, grommela la brune. »

Pansy se retint d'éclater de rire devant l'air d'enfant pris en faute qu'arborait son amie. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la brune l'interrompit d'un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de Malefoy ici, ce que respecta la Serpentard à contrecœur.

Hermione s'étira et posa les pieds sur le doux tapis qui recouvrait le sol de sa chambre. Elle joua un instant avec ses doigts de pieds dans les poils épais avant de se lever. Lumos ouvrit un œil mais le referma aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas se lever tout de suite. La jeune femme passa par la salle de bain avant de retourner dans sa chambre, où quelques cartons subsistaient encore.

La nuit avait été reposante mais s'était d'humeur maussade qu'elle se réveillait. La Gryffondor avait une nouvelle fois rêvé de Malefoy et ses rêves prenaient un tour beaucoup trop érotiques pour qu'elle n'en soit pas immensément frustrée au matin. Avec une petite hésitation, elle s'approcha d'un des cartons et en tira une peluche en forme de lion. Sa crinière avait légèrement souffert lors de l'attaque de Jack dans son immeuble, mais il restait le même. Hermione aurait du le jeter, comme un premier pas pour tourner la page de son histoire avec Malefoy, mais elle en fut incapable. Au lieu de ça, elle le glissa à sa place qui était la sienne depuis de semaines : sous le lit.

Elle passa la matinée à arranger quelques menus détails dans la décoration de son loft, notant ce qu'il lui faudrait racheter pour compléter l'ensemble. Nombreux de ses livres avaient été détruits, mais pas les plus précieux, à son plus grand soulagement, et il lui faudrait les racheter. Heureusement qu'elle habitait au-dessus de Fleury & Botts.

Puis, vers midi, elle se rendit chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux pour aller manger avec Ron. Hermione l'entraîna à sa suite pour transplaner dans le Londres moldu où elle l'amena à un petit restaurant qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement et qui, elle n'en doutait pas, plairait à son meilleur ami. Attablés, leur repas commandé, ils trinquèrent à diverses choses : le mariage de Ginny et Harry, la fin des ennuis de Hermione avec ce groupe de mages noirs, les bonnes affaires de la boutique des Weasley...

« Et à l'après-midi qu'on ne va passer que tous les deux, conclut la jeune femme. Je suis contente, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir passé un vrai moment avec toi depuis une éternité, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Il s'est passé tellement de chose, en même temps...  
\- Oh oui. Entre ma nouvelle fonction d'Auror, mon histoire avec Malefoy, toi et Pansy... J'ai l'impression que trois mois sont passés comme passent deux heures. »

Leurs entrées arrivèrent et ils entamèrent leur repas avec appétit.

« Comment se passent les affaires, alors ? demanda Hermione, ravie de pouvoir parler de tout et de rien avec le rouquin.  
\- Très bien ! Mieux qu'on ne l'aurait jamais pensé. George pense à ouvrir une nouvelle boutique, à Pré-Au-Lard.  
\- Mais ce serait super ! Enfin, pas pour les professeurs de Poudlard... »

Ron éclata de rire et Hermione le rejoignit dans son hilarité. Elle avait beau désapprouver ce que vendait son ami aux élèves, elle ne pouvait nier que c'était parfois marrant. Et puis, elle n'était plus Préfète en Chef alors elle n'avait pas à se soucier de ceux qui enfreindraient le règlement.

« Tu penses toujours aux professeurs et aux choses sérieuses, Mione.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit-elle. »

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus et elle grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas reprendre ta fonction d'Auror ? demanda Ron alors que le plat principal arrivait.  
\- Aucune idée, soupira Hermione. J'ai hâte mais... en même temps ces dernières semaines à pouvoir me préoccuper de tout sauf de sombres affaires m'ont fait le plus grand bien. Mais je suppose que Williamson ne voudra pas se détacher et de Harry en lune de miel, et de moi. Alors peut-être après le mariage... »

Elle ne parla pas de Malefoy mais ce point l'angoissait. Qu'allait décider Williamson ? Allait-il la changer de coéquipier ou la forcer à travailler avec le Serpentard ? Et s'il faisait cela, l'accepterait-elle ?

« En attendant, j'ai hâte que le mariage arrive ! Tout va être tellement superbe...  
\- Oh oui ! J'ai vu la robe de Pansy... commença Ron avec des étoiles dans les yeux et de la bave au coin des lèvres.  
\- Ronald !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Tu baveras chez toi, pas ici, le réprimanda-t-elle, amusée. »

Elle était toujours étonnée de voir que Pansy et Ron avaient trouvé l'amour avec un de leurs pires ennemis de Poudlard. Ils avaient réussis là où la brune avait lamentablement échoué.

« Comment ça va, avec Pansy ? demanda la Gryffondor en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa glace.  
\- Très bien ! Je... hésita-t-il.  
\- Oui ? le poussa Hermione, un peu inquiète de ce qu'il allait dire. Y avait-il un problème ?  
\- Je pense la demander en mariage, avoua-t-il, rouge comme une pivoine. »

Hermione resta bouche bée, sa cuillère en l'air, de la glace fondue gouttant sur la nappe.

« Ron mais... mais... »

Le roux semblait paniqué à l'idée que sa meilleure amie désapprouve mais celle-ci cherchait juste les bons mots qui restaient bloqués dans sa gorge tant l'émotion était forte. Finalement, au lieu d'un bon discours plein d'émotions, elle préféra quelques mots révélateurs.

« Wahou c'est génial ! Depuis quand as-tu cette idée ?  
\- Depuis un moment, en fait. Depuis le voyage en Grèce.  
\- Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore demandée en mariage ?  
\- Tout d'abord, tu as rompu avec Malefoy, je n'avais pas envie d'amener un élément festif alors que tu n'allais pas bien. Ensuite tu as disparu puis tu étais dans le coma et j'avais autre chose en tête. Mais même s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, Gin et Harry vont se marier, c'est leur moment. Je ne veux pas leur voler la vedette, en quelque sorte. »

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione resta stupéfaite.

« Depuis quand tu as acquis autant de tact, Ron ? »

Le sarcasme cachait un réel compliment.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que Pansy te réussit si bien. Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit elle qui t'ait enseigné à avoir du tact... »

Le Weasley eut un petit rire approbateur.

« Mais sinon je suis fière de toi et je te donne toute ma bénédiction ! J'aimerais être une souris pour voir la tête de Pansy quand tu la demanderas en mariage.  
\- J'espère qu'elle dira oui, sinon je suis un homme mort.  
\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Ils terminèrent leur dessert, payèrent et se rendirent de nouveau au Chemin de Traverse.

« Je dois aller acheter des livres !  
\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, grogna Ron. »

Pour toute réponse, sa meilleure amie lui envoya un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ils pénétrèrent chez Fleury & Bott où Hermione fit de nombreux achats sous le regard ennuyé du rouquin. Elle envoya le tout chez elle et accepta de suivre Ron jusqu'à la boutique de Quidditch.

« Quand est-ce que Ginny va commencer la coupe ?  
\- Début novembre. Les matchs vont d'ailleurs bientôt être annoncés ! »

L'enthousiasme avait saisi Ron et Hermione poussa un petit soupir. Pourquoi tout ses amis devaient ils être passionnés par un sport auquel elle ne s'intéressait guère ?

« Alors, tu as déjà tout prévu pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Harry ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Ron !  
\- Il me manque quelques détails à régler ! se défendit-il.  
\- Je suis rassurée de voir que tu n'as pas complètement changé, s'amusa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?  
\- Je ne dis rien ! Sinon tu vas tout rapporter à Ginny !  
\- Ron ! Je te promet que je garderais ça pour moi. Et, en échange, je te confie ce que j'ai prévu, si tu ne dis rien non plus à Harry. »

Le pacte fut scellé, la curiosité du Weasley étant plus forte que sa capacité à garder le secret. Surtout que personne ne lui avait demandé de rien dire. Hermione grimaça plusieurs fois, réprobatrice, mais ne dit rien. L'essentiel était que son meilleur ami s'amuse et elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Ginny. Quand elle demanda qui participerait, Ron éluda assez rapidement la question en lui demandant ce qu'elle-même avait prévu. Hermione lui détailla tout et Ron désapprouva quelques points à son tour, refusant d'imaginer sa petite sœur dans ce genre de situation. Mais s'il râla, Hermione ne changea rien et lui donna plus d'une tape sur l'épaule pour le convaincre de s'y faire.

Ils venaient de faire leur cinquième boutique de l'après-midi et le soleil commençait déjà à décliner.

« Tu viendrais préparer le repas avec moi ? interrogea Hermione qui avait invité ses amis ce soir-là. »

Ron accepta avec joie et les deux meilleurs amis se rendirent chez la brune, ravis de pouvoir prolonger leur moment à deux. L'un comme l'autre avait apprécié cette journée car cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé tous les deux, sans personne d'autre autour. Hermione était heureuse de voir que son meilleur ami était de retour et que la gêne ancienne avait disparue. Il était heureux avec Pansy et ne la voyait plus comme une ex mais comme sa meilleure amie, la seule et l'unique. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver une part d'elle-même et la sérénité qui accompagna cette sensation lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle avait autant besoin de Harry que de Ron pour avancer, en équilibre, avec deux épaules pour la soutenir en cas de chute. Comment ferait-elle sans eux deux ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ils avaient été là depuis sa première année à Poudlard, avec des hauts et des bas, mais leur amitié en était sortie grandie. Et maintenant Harry se mariait et Ron allait bientôt suivre le même chemin. La brune en ressentait une joie immense mais aussi un peu de mélancolie à se dire que les choses allaient changer. Oh, ses amis le seraient toujours, il y aurait toujours les repas une fois par semaine, mais ils grandissaient, allaient construire des foyers... Tous les trois, ils n'étaient plus adolescents qui avaient du combattre Voldemort depuis le début. Quelque part, savoir qu'elle aussi allait finir par fonder une famille et entamer une nouvelle aventure, un jour, l'angoissait. Même si, pour le moment, elle était tout simplement seule et célibataire.

Demander à Ron de l'aider pour le repas fut à la fois une très bonne idée car elle n'avait pas autant rigolé depuis longtemps mais également la pire qu'elle ait eu car sa cuisine toute neuve ressemblait à un champ de bataille. La brune possédait nombres d'objets moldus qui avaient toujours intrigué le Weasley et refusait de faire la cuisine ou d'autres tâches quotidiennes avec la magie. Elle lui demanda tout d'abord de mettre les avocats dans le mixeur, objet devant lequel il était resté perplexe un bon moment, pendant que Hermione s'occupait de couper le poulet. Un bruit étrange la tira de son occupation, elle se retourna et se retrouva avec plein d'avocat sur la figure. Ron avait oublié de mettre le couvercle et les murs avaient désormais une belle couleur verte tachetée. La brune resta un moment silencieuse, devant l'air déconfit de son ami, avant d'exploser de rire et de s'écrouler au sol. Le Gryffondor grommela que les moldus étaient vraiment bizarres et continua de se plaindre tandis que la jeune femme se remettait de son fou rire. Un tergeo plus tard et ils pouvaient reprendre.

Mais le rouquin ne s'arrêta pas là. Il sursauta lorsque le micro-onde s'enclencha et resta longtemps sceptique face au four jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse sonner à force de toucher à tout les boutons. Dès lors il décréta qu'il ne toucherait plus à aucun des objets maléfiques, n'arrêtant pas de demander comment son père pouvait être fasciné par tout ça, mais trouva tout de même le moyen de se couper avec un couteau et de renverser du caramel brûlant sur l'îlot.

« Plus jamais je ne te demande de faire la cuisine, gloussa Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans les fauteuils, face à la terrasse, une bierraubeurre à la main.  
\- Avec une baguette je m'en serais très bien sorti, bougonna le concerné. »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire car c'était faux. Il avait cassé trois assiettes et deux verres en mettant la table à l'aide de la magie. Mais maintenant, tout était prêt pour recevoir leurs amis et Hermione se sentait de très bonne humeur.

Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent ensemble et Ginny et Harry mirent plus qu'une heure à se montrer.

« On est désolés ! Mais Molly et Ginny ont passé plus de deux heures à déterminer sur les serviettes devaient être en tissu ou en soie et si elles devaient être placées à gauche ou à droite, expliqua Harry avec un frisson. »

Ginny semblait être sur les nerfs aussi Hermione lui colla-t-elle immédiatement un verre dans les mains et fit asseoir tout le monde à table. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, et le récit des exploits de Ron parvint à détendre sa petite sœur qui oublia les détails de son mariage pour la soirée.

Après le repas, Harry et Ginny voulurent visiter le loft et s'extasièrent sur chacune des pièces, confirmant le choix qu'avait fait la brune : cet appartement était parfait. C'est là que Ron mit les deux pieds dans le plat.

« Et Hermione a devancé quelqu'un d'autre qui le voulait : la fiancée de Malefoy. AIE ! »

Hermione lui avait décoché un coup de pied sous la table mais le mal était fait. Harry et Ginny qui étaient les deux seuls non au courant la regardaient, attendant des explications. Elle avoua que c'était vrai mais que l'appartement lui plaisait déjà et qu'elle ne l'avait pas acheté uniquement pour cela, clôturant la discussion et devançant les remarques qui allaient venir.

« Je vais avoir un bleu, grogna Ron en bon martyr.  
\- Peut-être que ça t'apprendra à garder ta langue, ironisa sa petite-amie. »

La Gryffondor se leva pour débarrasser, ordonnant à ses amis de rester assis. Elle posa les assiettes dans l'évier, posa les couverts dessus et sorti des petites assiettes ainsi que des cuillères pour le dessert qu'elle avait laborieusement fait en tentant de réparer les bêtises de Ron.

Appuyée à l'îlot central elle contempla la tablée qu'elle avait devant elle. Harry et Ginny allaient se marier, ils étaient parfaitement heureux et Hermione ne doutait pas qu'un bébé allait bientôt rejoindre ce foyer. Ron et Pansy suivaient le même chemin bien que ce soit le couple sur lequel personne n'aurait parié. Pourtant ils étaient bien ensembles et se complétaient bien. Ils formaient le couple improbable que tout le monde enviait, au final, car ils réussissaient là où beaucoup échouaient. Et elle enchaînait les relations désastreuses. L'échec cuisant de sa relation avec Ron, Alec qui n'était qu'un abruti de la pire espèce et Malefoy avec lequel elle s'était lamentablement faite avoir. Blaise aussi était célibataire, se dit-elle, mais lui s'en fichait. Il était comme Malefoy, un coureur de jupons qui ne cherchait pas à être en couple. La mélancolie s'empara de la brune. Elle n'était pas jalouse de ses amis, au contraire. Hermione n'était pas du genre envieuse. Elle était la plus heureuse pour eux et souhaitait qu'ils restent ensemble pour l'éternité. Mais elle n'avait plus envie d'être seule. Non, rectifia une petite voix, elle n'avait plus envie d'être sans Malefoy.

Le désespoir la saisit. Elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la page, à se débarrasser de ses sentiments envers le blond. Avec un sourire ironique elle s'imagina passer sa vie amoureuse du Serpentard, vieillir seule avec son chat.

 _Quel super avenir._

Écartant ces sombres pensées, elle apporta le dessert sous les exclamations ravies de ses amis. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de passer à autre chose, d'oublier le Serpentard. De toute façon, il allait se marier, se répétait-elle. Et elle n'était rien pour lui, ne l'avait jamais été. Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle donc à une chimère ?

Malgré ses tentatives pour se convaincre, elle rêva encore de lui cette nuit-là.


	42. Chapter 42

**Eugenie** : Ton commentaire me fait très très très plaisir, merci =D  
 **Maxine3482** : Oui, on tourne pas une page comme ça, quand même =) Et oui, voila un autre chapitre o/

 **•** **XLII •**

« Ginny, on va être en retard !  
\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Hermione attendait sa meilleure amie depuis presque une heure et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elles allaient rater le portoloin.

« Tu as assez de robes, on ne part que deux jours !  
\- Je sais, c'est bon, je suis prête ! »

Ginny quitta enfin sa chambre, une valise à la main et suivit Hermione jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé. La brune l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire transplaner avec elle. Elles arrivèrent sur l'aire de transplanage du Ministère et se rendirent d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'aire des portoloins. Les filles étaient déjà là, impatientes de partir. Il y avait Lena, la cousine de Ginny, ainsi que Fay, Maria et Mathilde, trois joueuses de Quidditch dont la future mariée était particulièrement proche, ainsi que Luna et Pansy, bien évidemment.

« Super, vous êtes toutes là ! »

Hermione alla chercher un sorcier pour demander le portoloin qu'elle avait réservé au Ministère et revint avec un vieux ballon crevé. Elle avait demandé à ce que personne n'indique la destination pour conserver la surprise un peu plus longtemps. Toutes les filles attrapèrent le portoloin, excitées comme des puces. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis elles se sentirent tirées par le nombril et tout autour d'elles devint flou. Puis, soudainement, elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur le sol.

Elles avaient atterri dans une pièce circulaire au sol en marbre veiné de bleu. Des colonnes blanches soutenaient le plafond en coupole.

« Wahou, c'est magnifique ! s'exclama Lena.  
\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Venez. »

La Gryffondor leur fit quitter la salle d'arrivée des portoloins et les mena à travers un couloir.

« Attendez moi là. »

Elle les abandonna derrière une porte qu'elle franchit pour pénétrer dans un immense hall. A l'instar de la salle où elles étaient arrivées, le sol était de marbre et des colonnes donnaient un air impressionnant cette pièce. En face des immenses portes d'entrée, une sorcière se tenait derrière un comptoir. Hermione s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonjour. Hermione Granger, j'avais réservé une suite pour huit personnes.  
\- Miss Granger, en effet. Tenez, voici vos clefs. Dernier étage au fond du couloir. Bon séjour. »

La brune la remercia et retourna avec les filles qui n'avaient toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, sachant seulement que c'était beau et luxueux. Elles empruntèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent à la fin, haletantes.

« Au bout du couloir vous pourrez enfin vous asseoir, les motiva la brune.  
\- Si tu voulais nous faire perdre du poids pour qu'on rentre dans nos robes avant le mariage, c'est réussit, Mione, grommela Pansy.  
\- Cet endroit est plein de Joncheruine, c'est un très bon endroit, fit Luna, rêveuse. »

Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte, sortit la clef en faisant durer l'attente le plus possible puis ouvrit enfin l'appartement, laissant les filles entrer dans une superbe suite aux couleurs rouge et or. Les sorcières s'éparpillèrent en criant de joie pour visiter et s'attribuèrent rapidement les lits. Il y avait quatre chambres avec des lits deux places. Ginny et Hermione prirent une chambre, Lena en pris une avec Luna, Maria et Mathilde se mirent ensemble et Pansy prit la dernière chambre avec Fay.

« Venez par là ! appela Hermione. »

Elle les attendait devant une porte vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse.

« Fermez les yeux. »

Les filles obtempérèrent et Hermione les conduisit à l'extérieur, les plaçant les unes à côté des autres, face à la rambarde et à la magnifique vue au-delà.

« Ouvrez les yeux ! Bienvenue à Paris ! »

Les jeunes femmes soulevèrent leurs paupières et poussèrent des exclamations de ravissement. Devant elles s'étalaient les rues de Paris et, tout près, la Tour Eiffel s'élançait, majestueuse. Elles étaient très haut et surplombaient tous les toits de Paris. Les bruits de la ville n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à elles, leur permettant de jouir d'un paysage magnifique dans un calme apaisant.

« Mione c'est trop bien ! s'écria Ginny en lui sautant au cou. »

Hermione lui rendit son étreinte, ravie d'avoir visé juste. Les jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans leur chambre respective puis se réunirent dans le petit salon, qui était le centre de cette suite, pour attendre la suite du programme.

La Gryffondor avait du lutter contre son envie de visiter tous les musées et lieux historiques de Paris. L'après-midi appartenait à Ginny et il ne s'agissait pas de se cultiver mais de s'amuser – même si, à son humble avis, les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles. Elle avait donc choisi une activité plus simple mais tout aussi plaisante : du shopping.

« Il nous faut des robes pour la dernière soirée et pour ce soir, aussi, alors allons faire les boutiques ! »

Hermione avait prévu d'aller autant du côté sorcier que du côté moldu pour cela, en commençant par le premier. Elles s'y rendirent à pied, vêtues de pantalons et de pulls pour se protéger du vent automnal qui soufflait en rafale dans Paris. Il faisait presque plus froid ici qu'à Londres.

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que quand leurs jambes ne purent plus les porter, c'est à dire en début de soirée. Chacune avait environ cinq sacs et un compte en banque beaucoup plus léger qu'à l'arrivée. Les sorcières transplanèrent dans leur suite et se préparèrent pour aller manger au restaurant à la demande de la brune.

« Je veux que vous soyez toutes plus belles les unes que les autres ! ordonna Ginny avant d'aller s'enfermer avec Hermione pour se préparer. »

La future mariée exigea de coacher Hermione et finit par choisir sa tenue à sa place. Une heure plus tard, elles étaient prêtes à aller dîner. Hermione portait une jupe moulante noire qui montait jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine et descendait jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Rentré dans sa jupe, elle portait un haut blanc qui laissait ses épaules à nues mais couvrait le haut de ses bras. Une paire d'escarpins complétait le tout. Ginny avait enfilé une robe moulante verte. Pansy et Fay avaient chacune robe noire, basique mais qui les mettait énormément en valeur. Maria avait opté pour un jean moulant noir, un haut décolleté et une haute paire de talon. Luna portait une tenue assez excentrique, aux tons pastels, mais, au final, assez bien assortie. Enfin, Mathilde avait enfilé une petite robe bleu à bustier.

« Aller, je meurs de faim ! »

Toutes approuvèrent Ginny et Hermione les entraîna jusqu'à un restaurant sorcier. Grâce à des sortilèges, il était invisible aux yeux des moldus alors qu'il était tout proche de la Tour Eiffel. La table réservée avait une vue imprenable sur le monument. Un serveur leur apporta rapidement un verre d'apéritif tout en leur tendant la carte.

« Bien, trinquons à Ginny, bientôt mariée ! fit Hermione en levant son verre.  
\- A Ginny ! reprirent les autres en chœur.  
\- Et à Hermione qui m'a organisé le meilleur enterrement de jeune fille, je le sens ! compléta la rouquine. »

Le repas était délicieux et les sorcières mangèrent avec bon appétit, buvant également pas mal de vin moldu et sorcier. Le repas terminé, Hermione leur proposa de se rendre en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Aux pieds du monument, les moldus se pressaient. Certains levaient la tête pour contempler l'immense tour de fer, d'autres achetaient des souvenirs, mais la majorité faisaient la queue pour monter en haut. La Gryffondor ne se préoccupa pas de tout cela. Elle se dirigea directement vers un des pieds de la tour, qui était le moins entouré de moldu et, assurant à ses amies que c'était sans danger, passa à travers le fer comme s'il n'y avait rien. Les sorcières la suivirent et réattérirent de l'autre côté, sur le même principe que le quai 9/4.

La base du pied de la tour était large et toute la place était occupée pour accueillir les sorciers. Deux hommes se tenaient assis derrière un comptoir, chargé de s'occuper des touristes. Ils saluèrent les sorcières en français et Hermione leur répondit dans la même langue.

« Venez, attrapez le tapis. »

L'un des deux Français venait de leur tendre un tapis vert, usé. Chacune des jeunes femmes en attrapa un bout et la sensation du portoloin les saisi. Une demi-seconde plus tard, elles étaient au plus haut de la Tour Eiffel, là où même les moldus n'allaient pas.

« Wahooooou, s'émerveilla Fay, bientôt suivie par toutes les autres qui s'approchaient du vide. »

Paris s'étendaient sous leurs pieds, minuscule. Elles distinguaient à peine les moldus, aussi petits que des fourmis. Elles restèrent un moment à contempler la vue avant que Maria ne sursaute, ayant eu une brusque idée. La joueuse de Quidditch sorti un petit sachet de sa poche.

« Il s'agit de poudre de corne de licorne, expliqua-t-elle. Tendez vos paumes. »

Les sorcières s'exécutèrent et elle en versa un petit peu dans chacune des mains tendues. Hermione observa la poudre, suspicieuse, se demandant si s'en était vraiment car cela valait une fortune. Quoiqu'il en soit, Maria était convaincue que s'en était et elle demanda aux jeunes femmes de passer la main par la grille.

« Il faut que vous pensiez à quelqu'un en lâchant la poudre. Et alors, ce que vous souhaitez le plus avec cette personne se réalisera.  
\- C'est vrai, confirma Luna. Les licornes peuvent exaucer vos souhaits. »

Toutes semblaient ravies de pouvoir faire un vœu, en quelque sorte, sauf la brune qui restait sceptique. Elle joua néanmoins le jeu et chercha quelqu'un à qui penser avant de lâcher la poudre dans les airs. Un petit cri la fit sursauter et la poudre s'envola alors que l'image de Malefoy était gravée dans son esprit.

 _Pfeu, à moins qu'il ne meure bientôt, cette poudre ne fonctionnera pas._

Elle se mentait à elle-même, ne souhaitant pas la mort du blond. Elle comprit alors pourquoi les filles avaient poussé un petit cri. La poudre, argentée, restait comme en suspension dans les airs. Elle commença à chatoyer, comme si de la lumière passait sur elle, puis prit toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, une à une, avant de s'envoler définitivement et de s'évaporer dans les airs.

Les sorcières contemplèrent encore un peu la vue, encore émerveillées par ce qu'avait fait la poudre. En retournant à leur hôtel, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si la poudre avait eu un réel pouvoir. Que désirait-elle le plus en ce qui concernait Malefoy ? Avant que son cœur ne puisse parler, elle étouffa sa toute petite voix intérieure, refusant de voir la vérité en face, et pénétra la dernière dans la suite, s'installant à son tour sur un des fauteuils du salon.

« Bon, Maria a proposé quelque chose, alors à mon tour ! s'exclama Lena. »

Elle disparut dans sa chambre quelques minutes et en revint avec quatre bouteilles pleines d'un liquide qui oscillait entre le rouge et le violet.

« Nous allons jouer aux questions de vérité. »

Les sorcières eurent des petites exclamations de joie mais Hermione soupira intérieurement. Que personne ne lui parle d'amour et de Malefoy ce soir, par pitié. Malheureusement, avec ce jeu, c'était inévitable. Elle se promit d'éluder si les questions devenaient trop ciblées. Et il n'y avait même pas d'actions pour échapper aux questions.

« Tenez. »

Lena leur tendait un verre et les pria de goûter, indiquant qu'il s'agissait de vin de groseille. Toutes les filles, elle comprit, en burent une bonne gorgée, savourant le goût sucré de l'alcool.

« Alors, vous aimez ?  
\- Oui, répondirent-elles à l'unisson. »

Hermione aimait vraiment bien ce vin mais la réponse était sortie malgré elle, comme si ses lèvres avaient été douées de vie propre et s'étaient animées pour répondre. Avec un cri d'effarement elle comprit.

« Il y a du veritaserum là-dedans ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers Lena qui confirma son soupçon avec un grand sourire, visiblement ravie. Les autres filles semblaient toutes aussi contentes mais la Gryffondor appréciait moyennement de devoir dire la vérité, toute la vérité, sans pouvoir réfléchir avant, sans pouvoir éluder ou cacher une partie des faits. Ne souhaitant pas gâcher la soirée, elle n'en dit rien, et se décida à jouer le jeu, bien malgré elle.

« Je commence. Il faut demander « question ouverte ou fermée » et nous n'avons pas le droit de prendre la même question plus de trois fois de suite, pour qu'on change un peu, expliqua Lena. Alors... hé bien, la demoiselle d'honneur à qui nous devons tout ça ! Question ouverte ou fermée ?  
\- Ouverte.  
\- Hum... quel est ton passe-temps favori ?  
\- Lire, répondit-elle sans hésiter et malgré elle. »

Ginny eut un petit sourire, reprit par Pansy et Hermione sourit à son tour. La question n'avait rien de personnel et elle espérait que ça continuerait ainsi.

« Alors. Luna ! Ouverte ou fermée ?  
\- Ouverte. L'ouverture est plus joli que la fermeture, fit-elle pensivement.  
\- Quelle créature aimes-tu le plus ?  
\- Les Pitiponks ! Car ce sont des êtres perdus qu'il conviendrait de ramener vers la lumière au lieu de les détruire. »

Celles qui ne connaissaient pas la blonde se regardèrent, se demandant si la réponse était sérieuse puis en déduisirent que oui : on ne pouvait pas mentir sous Veritaserum. Elles continuèrent avec des questions gentilles pendant une bouteille et demie environ. Puis l'alcool échauffa les esprits et la curiosité se fit plus grande.

« Ginny ! appela Maria. Ouverte ou fermée ?  
\- Fermée.  
\- Harry est-il un bon coup au lit ?  
\- Oh que oui ! »

La réponse était sortie toute seule et Ginny rougit légèrement même si elle n'avait pas à avoir honte du tout. L'inverse aurait été pire. Et, bien entendu, le tour de Hermione finit par arriver.

« Hermione, ouverte ou fermée ?  
\- Fermée.  
\- Tu n'es pas en couple mais es-tu amoureuse ?  
\- Oui. »

La brune n'avait pas pu contenir la réponse. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle allait dire ça, en fait. Si on lui avait demandé la vérité sans cette potion, elle aurait tergiversé et aurait répondu « je-ne-sais-pas ». Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Elle ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments, désormais. Même si, à part Pansy et Ginny qui la fixaient, triomphantes, aucune autre ne savait de qui elle était amoureuse. Elle jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie et garda les lèvres closes. Jusqu'à ce que son tour arrive et qu'elle ne puisse plus demander une question fermée, selon les règles établie par la cousine de Ginny.

« Tu es amoureuse de qui, Hermione ? demanda Maria.  
\- Drago Malefoy. »

Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir vraiment dit ça. Elle finit par les rouvrir, constatant qu'un grand silence avait suivi sa déclaration. Pansy et Ginny semblaient littéralement sur le point d'exploser de joie, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point, et les autres, sauf Luna qui regardait en l'air, flairaient le bon ragot.

« QUOI ? s'exclama Lena. LE Drago Malefoy ? Qui fait la une de Sorcière Hebdo presque tous les ans et qui a gagné le titre du Sourire le plus charmeur ?  
\- Oui, celui-là. Même si je ne comprends pas comment il a fait étant donné qu'il sourit siiii souvent. »

La dernière partie transpirait l'ironie mais n'en restait néanmoins pas fausse. Malefoy souriait rarement. La petite voix de la Gryffondor se chargea alors de lui rappeler que, quand il souriait, son sourire était à tomber par terre et illuminait littéralement son visage. Avec un grimace, elle effaça cette image de son esprit et maudit le veritaserum qui l'empêchait d'esquiver les questions gênantes.

« Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?  
\- C'était bien ton ennemi à Poudlard, non ? »

Les demandes fusaient et la brune sentait les réponses se presser au bord de ses lèvres. Elle posa les mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus. Hermione se leva, les lèvres closes par ses doigts, et s'enfuit littéralement du salon, se sauvant sur le balcon. Avec un profond soupir de désespoir, elle s'accouda à la rambarde et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Son cœur battait la chamade. Avait-elle réellement avoué qu'elle aimait encore Malefoy ? Combien de temps se serait-elle encore voilée la face ? Mais l'avouer, le dire et le reconnaître était tellement plus douloureux que se convaincre qu'il n'était plus rien pour elle. Elle entendit la porte vitrée coulisser dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas pour faire face à Ginny.

« Mione ? finit par appeler celle-ci, accoudée à sa gauche. »

La brune ne lui répondit pas, trop énervée pour faire la conversation.

« Mione, pourquoi refuses-tu de voir la vérité ? »

Cette fois-ci, la question était directe, et même si elle mourrait d'envie de garder le silence, les paroles franchirent seules le seuil de ses lèvres.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de te rappeler toute l'histoire ? Il m'a trompée, de la manière la plus flagrante qui soit, en se fiançant avec une autre femme. J'ai vraiment besoin de te rappeler à quel point il m'a blessée ? »

La rancœur perçait clairement à travers ses mots.

« Et toi, Gin. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à me faire avouer que je l'aime ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que nous soyons ensemble ? On dirait que vous l'adorez tous. Toi, Harry, Ron. Alors qu'il était votre pire ennemi à Poudlard et que vous avez été témoins de ce qu'il m'a fait.  
\- En effet, on l'apprécie à nouveau, lâcha-t-elle, incapable de mentir. On l'appréciait avant que vous ne formiez un couple et nous lui avons énormément voulu de ce qu'il t'a fait, que ce soit moi, Harry ou Ron. Mais, Mione, il a passé des jours à fouiller des dossiers pour tenter de trouver où tu étais passée et c'est lui qui t'as sauvée ! Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour l'apprécier à nouveau. Et je sais qu'il t'aime aussi.  
-Il y a autre chose qui te fais penser ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais tu ne veux pas me le dire ?  
\- Non. Tu dois en parler avec lui. »

Même si elle en mourrait d'envie, Hermione respecta la décision de sa meilleure amie et ne lui posa pas de question à laquelle elle n'aurait pu se soustraire. Elle n'aimait pas les effets du Veritaserum te ne souhaitait pas forcer quelqu'un d'autre à avouer quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

« C'est tellement facile à dire. Mais que pourrais-je lui dire ? Salut Drago, je voulais savoir si tu m'aimais encore et, si c'est le cas, comment ça se fait que tu te sois fiancée avec une autre ? D'ailleurs, Gin, pourquoi s'est-il fiancé avec Colombe, s'il m'aime ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Mione, je ne sais pas... »

La brune n'insista pas plus et ne continua pas à déverser sa rancœur. Sa meilleure amie n'y était pour rien. Ginny avait des raisons de croire que le blond l'aimait encore mais n'en savait pas plus au sujet de ses fiançailles. Quelque chose lui disait que Pansy était dans le même cas. Pas étonnant. Si Malefoy était aussi buté qu'elle dès qu'il s'agissait de leur relation, il n'avait pas du dire grand chose. Avec un long soupir, elle évacua toute sa colère. Hors de question de gâcher cette soirée.

« Je suis désolée. Retournons au salon. »

Ginny hocha la tête et elles reprirent la partie même si les filles se gardèrent bien de l'interroger à nouveau là-dessus, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible. Elles finirent vraiment très ivres et s'effondrèrent plus qu'elles ne s'endormirent dans leurs chambres respectives.


	43. Chapter 43

**No3mieLozenge** : Veritaserum, simple et efficace !  
 **Aly** : Merci =D  
 **Yui19993** : Impatiente de le revoir ?  
 **Maxine3482** : Bientôt... ça dépend ce qu'on entend par là :P

• **XLIII •**

Un cri déchira le silence et réveilla la brune. Elle avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud et tremblait légèrement. Le cri était le sien, comprit-elle en émergeant du sommeil. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle quitta la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et se prépara une tisane. Pendant que le sachet infusait, Hermione se débarrassa des dernières miettes de son cauchemar. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle n'en avait pas fait, c'était à prévoir que son sommeil ne resterait pas tranquille beaucoup plus longtemps.

« Ça va ? »

Ginny s'était installée dans le canapé qui lui faisait face. Elle avait le visage marqué par le sommeil duquel on vient à peine de sortir mais semblait surtout inquiète.

« Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura la Gryffondor. »

Malgré le fait qu'elle fasse ces cauchemars depuis bientôt six ans, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à ses amis. Cela l'aurait fait apparaître comme une petite chose trop fragile et elle refusait d'avoir cette étiquette. Hormis avec Ginny, à qui elle avait tout raconté à sa sortie d'hôpital. Pour autant, elle n'aimait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et avouer qu'elle venait d'en faire un.

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que je n'ai pas réussit à te réveiller alors que ça faisait presque cinq minutes que tu t'agitais...  
\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée, éluda la brune.  
\- Ne change pas de sujet. Je me fiche d'être réveillée, je veux être sûre que tu vas bien. »

Il y eu un petit silence pendant lequel Hermione fixa l'eau de sa tasse se colorer lentement.

« C'était juste un cauchemar, comme d'habitude.  
\- Tu veux me le raconter ? proposa Ginny, pendant que cela pourrait aider son amie.

Hermione avala une gorgée de sa tisane et secoua la tête. La rouquine se leva et enlaça son amie. Ginny savait depuis très peu de temps à quel point les cicatrices de sa meilleure amie saignaient encore. Elle n'avait pensé cela, elle qui semblait si forte, beaucoup plus forte qu'eux aussi avait eu du mal à se remettre complètement de cette guerre, Ron avait cherché à tout oublier. Mais Hermione n'avait plus jamais abordé le sujet et tout le monde avait pensé qu'il s'agissait pour elle de tourner la page. C'était le cas, en quelque sorte, mais la page restait collée, à certains endroits douloureux.

« C'est parce qu'on a parlé de Malefoy que tu as rêvé de ça ? devina Ginny.  
\- Oui, soupira la brune.  
\- Je savais que la trahison de Malefoy t'avais affectée mais je ne le pensais pas à ce point... avoua finalement Ginny, rompant le silence.

Je suis amoureuse de lui, concéda la brune pour la première fois de son plein gré. Je refusais de l'accepter, j'avais peur que des sentiments rendent la chose trop réelle et j'avais toujours cette peur qu'il soit encore le Malefoy de Poudlard, celui qui change de fille comme de chemises. Je ne me suis pas tant trompée. »

A nouveau, elle rit jaune.

« Mais je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal. »

Sa voix trembla légèrement et elle avala de la tisane pour effacer la boule qui naissait dans sa gorge.

« Je croyais vraiment qu'il... enfin, avec tout ce qu'il me disait, qu'il avait changé. Alors oui ça m'affecte et à un point que je ne voulais pas admettre. »

Sa langue se déliait et, tant qu'elle était dans les confidences, elle avait envie d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tu sais quand je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais ? demanda la brune.  
\- Non ?  
\- Quand j'ai couché avec Alec. Il est parti juste après et j'étais seule dans mon lit. Je venais de faire l'amour avec un homme mais je ne pensais qu'à lui, au fait qu'il ne serait plus jamais dans ce lit, avec moi. »

Elle se tut pour reprendre, légèrement amusée.

« Si Alec le savait... »

Ginny eut un petit rire. Le Bannerman s'aimait tellement qu'il pourrait sûrement en mourir. Hermione termina sa tisane puis se leva.

« Retournons-nous coucher. »

La discussion était terminée. Elle n'avait plus envie de se confesser, de parler de Malefoy ou de ses cauchemars et Ginny le comprit bien, déjà satisfaite que son amie se soit un peu ouverte.

Elles dormirent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la matinée. Au réveil, les filles préparèrent leurs valises et les descendirent dans le hall de l'hôtel, chargeant le groom de les envoyer à leur prochaine destination, à savoir le château où Ginny allait se marier. Puis Hermione les entraîna dans le monde moldu pour une séance sauna/hammam/massage.

Les moldus aussi savent faire de bonnes choses et Hermione le prouva en les emmenant dans l'institut où elles passèrent toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi, mangeant là-bas car il y avait un restaurant. Elle passèrent par des bains froids puis des bains chaud, restèrent un moment à suer dans le hammam puis se firent masser tous les corps avec tant d'huiles essentielles qu'elles laissaient derrière elle une odeur parfumée persistante. Elles sortirent de là plus détendues que jamais, parfaitement relaxées. Pour continuer sur cette lancée, la Gryffondor les entraîna dans une maison d'esthétique sorcière où elles passèrent toutes entre les mains de sorcières expérimentées afin de se faire faire les ongles.

La magie permettait de peindre les ongles d'une manière infiniment plus précise que ne pouvaient le faire les moldus. Et, surtout, à l'instar des photos sorcières, les dessins pouvaient bouger. Ginny choisit des tons crème afin que cela aille bien avec sa robe de mariée. Elle ne voulait pas de couleur qui puisse jurer. Hormis cette demande, les sorcières laissèrent libre court à l'imagination de celles qui s'occupaient de leurs ongles. Ces dernières leur demandèrent néanmoins la couleur de leur tenue afin de pouvoir s'accorder avec.

Les ongles de Ginny finirent avec un vernis crème. Une colombe finement dessinée passait d'un ongle à un autre, disparaissant pour réapparaître plus loin. Elle était entièrement blanche avec seulement les contours noirs afin qu'on la remarque mieux.

« Tu vas être la plus belle des mariées, s'exclama Mathilde. »

Celle-ci avait les ongles désormais corail avec une fille sur un balai qui, à l'instar de la colombe de Ginny, passait d'un ongle à un autre. Parfois, et on pouvait voir là tout le talent des sorcières, le balai se heurtait au bord d'un ongle et la fille tombait avant de remonter. C'était un mini-film ouvragé sur des ongles. Luna avait des ongles de différentes couleurs sur lesquels se détachaient des planètes et des étoiles qui tournaient lentement. C'était très hypnotique et décalé, à l'image de la personnalité de la blonde. Pansy, en vraie Serpentard, avait les ongles verts sur lesquels un serpent en argent rampait. Les ongles de Maria rougeoyaient et étincelaient. C'était notamment dû au fait que des pierres précieuses étaient dessinées sur ses ongles et semblaient en jaillir, tant le talent des esthéticiennes était exceptionnel. Lena avait désormais les ongles bordeaux avec des étincelles qui explosaient à intervalles irréguliers. Enfin, Hermione se trouvait désormais avec des ongles assortis à sa robe, cobalt donc. Elle avait demandé à n'avoir de dessins que sur les pouces pour pas que cela fasse trop surchargé. Elle avait désormais des runes qui ondulaient. Il était probable que l'esthéticienne ne sache pas du tout ce que celles-ci voulaient bien pouvoir dire mais Hermione, qui avait suivi des cours les concernant à Poudlard, avait pu saisir toute l'ironie de la chose. La rune sur son pouce gauche signifiait « amour » et celle sur son pouce droit « toujours ». Le destin s'acharnait décidément à se moquer d'elle.

Les jeunes femmes terminèrent leur mise en beauté en fin d'après-midi. Après cela, il était temps de transplaner au château pour se préparer.

« Que nous as-tu prévu pour ce soir ? interrogea Lena, curieuse.  
\- Ah vous verrez, contentez-vous de vous préparer ! »

Pansy, qui savait ce qu'elles allaient faire, conseilla à tout le monde de mettre une robe et de se faire aussi belle que possible. Fay, Lena et elle furent les premières prêtes. En voyant Hermione se préparer, elles décidèrent de s'en charger à sa place et la forcèrent à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Vous devriez plutôt vous occuper de Ginny, c'est elle la mariée, gémit la brune.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Mathilde, Maria et Luna s'en chargent.  
\- Enfin, Luna regarde, précisa Pansy, la tête dans la valise de son amie. »

Fay s'occupait de ses cheveux et Lena lui appliquait une quantité de chose sur le visage.

« Tiens, enfile ça. »

Pansy était allée chercher une de ses propres robes, jugeant celles de Hermione trop sages. Peu convaincue, la brune se changea néanmoins et enfila les talons que lui tendait la Serpentard.

« Maintenant rassied-toi, elles n'en ont pas fini avec toi ! »

Hermione du obéir et se laissa tripoter les cheveux et le visage pendant de longues minutes. Les sorcières se reculèrent enfin, se dirent satisfaites et autorisèrent la brune à s'approcher du miroir de plein pied qui étaient dans la chambre qu'elle occupait.

La Gryffondor manqua de s'étouffer en voyant son reflet. Les yeux écarquillés, elle observa le moindre détail, incapable de dire un mot – ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe. La robe de Pansy était courte, très courte. C'était une robe bustier qui la moulait de haut en bas, et le bas était très haut, trop haut à son goût. De couleur bleue, elle s'accordait bien à ses ongles. Les talons que la Serpentard lui avait ordonné de mettre étaient grands, très grands. C'étaient de simple escarpins noirs comme recouverts de velours avec une plateforme sous les doigts de pieds. La tenue était déjà difficile à avaler pour Hermione qui avait l'habitude de robes un peu plus longues, un peu moins moulantes mais le maquillage et sa coiffure la laissaient perplexes également. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés à la perfection et cascadaient le long de ses épaules, recouvrant sa poitrine. Lena lui avait appliqué une bonne dose de mascara ainsi que du fard noir ce qui lui faisait des grands yeux de biche.

« Je...  
\- Oui, tu es magnifique ! la coupa Pansy. »  
\- Hermione jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans le miroir et du admettre qu'elle se trouvait plutôt jolie. Néanmoins, elle restait mitigée.

« La robe n'est pas trop courte ?  
\- C'est une soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, tu n'allais pas mettre une robe trop longue !  
\- Et les talons...  
\- Sont parfaits, compléta Pansy.  
\- Je suis trop maquillée...  
\- Non, pour une soirée, tu es parfaite. Je ne dis pas, si tu t'habillais comme ça au quotidien, ce serait trop. Mais on va faire la fête et tu es sublime. »

La Gryffondor concéda à Pansy la justesse de ses arguments. Elle remercia donc les jeunes femmes et parti à la recherche de Ginny, se demandant comment Maria et Mathilde l'avaient habillée. Elle espéra secrètement que Luna n'avait pas contribué à sa tenue. La porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle posait la main sur la poignée et Ginny en surgit, elle aussi magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient lisses au naturel mais Maria et Mathilde l'avait merveilleusement bien maquillée. Elle qui restait d'habitude sans maquillage en semblait complètement différente. Sa robe noire lui allait comme un gant. Les deux amis se regardèrent, ébahies, puis éclatèrent de rire devant la surprise de l'autre.

« Vous êtes toutes prêtes ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Bien, alors on se retrouve au Chemin de Traverse, devant Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! »

Sur ce, elles transplanèrent et atterrirent à l'endroit décidé. Au-delà, les bars commençaient à parsemer la rue jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le coin où il n'y avait plus que cela.

« Bien. Nous allons toutes aller nous asseoir au Sorcier éméché sauf toi, Gin. »

Avec un sourire immense, elle sortit un grand sac de sa pochette qu'elle avait agrandie par magie.

« Tu vas devoir enfiler ça et réussir à vendre tout ça, dit-elle en sortant un second sac, pour nous rejoindre. »

Ginny sortit ce que contenait le premier sac et contempla le costume, effarée. Elle fut forcée de l'enfiler sous les encouragements de ses amies.

« Tu es magnifique ! fit Hermione avant d'exploser de rire avec les autres. »

La rouquine fit un tour sur elle-même pour mieux montrer à quel point elle était magnifique en Veracrasse.

« J'ai très peur de ce que contient le second sac, désormais... »

En disant cela, elle l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de suspicion.

« Noooooooooon Mione ! »

Elle sortit une poignée de strings du sac et du faire face à l'hilarité de ses amies.

« Si ! Allez, courage. »

Les filles s'installèrent à la terrasse du bar, commandèrent des verres, et montrèrent le sien à Ginny.

« Tu y auras le droit quand tu auras tout vendu ! »

Jouant le jeu, la future mariée commença à aborder les passants. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et beaucoup la regardaient, se demandant qui était cette folle. Mais la majorité jouait le jeu, même si être interpellé par un veracrasse géant souhaitant vous vendre des strings devait être perturbant. Un groupe de sorciers lui en acheta la moitié et la draguèrent ouvertement.

« Pas un mot à Harry ! hurla-t-elle à ses amies qui applaudissaient dès qu'elle vendait une culotte. »

Quand elle eut vidé le sac, vendant les derniers à un couple très âgé auquel elle dut mentir quant à l'utilisation de ce bout de ficelle, elle rejoignit ses amies en terrasse et se débarrassa rapidement de son costume.

« J'aimerais vraiment voir ces deux vieux utiliser les strings comme guirlande, lâcha Fay entre deux hoquets de rire. »

Les filles avaient déjà bu plusieurs verres et Ginny se fit un devoir des les rattraper. Elles commençaient à bien rigoler mais également à avoir faim, n'ayant rien mangé depuis le repas du midi. Elles commandèrent donc des pizzas au bar ainsi que des frites qu'elles engloutirent rapidement, entre deux verres d'alcool.

« Hé, seize Cry Cherry-red ! commanda Pansy. »

Le serveur leur amena donc seize shooters remplis d'un alcool fort aromatisé à la groseille.

« Allez, à trois ! Un... deux... trois ! »

Dans un même geste, elles portèrent le premier verre à leur bouche, avalèrent l'alcool d'un trait et firent de même avec le second. Puis elles partirent dans un grand fou rire, l'alcool faisant son travail.

« Bien ! Maintenant, c'est parti pour la vraie soirée ! annonça Hermione. »

Harry se retourna dans le lit, complètement endormi. Ginny était partie la veille pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille et lui-même n'avait aucune de ce qui l'attendait. Pour le moment, il était surtout entrain de rêver Quidditch puisqu'il faisait une sieste. Aussi n'entendit-il pas la porte d'entrée grincer, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les pas se diriger jusque dans sa chambre et la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrir. En réalité, il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'un sac noir lui tomba sur la tête. Il eut beau se débattre, des bras puissants le maîtrisaient jusqu'à ce que des liens viennent définitivement l'immobiliser. Il se sentit soulevé, l'air frais du dehors lui indiqua qu'il quittait la maison, mais il ne savait toujours pas qui venait de le sortir de son lit de façon aussi violente.

 _Pas de panique._

Il était Auror, il savait garder son calme. Néanmoins, quand il sentit qu'on le faisait transplaner, la panique commença à monter.

Un temps indéfini s'écoula avant qu'on ne lui enlève le tissu noir qui lui masquait les sens. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et se retrouva face à un Ron hilare.

« Bon enterrement de vie de garçon, Harry ! »

Derrière Ron se trouvaient Blaise, Drago, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Bran. Ils délièrent le brun et l'aidèrent à se relever avant de lui infliger une nouvelle épreuve. Harry grommela qu'il ne pouvait même pas compter sur ses amis, encore stupéfait de ce violent réveil. Cependant, il sentait l'amusement le gagner, et grandir quand Blaise lui tendit un sac.

« Il faut que tu enfiles ce costume. »

Effaré, le Gryffondor dévoila un costume de médicomage très très très court et très très très féminin ainsi qu'une immonde perruque blonde. Forcé de se vêtir, il n'osa même pas se regarder dans la glace.

Ensuite, ce fut une après-midi de franche rigolade. Les garçons lancèrent toutes sortes de défis à Harry. Il avait par exemple du raconter tout haut sa pire expérience sexuelle, alors que des passants entendaient tout, il avait du prendre des photos avec dix filles, acheter des objets dont l'utilité sexuelle n'était plus à prouver, récolter assez d'argent pour payer une tournée au bar, danser en plein milieu de la rue, et tout un tas d'autres gages, sous les éclats de rire de ses amis.

Puis ils s'étaient rendus dans un restaurant un peu particulier, où l'on était servi par des femmes qui tenaient plus des strip-teaseuses que des serveuses. A chaque plats, elles effectuaient une danse langoureuse et enlevaient un de leurs vêtements, jusqu'à finir presque nues.

Le dessert arriva et avec lui, du champagne sorcier. Ron leva le premier sa coupe.

« À Harry, futur marié, qui est aussi l'Élu, le Survivant et, au passage, mon meilleur ami. »

Le concerné grimaça en entendant la liste ironique des titres que lui avait attribués le monde sorcier mais il leva néanmoins sa coupe à son tour, ainsi que tous les autres garçons. Quand ils eurent fini de boire et de manger, Ron se leva.

« Maintenant, c'est parti pour le reste de la soirée ! Ce soir, personne ne termine célibataire ! »

Il savait qu'il devait se tenir à carreau sinon Pansy allait littéralement lui arracher la tête – car sa petite-amie était toujours au courant de tout – et Harry était dans le même cas. Il visait particulièrement les célibataires, tels que Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Neville et Bran. Drago décida également que terminer la soirée dans le lit d'une belle inconnue pourrait être réconfortant. Oui, cela lui rappellerait de bons souvenirs. Et contenterait sa fierté et son orgueil, souffla une petite voix. Il grimaça intérieurement et l'étouffa. Colombe n'aurait rien à dire. De toute façon, elle ne serait pas au courant. Pourtant, même en se promettant de passer une bonne soirée et de repartir accompagné, il sentait qu'il rentrerait seul au manoir. Car il ne souhaitait la présence d'aucune fille qui n'était pas Hermione, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher.

Inconscients de ce qui tourmentait le blond, les garçons quittèrent le restaurant à grand renfort de cris et de rires.


	44. Chapter 44

**AlyJ** : Elle arrive bientôt =)  
 **Ravenclaw-Strega** : Bon, tu vas être moins déçue là normalement =D  
 **Guest** : Ahah, c'était le but, que ça fasse rire xD Mais j'imagine tellement Ron faire ce genre de boulette !  
 **Deniz** : Tant mieux =D  
 **No3mieLozenge** : Merciiiii =D  
 **Winlie-chan** : Ils vont se voir dans trois, deux, un, maintenant !  
 **Milimagine** : Patiiiience, ça viendra ! Et non, je suis entrain de réfléchir à une autre fanfiction que je commencerais à rédiger quand j'aurais fini de poster celle-ci =D

• **XLIV •**

Le petit groupe de sorcières se rendit dans le bar le plus réputé pour ce qui était des grosses soirées. Merlin l'Alcooliseur proposait un grand nombre de cocktails, une immense salle, de la musique mais, également, sur réservation, des shows pour les futures mariées – ou futurs mariés – comme c'était le cas de Ginny. Elles y allèrent en se tenant les bras, en ne marchant pas droit du tout et en parlant et riant plus fort que nécessaire.

Elles entrèrent dans le bar et furent accueillise par celui qui serait leur serveur pour la soirée. Il les installa au centre de la grande salle qui avait été aménagée spécialement pour l'occasion. Il y avait une estrade, ronde, à laquelle on accédait par cinq marches. Dessus, il y avait une table ronde et huit chaises. A quelques mètres, une estrade similaire était montée.

« Hé, il doit sûrement y avoir un autre enterrement ! remarqua Pansy. Ça va être la foliiiiiie. »

Les sorcières montèrent tant bien que mal les marches et s'installèrent à la table où elles commandèrent immédiatement du champagne sorcier dont les bulles pétillaient éternellement, même si la bouteille restait ouverte, et délivraient un parfum différent à chaque gorgée. Elles burent un peu puis décidèrent d'aller danser.

La musique pulsait, au même rythme que les battements du cœur de la brune. Ou peut-être était-ce son cœur qui s'accordait à la musique ? Son sang devait être noyé dans l'alcool mais elle se sentait bien, comme si elle était complètement libre. Elle laissa la musique couler dans son corps, à l'instar du sang et de l'alcool, et se laissa entraîner, se déhanchant bientôt avec autant d'entrain que les autres. Les yeux fermés, elle laissait la musique l'envahir et oublia momentanément tout pour ne garder à l'esprit que ses pieds qui bougeaient, ses bras qui suivaient le rythme et son corps qui se balançait. Hermione se sentait bien, comme libérée d'un poids énorme. Elle était légère, toute légère, au point qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler. Mais elle préférait rester sur la piste de danse et danser avec ses amies.

Plusieurs sorciers tentèrent de se joindre au cercle qu'elles formaient. La moitié des filles – toutes en fait, sauf Pansy et Ginny – étant célibataires, ils furent les bienvenus. Celui qui jeta son dévolu sur Hermione – ou, du moins, qui réussit à s'approcher d'elle en premier – était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux verts rieurs. Ils dansèrent ensembles, tous, filles et garçons, amis et inconnus, oubliant le temps qui s'écoulait, s'éloignant de la réalité.

« Oooooooooooooooooooooh ! s'écria Pansy par-dessus le bruit de la musique. »

Elle attira l'attention de Hermione et Ginny et pointa du doigt l'entrée du bar. Un petit groupe attendait tandis qu'un serveur se dirigeait vers eux. C'était ceux qui avaient le droit à la seconde estrade. Et pour cause, il s'agissait de Harry.

Eux aussi avaient bu mais à un degré moindre, pour le moment, ils comptaient bien se rattraper au bar. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de pousser des cris en voyant les filles. Ils arrivèrent vers elles, tout aussi joyeux. Harry embrassa Ginny et Ron et Pansy, échauffés par l'alcool, commencèrent aussitôt à se coller l'un à l'autre. Les filles saluèrent les garçons, un à un, leur faisant la bise tout en s'appuyant sur eux pour ne pas trop vaciller. Hermione enlaça Neville qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et salua joyeusement Dean et Seamus. Elle se tourna vers le dernier garçon, qu'elle ne dépassait pas, malgré ses talons et s'apprêtait à lui faire la bise également quand les yeux gris la ramenèrent brutalement sur terre.

Elle vacilla, autant à cause de l'alcool que par la surprise de voir Malefoy ici, et se détourna aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était, préférant l'ignorer royalement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu du tout vu qu'elle avait été à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, joue tendue, avant de se détourner subitement. Elle retourna vers Fay et Maria et aussi vers le garçon aux yeux verts dont elle avait oublié le nom qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui chuchoter quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Malefoy la fixa pendant qu'elle s'éloignait. Il l'avait vue dès qu'il était entré dans le bar et n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais pu renier le fait qu'il trouvait Hermione désirable et magnifique. Mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vue dans cette tenue et l'effort qu'il fit pour ne l'attraper par la taille et l'entraîner ailleurs prouva le grand contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même. Il avait été prêt à oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé, sa rancœur et ses griefs, tant elle était désirable. Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué à quel point elle était la plus belle du bar, et de loin. Hormis le type aux yeux verts qui l'approchait de trop près, une dizaine d'autres gars n'hésitaient pas à la détailler de haut en bas. Il était tombé amoureux – même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, toujours pas – de la sage Hermione, magnifique sans maquillage. Mais la Hermione aux cheveux lisses, maquillée sans excès, avec ce brin de provocation ravivait les désirs qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui-même. Il se détourna de la brune, la bouche sèche. La soirée n'allait pas être aussi bien que prévu. Il serrait déjà les poings, se contenant pour ne pas frapper le type qui se collait contre elle.

 _Elle ne t'appartient pas, vous n'êtes plus un couple, elle t'a trompé._

Il se répétait cela comme un laïus pour faire descendre la foule d'émotion qui était montée en lui.

Les filles retournèrent à leur table, les garçons en firent de même, et Hermione décida qu'il était temps de livrer sa dernière surprise. Elle monta sur l'estrade principale, se lança un Sonorus et demanda le silence. La musique baissa d'un cran et elle parla d'une voix assurée, bien que son grand sourire, ses joues rouges et ses yeux pétillants soient plus dus à l'alcool qui la désinhibait complètement. Malgré elle, son regard fut attiré par des mèches blondes et des yeux gris qui se détachaient dans cette foule de gens uniformes.

Il y aurait pu avoir milles personnes qu'elle l'aurait quand même repéré au premier coup d'œil. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux durant tout son discours, sauf pour inviter Ginny à la rejoindre. Elle en était bien incapable. Il était beau comme un dieu, désirable au possible. Mais il semblait également très agacé, sûrement parce qu'elle s'était détournée au moment de lui dire bonjour. Elle ne s'expliquait pas ce geste. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas en si mauvais termes. Ils avaient vaincu Jack et s'étaient quittés sur cette note positive.

Mais elle avait eu peur de sentir sa peau contre la sienne car elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu maîtriser le désir qui serait monté en elle, qui montait déjà alors qu'elle ne faisait que le regarder. Comme une vingtaine d'autres filles qui espéraient le ramener dans leur lit ce soir même. Agacée à cette idée, elle commença à parler, ne lâchant pas Malefoy des yeux, comme si elle lui adressait un défi personnel.

« Comme vous le savez tous, le grand Harry Potter va se marier avec ma magnifique meilleure amie : Ginny Weasley. Rejoins-moi, viens ! »

Elle fit une pause, attendant que la rouquine la rejoigne sous les applaudissements et reposa son regard sur le blond.

« Afin de marquer la fin de sa vie de célibataire, je lui ai concocté une petite surprise. Harry, ne m'en veut pas. »

Hermione adressa un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. Avec un grand sourire elle fit un geste vers les rideaux derrières elle. La musique s'était tue et elle reprit quand ils s'ouvrirent. Quatre hommes torses nus s'avancèrent. Ils suivaient une chorégraphie très calibrée, au centre de laquelle se trouvaient Hermione et Ginny. Ils vinrent se coller contre elles, passèrent leur main le long de leurs côtes, d'une manière très sensuelle mais qui respectait les limites. Avec joie, Hermione vit que Malefoy bouillait littéralement sur place. S'éloignant d'un pas, elle fit apparaître une chaise sur laquelle l'un des hommes poussa Ginny.

« Profite ! »

Ce fut son dernier mot avant qu'elle ne redescende. Toutes les filles de la salle s'étaient approchées pour lancer des cris appréciateurs pendant que Ginny rougissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Les danseurs descendirent bientôt dans la foule, faisant le bonheur des sorcières présentes, et rendant la future mariée à un Harry mi-agacé mi-amusé devant l'air béat mais déconfit de sa fiancée. Ron tentait d'empêcher Pansy d'aller caresser les torses parfaits des danseurs tandis que les autres garçons faisaient connaissance avec les amies de Ginny. Seamus et Lena faisaient d'ailleurs une étude approfondie de la bouche de l'autre. Luna avait repris sa danse étrange, sans aucun rapport avec la musique mais qui hypnotisait plus d'une personne dans la salle. Elle releva la tête un instant pour croiser le regard étonné de Blaise qui fixait cette blonde légèrement allumée. Luna s'approcha et parla d'une voix rêveuse.

« Tu as la peau noire. Tu sais que cela est signe d'une grande intelligence ? »

Zabini resta quelques secondes surpris de cette déclaration avant d'éclater de rire.

« AH ! Je t'aime bien toi, viens ! »

Et ils se mirent à danser tous les deux, dans un complet décalage qui pouvait presque paraître beau.

Hermione avait été de nouveau accostée par le sorcier aux yeux verts. Christian ! Il s'appelait Christian, se souvint-elle. Ils dansèrent un peu mais elle remarqua rapidement qu'il vacillait beaucoup.

« Ça ne va pas ? cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et la brune l'attrapa par la main pour l'entraîner à l'écart de la foule oppressante. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir et respirèrent l'air frais avec délice.

« Je crois que je vais vomir... »

Christian courut dans les toilettes pour hommes et Hermione le suivit, se refusant à laisser quelqu'un tout seul alors qu'il était malade. La porte des toilettes dans lesquelles il s'était enfermé étant close, elle se laissa glisser au sol, dos au mur. Les bruits que faisaient le jeune homme étaient très représentatifs et donnaient des hauts le cœur à la brune qui fit tout son possible pour se maîtriser. Elle lui demanda plusieurs fois comment il allait, s'il se sentait mieux, mais n'obtenait que des grognements. Enfin, il sortit et se plaça face à Hermione. Il était pâle et de grandes cernes courraient sous ses yeux.

« Je vais rentrer, déclara-t-il, piteux.  
\- D'accord, fais attention. »

Il la remercia et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Oh, non, je vais rester là encore cinq minutes ! »

Il la laissa donc avec un dernier petit sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se relevait, sentant bien que, sinon, elle aurait passé le reste de sa soirée ici. La brune était entrain de redescendre sa robe qui était remontée lorsqu'elle s'était assise quand quelqu'un entra. Elle tilta alors qu'elle était dans les toilettes pour hommes et s'empourpra.

« Oh désolée je m'en... »

Elle manqua de rentrer dans Malefoy et s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres de son torse. La réaction de son corps fut immédiate. Son souffle devint irrégulier et elle se sentit très très mal à l'aise devant le désir qui enflait en elle.

 _Non, calme-toi, il ne peut pas avoir cet effet là sur toi._

Et pourtant si. Elle contemplait son torse avec avidité, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si elle soulevait son t-shirt pour y passer ses doigts.

 _Non, non, stop !_

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, lâcha Malefoy, glacial. »

La brune, qui avait baissé les yeux pour éviter de trahir son envie, releva la tête.

« Hein ? De quoi ? Que... Ah ? Noooooon. Non, non, non. Je suis fidèle. »

La dernière partie était sortie toute seule et ne voulait sûrement rien dire pour Malefoy. Après tout, elle n'était pas en couple. Mais elle sous-entendait fidèle à son cœur qui, pour le moment, ne battait plus que pour le corps du blond. Ce dernier émit un petit bruit dédaigneux, comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais il eut le mérite de ne pas remettre ses accusations sur le tapis. Peut-être que, sinon, vu l'alcool que chacun avait ingurgité, ils en seraient vraiment venus aux mains.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec Christian – il s'appelle Christian, c'est joli comme prénom, hein ? – il était juste malade, débita-t-elle, l'alcool la rendant loquace et la faisant dire tout et n'importe quoi. Par contre toi, tu es beau, très beau, tu devrais ! Tu devrais aller te taper une fille, ou deux, ou trois. Il y en a plein qui serait d'accord, je suis sûre, continua-t-elle. »

Elle parlait comme si elle conseillait un bon ami de se jeter à l'eau, sans aucune animosité mais plus comme une simple observation. Un peu comme si elle parlait à Blaise et l'encourageait à draguer le plus de filles possibles.

« Ouais tu devrais, c'est fait pour ça, les enterrements, non ? Enfin, pas les enterrements de mort mais de mariage. »

Son discours n'avait plus beaucoup de sens mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. L'alcool la rendait beaucoup plus désinhibée ce qui avait toujours fait rire Malefoy, sauf lorsqu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de l'être trop et de s'approcher d'autres hommes. Son discours le laissa de glace. Elle ne cherchait pas à le blesser, ce qui était le plus étrange. Et, paradoxalement, le plus blessant. Il sentait bien qu'elle exprimait le fond de sa pensée, qu'elle le voyait vraiment comme le Malefoy prêt à coucher avec plusieurs filles en une même soirée. Alors qu'il ne voulait aucune des filles qui étaient entrain de se déhancher sur la piste.

« Je n'en veux qu'une mais c'est impossible, avoua-t-il. »

Il se serrait frappé pour avoir dit ça. Mais Hermione ne comprit pas la réelle pensée du blond et cru qu'il parlait de Colombe qui n'était pas là ce soir. L'alcool l'aida à ne pas devenir pleine de haine et de colère. Elle resta terre à terre, très pragmatique, presque gentille.

« On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Enfin toi, si, tu y arrives plutôt bien. Tu voulais me voir dans ton lit alors tu as été gentil, et tu as réussi ! Donc si tu veux cette fille, en fait tu devrais pouvoir l'avoir. »

Une nouvelle fois, c'était un simple constat, comme si elle n'avait jamais été blessée par ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme si elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Malefoy, lui, resta choqué, un instant.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai été gentil uniquement pour te mettre dans mon lit ?  
\- Bah, oui ! répondit la brune, comme si c'était évident, avec une candeur désarmante. »

Le blond fut blessé de savoir qu'elle pensait cela mais encore plus de voir que ça ne la touchait pas. Il ne savait pas que c'était l'alcool qui lui ôtait toute émotion, qui créait un barrage entre ses douleurs et son cœur, permettant à la brune de profiter de cette soirée sans se rouler en boule et pleurer sur ses malheurs sentimentaux, et pensait réellement qu'elle se fichait de savoir s'il l'avait utilisé comme un objet ou non. Il redevint glacial et ne dit plus rien.

« Et, tu as vu, reprit la brune qui, désormais, parlait comme si elle avait Ron en face d'elle. J'ai du vernis magique, tu as vu les runes, elles sont jolies hein ? »

Malefoy baissa les yeux sur les pouces que lui tendait Hermione et se figea. Lui aussi savait lire les runes et Hermione allait vite regretter de s'être allée à la sensation de bien être de l'alcool et d'avoir autant parlé avec le blond au lieu de fuir.

« Amour et toujours, hein ?  
\- Tu comprends les runes ? »

Hermione se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Tout le bien être et le détachement que lui procurait l'alcool s'évanouit et elle n'avait de nouveau plus qu'une envie : fuir. Mais Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, les yeux fixés sur ses pouces, et il bloquait l'entrée. Il finit par relever la tête et accrocha le regard de la brune. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne purent détacher leurs yeux, se noyant dans ceux de l'autre. La Gryffondor commençait à avoir le souffle court, signe qui était devenu une habitude lors de sa relation avec le blond qui, lui, sentait le désir grandir et dévorait littéralement la jeune femme des yeux, ce qui était également une habitude lorsqu'il était avec elle.

Tels deux aimants attirés l'un à l'autre, ils s'avancèrent imperceptiblement jusqu'à ce que leur nez ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa bouche et n'avait plus qu'une idée, se coller contre lui, remplir chaque centimètre de sa peau par la sienne. Drago se pencha imperceptiblement et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Une décharge parcourut le corps de la brune, augmentant son désir mais rompant également, pendant une seconde, l'état d'hébétement dans lequel elle était. Une seconde qui lui suffit pour reculer d'un pas et se détourner, gênée et frustrée.

« Non. Tu es fiancé, fit-elle d'une voix qui ne pouvait contenir toute sa peine, laissant dégouliner celle-ci derrière chacune de ses paroles. »

Sur ces mots, elle ne se formalisa plus et poussa légèrement Malefoy pour quitter les toilettes, retenant ses larmes. Le blond n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, s'éraflant salement les phalanges et se mit à saigner. La tête appuyée contre le carrelage froid, il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer. Ils avaient faillit s'embrasser. A quel point en avait-il eu envie pour qu'il se sente aussi frustré ? Et pourquoi Hermione avait-elle semblé si malheureuse en parlant du fait qu'il était fiancé ? Ce qu'il venait de se passer se rejouait en boucle dans son esprit, il était incapable d'oublier le désir qui s'était allumé dans les yeux noisettes de la Gryffondor, incapable d'oublier le parfum qui avait flotté jusque ses narines, incapable d'oublier qu'il avait senti sa poitrine se soulever contre son torse... Il n'avait jamais oublié aucun de ces effets mais le souvenir s'en était atténué, rendant la trahison de la jeune femme moins douloureuse. Mais tout lui revenait désormais en pleine figure. Finalement, il retourna dans le bar rejoindre Harry et les autres.

Hermione était en pleine conversation avec Pansy, Ginny et Harry. Il décida qu'il serait mieux pour eux deux de s'ignorer pour le reste de la soirée et rejoignit Blaise qui était en pleine conversation avec cette loufoque de Luna.

« Mione ! se fâcha Ginny, un doigt pointé, qu'est-ce tu faisais aux toilettes avec cet homme ? »

La brune avait été assaillie par ses trois amis à peine revenue dans la salle. Elle était déjà déboussolée par ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Malefoy et n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

« Avec cet homme ? demanda-t-elle, feignant d'ignorer qu'elle avait vu Malefoy.  
\- Oui, celui aux yeux verts ! »

La jeune femme faillit lâcher un énorme soupir de soulagement mais se retint.

« Ah, Christian.  
\- C'est qui Christian ? interrogea Pansy.  
\- Le gars avec qui elle était aux toilettes, Pansy, expliqua Harry, moins bourré qu'elle.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait avec lui ! s'écria Hermione. Elle continua très vite, voyant que Ginny allait l'interrompre. Il était malade et il a vomi. C'est tout. Je n'ai couché avec personne ! »

La rouquine hésita mais sentit qu'elle était sincère.

« Hm, d'accord. »

Et sur ces mots, elle repartit danser, entraînant Pansy dans son sillage. Harry fixa sa meilleure amie quelques instants.

« Ça va, Mione ?  
\- Hein ? Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'éclipsa dans la salle pour éviter toute confrontation Elle se remit à danser, coincée entre Maria et Mathilde, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller retrouver Malefoy, de se coller contre lui et de l'embrasser. Il avait beau être à l'autre bout de la salle, ils ne se lâchaient toujours pas des yeux, malgré la tentative de Malefoy de l'ignorer, malgré celle de Hermione de faire comme s'il ne l'intéressait pas. Mais l'ombre de ce qu'il avait fait et de sa fiancée se dressait entre eux, rendant tout contact impossible. Hermione refusait d'être l'amante, celle qui a embrassé l'homme marié. Elle avait été dans cette situation – en légèrement pire, certes – et ne souhaitait pas inverser les rôles.

Hermione n'avait plus vraiment envie de faire la fête mais essaya de faire un effort. Il s'agissait de la soirée de sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait pas le droit de la laisser tomber. Quand Ginny revint, tout sourire, ivre, avec une bouteille à la main, la brune se força à sourire. Les effets de l'alcool qui la rendaient joyeuse et extravertie avaient été remplacés par de la tristesse. Mais elle refusait de s'y plonger. Elle attrapa donc la bouteille, poussa un cri qui lui semblait ridicule mais qui sonna bien à toutes les oreilles, se détourna de Malefoy, et vida un tiers de la bouteille. L'alcool coula aussitôt dans ses veines et elle sentit sa peine refouler pour laisser place à cette sensation familière, que tout ce qu'elle ressentait devenait flou. Attrapant la main de Ginny, puis celle de Pansy, elle les entraîna sur l'estrade. Elle hurla un « À la future mariée » et oublia complètement Malefoy, se refusant à laisser ses problèmes envahir cette soirée. Des hommes la rejoignirent, des femmes aussi et la brune perdit tout repère.

Elle dansa, elle but, elle rigola, parla à s'en casser la voix, tomba plusieurs fois, explosa de rire à la suite de cela, mais refusa de penser au blond qui avait décidé de faire plus ou moins la même chose. A savoir, noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

La soirée dura longtemps et le jour commençait à se lever quand les filles, épuisées, décidèrent de rentrer. Elles saluèrent les garçons, qui ne dormaient pas au château. Certains étaient dans un triste état. Ron dormait, par terre, une bouteille d'alcool serrée contre lui. Harry avait perdu son t-shirt, déchiré par plusieurs filles qui avaient voulu approcher le grand Harry Potter. Les autres garçons comataient sur des fauteuils. Seul Blaise dansait encore, avec Luna.

Hermione avait les paupières lourdes. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'endormir contre Malefoy.

 _Non, Hermione, tu ne vas pas dormir avec lui._

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, s'enfoncer dans son lit et dormir. Malgré elle, alors que Fay et Lena arrivaient en traînant Luna derrière elles, Hermione chercha Malefoy des yeux. Il était assis sur un banc, baguette en main, et traçait des signes dans le bois. Quand Pansy revint après lui avoir dit au revoir, elle apostropha la Gryffondor.

« C'est rigolo, Mione, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Il y a les mêmes runes que sur tes ongles, là-bas. »

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et suivit la bande qui quittait le bar. Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy qui la fixait. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe un doigt sur son pouce droit et, qu'en retour, Malefoy pose une main sur l'endroit où devaient se trouver les runes qu'il avait gravées. La jeune femme se détourna, le cœur battant trop vite, et rejoignit vite ses amies.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ginny avait-elle raison ? L'aimait-il toujours ? Même si c'était le cas, cela ne réglait rien, absolument rien. Au contraire. Comment se défaire de ses sentiments si Malefoy avaient les mêmes ? Mais il était hors de question qu'il se passe quoique ce soit entre eux deux avec cette Française fiancée au blond. Hors de question qu'il se passe quoique ce soit tant que la brune n'aurait pas eu des explications sur ce qu'il avait fait.

C'est le cœur déchiré qu'elle s'écroula dans son lit et s'enfonça dans le sommeil.


	45. Chapter 45

**No3mieLozenge** : Moi non plus, j'ose pas imaginer le mal de crâne xD  
 **helo10** : Mwahahahah !  
: Wahou, je pensais pas qu'une simple phrase pourrait créer une telle réaction xD Je te réponds tout de suite, par PM, ce sera mieux pour discuter que d'attendre un chapitre pour que je puisse te répondre =O

• **XLV •**

Le lendemain ne fut pas des plus jolis. Les huit filles décuvaient lentement, assises dans un des salons. Hermione avait la bouche pâteuse et mal à la tête. Elle supposait qu'il devait en être de même pour les autres. Personne ne parlait, chacune dormant encore à moitié malgré que l'après-midi soit déjà bien avancé. Mais hormis la fatigue et le mal de crâne, la brune ne se sentait pas si mal que ça, et elle n'aimait pas rester assise à ne rien faire. Elle décida de visiter un peu, marchant au hasard dans les couloirs. Dès demain après-midi, le château allait se remplir d'invités et Hermione allait devoir gérer le tout, en grande partie en tout cas.

Luna, Lena et Fay étaient allées s'allonger dehors, sur le salon d'extérieur. Maria et Mathilde avaient décidé de faire une promenade revigorante dans les jardins. Hermione hésita à les suivre, mais l'envie de parler à Pansy et Ginny la tenaillait. Elle s'était rendue compte que ne pas garder tout pour elle mais en parler était très libérateur. Elle les rejoignit dans le salon et s'assit silencieusement. Elle se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux, encore lisses de la veille et à se mordre nerveusement la lèvre, cherchant comment elle allait pouvoir aborder le sujet. Ginny et Pansy se jetèrent un petit regard et la première rompit le silence.

« Mione ? Tu veux nous dire quelque chose ? »

La concernée releva la tête et inspira profondément.

« Oui. Mais je ne veux aucun sourire entendu, aucun « je le savais » ou quoique ce soit. J'ai juste besoin de... de parler et d'avoir vos conseils.  
\- Qui y-a-t-il ?  
\- Hier, quand je suis allée aux toilettes avec Christian, je ne vous ai pas tout dit...  
\- TU AS COUCHE AVEC LUI ! s'écria Pansy.  
\- Mon crâne, Pansy, grogna Ginny en se massant les tempes.  
\- Non ! s'indigna Hermione. Non, il a vraiment vomi et j'étais juste là pour lui tenir compagnie, au cas où. Il est parti et je suis restée encore un peu toute seule avant de me décider à revenir. Mais Malefoy venait d'entrer dans les toilettes.  
\- Oh. »

Ce fut la seule réaction des deux sorcières. Hermione les remercia intérieurement de ne pas se mettre à crier de joie ou à tirer tout de suite des conclusions hâtives.

« J'avais déjà bien bu. Il m'a dit que j'avais du bien m'amuser et je l'ai assuré que je n'avais pas couché avec Christian, que j'étais fidèle. Et puis j'ai commencé à dire des idioties à la pelle.  
\- Comme ?  
\- Comme le fait qu'il était beau et qu'il devrait s'amuser lui, surtout qu'une vingtaine de filles en auraient sûrement très envie.  
\- Tu n'as pas dit ça ?  
\- Si, Pansy, grimaça Hermione.  
\- Il a répondu quoi ? demanda Ginny.  
\- Qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fille qui l'intéressait. Sur le coup, continua-t-elle rapidement avec que l'une des deux n'ouvre la bouche, je me suis dit qu'il pensait à Colombe et que, comme elle n'était pas là, il en était frustré.  
\- Non, assura Pansy.  
\- Je...  
\- Non, attends. Je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas que je t'en parle mais je m'en contrefiche. Il sera froid pendant une semaine et ça lui passera. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si le futur comportement de son meilleur ami n'était qu'une broutille. Qu'il boude pendant quelques jours, il finira bien par se rendre compte qu'elle avait agi dans son intérêt à lui. Pansy jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny comme pour s'assurer qu'il fallait bien qu'elle dévoile tout à la brune.

« Je connaissais déjà Colombe avant la publication dans Sorcière Hebdo, avoua la blonde. »

Hermione la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Drago est fiancé à elle depuis que le père d'Astoria Greengrass a été inculpé comme étant un Mangemort. Narcissa et la mère d'Astoria on décidé que ces fiançiailles n'avaient rien de bon et qu'elles étaient annulées. Narcissa avait une autre prétendante en tête, Colombe de Boisredon, une Française issue d'une très longue lignée de sang-pur. C'est en partie pour ça que Drago est allé faire sa formation d'Auror en France. Sa mère voulait qu'il se rapproche de sa fiancée. Mais Drago n'a jamais voulu de ce mariage arrangé et a tout rompu il y a plusieurs mois, en faisant clairement comprendre à Colombe qu'il ne voulait pas l'épouser, jamais, et il est revenu en Angleterre. C'est là qu'il est devenu Auror et que vous êtes devenus équipiers. »

Hermione resta silencieuse. Pour elle, il avait été logique d'assimiler le fait que Drago se fiance au fait qu'il soit en couple depuis un moment. On ne décide pas de se marier du jour au lendemain, quand même. Visiblement, si. Savoir qu'il était réellement célibataire au moment où ils s'étaient revus et, peut-être, au moment où ils avaient commencé à se tourner autour la soulagea un peu. Mais un peu seulement. Au final, la trahison était toujours là. Peut-être était-ce moins pire que s'il avait été en couple dès le début de leur relation, mais ça restait douloureux et, surtout, ça laissait une immense plaie béante entre les deux sorciers.

« Mais alors pourquoi sont-ils fiancés aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien ! s'exclama Pansy. Il refuse d'aborder le sujet, que ce soit avec moi ou avec Blaise. »

Pansy semblait réellement dépitée.

« Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je pense pas qu'il pensait à Colombe mais plutôt à toi.  
\- Peut-être, soupira la brune. Toujours est-il qu'il est fiancé ! J'ai l'impression de ne dire que ça. Mais rien n'est possible puisqu'il va se marier avec elle.  
\- Le mariage n'est pas encore là, maugréa Pansy. Enfin, continue ton histoire.  
\- Donc je lui ai dit qu'on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait. Sauf quand on s'appelait Drago Malefoy. Je lui ai dit qu'après tout, il avait réussi à être gentil avec moi dans l'unique but de me mettre dans son lit, alors s'il voulait cette fille, il pouvait l'avoir.  
\- Mione... »

Ginny et Pansy semblaient sidérées.

« J'étais complètement saoule ! se défendit-elle. Il a eu l'air outré que je pense ça et m'a demandé si j'y croyais vraiment. J'ai dit que oui, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Et puis je suis passée à un autre sujet et je lui ai montré les runes que j'avais sur les pouces. Je voulais juste montrer comme c'était joli mais il sait lire les runes. »

Ses deux amies se regardèrent, l'incompréhension peinte sur leur visage.

« Cette rune veut dire amour, et celle-ci toujours. Le destin, bougonna-t-elle.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? s'écria Ginny.  
\- Rien du tout, avoua la brune, les joues toutes rouges. On s'est rapprochés et je crois qu'on se serait embrassé si je ne m'étais pas écartée. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, qu'il avait une fiancée, et je suis partie. »

Ginny poussa un long soupir déçu et Pansy fixait Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Ces runes me disent quelque chose.  
\- Oui, approuva Hermione, décidée à tout dire. C'est celles que tu as vu gravées sur la table quand tu as dis au revoir à Malefoy.  
\- C'est lui qui... ?  
\- Je crois bien, oui. »

Le silence se fit.

« Tu ne peux plus nier qu'il ressent encore quelque chose pour toi, Mione.  
\- Mais c'est pire ! s'écria-t-elle, la voix déchirée. Quand je me disais qu'il ne m'aimait pas et m'avait prise pour une conne, je pouvais encore espérer tourner la page, compter sur le fait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais vers moi. Mais comment je fais maintenant ? »

La détresse s'entendait clairement dans sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas, soupira Pansy. Quoiqu'on en dise, tu as raison. Il est fiancé, même si je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Raaaah. »

De dépit, la blonde de se prit la tête entre les mains. Son meilleur ami était, pour la première fois, amoureux d'une femme mais il allait se fiancer avec une autre. Sachant qu'il n'avait plus voulu que qui que ce soit lui dicte sa conduite depuis la mort de son père, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Mione, soupira Ginny.  
\- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire. J'avais juste besoin d'en parler. La situation est trop étrange, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un pied de chaque côté d'un immense gouffre. Mais il ne sert à rien de se torturer l'esprit, nous n'arriverons pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. »

Ses deux amies approuvèrent, bien qu'à contre cœur et elles n'abordèrent plus le sujet, même si, chacune de leur côté, les trois sorcières ressassaient tout ce qu'elles savaient pour tenter de démêler le nœud de cette histoire. L'après-midi passa rapidement. Il faisait déjà nuit alors que toutes avaient l'impression d'être levées depuis peu. Elles se couchèrent tôt, encore épuisées de la soirée de la veille. Demain, le mariage commençait.

« Comme ça, tu n'auras plus qu'à enfiler ta robe !  
\- Super, merci beaucoup ! »

Hermione se leva. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était assise, entre les mains de deux cousines de Ginny qui tenaient un salon de coiffure et de maquillage sorcier. Elles étaient chargées de la demoiselle d'honneur avant d'aller s'occuper de la mariée. La brune avait toujours les cheveux lisses qui commençaient à onduler légèrement, ce qui convenait parfaitement aux deux Weasley. Elles avaient bouclé magiquement chacune de ses mèches sans que cela fasse trop artificiel. Les mèches s'enroulaient sur elle même et cascadaient dans son dos. Elles avaient ensuite pris des mèches vers ses tempes qu'elles avaient tressées et réunies à l'arrière de sa tête. Quatre chaînes en argent partaient de ces tresses. Chacune était accrochée à l'endroit où les deux tresses se rejoignaient. Deux des chaînes étaient accrochées à la moitié de la tresse et les deux plus loin, au-dessus des oreilles. Les chaînes pendaient donc contre sa chevelure. Elle avait beau bouger, les chaînes et sa coiffure ne se mélangeaient pas. Le résultat était parfait. Les deux femmes l'avaient également maquillée, plus légèrement que la veille, mais tout de même assez pour que cela se remarque. Ses yeux ressortaient grandement et sa bouche, couverte de rouge, était parfaitement dessinée.

Elle avait déjà enfilé ses boucles d'oreilles, qui pendaient finement jusqu'à la base de son cou, serties de pierres transparentes et bleues et avait mis un pendentif en argent au bout duquel pendait une petite boule cobalt. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas mis sa robe, préférant un leggins noir, un long t-shirt crème et des talons. Elle était présentable pour accueillir les invités mais garderait ainsi sa robe pour la cérémonie.

« J'y vais, les invités vont commencer à arriver et si je ne suis pas là pour les accueillir... »

La brune grimaça, n'osant même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel serait Molly Weasley si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Le milieu de l'après-midi était déjà dépassé et la cérémonie était prévue pour la fin de l'après-midi. Il y aurait ensuite un apéro avant le repas. Hermione descendit au rez-de-chaussé où elle trouva Molly, en pleine effervescence.

« Hermione, ma chérie, tu es magnifique ! Tu vas accueillir les invités ? Super, je te laisse, j'ai encore tellement de chose à régler. Ron se trouve déjà là-bas. »

Et elle partit en direction des cuisines. La brune eut un sourire indulgent. Elle voyait sa seule et unique fille se marier et voulait que tout soit parfait. Hermione rejoignit donc Ron qui resta bouche bée en la voyant.

« Mione, tu es superbe !  
\- Merci, Ron ! »

Elle était réellement ravie de ce compliment car il ne lui en aurait jamais fait s'il ressentait encore de la gêne envers elle, de peur qu'elle interprète mal ses paroles. La Gryffondor s'accrocha amicalement au bras du rouquin.

« Prêt à voir ta petite sœur te marier ?  
\- Non, grogna-t-il. Mais je connais un petit peu son mari, c'est un type bien. »

Hermione éclata de rire. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et il faisait plutôt doux pour un quinze octobre. Certains allaient arriver en transplanant, d'autres en portoloin, d'autres en balais. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils devaient vérifier les cartes de tout le monde car les journalistes avaient déjà tenté d'obtenir des informations à propos du mariage du Survivant. Les protections les tiendraient à l'écart, sauf s'ils rentraient par la grande porte, ce que Ron et Hermione devaient empêcher. Hermione était en plus chargée d'indiquer aux invités l'endroit où se trouvait leur chambre. Les noms avaient été placardés sur les portes, mais le château était immense et il fallait savoir dans quelle direction se diriger.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent et bientôt Ron et Hermione furent submergés et durent demander de l'aide à des cousins. La brune saluait chacun avec un grand sourire et indiquait l'aile dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, essayant de garder un air avenant malgré l'agacement qui montait face à certains invités plutôt énervants. Elle avait déjà eu à faire à la tante aigrie des Weasley et sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un fil qui fut rompu quand elle vit Malefoy s'avancer.

Elle aurait du se douter que, invité à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Harry, il était invité au mariage. Il était très séduisant dans son costume moldu – c'était devenu la mode chez les sorciers qui avaient souvent trop chaud dans leurs robes – noir. Mais Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur le blond, ses yeux rivés sur celle qui se tenait à son bras comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille si elle le lâchait.

 _Ce dont il serait parfaitement capable._

Le sarcasme avait traversé son esprit aussi rapidement qu'une flèche. Hermione sentait le regard de Drago peser sur elle mais elle refusa d'en faire de même. La colère montait en elle, comme une vague. La seule pointe de satisfaction venait du fait qu'elle dominait la blonde alors qu'elle aussi avait des talons. Il osait réellement ramener sa fiancée au mariage de Harry et Ginny, devant Hermione ? Et ces deux traîtres ne lui avaient rien dit ? D'une voix glaciale, se sentant sur le point d'imploser, elle demanda à une Weasley de la remplacer le temps qu'elle aille voir si Ginny avait besoin d'aide. Oh que oui, elle allait avoir besoin d'aide une fois que Hermione se trouverait en tête à tête avec elle. Elle s'enfonça dans le château à grand pas. Le peu de confiance qu'elle avait regagné envers Malefoy était de nouveau rompu et elle ne ressentait que de la haine envers lui.

De son côté, le blond se maudissait et maudissait la Française à son bras. Il avait bien vu que sa présence avait blessée Hermione. Qu'il trouvait magnifique, alors même qu'elle ne portait qu'un leggins et un t-shirt avec une paire de talons. Il la regarda lui tourner le dos, refusant de croiser son regard, et pouvait presque voir la colère émaner d'elle, comme une aura palpable qui lui donnait un air féroce. Il serra les poings, dans ses poches, conservant un calme de façade. Il n'avait en réalité qu'une envie, courir après la jeune femme, la rattraper avant qu'elle ne le haïsse encore plus. Puis alors une pensée lui vint. Alec Bannerman était sûrement là, lui-aussi. S'il devait supporter la présence de ce type lamentable, il n'était que justice qu'il en soit ainsi. Il se tourna alors vers Ron, à qui il serra la main. Il présenta Colombe, tâchant d'ignorer le regard surpris voire agacé du rouquin.

« Colombe ne reste que pour la cérémonie, elle tenait absolument à être là. Mais elle rejoint ensuite ses parents en France. »

Le Weasley hocha la tête, indiqua à Malefoy qu'il résidait dans l'aile est – la même que celle où était la chambre d'Hermione – et continua d'accueillir les invités.

Hermione déboula comme une furie dans la chambre où se préparait Ginny. Elle était déjà coiffée et maquillée mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure. La brune attrapa sa meilleure amie par le bras, la soustrayant aux mains de ses cousines.

« Tu viens avec moi. »

Elle l'emmena dans une chambre adjacente, ignorant ses questions et ses protestations, la fit s'asseoir et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle fit de même avec Harry mais s'immobilisa devant la porte. Ginny ne devait pas voir Harry et celui-ci ne devait pas voir la future mariée. Elle fit apparaître un bandeau qui s'enroula autour de la tête du brun et fit de même avec la rouquine. Elle guida Harry jusqu'à un fauteuil puis les toisa. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se fasse la réflexion qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir, et que sa colère allait devoir s'exprimer à travers des mots.

« Comment avez-vous pu oser me faire ça !  
\- Mione...  
\- Je suis votre meilleure amie ou pas ? Non parce que là j'ai juste l'impression d'être la bonne poire que l'on prend pour une idiote d !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Ce qu'il se passe ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Il se passe que j'accueillais les invités quand j'ai vu débarquer Malefoy...  
\- Mione...  
\- Non, toi, tu te tais. Tu vas rapidement perdre ton surnom de Survivant si tu ne me donnes pas une explication satisfaisante.  
\- C'est... on l'apprécie et j'avais envie de l'inviter malgré vos griefs.  
\- MAIS JE ME FOU DE CA ! explosa-t-elle. Je me fiche qu'il soit là, vous pouvez inviter qui vous voulez. Mais vous auriez pu me prévenir, que je sois prête à le voir arriver.  
\- C'est vrai... reconnut Ginny, désolée.  
\- Je comprends que vous puissiez avoir envie de l'inviter mais pas que vous ayez voulu me le cacher, lâcha-t-elle ensuite, blessée.  
\- Mione, on... Non, on a pas d'excuses, soupira Harry. On aurait du clairement te le dire au lieu d'espérer que tu t'en douterais et que tu le prendrais bien.  
\- Hmm, fit la concernée, signifiant que son ressentiment était légèrement retombé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de ce qui l'avait réellement mise en colère. Elle reprit donc, d'une voix chargée de haine. Par contre, que vous invitiez Colombe... Ça, ça me dépasse. Et ça me blesse. »

Elle n'avait pas réussi à garder une voix ferme, malgré la colère.

« Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, visiblement surpris.  
\- Nous n'avons pas invité Colombe, fit Ginny qui fronçait les sourcils.  
\- Pourtant elle est bien là, accrochée à son bras, lâcha la brune, glaciale. »

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et que Ron entra.

« On m'a dit que tu avais kidnappé Ginny et Harry. Je vois que c'était à peine exagéré... »

La brune fit claquer sa langue, n'étant pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

« Je voulais vous prévenir, fit-il en s'adressant au couple, que Drago a ramené Colombe pour la cérémonie. Apparemment elle a insisté pour y assister mais ne sera pas là au repas.  
\- Ah, tu vois, on n'était pas au courant ! argua Harry. »

Hermione du bien le reconnaître.

« Bon, d'accord. Pardonnés. Mais je vous en veut vraiment de ne pas m'avoir dit que vous l'invitiez. J'aurais préféré le savoir.  
\- Je suis désolé, Mione.  
\- Je pensais que tu t'en doutais, vu qu'il était à l'enterrement... »

La jeune femme soupira, consciente qu'elle s'était laissée emportée.

« Je suis désolée de m'être énervée...  
\- Je crois que j'aurais réagi pareil dans une situation similaire, plaisanta Ginny. »

La Gryffondor apprécia que sa meilleure amie la pardonne aussi vite.

« Ron, tu ramènes Harry dans sa suite, je m'occupe de Ginny. »

Dès que le marié fut dehors, elle enleva le bandeau à la rouquine qui lui sauta au cou pour l'enlacer.

« Ça va aller. »

Elles se serrèrent un long moment puis durent retourner dans la chambre de Ginny avant que celle-ci ne se fasse scalper par une Molly stressée. Le mariage était dans peu de temps, tout devait être parfait.


	46. Chapter 46

**lula** : Il y en a 56, donc il en reste tout pile 10 ! (Enfin, si j'ai bien compté)  
 **Deniz** : Contente que ça te plaise *-*  
 **Yui19993** : Il n'y a jamais de coïncidences :3  
 **Milimagine** : Non, la fic se terminera après, il y aura une nouvelle péripétie qui les rapprochera définitivement !  
 **Guest** : #Voilalechapitresuivantquetuattendsaavecimpatience :D

• **XLVI •**

Le jardin était désormais organisé de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Une longue allée avait été dégagée, couverte de pétales de roses. De part et d'autres, des rangés de sièges recouverts d'un tissu aux couleurs choisies par Ginny étaient agrémentées de rubans noués au niveau du dossier en un nœud de papillon. Tous les sièges étaient déjà pris, tout le monde étant arrivé.

Hermione rejoignit à grand pas l'estrade, placée sous une arche pleine de rose. Elle ne se rendit absolument pas compte que de nombreux regards appuyés la suivaient alors qu'elle s'y rendait, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait. Elle ignora complètement que Malefoy la dévorait des yeux alors qu'elle passait dans l'allée centrale, sa robe bruissant légèrement sous ses pas. Elle tenait fermement un petit écrin dans ses mains. La brune se plaça à gauche de l'endroit où seraient les mariés. Ron se tenait en face d'elle et Harry n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle jeta un regard sur l'assemblée et l'émotion la saisit. Ils étaient nombreux, les Weasley étant une grande famille, et tous attendaient impatiemment le début de la cérémonie. Elle croisa le regard de Pansy et Blaise et leur adressa un large sourire. Elle avait déjà envie de pleurer tant l'émotion était forte. Hermione vit Malefoy et Colombe aux côtés de Pansy et Blaise et sentit la colère monter. Mais elle remarqua que Blaise et Pansy ne semblaient pas être heureux de voir la fiancée du Serpentard, loin de là, et cela la réconforta.

Réussissant à ne pas croiser le regard du blond, Hermione tourna vivement la tête en entendant des petites exclamations de joie. Harry s'avançait, vêtu d'un élégant costume moldu, sombre, qui lui allait à ravir. Il semblait gêné d'être soudain au centre de l'attention mais ses yeux débordaient d'amour et de joie. Sa meilleure amie vit néanmoins une pointe de tristesse quand ses yeux se posèrent au premier rang où se tenaient les parents et la famille la plus proche de Ginny. Elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, se retenant d'aller le prendre dans ses bras.

Ils patientèrent encore de longues minutes, durant lesquels le stress de Harry augmenta, puis une musique s'éleva, aérienne. Tout le monde se retourna en même temps et des « oh » d'émerveillement couvrirent presque la musique. Accrochée au bras de son père comme si elle allait tomber si elle le lâchait, Ginny était resplendissante. Et c'était encore un bien faible mot : elle était sublime, magnifique et, malgré son angoisse apparente, elle transpirait le bonheur. La robe qu'elle avait choisie était une des premières que Pansy, Hermione et elle avaient sélectionnée. C'était la robe bustier, qui était plissé, qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Le tissu, tendu jusqu'au nombril, tombait ensuite librement, très droit, jusqu'à ses pieds et formait une immense traîne. Du côté gauche, la robe était fendue et les deux parties du tissu étaient réunies, en dessous du bustier, par une broche en argent. De cette manière, on voyait sa jambe mais on ne faisait qu'apercevoir sa cuisse. C'était très élégant et pas du tout vulgaire.

Elle était maquillée d'une main légère et sa coiffure était superbe. C'était un chignon flou, qui oscillait entre la tresse et le chignon, rabattu sur l'arrière et le côté droit de sa tête. Il se trouvait bas, presque au niveau de sa nuque, et laissait s'échapper une quantité de mèches folles. La coiffure était loin d'être stricte mais elle restait très sophistiquée. L'accessoire qui complétait le tout était une tiare en or qui ceignait son front.

Hermione avait déjà vu sa meilleure amie et se détourna bien vite pour observer Harry. Il était littéralement époustouflé et sa fierté était visible par tous. La rouquine fut confiée à Harry et les deux fiancés semblèrent se détendre immédiatement. Ils se sourirent puis tournèrent le dos à l'assemblée pour faire face au mage de cérémonie.

« Sorcières, Sorciers. Nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer l'union du grand Harry Potter et de la célèbre Ginny Weasley. »

La brune se retourna en entendant des sanglots et remarqua que Molly commençait déjà à verser de grosses larmes. Elle donna de nouveau toute son attention au mage qui continuait son discours. On arriva enfin au moment fatidique.

« Harry James Potter souhaitez vous prendre pour épouse Ginevra Molly Weasley ?  
\- Oui, je le veux.  
\- Ginevra Molly Weasley, souhaitez vous prendre pour époux Harry James Potter.  
\- Oui. »

La rouquine s'étrangla d'émotion en prononçant ce simple mot. Le mage fit un signe aux témoins qui se rapprochèrent du couple. Hermione tendit son écrin à Ginny pendant que Ron en faisait de même. Le couple les ouvrit et en sortit une alliance, qu'ils passèrent au doigt de l'autre.

« Par les pouvoirs que m'accorde le Ministère de la Magie, je vous déclare mari et femme ! »

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que le couple se rapprocha pour s'embrasser amoureusement. Il y eu des applaudissements, des cris, des sifflements. Tout le monde était debout, à saluer l'union de Harry et Ginny. Ceux-ci entremêlèrent leurs doigts et reprirent l'allée en sens inverse, heureux comme jamais. Ron et Hermione les suivaient de quelques pas. La brune sentait les larmes de joie monter. Elle s'accrocha au bras de son meilleur ami qui lui rendit son regard embué.

Après la cérémonie vint le buffet. Ginny et Harry étaient littéralement assaillis de toute part et Hermione du attendre près d'une heure pour pouvoir les approcher, enfin, seule avec eux. Elle avait préparé un petit discours pour leur dire à quel pont elle était heureuse pour eux mais sentit sa gorge se bloquer et se contenta de serrer longuement Ginny dans ses bras, puis Harry. Elle en profita pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

« Ils seraient tous tellement heureux pour toi, Harry. Convaincus, comme nous tous, que tu as fait le bon choix. N'en doute pas. »

Quand elle le lâcha, il lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance. Elle aurait voulu rester avec eux mais, déjà, de nouvelles personnes souhaitaient leur adresser leurs félicitations. La brune chercha à trouver Blaise et Pansy mais ceux-ci étaient en compagnie de Malefoy et de sa sangsue blonde. Avec un soupir, elle allait se détourner. Mais, elle décida finalement que non. Elle était une Gryffondor, elle n'était donc pas lâche et n'allait pas fuir à chaque fois. De plus, elle sentait que le fait de se présenter à Colombe ne plairait pas du tout à Malefoy. Gardant donc son humeur festive, elle s'approcha de ses deux amis.

« Blaise, Pansy, je vous cherchais ! »

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent. Ils semblaient légèrement paniqués, se demandant si Hermione avait vu Colombe et Malefoy. Puis, quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, ils furent plus intrigués qu'autre chose.

« J'ai enfin réussi à approcher Harry et Ginny, soupira la Gryffondor d'un ton badin.

Les mariés sont très demandés, nota Colombe. »

Hermione se tourna vers elle et un regard lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle ne détestait pas cette femme. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à voir dans l'histoire qu'elle avait vécue avec Malefoy ? Qu'avait-elle à voir dans la trahison de ce dernier ? Rien du tout. Et elle subirait sûrement bien pire en étant mariée avec lui. Cependant, elle n'alla pas jusqu'à avoir de la compassion pour elle.

« En effet. Hermione, enchantée, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.  
\- Colombe, répondit celle-ci en lui serrant la main.  
\- Oh mais vous êtes la fiancée de Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle, faussement étonnée. »

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent, hésitant entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. Qu'avait encore prévu Hermione ? Malefoy lui jetait un regard noir qui aurait fait trembler plus d'une personne, mais la brune l'ignora tout simplement. Quant à Colombe, elle semblait très fière qu'elle aborde ce point. Elle avait ce petit air pédant qui sied à une fille de très bonne famille.

« Oui, exactement, affirma-t-elle, tout sourire.  
\- Pour quand est prévu le mariage ?  
\- Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date. »

Cela semblait l'agacer profondément. Elle serra un peu plus le bras de Malefoy qui eut un mouvement de colère, presque de dégoût. Mais sa fiancée ne remarqua rien, trop occupée à afficher son trophée à la nouvelle venue.

« Vous connaissez Drago depuis longtemps ? demanda Colombe.  
\- Oh, oui, nous avons été à Poudlard ensemble. »

La tension du blond était si perceptible que Hermione aurait pu la toucher du doigt. Elle se demandait comment Colombe faisait pour considérer la main serrée sur son épaule comme une marque d'affection et non pas comme un moyen de combattre sa colère. Puis elle comprit alors que Colombe était loin de connaître Malefoy aussi bien qu'elle, elle le connaissait. Son cœur se serra. Elle savait très bien que la main crispée sur l'épaule de la blonde marquait son agacement et non pas une envie de prouver à tous qu'il possédait Colombe. Elle voyait dans la distance entre les corps des deux fiancés que Malefoy n'aimait pas toucher la Française plus que de nécessaire.

« Je ne vois pas Alec. »

La voix traînante de Malefoy interrompit la conversation banale des deux femmes. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien, ses talons lui faisant atteindre presque la taille du blond. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il mettait Alec sur le tapis alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était plus avec lui depuis longtemps, avant même qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, eux. Mais elle décida de jouer le jeu à fond.

« Il est parti chercher quelque chose dans notre chambre. »  
\- Et elle accompagna cette déclaration d'un sourire aussi faux que possible.

Malefoy bouillonnait. Il n'avait pas prévu que Hermione aurait le cran de venir saluer de front Colombe. Mais ce petit jeu l'avait amusé, légèrement. Voir la brune affronter Colombe sans que celle-ci ne se doute de rien avait un côté amusant. Par contre, savoir que Alec se trouvait vraiment au mariage lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Adoptant une voix glaciale, qui devait cependant être la plus chaleureuse qu'il offrait à Colombe, il entraîna celle-ci à l'extérieur.

« Je crois que tes parents t'attendent.  
\- En effet. Au revoir, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione. »

Ils saluèrent le couple qui disparu bientôt.

« Et bah Mione... commença Pansy, abasourdie.  
\- Tu es sûre que tu n'étais pas à Serpentard dans une autre vie ? demanda Blaise.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, gloussa la brune. Vous avez vu la tête de Malefoy ? »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, ne pouvant retenir leurs rires.

« On va boire quelque chose ? proposa finalement Blaise. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense buffet, dressé sur la terrasse. Les gens s'éparpillaient en petits groupes partout sur celle-ci, ainsi que dans le jardin. La nuit commençait à tomber mais chaque endroit était éclairé par une multitude de petites bougies flottantes. Blaise attrapa trois coupes de champagne sorcier mais Pansy demanda plutôt un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Pansy, tu es sûre que ça va ? fit Blaise, railleur.  
\- Oui oui, passe moi un verre, abruti, répliqua-t-elle.  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu ne boives pas d'alcool, toi, Pansy ? insista la brune.  
\- Je n'en ai pas envie !  
\- Non, ça n'est pas compatible avec ton nom, continua Blaise, sarcastique.  
\- Oh, lâchez-moi ! »

Hermione la regardait, étonnée. Elle faillit lâcher son verre en voyant que Pansy, agacée, passait distraitement une main sur son ventre.

« Noooooon ?! glapit la Gryffondor. Pansy ? Nooon ? Siii ? »

La Serpentard comprit aussi qu'elle avait été percée à jour. Elle entraîna Hermione au loin et Blaise les suivit comme leur ombre. Ils s'assirent sur le rebord d'une des fontaines du jardin.

« Si tu répètes ça à quiconque... menaça la blonde.  
\- Quoi, tu comptes le cacher ? Combien de temps ? ironisa gentiment Hermione. Dans trois ans ce sera un peu dur.  
\- Oh, arrête ! »

Pansy poussa un gémissement de désespoir et plongea son visage entre ses mains.

« Mais ce n'est pas si grave... la consola Hermione en lui passant une main dans son dos. Vous êtes bien, ensemble. Vous formez un vrai couple, ce n'est qu'une étape de plus.  
\- Mais ça ne fait même pas six mois que nous sommes ensemble, gémit la jeune femme.  
\- De quoi vous parlez ? les interrompit Blaise, agacé de ne pas comprendre. »

Pansy hésita un instant puis soupira longuement.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Le Serpentard la considéra un moment, interloqué, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ahahahahahah ! Tu vas avoir un bébé Weasley ! Ahahahahah. »

Il se tordait littéralement de rire et manqua de tomber dans l'eau.

« Oh, Blaise ! s'écria Hermione en le poussant.  
\- Aaaaaah ! gémit Pansy, au comble du désespoir. Il sera roux et ira à Gryffondor.  
\- C'est donc ça qui te fait tellement peur ? demanda Hermione, qui sentait l'hilarité la gagner.  
\- Évidemment ! »

Devant l'air effaré de Pansy, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire et rejoignit Blaise dans son fou rire. Quand ils furent calmés, les larmes roulant sur leurs joues, la jeune femme reprit la parole, tandis que Pansy boudait, les bras croisés.

« Allons, ce n'est rien. Et il sera peut-être blond, tu n'en sais rien !  
\- Ou alors il sera roux et ira à Serpentard. Tu auras déshonoré notre maison maison. »

Et Blaise repartit dans son fou rire. Pansy lui donna une violente claque à l'arrière de la tête mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« Et puis, reprit Pansy au bout d'un moment, si Ron n'en voulait pas ? »

L'angoisse était clairement visible. Sachant qu'il comptait la demander en mariage, Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il voulait avoir des enfants avec elle. Mais elle ne trahit pas la confession de Ron, se contentant de rassurer la blonde du mieux qu'elle put.

« C'est mon meilleur ami depuis plus de dix ans, Pansy. Crois-moi, il t'aime et envisage sa vie avec toi. Et cela comprend des bébés.  
\- Roux. »

La Parkinson jeta un regard noir à Blaise.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ?  
\- Ce matin, soupira la blonde.  
\- Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Deux semaines.  
\- Je suis contente pour vous, Pansy. Et ne t'en fais pas, Ron sera le plus heureux du monde. Et vous aurez de très jolis enfants, roux ou pas, continua-t-elle très vite avant que Blaise n'intervienne. »

Pansy semblait un peu soulagée. Elle enlaça Hermione, la remerciant de son soutien, et décida intérieurement de parler à Ron le plus vite possible. De toute façon, elle n'était pas faite pour garder les secrets.

« Mione, tu ne devais pas faire un discours ?  
\- Oh ! Mon dieu, si ! »

La brune se leva précipitamment et courut pour rejoindre la terrasse. Il était prévu qu'elle fasse un petit discours et puis qu'elle invite ensuite tout le monde à s'installer à l'intérieur pour le repas.

« Je suis la pire demoiselle d'honneur du monde ! souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle grimpait les marches menant à la terrasse.  
\- Mais non, tu es parfaite ! »

Hermione fit apparaître un cube sur lequel elle monta, Pansy l'aidant car, avec des talons, garder son équilibre n'était pas chose aisée. Elle tapota sa baguette contre son verre, lançant un sortilège informulé qui créa des petites notes aiguës. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et le silence se fit, petit à petit. Les mariés percèrent la foule pour se placer en face d'elle.

« Je connais Harry depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, notre amitié à débuté le jour où lui et Ron m'ont sauvée d'un Troll dans les toilettes des filles. Harry lui enfonçait sa baguette dans la narine et elle est d'ailleurs ressortie pleine de morve, tandis que Ron utilisait un sort pour l'assommer avec sa propre massue. C'était la première fois que nous enfreignions le règlement, tous les trois, et ça n'allait pas être la dernière. »

Il y eut des petits rires et Harry sourit en se remémorant cet épisode.

« Depuis, nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Je ne pensais pas qu'être amie avec lui m'apporterait tant de problèmes et d'aventures. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un frère et je suis heureuse d'avoir vécu tout cela avec toi. Quant à Ginny, depuis que je la connais, c'est à dire depuis que j'ai passé un été chez les Weasley, elle est amoureuse de Harry. Au début, elle ne pouvait même pas parler sans rougir en sa présence. Toi aussi, tu es comme une sœur pour moi. »

De nouveaux rires se firent entendre et Ginny se mit à rougir.

« Et puis Harry s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il y avait une magnifique jeune fille qui l'aimait et qui n'attendait qu'une chose : lui. Le jour où ils se sont embrassés, après une victoire de Quidditch, j'ai bien cru que Ron allait tuer son meilleur ami. »

Le concerné eut un petit sourire contrit.

« Vous n'avez pas eut une histoire facile. Avec la guerre, vous avez été séparés pendant presque une année mais vous en êtes sortis plus forts et, aujourd'hui, vous voilà. Mariés. Je crois que personne n'en doutait, c'était écrit. »

Hermione fit une petite pause, sentant l'émotion la gagner à nouveau. Elle ne put reprendre une voix parfaitement lisse.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous, plus que je ne pourrais jamais le dire avec des mots. Alors soyez le aussi, pour toujours, et ayez pleins d'enfants ! Qui enfreindrons moins le règlement que Harry, je l'espère. »

Elle s'interrompit pour laisser le temps aux applaudissements de se tarirent. Harry et Ginny la regardaient tous deux, et ce qu'ils se dirent avec les yeux valaient tous les mots du monde.

« Bien, et maintenant, je vous invite à passer à l'intérieur pour le repas ! »


	47. Chapter 47

Je crois que vous allez me maudire xD Parce que vu comment se termine le chapitre... enfin, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le prochain chapitre va être très attendu *-* Mais je sais pas si je le posterais ce soir, peut-être...  
 **Milimagine** : Ils vont bientôt se parler, bientôôôôt  
 **Winlie-chan** : Haaaan merci beaucoup !

• **XLVII •**

La foule convergea à l'intérieur, coulant entre les baies vitrées grandes ouvertes. Hermione descendit prudemment, toujours aidée par Pansy. La salle avait été décorée dans les tons blanc et bleu canard, comme l'avait voulu Ginny. Les tables rondes étaient recouvertes de nappes blanches. Les sièges étaient recouverts d'un tissu fluide bleu et un ruban blanc était noué au niveau du dossier. De grands pots de fleurs trônaient au centre de chacune des tables, remplis de grandes et magnifiques roses magiques qui changeaient de couleur, allant du bleu au blanc, du blanc au bleu. Il y avait également d'autres petits éléments de décoration qui attiraient immédiatement l'attention et amusa plus d'un enfant.

Les lustres étaient allumés, éclairant la grande pièce et lui donnant un air de conte de fée. Les tables étaient disposées en cercle, de manière à laisser libre une grande piste de danse, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une estrade. Le groupe de musique jouerait de cette estrade et le sorcier en charge de l'animation pourrait être visible de toute la salle.

Au bout de la pièce, à l'extrémité du cercle, se trouvait la table la plus grande et la plus majestueuse. Magnifiquement décorée, elle était légèrement surélevée. C'était celle des mariés, de leurs témoins et plus proches amis. Ensuite, venait la table des parents proches, puis des amis, puis de la famille plus éloignée, puis des collègues. Le plan de table avant manqué de rendre chauves et folles Hermione et Ginny. Elles s'étaient arraché les cheveux afin de placer tout le monde au bon endroit. Tous les Weasley ne s'entendaient pas, loin de là. Certains cousins ne supportaient pas un oncle ou une tante, des frères et sœurs préféraient s'ignorer... Bref, dans une grande famille telle que celle-ci, il y avait forcément des tensions et il avait fallut faire attention de qui était à côté de qui.

Hermione se dirigea vers la grande table. Harry et Ginny continuaient de discuter avec ceux qu'ils croisaient et qui les interpellaient. A ce rythme là, ils seraient peut-être attablés dans trois jours. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas énormément de monde. Mais chacun accaparait le couple pour une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et certains plusieurs fois. Enfin, c'était ainsi dans tous les mariages. Avec un petit sourire, plaignant ses deux meilleurs amis qui devaient subir ses mondanités avec le sourire, elle s'approcha de sa chaise.

La Gryffondor remarqua immédiatement qu'il y avait une assiette en plus. Côte à côte, il y avait les sièges de Harry et Ginny. A droite de Ginny venait Hermione et à gauche de Harry venait Ron, puis Pansy. Toujours vers la gauche gauche, il y avait ensuite Blaise, Bran, George et Angelina qui aurait du être également assise à côté de Hermione. Mais une assiette s'était glissée entre elles deux et un carton, posé sur l'assiette, indiquait qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy.

 _Reste calme, Hermione._

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le dossier de sa chaise pendant qu'elle se forçait à ne pas trembler. De quoi ? De peur, de colère, d'appréhension ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Hermione refusa de penser au blond, ne souhaitant pas gâcher sa bonne humeur. Elle était au mariage de deux de ses meilleurs amis, elle voulait juste passer une bonne soirée, que Malefoy soit à côté d'elle ou non. Elle allait faire avec, un point c'est tout. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait réussi à rester de relative bonne humeur lorsqu'elle était allée parler à Colombe et Malefoy, alors pourquoi ne le pourrait-elle pas pendant le repas ?

Le Serpentard arriva avec Blaise mais la brune refusa de lui jeter le moindre regard. Faire comme s'il n'était pas à côté d'elle fut plus dur. Ils avaient suffisamment de place pour ne pas se toucher mais elle le sentait par tous ses sens. Son bras, à quelques centimètres du sien, sa cuisse également, son parfum qui chatouillait ses narines... Un souvenir remonta qui lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Dans une situation similaire, chez Harry et Ginny, il s'était amusé à la rendre folle en posant simplement une main sur sa cuisse. Ce souvenir la rendit légèrement maussade et elle relégua son désir dans les limbes de son esprit.

 _Ne pense pas à lui, à son corps si proche, si... Stop !_

Ron et George arrivèrent, accaparant toute son attention, ce qui allait parfaitement. Ron semblait avoir déjà bien bu puisqu'il affichait un très large sourire et ne cessait de rire pour tout et pour rien. George prenait un malin plaisir à le ridiculiser discrètement. Il salua Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, et prit de ses nouvelles.

« Alors, comment va notre captive préférée ? »

Ce devait être la seule personne capable d'aborder un sujet grave avec dérision et sans jamais éveiller de mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant, elle sentit Malefoy se raidir. Tiens, cet épisode le mettait mal à l'aise ? Avec un grand sourire, elle répondit à George.

« Très bien !  
\- Tu as des cicatrices ?  
\- Aucune ! »

 _Grâce à Malefoy._

Elle n'osa dire tout haut ce qu'elle avait pensé tout bas, même si c'était la pure vérité. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle n'avait aucune cicatrice sur la poitrine. Le Sectumsempra aurait du lui en laisser de nombreuses mais grâce à la réaction rapide du blonde, il n'en était rien.

« Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé comparé mes blessures de guerre avec quelqu'un.  
\- Personne ne pourra jamais te dépasser, je crois. »

Il l'admit avec un sourire, au moment où Angelina arrivait. Pansy fut bientôt là et Harry et Ginny réussirent enfin à atteindre leur table.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un mariage pouvait être aussi épuisant, soupira Ginny.  
\- C'est ça, d'être au centre de l'attention.  
\- Profite-s-en, petite sœur. Après ton frère génial redeviendra le centre de l'attention. Je parle de moi, bien entendu. »

Ginny tira la langue à George.

« Moi aussi je suis son frère ! s'écria Ron.  
\- Oui, mais tu n'es pas génial, répliqua son aîné.  
\- On se demande bien pourquoi tu es à cette table et pas Bill, Charlie ou Percy, grommela le rouquin, boudeur.  
\- Parce que Percy est un emmerdeur et qu'il était hors de question qu'il gâche le repas de ma petite sœur avec ses comptes rendus inintéressants sur son patron qui sait tout faire, grogna George.  
\- Il y a de ça, avoua Ginny, amusée. Mais c'est aussi que je ne voulais pas de toute ma famille avec moi. Maman est insupportablement stressée. Et puis Bill et Charlie s'entendent particulièrement bien avec deux de nos cousins. Comme ils se voient peu, c'était l'occasion.  
\- Toi, tu es là juste parce que tu es avec Pansy, sinon tu aurais été installé avec notre tante Muriel, fit George à Ron. »

Ce dernier bougonna mais ne trouva aucune réplique bien sentie. Hermione s'amusait follement et devait ce fait à George, qui avait un don pour la faire rire et attirer l'attention sur lui. Malheureusement, il n'était pas assez doué pour occulter complètement la présence du Serpentard à ses côtés. Les bras posés sur la table, les deux Aurors avaient leur main à seulement quelques centimètres, ce qui n'aidait pas à Hermione à se concentrer.

Des elfes de maison choisirent ce moment pour faire leur apparition, les bras chargés d'assiettes à l'air appétissant.

« Tu laisses des elfes nous servir ! se récria George, faussement outré.  
\- Ils sont payés ! se défendit Hermione, qui remercia chaleureusement l'elfe qui venait de le servir. »

Ses amis rirent discrètement, conscients qu'ils ne fallait pas lancer la brune sur ce sujet. Après tout, elle avait travaillé trois ans à obtenir la liberté des elfes et, dans ce domaine, elle surpassait Percy en ce qui concernait les longs discours ennuyeux.

Ils commencèrent à manger de bon appétit, malgré tous les petits fours qu'ils avaient déjà ingurgités. Le champagne sorcier coulait également à flot, sauf dans le verre de Pansy, ce que personne ne semblait remarquer.

« Tu es venue seule, Hermione ? demanda Angelina au cours de leur conversation.  
\- Oui, en effet, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, sans plus s'engager.  
\- Et comment va Alec ? lâcha George, une lueur pétillante dans les yeux. »

Hermione connaissait suffisamment les Weasley pour savoir que Ron avait du tout raconter à son frère sur les histoires de sa meilleure amie. Et elle connaissait assez George pour savoir qu'il adorer taquiner les autres sur les sujets sensibles. Elle plissa les yeux et le fixa.

« Il va bien. »

A ses côtés, elle sentait que Malefoy était tendu. Même si elle arrivait à ne pas trop penser à lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le savoir là, tout proche, et son corps réagissait parfois violemment lorsqu'elle en prenait de nouveau conscience. Comme lorsque leurs mains s'étaient frôlées alors qu'il cherchait à attraper une bouteille et elle la sauce.

Le Serpentard avait été soulagé en ne voyant pas Alec à la table des mariés et en avait conclu – avec raison – que la brune lui avait menti en lui disant qu'il était présent. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Hermione était de nouveau célibataire ? Sinon, pourquoi son petit-ami n'était-il pas là ? Il se souvint alors que les mariés ne pouvaient pas le voir en peinture, ce qui devait expliquer son absence. Il n'en résultait pas moins qu'il était le petit-ami de la Gryffondor. Malefoy se renfrogna, le visage baissé sur son assiette.

Lorsque l'entrée eut disparue de toutes les assiettes, le sorcier chargé de l'animation fit son apparition. Il salua l'assemblée, fit quelques blagues afin de s'attirer tous les regards puis annonça la mise en place d'un petit jeu pendant que ces chers elfes de maison se chargeaient du plat principal.

« Nous sommes ici pour fêter l'union d'un couple. Alors ce jeu se jouera par couple. »

 _Oooooh non._

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir avec qui elle allait se retrouver. Autour de la table, il n'y avait que des couples, hormis elle, Malefoy, Blaise et Bran. Mais elle sentait que le destin n'allait pas la lâcher de si tôt et qu'elle n'aurait pas le plaisir de se retrouver avec l'équipier de Harry ou avec Blaise.

« Le but sera de gagner le maximum de points afin de remporter l'épreuve. Pour cela, il faudra répondre correctement aux questions que je poserais et qui concerneront votre partenaire. Pas besoin d'être un vrai couple pour jouer, bien évidemment. Pour pimenter un peu le jeu, vous seriez liés par un ruban durant tout son déroulement. Comme ça, mesdames, si votre mari se trompe sur votre date d'anniversaire, il ne pourra pas fuir votre courroux. »

Il lança un petit clin d'œil à l'assemblée et la majorité des femmes mariées se mirent à rire et à approuver, pendant que leurs maris se plaignaient entre eux.

Hermione, de son côté, crut qu'elle allait vomir, ou défaillir, ou simplement hurler de désespoir mais sa retenue était assez grande pour qu'elle n'en fasse rien. L'animateur commença par leur table et, comme elle s'y attendait, son poignet fut attaché à celui de Malefoy. Ce contact la fit frémir et elle s'obligea à ne pas penser à sa peau contre la sienne, aux fois où ils avaient été complètement l'un contre l'autre, et bien plus encore.

« L'intérêt des rubans, expliqua l'animateur en continuant d'attacher des duos, est que, pour pouvoir répondre, vous devez tous deux avoir la réponse, en même temps, sinon l'autre ne lèvera pas la main et vous bloquera. C'est donc à la fois un jeu de connaissance mutuelle et de connexion. Les rubans ne pourront se défaire qu'à la fin du jeu ! »

 _Super, comme si j'avais besoin de ça._

« Il est hors de question que je perde à cause de toi, Granger. »

Le souffle de Malefoy lui chatouilla le cou et elle frissonna. Se retenant de l'embrasser, elle tourna lentement la tête pour avoir le temps de retrouver ses esprits et planta ses yeux dans les siens, avant de répliquer.

« Et moi donc. Alors essaie d'être un peu moins idiot que d'habitude. »

La pique lancée, elle se détourna, consciente que lui ne la lâcha pas des yeux immédiatement. Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement fiers et venaient plus ou moins de se lancer un défi : celui de ne pas perdre à ce jeu. L'animateur était venu avec son équipe. Il y avait un sorcier pour chacune des tables, puis les scores seraient ensuite annoncés à tous. Comme ils étaient à la table des mariés, ce fut le sorcier animateur lui-même qui se chargea d'eux.

« Bien, êtes-vous prêts ? Je pose la question et il faut lever la main le plus vite possible et en même temps que son coéquipier. Vous devez donc tous deux avoir la réponse. Comme vous êtes cinq couples, le premier à répondre aura cinq points et le dernier, un seul. »

Tout le monde hocha de la tête pour dire qu'ils avaient compris les règles. Dans la salle, le jeu commença, et on entendit bientôt des questions et réponses fuser de partout. Les couples qui répondaient juste se sautaient dessus de joie, les autres se disputaient, à des degrés divers.

« Quelle est la couleur préférée de votre binôme ? »

Hermione leva la main aussitôt que la question fut posée et eut la surprise de voir que Malefoy en faisait de même. Elle lui lança un regard intrigué. Il savait réellement qu'elle couleur elle affectionnait le plus ? Il ne lui semblait pas lui en avoir jamais parlé. Ginny et Harry furent les deuxièmes à lever la main, suivis de George et Angelina, puis de Ron et Pansy, et enfin de Bran et Blaise qui ne se connaissaient pas du tout.

« Alors, Hermione et Drago, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui. Sa couleur préférée est le vert, commença la brune.  
\- Exact. Et la sienne le violet.  
\- C'est vrai, affirma-t-elle, étonnée.  
\- Bien, cinq points pour vous deux. »

Il passa ensuite à Ginny et Harry qui répondirent juste, tout comme George et Angelina. Ron se fit hurler dessus par Pansy car il avait répondu faux. La blonde se mit à bouder jusqu'à ce Ron l'embrasse sur tout le visage, lui arrachant un sourire.

« Quel est son animal préféré. Ginny et Harry sont les premiers !  
\- Le cerf.  
\- C'est ça. Le cheval.  
\- Ensuite nous avons Drago et Hermione, continua le sorcier.  
\- La loutre.  
\- En effet. Le hibou.  
\- Et Drago confirme. Ron et Pansy ? »

Cette fois-ci le Weasley ne se trompa pas. Les différents couples, même Bran et Blaise, s'étaient pris au jeu. Ces derniers cherchaient avant tout à faire les pitres, et cela fonctionnait bien. Ils faisaient rire toute la tablée et se lancèrent plus ou moins dans une compétition de blagues et de répliques bien placées avec George. Même Hermione et Drago jouaient le jeu à fond, plus pour gagner qu'autre chose.

« Quel est son pire défaut ? »

Hermione et Malefoy levèrent la main en premier.

« Son orgueil.  
\- Sa fierté. »

Ils se jetèrent un regard, agacés par la réponse de l'autre, mais obligés d'admettre qu'il s'agissait bien de cela.

Les questions se succédaient, parfois plus pointues, parfois comiques, et les mariés se disputaient la première place avec la Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la fin du jeu, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle allait peut-être gagner, avec Malefoy, un jeu qui était fait pour les couples. Tout autour, dans la salle, les couples se taquinaient gentiment, s'embrassaient après avoir donné la réponse correcte, ou subissaient les foudres de leur conjoint. Et elle, elle jouait avec celui qui l'avait trompée. Mais le pire était qu'elle allait gagner. Elle connaissait aussi bien Drago que Ginny connaissait Harry.

La brune détestait échouer mais il était hors de question qu'elle remporte un jeu démontrant qu'ils se connaissaient parfaitement tous les deux et qu'ils feraient potentiellement un parfait couple. La question qui suivi la conforta dans sa décision. Quelle est sa plus grande peur ? Il était hors de question qu'ils prouvent une nouvelle fois à quel point ils se connaissaient bien. Elle refusait de voir que Drago la connaissait mieux que ses amis alors qu'ils n'avaient été ensemble que quelques semaines. Et elle ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle en savait plus sur lui que beaucoup. Plus que sa fiancée, en tout cas. A tous les coups, elle devait croire que son animal préféré était le serpent. Cette pensée méprisante la conforta dans son idée d'arrêter immédiatement le jeu. Admettre qu'elle connaissait Malefoy aussi bien qu'elle-même ce serait trop. Comment accepter qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensembles alors qu'ils se complétaient et se comprenaient si bien ?

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

En parlant, elle se leva, tirant brusquement sur son poignet. Elle savait qu'il était attaché à celui de Malefoy mais comptait bien faire en sorte qu'il la suive.

Celui-ci allait lui envoyer un regard froid et lui ordonner de se rasseoir mais il vit bien que la jeune femme était agitée, aussi réserva-t-il cette réaction pour plus tard. Lui aussi était agacé par ce jeu. Il n'aimait pas savoir que la Gryffondor le connaissait parfaitement et il détestait qu'autant de petites choses sur lui soient révélées. Encore moins s'il s'agissait de sa plus grande peur. Il ne savait pas comment Hermione aurait pu le savoir mais avait l'intime conviction qu'elle donnerait la bonne réponse. Il l'avait senti depuis qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau côtoyés, lorsqu'ils étaient devenus équipiers. C'était comme s'ils se comprenaient, sans avoir besoin de mot. Comme s'ils n'avaient besoin que d'un regard pour tout savoir sur l'autre. Et Malefoy n'aimait pas être un livre ouvert pour qui que ce soit.

« Mais le jeu n'est pas terminé ! s'exclama le sorcier.  
\- Je sais, mais c'est urgent ! Continuez sans nous ! »

Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur son bras et ne sut par quel miracle le Serpentard se leva sans provoquer de dispute. Sur ce, ils tournèrent rapidement les talons, et disparurent après avoir franchit une des grandes portes qui donnaient sur le couloir.


	48. Chapter 48

**Ravenclaw-Strega** : Oui, bon d'accord, je cède face aux yeux de biche !  
 **GirondeMalfoy** : Bah oui, du coup je suis motivée et je vous en poste un dernier pour aujourd'hui =)  
 **Deniz** : Nooooon, ne meurt paaaas.  
 **HinaMalfoy** : Ravie que ça te plaise =D  
 **Maxine3482** : Attends avant de te réjouir, la conversation débute maintenant, mais il en faut plus pour tout réparer !  
 **Winlie-chan** : Pas la torture, noooon.  
 **Milimagine** : Merci pour le compliment, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes :P  
 **Aly** : Contente que tu aimes =D

• **XLVIII •**

Sans se soucier du fait qu'elle traînait littéralement Malefoy derrière elle étant donné qu'elle avançait à grands pas – qu'elle courrait, presque – Hermione grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle aurait voulu s'y enfermer, attendre la fin de ce jeu idiot, seule, mais le ruban la retenait au Serpentard et elle n'y pouvait rien. Seul le sorcier qui avait lancé le sortilège pouvait le rompre.

« Et maintenant, comment tu vas aux toilettes ? »

La voix railleuse du blond la ramena à la réalité. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, sans lui répondre. Il est vrai que son excuse paraissait très étrange, maintenant. Cependant, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Hermione calcula rapidement combien de temps encore elle devrait rester là pour que le jeu soit terminé. Il avait dit qu'ils arrivaient à la fin, donc quoi, une dizaine de minutes ? C'était déjà bien trop de temps en la seule compagnie de Malefoy.

« Je crois que je préférais encore rester là-bas que de me retrouver seul avec toi. »

Le jeune homme cherchait à provoquer une réaction chez la Gryffondor, ne supportant pas d'être ignoré et encore moins par elle. Même s'ils devaient se disputer et se hurler dessus, il préférait cela au silence. Et sa remarque fonctionna bien, faisait s'effondrer toutes les réserves de la brune, qui se contenait pour ne pas laisser libre court à ses émotions le concernant depuis le début de la soirée. Elle était tendue par sa proximité, et le fait d'être attachée à lui, ce qui lui empêchait de s'éloigner de plus d'une longueur de bras, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ? Tu aurais très bien pu m'empêcher de bouger si tu l'avais voulu. »

Et elle leva son poignet, pour lui montrer qu'elle était attachée et que, s'il ne s'était pas levé, elle serait toujours assise à cette table et lui aussi. Malefoy haussa les épaules, comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Je n'avais pas envie que ma plus grande peur soit révélée à toute une table.  
\- Je me demande ce que tu fais à ce mariage, cracha-t-elle.  
\- Parce que tu aurais aimé que la tienne le soit ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.  
\- Mes amis sont au courant, éluda-t-elle précipitamment.  
\- Ah bon ? »

Il s'était rapproché quelque peu, laissant leur bras respectif retomber au lieu d'être tendu.

« Et bien moi, même Pansy et Blaise ne le savent pas.  
\- Tu sous-entends donc que j'aurais donné la bonne réponse ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Et je n'aurais pas donné la bonne réponse, moi aussi ? »

La brune ne répondit pas, détournant la tête pour ne plus avoir à affronter ce regard inquisiteur. Elle ne savait pas ce que sous-entendait réellement sa question mais connaissait la réponse : oui, il aurait eu juste, tout comme elle. Après tout, ils connaissaient presque tout de l'autre, le meilleur comme le pire. Et leur plus grande peur en faisait partie. La jeune femme déglutit, sentant que le Serpentard était tout proche, trop proche.

« Et je suis ici parce que j'ai été invité, fit à nouveau Malefoy, répondant à sa question première.  
\- Ce qui m'intrigue également, répondit-elle, ironique, reprenant un air sarcastique.  
\- Qu'on puisse m'apprécier t'intrigue ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.  
\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, le provoqua-t-elle en plantant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.  
\- Pourtant c'est bien le cas de Harry, Ron, Gin'... »

Malefoy savait comment énerver la brune et tirer la corde sensible. Qu'il appelle sa meilleure amie par son surnom l'enveloppa de colère. Elle avait une nouvelle fois envie de lui lancer tout un tas de sortilèges pour lui faire abandonner sa suffisance mais elle était trop proche de lui pour pouvoir œuvrer correctement. Elle risquerait de se blesser au passage. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Peut-être que si elle le frappait avec ses poings, il ne penserait pas à se défendre ? La brune abandonna bien vite cette idée car Malefoy était bien trop fort et musclé et elle n'avait pas assez de force dans les bras pour lui faire assez mal. Il la maîtriserait rapidement et elle n'en serait que plus ridicule.

« Grand bien leur fasse, s'écria-t-elle, profondément agacée. S'il suffit que quelqu'un me sauve pour qu'il devienne de nouveau leur ami, c'est leur choix.  
\- Tu admets donc que je t'ai sauvé, observa-t-il, de sa voix toujours moqueuse.  
\- Je t'ai déjà remercié pour ça, il me semble.  
\- Mais pas pour le fait d'être resté tous les jours à ton chevet. »

Les mots étaient sortis trop vite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de décider s'il voulait vraiment dire ça, s'il voulait vraiment dévoiler cette blessure qu'il portait encore et que sa colère avivait, comme de l'alcool sur une plaie béante. Hermione avait ce don de lui faire perdre toute maîtrise et toute retenue. Il parlait sans réfléchir, sans mesurer la portée de ses propos. Mais qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, le mal était fait, il avait abordé le sujet. Elle ne lui avait jamais soufflé mot de cela. Oh, oui, elle l'avait remercié pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais n'avait jamais abordé le fait qu'il soit resté à son chevet tous les jours, comme si elle se fichait de l'avoir su à ses côtés. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Il avait été là-bas, tous les jours, y passant ses nuits, car il avait espéré qu'elle se réveillerait et qu'ils pourraient se réconcilier. Il avait espéré comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait trompé et avait été prêt à dialoguer. Puis il l'avait vue en compagnie d'Alec, était parti et elle n'avait jamais cherché à en discuter avec lui.

« Pardon ? »

Ce fut le seul mot que la brune fut capable de prononcer. Dire qu'elle était stupéfaite était une bien piètre description. Ainsi il était resté dans sa chambre d'hôpital pendant dix jours ? Pourquoi ses amis ne lui avaient-ils rien dit ?

 _Parce qu'ils voulaient que tu parles avec Malefoy, que ce soit lui qui te le dise._

Si elle n'avait pas été accrochée au poignet du blond, elle se serait sûrement laissée tomber au sol.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien que...  
\- Non.  
\- Non ?  
\- Non. Je ne savais pas que tu étais resté tous les jours avec moi, à Sainte-Mangouste, répéta-t-elle avec plus de douceur dans sa voix qu'elle n'en avait jamais mis depuis bien longtemps pour parler au Serpentard. »

Savoir qu'il avait fait cela la plongeait dans un abîme de perplexité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il des attentions pour elle si c'était pour l'ignorer et mieux la blesser par la suite ? L'incompréhension et la colère se disputaient en elle. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était lunatique, mais là, il atteignait des sommets. Il se plaignait car elle ne l'avait pas remercié pour avoir veillé sur elle quand elle était dans le coma, mais il n'était jamais venue la voir quand elle s'était réveillée.

« Pourtant c'est le cas. J'étais là tous les jours et toutes les nuits durant ton coma. »

La Gryffondor allait lui demander pourquoi, n'arrivant pas à y trouver la moindre logique, quand des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Elle se souvenait encore de la sensation qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle avait été dans le coma, et certaines brides des rêves qu'elle avait faits revenaient parfois. Mais il y avait eu également des voix, des plaintes chuchotées à son oreille la suppliant de se réveiller. _« Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît... J'ai tant de choses à te dire, nous avons tant de choses à rattraper, tu ne peux pas mourir, tu dois te réveiller... S'il te plaît. » « J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques, que je t'explique et qu'on se pardonne...Pour ça il faut que tu ouvres les yeux... Aller, ouvre tes yeux... »_ Elle avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'Alec ou d'un de ses amis.

« Je... Je me souviens, souffla-t-elle, la voix pleine de larmes. Tu me demandais de revenir, qu'on devait parler... »

Elle s'éloigna à nouveau du blond pour s'asseoir sur le lit contre lequel elle était appuyée. Soutenu par le ruban, son bras resta en l'air mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. La même question tournait encore et toujours : pourquoi ? S'il avait vraiment fait tout ce qu'il disait, pourquoi en étaient-ils là, tous les deux, pourquoi l'avait-il trompée ?

De son côté, Malefoy était devenu glacé et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien qu'une froideur à toute épreuve. La colère pris le dessus chez la brune. Il n'avait pas le droit de sous-entendre qu'elle s'était montrée dédaigneuse en ne le remerciant pas d'être resté à son chevet alors qu'il n'était jamais venu la voir une fois réveillée.

« Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir quand je suis sortie du coma ? demanda-t-elle, la colère perçant sous ses mots. »

La Gryffondor releva la tête et planta ses yeux noisettes, brillants du feu de la colère, dans ceux du blond. Le moment des explications semblait enfin être venu.

« Je suis venu, fit-il, glacial, augmentant un peu plus la surprise de la brune. Tu étais avec Alec et vous parliez de bébé. »

Les mots n'auraient pas pu décrire toute la déception qui transperçait derrière les paroles du Serpentard. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots.

« Bébé... Je... mais... bafouilla-t-elle. Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?  
\- Qui aurait du me dire quoi ? demanda-t-il, méfiant. »

La jeune femme était sidérée et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle avait toujours pensé que Malefoy était au courant pour le bébé, leur bébé, et qu'il s'en fichait comme de son premier balai. Alors qu'il n'en était rien. Ses amis ne lui avaient rien dit, sûrement pour qu'ils en parlent tous les deux. Sauf qu'il était tombé sur Alec et en avait tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Hermione se devait de lui raconter. Lui avouer qu'elle était enceinte de lui l'horrifiait. Comment allait-il réagir ? S'il n'avait aucune réaction, cela blesserait plus Hermione que lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, seule dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il le fallait, il avait le droit de savoir. Et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'Alec et elle souhaitaient avoir un enfant ensemble.

« À cause des tortures de Nadja j'ai... j'ai... »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal à le dire, à en parler. La perte était plus douloureuse qu'elle ne se l'était avoué. La brune avait porté un petit être humain dans son ventre, pendant trois semaines. Même si celui qui était le père lui avait fait plus de mal que personne, ça aurait pu devenir un bébé, son bébé. Fermant les yeux, ravalant ses larmes, elle lâcha, d'un trait :

« J'ai perdu un bébé. »

Malefoy resta silencieux mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour voir quelle était sa réaction. Elle n'aurait pu supporter aucune réaction venant de sa part, que ce soit de la tristesse qui n'aurait fait que raviver la sienne ou de l'indifférence qui l'aurait blessée plus sûrement qu'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

« J'étais enceinte de trois semaines, continua-t-elle. Alec pensait que c'était le sien et il est venu, attiré par la célébrité que j'avais acquise à nouveau avec cette histoire, pour me proposer de reformer un couple et d'en avoir d'autres. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir. »

Sa voix était devenue froide et lointaine, comme si, par ce moyen, elle pouvait se détacher de ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait l'impression de relater les tortures subies chez Jugson, car elle adoptait le même détachement.

« Mais les dates ne correspondaient pas, ce n'était pas lui le père, termina-t-elle.  
\- Les dates ne correspondaient pas ? »

La voix glaciale du blond la fit sursauter et elle se mordit aussitôt les lèvres. Quelle idiote ! Il n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait couché avec Alec. Rouvrant les yeux, elle constata que si. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose car il ne semblait pas surpris, simplement furieux.

« Oui ! répondit-elle, énervée de devoir avouer qu'elle avait été enceinte de lui et qu'elle avait fauté avec Alec. Trois semaines avant que je ne sois entre les mains de Nadja, je n'avais que toi... euh, je n'avais été qu'avec toi... enfin, voilà ! »

Malefoy eut un soudain élan de tendresse face aux joues rougissantes de la brune. Elle garderait toujours cette petite part de pruderie en elle. Puis la réalité se rappela à lui et la tendresse disparut pour laisser place à toute la signification de ce que venait de lui avouer la brune.

« Un... on... un bébé ? bredouilla-t-il, abandonnant son impassibilité quelques secondes, avant de redevenir dur et méchant. Tu es sûre qu'il est de moi ? Quand on couche avec plusieurs hommes, il est difficile de savoir. »

La brune fut soufflée qu'il ait le culot de lui reprocher cela.

« OH, ARRÊTE ! cria-t-elle, ne remarquant pas qu'il sursauta imperceptiblement devant son accès de colère. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Je ne suis pas comme toi, ah. Quand je suis dans une relation, je ne le suis pas dans plusieurs. »

L'accusation était évidente mais elle glissa sur la fureur de Drago qui n'avait retenu qu'une chose « je ne t'ai pas trompé ». Alors qu'il en avait eu la preuve.

« Ah oui ? Et lorsque tu as fait entrer Alec chez toi, le soir où nous devions aller au restaurant, c'était pour jouer aux bavboules, peut-être ?  
\- Tu... tu étais là ? »

Ses joues se teintèrent à nouveau de rose. Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans son immeuble à ce moment là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais il avait vu qu'elle était entrée avec Alec, avait sûrement surpris le baiser. Et ne s'était pas trompé : ils n'avaient pas joué aux bavboules. La honte la saisit avant d'être remplacée par la colère. De quel droit se permettait-il de la juger ? Après ce que lui avait fait. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne se défende pas.

« J'ai honte d'avoir cédé. Mais c'était la seule fois.  
\- Tu m'as quand même trompé. »

Hermione comprit à quel point ce fait faisait souffrir Malefoy. Elle ne comprit cependant pas pourquoi il prenait cela comme une trahison. Ou alors, c'était simplement l'orgueil d'un homme qui prenait les femmes pour des jouets et n'aimaient pas quand elles en faisaient de même. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle reste gentiment à l'attendre plutôt que de chercher à se consoler dans les bras d'un autre.

« Je ne pensais pas que nous étions encore en couple, répliqua-t-elle, amère.  
\- Pourquoi ? »

Ils se fixaient, refusant de détourner le regard. Les yeux noisettes de la brune brillaient d'incompréhension. Il le faisait exprès ou sa question était-elle sincère ? Ceux de Malefoy, eux, étaient pleins d'attente.

« Mais parce que tu étais fiancé à Colombe. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'être complètement choqué et honteux.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Pansy, cracha-t-il, énervé contre sa meilleure amie.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas Pansy, répliqua la brune, glaciale.  
\- Mais alors, comment ?  
\- OH, ARRÊTE ! »

En criant, elle se releva pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que Malefoy. Elle le toisa, énervée qu'il se joue d'elle ainsi.

« Si tu veux garder un secret, évite de laisser un article en parler être publié dans un journal très connu. Ah ça, tu espérais pouvoir garder secret le fait que tu étais fiancé et continuer à me mettre dans ton lit à ta guise ? Remarque, tu m'aurais sûrement laissée tomber un jour ou l'autre avec une fille à tes pieds, prête à coucher dès que tu claquerais des doigts ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne ! »

La haine la faisait parler sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse aux mots qu'elle prononçait. Plus elle parlait, et plus Malefoy se figeait.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis que je ne voulais que te mettre dans mon lit. Tu le penses donc vraiment ?  
\- Et comme pourrait-il en être autrement ? s'écria-t-elle. J'apprends que tu es fiancé alors que nous sommes censés être en couple, quelles conclusions dois-je en tirer ?  
\- Je n'étais plus fiancé quand je suis devenu ton équipier, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.  
\- Oh, c'est bien ça, vraiment très bien, répliqua-t-elle sarcastique. Mais visiblement, tu l'es redevenu.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire de journal ?  
\- MAIS ARRÊTE DE FAIRE COMME SI TU N'EN SAVAIS RIEN ! »

Son cri laissa un Malefoy stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi énervée et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler. Il la vit alors telle qu'il avait refusé de la voir ces dernières semaines : blessée. Elle souffrait et sa douleur était visible. Comment n'avait-il pu rien remarquer. Alors, au lieu de répondre à la colère par la colère, il tenta de conserver son calme pour comprendre pourquoi elle souffrait autant.

« Pourtant c'est le cas, je n'en sais rien. »

La brune le jaugea, impérieuse et méfiante. Elle ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas lui raconter comment elle l'avait découvert.

« Ce jour où on devait aller au restaurant. Le matin, j'ai reçu la Gazette et Sorcière Hebdo. Dans ce dernier, il y avait un très bel article de plusieurs pages présentant l'interview de Colombe de Boisredon, la fiancée de Drago Malefoy. Alors arrête de faire l'innocent. Tu n'avais aucun mal à avouer à tes conquêtes que tu les trompais, à Poudlard, alors pourquoi faire cela avec moi ? Donc je me répète : quand j'ai couché avec Alec, je ne pensais plus que nous formions un couple. Je ne pensais plus que nous en avions jamais formé un. Je regrette d'avoir fait ça, parce que je n'en avais aucune envie. Mais je ne te trompais pas. »

Elle eut un petit rire amer et fixa Malefoy qui semblait perdu, loin, très loin.

Il n'avait entendu que la première partie du discours de la brune, ne comprenant pas les phrases suivantes tant son esprit était occupé par une unique pensée. Il n'avait pas connaissance de cet article. La colère fut comme une vague, immense, dévastatrice. Elle ne laissa en lui qu'une seule idée. Colombe avait brisé sa relation, avait brisé tout ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Hermione. Revenant à lui, il planta ses yeux gris dans le regard noisette de la brune, toujours en colère, qui attendait une réponse.

« Je n'en savais rien, répéta-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Hermione, insista-t-il froid. »

La brune sursauta en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom. Il était tendu, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais sa colère et sa tension n'étaient plus dirigées vers la jeune femme. Au contraire, dès qu'il lui parlait, ces deux émotions s'atténuaient légèrement. Dès qu'il se taisait, elles redevenaient l'objet de ses pensées.

« Je n'en savais rien. Je ne lis pas ce torchon, je n'ai jamais su qu'il y avait eu un interview de Colombe. »

La jeune femme consentit à admettre qu'il disait la vérité. Elle le sentait. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était fiancé lors de leur relation. Elle ne pipa donc mot, attendant qu'il continue.

« J'étais fiancé à Colombe quand j'étais en France. Je n'avais jamais voulu cela. Donc j'ai rompu mes fiançailles et je suis revenu en Angleterre. Je n'étais pas fiancé, avec personne, quand nous étions ensembles.  
\- Mais...  
\- Le soir où nous devions aller au restaurant, continua-t-il, sans se préoccuper de sa petite intervention, je suis arrivé plus tôt. Je t'ai vu parler avec Alec. J'allais m'approcher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait quand il t'a attrapée par l'épaule et vous vous êtes dirigés vers ton appartement. J'ai cru que c'était toi qui te moquais de moi, que tu n'avais jamais cessé de le voir. Que tu souhaitais... et bien, me donner une leçon, peut-être. Je suis retourné au Manoir. Colombe m'attendait pour me demander de reconsidérer nos fiançailles. Aveuglé par la colère, avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'ai accepté. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait fait publier un article auparavant, ni que c'était cela qui t'avait conduite dans les bras de cet abruti. »

Même s'il parla en fixant la jeune femme, ses yeux étaient bien, bien lointains. Hermione, elle, avait l'impression de recevoir des centaines de coups. Elle avait le souffle coupé et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Ses pensées étaient désunies et cherchaient à trouver une logique dans tout cela. Les pièces du puzzle s'ordonnèrent et la logique apparu, claire et nette. Ce n'était qu'une immense suite de quiproquos. Colombe avait donné cet interview alors que Malefoy n'était pas fiancé avec elle, qu'il avait rompu les fiançailles. Elle espérait sûrement qu'il n'oserait pas aller contre cela en sachant qu'un journal en avait parlé. Hermione l'avait lu et la présence d'Alec avait été comme un substitut. Sauf que Malefoy les avait surpris et avait donc accepté de se fiancer à nouveau avec Colombe.

Incapable de dire le moindre mot, Hermione se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Sûrement pas de la joie, ça non. Elle aurait pu, pourtant. Car cela voulait dire que Malefoy ne l'avait jamais trompée. Mais non. Elle était complètement effarée et détruite. Tout ce qu'elle avait enduré n'avait été que les conséquences d'un immense quiproquo. Elle avait perdu une relation magique pour un malentendu, elle avait perdu l'homme dont elle était amoureuse pour ça. Certaines blessures sont irréparables, et elle n'était pas certaine que ses cicatrices pourraient se refermer. Leur relation, leur confiance, leur complicité, tout avait été piétiné, brûlé, détruit par une équivoque et par la fierté des deux concernés. S'ils étaient allés voir l'autre directement pour le confronter, ils auraient su beaucoup plus tôt que l'autre n'avait pas voulu rompre leur relation. La culpabilité monta alors et mortifia la Gryffondor. Si elle n'avait pas accepté les avances d'Alec, Malefoy l'aurait retrouvée, elle lui aurait hurlé sa haine, il se serait expliqué et ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Tout était de sa faute.

La brune avait juste envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. Tout ça pour ça. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses paumes. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle nota que le poignet de Malefoy n'avait pas suivi. Le jeu devait être terminé car le ruban était tombé au sol piètre allégorie de leur relation actuelle.

« Le jeu est terminé, nota-t-elle, à voix basse. »

Elle lui indiquait ici qu'il n'était plus obligé de rester près d'elle. La Gryffondor ne savait pas si elle voulait qu'il reste ici ou qu'il parte mais penchait plus pour cette dernière option. Elle avait besoin de laisser libre court à ses émotions et sans qu'il ne soit là. Que pouvaient-il se dire de plus ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient détruit, pourraient-ils le récupérer, le reconstruire ? Elle n'en savait rien. Même si elle avait voulu s'allonger, dans les bras du blond, elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait un début d'explication mais trop de questions subsistaient et ils ne se retrouveraient pas aussi vite.

Malefoy, les yeux baissés, fixait la jeune femme assise sur le lit. Elle avait l'air dévasté. Si lui ne le montrait pas, il était dans le même état. Mais au lieu de se laisser abattre, il préférait puiser dans la colère qui l'habitait. Colombe l'avait privé de la femme dont il était amoureux, la seule qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. S'il y avait une coupable, s'était elle. Il comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas être le pantin de quelqu'un. Il savait qu'il devait quitter cette chambre, que rien d'autre ne pourrait ressortir de leur conversation en si peu de temps. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser Hermione comme ça, sans rien faire ni rien dire. Ce serait un peu comme s'il la perdait une deuxième fois. Il se pencha, déposa un léger baiser sur son front, puis tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, le château, la réception. Il devait se calmer avant d'y revenir.

Hermione sentit les douces lèvres de Malefoy toucher son front puis le jeune homme s'éloigner. Elle se laissa alors glisser sur le lit et éclata en sanglot. Là où ses lèvres s'étaient posées, son front la brûlait, en redemandant encore. Elle était fatiguée. Depuis des semaines, elle ressentait beaucoup trop de choses, négatives comme positives, et là, c'était le coup de grâce. Tout ce qu'elle avait traversé n'était que le résultat d'un quiproquo. Elle était épuisée. Et ce n'était pas fini. Ils ne pourraient pas laisse leur relation en suspens, comme ça. Et cela l'apeurait. Que voudrait faire Drago ? Pourrait-il reprendre leur relation ? Et elle, le pourrait-elle ? Serait-elle capable de croire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu la tromper ? Cette dernière question avait une réponse déjà toute trouvée. Oui. C'était d'ailleurs le seul réconfort qu'elle avait actuellement. Il n'avait jamais voulu la tromper.

Quand elle se sentit calmée, elle se leva pour retourner dans la salle. Elle n'oubliait pas où elle était et refusait de gâcher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le mariage de ses meilleurs amis. Elle allait franchir le pas de la porte quand elle hésita et se retourna. Hermione revint sur ses pas, ramassa le ruban qu'elle accrocha à sa cheville, caché aux yeux de tous, puis se rendit dans la salle du repas où le plat principal était entrain d'être apporté.


	49. Chapter 49

**Nedwige Stew** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que c'est agaçant quand tout se passe trop vite !  
 **magiehp** : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça me touche ! Voici la suite =D  
 **Deniz** : Héééé *-*  
 **Shana** : Ahah, contente que ça plaise =D Et tu es mesquine, j'ai même pas pensé à faire tout ça =O Dans une prochaine fanfic peut-être que je serais aussi méchante que ça, mouahahaha.  
 **Winlie-chan** : La suite réconfortera encore ton petit coeur maltraité, promis juré !  
 **Milimagine** : Ouf, j'aurais pas aimé te décevoir avec ce moment ultra important de la fic !  
 **Yui19993** : Arf, elle va essayer :P

• **XLIX •**

Quand Hermione pénétra dans la grande salle, elle remarqua immédiatement que Harry et Ginny avaient quitté leur table pour faire un tour auprès de leurs invités. Bien, elle n'aurait pas à subir de questions dans l'immédiat. Les invités s'étaient levés, retrouvant leur famille, des parents éloignés qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps, des amis. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, se remémoraient de vieux souvenirs d'enfance, échangeaient leurs opinions sur le mariage en cours... Bref, l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur générale. La Gryffondor décida de se laisser porter par cette vague de bonheur et de joie et amorça son retour à la table quand Molly l'interpella.

« Hermione, ma chérie, viens ici ! »

La brune s'approcha et salua la tablée d'un petit geste. Arthur lui rendit son salut avec un grand sourire rayonnant. Il n'y avait pas plus heureux que lui en cet instant : il voyait sa fille se marier avec un homme qu'il aimait énormément, et n'avait pas tout le stress qui pesait sur les épaules de sa femme, inquiète à l'idée que le moindre détail vienne gâcher le bon déroulement de la cérémonie.

« La salle est magnifique !  
\- Merci, Molly  
\- Tout va bien ? Je t'ai vu quitter la salle, il y a un soucis avec la réception ?  
\- Oh, non, rien du tout. Un elfe de maison avait simplement besoin d'un conseil sur le dressage des assiettes, mentit la brune en improvisant.  
\- Alors ça va, je suis rassurée. »

Molly lui adressa un grand sourire et la jeune femme s'éclipsa, les laissant reprendre leur conversation. Comme elle passait devant la table de l'équipe de Quidditch de Ginny, elle s'arrêta pour saluer Fay, Maria et Mathilde. Les jeunes femmes discutèrent un peu de l'enterrement, Hermione s'enquérant de leur état pour savoir si elles s'étaient bien remises de leur mal de crâne. Les quatre autres femmes se présentèrent : elles n'avaient pas pu venir à l'enterrement de Ginny, retenues par diverses obligations, mais étaient ravies d'assister à ce magnifique mariage. La brune discuta un moment avec les sorcières puis, quand les propos dévièrent vers le Quidditch, elle quitta poliment les joueuses.

Un regard à la table des mariés lui confirma son envie de ne pas y retourner tout de suite. Pansy ne la lâchait pas des yeux et attendait visiblement un compte rendu détaillé de ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dix minutes où Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas été dans la salle du repas. La brune se détourna et décida d'aller voir Luna, attablée avec Neville, Dean, Seamus et d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Ils formaient à eux seuls une grande assemblée. La Gryffondor avisa une chaise disponible et s'y installa avec un petit soupir, tout en saluant ses anciens camarades.

« Ginny est très belle, commenta Luna. Mais Harry a l'air très maigre.  
\- Tu devrais dire ça à Molly, elle sera sûrement d'accord avec toi, rigola Hermione. »

Elle remarqua que Lavande ne quittait pas Ron des yeux et se retint de lever les siens au ciel. Des années après, la jeune femme ne parvenait toujours pas à se défaire de sa jalousie à l'égard des petites-amies du rouquin. Amusée, Hermione s'imagine Lavande se battre avec Pansy. Un combat de furie. En écho à ses pensées, la voix de Lavande s'éleva.

« Ron avec une Serpentard, renifla-t-elle, dédaigneuse. Qui l'aurait cru.  
\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, éluda Hermione »

L'association Gryffondor-Serpentard la mettait mal à l'aise depuis sa récente discussion avec Drago. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'engager dans un débat avec Lavande. Contrairement à elle, elle soutenait complètement son meilleur ami, adorait Pansy, et ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec personne ce soir.

« Toi ! s'exclama Parvati, presque choquée de la déclaration de la Gryffondor.  
\- Pas de questions, passez moi la bouteille, répliqua Hermione. »

Les yeux écarquillés, quelqu'un lui passa la bouteille et elle se servit aussitôt une généreuse rasade de l'hydromel qui avait été apporté pendant son absence. Le goût était très appréciable : fruité et sucré. La jeune femme vida plusieurs tout en papotant avec ses camarades. Lavande ne démordait pas de sa jalousie à l'encontre de Pansy mais, pour les autres, l'humeur joyeuse était au rendez-vous. Ils se remémorèrent de nombreux souvenirs de Poudlard, rirent beaucoup et ressentir tous une grande vague de nostalgie.

Quand Hermione vit que Harry et Ginny retournaient à leur table, elle comprit que le plat principal allait être servi et se dépêcha de reprendre sa place. Et, en effet, les plats ne tardèrent pas apparaître, garnissant chacune des tables de la salle. Elle essaya de faire comme si la situation n'avait rien d'anormal mais la chaise vide à côté d'elle ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Où était passé Malefoy ? L'inquiétude pointa à cette question, car elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas parti définitivement du mariage. Les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis pesaient sur elle. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune envie d'étaler la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy. Pas devant Bran, que cela ne concernait pas, ni devant George et Angelina. Si elle devait en parler, elle ne le ferait que devant ceux qui étaient au courant depuis le début. Alors elle continua de faire comme si de rien n'était, l'absence du Serpentard pesant lourdement à sa gauche.

Malefoy réapparut au milieu du repas. Le soulagement submergea Hermione en même temps qu'un certain contentement à savoir qu'il était revenu. Elle s'efforça de continuer à faire comme si sa présence ne la perturbait pas, mais peine perdue. Il l'avait embrassée sur le front, premier contact doux qu'ils avaient depuis une éternité, et tout son corps en redemandait. Leur bras se frôlaient, créant des frissons de désir chez l'un comme chez l'autre, et elle avait constamment envie de croiser son regard. Malgré cela, un abîme de non-dits les séparait toujours, impossible à franchir d'un seul pas.

Le plat principal terminé, de nouveaux jeu eurent lieu, surtout centrés autour des mariés, et Hermione put rester simple spectatrice, pour son plus grand soulagement. Tandis que tous les regards étaient centrés sur les mariés et ceux qui participaient aux différentes animations, la conscience qu'elle avait du Serpentard ne cessait de grandir. Confortablement enfoncée dans son siège, un de ses bras pendant le long de la chaise, ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Malefoy. Ils se frôlèrent seulement, tout d'abord, avant d'enlacer légèrement leurs doigts, à l'abri de tous les regards. Ce contact apaisa momentanément le feu qui s'était créé chez la brune, ainsi que ses inquiétudes. Ils devraient parler à nouveau, après le mariage, c'était une certitude. Elle ne pouvait pas se comporter avec lui comme elle l'aurait voulu car il était fiancé. Mais qu'importe. Ils avaient déjà fait un grand pas, peut-être que le reste ne serait rien d'autre qu'une formalité. Peut-être.

Ils eurent le temps de digérer le festin avant que la pièce montée n'arrive, superbe clou du repas. Elle était construite sur sept étages, aux couleurs choisies par Ginny. Des petits oiseaux voletaient autour et des rubans s'enroulaient continuellement autour des différents étages. On coupa des parts et tout le monde fut servi. Dans ce laps de temps, il y eut de nouveaux discours : Ron, Molly, la famille Weasley en général, des amis... Puis le groupe chargé de la musique s'installa et la première danse commença.

« J'appelle les mariés ! annonça l'animateur. »

Ginny et Harry se levèrent, tous sourires, main dans la main. La musique, douce, s'éleva, emplissant la salle, et ils se mirent à danser, bientôt seuls au monde dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Hermione les observa évoluer sur la piste de danse, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Ils allaient merveilleusement bien ensemble et la bulle de tendresse qu'elle ressentait à l'heure actuelle en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis menaçait d'exploser et de la submerger toute entière. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer tant elle était émue. Comme elle se doutait que l'alcool y était pour quelque chose, elle refoula ses larmes de joie.

De toute façon, lorsque la voix de l'animateur s'éleva à nouveau, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de pleurer de joie, mais plutôt de s'enfuir en courant, car il appela les témoins. Danser ? La jeune femme ne détestait pas particulièrement cela, au contraire, mais elle préférait quand elle avait un cavalier attitré avec lequel elle avait réellement envie de se trouver là.

Ron tendit sa main à Pansy et Hermione se leva, hésitante. Elle avait préalablement demandé à Blaise de l'accompagner pour cette première danse, car elle n'avait aucun cavalier. Mais maintenant, les yeux posés sur Malefoy, elle hésitait. Rien ne disait qu'ils pourraient se retrouver, que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était pas perdu, mort et enterré. Mais, si ce n'était pas le cas, Hermione ne voulait pas continuer à le fuir et à créer des obstacles à leur réconciliation. Ils avaient assez de choses à se reprocher, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter de nouvelles. Et l'ignorer n'améliorerait rien. Avec un regard à Blaise pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait rester assis, elle accrocha enfin le regard gris du blond qui se leva après une petite seconde d'hésitation, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait.

Les deux couples rejoignirent les mariés sur la piste de danse et évoluèrent à leur tour, lentement. Si Pansy et Ron, Ginny et Harry se noyaient dans les yeux de l'autre, la gêne séparait Drago et Hermione. Elle évitait de croiser son regard et rougissait dès qu'elle tentait de le soutenir. L'animateur appela tout le monde à venir danser et la Gryffondor se détendit, ayant moins l'impression d'être observée par l'assemblée.

Le slow les forçait à être collés l'un à l'autre, sensation loin d'être désagréable. Elle aurait aimé profiter pleinement de cette danse avec lui, mais sa conscience lui disait qu'elle dansait avec un homme fiancé, et ce bon souvenir l'empêchait d'être pleinement heureuse de la proximité de leur deux corps.

« Pourquoi ? chuchota Drago. »

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les siens et secoua légèrement la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'en savait rien.

« Tu n'étais pas forcé, fit-elle sur le même ton.  
\- Je n'ai pas accepté parce que j'étais forcé. »

La brune baissa la tête, faisant mine de la poser sur son épaule, pour qu'il ne voit pas ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir danser avec lui en temps que petite amie et non pas dans cette situation trouble. Quoiqu'elle ait tenté toutes ces semaines pour l'oublier, elle l'aimait toujours, comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Pas même Ron. Se retrouver dans un entre-deux, avec l'incertitude qui la rongeait, lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il faisait preuve d'une grande douceur avec elle, bien loin des regards aussi durs que des poignards qu'il avait l'habitude de lui accorder depuis leur « rupture ». C'était agréable mais douloureux également car cela lui rappelait constamment ce qu'elle avait perdu, peut-être pour toujours.

La chanson se termina et Hermione fit mine de reculer d'un pas. Les notes de la suivante s'élevèrent, dans un genre similaire. La plupart des couples ne cessèrent pas de danser et Drago retint la brune. Ses yeux gris exprimaient une supplique silencieuse. Incapable de résister, la Gryffondor entama cette seconde danse. Leur corps encore plus proches, elle sentait son souffle contre sa joue, contre son cou. Drago avait sa main posée sur le dos de la brune, nu, ce qui enflammait le désir du Serpentard, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Elle savoura cette danse, réprimant de toutes ses forces le désir qui montait. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi scrupuleuse, elle aurait sûrement embrassé Malefoy. Mais elle n'oubliait pas son statut et n'oubliait pas qu'ils avaient encore trop de choses à se dire.

Avec un petit sourire, à la fois triste de devoir le quitter et content car elle avait pu danser avec lui, elle s'éloigna de la piste lorsque la seconde chanson fut terminée et préféra la tranquillité des jardins à l'ambiance surchauffé de la salle principale. Elle s'installa sur la même fontaine où Pansy lui avait avoué être enceinte, enlevant ses talons et remontant sa robe pour plonger les pieds dans l'eau. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation des gouttelettes qui tombaient du jet d'eau. Il faisait frais, la nuit étant bien avancée.

Hermione se sentait lasse, épuisée par le trop plein d'émotions. La joie immense de voir ses amis se marier, la festivité du mariage, la colère et la tristesse – mais aussi l'espoir et la peur – dues à sa conversation avec Malefoy, l'ivresse procurée par l'alcool...

« Déjà fatiguée, Mione ? »

Harry avait fait comme elle : ses chaussures enlevées, son pantalon remonté, il s'installa à sa gauche, les pieds dans l'eau, tandis que Ginny s'installait à droite. Elle entendit d'autre pas et Ron, Pansy et Blaise ne tardèrent pas à s'asseoir à leur tour. Ils formaient un étrange cercle, tous en tenue de mariage, les pieds dans l'eau d'une fontaine, comme s'ils s'étaient tous échappés d'une soirée.

« Non, je m'éloignais juste un peu du bruit. »

Ses amis laissèrent son excuse se dissoudre dans les airs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drago ? demanda Ginny. »

Hermione eut un profond soupir, pas parce qu'on lui posait encore des questions mais parce qu'elle repensait à leur conversation.

« Vous vous rendez compte que c'est votre mariage et que vous ne pouvez pas disparaître comme ça ? s'amusa la brune.  
\- Comme tu dis, c'est notre mariage. Si on veut venir consoler la demoiselle d'honneur, on vient ! grommela Harry qui savait néanmoins qu'il allait subir mille et une questions de la part de Molly sur leur absence.  
\- Alors ? insista Pansy.  
\- On a parlé.  
\- Il était temps, ironisa Blaise.  
\- En effet, admit la brune avec un sanglot dans la voix. »

Ses amis se regardèrent, inquiets. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire et s'avouer ? La jeune femme se maîtrisa pour leur raconter. Après tout, pourquoi pleurer ? Hormis le fait qu'ils venaient de gâcher des semaines à se haïr sans aucune raison, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Cette pensée ironique l'aida à écarter la tristesse pour se concentrer sur son récit.

« C'était un immense quiproquo, commença Hermione. Drago n'était pas au courant que Colombe avait fait publier un article annonçant leurs fiançailles, il ne l'avait pas même revue depuis son départ de France. Donc, quand il m'a vue avec Alec, il pensait que nous étions toujours dans notre relation, il n'avait pas conscience de ce que j'avais lu, de ce qui m'avait poussé à accepter les avances d'Alec. Quand il est rentré, Colombe l'attendait pour lui demander de reconsidérer leurs fiançailles, ce qu'il a accepté, vu qu'il pensait que je le trompais avec Alec. »

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite, pour s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Elle résumait, sachant bien que ses amis connaissaient la situation sur le bout des doigts et que ces éléments s'emboîteraient parfaitement parmi les faits qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

« Quand je suis sortie du coma, il est venu me voir – je crois que le bouquet de roses était de lui, d'ailleurs – mais Alec était déjà là. Il nous a entendu parler du bébé et est parti avant la fin de la conversation, pendant qu'on était réellement ensemble.

Un silence ensuivit cette déclaration, rompu par Pansy.

« Quelle paire d'idiots vous faites... Au moins, il a écouté mon conseil à propos des roses, bougonna-t-elle.  
\- Vous avez tout gâché avec votre fierté... »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait tout ça mais n'en voulait pas à ses amis de le dire tout haut.

« Au final, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, fit Harry, hésitant. Non ? Vous venez de vous rendre compte que vous n'avez jamais voulu ça, tous les deux...  
\- Peut-être mais... On s'est tellement fait de mal mutuellement... Je ne sais pas si on pourra réparer ça... »

Un nouveau sanglot l'interrompit.

« Tout est réparable. Vous n'avez rien brisé définitivement, j'en suis persuadée, affirma Pansy. Tu es amoureuse de lui, et lui aussi. Contre ça, rien ne résiste. »

La brune lui adressa un regard plein de gratitude. Elle espérait qu'elle disait la vérité. En écho à ses pensées, Ginny lâcha :

« Le temps nous le ne dira. Mais je pense comme Pansy. Quand on est vraiment amoureux, on se retrouve toujours. Quelque soit les épreuves subies. »

La gratitude qu'elle ressentait en cet instant envers ses amis menaçait de déborder. La brune aurait voulu les enlacer tous, en même temps, mais le fait qu'ils soient tous assis en cercle au bord d'une fontaine l'en empêchait. Quand elle vit Ginny prendre la main de Harry, elle sut qu'elle avait raison. L'amour triomphait de nombreuses choses, Drago et elle pouvaient tout à fait se retrouver. Hermione allait proposer qu'ils retournent avec les autres invités quand Ron poussa une exclamation de dégoût.

« Pouaaaah mais c'est du jus de citrouille ça, Pansy. »

Il tenait le verre de sa petite amie à la main, pensant sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'alcool. Il était déjà saoul, arrivé au stade où s'en était comique. Durant toute la conversation de ses amis, il avait contemplé l'eau d'un air impavide, comme s'il se posait une question profonde sur l'eau qui remplissait le bassin. Il n'était sorti de sa torpeur qu'au moment d'attraper le verre de la Serpentard.

« Ça t'évitera d'être encore plus ivre, répliqua celle-ci.  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu ne boives pas d'alcool ? demanda Ronald, intrigué car la blonde n'était jamais la dernière quand il s'agissait de boire.  
\- J'ai pas envie !  
\- Pansy, tu me caches quelque chose ! »

Malgré l'alcool, le Weasley avait encore les idées assez claires pour s'en apercevoir. S'ensuivit une suite de « non », « si » jusqu'à ce la blonde prenne son courage à demain et entraîne son petit ami dans le château, en privé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry et Ginny étaient intrigués.

« Venez, à mon avis ça va être très drôle. »

Les quatre amis rentrèrent donc. Ils retrouvèrent Drago accoudée contre la chambranle d'une des portes vitrées.

« Je viens de voir Ron et Pansy partir. Ils ne savent pas se tenir, vraiment.  
\- Non, pas cette fois-ci. Pansy va lui avouer un gros secret, expliqua Blaise avec un grand sourire.  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Vous allez voir, répondit Hermione qui retenait son hilarité. Je pense que Ron ne restera pas discret là-dessus. »

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, effectivement. Une tornade rousse déboula dans la salle, bousculant les danseurs. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la salle, en poussa de grands hurlements, les bras ouverts, faisant un câlin à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Il avait du se lancer un sonorus car on pouvait clairement entendre la phrase qu'il criait, encore et encore.

« JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA, JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA. »

Ginny, Harry et Drago regardèrent Blaise et Hermione, ahuris.

« Pansy est enceinte ? s'étrangla Ginny.  
\- D'un Weasley ? surenchérit Drago.  
\- Je crois que Molly va faire un malaise, annonça Harry, pointant la femme du doigt. »

Pansy était réapparue, rouge comme une pivoine, au moment où Ron était arrivé à la table de ses parents. Molly avait tout d'abord pensé à une blague mais, en voyant l'air béat de son fils, elle manqua de s'évanouir d'émotion. Elle était déjà grand-mère : Bill avait deux filles, Percy une et sa femme était de nouveau enceinte. Mais que Ron devienne papa... elle n'y était pas préparé du tout. Il fallut lui faire boire de l'eau, lui faire prendre l'air avant qu'elle ne se remette complètement. Pendant ce temps, Ron vint retrouver Harry et les autres.

« Félicitation, vieux !  
\- Merci, Harry. Désolé pour l'agitation, s'excusa-t-il en prenant soudain conscience qu'il avait hurlé pendant cinq bonnes minutes.  
\- Alors tu vas être papa ! répondit le concerné pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait pas mal et que l'agitation l'avait bien fait rire.  
\- Oui ! affirma Ron, béat de bonheur. »

Pansy ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, visiblement agacée.

« Ronald, je te hais. A cause de toi, j'ai un millier d'inconnus qui viennent me féliciter. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être enceinte de quelqu'un qui a une famille normale, gémit-elle.  
\- Tu vas avoir un bébé Weasley, lâcha Drago, toujours sous le choc.  
\- Oh toi, tais-toi. Blaise, n'essaie même pas. »

Zabini venait d'ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour lancer une nouvelle pique. Boudeur, il emmena son meilleur ami au loin et ils purent entendre « bébé », « roux » et « gryffondor » avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans de grands éclats de rire.

« Je les déteste ! s'écria-t-elle.  
\- Non, tu nous adores ! répliqua Blaise qui avait entendu.  
\- Raaaah. »

L'effervescence provoquée par l'annonce fut bientôt calmée, même si Ron ne cessa de suivre Pansy partout pour lui demander si elle avait besoin ou envie de quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lance un sortilège de mutisme, et la soirée reprit son court. Des pâtisseries étaient mises à disposition et la musique continuait sans interruption.

Hermione s'amusa, occultant ce qui n'allait pas pour ne se concentrer que sur le meilleur. Elle parla peu avec Drago, ou que de banalités, sachant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle dansa, avec pas mal de garçons différents, mais accorda de nombreuses danses à Malefoy.

Ce dernier observait beaucoup, n'ayant aucune envie de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que la brune. Il ne l'avait jamais vu – hormis à l'enterrement de vie de célibataire – ainsi : légèrement alcoolisée, entrain de se déhancher avec Ginny, Pansy et d'autres filles qui étaient là au bar, sur de la musique. Les joues colorées par l'alcool, elle semblait heureuse et complètement libre. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si tout allait bien mais n'arrivaient pas non plus à s'ignorer complètement, quand bien même ils l'auraient voulu.

La Gryffondor resta éveillée jusque tôt dans la matinée. Nombres d'adultes étaient déjà couchés à cette heure mais elle ne fut pas la dernière à quitter la salle, loin de là. Elle croisa Drago dans les escaliers et ils les montèrent côte à côte, en silence. Ils étaient logés dans la même aile. Hermione s'arrêta devant sa porte et Drago en fit de même, deux pas après. Il se retourna. Les deux sorciers se fixèrent, en silence, voulant briser le silence mais ne sachant que dire. Hermione n'avait aucune envie qu'il s'en aille, elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas discuter, s'expliquer, pas pour l'instant. Elle voulait juste profiter du fait que l'animosité avait disparue. Et Drago était dans le même cas. Hermione brûlait d'envie d'ouvrir sa porte et de lui dire d'entrer mais elle ne pouvait pas, retenue par ses scrupules.

« Bonne nuit, murmura Hermione.  
\- Bonne nuit, lui répondit Drago dans un souffle. »

Et elle pénétra, seule, dans sa chambre.


	50. Chapter 50

**Deniz** : Man, mais non, ce n'est pas triste !  
 **Aly** : Je continue, voici la suite :P  
 **Maxine3482** : Voici un nouveau chapitre :D

• **L •**

Hermione se réveilla avec l'impression que sa tête avait triplé de volume. Est-ce qu'elle avait bu plus que de raison hier soir ou est-ce que l'alcool ingurgité la veille additionné à celui bu lors de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny étaient responsables, elle n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il qu'elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et que se redresser fut encore plus dur. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où la douche froide lui fit du bien mais n'allégea pas son crâne. La jeune femme attacha ses cheveux en un chignon rapide, s'habilla à la va-vite comme si elle était chez elle et non pas à un mariage et descendit. Le château était calme, comparé à la veille, mais elle croisa cependant plusieurs personnes, dont la plupart n'avaient pas l'air en meilleur état qu'elle. La majorité se trouvait dans la grande salle, sur la terrasse où se baladaient dans les jardins. Mais il n'y avait pas tout le monde. Beaucoup dormaient encore sûrement, d'autres devaient se trouver dans une des nombreuses pièces que contenait la bâtisse.

Elle trouva Pansy, Blaise et Drago attablés à l'extérieur. Hermione tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir. Pansy lui tendit généreusement un grand verre de jus d'orange tandis que Drago lui donnait la corbeille avec différentes viennoiseries.

« Merci ! »

La jeune femme attrapa un pain en chocolat dans lequel elle mordit avec avidité, remerciant le blond d'un sourire, se rendant compte qu'elle était affamée. Elle vit alors, au même moment, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun anneau en or autour du doigt du Serpentard. Plus rien n'indiquant qu'il était fiancé. Elle remarqua également le regard surpris de Blaise et Pansy.

« Quoi ?  
\- Tu viens de sourire à Drago, releva Blaise. »

Les joues de la Gryffondor se colorèrent de rouges tandis que Malefoy restait impassible mais regardait partout, sauf là où se trouvaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle éluda superbement la remarque.

« Ron dort toujours ?  
\- Il était tellement ivre hier qu'il voulait dormir dans un berceau, railla la blonde, persuadé qu'il fallait qu'il se mette dans la peau d'un bébé pour être un bon père.  
\- Ce gosse aura une vie de mer... Aïe !  
\- Ne parle pas de mon bébé comme ça !  
\- Ce n'est même pas encore un bébé ! Aïe ! »

Hermione gloussa. Pansy allait être encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude une fois que ses hormones commenceraient à la travailler. Elle plaignit mentalement Ron avant de se dire que le bonheur d'être père lui permettrait sûrement de surmonter cela avec le sourire.

« Comment se déroule la journée ? interrogea Pansy.  
\- Chacun fait sa vie, grogna Hermione qui n'avait aucune envie de gérer une foule de sorciers alors que l'alcool imbibait encore son sang.  
\- Hermione Granger refuse un devoir ? Wahou, c'est une première ! »

Blaise se prit une moitié de pain en chocolat en pleine figure et décida de bouder pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Ginny et Harry doivent prendre un portoloin pour se rendre à leur lune de miel. Ensuite les invités rentrent chez eux. Ce sont les elfes qui sont chargés de rendre le château propre et rangé.  
\- Où vont les nouveaux mariés ?  
\- Ils ne le savent pas encore ! »

Un grand sourire illuminait le visage de la jeune femme. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, elle s'était aussi chargée d'organiser cette partie là et espérait de tout son cœur que cela plairait à ses amis.

« Et alors, qu'as-tu prévu ?  
\- Une île déserte, ou presque, l'océan, la plage, et eux deux. La maison est magnifique, j'espère que ça leur plaira.  
\- S'ils peuvent s'entraîner à faire des enfants, je pense que ça leur plaira, intervint Drago, ironique. »

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel mais du admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce lieu était l'endroit parfait. Ils pourraient y faire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

« Il est quelle heure, au fait ?  
\- Quinze heures.  
\- QUOI ? »

La Gryffondor manqua de tomber de sa chaise et n'évita la chute que grâce aux réflexes de Drago. Celui-ci s'était penché avec rapidité pour l'empêcher de s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol et la tenait désormais dans ses bras. Certes, la position n'était pas confortable, mais elle était dans ses bras. Elle rougit à nouveau violemment et quitta ses bras avec déception et soulagement à la fois.

« Ginny et Harry doivent partir dans trente minutes ! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.  
\- Alors allons les réveiller. Drago, Blaise, vous vous en chargez, nous on s'occupe de leurs bagages. »

Ni une, ni deux, ils se dirigèrent vers la suite nuptiale. Après avoir tiré à la courte paille, Pansy fut chargée de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas nus comme des vers. Mais le couple dormait profondément, encore enroulé dans les draps. Blaise et Drago leur sautèrent dessus sous le regard effaré des sorcières, qui pensaient à une méthode plus douce. Mais elles se détournèrent pour préparer au plus vite les bagages de leurs amis, laissant les deux Serpentard gérer les conséquences de ce réveil brutal.

Vingt minutes plus tard et ils étaient dans la grande salle, entourés de tous les invités déjà levés. Ginny et Harry serraient un vieux stylo, leurs bagages miniaturisés dans leur main. Ils avaient l'air encore complètement ensommeillé mais semblaient plutôt heureux à l'idée de partir pour leur lune de miel.

« Merci pour tout Mione, tu as été la meilleure demoiselle d'honneur du monde.  
\- Ce n'était pas gagné, pourtant, plaisanta celle-ci. »

Ginny lui sourit et l'enlaça longuement. Menton posé sur son épaule, Hermione lui prodigua ses derniers conseils.

« Profitez bien de votre lune de miel. Vous allez me manquer.  
\- Ce sont juste de longues vacances. Tu as intérêt de m'envoyer un hibou s'il se passe quoique ce soit de nouveau. »

Elles se chuchotaient ces mots à l'oreille, de sorte que personne d'autre ne les entendait. Ginny n'eut pas besoin de compléter ses propos pour que la Gryffondor comprenne où elle voulait en venir.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je te tuerais, je te le jure.  
\- Je ne veux pas perturber votre lune de miel, protesta Hermione.  
\- Mais moi je ne veux pas revenir et n'être au courant de rien. Alors envoie un hibou.  
\- D'accord...  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis. »

Ginny la serra fort quelques secondes puis la relâcha et Harry prit le relais.

« Merci pour tout, Mione.  
\- C'est normal. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. Profitez de votre voyage.  
\- Promis. »

Le moment était arrivé aussi reculèrent-ils d'un pas, accrochés au portoloin.

« Faites nous un mini-potter ! lança Blaise d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.  
\- Un seul suffit, marmonna Drago. C'est comme Weasley, qu'elle idée de se reproduire. »

Il reçu une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Pansy mais se contenta de se masser le crâne en riant. Son rire déclencha une réaction de désir chez Hermione. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas entendu rire ainsi ? Elle venait seulement de se rendre compte à quel point le voir de bonne humeur lui avait manqué. Mais la jeune femme écarta cela de ses pensées pour adresser un dernier sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Tenez vous sages ! lança Ginny avant que le portoloin ne l'emporte. »

Elle avait dit cela en fixant très longuement Hermione puis Drago qui se tenaient côte à côte.

La brune ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et attrapa aussitôt Lumos qui crapahutait vers elle.

« Meow !  
\- Oui, je suis là. »

La petite bête se mit à ronronner avec force tout en tentant de grimper sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle le laissa faire et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires, la bestiole sur l'épaule, ses griffes plantées pour tenter de ne pas tomber. Il lui labourait efficacement l'épaule mais elle ne le reposa pas à terre. Elle l'avait abandonné pendant de longs jours, le pauvre chaton avait besoin d'affection.

Son loft lui semblait bien calme et vide, après quatre jours passés entièrement entourée. Avec un soupir, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, le chaton sur ses genoux, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Ginny et Harry devaient déjà être allongés sur du sable blanc à l'heure qu'il était. Ou alors dans leur chambre et... non, elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en cet instant. Pansy et Ron devaient sûrement se disputer pour savoir si ça serait une fille ou un garçon et quel prénom il porterait. Cette pensée amusa énormément la jeune femme. Ron et Pansy allaient être parents... Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. L'enfant risquait d'hériter du sale caractère de sa mère, mais il serait bien entouré. Blaise avait du retourner au travail, ou alors il était rentré chez lui avec une des nombreuses cousines de Ron avec lesquelles il avait dansé, et Drago... Que faisait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait en partant précipitamment, hier soir ? Était-il actuellement avec Colombe ? Étrangement, penser que oui ne l'attrista pas tant que cela. La Gryffondor se doutait que la Française allait passer un sale moment. Le jeu du mariage l'avait prouvé, elle connaissait Malefoy aussi bien qu'elle se connaissait elle-même. Son trait de caractère principal était son orgueil. Mais c'était aussi quelqu'un de très indépendant. Elle ne voulait pas faire de la psychologie de canapé, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait cherché à diriger chaque parcelle de sa vie dont son père ne tirait pas les ficelles. Et cela impliquait – à un certain degré – ses relations amoureuses. Il prenait et jetait les filles les unes après les autres, décidant quand cela devait commencer et quand cela devait finir. Que Colombe ait donné une interview à un journal sans son accord, et ce que cela avait engendré, avait sûrement énervé Drago.

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle se demanda ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire, tous les deux. Elle ne se sentait plus en colère en sa présence et le désir de le toucher, d'être contre lui, de l'embrasser était revenu, plus fort. Mais la gêne subsistait. Ils s'étaient blessés autant que possible – que ce soit consciemment ou non – et les plaies étaient bien là, les séparant plus efficacement que la distance. L'idée que sa relation avec le Serpentard soit définitivement du passé lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient joué de malchance. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas se laisser abattre, gardant à l'esprit les paroles de ses amis. Ils pourraient reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient perdu avec du temps et de la bonne volonté.

Hermione sursauta en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Elle sentit son cœur s'envoler lorsqu'elle se demanda s'il s'agissait de Drago. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron l'air profondément dévasté.

« Ron ? »

Le roux entra, abattu et s'effondra sur un des fauteuils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda son amie, inquiète. »

Il chuchota quelque chose, les yeux dans le vide, qu'elle n'entendit pas.

« Quoi ?  
\- Je vais être papa... »

La brune l'observa un moment avant de s'asseoir en face de lui et de lui attraper la main. Elle retint la remarque sarcastique qui lui venait aux lèvres pour adopter un ton plus doux.

« Tu semblais bien heureux de l'être, hier, fit-elle d'une voix douce.  
\- Je crois que c'était l'alcool...  
\- Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée, redoutant la réponse pour son amie.  
\- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais avec Pansy ? Est-ce que c'est le bon moment ? Est-ce que je ferais un bon père ? »

L'inquiétude s'évapora. Hermione le regarda d'un air tendre. Il semblait littéralement effrayé à l'idée de devenir papa, bien plus que de s'engager avec la Serpentard.

« Ron, tu veux la demander en mariage. Avec qui d'autre pourrais-tu vouloir un enfant ?  
\- Mais si je faisais fausse route ?  
\- Tu lui as fait part de tes inquiétudes ?  
\- Non...  
\- Tant mieux. Tu aurais créé une nouvelle guerre simplement par peur de l'engagement.  
\- Peur de l'engagement ?  
\- Ron ! Tu as mis des années avant de m'avouer que tu m'aimais. Et ça a été trop tard pour nous deux. Ne refais pas la même erreur avec Pansy. Vous êtes merveilleusement bien ensemble, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Tu voulais la demander en mariage et tu étais sobre en prenant cette décision. Alors fonce.  
\- C'est vrai... fit-il comme s'il se souvenait d'une vieille sensation récemment oubliée.  
\- Et pour ce qui est d'être parents... Vous serez merveilleux également. Vous avez beau avoir un caractère de cochon tous les deux, cet enfant ne pourra rêver meilleurs parents.  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- Oui ! Tu es un Gryffondor ou pas ? Et ton courage, où est-il ? Tu as survécu à Voldemort, tu survivras bien à un petit bébé.  
\- C'est vrai... »

Il semblait reprendre courage, se redressant au fur et à mesure, un sourire grandissant sur son visage, comme si les paroles de sa meilleure amie lui insufflait la force dont il avait manqué en entrant dans le loft.

« Je dois la demander en mariage alors ? demanda-t-il, de nouveau inquiet.  
\- Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire. Néanmoins, tu en avais envie, alors fais le.  
\- Il faut que je trouve comment m'y prendre !  
\- Je te laisse te débrouiller, j'ai déjà trop organisé pour le moment ! »

Ron lui sourit et elle rit. Il se releva, ayant repris du poil de la bête.

« Merci Mione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.  
\- Des bêtises. »

Ils s'enlacèrent et le roux quitta son appartement, décidé à demander sa petite-amie en mariage. Hermione le regarda disparaître, se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre. Aucun doute que Pansy lui raconterait tout dans les moindres détails.

De nouveau seule, elle prit un livre et s'installa face à la baie vitrée, mais de nouveau ses pensées l'accaparèrent. Il allait bientôt falloir qu'elle reprenne le travail ou, du moins, qu'elle aille voir Williamson. Que lui dirait-elle ? Il avait compris qu'il y avait un problème entre elle et Malefoy. S'il lui proposait de changer d'équipier, accepterait-elle ou refuserait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait travailler avec le blond mais ne savait pas non plus si elle pourrait le savoir dans un bureau proche, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Mais pour le moment, il lui restait plus d'une semaine sans devoir travailler, sans Harry ni Ginny, avec Ron et Pansy qui allaient sûrement être très occupés. Une semaine seule, en somme.

« Meow ! »

Distraitement, elle grattouilla la tête de Lumos.


	51. Chapter 51

Bon j'espère que les premiers chapitres vont pas disparaître... J'ai supprimé les documents dans le Doc Manager parce qu'il me mettait que le maximum était de 50 mais du coup je sais pas si ça va avoir une indice sur le fanfic Bref !

 **Milimagine** : Il en faut, des transitions :P J'aime beaucoup aimé écrire la scène autour de la fontaine, même si elle est très courte, je la visualisais très bien !  
 **Yui19993** : Oui, bientôt :P  
 **Deniz** : Ahah oui ça aurait pu être rigolo xD

Je sais que vous allez être content(e)s d'avoir un nouveau chapitre mais je pense que vous allez me haïr pour la fin xD Enfin, bonne lecture :P *court se cacher*

• **LI •**

« Assied toi, Hermione.  
\- Merci. »

Williamson lui souriait, de l'autre côté de son bureau. Elle avait reçu sa convocation par hibou dans le courant de la matinée. Cela faisait quelques jours que le mariage était terminé et que Harry et Ginny étaient partis en lune de miel. Il lui restait encore plusieurs jours de congé, pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à répondre au hibou de son chef. Elle tournait en rond depuis que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient partis à l'autre bout de la planète. Elle n'avait pas osé prendre des nouvelles de Drago ou provoquer la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir et lui n'en avait rien fait non plus. La brune avait rapidement vu Pansy mais celle-ci était très occupée. Hermione n'avait pas tout compris mais les mots « magasin, bébé, Ron » s'étaient nettement détachés du discours de la blonde. Le Weasley n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'il avait déboulé chez elle, paniqué, ce qu'elle prenait bien : cela voulait dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne doutait plus et, peut-être, qu'il était entrain de préparer sa demande en mariage. Quant à Blaise, elle l'avait croisé au Chemin de Traverse mais de nombreuses ventes accaparaient son attention.

Assise sur le fauteuil, face à Williamson, la Gryffondor espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait lui proposer de l'action, du travail, n'importe quoi qui lui permette d'arrêter de tourner en rond, telle une lionne en cage.

« Je sais que tu es en vacances actuellement mais...  
\- Non, quoique vous me demandiez, j'accepte ! Je n'en peux plus, je m'ennuie à mourir, fit-elle, suppliante.  
\- Je note. Mais tu voudras peut-être reprendre ta parole après t'avoir expliqué de quoi il retourne. »

Attrapant un dossier, il le tendit à Hermione. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une photo d'un homme qui n'avait pas l'air aimable du tout – et encore, c'était une piètre description. Si ses sourcils avaient pu être plus froncés, ils l'auraient sûrement été. L'homme avait le regard meurtrier et tout, dans son visage, indiquait une méchanceté sans bornes.

« Il s'agit de Selwyn, un ancien Mangemort.  
\- Il était avec Jack, non ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oui. C'est le seul qui nous échappe encore... »

Hermione fixa longuement le visage de l'homme. Elle avait entendu son nom lorsqu'elle était torturée par Jack mais n'avait jamais vu son visage. Maintenant qu'elle le revoyait, elle se souvenait.

« Il a attaqué la maison des Lovegood. »

Williamson haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il connaissait bien le parcours effectué par le Trio lors de l'ascension de Voldemort et savait à quoi elle faisait référence.

« Où est-il ?  
\- Dans une de ses propriétés surchargée de sortilèges en tout genre. Nous ne l'avons repéré que ce matin et il nous faut agir vite, et discrètement, avant qu'il ne s'envole à nouveau.  
\- Très bien.  
\- Hermione...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas y aller seule...  
\- Oh. »

Ainsi donc, une mission avec Drago lui tombait dessus, bien plus tôt que prévu. Il s'agissait d'une urgence, elle le savait. Pouvait-elle travailler avec lui ? La réponse s'imposa aussitôt et elle comprit qu'elle se cachait la vérité depuis bien longtemps. Oui, elle le pouvait. Elle n'aurait jamais pu travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre, en réalité. Ils avaient partagé l'esprit d'une vraie équipe, avaient appris à fonctionner à deux. Ils se comprenaient d'un geste, n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Avec qui d'autre aurait-elle pu retrouver cette complicité sans faille qui avait fait d'eux une si bonne équipe ? Le regard ferme, elle supporta celui de Williamson, inquisiteur.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Où est M... euh, où est-il ?  
\- Il était parti en repérage. Il va bientôt revenir et t'emmènera. Selwyn est seul, vous serez deux. Mais il est retors et n'hésite pas à se servir de la magie noire, alors faites attention. Je vous aurais bien accompagnés si je n'étais pas attendu ailleurs...  
\- Williamson, nous sommes Aurors, ne vous en faites pas. C'est le métier qui veut ça. »

Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait surtout pour elle, au vu de tout ce qu'elle avait subit. Mais elle se sentait prête à reprendre le travail. Elle avait d'ailleurs très envie d'arrêter Selwyn. Petite revanche personnelle. Et puis, il ne pourrait pas la materner éternellement. Elle était Auror, elle avait passé les examens avec brio. On n'envoyait pas plus de deux Aurors pour arrêter un seul et unique Mangemort, sauf dans de rares cas.

« Très bien. Alors bonne chance. »

Williamson la congédia d'un sourire. Il ne termina pas sa phrase qui sous-entendait clairement qu'il attendait des deux Aurors qu'ils reviennent en vie. Tous les deux. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir un de ses collègues faire un nouveau séjour à l'hôpital.

Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau dans lequel elle patienta, durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Drago devait la faire transplaner chez Selwyn dès qu'il aurait terminé les repérages. Malgré ce qu'elle avait assuré à Williamson, elle sentait l'angoisse la tenailler. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à passer au-dessus de leurs problèmes pour coopérer et arrêter ce mage noir. Sa petite voix intérieure lui souffla que, s'ils parvenaient à travailler main dans la main, ça pouvait être un premier pas pour une réconciliation plus profonde.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se plonger plus en avant dans cette réflexion, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant le Serpentard. La jeune femme se leva aussitôt et ils se fixèrent, gênés, même si le blond n'en montrait rien. Ils avaient tout deux envie de dire une foule de choses mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Ce n'était pas le moment, de toute façon.

« Williamson m'a faite venir...  
\- Je sais. »

Il y eut un petit silence, chacun étudiant l'autre, un peu comme deux loups qui doivent s'apprivoiser. Il s'était visiblement caché et avait beaucoup marché car ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés – comme le matin, au réveil, se souvint-elle, le cœur serré – et il avait une trace de boue sur la joue. La brune s'avança et posa son pouce sur sa joue pour l'enlever.

« Tu as une tâche... »

Elle ne sentit pas le petit sursaut du Serpentard à ce contact, mais perçut bien le petit courant électrique qui la parcourut lorsque leur peau se rencontrèrent. La jeune femme se recula, toute rouge. Il avait eu un geste identique à son encontre, lorsqu'ils étaient au camp pour Auror. Elle était couverte de boue et il avait passé son pouce sur sa joue pour lui enlever – mais il n'avait fait qu'en rajouter.

« Hm... Nous y allons ?  
\- Comme ça ? »

Il désigna les talons de la jeune femme qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sur que non. »

Un petit sortilège plus tard et elle se retrouvait en tennis.

« On y va, maintenant ? fit-elle sur un air de défi, obligée de lever la tête pour soutenir le regard du Serpentard. »

Ce dernier la regarda, amusé par sa réaction et par l'air sardonique qu'elle arborait. Il s'écarta, tendit un bras pour la laisser passer et la suivit alors qu'elle quittait le bureau d'un pas fier. Ils se rendirent à l'aire de transplanage et Drago lui tendit son bras.

« Granger ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si tu ne me tiens pas, tu pourras pas transplaner et tu ne sais pas où on doit aller. »

C'était mot pour mot ce qu'ils s'étaient dit leur de leur première affaire, alors qu'il avait déboulé chez elle sans prévenir. Elle ne put retenir un sourire qu'il lui rendit, amusé. Il ne l'avait pas fait par hasard, elle le comprit bien. Elle posa son bras sur le sien et ils transplanèrent.

Le manoir se dressait, au centre de ce qui semblait être un immense parc, entouré de nombreux arbres qui cachaient une nombreuse partie de sa façade. S'ils empêchaient les Aurors de distinguer tous les détails de la demeure, comme les lumières allumées, les fenêtres condamnées, et tout le reste, ils leur permettaient de rester cachés à la vue des habitants qui pourraient fixer un peu trop longtemps l'extérieur. Le temps était clair mais quelques nuages jouaient en leur faveur car ils cachaient le soleil et empêchait la luminosité d'être trop forte.

« C'est quoi cette lubie des sang-purs d'avoir un manoir, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.  
\- Pourquoi vivre dans un minuscule appartement quand on peut avoir plus grand. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. Les sorciers de sang-pur avaient une nette tendance à étaler leur richesse. Ce devait être un problème d'ego, forcément. Ils montraient leur richesse et leur puissance pour qu'on les considère riches et puissants, même s'ils n'étaient que pauvres, intérieurement, et très peu puissants. Au moment même où elle se faisait cette réflexion, la certitude qu'elle ne pouvait pas travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy se renforça pour devenir définitive. Même si rien ne devait plus être comme avant, ils étaient capables de former une vraie équipe, plus qu'avec n'importe quel autre Auror. Se promettant d'en faire part à Williamson, elle se plongea dans leur mission, occultant tous les autres détails.

« Bon. Tu as trouvé une faille dans les protections ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu as trouvé par où nous allions entrer, alors ?  
\- Non.  
\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Sonner et demander gentiment la permission d'entrer ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. »

Il se contenta de la regarder de sa dizaine de centimètres au-dessus, un air narquois sur le visage et elle comprit qu'il se fichait d'elle. Elle lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne avec un petit regard faussement énervé. Drago lui attrapa la main, ignorant le frisson que ce contact créait chez la brune. Il aurait pu s'abstenir de le faire, mais l'envie l'en démangeait depuis qu'il l'avait vue, assise à son bureau. Alors s'il possédait la moindre petite excuse pour le faire, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Le Serpentard l'entraîna à l'écart du chemin qui menait au manoir et ils marchèrent un moment dans la petite forêt qui le bordait.

« Comment as-tu pu transplaner ici, au fait ? Tu connaissais les lieux ?  
\- C'était un Mangemort. »

Sa réponse voulait tout dire et Hermione maudit sa curiosité. Il allait encore se mettre en rogne et devenir froid, à tout les coups. Ils marchèrent donc en silence, Hermione fixant le dos du blond, celui-ci essayant de ne pas se laisser atteindre par la présence de la brune derrière lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main et avançaient donc, les doigts entrelacés.

« Ici. »

Il s'arrêta net et sa main regagna sa poche, pour le plus grand regret de la Gryffondor. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. A travers la trouée des arbres on distinguait la façade ouest du manoir, visiblement la moins occupée puisque de nombreux volets étaient fermés et que le lierre attaquait la façade, démontrant ainsi que l'on négligeait cette partie.

« Tu veux pénétrer par le deuxième étage ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et les protections magiques ?  
\- Les sorciers comme Selwyn n'imaginent pas qu'on puisse marcher pour atteindre son but. Les protections empêcheront d'entrer ceux qui arrivent en transplanant, par balai ou par tout autre moyen magique. Mais si l'on marche et qu'on n'utilise aucun sortilège avant d'être face à lui, il ne saura rien de notre présence. »

Hermione se retint de faire une remarque acerbe sur la prétention des sangs-purs. Cela faisait leur affaire, à quoi bon critiquer. Après un petit regard plein de compréhension, ils se glissèrent donc discrètement jusqu'au manoir qui semblait clairement à l'abandon.

« Tu as vu Selwyn ? chuchota Hermione.  
\- Non mais il y avait de la lumière ce matin, de l'autre côté.  
\- Hm. »

Elle espérait que les informations de Williamson étaient justes et qu'ils n'allaient pas escalader un manoir pour rien. Non pas que faire du sport la dérangeait, c'était toujours de l'entraînement à prendre.

« J'y vais, décida-t-elle, arrivée au pied du mur. »

La Gryffondor coinça sa baguette entre ses dents pour l'avoir à portée en cas de problème. Elle tira sur le lierre pour s'assurer qu'il était assez solide puis commença à escalader. Elle fit une halte à la première fenêtre, cachée par des volets. Elle tenta de regarder à travers des fissures mais ne vit que l'obscurité. Au moins, Selwyn ne semblait pas être par là. La brune arriva finalement à la deuxième fenêtre. Elle appuya dessus de toutes ses forces mais elle était fermée. Maudissant les protections qui l'empêchaient de se servir de sa magie, elle ôta tant bien que mal son t-shirt, d'une main, l'autre accrochée au volet pour ne pas tomber.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le chuchotement de Malefoy lui parvint d'en bas. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua la lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Même s'il semblait furieux de ressentir ça en cet instant, elle, elle en était plutôt ravie. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait se rincer l'œil.

« Il faut briser le carreau et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des éclats de verre coincés dans la main. »

Se détournant du Serpentard qui fulminait, tout en appréciant le spectacle, elle enroula son t-shirt autour de son poing. Drago la regardait, une nouvelle fois charmé. La voir sans t-shirt éveillait des sentiments enfouis. De plus, il admirait à chaque fois le courage dont elle faisait preuve. Il se maîtrisa efficacement, ne laissant pas ses désirs empiéter sur leur mission. Hermione frappa un carreau qui se brisa en petits morceaux. Elle patienta quelques secondes, haletante, mais personne ne vint. Le bruit n'avait même pas du sortir de la pièce. Prudemment, elle glissa son bras à travers l'ouverture, tira sur la poignée, et la fenpetre s'ouvrit.

 _Heureusement que les sorciers ne connaissent pas le double vitrage._

Elle s'engouffra dans la fenêtre au moment où Drago entamait son ascension. Secouant son haut, elle l'enfila et patienta. Une tête blonde fit enfin son apparition. Il pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, remarqua que Hermione était rhabillée et eu une petite moue déçue qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

Ils quittèrent la pièce à peine éclairée pour s'engager dans le couloir, tout aussi vide. Hermione déglutit. Cela lui rappelait étrangement sa dernière perquisition dans un manoir. La visite s'était très mal terminée. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, elle avait Drago avec elle. Cette pensée la rassérénait totalement. Avec lui, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Ils se défendaient plus efficacement à deux et n'avait, de toute façon, affaire qu'à un seul sorcier. Baguettes en main, ils se faufilèrent dans le dédale du manoir. Malefoy avait du bien connaître cet endroit car il n'hésita pas à un instant et, en quelques minutes, ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée. Le blond fit un geste en direction d'une des portes. Hermione serra sa baguette, prête à devoir se battre. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines. La sensation était agréable et elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle excitation. Depuis qu'elle avait été attrapée par Jack, en réalité. Elle n'avait participé à aucune autre mission depuis, et elle se rendait seulement compte d'à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle de réception lumineuse, malgré les arbres que l'on apercevait par la fenêtre et qui masquaient la lumière du jour. Le lustre allumé devait y être pour quelque chose.

Ils s'avancèrent, s'approchant de la table, silencieux comme des ombres. Malefoy jetait des coups d'œil tout autour de lui, attentif au moindre des détails, tandis que Hermione s'assurait que personne ne pénétrait subrepticement dans la salle pour les prendre par surprise. Ils étaient arrivés à la moitié de l'immense table en bois qui siégeait au milieu de la pièce, quand le Serpentard posa ses yeux sur l'unique vase qui était posé sur le meuble, tel un trophée. Il s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux. Hermione, qui regardait toujours la porte derrière eux, lui rentra dedans.

« Que... »

Drago se retourna, l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira violemment par là où ils étaient arrivés, tout en se mettant en mouvement.

« COURS. »

La brune le suivit, sans réfléchir. Drago la tira un peu plus et la fit passer devant lui, la poussant dans le dos pour qu'elle courre à son allure. Avec un autre équipier, elle aurait posé des questions, elle aurait cherché à comprendre ce brusque changement de comportement. Mais pas avec Drago, car elle avait pleinement confiance en lui et en ses capacités d'Auror. C'est probablement ce qui lui sauva la vie.

Hermione entendit d'abord l'explosion et sentit ensuite le souffle brûlant traverser son corps. La déflagration venait de derrière eux et elle comprit alors que le vase qui trônait au centre de la table était un objet de magie noire, sûrement conçu pour exploser à un moment précis. La Gryffondor tomba, poussée par la force de l'explosion. Durant sa chute, elle avait continué à serrer la main de Drago dans la sienne et elle avait donc sentit qu'il tombait en même temps qu'elle.

Un sort fusa, frôlant son oreille. La jeune femme roula aussitôt vers la gauche et fit tomber une chaise devant elle. Le haut dossier en bois la protégea du sort suivant et elle put se redresser afin de considérer la scène d'un œil averti. En se relevant prestement, elle vit Selwyn, flanqué dans l'embrasure de la porte. À l'extrémité de son champ de vision, elle devina que Drago se relevait tant bien que mal. Même si elle en mourrait d'envie, elle ne pouvait s'inquiéter de son état, pas tout de suite. Il fallait d'abord maîtriser le mage noir.

Un doloris la frôla à nouveau, qu'elle évita de justesse. Ils avaient beau être deux, ils mirent du temps avant de pouvoir percer les défenses du mage noir. Il n'hésitait pas à se servir de sortilèges interdits et peu connus, rendant le duel plus difficile pour les deux Aurors. Mais Hermione parvint enfin à la stupéfixier en lui envoyant une nuée d'oiseaux qui le déconcentra suffisamment longtemps pour que son sortilège l'atteigne avant qu'il ne dresse un bouclier.

Hermione s'approcha du corps inanimé du mage noir, s'assura qu'il était bien stupéfixié et le ligota avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Sa joue couche était ouverte là où un sortilège de Selwy l'avait effleurée, et elle saignait abondamment. Ses jambes lui faisaient horriblement mal et elle était quasiment sûre que son poignet droit était cassé, au vu des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux dès qu'elle le bougeait. L'explosion avait traversé chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses os, mais la douleur restait supportable, par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu endurer. Elle était en vie et Selwyn était mis hors d'état de nuire.

« On l'a eu... Il t'a touché ? Drago ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la brune se détourna du sorcier allongé au sol, malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient énormément, pour chercher le Serpentard. Elle le vit, allongé sur le sol, les yeux clos, sa baguette à quelques centimètres de sa main ouverte.

« Non, Drago, non... »

Tétanisée par la peur, elle tituba jusqu'au blond. Elle le secoua légèrement mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Posant deux doigts devant sa bouche entrouverte, elle sentit un léger souffle. Trop léger pour que ce soit normal. Trop irrégulier pour que ce soit bon signe.

Ignorant les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, elle passa une main sur le visage de Drago, écartant les mèches pleines de sueur qui lui barraient les yeux. Il avait un visage d'ange, sans aucune plaie. Alors pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas les yeux et pourquoi son souffle s'affaiblissait-il ? La jeune femme tenta de transplaner, tenant fermement le Serpentard, mais échoua. Les protections de Selwyn étaient efficaces. Ignorant la douleur, tant physique que mentale, elle fit léviter le corps de Drago et se rendit aussi vite que possible à l'extérieur, loin de ce manoir.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était une blessure sans gravité, qui allait être rapidement soignée. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, en silence, pendant qu'elle tentait de forcer ses jambes douloureuses à aller plus vite. Elle arriva enfin à l'extérieur des protections et remarqua alors le dos de Drago.

L'explosion l'avait atteint de plein fouet et ses vêtements avaient brûlés. Ils collaient à son dos qui n'était plus qu'une immense plaie à vif. Du sang coulait, gouttant sur le sol, l'affaiblissant à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle retint un cri d'horreur, effarée par ce qu'elle voyait. Le feu qui le brûlait encore n'était pas un feu normal. Le feudeymon faisait d'énorme dégâts et peu de personnes en réchappait. La Gryffondor était terrifiée à l'idée que le blond ne meure, elle avait juste envie de l'enlacer et de lui demander de se réveiller mais elle garda toute sa lucidité et transplana aussitôt à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle atterri en plein milieu d'un couloir et s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol, tenant Drago sur ses genoux, ignorant son poignet douloureux, le visage penché vers le sien. Des mages arrivèrent, alertés par cet étrange duo.

« Il faut le soigner, lui, d'abord, expliqua faiblement la jeune femme. »

Tout son corps l'élançait. Sa plaie devant saigner plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru car sa vision se floutait. Les bords de sa vision s'obscurcissaient de noir mais elle ne pouvait pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle refusait de laisser Drago tant qu'il ne serait pas pris en charge par des personnes compétentes. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas. Des guérisseurs se penchèrent sur elle mais elle les repoussa, montrant le corps de Malefoy du doigt.

« Il ne respire presque plus... Le feudeymon, magie noire... »

Ses propres n'étaient pas très cohérents mais elle les répétait en boucle. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent la gravité de son état et qu'ils s'occupent tout de suite de Drago. On voulut l'entraîner mais elle se débattit.

« Non, lui d'abord. »

Même à ses oreilles, ses protestations lui paraissaient bien faibles, presque inaudibles. Elle entendit quelqu'un lui dire, à des lieues de là, qu'on s'occupait déjà du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas sentit qu'on l'emmenait loin d'elle. A travers sa vision brouillée par les larmes et floutée par le manque de forces, elle vit une tête blonde s'éloigner à toute vitesse, une troupe de guérisseurs l'entourant. Il était entre de bonnes mains, il allait s'en sortir. Elle était prête à s'abandonner à l'inconscience quand, avec un dernier sursaut de lucidité, elle tira sur la manche du guérisseur à ses côtés.

« Williamson ! Il faut... Williamson ! Selwyn, stupéfixié dans manoir... William... »

Puis elle perdit connaissance.


	52. Chapter 52

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais j'ai eu deux jours sans aucun moment pour me poser et vous livrer la suite ! Mais la voila, enfin :3

 **magiehp** : Je ne vous laisse pas, je vous donne la suite, lalala.  
 **Lula** : De rien ! *-* Merci merci merci à toi pour tes reviews !  
 **Sandra** : Le bouton actualiser va enfin te proposer quelque chose :P  
 **Shana** : Je l'ai dit, je suis incapable de tuer un des deux, de pas faire une happy end, alors ne t'en fais pas !  
 **Swangranger** : Je suis super heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant et qu'elle te fasse partager autant d'émotions *-*  
 **Brengre737** : Oh merci, c'est gentil :D  
 **82** : Oui, j'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir à un Dramione qui se passerait pendant Poudlard, je compte pas m'arrêter là, maintenant que j'ai commencé ;)  
 **Nedwige Stew** : Alors voila la suite ;P  
 **Deniz** : Non j'ai été gentille sur le coup, adieu les mangemorts faut se concentrer sur leur couple maintenant, sinon on n'en sortira jamais :O  
 **Milimagine** : Ton vœu va être exaucé puisque là on voit clairement qu'elle n'a plus aucun doute !

• **LII •**

Hermione bougea légèrement sur le fauteuil afin d'évacuer l'engourdissement qui menaçait ses jambes. Elle était assise depuis plusieurs heures, sans jamais bouger, hormis lorsqu'elle se tortillait un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable. Actuellement, les jambes repliées contre son torse, elle avait passé ses bras autour de ses tibias et avait posé son menton dans le creux de ses genoux. Ce fauteuil était devenu son nouveau lieu d'habitation depuis plusieurs jours.

Cela en faisait cinq depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendus chez Selwyn afin d'arrêter le mage noir. Cinq jours depuis qu'elle avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à emmener Drago à Sainte-Mangouste. Cinq jours qu'ils avaient été pris en charge par les médicomages. Amusée, elle se souvint de la tête de Williamson quand celui-ci était venu s'enquérir de son état.

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement et la tête du chef des Aurors s'introduit dans l'entrebâillement pour s'assurer que la Gryffondor ne dormait pas. Elle était allongée dans le lit d'hôpital, dans ce cadre qui lui était devenu étrangement familier, la tête reposant sur un énorme coussin. Williamson entra, le visage partagé entre les reproches et le soulagement. Il tira un fauteuil près du lit de la brune et s'y assit, tandis qu'elle le suivait des yeux, un petit sourire de bonjour sur les lèvres.

« Je crois que je vais devoir prendre un abonnement à l'année à Sainte-Mangouste, grommela-t-il. »

Hermione ne retint pas son petit rire. Il était vrai que, ces derniers temps, les Aurors avaient défilés à l'hôpital. Entre Hermione et son coma, les nombreux Aurors blessés après la traque de Jack, et maintenant elle et Drago.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, cédant à l'inquiétude.  
\- On ne peut mieux. Les médicomages ont soigné mon poignet cassé et, hormis quelques courbatures, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. »

Elle ne mentionna pas qu'il n'y avait pas que les courbatures qui lui posaient problème. Ne pas savoir comment allait Drago l'angoissait au plus haut point, mais personne ne voulait lui en parler, arguant le fait qu'elle devait se reposer au lieu de se préoccuper de l'état de santé de son équipier. Comme si elle en était capable. Elle n'avait plus posé de questions, attendant patiemment qu'on la laisse sortir pour foncer voir le blond.

« Tant mieux.  
\- Vous avez arrêté Selwyn ?  
\- Même à l'hôpital tu ne penses qu'au travail ? se récria Williamson.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas avoir laissé un Mangemort s'échapper, se justifia-t-elle.  
\- Alors ne craint rien. Les médicomages m'ont alerté aussitôt que tu as prononcé mon nom. Ton sortilège était puissant, il était encore stupéfixié quand nous sommes arrivés. Il est désormais à Azkaban. »

La Gryffondor poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Au moins, leur mission n'aurait pas été vaine. Même si elle était blessée et que Drago était... la brune déglutit, refusant d'envisager le pire. Il allait bien. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

C'était il y a cinq longs jours. Hermione était rapidement sortie. Le soir même, elle était libre d'aller où elle le souhaitait. Dire qu'elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre de Drago était un euphémisme. Si elle avait pu transplaner pour y aller plus vite, elle l'aurait fait. Cinq jours qu'elle le veillait, espérant qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, attendant le moindre signe de sa part.

Quand le vase avait explosé, il avait libéré une forme modifiée du feudeymon qui s'était précipité à la rencontre du premier corps qu'il pourrait brûler. En poussant Hermione en avant, Drago l'avait sauvé mais, par la même, il s'était condamné. Le souffle de l'explosion avait peut-être blessé la jeune femme mais n'avait provoqué que des dégâts minimes, tandis que le feu s'était accroché au Serpentard, le mutilant profondément. Pendant que le feudeymon poursuivait son œuvre, dévorant sa peau et sa chair, il avait continué à se battre, malgré la douleur et l'effort que cela avait du lui demander. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse, à bout de forces et à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu.

Les médicomages se disaient confiants. Ils lui avaient assuré que le corps du Serpentard avait juste besoin de se remettre de la perte abondante de sang. Les mages avaient très bien œuvré. Le feudeymon avait été retiré du corps de Drago, malgré le défi que cela représentait, et les chairs brûlées se reconstituaient lentement. Trop lentement au goût de la brune. Elle connaissait très bien le feudeymon et savait que les dégâts qu'il causait pouvaient être irréparables. Même si les potions que les médicomages faisaient boire à Drago avaient pour but de refermer les plaies et de faire redevenir sa peau aussi lisse que celle d'un bébé, rien ne leur garantissait que cela fonctionnerait, qu'il n'y aurait pas une forme de rejet. Non, elle ne serait rassurée que quand le blond aurait définitivement quitté l'hôpital en pleine forme.

Rapprochant son fauteuil, elle attrapa la main du Serpentard et posa sa tête sur son torse. Avait-il ressenti la même chose lorsqu'elle était dans le coma ? La question tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Si la réponse était oui, elle comprenait désormais à quel point il avait du souffrir de la voir ainsi, immobile, endormie pendant des jours d'affilés. Et elle comprenait encore plus à quel point il avait pu être blessé de la voir avec Alec et de les entendre parler de bébé alors qu'il n'avait attendu qu'une chose pendant qu'elle était dans le coma : son réveil.

Alors Hermione passait ses jours et ses nuits ici. Elle refusait de manquer le réveil de Drago. Elle ne laisserait plus rien se glisser entre eux deux. La Gryffondor avait envie de pleurer sans qu'aucune larme ne coule jamais. Elle contemplait le visage d'ange de l'homme qu'elle aimait, se répétant en boucle qu'il aurait pu mourir là-bas. Que serait-il resté, dans ce cas ? Des ressentiments par centaine, des non-dits à la pelle, des regrets immenses et une belle histoire brisée. Ils savaient tous deux le malentendu qui les avait éloignés, mais aucun n'avait osé faire le premier pas pour amorcer la guérison. Ce que se reprochait constamment Hermione depuis cinq jours. Elle s'en était fait la promesse : sitôt qu'il se réveillerait, elle laisserait de côté le passé et ferait tout pour qu'ils reprennent leur relation. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre en paix, pleinement heureuse, sans le blond à ses côtés. C'était impossible, d'autant plus qu'elle s'en était maintenant rendue compte. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'ils parlent. Mais ce ne serait qu'un détail, une formalité dans sa décision de faire de lui l'homme qui partagerait sa vie.

La Gryffondor se mit à parler à voix haute, sans se soucier du fait que Drago ne l'entendait peut-être même pas. Quand elle était dans le coma, elle avait entendu ses voix. Son réveil les avait occultées mais elle s'en était souvenu au bon moment. Peut-être que cela aiderait le blond à sortir de son sommeil. Hermione s'endormit au bout d'un moment et fut doucement réveillée par Pansy. La brune s'étira et fixa la blonde de ses yeux ensommeillés.

Pansy, Ron et Blaise passaient souvent voir comment allait le Serpentard mais ils savaient aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec lui et leur laissait donc du temps. D'un commun accord, ils n'avaient pas prévenu Harry et Ginny. Il ne leur restait que deux jours avant leur retour et leurs amis n'avaient pas voulu précipiter la fin de leur lune de miel.

« Tu es encore là, soupira Pansy. »

Elle n'était pas agacée de voir son amie veiller son meilleur ami, loin de là, mais elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas sain pour la jeune femme de passer ses journées entières ici.

« Hmm, répondit simplement la concernée.  
\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, fit Pansy pour la centième fois.  
\- Non ! refusa Hermione pour la centième fois. »

La discussion habituelle s'engagea alors entre les deux amies. Pansy essayait de convaincre la Gryffondor de rentrer un peu chez elle, celle-ci refusait catégoriquement.

« Hermione, il va bien. Les guérisseurs l'ont assuré.  
\- Mais s'il restait dans le coma ? »

Sa voix était angoissée. Elle se souvenait plus ou moins des sensations ressenties durant son coma. Et parmi elle, il y avait un bien être immense. Elle était détachée de tout problème, de toute douleur, et avait été tentée d'y rester pour toujours. Elle avait peur que le jeune homme ne sorte jamais de ce coma, préférant lui aussi le bien être procuré par l'abandon.

« Ce n'est pas le même genre de coma, la rassura la Serpentard. Le tien était beaucoup plus profond. Il a simplement besoin de récupérer.  
\- Et s'il avait besoin de plus ? continua-t-elle, des larmes brouillant sa voix.  
\- Mione... »

Pansy s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait réussit son objectif : ses deux amis avaient ouvert les yeux et elle sentait qu'ils allaient tout faire pour reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle aurait aimé que cela se déroule sans un passage à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais il fallait souvent de grands chocs pour ouvrir les yeux les plus solidement fermés.

« Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais il va s'en sortir.  
\- Pansy, je connais le feudeymon, je sais qu'il existe toujours un risque que... »

Sa voix se brisa et la blonde se figea. Elle avait beau faire fière figure devant Hermione, elle n'en menait pas large. Elle aussi s'inquiétait énormément pour Drago mais préférait ne pas s'y vautrer. Il valait mieux garder espoir.

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas m'inquiéter encore plus. Mais ce vase était un objet de magie noire, et il est difficile de guérir les blessures qu'elle cause. Rien ne dit qu'il guérira complètement. Même s'il se réveille, il pourrait avoir de graves séquelles ou... Je sais que son dos n'arrive pas à cicatriser, pas correctement, en tout cas... Et si...  
\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Drago sait comment vaincre la magie noire. Il l'a déjà fait une première fois, lorsqu'il était Mangemort. Et il s'agissait d'un combat plus dur qu'une simple résistance physique : son esprit aussi était mis à l'épreuve. Il est vrai que son état est plus préoccupant que ce que disent les guérisseurs mais il s'en sortira. Fais-moi confiance. Et maintenant, rentre chez toi sinon je préviens Harry et Ginny, menaça la blonde.  
\- Tu ne vas pas...  
\- Si ! répliqua-t-elle fermement. Je veillerais sur Drago. Va dormir. Et ne revient pas avant demain soir. »

L'ordre de Pansy ne souffrait aucune réponse. Hermione lâcha donc la main de Drago au bout d'une longue minute. Elle avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de lui caresser la joue mais elle se contenta d'un simple regard angoissé. Suivie par le regard autoritaire de son amie, elle quitta Sainte-Mangouste à contrecœur pour rentrer chez elle. Elle n'était pas en état de tenir tête à la Parkinson et devait admettre que l'idée de dormir dans un vrai lit était alléchante. Cependant, elle avait l'impression d'abandonner Drago et devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire demi-tour immédiatement.

Hermione avait à peine transplané chez elle qu'un miaulement accusateur retentit. Elle se baissa, avant de s'installer en tailleur à même le sol, afin de caresser Lumos. La culpabilité l'envahit alors. Elle était incapable d'être une bonne amie, une bonne petite-amie et une bonne maîtresse, tout ça en même temps. Il fallait toujours que quelque chose cloche. Quand ce n'était pas son couple, elle délaissait ses amis, quand elle s'occupait de l'homme qu'elle aimait en faisant attention à préserver ses meilleurs amis, elle abandonnait lâchement la petite boule de poils qui ne demandait que de l'attention et de l'affection.

Les barrages qu'elle avait inconsciemment dressés contre la tristesse cédèrent alors et les larmes la submergèrent, telle une vague d'une puissance inouïe. Suffocant tandis que le souffle lui manquait devant la violence de la sensation, elle serra le chaton contre sa poitrine, éclatant en sanglots. Tout allait de travers depuis des mois. Elle s'était crue assez forte pour pouvoir gérer sa vie qui partait à la dérive mais elle n'avait fait que se voiler la face. Elle avait besoin de ses amis et, elle en prenait seulement la pleine mesure, elle avait besoin de Drago. Il était comme un pilier auquel elle pouvait s'accrocher afin de ne pas se noyer. Et maintenant, il était dans le coma.

Quand les larmes commencèrent à se tarir, elle se leva, Lumos dans les bras, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, se fiant plus à son instinct qu'à sa vue, brouillée par les larmes. Elle s'effondra sur le lit. Alors qu'elle pensait, quelques minutes auparavant, ne jamais trouver le sommeil, elle s'endormit au moment même où sa tête toucha l'oreiller et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Hermione fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers ses fenêtres dont elle n'avait pas rabattu les rideaux. Quelques nuages flottaient dans le ciel mais ça avait l'air d'être une bonne journée. Son réveil lui indiquait que la matinée était déjà bien avancée, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait dormi pendant plus d'un tour complet du cadran. Elle se sentait reposée, ses courbatures n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir et elle n'avait déjà plus qu'une envie : retourner à Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle sauta de son lit et allait s'habiller quand elle se souvint de ce que Pansy lui avait dit. Hors de question qu'elle retourne là-bas avant ce soir. La brune ne doutait pas un instant que Pansy avait transmis l'ordre à Blaise et Ron et que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne la laisserait pénétrer dans la pièce avant ce soir.

Alors elle se mit à errer dans son appartement, en pyjama. Elle ouvrit de nombreux livres avant de les refermer, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir savourer sa lecture. Comment allait Drago ? Elle essayait de se persuader qu'il ne servait à rien de se ronger les ongles là-dessus : s'il s'était réveillé, Pansy en personne se serait déplacée pour le lui dire, elle en était convaincue, s'il y avait eu une complication, un hibou l'aurait prévenue mais sans succès. Hermione était incapable de détacher ses pensées du blond.

Après avoir tenté de lire une bonne dizaine de livres, elle essaya de s'intéresser au dossier de Selwyn qu'un hibou avait gentiment déposé sur son bureau, mais elle abandonna en peu de temps. Le mage noir avait été emmené aux mains de Williamson quand elle s'était évanouie et il croupissait en prison, attendant son jugement qui allait arriver en même temps que celui de ses comparses. Les preuves étaient accablantes, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il en réchappe. Hermione n'avait donc plus besoin de rien faire sur ce dossier.

Elle fouilla ensuite dans de nombreux grimoires à la recherche d'un remède miracle contre le feudeymon, mais ne trouva rien. De toute façon, se dit-elle, les guérisseurs étaient extrêmement qualifiés, ils avaient déjà exploré toutes les pistes. Le traitement qu'ils donnaient à Malefoy devait être le seul capable de combattre cette magie noire, même si ce n'était pas suffisant au goût de la brune. C'est à contrecœur qu'elle abandonna donc ses recherches avant de ne céder complètement au désespoir.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle attrapa un manteau et quitta son loft qui, malgré sa superficie, lui semblait bien trop exigu. Hermione erra un moment dans le Chemin de Traverse, sans aucune idée de quoi faire. Le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin et celui de novembre allait bientôt entamer sa part. Pourtant, le temps était assez doux. Un léger vent soufflait, jouant avec ses cheveux. Le froid qui commençait à se faire ressentir lui rosissait légèrement les joues mais elle n'avait pas encore besoin de sortir ni gants, ni écharpe, ni bonnet. Autour d'elle, les gens allaient et venaient, tout occupés à leur quotidien, sans imaginer seulement que Drago Malefoy était en ce moment même dans le coma, à Sainte-Mangouste.

Voir l'insouciance et la joie sur tant de visages lui était insupportable alors elle transplana. La Gryffondor arriva en haut d'une petite colline. Le vent était compensé par le soleil qui brillait haut et qui la réchauffait bien assez. La brune étudia l'endroit où elle était pour être sûre qu'elle partait dans la bonne direction puis se mit en marche. Elle alignait un pas après l'autre, cet exercice la réchauffant agréablement, concentrant toutes ses pensées sur le seul chemin à suivre pour ne pas ressasser encore le fait que Drago était à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le lieu était aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Le lac se trouvait là, paisible, l'eau seulement troublée par le léger vent qui subsistait encore et l'arbre au pied duquel ils avaient mangé, dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Il avait pris une toute autre apparence avec l'automne. Ses grandes feuilles se teintaient de rouge et d'orange, donnant au lieu un charme particulier. Hermione s'y installa, entre deux grandes racines, ayant prit soin de poser auparavant son manteau pour se protéger du froid du sol. Elle savoura la sensation de plénitude qui s'était installée en elle. C'était comme si elle se trouvait loin de tout, de ses soucis, du froid qui ne l'atteignait même pas, vêtue comme elle l'était d'un bon pull chaud et d'un pantalon.

Dans quelques heures, elle pourrait retourner à Sainte-Mangouste. Pansy serait sûrement agacée de voir son amie revenir à la minute même où elle y était autorisé, mais elle n'en avait cure. Tout son esprit restait dirigé vers le blond. Alors même si elle allait rester ici, n'ayant aucune envie d'être chez elle ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que d'être avec le Serpentard, elle retournait à l'hôpital dès que ça lui serait autorisé.

Son esprit divagua jusqu'à repenser à leur mission qui avait si mal tournée. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas de mauvais Aurors, loin de là, mais ils jouaient de malchance depuis des semaines. Leur travail était un peu un miroir de leur relation. Hermione ferma les yeux, se revoyant dans la grande salle de réception. Drago qui se figeait, qui lui hurlait de courir, qui la traînait derrière lui avant de la pousser en avant. Par ce geste, il l'avait sauvée mais il s'était condamné en même temps. Pourtant, elle se souvenait clairement qu'il avait combattu à ses côtés et qu'il lui avait permis de stupéfixier Selwyn en le déconcentrant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ait une ouverture. Quelles forces avait-il du mobiliser pour pouvoir passer outre la douleur et le feu qui consumait son dos afin de se servir de sa baguette ? Beaucoup, assurément. Beaucoup trop. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il s'était effondré juste après cela. Entre les forces mises dans la bataille, sa brûlure, la perte de sang... il avait de la chance d'être encore en vie. Quelques minutes de plus et... Non, la Gryffondor refusait d'envisager seulement cette éventualité.

Hermione ne savait pas comment elle allait faire s'il ne se remettait pas de ses blessures. Elle regretterait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir su mettre sa fierté de côté pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle aurait du le faire le soir du mariage de Harry et Ginny, au lieu de simplement danser, sans un mot, de faire comme si tout était normal. Son cœur se serra devant tant de culpabilité. Non, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais cet élan d'orgueil démesuré qui lui avait pris des semaines de sa relation avec Drago. Allait-elle passer des mois à son chevet, avant de perdre tout espoir quant à son réveil ? Et après ? Elle n'imaginait même pas pouvoir reprendre une vie normale avec cette ombre qui planerait sur elle. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Pour lui, pour elle et pour eux deux.

Hermione l'aimait. Elle s'en était rendu compte le soir où elle et Alec avaient partagé une dernière fois le même lit. Et rien, ni les regards noirs, ni les tortures de Jack, ni les fiançailles avec Colombe, rien n'avait fait disparaître ce sentiment, plus fort que tout. Depuis combien de temps était-elle amoureuse ? En toute honnêteté, elle l'était tombée très rapidement. Peut-être à partir du moment où il avait commencé à se confier à elle, elle était incapable de le dire avec précision. Son pire ennemi s'était imposé dans sa vie, progressivement, jusqu'à occuper toutes ses pensées et à devenir incontournable. Elle avait besoin de lui. Après des années à le détester, elle avait autant besoin de sa présence que de celle de Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Même de là où il était, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, il tenait son cœur entre ses mains.

Malgré les coups qu'ils s'étaient portés mutuellement, la Gryffondor était désormais persuadée qu'ils n'avaient rien causé d'irréparable. Ils pouvaient reconstruire leur relation. Non, ils n'en avaient même pas besoin. Elle avait été blessée par des mensonges, la vérité l'avait guérie. Si elle ne se l'était pas avoué immédiatement, c'était par peur de revivre cela un jour. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne la confiance et l'abandon. Dans aucune de ses relations, jamais, elle ne s'était investie à cent pour cent. Avec Ron, elle avait longtemps gardé ses distances, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avec Alec, elle se fichait pas mal de ne pas être avec lui tout le temps car elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Et maintenant qu'elle l'était de Drago, elle avait eu peur de s'abandonner complètement à un seul homme, peur de lui laisser tant de pouvoir sur sa vie, elle qui était si indépendante et fière de ce fait. Maintenant, la brune donnerait sans hésiter son indépendance de célibataire contre le réveil du blond. Car elle aimait Drago Malefoy, de tout son être. Elle l'aimait irrémédiablement. Et elle ne pourrait pas être pleinement heureuse tant qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble.

La brune lui dirait tout ça. Ils avaient encore plein de choses à s'expliquer mutuellement mais l'amour est plus fort que tout. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait, assise là où elle avait passé une des meilleures après-midi en compagnie du blond. S'il guérissait un jour, elle voulait revenir ici aussi souvent que possible. Pique-niquer, se baigner, le provoquer... Voir le désir dans ses yeux, le voir s'énerver quand il ne comprendrait pas le second humour de la jeune femme...

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et l'essuya. Le vent vint glacer la trace laissée par la goutte. D'autre suivirent et Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes. La Gryffondor pleura quelques minutes, en silence, déversant toute son amertume et ses regrets dans ces larmes salées. Quand elle fut calmée, elle releva la tête et posa son menton sur ses genoux, fixant le lac, se remémorant ses moments préférés avec Drago. Un petit sourire triste remplaça ses larmes. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et n'entendit même pas le petit « plop » caractéristique du transplanage dans son dos.


	53. Chapter 53

J'ai galéré pour ce chapitre. Ce que j'avais écrit à la base ne me convenait pas du tout alors j'ai tout réécrit, j'étais pas satisfaite... bref, ça m'a pris un temps fou alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

 **Winlie-chan** : Oui, je vous poste la suite, maintenant, ahah.  
 **Shana** : Tu vas vite le savoir :D

• **LIII •**

Le nouveau venu fit un pas puis s'arrêta, les yeux posés sur la jeune femme qui contemplait le lac. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux, volant entre ses mèches. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux rougis – par le froid ou par les larmes ? - fixant le vide. Il la contempla en silence pendant de longues secondes, ravie de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de sa présence, car il pouvait profiter de ce fait pour la regarder de tout son soûl. Enfin, défiant l'angoisse qui lui serrait le cœur, cédant au désir qui montait, il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'elle. Les brindilles et les feuilles mortes qui craquèrent sous ses pieds attirèrent son attention.

Hermione sursauta en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant d'où cela venait. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le nouveau venu, elle ouvrit la bouche, tenta d'articuler quelque chose, en fut incapable et la referma. Elle se décala sur son manteau pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Drago avait l'air épuisé. Des cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude mais son sourire narquois prouvait qu'il allait bien, qu'il était lui même. La Gryffondor ne le lâchait pas des yeux et le détaillait. Il avait enfilé un pantalon marron, un pull taupe dont il avait remonté les manches et avait passé un foulard autour de son cou. Si elle avait déjà senti poindre le désir quand elle l'avait vu, celui-ci ne cessait de monter. Le Serpentard avait beau sembler malade, il n'en était pas moins extrêmement séduisant.

« Comment... que... tu... balbutia la Gryffondor.  
\- Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet, mais pas au point de t'en faire perdre tes mots, se moqua Drago.  
\- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir ici, grommela la brune, piquée sa taquinerie. »

Hermione tourna de nouveau les yeux sur le lac pour ne pas montrer le lent rougissement qui s'emparait de ses joues. Oui, il avait entièrement raison, il lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Peine perdue, il s'en rendit compte et s'en amusa.

« Tu rougis parce que je te fais réellement de l'effet ? »

La question ne fit qu'accentuer son rougissement, pour le plus grand bonheur du Serpentard. Il avait envie d'attraper le menton de la brune et de l'embrasser, de lire le désir dans ses yeux, de sentir son corps contre le sien... mais il se retint et se contenta de sentir son épaule contre la sienne.

La Gryffondor était perdue dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Au-delà du désir qui naissait dès que Drago était tout proche, elle sentait le soulagement l'envahir. Il était sorti de Sainte-Mangouste, il allait bien, il était réveillé. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?  
\- Tu vas mieux, avoua la jeune femme sans détour. »

L'aveu rendit le Serpentard silencieux. Il contempla le petit lac à son tour, retournant la phrase dans tous les sens, bien conscient de la joie que ces trois petits mots procuraient en lui.

« Quand est-ce que tu t'es réveillé ? demanda Hermione.  
\- Ce matin.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Pansy ne m'a pas prévenue ? s'écria-t-elle.  
\- Parce que je le lui ai demandé. »

La brune tourna vivement la tête et considéra le blond d'un regard vexé qu'il interpréta comme il faut.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça, lâcha-t-il comme explication.  
-Je suis restée à ton chevet pendant cinq jours, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.  
\- Je préférais te voir une fois sorti de l'hôpital. »

Hermione soupira intérieurement. Qu'il pouvait être buté et fier quand il s'y mettait. Elle ne bouda pas longtemps, consciente qu'il n'avait pas du aimer le fait de se retrouver à l'hôpital et encore moins pendant cinq jours. Et puis, elle était trop heureuse de savoir qu'il allait bien pour lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

« C'est étonnant que les médicomages t'aient laissé partir, d'ailleurs.  
\- Je ne leur ai pas vraiment donné leur avis, grogna-t-il. »

La Gryffondor fut secouée par un petit rire. C'était étrange comme son humeur avait brusquement changé. Il y a dix minutes encore, elle était désespérée, triste et malheureuse. Maintenant que Drago était à côté d'elle, elle se sentait bien mieux.

« Je crois que je dois te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, rappelant à Hermione un autre moment, au manoir de Pansy.  
\- Nous sommes quittes, fit celle-ci. »

Ils se turent, profitant du silence. Chacun se gorgeait de la présence de l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux envie de dire une foule de choses à l'autre mais les mots ne sortaient pas, les pensées étaient désordonnées, alors il gardait le silence. Hermione jouait distraitement avec une feuille morte jusqu'à ce que les doigts du Serpentard la remplace. Elle fixa leurs doigts entrelacés et l'absence de la bague de fiançailles lui sauta de nouveau aux yeux.

« Tu n'as plus d'anneau, constata-t-elle d'une voix neutre, essayant de masquer le soulagement que cela lui procurait. »

Drago eut un sourire narquois.

« Je l'ai enlevé le soir du mariage. »

La brune ne répondit rien, attendant la suite. Elle n'osait poser de questions, de peur que ses espoirs ne s'effondrent et retenait presque sa respiration. Mais elle voulait l'entendre lui dire qu'il avait définitivement rompu toute relation avec Colombe, que cette femme n'interviendrait plus jamais dans leur vie. Alors, si c'était le cas, elle ferait ce qu'elle s'était juré et lui dirait en face tout ce qu'elle lui avait chuchoté à Sainte-Mangouste, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle ressassait depuis des jours.

« Colombe est retournée en France. Je crois que, cette fois-ci, elle a clairement compris que je ne voulais d'un mariage avec elle.

Hermione relâcha enfin sa respiration, n'osant pas jeter un coup d'œil au blond de peur que sa satisfaction soit trop évidente. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu dire à la Française mais elle se doutait qu'elle était loin de la réalité. Drago pouvait se montrer violent lorsqu'il était en colère. Un frisson la parcourut. C'était à la fois d'inquiétude, car elle se demandait comme c'était passé la confrontation, et de plaisir, parce que cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui se dressait entre elle et Drago. Plus rien, hormis une discussion qu'ils devaient avoir.

« Je ne te savais pas jalouse, la railla Drago, amusé. »

Hermione tourna la tête pour voir son visage, manquant de s'étrangler. Quand elle vit qu'il plaisantait elle rougit légèrement mais ne détourna pas les yeux

« J'avais de quoi, non ?  
\- Non.  
\- Non ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Elle n'a jamais partagé ni ma chambre, ni mon lit. »

La phrase ne contenait aucune accusation cependant la Gryffondor se raidit et récupéra sa main pour passer ses bras autour de ses jambes, désormais repliées contre son torse. Le Serpentard avait parfaitement maîtrisé sa voix, ne dévoilant rien de ce qu'il sous-entendait vraiment, mais la soudaine tension qui l'habitait était assez révélatrice aux yeux de la brune. Elle ferma les yeux. Il fallait bien qu'ils y viennent.

« J'ai regretté d'avoir fait ça dès qu'il est parti. Dès que j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait.  
\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?  
\- Parce qu'il était là. »

Sa gorge se noua et elle inspira longuement pour faire disparaître la boule qui y grossissait et garder une voix égale.

« Je venais de quitter Ginny et Pansy, je ne faisais que repenser à ce que j'avais lu, au fait que tu allais te marier. J'avais mal, continua-t-elle, les larmes brouillant sa voix, et Alec était là. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, si je me concentrais sur sa présence je pourrais t'oublier et que la douleur disparaîtrait, au moins pendant un temps. Et puis, même si j'étais persuadée que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi, que tu t'étais simplement amusé, j'espérais que si tu apprenais que je le fréquentais à nouveau ça te blesserait aussi. »

Elle avait senti que Drago se raidissait au fil de son discours mais ne s'était pas arrêtée pour autant. S'ils voulaient crever l'abcès, et elle le voulait, elle voulait retrouver le Serpentard, il fallait le faire maintenant.

« Au lieu de croire aveuglément ce que racontait ce journal j'aurais du venir te voir, te mettre devant le fait et entendre tes explications, regretta-t-elle, amère.  
\- Ce qui est fait est fait, répliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu trop acide au goût de la brune.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu si facilement cru que je te trompais ? »

La question était pleine d'une peine mal contenue. Hermione comprit que Drago était blessé parce qu'elle n'avait pas plus cru en lui. Elle avait gobé les yeux fermés ce que racontait le Sorcière Hebdo, sans chercher à avoir d'explications, persuadée que cela finirait par arriver. Elle pouvait comprendre que cela blesse le jeune homme.

« J'ai confiance en toi, commença-t-elle, répondant à l'interrogation muette de Drago, à cette question qui était la cause de la blessure la plus profonde. Je te confierais ma vie, sans hésitation, si on me le demandait. Mais... »

Elle inspira, cherchant à trouver la force de se jeter à l'eau. Assurément, ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas plaire au Serpentard. Pourtant, elle le devait.

« Je ne me suis jamais investie dans mes relations amoureuses. J'ai retardé les choses avec Ron jusqu'à ce que soit trop tard. Avec Alec, je savais que je n'étais pas attachée et que je pourrais me séparer de lui quand je le souhaitais. Avec toi... avec toi c'était différent, souffla-t-elle. Tu t'es imposé, petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir indispensable. J'avais besoin de toi constamment, ta présence était essentielle, je ne dormais jamais aussi bien que quand tu étais là... Pour la première fois, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, j'étais dépendante de quelqu'un. De toi. Ça m'effrayait littéralement, même si je ne le savais pas. Et je gardais, au fond de moi, la peur que ça ne dure pas éternellement. J'avais peur de te perdre et d'être blessée. Peur que, par exemple, tu n'aies pas changé et que tu sois toujours le même qu'à Poudlard. Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce qu'un sang-pur tel que toi ferait avec une née-moldue comme moi ? L'article a été comme la confirmation de mes pires craintes et je l'ai cru aveuglément. Parce que c'était plus facile que de se dire que j'avais besoin de toi, plus que de personne d'autre. »

La brune avait dit ça d'une traite, sans s'arrêter malgré sa voix tremblante, et le silence s'installa à la suite de son discours. Elle n'osait pas regarder le Serpentard, de peur d'y lire le rejet dans ses yeux. Dans ce cas là, toutes les fins heureuses qu'elle s'était imaginé n'existeraient jamais. Elle fut étonnée quand Drago parla, d'une voix plutôt douce pour lui.

« Tu as besoin de moi ? »

Hermione tourna la tête et soutint le regard gris du jeune homme. Puis elle hocha la tête, une fois, simplement.

« Répète-moi ce que tu me disais, quand j'étais dans le coma, demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que je te disais ? s'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle se sentit aussitôt rougir. Elle lui avait confessé de nombreuses choses, certaine qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas, car elle-même gardait des souvenirs troubles de son sommeil comateux. Des choses qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir lui dire comme cela, tout de suite.

« Pas de tout. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il devait y avoir des choses intéressantes, répliqua-t-il en notant ses joues écarlates. Mais il y avait une phrase, que tu répétais tout le temps. Si c'est la réalité, dis-la. »

La brune hésita un instant. Elle n'avait cessé de lui parler pendant cinq jours et elle se répétait parfois. Pourtant, elle savait de quoi il voulait parler. D'une phrase qu'elle avait du dire au moins une bonne dizaine de fois. Et qu'il avait retenue. Hermione lu une supplique silencieuse dans le regard du Serpentard et lâcha doucement, chuchotant presque, les yeux baissés, incapable de soutenir les yeux impénétrables du blond plus longtemps :

« Réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi, qu'on soit ensemble, pour être heureuse. »

Les yeux résolument fixés sur ses doigts, elle se sentait presque soulagée. Elle l'avait dit. Elle avait avoué qu'elle avait besoin de lui, envie de lui, pour que son bonheur soit complet. L'épaule de Drago qui touchait la sienne se détendit. Ses paroles l'avait soulagé ? S'inquiétait-il, lui aussi, de la façon dont il serait accueilli ? Si c'était cela, il n'avait plus aucun soucis à se faire puisque Hermione venait de lui dire, sans aucun doute possible, qu'elle le voulait, lui et seulement lui, qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Peut-être que cet aveu allait pouvoir tout simplifier, effacer le passé et leur permettre de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. C'était peut-être le cas pour Drago, rectifia-t-elle amèrement, mais par pour elle. La brune lui avait tout avoué, elle lui avait expliqué son comportement. Mais trop de questions tournaient encore dans son esprit. Elle aussi avait besoin de savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il couché avec Nadja. Pourquoi avait-il si facilement cru le fait qu'elle le trompait avec Alec ? Lui aussi aurait pu s'empresser de venir mettre les choses au clair, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, préférant se contenter de ce qu'il avait vu, l'interprétant comme c'était possible.

« Mais ? fit Drago en réponse à sa précédente phrase. »

Hermione releva la tête, toujours autant étonnée de voir qu'il pouvait la comprendre rien qu'en la regardant. Il avait perçu sa réserve sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de l'exprimer.

« Mais tu as couché avec Nadja. Mais tu as facilement avalé le fait que je te trompe avec Alec, sans objecter. »

La Gryffondor ne demanda pas pourquoi, sachant que Drago comprendrait la question sous-jacente.

« Avec Nadja, c'était pour me prouver que tu ne m'attirais pas, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. »

La brune tourna la tête, ébahie par sa réponse. Les questions se bousculaient sur le bord de ses lèvres mais Drago reprit la parole, sans attendre son intervention. Lui aussi sentait que c'était le moment de dire la vérité, de ne rien cacher à l'autre s'ils voulaient pouvoir reconstruire quelque chose de solide.

« Je t'ai toujours détestée. Tu étais une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, une sang-de-bourbe à l'époque où je croyais encore à cette distinction de sang, une Gryffondor. C'était normal pour moi de ne pas t'aimer. Quand je suis devenu ton équipier, je ne m'attendais pas à une collaboration facile. Mais tu m'es devenue sympathique. Je me confiais à toi, je te désirais, savoir que Jack ou un autre te convoite m'était intolérable. Alors j'ai couché avec Nadja pour me prouver que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'attirance purement physique, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que cela. Comme ça avait toujours été le cas me concernant. »

Il eut un petit sourire, à la fois amer et ironique. C'était la première fois qu'il abaissait autant les barrières qu'il érigeait entre les autres et ses pensées les plus intimes.

« Ce qui n'a pas été concluant. Comme toi et Alec. »

La jeune femme sentit la honte s'emparer d'elle à nouveau. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. Néanmoins, elle ressentait une pointe de satisfaction maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il avait réagit de la même manière qu'elle, une fois. Il ne pourrait plus le lui reprocher impunément. Et, plus encore, elle était heureuse de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer à demi-mot. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il continua et qu'elle entendit les premiers mots.

« C'est la première fois que je m'attache autant à quelqu'un, Hermione. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, c'est quelque chose que mon père aurait pointé comme une faiblesse. J'étais persuadé de ne pas te mériter...  
\- Pardon, le coupa-t-elle, stupéfaite. Mais... pourquoi ? »

Elle se serait presque étranglée avec son étonnement. Les yeux brillants d'incompréhension, elle fixait le Serpentard. Persuadé qu'il ne la méritait pas ? Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Lui qui était si sûr de lui, persuadé d'avoir le droit de tout posséder, comment se faisait-il qu'il estime que la jeune femme était trop bien pour lui ?

« Tu es belle, intelligente, courageuse, forte, tu es une très bonne Auror, une amie géniale, tu as un cœur en or. Et moi, je ne suis qu'un ancien mangemort, un lâche qui ne réussit qu'à échouer tout ce que j'entreprends. »

La stupéfaction allait grandissante. Hermione se décala pour faire face au blond et posa une main sur sa joue, résistant à l'envie de se coller contre lui.

« Tu es loin de n'être qu'un ancien mangemort. Tu es un super Auror, tu es séduisant au possible, tu es aussi intelligent que moi, tu as beau le montrer d'une manière particulière, tu tiens à tes amis. Cesse de croire que tu ne vaux rien, Drago. Celui que je connais est attachant, attentionné, drôle, protecteur. Je pourrais continuer longtemps. »

Des larmes de tristesse brouillaient la vue de la brune au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle n'avait jamais mesuré à quel point le Serpentard se détestait et cela lui était intolérable. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir que lui-même se haïssait.

La Gryffondor se mit à genoux et avança son visage, posant son front contre celui du Serpentard, les yeux clos. Elle savait que ce qu'elle disait était la vérité. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas compris bien avant ? Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée aller à croire qu'il finirait par l'abandonner ? Ils avaient tous deux réagit de la même manière en voyant à quel point ils commençaient à s'attacher à l'autre : en prenant peur. Ils avaient eu peur de s'abandonner complètement dans une relation, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais faite, l'un comme l'autre. Cela s'était accompagné de la certitude qu'il ne méritait pas Hermione, pour Drago, et de la peur que le Serpentard n'ait pas changé, pour la jeune femme. C'était cela, la cause de leur rupture, plus que les quiproquos et les malentendus. Ceux-ci n'avaient été que l'élément déclencheur. Ils avaient fait le reste tous seuls, avec leurs peurs et leurs doutes.

La main de Drago se glissa dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle en faisait de même. Tout son corps appelait celui du Serpentard, elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer, de ne plus jamais le quitter.

« Tu as le droit de tourner la page du passé, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Je pensais que le faire avec toi, répondit-il sur le même ton. Quand je t'ai vue avec Alec, c'était comme si le passé me prévenait qu'il serait toujours là.  
\- Je suis tellement désolée. »

Sa voix était pleine de larmes.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai été idiote de croire que tu n'avais pas changé, j'en ai pleinement conscience. Si tu es prêt à te rendre compte que tu me mérites, comme tu mérites tout ce qui est bon sur terre...  
\- Quand tu es là, j'en suis persuadé, murmura-t-il.  
\- Alors plus de doutes ?  
\- Plus de peur ?  
\- Tu serais prêt à te lancer dans une relation, pour de vrai ?  
\- Seulement si c'est avec toi. »

Les larmes qui roulaient à présent sur les joues de la jeune femme était loin d'être des larmes de tristesse. C'était du soulagement. Elle se laissa glisser contre lui, passant ses jambes par-dessus les siennes, posant sa tête contre son torse, laissant les bras du Serpentard se serrer autour d'elle.

Hermione se sentait enfin pleinement apaisée. Drago passa un doigt sur ses joues, essuyant les dernières traces de ses larmes.

« Tu sais, je pensais que, si tu avais été absent une semaine, c'était parce que Colombe était au Manoir... Ce n'était pas le cas, donc ?  
\- Non. »

Elle n'insista pas mais elle brûlait de savoir ce qui avait retenu le blond tous les soirs pendant une semaine entière. Sa curiosité devait être palpable car Drago toussota puis se décida. Ne venaient-ils pas de décider d'abandonner leurs peurs et leurs doutes ?

« Je rénovais le manoir.  
\- Il ne m'avait pas l'air d'en avoir besoin, pourtant.  
\- Je voulais changer tout ce qui pouvait te rappeler ton passage là-bas, ce que tu t'avais fait ma tante... pour que tu puisses y venir, comme moi je venais chez toi. »

La bouche ouverte, elle leva des yeux écarquillés vers un Malefoy qui évitait soigneusement son regard.

« Nous sommes deux idiots, souffla-t-elle.

C'est ce que Pansy n'arrête pas de dire, grogna le blond. »

La brune eut un petit rire dépité.

« Elle a raison. Ils avaient tous raison. Nous aurions pu éviter ces semaines de...  
\- De ?  
\- De souffrance. C'était les pires semaines de ma vie... »

Drago serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui, dans un geste lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas été en reste. Hermione se mit à passer ses doigts le long de son bras, appréciant de voir des petits frissons apparaître.

« Ton dos est vraiment guéri, alors ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je craignais que... commença-t-elle.  
\- Que la magie noire ne soit pas guérissable ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Je suis coriace.  
\- Je n'en doutais pas, souffla-t-elle. Tu as un don pour vaincre la magie noire. »

Le sous-entendu était clair et le blond y répondit en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il eut un petit rire et releva la tête.

« Par contre, pour ce qui est de vaincre Pansy...  
\- Ton réveil a été difficile ? s'amusa la brune.  
\- Elle a été inquiète cinq minutes. Puis elle m'a ordonné de quitter ce hôpital, de te trouver et de te parler. Elle a même insinué que, si je ne le faisais, c'est que je n'avais pas de... enfin, tu vois, et qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de me les enlever pour de vrai si elles ne me servaient à rien. »

La grimace anticipée de douleur fit rire Hermione.

« Les hormones la travaillent déjà.  
\- Elle va être insupportable. Je plains Weasley.  
\- C'est elle qui t'a dit que j'étais ici ? demanda la Gryffondor. Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ?  
\- Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait obligée à rentrer chez toi. Je suis passé au manoir me changer et Maki m'a indiqué que quelqu'un avait pénétré la propriété, vers le petit lac. Je suis venu me voir, me doutant de qui c'était. »

Hermione se mit à rougir, pour le plus grand bonheur du blond qui eut un petit sourire plein de tendresse. Drago la serrait contre lui, de toutes ses forces mais en même temps avec une infinie douceur. Le souffle de la Gryffondor lui chatouillait le cou et il aurait souhaité que ce moment dure toujours. Il avait peur de la lâcher, peur que tout cela s'évanouisse et qu'elle disparaisse. Il enfonça son visage dans sa chevelure, déposant de légers baisers sur son crâne.

Hermione avait envie de tout, sauf de disparaître. Cette étreinte était comme une dose de drogue après un long sevrage : salvatrice, libératrice. Dans ses bras, c'était comme si ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas existé. Elle sentit une vague de désir et d'amour l'envelopper tandis qu'il déposait ses lèvres dans ses cheveux et se colla un peu plus à lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, entrain de la tenir dans ses bras.

Ils s'enlacèrent ainsi un long moment, aucun des deux ne souhaitant rompre cette étreinte. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter, refusaient de laisser l'autre partir. Alors ils restèrent, face au petit lac.


	54. Chapter 54

**Nedwige Stew** : Voici le 54e, tant attendu :P  
 **Yui19993** : Oh c'est gentil et, en même temps, c'est un super compliment. Parce que c'est quand même un peu le chapitre de dénouement, tout ça tout ça. Alors je suis contente qu'il te plaise :)  
 **Lula** : Si je continue à avoir des gens qui me suivent comme ça, qui sont aussi gentils, oui, j'écrirais toujours plein de fic parce que c'est un plaisir de vous y faire partager *-*  
 **Swangranger** : Mais de rien :D Merci à toi de me donner ton avis !  
 **Milimagine** : J'espère que ce sera pas trop rapide à ton goût, alors, quand ils se diront réellement je t'aime ;) Des frissons, carrément... Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu accroches autant à ma fic, et j'espère que les prochaines aussi te plairont ! *-*  
 **Shana** : Bientôt le bisou, bientôt :D  
 **Aly** : Merci beaucoup *-* 

• **LIV •**

« Hé...  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Ouvre les yeux. »

La voix avait beau être douce et apaisante, elle la tirait quand même du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée. Avant d'obéir à la demande, Hermione profita un instant des sensations ressenties. Elle était allongée contre Drago – ou plutôt, sur Drago, son dos contre son torse, leurs jambes collées – et sentait une main jouer avec ses cheveux tandis que l'autre était posée sur son ventre. La tête reposant au creux du cou du Serpentard, la jeune femme sentait son parfum qu'elle aurait pu respirer indéfiniment. Finalement, elle se sentait parfaitement prête à se rendormir et à rester ici pour l'éternité mais un mouvement du jeune homme la fit se redresser.

La brune s'écarta légèrement de Drago qui la fixait, son regard mêlant amusement et tendresse. Tendresse qui fit bondir le cœur de la jeune femme. Tout ça – dormir contre lui, sentir ses caresses, son odeur, le voir lui sourire, voir cette lueur tendre dans ses yeux – tout ça lui avait horriblement manqué, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'elle y avait de nouveau droit. Hermione se frotta les yeux pour tâcher de les ouvrir un peu plus.

« Je me suis endormie ? bailla-t-elle.  
\- Oui, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Ça doit faire presque une heure. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

Hermione poussa une petite exclamation désolée et se leva aussitôt. Loin de la chaleur que lui procurait le corps du blond, elle sentit aussitôt le froid mordant. La journée touchait à sa fin : le soleil était presque couché, n'éclairant plus que très peu le ciel. Le champ alentour s'était rempli d'ombres, à l'instar du lac. Le vent soufflait un peu plus fort et le froid se faisait donc plus pressent. Dès que Drago fut debout, elle s'empressa de récupérer son manteau, ignorant les quelques feuilles qui y étaient collés.

La Gryffondor détailla le visage du Serpentard, incapable de ne pas le faire. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et la culpabilité grandir quand elle nota son visage plus creusé que tout à l'heure, et à quel point il avait l'air fatigué.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, tu n'aurais pas du sortir aujourd'hui...  
\- Tu insinues que j'ai une mauvaise tête ? »

La question prit au dépourvu la brune qui sentit l'affolement la gagner. Non, elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne mal ses propos. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trouver comment rectifier le tir, elle vit que les yeux fatigués du blond brillaient d'amusement. Il se fichait d'elle. Le soulagement fut mêlé de gêne. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne pouvait pas être si fluide, si normal qu'avant.

« Je voulais plutôt dire que tu aurais du rester te reposer à l'hôpital.  
\- Je peux aussi bien me reposer chez moi, contra-t-il.  
\- Alors rentrons. »

Il attrapa la main de la Gryffondor et lui jeta un regard pour lui demander si elle était prête. Celle-ci était inquiète, pas par l'idée de transplaner, mais plutôt par l'idée que Drago manquait peut-être de forces.

« Tu es sûr que tu as la force de transplaner ?  
\- Plus que celle de marcher, répliqua-t-il. »

La brune hocha la tête, partagée entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Elle ne ne sentait pas de marcher pour échapper aux protections du manoir mais n'avait pas envie que Drago s'épuise encore plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, elle le savait pertinemment, alors elle ne lui lâcha pas la main et se laissa entraîner lorsqu'il transplana.

Ils arrivèrent sur le perron de son manoir. Drago ne retira pas sa main et Hermione ne fit aucun geste pour amorcer la séparation.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, observant le blond en coin. Elle se sentait aussi gênée que lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il lui plaisait, des mois auparavant, et qu'ils avaient commencé à se tourner autour. La brune n'osait pas croiser son regard et trouvait subitement très intéressants les nombreux détails des pierres qui fondaient la demeure. Ce qui changeait, par rapport à la première fois, c'était que Malefoy aussi faisait preuve d'une retenue pudique. Il n'avait pas tout ces petits gestes parfaitement calculés qui déclenchaient tant de choses chez Hermione et qui avaient contribué à faire avancer leur relation. Non, il se tenait droit, devant la Gryffondor, ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Car la timidité n'était pas du tout dans la nature de Drago. S'il la contemplait, en silence, s'était comme pour se rassasier de cette vision. Il n'avait pas pu regarder Hermione pendant des semaines sans que l'animosité n'apparaisse dans le regard de l'un ou de l'autre. Savoir que tout cela était derrière eux lui procurait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction.

Cependant, il ne resta pas bien longtemps sans rien faire. Il n'avait pas oublié à quel point Hermione pouvait rougir d'un simple contact et il n'avait jamais oublié l'effet que cela lui faisait, à lui. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le corps de la jeune femme avait toujours créé une vague de désir chez le Serpentard. Il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose désormais : Hermione. Il n'aspirait qu'à la toucher, la sentir contre lui, respirer son odeur... Lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, complètement apaisée, il s'était senti calme, lui aussi. La tenir contre lui l'emplissait de sérénité, il sentait son parfum, pouvait enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux... Et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui, la tête baissée, les joues rosies par le froid et par la gêne, il avait envie de le voir rougir, de la voir frissonner. Il avait envie de voir qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Alors il s'avança, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait, de son pas félin, son petit sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres.

Hermione le vit bouger et releva la tête. Voir de nouveau Drago sourire ainsi, ses yeux brillants de désir et d'amusement renouvela le désir qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs heures. Elle recula, incapable de le lâcher des yeux, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé contre le bois de la porte et bloqué par le corps de Malefoy. Son souffle commençait déjà à devenir erratique et elle se demandait comment diable il faisait pour lui faire toujours autant d'effet. S'il avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine, il aurait sentit son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme, savourant le contact entre leurs corps.

« J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser, murmura-t-il, leurs yeux si proches qu'elle les voyait parfaitement contempler la moindre parcelle de son visage.  
\- Alors embrasse moi, répondit-elle, le souffle court. »

Ils se fixèrent, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre, absorbant le souffle que leurs lèvres rejetaient puis Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds au moment où Drago se penchait et leurs bouches se touchèrent enfin. Leur baiser fut d'abord doux, presque timide, puis devint plus passionné. La Gryffondor fourra sa main dans la chevelure blonde de Drago qui en faisait de même, leurs corps se collant l'un à l'autre, comme deux aimants irrésistiblement attirés.

Hermione en resta haletante, sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée mais qu'elle avait cru ne jamais plus ressentir. Drago mourrait de désir en la voyant ainsi, les joues rouges d'excitation, le souffle court, et il ne put contenir une réaction physique qui n'échappa pas à la brune et qui accentua son rougissement. Une vague d'envie refoulée depuis trop longtemps monta en elle, trop vite refrénée par sa conscience. Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : Drago, pour elle et rien que pour elle. Pour toujours. Elle l'aimait, tout son corps le hurlait.

Mais elle devait d'abord se retrouver un peu seule, au moins ce soir, pour repenser à ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. Et puis, elle n'avait aucune envie de reprendre directement leur relation dans un lit, d'où provenaient la majorité de ses doutes.

Alors elle se contenta de l'embrasser – malgré la frustration qui lui ordonnait de lui sauter dessus - aussi tendrement que possible, sa main sur sa joue, comme pour lui insuffler ce dont elle était le plus sûre, à savoir qu'il était tout pour elle et qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme on le ferait à une bouée en plein milieu de l'océan. Il lui rendit son baiser et elle sentit à son tour tout le désespoir qu'il y mit, ayant trop longtemps convoité une femme qu'il pensait hors d'atteinte – ce qui était une première pour lui.

Hermione rompit le baiser pour enfouir sa tête contre son torse et profiter autant que possible de cette étreinte apaisante.

« Passe une bonne soirée, murmura-t-elle enfin en reculant d'un pas. »

Il attrapa une mèche brune et la glissa derrière l'oreille gauche de la jeune femme avant de la contempler sans qu'elle ne puisse interpréter son regard.

« Toi aussi. »

Puis ils se séparèrent, même si chacun aurait préféré pouvoir garder l'autre près de lui.

Une tasse de thé en main, installée sur sa terrasse, Hermione contemplait les toits de Londres, ses pensées toutes tournées vers Drago. Elle avait encore rêvé de lui cette nuit et, à se souvenir, ses joues devinrent écarlate. Le rêve avait été particulièrement réaliste et vivant. Heureusement qu'elle vivait seule et qu'elle n'avait pas à affronter le regard entendu de potentiels colocataires. Seul Lumos avait dormi avec elle et, actuellement, il se préoccupait surtout de laper son lait avec précaution, dans la cuisine. En même temps, vu le désir qui les avait saisis, elle et Drago, désir inassouvi, il était presque normal qu'elle fasse un rêve pareil.

Elle poussa un petit soupir, souffla sur sa tasse et bu une gorgée. Elle était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au Serpentard. Si elle fermait les yeux, son image apparaissait. Si elle pensait à ses amis, il reprenait inévitablement le contrôle sur ses pensées. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle finissait toujours par revenir à lui. Et à leur relation.

S'ils étaient de nouveau libres de former un couple, ce dont ils avaient très envie, l'un comme l'autre, et qu'ils avaient plus ou moins décidé alors qu'ils étaient au bord du lac, la brune ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il subsistait une petite gêne quand elle était avec le Serpentard, le poids des semaines passées refusant de s'envoler complètement. Elle savait avec certitude ce qu'elle voulait, désormais. Elle voulait être avec lui, convaincue de qui il était, tous ses doutes envolés. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle avait pu en avoir. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, il ne lui servait à rien de ressasser le passé.

Il fallait se concentrer sur l'avenir. Hermione se mâchonnait donc la lèvre, cherchant comment ils pourraient reprendre leur relation. Faire comme si de rien n'était ne serait pas la bonne solution. Ils étaient incapables d'oublier ces derniers mois, mieux valait vivre avec plutôt que de tenter d'y cacher au fin fond de soi-même jusqu'à ce que cela créé de nouveaux griefs. Non, elle préférait pouvoir en parler avec Drago, en plaisanter, plutôt que de devoir faire de ce sujet un sujet tabou.

Mais alors que faire ? Ils n'allaient pas discuter éternellement, il fallait agir. Avec un gémissement de désespoir, elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. La jeune femme sortir de sa torpeur et tourna la tête pour voir qui débarquait ainsi chez elle. Que la tignasse rousse de Ginny apparaisse ne l'étonna pas du tout. Sa meilleure amie s'installa sur un des fauteuils en face de Hermione, le regard brillant de curiosité.

« Raconte moi tout !  
\- Bonjour, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, lâcha Hermione, amusée. »

La rouquine se releva, l'enlaça avant de se rasseoir, la fixant exactement de la même manière qu'une minute auparavant.

« Quand êtes-vous rentrés ? demanda la brune.  
\- Il y a dix minutes.  
\- Tu as abandonné Harry sitôt arrivée ?  
\- Il voulait venir, mais je lui ai dit qu'on devait parler entre filles.  
\- Tu étais si pressée de me voir ? railla la brune.  
\- Allez, raconte, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose en plus d'une semaine, la supplia Ginny. Même si, si c'est le cas, je t'en voudrais de ne pas m'avoir envoyé de hibou.  
\- Il s'est en effet passé des choses mais j'ai une bonne excuse pour le hibou ! Viens. »

Hermione se leva, délaissant la terrasse et le froid matinal pour l'agréable chaleur de son salon. Elle s'occupa de servir une tasse de thé à Ginny, lui tendit une corbeille avec des viennoiseries, en prenant, bien sûr, tout son temps. Dès qu'elles furent assises, Lumos prit possession des genoux de la Weasley qui contemplait sa meilleure amie, avide d'avoir tous les détails. La brune eut un petit sourire et, tout en déchirant un bout de pain au chocolat, interrogea Ginny.

« Alors, cette lune de miel ?  
\- Oh, c'était parfait ! L'endroit était sublime, Mione. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour parler de mes vacances.  
\- Je m'en doutais, grommela la brune.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Si tu me dis qu'en deux semaines tu n'as pas eu le temps de parler à Drago, je te jure que, avec Pansy, on vous enferme dans un cachot jusqu'à ce que vous soyez réconciliés. »

L'air farouche et décidé de sa meilleure amie eut le mérite de plonger Hermione dans un petit fou rire, qui se calma rapidement quand elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son pain au chocolat. Elle toussota pour faire disparaître les dernières miettes coincées dans sa gorge.

« Pas besoin de nous enfermer. En fait, on ne s'est pas vu ni parlé pendant plus d'une semaine...  
\- Vous êtes désespérants.  
\- Gin, si tu me coupes tout le temps, je ne te raconte pas, grommela Hermione.  
\- D'accord, d'accord. »

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, les yeux fixés sur Hermione, une lueur angélique brillant dans ceux-ci.

La Gryffondor eut un petit soupir amusé. Puis elle relata les faits à la rouquine.

« Williamson m'a convoquée. Il avait besoin que je m'occupe d'une mission. Avec Drago. Je m'ennuyais depuis dix jours, je tournais en rond chez moi, toute seule. Harry et toi qui étiez en lune de miel, Ron et Pansy qui étaient trop occupés par je-ne-sais-quoi et Blaise qui était concentré sur le boulot... Bref, j'ai immédiatement accepté. Il voulait qu'on s'introduise chez Selwyn, un mangemort, et qu'on l'arrête. Drago était déjà allé en repérage. »

Hermione lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, sachant qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la moindre question de la Weasley. Les petites phrases qu'ils se lançaient, la lueur de désir quand elle avait enlevé son t-shirt, l'entrée dans le manoir et tout le reste. Jusqu'au moment où le vase explosa. Elle lui décrivit la sensation ressentie puis le duel qui s'était engagé contre le mage noir. Et, enfin, le moment où elle avait vu Malefoy, inconscient, ne respirant plus que faiblement.

« Mais il va bien ? la coupa Ginny. Oui, je suppose que oui. Tu n'aurais pas cette tête, sinon. »

Hermione grimaça mais ne dit rien, sachant que c'était parfaitement vrai. Elle savait qu'elle avait repris des couleurs, mais les derniers jours n'avaient pas du être fameux : enfermée à l'hôpital, sans jamais sortir, ne revenant que pour se doucher et se changer.

« Je suis sortie aussi vite que possible du manoir, le faisant léviter. Il avait perdu du sang et son dos... J'ai transplané à Sainte-Mangouste et les médicomages se sont occupés de nous. Mais il est resté cinq jours dans le coma. »

Ginny calcula rapidement et fronça les sourcils.

« Il ne s'est donc réveillé qu'hier ?  
\- Oui. J'ai passé mes journées dans sa chambre, incapable de le laisser, de... »

Le regard entendu de sa meilleure amie la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Oui, elle savait très bien à quoi elle pensait. Que, dans une situation similaire, Malefoy avait fait exactement la même chose. Elle le savait, qu'ils avaient été idiots, si Ginny pouvait arrêter de la regarder comme ça...

La brune continua néanmoins, expliquant comment Pansy l'avait virée de la chambre de Drago – ce que Ginny approuva totalement, ce qui fit grogner Hermione. Elle ne passa pas sous silence sa crise de larmes une fois rentrée chez elle, et les yeux de sa meilleure amie brillèrent alors de compassion, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas une nouvelle fois. Hermione lui expliqua qu'elle s'était endormie pour ne se réveiller qu'au petit matin, qu'elle avait tourné en rond pendant un moment, puis qu'elle s'était décidée à sortir. De là, elle avait eu l'idée de transplaner à l'endroit où ils avaient passé un après-midi magique.

« Tu verrais comme c'est beau, Gin. Bref, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, entrain de réfléchir à trop de choses quand, d'un coup, il était là. »

Ginny poussa une exclamation ravie, les yeux brillants d'impatience. Elle avait complètement oublié que la brune ne lui avait envoyé aucun hibou, toute sa concentration dirigée vers l'histoire de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui avoua le soulagement ressenti et la joie à l'idée de le voir en bonne santé.

« On a parlé, de son état, de Colombe... Il n'avait plus d'anneau autour du doigt depuis le soir de votre mariage.  
\- Il l'a enlevé quand il s'est absenté ? devina Ginny.  
\- Je pense. Il ne m'a pas raconté les détails, et je ne lui ai pas demandé, compléta Hermione avec un petit frisson, mais il m'a dit qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas d'un mariage avec elle.  
\- Je pense qu'elle a passé un mauvais moment, lâcha Ginny, sans aucune compassion.  
\- Oui, grimaça la brune. Ensuite, on en est venu à Alec. Je lui ai expliqué ce que je ressentais à ce moment là, pourquoi j'avais fait ça... »

La moue de Ginny lui montra que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas du tout oublié cet épisode et qu'elle ne le cautionnait toujours pas.

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui. Il m'a demandé de lui répéter ce que je lui disais quand il était dans le coma, une phrase dont il se souvenait et qu'il voulait m'entendre dire, en face de lui.  
\- Quelle phrase ? demanda Ginny.  
\- Que je voulais qu'il se réveille, que j'avais besoin de lui, qu'on soit ensemble pour être heureuse, avoua la brune, les joues roses.  
\- Ah, il était temps que tu le reconnaisses, grommela la rouquine. »

Hermione lui tira la langue, partagée entre l'amusement et la culpabilité.

« Tu lui as dit, alors ? la relança son amie.  
\- Oui. Il a compris de lui-même qu'il y avait encore des choses qui me dérangeaient. Alors je lui ai demandé des explications pour Nadja et sur le fait qu'il avait facilement avalé ma tromperie. Il a... Gin', il a dit qu'il ne me méritait pas, relata-t-elle, toujours aussi incrédule. »

Ginny fut aussi stupéfaite qu'elle. Hermione ne lui expliqua pas tous les détails cette fois-ci, refusant de partager certains secrets qui n'appartenaient qu'au Serpentard, mais la rouquine pu comprendre l'ensemble. Elle continua donc à lui rapporter la conversation et en vint à sa conclusion. Il avait eu la même réaction, les mêmes réserves, et toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un moyen pour qu'elles s'expriment.

La brune poussa un petit soupir, ne pouvant cesser de se dire que, s'il elle était allée voir Drago pour le confronter à l'article, s'il l'avait empêchée d'entrer avec Alec, ils auraient évité des semaines de tortures mutuelles. Mais, en même temps, peut-être que leurs doutes auraient ressurgi, plus tard. Peut-être que c'était mieux, au final, que leur confiance soit mise à rude épreuve maintenant. Elle n'en savait rien. Ce dont elle était certaine, en tout cas, c'était que cette épreuve les avait rendus plus fort. De là à se dire qu'elle revivrait la même chose si on lui proposait de changer le passé... elle n'en était pas sûre du tout.

Écartant ses pensées, elle reprit le fil de son récit.

« Et puis je me suis endormie dans ses bras. Quand il m'a réveillée, on a transplané devant chez lui. On s'est embrassé et on s'est dit bonne nuit. Et voilà, conclut-elle rapidement. »

Ginny oscillait entre la satisfaction et le dépit de voir qu'ils en étaient toujours à un entre-deux.

« Pansy va le tuer, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Elle aurait milles raisons de le faire, la connaissant, mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Tu te rappelles quand elle a débarqué chez toi après avoir lu l'interview de Colombe ? Et bien elle est directement allée voir Drago qui l'a proprement envoyée balader. Il a dit un tas d'atrocité sur toi pour montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et lui a demandé de partir. S'il avait seulement laissé entrevoir le fait que tu l'avais blessé – ne fait pas cette tête, Mione, il t'as blessée aussi, ce n'est pas une critique – Pansy aurait résolu l'affaire bien plus vite.  
\- C'est ce que je me répète souvent, soupira la brune.  
\- Nous avons quand même réussit notre plan !  
\- Votre plan ? s'étrangla Hermione. »

Ginny hocha la tête, satisfaite, malgré l'indignation qui croissait chez sa meilleure amie.

« Même si vous vous détestiez, vous étiez trop attirés l'un par l'autre pour que ça passe inaperçu. Pansy a tenté de vous laisser seuls à seuls dans une même pièce, le soir de ton anniversaire, mais vous n'avez pas approfondi les choses. Alors on a décidé de te rendre sublime, c'est pour cela qu'il nous fallait la robe parfaite, pour mon mariage. On a bien cru qu'il avait tout gâché en amenant Colombe mais heureusement elle ne restait pas. Votre attirance physique faisait des étincelles. Le jeu a joué un grand rôle également. Vous étiez obligés de vous toucher et vous avez du rester l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se termine. Vous avez défié tous nos espoirs en vous enfuyant et en vous retrouvant en tête à tête.  
\- Je vois, grommela la brune. »

Elle ne savait pas si elle était agacée ou reconnaissante. Probablement un peu des deux.

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, gémit Hermione. On dirait qu'on est... dans un no-mans-land. Je meurs d'envie de ne plus le quitter mais j'ai l'impression d'être constamment gauche en sa présence, comme au début... On ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était mais, en même temps, on ne va pas continuer à ressasser les faits éternellement.  
\- Non, sûrement pas. Hm... Il faut que vous repreniez là où vous vous étiez arrêtés. Vous aviez un rendez-vous au restaurant, non ? Le soir où tu as... avec Alec ?  
\- Oui, grogna la jeune femme, n'ayant pas du tout envie de repenser à cette soirée.  
\- Et bien il faut reprendre là ! »

Ginny semblait très fière de son idée et Hermione la fixa, stupéfaite de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

« Je suis peut-être la plus intelligente du groupe, mais en matière d'histoire amoureuse, tu resteras la meilleure ! »

Le compliment toucha la rouquine dont le sourire s'élargit encore plus.

« Bien, un rendez-vous amoureux, donc. Le premier, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un bon début pour une relation. Pansy et moi allons nous occuper de toi, fit-elle, commençant déjà à réfléchir à tous les points. Je pense qu'elle pourra également souffler l'idée à Drago pour qu'il t'invite.  
\- Je vais encore devoir essaye des centaines de robes ? gémit Hermione. »

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Hermione retrouva soudain toute confiance en l'avenir.


	55. Chapter 55

Pouah, avant-dernier chapitre, ça me fait tout bizarre...

• **LV •**

« Tu n'avais pas prévu une robe pour votre premier rendez-vous ? interrogea Pansy, stupéfaite.  
\- Non, je pensais y aller après l'essayage des robes de mariées...  
\- Mais comment fais-tu pour t'y prendre aussi tard ! »

Hermione grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe pendant que Pansy semblait littéralement effarée. L'idée de ne pas avoir de robe prête une semaine avant un événement la traumatisait visiblement. Ou alors ses hormones jouaient un grand rôle. Peut-être un peu des deux.

« Bon, on va te trouver la tenue idéale qui donnera envie à Drago de t'épouser sur le champ et de te... »

La blonde ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant un regard équivoque vers Ginny qui se mit à glousser tandis que Hermione rougissait. Elle n'avait pas pu cacher bien longtemps à ses deux amis l'envie qui la tenaillait dès qu'elle pensait à Drago. D'ailleurs, Pansy avait touché dans le mille en demandant à la brune si elle faisait des rêves érotiques. Face aux joues écarlates de celle-ci, elles en avait conclu – à juste titre – que oui. Depuis, les allusions pleuvaient.

La Serpentard avait sauté sur Drago dès que Ginny et Hermione s'étaient chargées de lui raconter la discussion que les deux amoureux avaient eue. Trouvant l'idée de Ginny géniale, elle lui en avait touché deux mots – même si les deux Gryffondors pensaient plutôt qu'elle lui avait ordonné de le faire sous risque d'horribles représailles – et Drago avait invité Hermione au restaurant pour ce soir.

Pansy et Ginny entraînèrent leur amie dans un magasin qu'elles adoraient. Heureusement pour la Gryffondor, il n'y eut que quelques robes qui passèrent leur examen minutieux – examen qui dura une bonne heure, durant laquelle Hermione resta assise sur un pouf, les yeux dans le vide. Quinze, en réalité, ce qui était déjà une énorme progression par rapport à ses essayages de demoiselle d'honneur. Le poids des quinze robes sur les bras, elle se dirigea vers une cabine et les essais défilèrent. Finalement, elles se mirent d'accord sur une simple robe noire donc le haut était moulant et la jupe évasée. Les manches courtes lui couvraient les épaules, suite logique du décolleté bateau de la robe. Une paire de talons noirs plus tard, quelques détails comme un pendentif en argent et Hermione pu ressortir de la cabine, sa tenue en main.

Pansy se regardait dans un miroir, lissant sa robe au niveau de son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis grosse, gémit-elle. »

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent, sceptiques. La jeune femme n'était enceinte que d'un mois, son ventre ne formait même pas encore un petit arrondi.

« Ron m'emmène au restaurant demain, je vais avoir l'air affreux, continua-t-elle. »

La brune sentit son intérêt s'éveiller. Ron emmenait Pansy au restaurant ? Allait-il enfin faire sa demande ? Elle en était quasiment certaine. C'était pour demain soir. Elle se demandait comment Pansy faisait pour ne rien soupçonner au vu de l'état peu serein de son petit-ami. Mais tant mieux, la surprise n'en serait que plus grande.

« Tu seras très belle, la rassura Hermione. Et tu es loin d'être grosse.  
\- D'accord, approuva rapidement Pansy, qui n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour être convaincue. Allons boire un chocolat chaud. Et manger un cookie. »

Retenant un éclat de rire, Ginny et Hermione suivirent leur amie au caractère impétueux et changeant jusqu'à un café qui servait les meilleurs chocolats chauds sorciers et des cookies énormes et fondants. Elles s'installèrent autour d'une petite table ronde, passèrent leur commande et savourèrent le délicieux breuvage.

« Ah, fit Pansy en claquant de la langue, ça fait du bien. »

Les trois jeunes femmes venaient de boire dans leur tasse et une jolie moustache en chocolat leur barrait le dessus de la lèvre.

« Oh, attendez ! »

Ginny sortit l'appareil photo qu'elle avait offert à Harry pour son anniversaire, fit rapprocher ses deux amis, et prit une photo.

« Harry oublie souvent de s'en servir, alors je le fais à sa place.  
\- Il a déjà repris le travail ? demanda Pansy.  
\- Non, il reprend la semaine prochaine. Mais moi, je ne vais pas tarder à reprendre le Quidditch, lâcha la rouquine, visiblement ravie. »

Elles parlèrent un peu Quidditch, Hermione faisant des efforts pour s'y intéresser du moment que ça ne parlait pas trop de techniques mais plutôt des joueurs et de la coupe à venir.

« On va prendre des billets pour votre premier match, hein Hermione ?  
\- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! »

Si la brune n'aimait pas parler Quidditch, elle aimait assez voir les matchs, notamment ceux où sa meilleure amie jouait.

L'heure du rendez-vous de Hermione approchant, elles se rendirent à son appartement, s'occupèrent de la préparer et patientèrent avec elle, essayant de calmer son angoisse qui montait en parlant de tout et de rien. Cela fonctionna, jusqu'à un certain point, car dès que son esprit n'était plus occupé par les blagues de Ginny ou par l'humeur de Pansy, elle ne cessait de penser au rendez-vous à venir.

« Vous allez où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Gin. Il a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher...  
\- On va y aller, alors. Il ne devrait plus tarder.  
\- Non non non, vous n'allez pas me laisser toute seule ! s'écria Hermione.  
\- Mione ! Drago a été ton petit-ami, ce n'est pas un parfait inconnu, pourquoi as-tu peur ?  
\- On s'est ignorés et détestés pendant des semaines, je ne sais plus comment réagir avec lui, avoua-t-elle.  
\- Et lui donc, confia Pansy, sarcastique. Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on vous accompagne au restaurant ? »

La Gryffondor grimaça mais ne dit rien, tant le stress était grand. Elle savait que c'était irrationnel. Comme l'avait dit Ginny, ils se connaissaient, l'un et l'autre, avaient été ensembles pendant un moment et tout était si évident... mais s'ils avaient perdu tout ça ? La jeune femme n'exprima pas sa plus grande crainte, que quelque chose se soit brisé entre eux deux, et finit par accepter que ses amies quittent son appartement.

Elle se retrouva donc seule avec Lumos, piètre réconfort car elle ne pouvait le prendre sur ses genoux si elle ne voulait pas avoir plein de poils blancs sur sa robe noire, ne cessant de se mordre nerveusement les lèvres. Elle faisant les cent pas, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil pour se relever aussitôt, parcourant tout l'appartement, ouvrant un livre, le refermant... elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse.

Enfin quelqu'un frappa et elle hésita entre courir à la porte et courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea finalement avec lenteur jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit le battant.

« Bonsoir, fit Drago, égal à lui-même, c'est à dire impassible.  
\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Ils se penchèrent pour se saluer mais hésitèrent tout deux entre s'enlacer, s'embrasser, sur la bouche ou sur la joue, et se cognèrent la tête. Ce choc fit redescendre toute la pression que contenait Hermione qui éclata de rire, se mettant même à pleurer, accrochée à la porte d'entrée. Drago se renfrogna, vexé qu'elle rigole de sa maladresse. Il croisa les bras, attendant que la jeune femme se calme, ce qu'elle fit en voyant son air. Avec un petit sourire désolée, des larmes de rire encore dans sa voix, elle rassura sa fierté.

« C'était très étrange et ridicule comme façon de se saluer. On dirait des enfants.  
\- Alors saluons-nous comme des adultes. »

Et le blond se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur et ils se séparèrent légèrement essoufflés.

« C'est mieux ?  
\- Oui ! »

Ils se sourirent et ce fut comme si les dernières semaines s'étaient évanouies et qu'ils revenaient au soir où ils avaient fixés la première fois leur rendez-vous. Hermione le fit entrer et s'excusa auprès du Serpentard, l'abandonnant quelques minutes pour aller chercher son sac à main. Drago ne perdit pas de temps pour examiner le nouvel appartement de la brune, remarqua la petite boule de poils qui le suivait partout en ronronnant et monta à l'étage pour rejoindre Hermione.

Celle-ci se tenait dans sa salle de bain, concentrée sur son reflet, les mains serrées sur le meuble où se trouvait la vasque, s'ordonnant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle entendit le pas du blond et revint dans sa chambre. Malefoy remarqua la grande peluche en forme de lion posé sur un petit meuble et le souvenir de cette journée s'imposa à son esprit. La brune suivit son regard et elle eut une petite pensée nostalgique. Elle avait sorti la peluche de sa place habituelle, c'est à dire sous son lit, quand Malefoy était dans le coma, car elle l'aidait à dormir. Elle s'était alors rendue compte que Lumos se l'était appropriée et qu'il adorait dormir dessus.

« Joli appartement, fit Drago avec un sourire ironique qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.  
\- Merci, répondit-elle, méfiante, attendant la suite.  
\- Blaise m'a raconté que tu l'avais acheté alors que quelqu'un d'autre le souhaitait énormément.  
\- Peut-être, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant. »

Malefoy s'était rapproché jusqu'à réduire dangereusement la distance entre leur deux corps.

« Tu as vraiment des gênes de Salazar Serpentard en toi. »

Il avait une lueur rieuse dans les yeux, signe qu'il appréciait grandement ce qu'avait fait la jeune femme. Elle eut un petit sourire victorieux, parcourant le blond des yeux.

« Et toi, tu sais que les vêtements moldus te vont à merveille ? »

En effet, il avait revêtu un costume noir, par-dessus une chemise blanche. Chez plein d'hommes, cela aurait pu paraître banal, sans grand intérêt, mais il était coupé de façon à mettre chaque partie de son corps en valeur et la brune connaissait si bien le-dit corps qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'elle dévoilerait si elle défaisait les boutons de la chemise. Sentant son pouls s'accélérer, elle se détourna de cette vision pour regarder les yeux du blond. Fatale erreur puisqu'elle y vit, comme un reflet de ses yeux noisettes, un désir irrépressible.

« Tu es magnifique, la complimenta Drago en détaillant un peu trop sa tenue.  
\- Toi aussi. »

En disant cela, elle se rapprocha et déposa un rapide et chaste baiser sur le coin des lèvres du blond, très frustrant au goût de celui-ci. Le ventre de la jeune femme se manifesta en gargouillant et l'atmosphère se déchargea de l'électricité ambiante.

« Allons manger, fit Drago, amusé. »

La brune attrapa son sac à main, ils quittèrent l'appartement et Drago transplana, tenant la brune par la taille.

« C'est magnifique... »

Le souffle de la brune fut emporté par l'air qui soufflait et jouait avec ses cheveux détachés. Ils étaient arrivé sur une plage, face à la mer. Le Serpentard l'avait emmenée à l'ouest de Londres, là où la terre cédait place à la mer. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder le ciel d'encre se confondre avec l'eau puis Drago l'entraîna derrière eux, là où se dessinait la silhouette lumineuse d'une bâtisse sur pilotis, à moitié sur le sable.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du restaurant, entièrement faite de baies vitrées. Leur table était assez à l'écart des autres couples et donnait vue sur la mer. A en juger par le respect avec lequel le serveur les accueillit et les conduisit à la table, le restaurant était très huppé et ils étaient à une des meilleures tables, si ce n'est la meilleure. Peut-être qu'il appartenait à la famille Malefoy. La brune regardait autour d'elle, émerveillée par l'endroit magique. Les bougies flottaient au-dessus des tables, une légère musique flottait dans l'air et les serveurs se déplaçaient avec une discrétion exceptionnelle. Les cartes atterrirent dans leurs mains et Hermione se sentit saliver rien que devant les noms.

« Tu avais déjà prévu de m'emmener ici la première fois ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée. »

Le blond hocha la tête. Ils commandèrent après avoir réussit à choisir entre l'immense diversité des plats.

Le naturel revint bien vite et la soirée passa à toute vitesse. C'était comme si toutes les tromperies n'avaient jamais eu lieues. Comme s'ils se retrouvaient quelques semaines en arrière, toujours aussi complices. Les discussions venaient toutes seules et tout semblait simple et naturel. Les coups d'œils pleins de désir, la jambe de Drago que Hermione sentait parfois contre la sienne – dans un geste délibéré, elle le savait, de la faire languir –, les rires, les airs renfrognés de Drago quand il ne comprenait pas le second degré derrière les paroles de la brune, les doigts enlacés, les bouts de nourriture piqués dans l'assiette de l'autre...

Pendant que Drago commandait le dessert, Hermione le dévorait littéralement des yeux, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour continuer à vivre alors qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés. Toute la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lui semblait encore plus vive quand elle contemplait le Serpentard et qu'elle se disait qu'elle avait faillit le perdre pour toujours.

Mais alors, elle souriait et se souvenait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et son cœur s'emballait.

Drago se retourna et vit le regard de la brune, ce qui lui arracha un sourire suffisant.

« Arrête de mater, Granger, tu vas faire rougir toute la salle.  
\- Je mate si je veux, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle.  
\- À quoi tu pensais ?  
\- Je me disais que tu étais très beau...  
\- Je le sais, ça, répondit-il d'un air suffisant.  
\- Que je... »

Elle hésita mais ne retint pas finalement les mots « suis vraiment amoureuse de toi ». Le moment était trop magique pour qu'une déclaration telle que celle là vienne tout gâcher si Drago se renfermait.

« Et que je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour continuer à vivre normalement alors que je te croyais avec Colombe.  
\- Je comprends... »

Ces deux petits mots suffirent pour que la brune sache ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait vécu la même torture en la croyant en couple avec Alec.

« Mais tout ça est fini, lâcha le blond. Tu es de nouveau à moi. »

En disant ceci, il porta la main de la brune à sa bouche, la couvrant de léger baisers, ne la lâchant des yeux. Qu'est-ce que cette phrase avait de l'effet sur la Gryffondor ! Elle sentit son corps s'emballer lorsqu'il affirma qu'elle lui appartenait.

Le dessert arriva et Hermione sentit Drago s'agiter. Elle le regarda, nerveux, porter une main à sa poche. Malgré tout il resta maître de lui-même, un petit sourire qui faisait craquer la jeune femme aux lèvres. Il en sortit un écrin noir qu'il poussa jusque vers la Gryffondor.

« J'avais prévu de t'offrir ceci. »

La brune sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle reconnaissait bien la petite boîte pour l'avoir vue dans le bureau de Drago. Est-ce qu'il recyclait ses cadeaux pour les offrir à ses différentes petites amies ? Au moment même où elle avait cette pensée elle sut qu'il n'en était rien. Le souvenir qu'elle avait de Colombe lors du mariage ne montrait aucun bijou de la sorte à son poignet. Et la Française n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à ne pas porter un cadeau venant de son fiancé. Non, le serpent argenté avait été pour elle, depuis le début. Elle ouvrit l'écrin et admira une nouvelle fois l'ouvrage magnifique. Attrapant le fin bracelet entre ses doigts, elle leva les yeux vers Drago.

« Je... je l'avais vu dans...  
\- Dans mon bureau. Je sais. Tu n'es pas très douée pour remettre les affaires à leur bonne place, se moqua-t-il.  
\- Je pensais qu'il était pour Colombe.  
\- Je m'en doutais également.  
\- Il est superbe... »

Fascinée par le bijou, elle le passa à son poignet et le contempla encore un instant. Il était vraiment magnifique et tout en lui montrait que ce n'était pas de la pacotille. Pour autant, il n'était ni clinquant ni trop voyant. Il était parfait.

« Je l'avais acheté longtemps avant notre rendez-vous mais je n'avais pas trouvé de moment adéquat pour te l'offrir, avoua le blond, cachant le fait qu'il n'avait surtout pas osé le lui offrir tout de suite. Et puis j'ai de nouveau voulu te le donner quand tu es sortie du coma mais... tu connais la suite. »

Hermione hocha la tête, distraite. Elle sentait une vague d'amour monter en elle tant elle était touchée par le présent. Se levant, elle s'approcha de Drago et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable.

« Et si on rentrait, proposa-t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Et le dessert ? demanda Drago, plus pour être sûr de ce qu'elle proposait que par réelle envie de le terminer. Il mourrait d'envie de se retrouver seul avec Hermione. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et eut un sourire qui ne pouvait tromper quant à ses intentions. Drago régla la note aussitôt et ils quittèrent le restaurant en toute hâte. Ils résistèrent tout deux à l'envie d'embrasser l'autre, sachant que, sinon, ils resteraient sur cette plage où on pourrait les voir à chaque seconde.

Le Serpentard posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Hermione, l'invitant ainsi à le faire transplaner chez elle. Mais la jeune femme devint subitement très gênée et, les yeux baissés, dit avec une toute petite voix.

« Je... je pensais qu'on pourrait aller ailleurs...  
\- Et où ? »

Relevant ses yeux noisettes pour les planter dans ceux, gris, de Drago, elle inspira et osa dire :

« Chez toi. Au manoir. »

Drago la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui montrait toute l'étendue de sa surprise. Que la brune demande de son propre chef de se rendre à son manoir l'étonnait au plus haut point. Et en même temps... il en ressentait une pointe de plaisir qui allait grandissante.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y sentir mal à l'aise ?  
\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais fait des changements pour que je puisse y venir et m'y sentir bien, avoua Hermione. Alors je te fais confiance. »

Malefoy la regarda encore. Elle faisait preuve de courage en acceptant de s'y rendre mais aussi d'une grande confiance en l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Drago sentit une émotion étrange monter en lui et comprit finalement qu'il s'agissait d'un élan d'amour et de gratitude. Hermione montrait qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle reconnaissait ses efforts. Et puis, c'était une avancée pour tous les deux que de se rendre chez le blond, là où ils n'étaient jamais allés ensemble. Ils avaient passé leur vie de couple dans l'appartement de la brune, délaissant le grand manoir si cher au cœur du blond.

Il attira la sorcière à lui, l'embrassa passionnément, et transplana.


	56. Chapter 56

Bouh, c'est le dernier chapitre... Enfin, il reste encore un épilogue, mais c'est la fin, quoi...

 **Shana** : J'espère que la fin te satisfera :P  
 **No3mieLozenge** : Oui, j'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir à un Dramione pendant Poudlard (d'ailleurs si vous voulez me dire ce que vous aimez/détestez dans ce genre de Dramione, vos commentaires seront les bienvenus, ça pourra me faire pencher vers un chemin ou un autre si jamais j'hésite :P)  
 **Nedwige Stew** : Alors j'espère que la fin sera pas décevante, après toute cette attente pour les voir ensemble :P  
 **Deniz** : Si T.T Oui, comme j'ai dit plus haut, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à un Dramione pendant Poudlard :P (et même chose, si tu veux me dire ce que tu aimes/détestes dans ce genre de Dramione, tu es la bienvenue !)  
 **Maxine3482** : Je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus. Merci pour tout :D  
 **Amour** : Merciiii :D  
 **Potterhead** : Non, mais il y aura un vrai épilogue à la fin (a) (Promis on le verra, leur bébé roux !) Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic plaise et que vous soyez nombreux à trouver que j'ai respecté les personnages *-* Pour un autre Dramione, yep ! Il se passera à Poudlard en 7e année, après la guerre. Si tu as envie de me dire ce que tu aimes/détestes dans ce genre de fic, hésite pas, ça pourra toujours me faire prendre un chemin ou un autre en cas de doute :P  
 **Milimagine** : Il fallait bien une fin :)  
 **Swangranger** : Merci :D  
 **.90** : Hey, contente que l'attitude de Hermione te plaise :D Je trouvais ça important qu'elle le fasse. 

• **LVI •**

Ils atterrirent sur le perron d'entrée du manoir Malefoy, au même endroit où ils s'étaient embrassés, trois jours auparavant. Se souvenir électrisa la brune qui se colla un peu plus contre le blond, dont le bras était toujours passé autour de sa taille.

La grande porte d'entrée se dressait devant eux. Ce qu'il s'était passé ici – la capture du Trio, la torture de Hermione, le combat, la fuite – tout tentait de s'imposer à l'esprit de la Gryffondor. Mais elle décida de reléguer tout ça au fin fond d'elle-même. Elle n'était pas prisonnière, encadrée par des Rafleurs. Elle était dans les bras de Drago et c'était bien la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver ce soir.

Le Serpentard l'interrogea du regard, s'assurant que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Hermione n'hésita pas. Les double-battants s'ouvrirent comme par magie – ce qui était sûrement le cas – et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Le changement était réellement saisissant. Les murs noirs, les grandes fenêtres à carreaux lugubres, les teintures noires, les lustres étranges qui étiraient leurs doigts au-dessus des visiteurs, tout cela avait été remplacé. Les murs clairs étaient maintenant pourvus de fenêtres aux carreaux immenses et propres qui laissaient passer toute la clarté de la lune. Les rideaux qui y étaient accrochés n'étaient plus sombres et menaçants mais rendaient le tout accueillant. Les lustres étaient brillants, étincelants. Le parquet ciré était recouvert d'un gros tapis vert, épais et moelleux, qui étouffait le bruit des pas.

Ils ne visitèrent pas le manoir dans son entièreté, cela leur aurait pris trop de temps et, de toute façon, Drago n'avait rénové que les pièces principales. De plus, ils ne souhaitaient visiter qu'une seule pièce : la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier tint quand même à emmener la jeune femme dans la grande salle à manger principale du manoir. Là où elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix. Là aussi, l'ambiance lugubre dont elle se souvenait n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Tout semblait éclairci, moins sombre et moins menaçant. En fait, tout était très accueillant, bien loin de l'image qu'elle gardait des lieux. Les tableaux des Malefoy étaient imposants, accrochés aux murs de la salle, mais, heureusement pour elle, ils étaient tous absents pour le moment. La grande cheminée accueillait un feu réconfortant. Il y avait toujours une immense table de bois encadrée par des dizaines de chaises, mais il ne s'agissait plus des mêmes meubles. Drago avait énormément de goût parce que le tout rendait très bien.

« C'est superbe, Drago. »

Et Hermione le pensait réellement. L'opinion de la brune ravissait le Serpentard. Il avait réussi le pari qu'il s'était fixé ce qui flattait son orgueil. Tout sourire – ce qui, pour Drago Malefoy, signifiait un petit sourire en coin – il entraîna la jeune femme à l'étage, la guidant à travers le dédale que formait le manoir. Il la mena jusqu'au bout du couloir principal, là où se dressait une immense porte, absolument pas discrète. La Gryffondor se retint de rire et se contenta de toussoter discrètement pour étouffer le fou rire qui la menaçait. Au moins, la fierté et l'orgueil des Malefoy était une chose qui ne changerait jamais. Le double-battant s'ouvrit, dévoilant la chambre du maître des lieux.

« Très Serpentard, comme décoration, nota Hermione, amusée. »

Sans surprise, les couleurs étaient vertes et argent. La pièce était immense, plus grande encore que son ancien appartement, et de loin. Un énorme lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu, posé sur un tapis qui semblait immensément doux et soyeux. Il y avait un grand bureau, deux grandes fenêtres de part et d'autre de la pièce, une immense bibliothèque qui courrait le long de tout un mur ainsi que deux portes, de chaque côté du lit, qui devaient donner sur une salle de bain et un dressing.

Plus elle regardait autour d'elle, plus elle se sentait bien, plus appréciait les lieux. Elle commençait seulement à assimiler le fait qu'il avait fait tout ça pour elle, rien que pour elle. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était pour elle qu'il avait fait ça, pour qu'elle puisse venir ici, chez lui. Il lui ouvrait grand les portes de sa demeure. Drago, inquiet de cette réaction, lui fit face.

« Tu préfères rentrer chez toi ? demanda-t-il, cachant mal la déception qui pointait.  
\- Non, non ! Non. C'est... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et... que tu ais fait ça pour moi... »

Ils étaient touchés, l'un comme l'autre. Hermione, par le fait que Drago ait tant pris en compte ce qu'elle avait vécu ici, Drago, par le fait qu'elle ait accepté de venir au manoir et qu'elle apprécie autant ses efforts.

Le couple se rapprocha, ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes puis s'embrassèrent. Tendrement, tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément, jusqu'à ce que les doigts de la brune, qui se baladaient sur la chemise de Drago, se mettent à défaire les boutons, un à un.

Hermione posa son regard noisette sur le torse que le tissu dévoila et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ignorant le regard pesant et plein de désir que le Serpentard posait sur elle, elle appuya ses doigts sur le torse du jeune homme et se mit à le parcourir lentement, savourant de pouvoir toucher sans restriction aucune sa peau douce, déclenchant une série de frissons chez le blond. Avec une lenteur horrible à supporter pour Drago, elle fit glisser veste et chemise à terre et continua son exploration du corps de Malefoy. Celui-ci vivait une véritable torture, tout son corps en demandant plus. Les caresses faisaient enfler son désir et il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas sauter sur la brune et lui arracher sa robe.

Il finit cependant par interrompre les doux va et vient qu'effectuaient les doigts de la brune sur son torse et son bas ventre, incapable de résister plus longtemps. Drago s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme, une main fourrée dans ses cheveux. Il la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le dos collé contre un des piliers du lit. Elle haletait de désir, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Le parfum du Serpentard, qu'elle humait à chacune de ses inspirations, contribuait à exacerber son avidité. Tout comme le sexe de Malefoy, qu'elle sentait durcir contre sa cuise. Elle crut même qu'elle allait défaillir tant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à ce simple contact était grand.

D'un geste, elle quitta ses talons, redevenant plus petite que Drago, qui la poussa encore un peu sur le côté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le matelas derrière ses jambes. Malgré elle, elle interrompit le baiser et leva un regard interrogateur vers le blond. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin d'explications verbales pour comprendre ce qui inquiétait la brune. Il se contenta de hocher lentement de la tête pour lui indiquer que non, Colombe n'avait jamais posé la moindre partie de son corps dans ce lit.

Cependant, Hermione se dégagea quand même. Il n'avait pas couché avec Colombe dans ce lit. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas du tout couché avec elle. Il le lui avait assuré et elle le croyait. Non, elle se dégageait car elle ne souhaitait s'allonger dans ce lit, même s'il avait l'air très confortable. Un sourire coquin aux lèvres, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago, collant son corps contre le sien, et lui chuchota un unique mot à l'oreille. Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent en même temps que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un grand sourire, reflet de celui de la brune.

Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, ils s'éloignèrent du lit et se laissèrent glisser jusqu'à être allongé sur le doux tapis. Là, leurs vêtements restants furent bientôt envoyés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils continuèrent un moment à torturer l'autre à force de caresses frustrantes, jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, Hermione bascule sur Drago. Avec un baiser, elle s'empara de son sexe et ils gémirent de plaisir en même temps.

Drago était étendu sur le dos, les yeux clos, le visage tourné vers le plafond, nu comme un ver. Il passait doucement ses doigts dans le dos de Hermione qui était allongée sur le côté, bras et jambe passés sur son corps. Son souffle lui chatouillait agréablement le cou tandis qu'elle parcourait son ventre de ses doigts. Elle descendait parfois jusqu'à son aine, ravie de le faire frissonner par ce simple contact. Elle avait beau être collée contre lui, tout son corps réclamait celui de Drago à grand cri. Elle voulait l'embrasser, elle voulait rester dans ses bras pour toujours, à jouir de ses caresses et de cette étreinte apaisante.

Les yeux clos, Hermione avait l'impression de revivre. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi entière, comme si elle venait seulement de retrouver un bout d'elle-même, un élément de son intériorité qui lui avait manqué pendant trop longtemps. Le vide béant était enfin comblé et ce fait s'accompagnait d'une forte sérénité. Et ce bout, c'était le sorcier allongé à ses côtés. La Gryffondor avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait vivre ainsi, allongée contre Drago, se satisfaisant uniquement de ses embrassades et de ses caresses.

Le bonheur et le bien-être qui l'habitaient lui semblaient presque étranges, bizarres après des semaines à ne sourire qu'à contre cœur. Ce qui lui avait semblé dur et compliqué pendant des semaines lui semblait désormais entièrement naturel. Les papillons avaient repris leur place dans son ventre, toute la tristesse et la rancœur étaient désormais bien loin d'elle, remplacées par la joie et la sérénité. Le corps chaud contre le sien lui indiquait avec sûreté qu'elle n'était pas dans un rêve mais qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité. Un sourire monta, étirant ses lèvres, qu'elle ne put retenir, quand bien même elle en aurait eu envie. Comme elle avait la tête posée sur le corps de Drago, celui-ci sentit cet imperceptible changement.

« À quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il distraitement, ses doigts jouant avec une des mèches brunes de la jeune femme.  
\- Je me sens bien. À ma place. »

Drago garda le silence, passant son deuxième bras autour de la Gryffondor afin de la serrer un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole.

« Je suis ravi de savoir que ta place est avec moi, chuchota-t-il finalement.  
\- Si tu savais à quel point je le suis, moi aussi. Et ta place, à toi ?  
\- Elle est avec toi. »

Le blond n'était pas très friand de déclarations et Hermione n'en attendait pas autant de lui. C'était presque un miracle qu'il lui dise aussi nettement à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Cette simple phrase fit monter le désir qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que Drago était dans le parage et une vague d'amour et de tendresse la submergea. Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou du Serpentard, remonta le long de sa mâchoire et lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille. Satisfaite en sentant le jeune homme gémir, elle s'arrêta, un petit rire franchissant ses lèvres et reposa sa tête contre le torse du blond.

Ils s'abandonnèrent de nouveau à leurs pensées, chacun se satisfaisant du silence tant qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'autre.

« Comment ça se fait que tous les portraits étaient vides ? demanda finalement la Gryffondor.  
\- Je leur avais demandé de disparaître pour la soirée, grogna le blond. »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire amusé.

« Pour qu'ils ne me voient pas ?  
\- Pour qu'ils ne te parlent pas et qu'ils ne gâchent pas notre soirée. »

L'attention était touchante. Drago avait vraiment pensé à tout et il avait magnifiquement réussit. La soirée était parfaite. Ses doigts longeant le cou du Serpentard, Hermione répliqua d'un ton badin.

« Il faudra bien qu'ils me voient, un jour. »

Lentement, Malefoy se redressa, prenant soin de ne pas faire mal à Hermione en se relevant trop brusquement et posa sa tête sur sa paume, le bras plié. Ses yeux gris ne lâchaient pas la jeune femme.

« Ah ? »

Hermione imita sa position, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago. Elle savait que sa question était une invitation à en dire plus sur ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle ne faisait, elle aussi, que très rarement. Mais leur premier rendez-vous, le restaurant, toute cette soirée qui marquait leur réconciliation, avait donné le ton. Ils baignaient dans une ambiance tendre, romantique même, et elle mourrait d'envie de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point elle le voulait avec elle.

« Et bien, oui. À moins que tu ne comptes me faire interdire cette pièce là, ils finiront bien par s'apercevoir que je viens souvent ici.  
\- Que tu viens ou... fit-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens.  
\- Ou ?  
\- Ou que tu habites ici. »

La brune le fixa, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, faisant face à l'impassibilité habituelle du Serpentard.

« Tu veux que... ?  
\- Oui. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, incapable d'intégrer la demande tant elle était surprise que Malefoy la lui fit. Ce dernier interpréta mal son silence – comme souvent – et elle vit son visage se fermer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse briser sa déception en lui expliquant la véritable raison de son silence, il était entrain de justifier sa demande.

« Ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça. Nous passions toutes nos soirées ensemble et je compte bien faire en sorte que ça ne change pas. Alors, que ce soit dans ton appartement ou ici, je pensais que c'était la même chose.  
\- Je... Je... Oui, d'accord, souffla-t-elle, incapable de parler plus fort à cause de l'émotion. »

Elle vit que la méfiance était remplacée par une lueur de bonheur pur dans les yeux de Drago et sentit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Comme il le disait, ils passaient de toute façon toutes leurs soirées l'un avec l'autre. Alors pourquoi ne pas rendre la chose plus officielle.

Drago se pencha afin de pouvoir embrasser Hermione. Elle avait accepté sa proposition, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne s'installer ici, dans son manoir. Le manoir Malefoy. Peut-être que Hermione Granger deviendrait un jour une Malefoy. Cette idée l'emplissait de joie. Le blond embrassa tendrement la jeune femme. Plus que de la tendresse, c'était... c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait. Une vague d'amour qui déferlait en lui, un amour entier, sincère, tout dirigé vers la femme qui se tenait face à lui. Une femme qui était à lui. Le Serpentard enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brune, incapable d'accepter – pour l'instant – qu'elle puisse voir son expression béate et amoureuse. Il savait pertinemment que, maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau un couple, il ne pourra ni taire, ni cacher ses sentiments bien longtemps. Sa demande n'était qu'une preuve de plus qu'il était complètement fou amoureux de Hermione.

Le visage toujours caché dans la chevelure de la Gryffondor, il bascula en arrière pour se rallonger, entraînant avec lui la jeune femme. Ils reprirent leurs caresses distraites, chacun savourant cet instant. Quand il sentit que le souffle de Hermione ralentissait et devenait de plus en plus régulier, signe qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, il attrapa sa baguette pour faire venir jusqu'à eux le drap vert qui recouvrait son lit ainsi que deux coussins. Il en plaça doucement un sous la tête de la jeune femme et posa la sienne sur le second coussin.

Hermione oscillait entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Le doux et épais tapis leur offrait un matelas bien assez confortable pour qu'elle ait envie de s'y endormir mais, plus que tout, c'était la présence de Drago qui la faisait se sentir aussi sereine et apaisée. Les yeux clos, laissant le sommeil la cueillir, elle sentit qu'on posait un drap sur son corps et qu'un oreille moelleux venait trouver sa place sous sa tête. Elle enroula un peu plus ses jambes autour du blond et redressa la tête pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de s'endormir. Les yeux ouverts, elle rencontra ceux de Drago qui la contemplait.

Elle était complètement folle amoureuse de cet homme. Son visage d'ange, ses yeux gris qui pouvaient être si expressifs, ses lèvres qui se tordaient parfois en un sourire en coin des plus agréables, ce corps, tout, elle aimait tout chez lui, les défauts qu'elle apprenait à dompter comme les bons côtés qu'elle apprenait à apprécier. À aimer. Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais elle était incertaine. Elle avait peur de rompre cet instant magique. La brune savait qu'elle ressentait à nouveau cette ancienne peur : celle que le Malefoy de Poudlard soit toujours là, caché. A cette idée, elle se gifla mentalement. Elle lui avait promis de ne plus douter de lui. N'était-ce pas plutôt de l'engagement qu'elle avait peur ? Mais il lui avait déjà proposé de vivre chez lui et elle avait accepté. Alors qu'elle débattait ainsi avec elle-même, Drago interrompit ses pensées en l'embrassant longuement.

« Tu as encore l'air pensive, remarqua-t-il.  
\- Je crois que je ne réalise toujours pas que je t'ai retrouvé.  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais perdu.  
\- Mais je l'ai cru.  
\- Et je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait... admit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Mais je t'ai retrouvée et...  
\- Et tu es à moi.  
\- Et toi, à moi. »

Ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre et Hermione n'y tint plus. Son cœur enflait d'un amour tut et menaçait d'exploser. Si elle ne le lui disait pas maintenant, ce ne serait jamais le bon moment.

« Malefoy ?  
\- Granger ? »

La brune le regarda encore longuement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou, comme un enfant qui espérait ne pas voir les yeux de l'adulte se couvrir d'un nuage. Ce serait toujours plus facile que d'affronter le regard imperturbable du Serpentard.

« Je t'aime. »

Les mots soufflés, elle aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, de plus en plus fort, face au silence du blond. Les yeux désormais grands ouverts, elle fixait un point sur son torse, attendant une réaction.

Drago fini par lui prendre le menton et la força à relever la tête. Ses yeux gris n'étaient ni froids, ni en colère, mais remplis d'un amour plein de chaleur qui trouva un écho dans le cœur de la brune. Il y avait même un sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres et qu'il atteignait même son regard.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ces quelques mots firent que le cœur de la sorcière entama une danse endiablé pendant que les habitants de son ventre se mettaient à sauter dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude devant une déclaration pareille. D'habitude, cela lui donnait plutôt envie de partir en courant. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Ils se sourirent, amoureusement, et se penchèrent en même temps pour s'embrasser.

Leur désir se réveilla aussitôt, comme si le fait de s'avouer leurs sentiments réciproques avait réveillé quelque chose en eux. Ils firent l'amour plus passionnément que jamais mais, en même temps, avec une tendresse présente dans chaque caresse, dans chaque baiser.

Après cette étreinte, ils se serrèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, sous le drap, la fatigue les saisissant. Hermione étouffa un bâillement. Elle mourrait d'envie de sombrer dans le sommeil, sachant qu'elle allait passer une des meilleures nuits depuis longtemps. En même temps, elle aurait pu rester éveillée pour profiter encore de la peau de Drago sous ses doigts, de ses baisers...

« Bonne nuit Drago. Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime. Fait de beaux rêves. »

Elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le lui dire et lui ne pouvait résister à l'envie de lui répondre. Ils chérissaient tous les deux ces quelques mots qui roulaient si bien dans leur bouche – beaucoup mieux que des insultes ou des reproches à l'égard de l'autre. Maintenant que la Gryffondor l'avait dit tout haut, l'avait avoué au principal concerné, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait entendu de sa bouche à lui, elle se sentait mieux que jamais. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy et que celui-ci l'aimait en retour.

Un sourire béat aux lèvres, elle sombra dans le sommeil. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait jamais été plus heureux. Après toutes les épreuves traversées, ils se retrouvaient comme avant, et osaient enfin s'avouer les sentiments que leurs amis connaissaient depuis bien longtemps déjà.


	57. Epilogue

Voila, la fin définitive... ça me fait vraiment bizarre de poser le point final à cette histoire mais, promis, je reviendrais aussi vite que possible avec une autre =) En attendant, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, qui la liront encore ou qui la découvriront plus tard :P Merci à ceux qui l'ont mise en favorite et encore plus à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, j'ai adoré pouvoir vous répondre ! (d'ailleurs, ma messagerie vous est grande ouverte !)

• **EPILOGUE •**

« Plus vite, on va être en retard ! Papa, dépêche-toi ! »

Le petit homme qui ordonnait impétueusement cela à son père, amusé, se tenait en haut des marches, attendant que les adultes daignent arriver. Il avait à peine trois ans mais montrait déjà de fortes compétences pour ce qui était de diriger. Harry rejoignit enfin son fils qui le jaugeait d'un regard noir mais le brun n'y prit pas garde. Il attrapa le petit enfant et lui montra le stade. Aussitôt, son caractère changea et il devint subitement enjoué.

« Il a vraiment hérité du caractère de Ginny, s'amusa Hermione qui arriva juste après son meilleur ami.  
\- A qui le dis-tu. Maintenant, quand Gin' m'engueule, il fait pareil, soupira le brun avec un grand sourire qui démentit son air contrit. »

Hermione savait à quel point cela était vrai. La première fois qu'elle avait assisté à une remontrance du père de la part du fils, elle avait manqué de s'étouffer avec son bout de tarte tant la situation était cocasse.

Pansy et Ron arrivèrent à leur tour, une petite fille du même âge que James dans les bras.

« Rose ! s'écria le petit garçon. Viens voir ici, on voit tout le stade ! Regarde les anneaux, ils sont immenses ! »

La petite fille se dégagea des bras de son père pour rejoindre son cousin.

Ginny et Harry avaient découverts que celle-ci était enceinte alors que Pansy l'était de deux mois à peine. Les deux femmes avaient donc, pour le plus grand malheur de leurs amis, passés sept mois à être aussi invivables l'une que l'autre. Blaise avait cependant fait remarquer qu'il valait mieux cela plutôt qu'elle le soit à tour de rôle, ce à quoi ils avaient tous opiné. Il avait également fait remarquer que, le jour où Pansy, Ginny et Hermione seraient toutes les trois enceintes, il était prêt à accueillir ses trois infortunés amis. Ce à quoi les trois jeunes femmes avaient répliqué par un sortilège bien senti. Rose et James n'avaient donc que quelques mois d'écart et s'entendaient à merveille.

Pansy avait désormais un anneau en or autour du doigt, à l'instar de Ron. Ils vivaient parfaitement heureux, même si le rouquin se plaignait souvent du caractère de sa femme. Comme tout le monde savait à quel point Pansy pouvait être d'humeur changeante, ils compatissaient tous mais savaient à quel points ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Pour le plus grand bonheur de la Parkinson, sa fille n'avait pas complètement héritée de la chevelure des Weasley puisque, comme elle le répétait tout le temps, « Rose n'est pas rousse mais blond vénitien ». James, lui, ressemblait en tout point à son père au point que personne ne pouvait douter du lien de parenté.

Blaise et Drago apparurent enfin, et ce dernier rejoignit Hermione, l'enlaça et l'embrassa amoureusement. Depuis bientôt quatre ans, ils filaient le parfait amour mais continuaient de subir les railleries de leurs amis, toujours prêt à leur rappeler à quel point ils avaient eu des œillères pendant un temps.

C'était un jour heureux pour tout le petit groupe. L'équipe de Ginny jouait la finale de la coupe et partait grande favorite. Ron et Pansy venait de terminer la rénovation du manoir Parkinson et un grand repas était prévu à cet effet le soir-même. Hermione allait également annoncer la vente de son appartement. Après des années à hésiter et à trouver milles excuses, elle s'était enfin débarrassé de ce loft dans lequel elle ne vivait plus, habitant au manoir Malefoy. Drago n'avait rien dit quant à ce fait, comprenant le besoin de sûreté de Hermione qui avait toujours tout planifié dans sa vie et qui devait s'abandonner à quelqu'un d'autre pour la première fois. Elle qui était si indépendante avait eu du mal à franchir le pas. Et puis cela avait quelque chose d'extrêmement excitant de s'y rendre de temps en temps pour y faire l'amour. Le Serpentard posa un regard amoureux sur la Gryffondor qui riait aux éclats avec son filleul, James, et tourna le petit écrin qu'il tenait dans sa poche et qui refermait une bague de fiançailles.

« Ça commence ! »

Le cri de James indiquait que les équipes pénétraient sur le terrain. Le groupe se rapprocha de la barrière de la loge exceptionnelle dans laquelle ils étaient, prêts à encourager leur amie – ils savaient qu'ils encourraient les foudres de James s'ils ne se montraient pas aussi enthousiastes que lui.

Drago glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Hermione qui tourna la tête pour lui adresser un grand sourire. Leurs yeux brillaient d'amour et de bonheur. La jeune femme l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, sachant à quel point cela le frustrait.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Je t'aime, répondit-il en touchant à nouveau l'écrin dans sa poche. »


	58. Dernières réponses aux reviews

Noooon pas de faux espoirs, ce n'est pas un dernier chapitre miracle, mais juste une dernière réponses à vos reviews parce que je sais pas comment y répondre autrement. Soit je réponds par PM soit je peux par répondre (parce que vous êtes en Guest je suppose) du coup je vous réponds ici et si jamais, ma messagerie vous est grande ouverte ! (Je sais même pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça mais tant pis, mouahahaha).

 **Maxine3482** : Oui c'est court, mais je vois pas un épilogue ou un prologue être aussi long qu'un chapitre normal sinon... c'est un chapitre normal (a) Enfin ça, c'est dans ma tête. Sinon, oui je pouvais soit leur faire faire avoir un enfant et être déjà marié mais... non je sais pas, j'avais pas envie, je trouvais ça mieux qu'on les voit une dernière fois avant un tournant important de leur vie (la demande de Drago) plutôt que déjà mariés et avec un enfant !

 **Kykky28Hotmail** : Woooh, merci pour le compliment ! C'est super gentil de dire ça, même si je suis vraiment de ton avis (a) Je trouve que je suis encore très loin de pouvoir prétendre à écrire un livre qui sera publié :P Je compense en me destinant à travailler dans l'édition ahah !

 **Nedwige Stew** : Non mais tu peux dire que tu attends avec impatience la prochaine fic xD Je sais pas comment je pourrais vous prévenir que je l'ai publiée, j'imagine que si vous me suivez ça vous notifiera, non ? Merci en tout cas et... xoxo :P

 **Shana** : Je suis contente que ça t'ait autant plu *-* Et j'espère que tu liras la prochaine et qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

 **Deniz** : Man merci *-*

 **Yui19993** : Il finira bien par avoir une ou deux ptites têtes blondes/brunes :P Je vais me lancer dans l'écriture aussi vite que possible !

 **No3mieLozenge** : Je vais m'y mettre :D J'attends ton adresse perso du coup (je sais pas si je suis censée l'avoir déjà reçue)

 **Winlie-chan** : Alors tu vas être contente parce que j'ai réfléchi à ma prochaine fic et j'ai déjà une petite idée pour Blaise, en espérant que ça t'ira :P

 **Milimagine** : Merci pour tous tes commentaires, j'espère que tu seras encore là pour la suivante *-*

Voila, sur ce, je vous laisse (jusqu'à la prochaine !). Comme je disais je sais pas comment je pourrais vous prévenir que je lance ma prochaine fic mais j'imagine que ça vous préviendra si vous me suivez ou quelque chose comme ça :O En tout cas merci à tous-tes pour m'avoir suivie et j'espère vraiment vous revoir quand je posterais la prochaine histoire ! Si vous voulez discuter encore par PM y a aucun soucis je répondrais aussi vite que je le pourrais.

Des bisous :X


End file.
